


Unwanted

by Nekerb



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Ace, Alpha Marco, Alpha Zoro, Alpha law, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Dragons, Dubious Consent, Eventual Fluff, Kingdoms, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Murder, Omega Luffy, Omega Sanji, Omega Verse, Smut, Suicide Attempt, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 192,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekerb/pseuds/Nekerb
Summary: Five Kingdoms are thrown into war when Luffy, a young omega ends up pregnant by the prince of a foreign country.





	1. Chapter 1

**Characters will be OOC, and ages are not the same as anime for plot purposes.**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

**Luffy**

Age: 7

“Luffy?” His mother called through the thicket of trees and bushes, causing the crickets who’d been chirping happily to quiet. He looked up from the fire in front of him, and smiled widely when he mom emerged from behind one of bushes. “The nights are growing colder; I was surprised to find your room empty.” His mother sighed, walking closer to the fire and rubbing her arms.

“I suspect Gaia started this fire for you.” His mother spoke again, her gaze drifting searching through the darkness. “She did.” He huffed proudly, enjoying the quiet purr that drifted from the trees behind him. His mother’s gaze zoned in on the sound, and she smiled fondly, into the darkness.

A sudden wind caused his mom to rub her arms with vigor, not accustomed to being outside during the night. “You can go back to the castle; you know Gaia will watch over me, I think Metis is around too.” A soft chirp from further away affirmed his thoughts, and he scowled, Sabo was always sending Metis to watch him.

“I only wanted to tell you goodnight, I trust Gaia and Metis,” His mother paused, “And Caerus, if you are around.” She called into the night, letting out a soft chuckle when an annoyed growl filled the air. “Go back to Ace.” He muttered, quietly, before running around the fire and into his mother’s arms.

“Before you go can you tell me a story?” He asked, bouncing excitingly. “Which one?” She asked, picking him and settling them down on the turned up dirt he called his bed. The dirt sunk in as they sat, better than any pillows he’d ever laid on. He blinked fondly into the rustling trees; remembering the sight of Gaia clawing at the earth to make him the bed of dirt.

“Dragons! Tell me a story about the dragons!” He decided, his excitement taking over and causing him to start to bounce again. It was the only story he never tired of, the story of the dragons who roamed these lands. “Okay, okay.” His mother raised her hand to her lips, causing him to quiet and settle down.

“Can you tell me the name of the mother of the dragons?” His mother questioned, repositioning them so that he was lying comfortingly next to her, looking up at the stars. “Amphiptere.” He answered immediately. “Yes, Amphiptere, this country was named after her, did you know that?” His mother questioned again and he grunted, not caring about the countries name.

“It’s important to know what country you may rule over one day.” His mother scolded, but moved on quickly. “Amphiptere was feared and respected by all beings alike; she carved out this very land just for her children.” His mother’s voice filled the clearing that seemed to still as they talked, even the wind seemed to halt.

He stared at the stars in wonder, imagining the she-dragon building the country they lived in. “Is she Gaia’s mom like you are mine?” He asked, causing the ground to tremble, and a large scaled head to drop beside him. He reached out, rubbing Gaia’s snout affectionately. Hot air blew on his hand from her nostrils, and he ran his hand up higher to avoid being burned. “No, not like you and I are.” His mother responded, and he frowned. “But you said Amphiptere is the mother of all dragons.” He argued.

“She is, in a sense. She did not birth every dragon, she died soon after she created our land but she did create each race of dragon that is in our country. If not for Amphiptere, Gaia would not be here, dragons would be nothing more than a myth.” His mother reached over him as she spoke, to tentatively run a single finger across Gaia’s golden cheek.

Gaia shook the finger off, letting out a low grumble, and his mother turned away to look up at the stars.  “Amphiptere blessed her children with free will and the sight to see the beings worthy of them. A dragon will only attach itself to one rider, if any, you and your brothers are lucky to have been accepted by such magnificent creatures.” His mother smiled, almost sadly into the sky.

He wasn’t sure if Ace was so lucky, to have been chosen by Caerus seemed more of a curse to him. His brothers black dragon was unruly, and aggressive. Ace had complained more than once about Caerus throwing him off during a flight, and he rubbing Gaia gratefully, he knew she’d never throw him.

Metis, Sabo’s green and yellow dragon on the other hand was quiet and reserved unlike Gaia who enjoyed following his whims. His thoughts were cut off when his mother started to talk once again, “She gifted her children with the beauty of the finest diamond, and the strength to live thousands of lives.” He nodded in agreement, every dragon he’d seen, took his breath away.

“She engraved the wisdom to seek the mastery she bestowed upon each race in her children.” Gaia shuffled under his hand as his mother spoke, and he tilted his head in confusion. “Mastery?” He asked, and his mother turned to smile softly at him. “Not every dragon can breathe fire like the ones that live in our kingdom.”

Before he could respond, his mother continued, “Amphiptere’s final offering to her children was one of her own, the allowance to roam the skies.” His eyes drifted toward Gaia’s wings, he’d never forget the first time she had allowed him to climb onto her back, and even if she only lifted herself a few feet from the ground he’d never forget the feeling. He couldn’t wait for the day he was old enough to ride her, hundreds of feet above the earth.

“That is enough for now, it’s getting late.” His mother sighed, bending down to kiss his forehead. “Sleep well, my son.”

..

Age: 12

“You’re an omega.” His mother spoke firmly, holding on to his shoulders to keep his attention.  Gaia flew above them, bumping into Caerus who had Ace planted firmly on his back. He itched to get back into the sky but his mother had called him down, and he shook his head to focus on her words.

“Omega?” He asked, not sure what she was trying to tell him. “Sweetie, remember the talk we had about every person having a second identity?” She asked, and he thought back to the conversation they’d had a few months back. “Um, the story about a second person inside of us?” He asked back to make sure he was remember the correct conversation.

His attention got off track as Ace started yelling and he looked up to see his brother holding firmly onto Caerus’s leg. He giggled at the sight. “Luffy look at me,” His mom snapped, and he looked back down wondering what had her so on edge. “These identities are a part of us and there is no need to be scared.” His mother’s hands fretted over his face, rubbing away the dirt on his cheeks.

Her anxious behavior was started to affect him and he shuffled in worry, “What is an omega? Is it bad?” He asked. Was he going to be taken away from his family for being an omega? Certainly his dad wouldn’t allow it; they were the head of the country, the strongest kingdom. Who would have the power to take him?

“It is not bad,” His mom paused, looking away from his eyes, “It means you will be able to have babies, just like me. You are an omega like me, will have babies just like your mom.” She smiled encouragingly at him after saying this, and he frowned in disgust. He didn’t want to have babies.

“Ew, I don’t want babies. Make Ace or Sabo have the babies.” He grumbled, crossing his arms. “It isn’t like you will be having babies anytime soon,” His mother sighed, “And your brothers can not have babies, they are alphas like your father.” She finished, a flash of guilt crossed her face.

A nauseating feeling filled his stomach, as his mom looked away from him guiltily. “Does this mean I can’t be king?” He asked, already knowing the answer. “No, you’ll be a queen like mommy. One day you will be married to a prince and help him rule.” She rubbed her hand over his cheek, and he shook it off angrily.

“That isn’t fair!” He yelled, tears filled his eyes and pooled over. A loud thud and the rush of wind behind him told him Gaia had come down to see what was wrong. “Luffy this isn’t something you can choose, but it isn’t a bad thing, don’t feel ashamed of this gift, our kind is a rarity.” His mother’s hand was running over his face again, trying to comfort him.

“I don’t want to be an omega!” He continued crying; only crying harder when Gaia chirped in distress from behind him. “Everything will be okay, I promise.” He mother cooed. This wasn’t far, why did his brothers get to be alphas and he didn’t? Why couldn’t he be king? He didn’t want to have babies for anybody.

“Let’s go inside, we don’t have to discuss any more of this now.” He mother spoke, trying to usher him into the castle. “No I want to go to my room.” He hiccupped and pulled away, wanting to head into the forest and lay with Gaia on his bed of dirt. “That is not possible; you have to sleep inside the castle from now on.” He mother spoke, her voice hardening.

“No! I want to sleep with Gaia!” He yelled, turning to run into the forest. His mother’s hand grabbed his wrist firmly, “It is too dangerous, and this is none negotiable.” He tried to pull his wrist away from her, growing even more upset. “But Ace gets to sleep outside with Caerus!” He yanked his wrist harder; Gaia growled behind him causing his mother’s hold to loosen but only by a small amount. “Luffy, we are done with this discussion. Get inside and wash up for dinner.” She kept her eyes on Gaia, but with the tone of voice she used he knew he was defeated. Wiping away his tears, he walked back to the castle in silence.

..

Age 15

He stared down at the book in his hand, eyeing the displeasing paragraph he’d been reading. “Why is it that when I turn eighteen, I’ll have to go through a heat every month for three to four days but you alphas only have a five day rut once a year.” He complained, throwing the book to Ace who caught it with ease.

“You’ll live. Ruts are worse than heats, stop complaining.” Ace smirked, throwing the book to Sabo. “What would you know about ruts? You’ve never had one.” He snapped at Ace who had just turned eighteen. “And you’ve never had a heat.” Ace retorted.

 “They are equally taxing,” Sabo cut in, and he sunk lower into the chair because Sabo was nineteen and he could still remember Sabo’s first rut the year prior it’d been a hard week, watching his usually calm brother turn into a stranger and eventually be locked in the dungeon, “It’s just the way things are.” Sabo finished, placing the book on the table in front of them.

“Boys, focus!” Their father snapped, causing all three of them to look up at their scowling father who had just entered the room. They’d been called here to study, and had taken advantage of their father’s absence to goof around instead. “If you are to be kings,” His father paused, glancing at him and he snorted loudly. He’d never be a king.

His father sighed, and continued, “You are to learn every Kingdom, type of dragon, and neighboring country.” All three of them nodded reluctantly and he turned to Ace first. “Ace tell me about the Sun Kingdom.” His father demanded, causing Ace to groan.

“It’s located in fish whatever country, King Tiger dude, Princess blue eyes.” Ace rolled his eyes as their father cut him off. “This is serious, stop fooling around.” Their father snapped. “Why do we need to discuss them? The war is over and the alliance has been made.” He butted in, causing his dad’s eyes to narrow.

“A war that your brother almost died in.” His father reminded coldly. He glanced guiltily at Sabo’s heavily scarred face, a result from the last battle between the two countries. The alliance had only recently been made when Sabo agreed to marry the princess and tie the two countries.  

Sabo’s eyes grew as the attention turned to him, and he waved his hand as if to dismiss the tension in the room. “Ace, I knew you were dimwitted but had your memory grown so faint that you can’t remember the name of my future bride?” Sabo joked, causing Ace’s face to redden. “I know her name, that Panda girl.” Ace grumbled.

“You mean Koala.” He corrected, and Ace stood angrily, “That’s what I said!” He rolled his eyes at Ace’s outburst and held back a chuckle at his father’s disgruntled expression. “Sabo tell me about the country of Flevance.” His dad moved on, apparently giving up on Ace.

“You always give me the hard ones.” Sabo complained lightly while rubbing the back of his head. “You are the heir to our Kingdom and this country, start acting like it.” Sabo straightened up at their father’s statement. “Flevance,” Sabo pondered, “ The country of sand, Royal family was assassinated eight years ago, well, most of the family, the seven year old prince remained who is being raised by the kings guard until he reaches the age of eighteen and takes the throne.” Sabo huffed out, seeming proud of his knowledge.

“What is the name of the heir?” Their father asked, causing Sabo to blink uncertainly. “Uh.” Sabo mumbled. “Who cares about that dragon less country; we haven’t had contact with them since the royal families’ murder.” Ace cut in, causing their father to sigh and rub his forehead.

“This is going nowhere; tell me you boys can at least name the Kingdoms within our own country.” His father grumbled, and he saw his chance to prove himself. “Goa Kingdom,” He shouted out, cutting off both of his brothers, “King: Dragon. Queen: Rouge. Three sons: two alphas, one omega. Heir: Prince Sabo. Home of the fire breathing dragons. Rulers of the Amphiptere country.” He listed their kingdom quickly before moving on.

“The second in power is the Archipelago Kingdom. King: Shanks. Queen: Makino. One heir: Prince Kid. Home of the stone dragons.” He took a breath, “Third in power is the Amazon Lilly Kingdom. No kings,” He smiled smugly, and continued. “Ruled by alpha Boa Hancock along with her two sisters, Alpha Nico Robin and Beta Nami. Home of the venomous dragons.” He shivered at the thought of the deadly dragons, and moved on.

“Fourth in power is the Alabasta Kingdom. King: Nefeltari Cobra. No Queen. Heir dumbass, due to no alpha children born. Home of the wind dragons.” He smirked, watching Ace tense. “Good luck marrying princess Vivi.” He held back a chuckle as Ace stood angrily, he knew his brother didn’t want to marry into the Alabasta Kingdom, and was being forced to do so by their father. Ace only had a couple of years left before he’d be escorted to the far Kingdom and groomed to marry the omega princess. At least his brother would still be a king, he thought coldly.

“Fuck that shit!” Ace yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Caerus who must have been listening for Ace roared loudly, causing the room to tremble slightly. His chest ached at the dragon’s roar, and he placed a hand over the scar on his chest. He’d learned his lesson about messing with Caerus.

The room went silent, and he swallowed before speaking about the last kingdom. “Last but not least, fifth in power; the Germa Kingdom or as I like to call it, the kingdom of alphas. King: Vinsmoke Judge. No Queen. Four alpha children, all fighting for the throne. One omega son. Home of the water dragons.” He looked over at his dad whose face was guarded.

“Did I miss anything?” He asked. “Don’t get cocky; it’s common sense to know who we rule over.” Ace growled, still angry from being reminded he was to marry. He ignored his fuming brother, and instead looked at Sabo who was smiling at him encouragingly.

Too bad his knowledge would never be needed, he was destined to be shipped off at the age of eighteen, and sit in a castle popping out children for whichever alpha his father deemed worthy. The thought sickened him.

**Thanks for reading!**

**The next chap will be the official first chapter and starts two years later when Luffy is seventeen. Chev and I are excited to start this new story with all of you! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Law**

_“Don’t do this!” A man shouted, causing him to stir in his sleep. What didn’t the man want? “Don’t kill him!” The man yelled, his voice laced with stress and sadness. Kill who? He wondered, closing his eyes tighter. Why did all of this seem so familiar? Had this happened before?_

_The grinding of bricks and breaking of glass caused him to sit up from his bed and stare into the eyes of a white dragon. Beautiful, was his first thought, though he knew it was more logical to feel fear. Dragons did not live in his country, and this one had just broken into his room._

_It felt like an eternity as he stared into the dragon’s eyes and if not for the cold wind drifting in from the torn open wall and the sound of feet scuffling on the other side of the room, he would have stared into those grey eyes forever._

_Reluctantly he pulled his gaze from hers to look at his two uncles, wrestling in front of the door. Her? How did he know that she was a female? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he watched in silence as his uncles fought in front of him. Why was there so much blood?_

_A glint caused his eyes to focus in on the dagger in Corazon’s hand, the uncomfortable feeling of wrongness settled into his gut. As the two men wrestled closer to his bed, the dragon who had managed to wedge herself further into the room roared aggressively, causing both of the men to drift apart._

_“What is going on?” He asked, not at all troubled by the dragon who was now straining her neck to block him from his uncles. “My brother, he, he killed your family! I only just found out about this treachery and managed to stop him from attacking you as well, young prince.” Doflamingo, the older of his uncles panted out._

_He shivered in fear and uncertainty and unconsciously started to scoot across his bed, closer to the dragon that was still letting out a threatening rumble in front of him. “That is not true! It was Doflamingo who has committed this wrong! Brother how could you do this to our family?” Corazon looking shaken and upset was approaching Doflamingo._

_“What is going on here?” A young guard who had barely entered the room, probably to check on him, as the guards were ordered to do every night by his mother, yelled. “I just caught my brother trying to murder the young prince, look at the dagger in his hand. Arrest this traitor.” Doflamingo ordered coldly, and the guard though looking uncertain was not about to disobey the leader of the kings guard._

_“He lies!” Corazon cried as he was dragged away._

..

He blinked his eyes open, not surprised by his dream. He’d dreamt the same thing for almost ten years, since the murder of his family when he’d been seven.

He couldn’t suppress the trembling that shook his body, it didn’t matter how many times he dreamt of the past, he’d never been able to erase the images that plagued his mind each time he woke up. The images of his bloodied parents and sister, of their slit open throats, of the wide expressionless eyes.

How much pain had Corazon put them through? Why had his uncle done it? He’d never know.

The smooth press of scales against his hand brought him from his troubled thoughts, and he looked to his side, staring into Athena’s eyes. Still the same as they’d been ten years ago, she was the one good thing that came from that grizzly night.

Athena was lying on floor, close to wide open doors, connected to a balcony that he had made a year after her arrival. He moved his hand from the tip to her nose ignoring the tremble in it, to press it palm flat against her cheek, not flinching when the images of his parents were overwritten by the flashing images of his room and the hallways. All was empty aside from the few guards making their rounds.

“Thank you.” He whispered and pulled his hand away from her, the images faded away and he was once again staring into her eyes. She crooned softly, throwing her head to the side and connecting her cheek with his hand once again. This time the image of a sailing ship took center stage. _I do not like this!_ The image screamed.

“You don’t like the ship?” He asked, not sure what Athena was trying to tell him. The image changed, and he was shown standing on the ship next to Doflamingo. _No reason._ Athena urged and the image was abruptly cut off as the door to his room was thrown open and Athena’s head turned to stare at Doflamingo who was scowling at Athena. He wished the two would get along better.

“I assume you are packed.” Doflamingo grunted, turning the scowl to him. He sat up, suddenly remembering what day it was. It’d been almost a week since Doflamingo had sent a messenger off to Amphiptere, and it was time they would need to also be taking sail for the foreign country.

“I don’t understand why we must go to this Amphiptere country.” He protested, finally understanding Athena’s images. He sunk into himself as Doflamingo crossed the room and though he knew what was about to happen it didn’t ease the pain of the hard slap Doflamingo gave him.

Athena growled angrily but Doflamingo didn’t seem phased, his uncle reached up to grab his chin roughly. His eyes watered as his cheek flared up in pain, and the alpha inside of him shook with detest. _Stand up and fight!_ His alpha demanded, and he bit his lip to hold back his instincts.

His uncle had done so much for him, he couldn’t attack the man. “How many times do I need to tell you, Dragon marked scouts have been spotted on multiple occasions across the country and around the castle? I’m starting to think you want to be assassinated before your eighteenth birthday!” Doflamingo snarled into his face.

He bared his neck against the will of the alpha inside of him and Doflamingo smirked smugly, releasing his chin and taking a step back. Athena was still growling, the bed creaking in protest under the weight of her head. She’d moved so she was only a few inches away from his face, ready to take the lunge and most likely swallow his uncle whole.

The angry thud of Athena’s tail caused him to reach up and caress her cheek. The image of empty castle grounds filled his mind. _Nothing._ Athena was saying. He dropped his hand and looked at his uncle uncertainly. “Of course I don’t want to be murdered but Athena has not shown me anything concerning.” He made sure to keep his voice timid, not wanting to upset Doflamingo again.

“Enough with what that beast shows you!” Doflamingo exclaimed, placing hands on his chest to indicate himself. “Do you trust your uncle who has raised you since your family’s death or some lizard with wings?” Doflamingo’s eyes hardened as he spoke.

He let his eyes drop, remaining silent, and not reacting when the tip of Athena’s tail slid down his back sending another image into his mind. It once again showed the castle, empty. _No need to leave._ She insisted.

The image faded and he was left confused and intimidated, he let his eyes slide across his room, looking for another excuse to tell his uncle. He really didn’t want to go, he trusted Athena. “The ship sails in an hour.” Doflamingo hissed, threateningly close to his ear and he remained staring down at the bed until he heard the door slam shut.

“I have to go.” He whispered to Athena, turning his body so that he could look straight into her eyes. Her eyes were swimming with a mixture of emotions and he waited until she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his gently. A new image was shown; it was of Athena flying above a sailing ship. _Always with you._ She was saying and he let out the breath he’d been holding.

..

He watched patiently, as the three war ships they’d be taking were filled with soldiers and horses. They weren’t planning to start war with this Amphiptere country, but it was important to be prepared. Should things take a turn for the worse, they would be prepared.

“The messenger will have arrived by now.” Doflamingo mumbled from beside him, and he nodded slowly. They’d sent someone ahead of them to warn the country of their arrival, if this wanted to get sorted out without a war, they needed to be as polite as possible.

“How many families are we to expect?” He asked, knowing that this country was different from his. His family was the only one to rule over this land while in Amphiptere there were five royal families, all governing over different expanses of land.

“If the ruling family is how I remember them to be, they will have all five families present.” Doflamingo answered grimly. He frowned, and looked up into the sky where Athena was flying high just a black shadow against the passing clouds.

His thoughts traveled to Corazon as he watched Athena. “Who is watching Corazon?” He asked, knowing that most of the guard was coming with them. “You mean Rosinante? You do not concern yourself with that traitor.” Doflamingo snapped. He sighed, looking away from Athena and at the expanse of water they’d be crossing.

 ..

**Luffy**

He shuffled uncomfortably under Shanks stare, wanting but denying the urge to bare his neck in submission. “So this is the omega son,” Shank’s spoke to his father, who nodded, “A pleasure to finally meet you.” Shanks grinned widely, leaning in to sniff at him. He shied away instinctively, wanting to escape the room.

It wasn’t just Shank’s smell that was overwhelming him; the room was filled with Alphas from all the kingdoms. He was started to hate this foreign prince, Law, whose message of arriving had been received almost a week ago. The other kingdoms had been informed and were finally gathering in the throne room, the prince was supposed to be here anytime.

He had managed to avoid introductions until now, and he couldn’t help but feel stared at by every alpha in the room. He was the only available omega aside from the Germa kingdoms son who was absent and it was obvious that all the alphas mated or not were taking the time to admire a young unbonded omega.

“Can I be excused?” He asked his father, eyeing Boa Hancock nervously. The alpha had taken a step closer to him, watching him almost hungrily. The worst part, aside from the stares was that he was enjoying the attention; he’d been starved from alphas his whole life, hidden away from them and his omega was practically rolling in joy at being watched. It was confusing and unsettling; he couldn’t decide if he wanted to submit or run.

“Certainly not, he had yet to meet Kid.” Shanks responded instead of his father. His father paused for a moment, and then waved him away toward the doors. “Your brothers are outside with Shanks son, don’t be rude and go introduce yourself to the price.”

He nodded and almost sprinted out of the front doors. It was easier to think once his nose was filled with the fresh air and not overwhelming alpha. He took a moment to collect himself before walking toward his brothers who had Kid, he assumed because the man had red hair like Shanks pressed against a tree.

As he grew closer Ace’s voice became clearer. “Until married.” Ace was growling, but Kid didn’t look upset, only amused. “Sure.” Kid responded, looking over Ace’s shoulder and straight at him. He looked down, his omega trying to take over once again. “What are you talking about?” He asked, using almost all the courage he had to talk.

“Luffy!” Ace exclaimed, his voice laced with anger. He was almost positive he was going to be sent away but Sabo reached up to grab Ace’s shoulder. “Let’s leave the two to talk.” Sabo grumbled. Why couldn’t he and Kid talk with his brothers around?

He opened his mouth to tell Sabo to stay but Sabo silenced him with his eyes and then whistled loudly. A strong wind pushed him forward, and he looked up to see Metis flying above their heads. “Metis, watch them.” Sabo ordered before dragging Ace away.

It was silent for a few moments before Kid walked toward him confidently, oozing alpha pheromones. He lowered his head, shuddering when Kid pulled his hand into his and brought it to his lips. “Luffy,” Kid kissed his hand, “Pleasure meeting you.”

He could feel his cheeks fill with blood, and he lowered his head further, giving a tentative sniff. The smell of alpha was overwhelming, worse than it had been in the throne room and he wanted to press himself against the strong, confident, alpha in front of him.

Instead, he just hummed softly, not sure how to respond to Kid’s gesture. He could hear Kid sniff as well, and he didn’t want to know what kind of smell he was letting off. Stupid omega, for the millionth time today he wished he’d been born an alpha or perhaps a beta.

“Care to take a walk?” Kid asked, softly. He looked up, and bit his lip debating. Was it safe to wonder off into the forest with this alpha? Surely it’d be fine, Metis was watching them, she’d never let anything happen. “Can I lead?” He asked.

He led Kid through the forest, to one of his favorite places. A small waterfall surrounded by rocks. He let Kid admire the scenery before leading him over to sit on top of a pile of rocks, just out of the spray of mist coming from the falling water.

He sat as close to Kid as he could without touching the alpha, as much as he hated it, his omega wanted this alphas attention and he was finding it hard to deny his urges. He didn’t think he’d feel this way yet, but he was growing close to eighteen and would require an alpha to see him through his heats if he didn’t want to suffer. His omega already seemed to be searching for a suitable mate.

He looked up to the top of the cliff, trying to distract himself from his thoughts by looking at Metis and Gaia who were perched neatly on the rocks, watching them. “That one is mine.” He spoke, looking timidly at Kid who smirked at him before turning to look at Gaia.

“Pretty.” Kid hummed. He looked back at Gaia, admiring the golden orange scales of his dragon. She was more than pretty, she was beautiful. “Word says your dragons breathe a fire so hot it can melt the flesh off bones.” Kid spoke up, sounding bemused.

He pondered on how to reply for a moment before standing, and opening his shirt enough to drop it down past his shoulders. He watched in anticipation as Kid’s face turned from confusion to something far more primal. Excitement soared through him and he swallowed the saliva that had formed before pointing to the scar on his chest.

“You tell me.” He whispered, enjoying the alphas gaze. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, exposing himself like this. Especially not to this unbonded alpha but he’d been growing increasing hotter all day, and he couldn’t help himself. A little flirting wouldn’t harm anyone.

“You’ve been burned.” Kid responded, his voice was an octave lower than before. He bit his lip; positive Kid was fighting the urge to touch him. “Yes, by Caerus when I was only a child. This is just from his breath; I don’t think I’d be here if he’d decided to blow his fire at me.” He traced his fingers over scar; it’d taken months to heal.

“Do you mind?” Kid asked, reaching his hand out. “Go ahead.” He took a step closer, holding back a groan when Kid’s fingers traced over his chest. He let out a soft gasp as a finger grazed his nipple, blushing at Kid’s knowing smirk. An angry click from behind them and a rush of hot air caused Kid’s hand to fall. Damn it, Metis.

“What dragon is Caerus?” Kid asked. “My brother Ace’s dragon, the pure black one.” He answered, while starting to pull his shirt back on. “I don’t recall seeing a black dragon.” Kid tilted his head, watching him intently. That wasn’t surprising. “He isn’t fond of strangers,” He paused, “Or people.”

“But he chose Ace.” Kid reminded, sounding confused. “They are one in the same.” He muttered, and Kid let out a chuckle. “Why did Caerus burn you?” Kid asked suppressing his laughter. “I may or may not have been patronizing him.” He grumbled. The memory of pulling on Caerus’s tail and then climbing onto his back came forward. He’d only wanted to see if it felt different from being on Gaia.

Kid’s laughter rose again, and then died down slowly. “You’re father never thought of putting the beast down for harming you?” Kid was once again eyeing him, and he suddenly felt the need to take his shirt back off. “Don’t let Ace hear you say that,” He warned, “Plus, my father always said to be prepared for the repercussions of your actions.” He felt his lips tilt down at this, what would be the repercussion of flirting with Kid?

His thought was interrupted as a strong hand slid along his waist, up and under his shirt. His heart quickened as Kid squeezed his waist. “What is the repercussion for this action?” Kid asked, tugging him forward. He sucked in a breath, torn between leaning forward or rejecting Kid. _Alpha._ His omega practically purred inside of him.

“Glad to see you two getting along so well.” A loud voice called from behind them. He immediately jerked away from Kid to look back at Shanks who was grinning widely. He looked down, ashamed and embarrassed at being caught. What would the King think?

“You’ll make a great addition to our family.” Shank laughed. What? Family? He glanced at Kid who was leaning back now, smirking. “Excuse me?” He spoke up, confused and now frightened. He kept his eyes on Kid whose head tilted at his question. “Didn’t you know?” Kid asked and he shook his head. “Know what?” He asked even though he knew what was happening, what was being said.

His father was planning on marrying him to Kid, no wonder his brothers had given them alone time, everything was starting to make sense now. “You must have known we were engaged or are you telling me you open your shirt for every alpha that turns your way.” Kid was standing now, looking down at him with unmasked aggression.

The weight of an angry alpha felt crushing, he’d never felt this from his brothers. He instantly bared his neck, “Sorry, alpha.” He whimpered, feeling his omega cowering inside of him. He hadn’t meant to upset Kid. The tension lasted for another moment, until Shanks laughed loudly. “Come Kid, Ares has started a fight with some black dragon. You know that dragon of yours won’t stop unless you command so.”

He looked up, meeting Kid’s cold eyes. Kid stared down at him for a second before tsking and walking out of the clearing. Shanks followed and once he was alone he sank ungracefully onto the ground.

..

He sat tiredly against the castle wall, wishing he could just fly away on Gaia. What kind of life would he have if he could just escape on top of his dragon’s back? Would he finally be free? He ignored the passing people, letting his head drop down into his knees.

He couldn’t even be outside right now, no he’d been ordered inside by the guards. The foreign prince had just been spotted riding horseback toward the castle, a handful of guards with him. It was too dangerous for him to be outside now. Too dangerous for an omega, they had told him.

A familiar scent caused him to look up; his brothers were walking past him, not even sparing him a glance. He quickly jumped to his feet, running after them. He grabbed Ace’s arm, causing both brothers to look at him in surprise. “Why didn’t you tell me I was to marry Kid?” He asked, holding back his frustrated tears. If he had known he could have handled the situation differently.

“Now is not the time.” Sabo spoke, looking down the hallway at the front doors. “Just be a good little omega and wait in your chambers. We alphas have business to attend to.” Ace pulled his arm away and though he knew his brothers weren’t trying to hurt his feelings he felt his pride start to crumble. He was a prince too; he should be able to be involved in this kind of business as well.

He wanted to protest but Ace released a wave of pheromones and he immediately felt himself wanting to submit. Before he could recover his brothers hurried away. Once he felt in control again, he rubbed angrily at his eyes. This was so frustrating.

He couldn’t stop the tears that spilled over and he leaned against the wall trying to hide his face from the passing guards who he knew were looking at him pitifully.

He was still fighting his emotions when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulders. He uncovered his eyes to look at Koala, who was smiling softly at him, one hand on her rounded belly. “I can understand your frustration, I to once resented being an omega.” Koala murmured.

Sabo must have sent her to comfort him. He thought of sending her away but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings, Koala had always treated him with kindness. “What made you change your mind?” He whispered, wiping away the traitorous tears on his cheeks.

“This,” Koala rubbed her belly fondly, smiling, “And Sabo.” He snorted, not believing her words. How could a big belly filled with a baby make anything better? “One day you will understand the gift we omegas have.” Koala promised.

“It seems more like a curse. I can’t even stand up for myself, once glance at some stranger alpha has the omega inside of me panting like a dog in heat. It’s disgusting.” He growled, wanting to punch the wall behind him. “You’re young. It does get easier, believe it or not.” Koala patted his shoulder, trying to be comforting.

“You are young as well and look at you.” He snapped, gesturing to her belly. “I’m just trying to help.” Koala muttered, covering her belly protectively. “I’m sorry.” He sighed; there was no reason to take out his frustration on Koala.

The sudden sound of people talking and commotion took both his and Koala’s attention. The prince must be here. Like hell he was going to sit on the sidelines, he could be part of this meeting just like his brothers. “Luffy, don’t!” Koala exclaimed reaching for him as he took off down the hall. “I am still a prince of this kingdom.” He growled.

..

**Law**

These people were strange, the way they dressed, acted, and presented themselves was odd to him. They acted more like villagers than kings. He was far superior to them that was obvious. They’d only been standing around the table for a few minutes and the king he learned to call Dragon was speaking.

“I assure you none of my people have traveled to your country, we have no ill will towards the prince or wish to start a war.” Dragon was addressing Doflamingo whose lips were turned down into a frown. “Are you calling our prince a liar?” Doflamingo accused.

He let his gaze fall as the alphas in the room turned to look at him, what was Doflamingo doing? It was not him who saw any scouts, why was his uncle putting him on the spot? He wanted to growl, stand and defend himself but instead sank lower in the chair.

“Tell me prince, do you have proof of these accusations?” Dragon asked. He looked up startled, he was no used to being addressed. He glanced at Doflamingo, who seemed to be equally startled. “I do no-.” He started, only to be cut off by Doflamingo. “There is eno-.” Doflamingo froze when Dragon slammed his hand down on the table.

“Silence! This is a meeting for kings and I am speaking to your king, not you kings guard.” Dragon snarled, eyes turning back to him. Doflamingo’s jaw clenched angrily, and he looked around uneasily, all eyes were on him. “Speak your mind, boy.” Dragon snapped when it became apparent he didn’t know what to say.

“N-No there is no proof.” He stuttered out, not feeling so superior to these alphas anymore. It was painfully obvious how inexperienced he was even for his age of seventeen. It was if these strange alphas were looking down on him, and he stood up, grabbing the room’s full attention.

“You cannot fault me for being cautious; I’m only trying to protect my people as any king would.” He kept his voice steady, even as he lied. He’d only come on this trip because of Doflamingo. He did care for his people, but he wouldn’t have come to this country if not for his uncle.

The room remained silent but he continued to stand until another king stood this one by the name of Cobra. “If I may speak,” Cobra looked to Dragon who nodded, “If the young prince is available perhaps we could consider marrying one of the families into the country of Flevance? It would show we mean no ill will, a marriage is certainly better than war.”

He looked towards Doflamingo, taken aback by the turn of the conversation. He had not expected marriage to be thrown into the situation. “That could work, my sister was married to the late king,” The redhead Shanks started, nodding to him, “Your father. Seventeen years ago we have an alliance, why not now?” Shanks looked excited, and he looked to Doflamingo for an answer. “Well?” Dragon asked, and he shuffled in uneasiness. He opened his mouth to respond, and then closed it. Why wasn’t Doflamingo helping him decide?

“What family do you intend to marry my prince with?” Doflamingo finally asked after a long moment of silence. “We have a free omega, pure and untouched.” The blonde king, Judge spoke up. “Absolutely not, our prince will not marry some lowly kingdom!” Doflamingo snapped, eyes narrowing.

He’d forgotten that the Germa kingdom was the lowest of the five kingdoms, and he felt a pinch of disgust at the thought of marrying a family that was no better than commoners. “Let your prince speak for himself.” Dragon growled and looked at him knowingly like he already knew what answer would be chosen.

“Marriage or war?” Shanks smirked, staring at him from across the table. He remained silent, lost in thoughts. “Answer, boy!” Dragon snapped as the minutes passed. “Marriage.” He decided, not surprised to see Judge’s face light up with excitement and to see Doflamingo’s face turn into one of disgust.

“Bring out the documents.” Dragon ordered to a young blonde with a scarred face. The blonde nodded, and he sighed, sitting back down. Marriage was better than war, no matter what Doflamingo thought. If he could avoid bloodshed than he would.

As he waited he heard an alpha arguing through the door next to him. “Get away already! Omegas are not meant to be here.” The alpha hissed quietly. His interest peaked immediately at the mention of an omega, the only ones he’d seen were of his country and he’d grown partially immune to their scent, due to Doflamingo’s obsessive training with him. He’d sat tied up, to hundreds of omegas heats, to smell but not touch.

A precautionary measure, Doflamingo had told him. He sniffed discreetly, and instantly regretted it. The omega had the sweetest, most intoxicating scent he’d ever smelled. He brought his hand to his mouth, stifling a groan. What was this? He was already half erect with one sniff, was this how all the omegas in this country smelled?

He shuffled uncomfortably, trying to hide his forming erection. _Take him. Breed him. Sweet omega._ His alpha growled into his head and he curled into himself on the seat, ignoring the strange glances he was receiving. He wanted that omega, needed the omega. His, the omega was his to take.

..

**Luffy**

He stormed out of the castle angrily, he knew Ace would send him away but it still stung to have his brother treat him like he was so much lower. Sighing he headed out into the forest, there was nothing he could do about it now. At least he’d managed to get out of the castle; all the guards were busy at the meeting.

He halted in his steps, thinking back to the meeting. His stomach flipped nervously, and he reached down to rub at his cock that was stiff and aching in his pants. The smell that had drifted from the door as Ace scolded him took over his thoughts, he’d never smelt anything like that. Was it just the mixture of so many alphas?

He let out a moan as the fabric of his pants rubbed against him, everything felt like it was on fire. “Get a hold of yourself.” He panted out, forcing his hand away from his crotch. He couldn’t do this in the middle of the forest, he’d be seen. If he could at least make it to the waterfall he’d taken Kid to earlier he could hide away in the shadows of the cave behind the water.

Taking a breath he forced his legs to move, a wave of heat shook him as he took each step. What was wrong with him? He wanted an alpha, needed one. “No.” He growled, shaking his head. Was he going into heat? This couldn’t be possible, he wasn’t eighteen yet. There hadn’t even been any of the symptoms the book had said to happen before a heat.

Heats simply didn’t come on this fast, not unless... he chuckled, no that was ridiculous. He refused to let himself think the impossible thought and walked faster.

He was almost to the waterfall, when a shimmer caught his eye. He turned to look at the glowing object and stopped in a stunned silence. It was no object, it was a dragon. As he stepped closer he admired the iridescence of its scales. The dragon wasn’t glowing, just shimmering in the sunlight.

Its eyes were closed and its face was lifted into the air, it was obviously soaking in the sunlight. He’d never seen a pure white dragon or seen dragon’s scales shine as this one did. It was if this dragon had been polished into perfection, it was slim, and strong and, “Beautiful.” He murmured, finishing his thoughts.

The dragon’s eyes opened slowly, turning to look at him questionably. Intelligent, this dragon was smart, much too smart. All dragons were intelligent but this dragon seemed to be reading him with one glance, as if it could see into his soul, into his life. He felt naked and stripped in front of this dragon.

“A-Are you lost? I’ve n-never seen you here before.” He stuttered out, walking closer to the beautiful creature. The dragon’s grey eyes narrowed and it shook its head large head, causing his hair to lift as air was blown around him. “Do you belong to one of the royal families?” He asked, not remembering hearing of such a dragon in any of the kingdoms.

The dragons head tilted as if it didn’t know how to answer the question but then nodded its head slowly. He walked even closer, almost mesmerized causing the dragon to flap its wings nervously. “I should have asked first, may I?” He asked, reaching out to touch the dragon.

The dragon remained still and he took that as a yes, slowly he reached out to place a hand on the dragon’s cheek, which was cool even in the sunlight. Images filled his mind, it was first a pregnant stomach, two hands caressing it, rubbing it lovingly and then it changed and two grey eyes filled his mind. _Mate._ Something whispered into his mind, not a voice but a feeling, it was if the image was talking without words.

Gasping he pulled his hand away from the dragon, “Was that you? Did you do that?” He huffed out, blinking his eyes, feeling disoriented. The dragon didn’t answer, only leaned forward seeming intent on getting him to touch again, as if it wasn’t finished showing him images.

He reached up cautiously about to touch a second time, when a growl filled the small clearing. “Do not touch my dragon.” A deep voice spoke. He whirled around, coming face to face with Law, the prince from the foreign country. What was he doing here? Why wasn’t he still at the meeting?

He immediately took a step back, feeling the forgotten heat fill his stomach even more intense than before. He felt frozen, he couldn’t speak couldn’t move as Law looked him over. His cock twitched and he could feel the bead of pre-cum slide down his shaft.

_Alpha, alpha!_ His omega called from inside of him and Law licked his lips hungrily, as if he could hear his omega. He had to get away now before it was too late. He had to escape this alphas gaze. “Athena get out of here.” Law ordered to the white dragon.

The dragon growled softly and Law’s eyes flashed angrily. “I said go!” He snarled and the sound of wings flapping told him that the dragon had listened this time.

Law watched him for only a second after the dragon had flown away before crossing the short distance between them and crushing their lips together. The kiss was aggressive and rough and he felt himself submitting to the alpha instinctively. His body was so overwhelmed with the alphas scent that he couldn’t find it in himself to get upset that this was his first kiss.

Why did this alpha smell so good? Kid was nothing close to this; it was as if he was drugged, every time he took a breath his mind grew more and more incoherent. _My alpha._ His omega purred, and he moaned into the kiss. This was his alpha?

The kiss was broken much too soon, it left him panting for more and he greedily reached up to pull the alphas mouth back to his. “Alpha.” He mumbled against Law’s lips, pressing his body tightly against the larger one. “You are mine.” Law growled into the kiss, while sliding a hand down his side.

A rush of liquid slid down his legs as Law’s hand grew closer to his ass and he moaned at the sensation. Slick, he was producing slick. “I can smell you. What a good omega, getting wet for your alpha.” Law kissed away from his lips and onto his neck as he spoke.

Yes, he was a good omega. “Take off your clothes.” Law whispered into his ear and he obliged eagerly. It was if he was on auto pilot, his mind was fogged with lust and he knew he’d listen to anything this alpha said right now, not matter the consequences. He couldn’t live with having this alpha, he wanted, no needed this alpha to fill, to breed him.

After his clothes were removed he instantly dropped to his hands and knees, presenting himself. Law who had also removed his clothes dropped down behind him, leaning over him to cover his smaller body. “I am going to fill you with my seed, mark you, take you to my country, fuck you every night, watch you grow plump with my children, little omega.” Law growled against his back, possessively wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him up against his chest. 

“Yes, alpha. Please.” He begged, pushing his ass back and moaning as Law’s hard cock rubbed against the inside of his thigh.  A firm hand slid into his hair as Law leaned back away from him and he soon found himself face first in the dirt. He didn’t mind, only wiggled his ass enticingly, wishing his alpha would fill him soon.

His wish was granted almost immediately, Law slid two fingers into him, stirring his insides briefly before replacing the digits with his cock. He didn’t need any preparation; he was ready now, needed Law inside of him now. “Sweet omega.” Law whispered, and then pushed.

White hot pleasure flashed through him as Law pushed into him and he found himself whimpering in pleasure even as his vision blurred from unshed tears. Nothing could compare to the feeling of having an alphas burning hot cock inside of him, it was setting everything on fire. It was if everything else in life had been dull compared to this feeling. He’d been born for this.

“Nn..” He gasped, saliva sliding out from the corner of his mouth. “Sucking me in so greedily, you really are a good little omega.” Law panted and then started to rock his hips slowly. “Alpha, so good.” He moaned, digging his hands into the dirt to keep himself steady as Law filled him. His mind was blank aside from the cock inside of him nothing else mattered anymore.

“Ride me.” Law ordered after a few more thrust and he whined as Law pulled out of him. “Alpha.” He whimpered, lifting his ass higher. Why wasn’t he being filled? “Shut up and come here.” Law snapped. He immediately shut his mouth, sitting up so he could turn around and crawl into Law’s lap. “You are going to ride me and I’m going to knot you while you are bouncing in my lap like the slutty omega you are.” Law ordered and he nodded.

Slowly he lifted his hips, positioning himself above Law’s cock and dropping down in one flued movement. He sighed in content as he was filled once again. “Fuck.” Law groaned against his shoulder and he lifted himself experimentally before dropping back down. “So good.” He cried, repeating the movement.

His alpha didn’t seem to enjoy the slow pace and soon he was holding onto Law’s neck, crying out loudly as Law thrusted up into him. It only took a few minutes for him to cum, the fullness of his ass and friction of his cock rubbing against Law’s stomach was too much.

Law was panting roughly and he sagged heavily in Law’s arms after cumming, it felt as if all his energy had been taken from him and his thoughts were slowly starting to become more coherent. “Mm.” Law groaned loudly into his ear and then sharp pain shot through his back. He cried as pain radiated through him, he knew it was his alpha’s knot but he couldn’t stop the frightened sob from escaping him.

Almost immediately after being knotted Law roughly pushed his head to the side, exposing the entirety of his neck and his scent gland. Even knowing what was about to happen he wasn’t prepared for the pleasure and pain that came along with his alpha’s bonding bite. He trembled, feeling his cock twitch at the feeling of Law’s teeth sinking into his flesh. Once Law released him he bent forward instinctively, biting into Law’s scent gland. Sealing them together forever.

..

His alpha wasn’t responding to him, “Alpha.” He whimpered, rubbing his cheek affectionately against Law’s neck. Why wasn’t his alpha responding? Why wasn’t he being held? Was he a bad omega? Had he don’t something to upset his alpha? He whined at the rejection and rested his chin on his alpha’s shoulder.

..

What was he doing? Why was he knotted to this prince? Oh, god he had fucked up. He ruined everything. “No, no, no.” He mumbled and tried to lift himself, groaning in pain as Law’s knot locked them together. Please no, he was going to become pregnant. Why had this happened? What was he supposed to do?

Law groaned softly underneath him and shots of warm cum filled him even fuller than he already was. He moaned and sagged heavily into Law’s motionless body, feeling his omega surface again.

..

He mouthed gently against his alpha’s neck, worried and stressed. “Alpha, please.” He begged, wanting any kind of acknowledgement from his mate. He’d been knotted to his alpha for some time now and the longer he went without a response the worse he felt.

“Omega.” Law rasped, finally lifting his hands to softy pull him closer.

..

**Law**

He held back a groan as his cock twitched, shooting another round of cum into the omega on his lap. He was torn between acknowledging the wrong he had committed or not. He could hardly remember what had occurred not long ago, he’d been so overwhelmed by the omega’s scent. His alpha had never taken control of him that way, and now here he was, tied to servant when he had promised to marry a royal omega.

“My alpha.” The omega purred, rubbing against him affectionately. He could feel his alpha burst with pride.  _My omega, only mine. Mate, little mate._ He felt himself smile at how happy the alpha inside of him was, he’d suppressed this part of him for so long, perhaps that’s why this had happened?

“Mm.” The omega hummed and he bent down to lick over the bite on his omega’s neck. The omega did the same causing both of them to shiver.

The contentment was short lived, he smelt him before he heard him. “What the fuck did you do?” Doflamingo hissed and he looked up to see his uncle looking down at them with an unreadable expression. Unable to stop himself he growled threateningly, he didn’t like another alpha this close to his omega especially in this vulnerable state. Doflamingo’s eyes narrowed and before he could move a hard slap was sent across his cheek, causing the omega in his lap to flinch and cower.

The world blurred for a moment and dread filled him. What was he doing? Holding this omega like everything was going to be okay? He’d fucked up badly and now here he was growling at his uncle, the only person who would be able to help him escape this mess.

“I-I didn’t mean for this to happen, the omegas scent it was too strong, I couldn’t control..” He trailed off, trying to explain to his uncle who was staring down at him in disgust. “Couldn’t control your dick? You fucking idiot, we’ve trained you for years not to react to omegas and you still managed to fail. Pathetic.” Doflamingo hissed, kneeling down to look him in the eyes.

“It’s not my fault! I don’t want this.” He mumbled, trying to lift the omega off his lap, who in turn cried in pain and clung onto his neck tightly. “It hurts.” The omega moaned painfully. “I’m sorry.” He whispered to the omega and Doflamingo, he had screwed up both of their lives with his mistake.

“Too late for sorry now.” Doflamingo snapped and then stood with an annoyed expression. “What do we do?” He asked, knowing his uncle was already formulating a plan. “First we wait for your knot to slip out of this slut and then you are to try and wash off that stink.” Doflamingo muttered. He felt his alpha stir as his omega was insulted but he was too drained to even acknowledge his alpha. He simply didn’t want this omega, even if his alpha did.

“The marriage, I can’t.” He whispered, pointing to the bite on his neck. “Can’t what? Get married?” Doflamingo scoffed, “ Don’t be an even bigger idiot the marriage will proceed as planned.” He shook his head in confusion. “But I am bonded.” He explained, wondering if Doflamingo hadn’t seen the bite.

“And? You will marry that prince of the Germa Kingdom, and even if it disgusts you, you will fuck and impregnate that other omega. Do you understand me?” Doflamingo’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “And this omega?” He motioned to the omega in his lap that had grown still during their conversation.

“Right, this omega won’t be saying a word of this to anyone. Isn’t that right Luffy, prince of the Goa Kingdom?” Doflamingo mocked. Luffy flinched in his lap, and he felt his heart speed up. This omega, Luffy, was a prince? The prince of this kingdom? He’d thought him to be a mere servant.

“You will keep quiet about this Luffy, won’t you? I can’t imagine what would happen should you blab about this to your family or worse your betrothed.” Doflamingo spat. Luffy curled as much as he could into his chest, looking frightened and lost. “Tell him not to talk.” Doflamingo ordered.

“You must remain silent for the both of us.” He murmured to Luffy whose head dropped in rejection at his words. “I will remain quiet.” Luffy promised his voice void of emotions. “This never happened, right?” Doflamingo asked, and Luffy’s hands dropped from around his neck to hang limply against his sides. “This never happened.” Luffy whispered.

..

He stood nervously against the horse he was to ride back to his ship; his men were preparing for their journey to the Germa Kingdom. Doflamingo’s coat was suffocating around him and though he hated being covered in another alphas scent he knew it was for the best.  He felt horrible for leaving Luffy alone in the forest but it wasn’t as if he could walk the omega to his room.

As he shuffled, ready to leave a flash of red hair caught his attention. “You don’t remember me do you?” A red haired man asked, standing in front of him. He shook his head impatiently, not wanting to talk to this stranger. “Our fathers were friends, your father was married to my aunt, and we used to play together when we were younger, names Kid. Ring a bell?” Kid smiled at him, and he shuffled, a faint memory stirring in his mind.

He nodded, hoping that would please Kid and cause the man to leave. “I just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage. Sanji’s a real catch, pretty blonde with blue eyes.” Kid smirked at him and he smiled tensely. Please, leave.  “You know, I’m also getting married. To the omega of this kingdom, Luffy.” Kid beamed proudly and his stomach twisted sickeningly.

_Kill him._ His alpha roared and he closed his eyes as a red film blurred his vision. “That’s great.” He snarled, “I have to go.” He excused himself, opening his eyes and pulling himself onto the horse. He ignored his guards cries as he rode off, back toward his ships. He wanted to go home.  

..

**Luffy**

He sobbed into his knees, sitting chest deep in the small pocket of water. Not even the sound of the water fall was able to calm him, not only had he screwed up his life, he had lost his alpha in the process. That was what hurt the most, the rejection. _Alpha._ The omega inside of him whined.

His alpha was leaving him, scared and alone. His alpha didn’t care what happened to him. Another sob racked through his body. The bite on his neck throbbed with each shake of his body and it only deepened the pain of his loss. “Alpha.” He cried, calling for Law who would never come to him.

A soft nudge to his back distracted him from the blinding pain, if only for a moment. He turned to look up at Gaia, who was standing behind him, submerged past her claws in water. She would usually never step into a puddle and hid when it rained. How much was he worrying her to cause her to enter water for him?

“It hurts.” He whimpered, reaching up to wrap as much of his arms as he could around her thick neck. She crooned softly, lifting her head and carrying him back onto the land. She watched him as he dressed; nudging him each time he broke into a fresh set of sobs.

Once he was dressed he used the remaining strength he had to climb onto her back and then he was flying.

**Thanks for reading and forgive me for any spelling errors.**  


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Sanji**

He held his breath, watching from the shadows as two guards walked side by side through the long corridor. If he was caught now, he’d be sent back to his room. _It’s dangerous at night. Your kind should stay in their rooms. Don’t make us report you to your father._ He rolled his eyes at the things he’d been told on multiple other occasions.

Slowly the guards passed and he sprinted to the second door along the wall, opening it swiftly but quietly. Snoring soldiers littered the floor but his eyes drifted past them, there was only one person he’d come to see. Biting his lip he started to tiptoe past the sleeping figures, toward the furthest wall, where he knew Zoro slept.

Luckily nobody was woken by his presence and he soon found himself standing next to the sleeping figure of Zoro. He dropped to his knees, leaning over the larger man without actually touching him. His stomach flipped in anticipation and he leaned down further to lick up Zoro’s neck. It was hard to hold back his moan as the taste of the familiar alpha filled his mouth.

“Mm.” Zoro mumbled tiredly. He looked around quickly to make sure nobody had woken up before pressing his lips against Zoro’s roughly. Zoro’s eyes snapped open and then he was pushed away by strong hands. “Ow.” He whispered angrily, wanting to pull away from Zoro but also worried about waking up any of the soldiers around them.

Zoro’s eyes flickered with annoyance and then he was being dragged out of the room. “You can be killed for handling a prince like that.” He muttered once they were out of the room and in the hallway. “You know better than to be in the knight’s chambers. We will both be killed if your father or brothers were to see us.” Zoro whispered back, looking around anxiously.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten my father and brothers rode for Goa five days ago.” He crossed his arms, he knew Zoro had some memory problems but this was ridiculous. Zoro rolled his eyes, “I remember but that does not mean we are not being watched, should someone see us it could easily be reported upon their return.”

He bit his lip, knowing Zoro was right. He’d only wanted to see the man for a few minutes; he’d been having lustful thoughts all day, a sign that his heat was drawing near. “You should listen to him little brother; luckily it was I who stayed behind and not Ichiji.” A voice spoke from behind him and he turned to look at Reiju in annoyance, had she followed him here?

“Princess Reiju.” Zoro bowed quickly, causing his annoyance to rise. “I never get a bow.” He complained. Instead of answering Zoro just let out a sigh and straightened out, all while avoiding eye contact with his sister. He looked at his sister’s eyes that were cold and disapproving. “I will not tolerate this behavior, even with father gone.” Reiju’s eyes were on Zoro who was still staring down at the ground; it was as submissive as Zoro could force himself to be.

“Behavior? It’s only some fun, we’re not hurting anybody. I’ll go back to being the obedient omega when father returns.” He laughed out, trying to ease the tension. He knew his sister didn’t like him playing around with Zoro but it wasn’t as if he planned on mating with the alpha, it was just easier for him to have someone to mess around with, at least until he was married off. It really wasn’t hurting anybody, as long as she kept them a secret like she seemed to be doing since catching them a few months ago.

“Just because I keep your frolicking to myself, does not mean I condone this,” His sister paused, and then gestured towards both him and Zoro, “I won’t take blame for any unwanted occurrences.” She finished. Heat immediately filled his cheeks; he knew exactly what his sister was trying to say. She was worried that he’d end up pregnant.

It was never going to happen; he and Zoro hadn’t even had sex, unless a few hand and blow jobs counted. But that was beyond the point, Zoro wouldn’t even consider having sex with him, he knew because he’d begged the alpha multiple times to take him to no avail. It took months to even get Zoro to finger him; he had started to think the alpha had some sort of immunity to him. Perhaps it was just the fear of his father that kept Zoro at bay.

He was about to say that when Zoro spoke up first, “I can assure yo-.” Zoro started only to be cut off by Reiju. “You can’t assure me anything, not when you willingly allow my brother’s advances. Don’t feel so confident that you think you can address me. Know your place.” Reiju growled, the scent of alpha filling the air around him.

He automatically cowered, only barely holding back a whimper. The scent of an angry alpha did not bring pleasant memories for him. The pain of being beaten, cut, even bitten started to cloud his mind, all because of his sister’s smell and he held his breath hoping it’d help. It wasn’t as if his sister had done anything, no, she hadn’t but the same couldn’t be said about his brothers.

He was trying to suppress the memories of his brothers, growing upset when he wasn’t succeeding. Luckily Zoro took a step closer to him, causing him to calm down before he started to panic. This was one of the reasons he enjoyed Zoro’s presence, it was strangely comforting, he found himself leaning back against Zoro’s wide chest.

“You’re dismissed, soldier. As are you Sanji.” Reiju snapped, not liking his closeness with Zoro. He nodded and watched as his sister started to walk away from them. He took the opportunity of her turned back to whirl around quickly and whisper into Zoro’s ear, “Meet me at the cove, noon, tomorrow.” He licked the ear quickly before jumping away from Zoro just as his sister yelled. “Sanji!”

..

**Zoro**

He glanced around, making sure he wasn’t being followed before sneaking off into the thickness of trees. Luckily he wasn’t on duty to train the younger soldiers today and his absence would have a higher chance of going unnoticed. He questioned himself multiple times why he went along with the prince’s whims and always came up empty. He simply wanted to be around the younger omega.

He was lost in thoughts, pushing through the shrubbery towards the familiar jagged rocks that led to his and Sanji’s secret little cove when he tripped, falling face first to the ground. “What the fuck.” He grumbled, not remembering a root sticking out of the ground, he’d walked this path many times.

As he stared at the strange looking root, he noticed the different shades of green and the way it glinted when small beams of sunlight hit it. This was no root. “Damn it Hypnos! Go sleep somewhere else! I nearly broke my ankles tripping over your tail!” He yelled into the forest. The tail twitched at his words, and the ground shook as Hypnos stood. It was easier now to make out his dragon, he found it amazing how well his dragon blended into the forest, even with his size.

He waited, barely managing to jump over the end of Hypnos tail as the dragon turned around in a circle to look at him. A few trees quaked in protest and bent out of shape, even falling as his dragon turned. “Stop destroying the forest you brute.” He snapped, only causing Hypnos to huff breath into his face. “Uh.” He muttered in disgust and started to walk down the now free path.

Hypnos followed him, making grunts of protest as trees blocked his way. “Just go away, I’m only going to meet with Sanji.” He muttered, causing Hypnos to speed up in excitement. Shit, now his dragon definitely wouldn’t leave him alone, his dragon wasn’t fond of Sanji but he was fond of what came with Sanji.

It wasn’t long before they reached the end of the trees and were met with a steep rocky cliff, leading straight down to the ocean. He removed his shirt, dropping it next to Sanji’s clothes that had been discarded messily among the rocks. His heart quickened at the thought of Sanji already down below, almost naked. He removed the rest of his clothes, only leaving on enough to keep him from being completely naked.

Slowly he started to slide down the steep cliff, wanting to get as close as possible to the edge of the cliff before jumping into the water below. Hypnos followed him, causing rocks to shoot outward and hit his side. He winced in pain, knowing he’d have bruises but kept sliding down with his dragon next to him.

About halfway down Hypnos snorted in annoyance. “This would be so much easier if you would just fly us down there.” He grumbled. Hypnos turned to look at him and then snorted again, causing the rocks underneath him to shift. He watched in amusement as his dragon slid forward, flapping his wings, and then slipped off the edge of the cliff.

He scooted forward, not able to contain his laugh as he looked down into the cove at his dragon whose head was barely above the water. Huge waves were being made from his dragon’s fall and he smirked with a knowing smile as the water around his dragon rippled. A smaller blue dragon’s head popped out from beside his own. “Hello, Ceto.” He called down to Sanji’s smaller dragon.

Ceto ignored him and instead started to crawl onto Hypnos back playfully, a low purr coming from her throat. Hypnos let out an even deeper purr that was cut off as Ceto pushed his dragon underneath the water. He felt a pinch of worry, he always felt like Ceto pushed his dragon to the limits when it came to water. Ceto was a water dragon while Hypnos, was not.

Pushing away his worry he looked out into the distance, noticing a blonde head bobbing further out in the ocean. “Hey dumbass, how’d you end up out there?” He called. “Control your dragon bastard!” Sanji called back and he burst into laughter at the thought of the waves dragging Sanji out of the small cave below him.

The splashing of water to his side caused him to turn his head; Hypnos was dragging himself out of the water further down away from the rocky cliff. Ceto was following Hypnos, jumping around the bigger dragon playfully, it was strange to see such a big creature move so fluidly. Hypnos certainly couldn’t move like Ceto. It still baffled him how Sanji’s dragon had grown so close to his.

He looked back at Sanji who was steadily growing closer and then jumped off the cliff into the water below. The cold water took his breath away for a few moments, he’d never been much of a swimmer but there was a small pocket of sand inside the cave and his swam towards it eagerly.

He pulled himself up onto the rocks and then walked over to the warm sand. A small opening at the top of the cave let in sunlight, just enough to warm the sand and light the cave enough to see. It was annoying having to feel soaked and dry off in this patch of sunlight every time he came to meet Sanji but this place was the safest to be. He’d much rather feel a little uncomfortable then be caught by somebody worse than Sanji’s sister.

He waited patiently for Sanji to swim into the cave and admired Sanji as he pulled himself out of the water. Sanji was beautiful, even littered in scars. Sanji was covered in thin scars, some shaped as bites, others straight as if he’d been cut. He knew it was from the abuse of the brothers and if he could, he’d happily kill all three of Sanji’s brothers.

As Sanji turned to look at him, he bowed, “Prince Sanji.” He greeted, making sure to keep his face straight and serious. He glanced up, smirking at the sight of Sanji rolling his eyes. “You idiot.” Sanji chuckled and walked over to push him over into the soft sand. His lips were immediately covered in needy kisses and he put restraining hands on Sanji’s hips, he had to keep his alpha in check especially when the blonde decided to straddle him like he was doing now.

Sanji’s lips trailed down from his lips onto his chin, and then onto his neck. He held his breath as Sanji sucked on his scent glands greedily. The alpha inside of him wanted to claim Sanji but he kept control, he’d never claim Sanji, no matter how tempting it might seem. He did enjoy his time with the blonde though.

Sanji moaned, nipping gently at his neck and he tightened his hands in warning, Sanji was not allowed to bite him. Sanji seemed to understand and instead opted for pressing himself down, rubbing their naked chest together. He bit his lip, enjoying the feeling of Sanji’s hardening nipples against his skin. It was nice that Sanji was so eager to touch him but it wasn’t exactly normal. Sanji had grown clingier as the days passed.

He had an idea of what was going on and he slid one hand past Sanji’s wet underwear, to press two fingers against the entrance of the omega. Sanji shivered and pushed himself back on the fingers. _Mine._ His alpha demanded and he quickly pulled his fingers away. Sanji was certainly not his, he’d never be.

He brought his hand out to examine his fingers, a small amount of slick covered the tips of his fingers and he brought them to his mouth. Sanji’s taste exploded on his tongue and he groaned in appreciation. “Is your heat close?” He asked after sucking the slick off his fingers, it wasn’t impossible for omegas to produce slick without being in heat, but it wasn’t as easy. It took more stimulation and he doubted Sanji would be producing slick by just rubbing against him on just a normal day.

“About a week away,” Sanji purred into his ear, pressing himself closer, “Are you going to knot me this time?” Sanji reached up to bite his lip and he kissed the blonde roughly before pulling away. “That is not an option; we can’t risk you getting pregnant.” He grumbled against Sanji’s lips. “I’m tired of waiting.” Sanji whined, rubbing himself against his cheek. He’d have to wash himself before going back to the castle.

“A prince will come for you eventually.” He snapped with a little more bite than he had intended to. Sanji stilled above him, “Don’t ruin the mood.” Sanji hissed and then they were kissing again. He didn’t kiss back at first, his mind filled with thoughts of Sanji with another alpha but there was no point in dwelling, they’d known how this would end since the beginning. They were never going to be able to truly be mates, this was only for fun. Pushing the thought away, he kissed back.

A loud whistle caught them both off guard and Sanji yanked away from their kiss. To his surprise instead of a person catching them it was Hypnos, his dragon was looking down at them from the top of the cave. “Your dragon is a pervert.” Sanji sighed and then started laughing; he couldn’t help but laugh as well. “Go away Hypnos.” He scolded, while laughing.

Ceto suddenly appeared in the water below the cave entrance and he watched in amusement as Ceto sprayed a long stream of water up into Hypnos face. His dragon’s eyes hardened. “Wait, no!” He yelled but it was too late, Hypnos jumped from the top of the cave right on top of Ceto.

A huge wave crashed over both him and Sanji and he held tightly on to Sanji as they were slammed against the cave wall. By the time the water receded, he was gulping for air, Sanji doing the same in his arms. “Can we never get a few minutes of alone time.” Sanji coughed out in his lap. This happened almost every time their dragons were around, which was ninety percent of the time.  

Another wave crashed against them, just below their necks and he glared at the two wrestling dragons. Sanji sighed loudly, standing, and he followed suit. They were not going to get anywhere with these two playing in front of the cave. “They’ve both gotten so close.” Sanji spoke softly, and he snorted.

“Hypnos treats Ceto better than me.” He swore, watching the two dragons. Sanji laughed and another wave of water splashed against their legs. “I’ve never seen such a pretty green, are you sure you don’t remember where Hypnos came from?” Sanji asked.

“You know I don’t remember anything from before your father found me. Hypnos must have been with me before I lost my memory; I remember waking up beside him in incredible pain from the cut on my chest.” He sighed, trying to force himself to remember his past, only causing his head to throb in protest.  What had he been doing before all of this?

A new bigger wave crashed against them, causing Sanji to fall forward into him. “Can you shits go play somewhere else.” He yelled at the two dragons. Ceto’s head snapped in his direction and a strong squirt of water hit him in the face, he fell back hitting the wall roughly. He wiped his face angrily, just catching Hypnos splash water at Sanji.

Ceto growled at this, slapping the top of Hypnos head with her tail. He rolled his eyes as Hypnos lowered his head, placing it under Ceto’s head. What a suck up. Ceto spun around, jumping over Hypnos and disappearing into the water. Hypnos followed, swimming away ungracefully. He sighed and turned back to Sanji who was still wiping water from his face.

“What were we talking about?” He asked. Sanji shook his wet hair and walked closer to him, pressing against him seductively now that the dragons were gone. “About your memory loss.” Sanji whispered and he groaned, pulling the blonde up into a kiss.

..

**Sanji**

He let his mind drift to the previous day as he stared out his window, he wished he could spend every day at the cove but his absence would be noticed if he went too much. He only managed to sneak to the place every month or two.

As the sun lifted higher in sky he noticed his sister come into view, she walked over to the cliff that was directly in front of his window and looked out at the flying dragons. Many who were dipping in and out of the water, they were all wild but accustomed to people enough to not attack. He watched as his sister rubbed her hands underneath her eyes and he wondered if she was crying.

Deciding he’d try to talk to her again before their father arrived home tomorrow he set off out of his room. As he walked out of the castle he saw Zoro training a few soldiers in front of the castle. “Got something there, on your neck.” He called to Zoro who immediately brought his hand up to cover the hickey on his neck and turn to glare at him. The recruits tilted their heads in confusion at the conversation.

He bit his lip as he remembered the taste of alpha in his mouth and Zoro scowled at him before turning back to the recruits. He held back a giggle and continued his walk toward his sister.

The walk was short and his sister didn’t acknowledge him as he stood beside her. Reiju only stared out into the water, her face unreadable as dragons slid through the water below them. “Do you ever miss him?” He asked, guessing what his sister must be thinking about.

“His name was Hesperus.” Reiju rasped, her voice wavering. “Do you ever miss Hesperus?” He corrected himself. Reiju closed her eyes and then shook her head. “It was necessary.” She whispered. “Do you truly believe that?” He questioned, making sure the anger he was feeling didn’t show in his voice. His sister’s dragon had been killed by their father when it was only a baby, all because it was smaller than other dragons. He was sure Ceto would have been killed too if she had come to him as baby, luckily she’d been almost fully grown, and able to protect herself when she’d come into his life.

“I do wonder what he would have looked like today.” Reiju murmured a small smile on her face. “I’m sure just as beautiful as Ceto.” He responded and his sister froze, her smile fading. “No,” She started, letting out a sigh, “He would have been smaller, father did Hesperus justice by killing him.” Reiju spoke confidently, but pain crossed her face.

“Justice, huh? Just like our mother.” He bitterly snapped, his father did not know the word justice. How could Reiju seriously believe their fathers evil reasoning, he killed Hesperus simply because he was jealous, surely his sister could see that. Hesperus was small but he would have grown given time. The same went with their mother; she was disposed after having him, deemed not useful after having had an omega instead of another alpha. His father only wanted alpha children and he was surprised he hadn’t been killed along with their mother.

“Our mother died because of you.” Reiju snapped. Is that what she thought? That he killed their mother? It was not his fault he was born, he certainly wished he hadn’t been. Turning away he started to walk back to the castle, not able to control the hurt he felt. His whole family saw him as a disgrace, as filth, even his sister who he wanted to believe was on his side.

“Sanji, I already warned you to not be sneaking off with that alpha.” Reiju called back to him. He clenched his fist, choosing to just keep walking.

..

**Law**

He leaned against the railing of the ship, taking in deep breaths of the sea air. His body ached, terribly. His head was pounding, and though he hadn’t slept since arriving on the ship, he didn’t think he could sleep even if he wanted to. _My omega._ The alpha inside of him kept repeating. He wanted to go back to Luffy, it physically hurt to be away from the omega but he was on a ship in the middle of the ocean, on his way to meet his bride.

“Shit.” He growled, slamming his fist on the railing. A concerned chirp caused him to look up at Athena who was flying suspiciously close. He knew she wanted to touch him, show him something. “Not now.” He groaned, not wanting to see the images of Luffy that he knew she’d show him.

He turned away the railing, sinking down in exhaustion.

..

**Sanji**

The sound of people talking and knocking on his door caused him to wake up. He sat up, “Come in.” He called and to his surprise Zoro opened the door. “Since when do you knock on the door?” He asked, smirking. Zoro’s face was expressionless and he let his smirk drop. What was going on?

“You need to get dressed and come down to the throne room.” Zoro replied, monotonously. He opened his mouth to respond but Zoro turned quickly and slammed the door shut. What was his problem?

He dressed as fast as possible, and then headed down the hall to the throne room. He could hear his father’s voice perhaps that was what had Zoro on edge? As he entered the room he caught a glimpse of Zoro, who instead of looking at him like he normally would was staring down at the floor.

He moved his gaze away from Zoro to his father who was standing next to a tall blonde man and a handsome darker skinned alpha. It wasn’t hard to tell by the way both males held themselves that they were royalty, even if the younger of the two was looking more than a little exhausted.

“Sanji, come.” His father beckoned and he swallowed the forming knot in his throat. He had a feeling about what was happening and he looked at Zoro once more before walking across the floor to his father. Once he was next to his father, the man whispered into his ear, “Finally, you’re useful.”

“Everyone meet the future King and Queen of the Flevance country.” His father announced louder. People started to clap and he looked up at Zoro whose hands were clenched into tight fist. “Where are my quarters?” A smooth voice asked. He looked up at the younger alpha who was to be his husband. The alpha wasn’t even giving him a second glance.

“Show the prince to his room.” His father commanded two servants and the alpha blinked before talking again, “We leave in a day.” The alpha spoke to him this time and then left to his room. Great, it looks like he was going to be stuck with an asshole of an alpha. “Don’t screw this up.” His father growled into his ear and then he was alone, everyone dispersing to their duties.

He rushed toward the hall Zoro disappeared into, just barely catching the older man. “Cove, tonight.” He ordered, his stomach twisting at the way Zoro’s lips turned down into a frown.

..

He packed his clothes slowly, making sure to enjoy the view of the sun setting from his window one last time. The smell of alpha at his door chased away the peace he got from watching the sunset.

“How sweet, our little brother finally has an alpha cock to knot him.” Ichiji chuckled, causing him to tense. “A big shot prince at that bet he can’t wait to feel that royal sperm fill him.” Niji chimed in and he tilted his head to show submission, hoping his brothers would decide to leave. “I wouldn’t be so sure, our precious little brother seems to prefer the scent of lower class.” Yonji chuckled out.

He frowned; the one good thing about this marriage was that he’d be able to get away from this. His brothers always felt the need to put him down. “Awe, no need to look so crestfallen princess, we’ve come to give you a few more scars to remember us by.” Ichiji spoke up again and he kicked out his feet taking off running for the window.

If he could get to the window he could call for Ceto, she’d protect him. The sound of the door slamming was all he heard before two strong hands were slamming him down into the floor. “Remove his clothes.” Ichiji ordered. He whimpered in fear, as his other two brothers made quick work of removing what he was wearing. Leaving him naked, ashamed, and vulnerable.

“Please.” He whispered, cowering under the scent of his alpha brothers. He didn’t even need to be held down anymore, he couldn’t run even if he wanted too. “Shh, just be a good little omega and obey the alphas.” Niji laughed, and he whimpered when one of his brothers tongues licked up his back, only to bite down aggressively just underneath his shoulder blade.

He closed his eyes, knowing all he could do was wait for his brothers to finish hurting him.

..

**Zoro**

He pulled himself up out of the water and onto the sand, looking down at Sanji who was sitting curled up in a ball, his clothes soaking wet. He’d never seen Sanji wear his clothes in here and he noticed how Sanji’s eyes were closed tightly and he was shivering. He must be freezing in those wet clothes.

Swallowing his worry he sat down next to the omega, frowning when Sanji opened his eyes and reached for him. “We can’t do this; we knew this day was coming.” He frowned, leaning away from Sanji whose eyes filled with hurt.  “This doesn’t mean we have to stop.” Sanji whispered, scooting closer to him.

“God dammit, Sanji, yes it does!” He shouted, causing Sanji to flinch. “You are to be mated; you’re going to move to a different country.” He spoke calmer, trying to ignore the urge to push Sanji down and mate him now before another alpha got the chance too. “You’re coming with me.” Sanji spoke up, eyes looking at the sand.

“No.” He shook his head in denial. “It’s not up for discussion, it’s already been approved.” Sanji ordered, his voice laced with guilt. “You can’t do this to me,” He cried, “You don’t get to decide my life! Did it ever occur to you that I might want a mate? I don’t want to be drug around by you like some puppet.” His voice wavered as he spoke, he felt more betrayed than angry. How could Sanji force him to do this? He didn’t want to watch Sanji marry and fall pregnant to another alpha. He wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“Shut up!” Sanji yelled and then whimpered in pain, falling forward to lean against him. He blinked in surprise as Sanji panted heavily against him and only now did he notice the blood soaking through Sanji’s shirt. “Sanji, you have-.” He started but Sanji shook his head to stop him.

“Just stop; please don’t make me beg you.” Sanji whispered against his side, eyes filled with tears. If from pain or sadness he couldn’t tell, probably both. His alpha whirled angrily inside of him and he pushed down his pride, if Sanji really needed him then he’d go.

Gently he wrapped an arm around Sanji, causing the omega to wince. “I’ll go.”

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Luffy**

Law had left him almost a day ago and he buried his face into his pillow as his body ached painfully. He felt like he was being ripped in half, every part of him hurt and his head throbbed every few minutes. He’d already thrown up twice this morning, and his throat was sore and raw. He’d never felt so sick before.

_My mate_. The omega inside of him cried and he groaned as another wave of pain made its course through his body. How was he supposed to get through this? He didn’t know what was happening; he hadn’t read anything like this in any book. He’d heard of the pain caused by distancing a newly bonded pair but it hadn’t sounded this painful. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive this.

 He should have begged Law to stay by his side, even if only for a few days, he’d had gladly gotten on his knees if it had meant he would have been able to escape this pain. No, Law didn’t want him, his mate wanted another omega. His stomach twisted at the thought and he leaned over just enough to throw up into the bucket beside his bed.

All that came up from his stomach was bile; he hadn’t been able to eat dinner the previous night. His family just thought him to be sick and he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to keep convincing them that was the case. His brothers were smart and even with the wash next to the waterfall, and the smell of his vomit, he knew it was only a matter of time before they caught on to his scent.

He didn’t smell like himself anymore, he’d already taken on the more distinctive smell of his new bond. Law’s scent was now interlaced with his and no amount of washing or time would be able to change that. It’d taken him months to grow used to Sabo after he’d bonded with Koala and he couldn’t think of a palatable excuse to tell his family of why he smelled so different.

He didn’t even want to think of what he’d tell Kid when it was found out that he already had a bonding bite, even if Kid was able to accept him without mating him, he didn’t think he’d be able to have Kid’s children. The thought of sex with any other than Law was nauseating, the omega inside of him practically shuddered in disgust at the thought, and he couldn’t imagine attempting the actual action. He wasn’t sure his omega would allow him to even carry to term if he did get pregnant by another alpha.

That was if he wasn’t already pregnant. He sat up gingerly, cupping his hands around his stomach. Was it truly possible that he could have someone growing inside of him? He bit his lip, not wanting to think of what it would mean if he was pregnant. He would not be able to hide it.

Knocking on the door brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Sabo walking into his room. “I know you aren’t feeling well but it is custom to say goodbye to the kingdoms leaving today.” Sabo spoke softly, looking at his with concerned eyes. He shifted, about to stand so that he could follow his brother when his stomach flipped once again, causing him to quickly lean over and throw up more bile.

He moaned in pain, his head throbbing and he could barely process Sabo’s words. “What is that?” Sabo was asking, standing a few feet closer to him. He sat back up, looking at Sabo whose eyes were locked on his neck. The bruised and swollen part of his neck must have shown when he’d bent over to throw up. He quickly fixed his shirt, praying his brother had not seen the bite.

“Nothing.” He mumbled, standing up weakly. His brother watched him with narrowed eyes as he wobbled and fell back onto the bed. He wasn’t sure he could walk right now. He frowned, about to express his problem when he noticed Sabo take a step closer, sniffing the air carefully.

“There is another smell on you.” Sabo noted. “I was around a lot of people yesterday.” He replied, his heart starting to race nervously. Please let his brother fall for his lie, he needed another day just one more day of thinking to come up with a story to tell his family.

Sabo took another sniff and he knew he wasn’t going to get his wish as Sabo’s eyes widened. He soon found himself slammed down on the bed; he didn’t even struggle as his brother pulled his shirt to the side, exposing the scabbing bite mark. The strong scent of alpha filled the room and he found himself wanted to hide under the blankets to escape the rage emitting from his older brother.

“Did Kid do this? Were you forced?” Sabo asked his voice thick with anger. He shook his head, opting to remain quiet, almost afraid his brother would strike him even though he had never been hit before. He had never smelled this kind of scent from Sabo and his omega side wanted to cower and submit.

“Then who if not Kid?” Sabo growled, barely containing his rage. He winced in pain as Sabo’s fingers dug into his arms but didn’t dare try to pull away. His instincts told him running from Sabo would be a bad idea. “I can’t say,” He whimpered, “Sabo you are hurting me.” He finished, his voice wavering as Sabo’s grip tightened inside of loosened.

“Who did this?!” Sabo roared, removing one hand from his arm to punch the head board next to them. The bed creaked at the action, and tears filled his eyes. He was terrified of his brother, of what it would mean should he say Law’s name. He curled into himself, not able to hold back the sob in his throat.

All he wanted was Law, was his alpha to come and protect him, to hold him. He brought his now free arm up, covering his bite with his hand. He wasn’t going to be able to obey the only thing his alpha wanted; he wouldn’t be able to keep Law’s name a secret from his family. He was a failure, he couldn’t even do the one thing Law had asked of him.

“Dearest, Prince Luffy, you are expected.” Koala called from the door, she must not have be able to see him underneath Sabo or decided not to question the situation. “Coming.” Sabo responded and then brought up a hand up to wipe away the tears he hadn’t known had fallen from his eyes. “You must stay close to me; we are not done discussing this.” Sabo warned, and he nodded knowing there was no way to escape.

Sabo helped him stand and he held on to Sabo’s waist as they walked down the hallway. Koala watched them, her eyes guarded and he wished he could disappear. Only Shanks, Kid, and Cobra remained around to say goodbye to so he took comfort that only two Kingdoms would see him in this state, even if one of them was who he was to be married off to.

Every step was torture and by the time they made it out of the castle he was vomiting again. “Alpha.” He mumbled, wishing Law was around to comfort him. _Alpha._ His omega mimicked. A fresh set of tears threatened to overtake him and he covered his stomach, a sense of panic feeling in. He needed his alpha.

A strong arm wrapped around his waist and he looked up at Sabo, whose eyes were unreadable. Koala was also looking at him and he realized they had both heard him call for his alpha. He let his head drop, ashamed. It wasn’t only his life he was ruining, it was his entire families.

As they approached the leaving Kingdoms he closed his eyes, letting Sabo guide him. “Excuse my brother, he isn’t feeling well.” Sabo spoke and then the sound of people bidding farewells started.

“Vivi’s soon coming of age; we will be anticipating your son’s arrival.” Cobra was saying and he opened his eyes to see Ace who was mumbling something to Caerus, his lips turned down in a scowl. He would have laughed at his brother’s disgruntled expression, if not for the way his body started to ache again. He let out a breath, leaning heavily against Sabo.

“We will be waiting to hear the news on Luffy’s first heat.” Shanks was now speaking to his father. He rubbed his temple as his head started to throb at the words. This whole situation was a mess. “It was a pleasure meeting you.” A voice spoke from beside him and he turned to look at Kid who was smiling down at him.

Sabo shuffled to the side and he found himself suddenly hidden from Kid’s view. He was too tired to care, he could hear his brother talking to the alpha and he rested his forehead against Sabo’s back wishing he could just sleep this all away.

Ace followed them as they walked back to his room, not deterred by his protest or Sabo’s angry pheromones. When they entered the room Ace immediately shut the door before turning to look at both of them suspiciously. “What has you so riled up Sabo?” Ace asked.

He looked up pleadingly, if Ace found out it would be bad. Ace had a short temper, there really would be no escape should his second oldest brother find out he was bitten. “Luffy we have to discuss this.” Sabo sighed, looking just as unwilling to talk to Ace as he was.

“Discuss what? What is going on?” Ace looked back and forth between them, not used to being out of the loop. Sabo reached around to pull his shirt lower and he could do nothing but look down as his bite was show to Ace in full. “Caerus!” Ace yelled and he looked up to see Ace sprinting toward the door, eyes murderous.

“Ace, no!” Sabo shouted, reaching Ace just before he made it to the door. “I’ll kill that prince!” Ace growled, struggling in Sabo’s arms. His legs trembled and gave out at Ace’s words; he sunk to the floor weakly. Ace knew about Law? He was going to kill his alpha? He whimpered uneasily, not sure what to do. He couldn’t allow his brother to kill Law, but he was so weak right now.

“Ace calm down, Luffy has not stated who has done this. We do not know if it was Kid.” Sabo urged. He instantly relaxed; Ace didn’t know about Law, he thought it was Kid who had done this. He let out a breath of relief just as Ace turned around and headed straight for him. His arm was grabbed roughly and he gasped in pain as Ace yanked him to his feet.

“Tell me your alpha.” Ace demanded, sending a wave of pheromones straight at him. The weight of an alpha’s command was strong and he instantly bared his neck, “Law.” He sobbed, his chest tightening as he disobeyed Law’s request to keep their mating a secret. A fresh wave of pain took him over and if he could, he would have sunk back down to the floor.

“That was not necessary.” Sabo snapped at Ace. He found himself pulled away from Ace and into Sabo’s more comforting arms. “Luffy is this true? You are mated to the Prince of Flevance?” Sabo asked sternly and he nodded. “Yes but it does not matter. Law does not want me, he is going to marry and have children with another omega.” He wiped weakly at the tears falling onto his cheeks.

“How could you allow this to happen?!” Ace yelled, pushing Sabo away to grab his shoulders angrily. “I didn’t mean for this.” He choked out, his shoulders aching in protest. “Bullshit, you didn’t want this!” Ace growled, “You could have called for Gaia if you were being forced, shit Luffy, what were you thinking?” Ace shook him angrily, his voice wavering.

“It wasn’t like that! You don’t understand! I couldn’t stop it!” He yelled back, thinking back to the previous day, of how fast things had happened. “Don’t you dare tell me you couldn’t stop yourself! Omegas and alphas even in heat or rut ca control themselves to an extent. You would have been able to call for help.” Ace objected, his scent growing even angrier.

“Ace, back off.” Sabo snapped, yanking Ace away from him. “I’m not lying!” He urged, tears spilling over. He couldn’t hold back his emotions and he sunk back down onto the floor with each sob that left him. He was telling the truth, he hadn’t been able to stop what had happened. Why couldn’t his brothers believe him?

“Enough, we need to discuss this with father.” Sabo spoke. “Don’t tell father!” He gasped out, trying to control his sobbing. “I’m not telling him.” Ace grumbled, his voice still laced with anger. “If we do not sort this out we are looking at war, this needs to be handled now.” Sabo insisted.

..

**Sanji**

He watched in disgust as his soon to be mate leaned over the ships railing, emptying the lunch they’d just eaten into the sea. He assumed Law was sea sick, which sucked considering he loved swimming. Why did he have to get stuck with a person who didn’t enjoy the water?

He sighed, deciding to swim. He might as well enjoy the water while he could; it wasn’t as if Law was going to entertain him. The alpha had yet to have a proper conversation with him.

He dived into the water, enjoying the cold that surrounded him. It didn’t take long for a smooth press of scales to slide underneath him. Ceto carried him quickly back to the surface, chirping happily at him. He sat on her back contently as she swam next to the sailing ships, he watched Law’s white dragon Athena who was sticking close the ship.

He noticed the way she followed Law and the way she kept trying to extend her tail to touch the alpha, only to have him snap angrily at her. He sighed, was this how things would be from now on? Stuck with a grumpy alpha who didn’t want to swim, have fun, or even talk. If only, he looked at Zoro who was watching him with a wary smile. He wanted to ask Zoro to join him but he knew he shouldn’t test his new alpha.

“Come here!” Law yelled to him and he blinked in surprise.

He quickly climbed back onto the ship, taking a second to watch Ceto shoot out of the water and up into the clouds where he knew Hypnos was flying, hidden away from eyes.

..

**Law**

He grunted at Athena and then emptied his stomach into the sea below them. _My omega._ His alpha whined. Gasping, he wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to chase away the pain he was going through. His body ached terribly. He wished he could go back to Luffy.

“Law.” Doflamingo snapped and he looked up from the ocean, going light headed at the sudden movement. “Control your bride, we alphas do not let omegas do as they please.” Doflamingo ordered. He looked over to see Sanji sitting on top of a dragon’s back. He didn’t see the harm in the action but he was too tired to argue with Doflamingo.

He took a deep breath. “Come here!” He called to Sanji, who looked up startled. He waited for the blonde to make his way to him, “Yes?” Sanji asked, looking down nervously. He almost felt bad for the omega, knowing that Sanji would never gain his acceptance, not when he so badly wanted Luffy.

“You are to be the future Queen of my country. You cannot be reckless, do you understand?” He asked. An unreadable expression passed the omega’s face but Sanji nodded without an argument. Grunting he turned back around, another painful headache shooting through his temple.

..

**Luffy**

It had been a few days since his father had found out about him being bitten, and he looked from the doctor to his stomach. He couldn’t believe what he’d just been told, what had just been confirmed. “What do you mean he is pregnant!? Only a few moments ago you told us he had not undergone a heat!” His father yelled, looking bewildered.

“It is true that he holds no signs of experiencing a heat but I am not lying when I say he is pregnant.” The doctor answered, looking at him with interest. “How could this happen? None of this makes sense.” His father groaned, looking at him angrily. He shuffled under the stare, bringing his hands up unconsciously to cover his stomach.

“We are a fated pair. Aren’t we?” He asked the doctor. “That is ridiculous fated pairs are no more than a myth.” Ace who was sitting next to bed protested. “It is extremely rare but I have seen this happen once before. Two people mating before their coming of age and conceiving a child. Call it a fated pairing or a rare occurrence. It won’t change the facts. You have a pregnant omega.” The doctor spoke to his father.

_Mine._ His omega purred and he rubbed his belly, a sudden urge to protect the unborn inside of him rising up. It was his duty to have his alphas children. He smiled softly, it was scary but the sense of rightness chased away the uneasy feeling he had been having. Everything would turn out okay, he knew it.

A sudden bang caused him to jump and look up. His father was staring at him with disgusted eyes, “Get rid of it,” His father hissed to the doctor, “You are not having this baby.” He spoke to him. He curled his arms around his belly, no his father wasn’t saying what he thought. “Your highness.” The doctor mumbled.

“Do as I order and remove that atrocity!” His dad shouted and the doctor moved toward him with an apologetic expression. “No!” He screamed, his thoughts hitting him all at once. _MINE!_ His omega exclaimed loudly, and he kicked himself out of the bed and ran toward the door.

He had to protect his babies, they were his, and nobody had the right to take them from him! Both of them belonged to him! “Guards!” His father yelled and he felt two pairs of arms circle around his chest and waist. He kicked angrily, fighting with every ounce of strength he had to get away.

He felt his panic rising as he was dragged, inch by inch toward the bed. “Strip him.” His father ordered, and he turned around to bite the guard who was pulling at his pants arm. The guard hissed and was thrown onto the bed. “Honey, we need to talk about this!” His mother protested.

“This is getting done. Leave if you can’t watch.” His father snapped. A guard pulled harder at his pants and he cried in fear, they were going to kill them, and there was nothing he could do. “Careful.” Ace hissed beside him. “Father.” Sabo muttered.  “Shut up the both of you.” His father snapped.

He struggled harder, and then his pants were removed, leaving him exposed. “Gaia! GAIA! GAIA!” He started screaming, looking for anybody to help him. “HELP ME! GAIA!” He cried, kicking at the guards who were now holding him down, the doctor was turned around looking through his medical equipment. They couldn’t do this! “GAIA!” He screamed as loud as he could.

The wall came crashing down from just behind Ace and then the room was burning. His arms were released and he covered his eyes as unbearable heat burned above him. As the heat died down he opened his eyes to find the guards missing, disintegrated in Gaia’s fire. The bed was melted above him, and his brothers, father, and the doctor were cowering as far from the bed as possible.

Gaia’s enraged roar filled the room and he looked toward his dragon, tears falling from his eyes. He covered his stomach protectively, sobbing in fear of what almost happened. They had almost taken his babies from him. The room shook as Gaia dragged herself into it, breaking the bed as she climbed behind him.

She was breathing heavily and he leaned against her as she curled around him, guarding him from the rest of the people in the room. Hot breath blew over his stomach as she bent down to sniff at him and then the low rumble of her growling filled the room, threatening anyone to move.

 “This is ridiculous, Luffy stop this nonsense.” His father spoke, causing Gaia’s growl to grow louder. The floor was shaking with the constant rumble of her growling. Before he could answer another crash came from the other side of the room, causing dust to shower over them.

Caerus was gripping onto the side of the wall, looking into the room; his louder growl was directed at Gaia who shifted to look at Caerus. Ace looked around wildly, struck between the two dragons; he slowly started to take steps back toward Caerus. The sound of flapping entered the room and he could just make out Metis and Apollo looking through Gaia’s original hole.

“Enough. Everyone is dismissed, Ace get Caerus out of here.” His father ordered, knowing that they’d all die if the dragons decided to fight in this small of a space. Gaia’s head snapped toward his father, and she watched as his father raised his hands up showing no harm and exited the room with Sabo and the doctor. Ace took the opportunity of her turned back to sprint to Caerus, climbing onto his back and flying out of the room.

He reached up to rub Gaia’s snout once she stopped growling. “Thank you.” He whispered his lip quivering as he spoke. What was he going to do? He couldn’t stay here, not if it meant the death of the babies inside of him. “Babies?” He sniffed, rubbing his stomach. _Babies._ His omega cooed.

**Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Ace**

He sighed as the cart he was pushing bumped into the side of the castle wall, causing a few grapes to roll off the tray and onto the floor. “At least the water didn’t spill.” Sabo murmured, causing him to grunt in agreement. It’d been a day since their father had tried to force Luffy to have an abortion and he’d taken it upon himself to bring the cart of food to his brother who was still under the protection of Gaia. Hopefully Luffy would allow him in the room, as upset as he was about the situation he still cared about Luffy’s health.  Pulling the cart away from the wall he continued walking, Sabo following him in silence.

Not much was to be said, their whole family was a mess at the moment. A firm hand on his chest caused him to break out of his thoughts and look up at Sabo who was looking around the corner of the castle wall with unreadable eyes. He let go of the tray, looking around the corner as well to see his parents staring at each other, both with crossed arms and irritated expressions.

“Let us be rational about this, whether you like it or not that is our son and grandchild in there.” His mother spoke, pointing further down the hallway and towards Luffy’s door. Grandchild? He hadn’t thought of the baby inside Luffy’s stomach as family, not until now. A deep feeling of unjust made his stomach twist, he’d almost let his niece or nephew die yesterday. What had he been thinking?

“I have been rational, I have yet to send Apollo into that room and remove Gaia. I have decided there will be no forced abortion.” His father responded and he wanted to snort. The castle would be torn apart should his father even attempt to move Gaia, his father’s dragon Apollo was strong but Gaia was fiercely protective of Luffy, it’d take more than some fire to move her.

His mother’s face reddened at his father’s words. “You would be foolish to not consider this a forced abortion, not telling Luffy that the strain of being away from his alpha will result in a miscarriage is the same as removing that baby with our own two hands.” A hurt expression crossed his father’s face at his mother’s words. Luffy was going to have a miscarriage? He swallowed the forming sense of dread; he couldn’t sit around and let Luffy go through this unknowingly.

“Do you think this does not pain me? I do not want to watch our son go through this anymore than you do but we have no room to be selfish, not when thousands of lives rest on the decisions we make. I will not wage war for this fetus.” His father sounded defeated. “You mean our grandchild.” His mother snapped back, not seeming to care about his father’s downcast face.

“Rouge, we are done with this discussion.” His father sighed, pushing past his mother and walking down the hallway away from them. Tears filled his mother’s eyes and he wanted to rush to comfort her, instead he remained quiet until she gave one glance at Luffy’s door and walked away. He turned to Sabo, wondering what his brother thought of this. Surely his brother would agree with him, they couldn’t let Luffy miscarry, it was wrong.

“Are you truly okay with this?” He asked. Sabo remained silent for a long moment before answering. “It is what is best for our country.” Sabo sighed. He frowned in disappointment that was not the answer he wanted to hear. “That is not what I asked.” He kept his voice steady, already feeling his anger build. He already knew what Sabo would say. “It’s already been decided.” Sabo grunted, expressionless.

_Wrong._ His alpha growled. Without thinking he grabbed the collar of Sabo’s shirt, slamming his brother against the stone wall roughly. “That is our brother, our niece or nephew,” He hissed, “How would you feel if this was happening to Koala?” He knew he was hitting below the belt with his question but he didn’t care, what the hell was wrong with his brother? Sabo’s face flashed with anger and then he was pushed away just as roughly. Sabo fixed his collar before speaking. “That is not fair and you know it. These are two different circumstances,” Sabo took a breath, “Look, I love Luffy but that does not mean either of us should condone his actions, not when it affects our country.” Sabo looked away guiltily as he spoke.

“He has the right to know.” He spoke bluntly, damn the country, family should come first. “Where was this attitude when our brother was being held down?” Sabo turned back to stare at him accusingly. He knew he’d screwed up yesterday, he accepted that but it didn’t give Sabo the right to throw the event in his face. Sabo knew he’d always tried to do what he thought was best. “I was wrong.”  He replied simply, pushing down the hurt he felt.

Sabo’s eyes narrowed, “I won’t stop you from telling him but I want no part in this.” He watched as Sabo turned and left causing his disappointment to grow. Sabo was no better than his father, what kind of brother would sit around and let this happen? Well, screw him. He’d help Luffy on his own.

Swallowing his anger he pushed the cart toward Luffy’s door. He was about to reach for the knob when a rush of heat blew over his feet and a loud growling caused the door to tremble. He paused and then knocked instead. “Go away!” Luffy yelled with a hoarse voice. “You haven’t eaten, please, I brought food.” He yelled back, eager to open the door and check on Luffy.

“I’m not hungry!” Luffy called back. He chewed his lip, thinking of a way to get Luffy to open the door, “Think of the baby.” He called, feeling slightly guilty at playing that card. It was silent for a long time, “Who is with you?” Luffy finally asked, Gaia’s growling grew quieter now. “It’s just me, I promise.” He responded and he could just barely hear Luffy talking from the other side, he was talking to Gaia. “Come in.” Luffy finally called.

He opened the door slowly, a little fearful that Gaia was waiting to set him ablaze. He pushed the cart in first and then entered, looking at Luffy who was sitting against Gaia, in shock. His brother was much worse than the previous day, he’d never seen Luffy look so exhausted or sleep deprived. Dark bags were underneath his brother’s feverish eyes and he was extremely pale. His worry grew, this wasn’t right; his brother shouldn’t have to be going through this.

His couldn’t help but let his gaze rest of Luffy’s stomach, was there really a baby in there? Luffy’s hands immediately shot up to cover his flat belly protectively, as if his eyes were going to harm the baby, even Gaia’s tail moved to rest over Luffy’s hands, hiding the stomach further.

They stared at each other in silence until a small breeze drifted into the room from the large holes in the wall. “You can leave it by the door and go.” Luffy croaked out, looking away from him. “Are you feeling okay?” He asked, knowing it was a stupid question. Luffy obviously wasn’t okay but he didn’t know what to say that would get his brother to talk to him.

Luffy snorted and then rubbed his stomach, Luffy’s expression changed into something he’d never seen on his brother’s face. Luffy had never looked so lovingly at anything as he did that flat belly, it made his heart ache. He’d seen Koala look at her rounded stomach the same way from time to time but it had never affected him the way it did to see Luffy behave this way. It made him want to protect, to fight, for the baby inside Luffy. He felt in this moment that he would even kill if necessary, it was strange and confusing. “Just go, you don’t have to pretend to care.” Luffy spoke, eyes still on his stomach.

His shoulders immediately drooped, he felt defeated. How could he get Luffy to forgive him? “Luffy, I am so sorry. I was in the wrong. I love you and I know that I am going to love that baby. Please, forgive me.” He tried to speak as softly as possible, hoping his apology would get through to Luffy.

“How can I trust you? I’m just an omega who knows nothing right? For all I know, the second I stand up you will use your alpha to subdue me.” Luffy snapped, looking at him with defensive eyes. He thought back to how he’d forced Luffy to speak his mate’s name, instantly regretting it. “I know I can be hard to deal with but back then I really thought you’d been raped,” A knot formed in his throat, cutting him off.

He’d taken out his fear by behaving aggressively towards Luffy but when he’d seen Luffy’s bite the thought of an alpha forcing himself on his brother who had yet to come of age had been his first thought, he’d never felt fear as strong as then, “I’m your brother, I’m supposed to protect you.” He whispered, hating the feeling of unwanted tears forming. He wiped them away hastily, he’d betrayed Luffy yesterday and now he was going to pay the price by losing his brother.

Luffy remained silent. “Can you forgive me?” He asked, not able to stop the way his voice trembled. Luffy’s eyes had softened, and he felt a bit of hope as Luffy started to stand. “Ah.” Luffy gasped just as he was about halfway up and his heart sped up in fright as Luffy’s hand flew to his stomach, eyes closed in pain.

He instinctively rushed forward, only stopping when Gaia growled threateningly. He stared at Luffy not knowing what to do, ignoring the grinding of stone and hot breath of his back. Even with Caerus’s arrival he couldn’t tear his eyes from his pained brother. “Luffy, what’s wrong?” He asked. Was he too late? Was Luffy already having a miscarriage?

“It’s fine, I just have these pains.” Luffy panted, straightening himself out slowly. He frowned as Luffy stumbled once he was standing straight, having to steady himself by pressing a hand against Gaia’s side. “May I?” He asked, gesturing to Luffy, he wanted badly to close the distance between them. An uncertain look passed Luffy’s face but he nodded. “There is something I need to tell you.”

..

**Luffy**

“I promise I won’t hurt him.” Ace was talking to Gaia and he couldn’t help but smile. He had been pissed at his brother but even if he had wanted to, he didn’t have the strength to stay mad at Ace. He pressed his hand palm flat against Gaia’s cheek before stepping over her tail and finished closing the distance between his brother and himself.

They hugged briefly, “I forgive you.” He mumbled against his brother’s neck, taking comfort in his brother’s scent. It wasn’t the preferred scent, he’d rather it been Law hugging him but it was familiar and needed after spending the previous night feeling completely alone. “Thank you.” Ace whispered back, sounding choked up. He pulled back, nudging Ace teasingly, who smiled at him in return.

“What did you need to tell me?” He asked, turning Ace’s smile into a frown. Ace lead him toward a couple chairs against the wall and he sunk down thankfully into one. He didn’t want to acknowledge how tiring it was to stand, it frightened him. “I heard father talking and you have the right to know that being away from your alpha will cause you to miscarry.” Ace spoke quickly, as if speaking fast would cause the words to hurt less.

He immediately reached up to hold his stomach protectively. _Babies._ His omega was defeated. Deep down he’d known already, what would happen but hearing the words solidified the fate of his babies. He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming in frustration, this wasn’t fair.

“I know, I can feel myself getting weaker.” He whispered after a few minutes. He kept his eyes downcast; not wanting to see Ace who he knew would be looking at him with pity. “What do you plan on doing?” Ace asked, voice rough with emotion. “I don’t know but I can’t lose them.” He mumbled, his throat tightening. He’d rather die than live without the two inside of him.

“Them?” Ace asked, sounding confused. “I don’t know how I know but there are two babies inside of me, maybe it’s the omega inside of me. I just, I’m sure that there are two.” He tapped his fingers lightly against his flat stomach. _Two._ His omega confirmed.  A flash of hands moving caught his attention and he looked up to see Ace reaching for his stomach with an awed expression.

He was torn between slapping his brother’s hands away or allowing them, uncertainly he moved his own hands and Ace’s hands replaced his. Ace’s hands didn’t move, just rested on his stomach for a long while, both of them were silent and he watched in interest as different emotions passed over his brother’s face. “Do you know the genders?” Ace finally asked, looking up at him.

“No, just that there are two.” He answered; it did not matter to him. The future was so bleak for his unborn babies that he couldn’t allow the torture of wondering what gender they could have been. He closed his eyes, wishing he could change the future. “You are going to be huge.” Ace chuckled. He opened his eyes in surprise, why would Ace think that? He would no longer be pregnant come a week.

“No, I won’t. You heard father I will miscarry as long as I am away from Law.” He whispered, holding back tears. He’d never get to grow round and healthy with Law’s children, he’d never be granted that luxury.  “I will help you get to him.” Ace answered immediately, eyes determined. “How?” He mumbled, not believing his brothers words, he couldn’t allow himself to hope.

Ace’s hands left his belly and he watched as Ace stood, pacing around the room. “I will sneak you out of here. I’ll gather the supplies and a map.” Ace was starting to look excited. “Why do I need a map? I understand the supplies but wouldn’t I just be flying for the Germa Kingdom?” He shuffled, ignoring the thought of Law with Sanji.

“Law will already be sailing back home, we are flying for Flevance.” Ace corrected him, pausing to look at Caerus. “We?” He asked, not liking the gleam in his brother’s eyes. “I’m not letting you do this alone.” Ace proclaimed, crossing his arms. “I can’t ask this of you.” He argued, he couldn’t imagine his brother defying their father, it would mean the end of Ace’s chance to rule. Ace would be throwing his life away.

“You aren’t asking. I’m doing this because I am your brother and I couldn’t live with myself if I sent you off alone.” Ace bounced on his heels, looking ready to leave now. The memories of Ace complaining about learning to rule and his dislike of having to be married filled his mind. He knew Ace had his problems with how everything worked when it came to being royalty but was this truly what his brother wanted? He wasn’t sure.

“Go ahead and eat. Pack what clothes you can today, we will leave tomorrow night.” Ace urged, leaving the room before he could protest.

..

**Law**

He’d only been home a day and he found himself leaning over his desk, deep in his thoughts. What was Luffy doing? Was he okay or was he suffering too? Was he lonely? Did Luffy want him? He wanted Luffy. “Luffy.” He murmured, looking out at the sand dunes. How beautiful Luffy would have look dressed in his countries clothes. He could picture Luffy basking in the sun and then calling him to the small oasis next to his castle to cool off afterward. He wanted more than anything to have Luffy here with him.

Knocking brought him out of his thoughts. “Come in.” He called, turning around to see the green haired guard his to be bride had brought along. “What do you need, soldier?” He asked, annoyed that his thoughts of Luffy had been interrupted. “I’ve been sent by the king’s guard to inform you my prince has gone into heat.” The guard replied tensely.

Doflamingo had sent this guard? “What of it?” He snapped, who cared if the blonde was in heat? He certainly did not plan on helping the omega through his heat; he did not need to pretend to do that until he was eighteen. The guards jaw clenched angrily and he wanted to roll his eyes, what was this guard’s problem?

“I was ordered to bring you to him.” The guard responded, voice on the edge of growling. He sighed and stood, was Doflamingo trying to test him? He didn’t want to go, would rather do anything else, however if Doflamingo had ordered this then he’d do it. He’d entertain the omega as much as he could.

Standing he walked past the guard who was oozing angry alpha. He wondered what had this guard so upset. Surely the guard wasn’t infatuated with the blonde omega, that’d be unfortunate. Pushing away his thoughts he walked quickly to the room, ready to get this over with.

He was about to open the door when the guard cleared his throat. “Please be gentle with him.” The rasped, sounding pained. He grunted and opened the door, covering his nose as the disgusting smell of the omega’s heat drifted out. This smell was wrong. _Not my omega._ The alpha inside of him complained.

The guard beside him moaned so it was only him that this smelled wrong too. Stiffly he walked into the room, closing the door. The blonde omega was lying on the bed, curled in on himself. He walked slowly over before sitting on the edge of the bed, causing the omega to sniff tentatively and sit up.

..

**Sanji**

He gasped as slick slid down his thighs, he hated his heats. Hated the way he craved an alpha, any alpha. The heat inside of him was almost unbearable and he fought the urge to slide his fingers inside of himself, he wanted to hold off on touching himself for as long as possible, knowing that it only made the heat worse. Once he started he wouldn’t be able to stop.

He tensed when the sound of his door opened and remained as still as he could; only daring to breathe when he felt the bed sink in next to him. _Alpha?_ His omega was as confused as he was. He sniffed again and sat up to look at Law. He was in heat so why wasn’t he turning into a pile of lust at an alpha being in the room with him. Law didn’t smell, right.

He still felt himself heat up as he looked at Law but only because he was an available person who could help ease his heat. Law didn’t smell tempting but he looked tempting. He pushed the smell aside, this was the man he was supposed to be mated with, and he finally had an alpha that was allowed to touch him so why was he just sitting here?

Slowly he crawled over to Law, testing the waters. Law was watching him with guarded eyes and he hesitantly slid onto Law’s lap, straddling the alpha. _Alpha?_ His omega questioned, still put off. Another wave of heat rushed through him and he groaned, not caring what was going on. He just wanted somebody to touch him.

He leaned forward, kissing at Law’s neck. Instead of responding Law remained still and he pushed his hips down to grind against Law, confused on why he wasn’t receiving a reaction. “Alpha?” He questioned and then cried in surprised when Law roughly pushed him off. He was still processing the fact that he was now on the floor when the sound of retching filled the room.

Law was slumped over, leaning away from him and throwing up violently. Was Law throwing up because of him? Had he done something wrong? “Law, are you okay?” He asked, unsure of what to do. Law wiped his mouth angrily and turned to look at him. “Don’t touch me, omega. It’s disgusting.” Law snarled, sending a wave of pheromones his way.

He sunk lower to the ground at the alpha’s anger. Was he not good enough? The rejection of the alpha was intense and he took a deep breath to steady his thoughts. Luckily this was the first day of his heat and he was still mostly in control. He didn’t want to think of what he’d do if Law rejected him this way when his omega side had the control.

He looked at Law in fear; certainly Law wasn’t going to be with him through his whole heat. He couldn’t handle the torture of having an alpha reject him every day for the next four days. Wait, would Law reject him every heat? How was he supposed to be with an alpha that found him disgusting?

..

**Ace**

He checked his bags, making sure he’d packed enough food. Did Luffy need to eat more now? He was feeding three. Biting his lip he started to shove more food into the bag. He’d stolen the map from their study room and now only needed to bring the food up to Luffy’s room, everything else was already there, along with Gaia and Caerus who’d also already been told what was happening.

The dragons didn’t seem thrilled with leaving their homeland but had agreed to it.

When he was finally content with the amount of food he had packed he turned around, only to find his mother staring at him. He shuffled the bags behind himself, trying to hide them. He couldn’t be caught now; his father and Sabo would definitely mount their own dragons and stop them from leaving. He needed to escape with Luffy without them knowing, at least until they were out flying over the sea.

His mother didn’t say anything, but he knew that she knew exactly what was happening, her eyes said it all. He remained still as she walked over to him and then swallowed the lump in his throat as she hugged him fiercely before turning and leaving without a word. He felt a weight off his chest, knowing that his mother had just given them her blessing. He could rest easier, knowing that at least his mother approved of their departure.

..

Luffy ate while he secured the bags to the dragons, making sure nothing would come loose and fall while they flew. After making sure the bags were secure, he worked gently around Gaia, laying a blanket on her back and then working on tying it and a rope around her. He didn’t like how weak Luffy looked and he didn’t trust his brother to be able to hold himself up, not that he’d say that.

He made sure to make the same contraption on Caerus as well, just to appease Luffy.

After Luffy finished eating he helped his brother onto Gaia’s back and then started to secure the rope around his waist and hips. “I am strong enough to ride.” Luffy complained but didn’t attempt to stop him. “This is just in case you need to rest; the rope will keep you on even if you fall asleep. I am going to tie myself to Caerus as well.” He replied.

Luffy sighed but didn’t complain further. After securing Luffy he quickly climbed onto Caerus, also tying himself. He folded the map, stuffing it into a small pouch resting on his side and then clicked his tongue, signaling to Caerus that he was ready to go. Luffy did the same; strong wind blew them forward as the dragon’s wings flapped.

And then he was airborne, Luffy beside him. Luffy smiled at him weakly and his chest tightened. He knew that he was doing the right thing. He looked back toward the castle, noticing Metis and Apollo watching them. The last reminders of what they were leaving behind. “Let’s go.” He called to Luffy.

**Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Luffy**

He fumbled with the ropes around his waist, sighing when the knot only grew tighter. “Ace, I can’t untie myself.” He called to his brother who was busy unstrapping supplies from Caerus. “Just a moment.” Ace responded. He sighed and ran his fingers along Gaia’s golden neck causing her to purr loudly, shaking him.

“You have to stuff yourself, I’m serious Caerus like full. That goes along with water; drink as much as possible and then you need to sleep until it is time to leave, no messing around.” Ace’s voice filled the small clearing they were currently at. This was the last stop they would make before flying out over the sea.

“Did you hear that Gaia? Eat, drink, and sleep. Ace is right; we don’t know when we will find places to land. It’s going to be a hard journey.” He spoke sternly to Gaia who chirped in agreement. “Off you go.” Ace grumbled to Caerus who was already flapping his wings eagerly, ready to eat. He chuckled softly as Caerus took off, deliberately hitting Ace with the tip of his tail causing his brother stumble.

He smirked as Ace started his way, rubbing his chest angrily. “Caerus seems to be in a good mood.” He laughed when Ace stopped beside Gaia. “Hmph.” Ace grunted and started to untie him. It didn’t take long for Ace to remove the rope and help him off Gaia. “Let me help with that.” He spoke to Ace who was already starting to remove the supplies from Gaia so she could go hunt.

“Why don’t you start getting some food ready? There really isn’t much to untie here.” Ace suggested, looking at him warily. “Right.” He sighed, leaving his brother to his business and walking over to the bag of food removed from Caerus. He supposed it was better to focus on smaller task then lifting bags off of Gaia. Even though he didn’t say it, he knew Ace was aware of how weak he was feeling.

He’d slept all night on Gaia and he still felt tired. _Sleep._ His omega side urged and he felt a wave of exhaustion crash over him. Why did his omega side insist on sleeping? He shook his head, trying to rid the urge to sleep and started to pick through the bag of food. “We need a fire if we want to cook. Otherwise we are just going to be eating fruit.” He called to Ace who looked to be arguing with Gaia.

“I’ll go gather some firewood.” Ace called back and turned back to Gaia who was now supply free. “Go on.” Ace shooed Gaia who flapped her wings angrily before flying off. “What was that about?” He asked Ace who was now walking over to him. “She didn’t want to leave you.” Ace grumbled and bent down beside him to look at the food.

He focused on creating a comfortable bed while Ace collected firewood and then waited patiently as Ace created a fire. “We need to eat as much as possible before we leave as well, same goes with water.” Ace mumbled, poking at the meat cooking on the fire. He bit his lip, his stomach flipping at the sight of the food. “I don’t think I can.” He mumbled, suddenly nauseous.

“You have to.” Ace urged, throwing him an anxious look. “More than me, you need all the energy you can get,” Ace frowned, “You know that right?” Ace asked, glancing at his stomach. “Yes. I know.” He responded, covering his stomach. Was that why he was so tired? Was his omega trying to conserve energy? He bit his lip as he pondered and then tentatively reached for an apple, taking a small bite.

Ace smiled and then handed him the water canteen, “Drink.”

As they ate he grew drowsy, even missing his mouth as he took bites of the meat. He could barely keep his eyes open; the last thing he felt before falling asleep was Ace’s arms guiding him to the ground.

 He was awoken by the sound of sloshing and growling. He opened his eyes to find Gaia looking down at him and the sun setting behind her. He sat up gingerly, his body aching in protest. “Gaia did it! Stop being a wimp.” Ace was yelling and he had to blink a few times to make sure what he was seeing was real.

Caerus was belly deep in the lake in front of them; Ace was also in the water, face red. “I can’t fill the barrels for you! I wouldn’t be able to lift it high enough to tie it back onto you, you will just have to dip down and fill it yourself.” Ace snapped and Caerus growled louder, slapping his tail angrily against the water. He hadn’t thought much of the empty barrels Ace had tied to the dragons until now.

He looked back up at Gaia who had barrels secured to her side, a faint sloshing could be heard when she moved. He was surprised Ace had managed to get her into the water deep enough to fill them. “Come on, please. We need to leave.” Ace was begging now to Caerus who tossed his head to the side in defiance.

Ace covered his face in defeat and he jumped when Gaia growled loudly behind him, causing both Ace and Caerus to look at them. A loud thud from Gaia’s tail sounded just after the growl and he blinked in surprise as Caerus reluctantly sunk down into the water, filling the buckets. He hadn’t known Caerus had a soft spot for Gaia; he looked up at his dragon again whose mouth was slightly hanging open, revealing large sharp teeth. Perhaps Caerus just knew better.

Ace hurried to Caerus after he was standing to climb onto his back and start closing the buckets, sealing in the water. “Thanks.” Ace called to Gaia, causing Caerus to shake and throw Ace off his back and into the lake. He couldn’t help but laugh as Ace and Caerus exited the lake, soaked and angry.

Caerus walked to a patch of sunlight, sitting in the last rays of the sun to dry off while Ace started to put out the fire. “It’s time to go, but here,” Ace handed him the last piece of meat, “Eat and drink again.” Ace turned away, starting to remove his soaked clothing. He pursed his lips in annoyance, he didn’t want to be tended to this way but he was appreciative of Ace. He wouldn’t have been able to do this alone.

He ate and drank quickly; he couldn’t believe he’d slept the whole day away and still felt exhausted.

After everything was ready to go and Ace had changed into dry clothing he found himself being lifted back onto Gaia. Ace checked the rope almost four times before seeming content that he wasn’t going to fall off of Gaia. “Are you sure that you want to do this?” Ace mumbled, seeming reluctant to ask, “I think this is the right thing to do but it’s your body and um, I just wouldn’t feel right without hearing how you feel.” Ace eyes dropped to the ground.

“This is the right thing to do,” He reached, taking his brothers hand, “Thank you for doing this for me, no matter what happens from this point on, I want you to know that I wouldn’t change my decision. I know the situation is bad but the babies inside me, they deserve to live. No matter what.” He squeezed his brother’s hand, smiling when Ace looked up at him, squeezing his back.

“I will do my best to get you to Law.” Ace responded confidently but his brother couldn’t hide the fear in his eyes. Ace was scared, it didn’t matter how strong Ace looked or acted his brother wasn’t invincible. They were going to a country, not knowing how they would be received, that was if they could first make it across the ocean without ships.

Their dragons were strong but still living beings, they needed food, water, and sleep just like anything else. There was a very high chance the dragon’s strength would give out before they even reached Flevance. With ships their dragons would be able to land and rest whenever needed but now everything relied on whatever they came across that was big enough to land on.

He squeezed his brother’s hand tighter. “We can do it.”

..

**Sabo**

He opened his eyes slowly, still drowsy from sleep. The scent of his mate was the first thing that caught his attention, the same as every morning since they had wed. Smiling he picked himself up just enough to lean over and kiss Koala’s shoulder. He placed a hand on her growing stomach, his alpha bursting with pride. As he looked at his hand the image of Luffy holding his stomach filled his mind and he frowned.

A sudden wave of guilt crashed over him, reluctantly he removed his hand. He would rather not be reminded of the situation Luffy was in. “Go back to sleep.” Koala mumbled tiredly and he chuckled. Deciding to let her sleep longer he slid out of bed, pulling on his clothes and then walking out onto the balcony of his room.

It was something he found himself doing often, just standing on his balcony and watching Metis.

He immediately knew something was wrong, Metis who would usually be waiting for him to emerge was instead staring away from the castle into the distance. Apollo was next to her and he frowned when both started to chirp and flap their wings anxiously.  

Quickly he headed out of the castle and to the dragons, Metis upon hearing his arrival started to click and chirp louder rushing over to him. “Shh, calm down. What’s wrong, girl?” He patted her neck comfortingly, causing her to quiet. He noticed that Apollo hadn’t even turned to look at him, just continued staring away into the morning sky.

Metis clicked impatiently, asking for his attention. He looked back up at Metis who started to gesture with her head towards the hole in Luffy’s room. “Is Luffy hurt?” He asked uneasily. Had Luffy already had a miscarriage? He wasn’t sure what to do and hesitantly decided to check on his brother. He climbed onto Metis, who immediately flew him up to the hole in Luffy’s room.

He jumped off of her back, confused to see the room empty. He’d been expecting a furious Gaia and upset Luffy. Where was Luffy and Gaia? He walked over to the flattened bed, feeling the sheets and finding them cold. Luffy had been gone for some time; he took a breath to keep from panicking.

Perhaps Ace would know where their brother was or at least help look. Ace was mad at him but surely Ace would help if it concerned their little brother, Ace tended to spoil Luffy. He hurried through the hallways, opening Ace’s room without knocking. The first thing he noticed was the empty bed and then the state of the room.

He stared at the scattered clothes; not wanting to think of what he already knew had happened. He searched for other possibilities. Perhaps Luffy and Ace were having breakfast. He sprinted from the room, hurrying down into the kitchen where he ran into his mother, also walking toward the kitchen.

“Have you seen my brothers?” He asked. “I have not seen Ace since last night.” His mother responded, eyes guarded. He sucked in a breath, pushing past his mother and into the kitchen. He only had to listen for a second to hear the workers complaining about missing food. “Shit.” He hissed and headed back to the front of the castle, barely keeping his composure.

“Gaia! Caerus!” He shouted loudly once he was outside, feeling the blood leave his face as neither dragon responded. Metis was beside him instantly, nudging his back impatiently. He turned around to look at her, not wanting to accept what was staring him in the face.

Metis kneeled down in front of him, clicking anxiously, asking to be ridden. Numbly he climbed onto her back, holding on tightly as she shot up into the sky faster than she usually would when being ridden. He closed his eyes as Metis flew, faster than he’d ever seen her before. The wind hit his face harshly and it helped clear his mind.

He had to accept the fact that his brothers had fled, it was obvious. His throat tightened in sadness, why hadn’t they spoken to him first? He knew he’d upset Ace but they were brothers, they always discussed things. He knew he had a choice to make, allow Metis to carry him to his brothers or go home.

He pictured his two brothers, without him. Fear filled him, how would they survive without his guidance? He had to go to them! He shook his head, no; he was the heir to the kingdom. He had a duty, he had Koala. What was he supposed to do? He rested his forehead against Metis’s neck in confusion. His brothers or his duty?

“Shit, dammit. Ace, Luffy.” He groaned, and then opened his eyes, slamming his hand down against Metis’s neck to get her to stop. “No, no! Metis we have to go home. I can’t leave. We can’t leave.” He made his choice, he couldn’t abandon his responsibility. Not even for his brothers. Metis growled lowly and he frowned, she had never growled at him before. “I said to go home.” He ordered, feeling his heart break. “They will have to survive without us.”

Slowly, Metis turned around.

Once he was off of Metis he ran to the study room, knowing his father was most likely to be there. He wasn’t wrong, as he entered the room his father was standing there, staring at the empty wall where a section of the study map was torn off. “Father.” He panted, not sure how to tell him.

“I know, they are gone.” His father replied, voice cracking. He looked down; his father’s words confirmed what he already knew. It was if the words being spoken out loud cemented his brother’s fates. They were truly gone. He could feel wetness drip from his eyes and he wiped it away in confusion. How could he cry when he felt so numb?

“What do we do? D-Do we go after them?” He stuttered, perhaps he could still get his brothers back, with his father’s permission. “No, they are gone.” His father rasped, “Send word to Cobra that Ace has been sent on an errand and his arrival will be delayed.” His father finished speaking, tracing the missing piece of map. They were going to lie?

“Are you sure lying is the best option?” He asked, he trusted his father but what was the point of lying? Ace would never come home, what was his father stalling for? And what of Luffy? What would they tell Shanks?

“This is the best way to handle the situation right now; there is no need to set off panic.” His father snapped, turning to look at him with expressionless eyes. “What do we say about Luffy?” He asked, he grew uneasy at the way his father’s face grew colder.

 “That is not a concern yet; Luffy won’t be turning eighteen for some time. Luffy was not intended to leave this kingdom until he was of age.” His father turned away from him. He couldn’t help but feel that lying was going to end up hurting them in the end but instead of questioning his father he nodded and headed out of the room to send word to Cobra.

..

**Ace**

They had flown for almost a day and a half and he patted Caerus who was sagging tiredly down onto the rock cliff they’d landed on. It was a barren rock that barely fit both dragons but he knew they had to take what they could find.

He untied himself from Caerus and then untied a barrel of water, using all his strength to gently drop it down onto the rock. He pulled it to the front of Caerus, opening it and filling his water canteen before gesturing to his dragon that promptly shoved his snout into the barrel, gulping the water eagerly. He grabbed a bag of food, and then headed toward Luffy.

He first untied a barrel of water for Gaia, having to put more effort in as he knew she wouldn’t allow him on her back. As she drank water, he worked on untying Luffy who had managed to remain asleep even during their landing. He bit his lip in worry as Luffy didn’t respond to his pulling of the rope. He grunted as Luffy slid off Gaia into his arms once the rope was removed.

He sat down in what little space they had away from the dragons, Luffy still in his arms. He checked Luffy’s water first, frowning as he noticed it was only half empty. How had his brother not drunk all of it? He gently patted Luffy’s cheek, causing his brother to blink his eyes open slowly. “Are we there?” Luffy mumbled, eyes drifting closed.

“Not yet, Luffy I need you to drink water for me.” He replied, shifting Luffy in his arms. He didn’t like the way Luffy’s head rolled limply with his movements. How had Luffy already fallen back asleep? He groaned in worry.

Hot breath fell on his back and he turned to look at Gaia angrily. Caerus’s eyes were already drifting shut; he didn’t have time for Gaia’s worried behavior. Luffy needed her rested. “Go rest,” He snapped, “We need you both of you rested. I don’t know when we will find another place to land.” He finished in a calmer matter, relaxing when she let her head drop, closing her eyes.

“Come on, Luffy. Drink.” He murmured, bringing his water up and pouring it into Luffy’s mouth. Luffy coughed and then swallowed, he smiled as Luffy’s eyes opened again. “I’m so tired.” Luffy spoke, looking up at him with a little more awareness than before.

“You can sleep as much as you want, just, please drink and eat first. You need to eat as much as you can. I don’t know how long we will be in the air after this.” He urged, pulling a few fruits from his bag. The meat was already spoiling; he’d give it to the dragons if they would take it. It was better than nothing.

His own stomach growled in hunger and he ignored it, peeling a piece of fruit he pressed it to Luffy’s lips. “I can still eat on my own.” Luffy complained and struggled to sit up on his lap. Luffy’s scent grew distressed as he struggled to sit and he let out his own pheromones to calm his brother. He subtly helped Luffy sit up and then watched as Luffy weakly ate a couple fruits.

He grabbed a fruit for himself, hiding his frown behind it with each bite. They still had a long way to go.

..

**Law**

“Please.” Sanji begged, kneeled down on the floor in front of him, hand gripping his pants. His stomach flipped at the smell of Sanji’s heat, it was much stronger now that it was Sanji’s third day. The blonde was at the peak of his heat and he’d been sent in once again by Doflamingo. He held in his breath, trying to stop himself from breathing in the scent.

Sanji was naked and he could see the excess amount of slick sliding down the omega’s legs. Had the smell not been so wrong he probably would have managed to sleep with Sanji. _No._ His alpha argued. He sighed, letting out his breath. The alpha inside him was right; even if Sanji smelled fantastic he could not fathom the thought of being with another aside from Luffy.

Even if he’d only spent a few hours with the other omega, Luffy was his mate. Luffy belonged to him just as he belonged to Luffy.

“If you won’t touch me, please will you bring in Zoro?” Sanji panted, eyes filling with tears. “Zoro?” He asked, eyes narrowing. “The green haired guard, he will know what to do.” Sanji whimpered, letting go of his leg and curling into himself as if in pain.

He should have guessed that guard was involved with the Sanji; did his to be bride sleep around with all the guards? Or Zoro in particular? He supposed he couldn’t say much, it wasn’t as if he was pure. He did feel bad for Sanji, if he could choose he’d easily release his hold on the blonde, he only wanted Luffy in the end but things didn’t work that easily. Not for them, they had a duty to fulfill.

But even if they had a duty this was ridiculous, he couldn’t mate with Sanji, not now. He’d have to tell Doflamingo that and stop this nonsense, at least until he was eighteen. Looking away from Sanji he walked out into the hallway, glancing at Zoro who was staring away from him. He could smell the barely suppressed anger.

As he walked down to Doflamingo’s room he felt a sharp pain in his side, a pain he hadn’t been able to rid since leaving Luffy. He grasped his side, biting his lip. Hopefully Luffy wasn’t experiencing these kinds of things as well. If he couldn’t be with the omega he at least wished the best for Luffy. He frowned, his alpha attempting to take over. This was wrong; he shouldn’t have to be away from Luffy. _Mine._

He pushed open the door to Doflamingo’s room, not surprised to see his uncle frowning at his arrival. “I can’t do this, it’s impossible. The smell is sickening.” He spoke bluntly, standing taller. He wasn’t going to let his uncle force him to mate with Sanji. It wasn’t right; it should be Luffy in there. His alpha was extremely close to taking over.

“That is not my fault. Stop being a brat and do your duty.” Doflamingo responded, crossing the room to stand directly in front of him. “I can’t. I do not desire him. He is not my mate.” He growled, not able to contain his alpha. He needed Luffy, he hated this. _Wrong_. He alpha growled, yes this was wrong. He didn’t want that blonde omega.

“You will obey me.” Doflamingo snarled, slamming him back against the desk next to the door. “I will not.” He hissed back with just as much authority. _Fight._ His alpha urged and he agreed. He wouldn’t do this, not now, not ever. He pushed back against his uncle, forcing the bigger man off of him. “I will not.” He repeated.

“Come with me.” Doflamingo snapped, grabbing him by the back of the neck. His alpha roared in anger and he brought both hands up to push the hand away from his neck. He wasn’t strong enough he realized as Doflamingo slammed the door open, dragging him out into the hall. “What are you doing?” He shouted, digging his nails into his uncle’s arm. “Giving you assistance.” Doflamingo growled.

..

**Zoro**

“Please, Zoro. I can smell you.” Sanji called through the door causing him to cringe. Sanji had begged him for the last two days to go into the room. “I can’t.” He rasped, pressing his forehead against the door. He was relieved Law hadn’t given into Sanji’s needs but he also felt horrible.

He hated seeing Sanji this way, begging, pleading for someone to touch him. He knew this wasn’t the real Sanji and he hated the fact that other people, that Law was seeing Sanji this way. He felt so defeated; there was nothing he could do.

“I said no!” A voice yelled from down the hall and he quickly pulled away from the door. His eyes widened as Doflamingo came into view, manhandling Law by the back of his neck, dragging the younger alpha down the hallway and towards Sanji’s door.

He stepped away from the door in confusion, he didn’t like the way this looked. This wasn’t how a king’s guard was supposed to treat the future king. He bit his lip as Doflamingo opened Sanji’s door, dragging Law inside with him. What were they going to do?

He stepped closer to the door. “Don’t touch me!” Law snarled, he grabbed the hilt of his sword. What was he supposed to do? “Omega, remove his clothes.” Doflamingo’s deeper voice growled and he felt his heart drop. The walls were suddenly closing in on him and he sunk to the ground. No, this couldn’t be happening.

..

**Sanji- warning: attempted rape.**

He stepped away from the door as the door opened, expecting Zoro to finally have given in. His smile faltered as Doflamingo walked in, dragging an extremely pissed off Law. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth and then moaned as Doflamingo’s scent filled the room. It was so different from Law.

_Alpha._ His omega purred. A gush of slick slid down his legs and he hurried over, grabbing onto Doflamingo’s shirt. Please, let Doflamingo touch him. He wanted it so bad, wanted an alpha more than anything else right now. “Don’t touch me!” Law snarled as he clung onto Doflamingo.

He shied away from Law’s angry pheromones, burying his face into Doflamingo’s shirt. “Mm.” He hummed, reaching to paw at Doflamingo’s crotch. “Omega, remove his clothes.” Doflamingo growled, his alpha demanding. He paused and nodded, he’d eagerly do anything if it would ease the pain he was in.

He dropped to his knees, grabbing the hem of Law’s pants. He gasped in pain as Law’s foot connected with his side. “Do not dare touch me, you filthy omega.” Law hissed, eyes murderous. Doflamingo was now holding Law’s arms behind his back now and he frowned in confusion.

Doflamingo sighed and then dragged Law over to the bed, restraining him. “I said to remove his clothes.” Doflamingo sent another wave of pheromones his way and he inhaled deeply, his omega in complete control. “Yes, alpha.” He purred, licking his lips he climbed onto the bed and reached for Law’s pants once again.

This time he managed to remove the clothing, leaving Law bare in front of him. “Stop this! I just need more time.” Law growled, struggling to get away from Doflamingo. He paused and looked at Doflamingo for his next order, “Shut up.” Doflamingo snapped, covering Law’s mouth. “Omega.” Doflamingo purred, sending another wave of pheromones.

He moaned and then whined in confusion when Law’s pheromones hit him as well. He was so confused on what was happening. “Stop your whining and get that mouth to work.” Doflamingo ordered. He nodded, positioning himself so he could easily take Law into his mouth. He slid his tongue across Law’s cock, receiving no response.

He could feel Law struggle harder and was about to pull away when Doflamingo sent another wave of pheromones confusing him further. Hesitantly he took Law into his mouth and then a loud sob broke through his fogged mind. He pulled off to look up at Law who was now still and staring down at him with tear-filled eyes.

Law’s scent was distressed now instead of angered. Even in heat he knew this was wrong, he quickly scooted back, falling off the bed. What had he been doing? He was about to rape Law, what was wrong with him? He cowered away, from both the alphas, what was going on?

“Both of you are pathetic.” Doflamingo sighed after a moment and then stepped off the bed, leaving Law. His mind grew clearer as Doflamingo exited the room and he looked up at Law who was curled into a ball. “Luffy.” Law sobbed so quietly that he wasn’t sure he heard the alpha correctly. Luffy? The prince?

He wanted to apologize but he was too frightened and instead sunk lower to the floor, ignoring his waves of heat. He watched Law until the alpha sat up, holding his neck like it was a lifeline and pulled his pants up before leaving without giving him a glance.

..

**Zoro**

Time felt like forever as he sat against the wall, waiting for the alphas to leave the room. He was worthless, he couldn’t even gather the courage to go into the room and take Sanji away from this situation. He didn’t have the right to. He chuckled, what bullshit. Why should birth choose who you ended up with?

The door opening caused him to snap his head up, he watched as Doflamingo stalked down the hall. He held his breath waiting for Law who didn’t come out after. His stomach flipped, he didn’t want to know what was happening. He counted the seconds as he waited for Law.

He stood anxiously as the time passed and finally let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding as Law exited the room. The scent of Sanji drifted off the alpha, he felt numb. Law didn’t look at him just kept walking, only pausing to punch the wall once, smearing blood on the stone before continuing down the hall.

He looked at Sanji’s door and then shook his head. He couldn’t bring himself to face Sanji.

..

**Ace**

They’d been flying for two days straight and he rubbed Caerus’s neck comfortingly. “Just a little more.” He lied, knowing they still have a long way to go, at least two more days of flying. Both dragons were lower, not high in the sky anymore; it showed him how exhausted they really were. Caerus chirped at him and his heart dropped, his dragon rarely made these kinds of noises.

He frowned in worry and then shouted in shock as Caerus made an abrupt turn. He noticed a piece of land a little ways off, a small island. His heart started to race with hope, this could be what they would need to make it to Flevance.

Both dragons landed, panting heavily, immediately pulling their wings against their bodies. He unstrapped himself and then removed the supplies from Caerus. “Go eat what you can, find what water you can, sleep.” He mumbled and then ran to Gaia doing the same.

Luffy was deeply asleep as he untied him and he waved Gaia away after removing his brother. He frowned as both Gaia and Caerus slowly walked away toward the island trees. They were too exhausted to fly. There was not much on the island, he could tell by a single glance. He knew his dragons were not going to eat well, if at all until they made it to Flevance.

Guilt washed over him, they’d be happily lying around in the sun if he and Luffy hadn’t decided to leave. He laid Luffy down in the shade of a tree and then started to look around. Finding a small stream he filled his canteen and then rushed back to his sleeping brother.

Luffy’s face was reddened and he pressed his hand against his forehead, not liking the heat radiating off his brother. He definitely had a fever. He sat Luffy up, shaking him softly; he hadn’t talked to Luffy but once since they had stopped on those rocks two days ago. “Alpha.” Luffy groaned once he was stirred out of sleep.

“We are almost there, you have to be strong.” He urged, tilting water into Luffy’s mouth. Luffy’s lips were extremely chapped, as his were. He couldn’t imagine how Luffy felt. He felt exhausted just riding for so long, Luffy must feel even worse. “You need to eat.” He murmured, reaching for their remaining fruit.

He helped Luffy eat, mashing up the fruit and slowly feeding his brother. He fed Luffy until his brother lifted a shaky arm, stopping him. “Ace, they are dying.” Luffy croaked, voice cracking with pain. His heart dropped as Luffy started to cry, sobbing softly. “Stop, Luffy you can’t stress yourself out. We will make it.” He whispered, trying to convince himself.

He couldn’t allow himself to show Luffy how panicked he truly felt. Luffy nodded and he wiped away the tears, they had to make it. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if they didn’t make it in time. “Come on, let’s finish this. We need to let our dragons rest, we should try as well.” He encouraged, starting to feed Luffy again.

He ignored his own hunger, he wouldn’t eat. Every piece of food they had needed to go to Luffy, he could wait.

..

**Law**

He watched as Athena sniffed at his bruised and cut knuckles. He wasn’t sure how to feel anymore, he felt angry but mostly lost. He’d always since he was a child been struck by Doflamingo but never had Doflamingo pushed him this far. Was Doflamingo just trying to save the kingdom? Was his uncle doing what he truly felt was right? Or was Doflamingo doing this for some other reason?

He was confused, completely and utterly confused. The worst part was even if he decided to exile Doflamingo, he couldn’t. His uncle knew how to run a country, he didn’t. He didn’t have the first clue on how to rule over his people. He needed his uncle.

“Why didn’t you tell me what was going to happen?” He hissed, suddenly over taken by anger. Athena tilted her head, watching him and then leaned forward to touch him. Images flashed too quickly for him to see. _Change._ Athena said. “Yeah, yeah. The future is always changing.” He grumbled, looking away from her.

She touched her nose to his chest again and an image of him crying filled his mind. It was her view from the previous night. _Sorry._ She was saying. His chest tightened and he wrapped both arms around her neck, it wasn’t her he was really angry at. “Me too.” He mumbled, taking comfort in her presence. He’d missed her these last few days; he was tired of avoiding his dragon.

The image of Luffy came into view and he pulled away from Athena. “I don’t want to see him.” He whispered, the image sending another pain through him. He wanted more than anything to see Luffy but it hurt too much.

Athena grumbled and then her tail was wrapped around him and he was forcefully sent the images. It was of Luffy on a dragon, another male, his brother, was riding beside him. Why did Luffy look so sick? _Coming._ Athena urged and the image faded.

He shook his head in denial. “Oh shit, no, no, no.” He muttered, standing up in shock. Luffy was coming? To Flevance? No no no. This couldn’t happen; Doflamingo could not be allowed to see him. “When?” He shouted, touching Athena. The image he received was of a sun setting and rising. He only had one day.

“I have to hide Luffy.” He yelled and then covered his mouth, hoping he wasn’t heard. “I have to.” He said quieter to Athena, panicking. His uncle could not be allowed to know Luffy was coming, nobody could know. What was he supposed to do? No no no no.

Athena touched him again and the image of blonde hair and a cocky smirk filled his mind. Yes, he could help. He would hide Luffy. “Take me to him.” He rushed out, running to the balcony doors, ready to fly.

..

**Sanji**

He was finally out of heat and he stared out his window, regretting everything that had happened. He owed Zoro and Law an apology for his behavior. The click of the door opening made him turn around to see Zoro standing, fresh sheets in his arms.

He watched quietly as Zoro placed the sheets on the bed and then turned to leave. He finally gained the courage to speak right as Zoro reached the door. “I know you are upset.” He tried to keep his voice steady. Zoro paused but remained silent.

“Please, talk.” He murmured, hating the way Zoro wouldn’t even turn to look at him. “There is nothing to say.” Zoro responded and then left. The familiar feeling of hurt caused his chest to tighten, he grasped at his chest wishing he could leave this place. He hated it here; he didn’t even have his dragon to run to. Ceto had refused to come into the country; there was not enough water for her.

He was completely alone. “There is a lot to say, you idiot.” He whispered.

..

**Ace**

Another two days had passed and he looked forward, fear blossoming in his chest. Where was the land? They weren’t going to make it. Gaia’s tail was already dragging in the water, her head drooping in exhaustion. “We are almost there.” He yelled to both dragons, there was no use in talking to Luffy. His brother was completely slumped over on Gaia, the only indication he was alive was the slight rise and fall of his chest.

Both dragons remained silent causing his fear to grow. A small dot in the distance finally gave him the hope he needed, they were almost there. He wanted to yell in relief, only his relief was cut short when Gaia faltered and dropped down into the ocean, her feet dragging in the water. “Gaia!” He yelled, panicked. If she went down Luffy would go with her, they’d both drown.

Gaia chirped in distress, flapping her wings harder but not gaining enough momentum to lift herself higher. Caerus crooned in an attempt to calm Gaia who was starting to panic. They were so close, this couldn’t happen now. He watched in fear as the land slowly got closer. They wouldn’t make it; Gaia was going down too fast.

The loud splash was all he needed to hear, Caerus abruptly stopped, slamming him forward.  
He ignored the pain of hitting his chest against Caerus’s neck; too busy focusing on untying himself from Caerus. “Shit, shit, shit.” He cried, fumbling with the knot. He had to get to Luffy. Gaia was making loud clicks as she thrashed in the water and he felt tears spring to his eyes.

Even if he managed to save Luffy, Gaia would die. “Shit, please, no.” He cried, pulling at the rope around him. The land was right there, they’d come so far. Caerus roared loudly and then clicked, flying closer to the water but not able to help Gaia. Finally he was free, he stood, about to dive into the water when a blue dragons head popped out right next to Gaia.

He paused in fear, was this dragon going to kill Gaia, how was he supposed to fight a water dragon in the fucking ocean? He watched Luffy who was still unconscious, slamming into Gaia as she thrashed. He held his breath as the blue dragon swam closer and then dived under the water. Had it left?

Gaia growled loudly and then the blue dragon popped up under Gaia, holding her up. The dragon was purring loudly, even he could tell it was saying it meant no harm. He let out a breath, falling back onto Caerus who had also started purring, Gaia remained silent but let the blue dragon start to guide her toward the shore.

Caerus flew ahead and he noticed a second dragon watching them from the shore. He shook his head, wasn’t this a dragon less country?

Caerus landed roughly and now that he was untied he flew forward, tumbling into the sand. “Fucking hell.” He hissed, rubbing his head. He worked quickly, untying Caerus from all the supplies, waiting impatiently for Gaia to make it on land.

He felt extremely guilty as Gaia dragged herself onto land with wobbly legs and he ran forward to pat her. “Good girl.” He murmured. “Thank you.” He called to the blue dragon who was watching from the ocean. He quickly ran around, untying Gaia to relieve her from extra weight knowing that Luffy wouldn’t’ forgive him if he didn’t and then untying Luffy who was covered in blood and still unconscious.

Luffy slumped off Gaia and into his arms and he threw one more glance at both Caerus and Gaia who were panting harshly and lying in the sand. “Thank you.” He said to both and then turned to give all his attention to Luffy. He noted that the blood was coming from Luffy’s bloody nose but everywhere else looked fine. No blood elsewhere.

He sunk into the sand, holding Luffy. What did he do now? “Luffy.” He mumbled, trying to wake his brother. He received no response, his eyes filled with tears. “Thank god you are alive.” He whispered, pulling his brother tighter against him.

“Well this isn’t what I was expecting.” A smooth voice spoke from behind him. He whirled around to see a blonde smirking down at him; he narrowed his eyes, glaring at the stranger. “Seeing your two exhausted dragons, I’m guessing you are the two princesses I’ve been asked to retrieve.” The blonde continued smirking. Princesses?

“Excuse me?” He barked, too tired to deal with this. “Oh yeah, you can call me Marco. Law sent me. We must go before we are seen by unwanted eyes.” Marco reached to help him up and he slapped the hand away. “I can do it myself, just give me a minute.” No way was this ‘Marco’ touching Luffy.

He didn’t want to but he had no choice but to trust Marco. He moaned in pain as he stood, Caerus’s bad landing catching up with him now that the adrenaline was gone. He struggled to lift Luffy, falling back into the sand at the effort. He didn’t want to admit it but there was no way he was going to be able to lift his brother anymore. He was too weak.

“Awe, man.” Marco mumbled and then whistled, “Attis!” Marco called.

He watched in shock as a white dragon with an array of blue scales landed next to them. Why were there so many dragons? If he ever met with his dad again he’d tell him how wrong he was about this being a country with no dragons. “Mind carrying these two home? I’ll catch up.” Marco asked. He frowned in confusion but they weren’t the dragon’s riders?

Now that he looked the dragon did seem slightly different, slimmer than Caerus or Gaia. Attis, as Marco had called the dragon kneeled down and hummed, not seeming to care if he or Luffy rode him.

Marco helped him lift Luffy onto Attis and then also helped him up, “There you go cutie.” Marco huffed, making sure both of them were secure. “Don’t call my brother cute.” He hissed, not liking this Marco guy. “I wasn’t.” Marco smirked and then patted Attis who flapped his wings cutting off anything he would have wanted to say.

..

**Law**

He touched Athena again, making sure nothing had changed. She showed him images of Doflamingo busy around the castle, he wouldn’t be seen leaving. Quickly he rode off on her, towards Marco’s house. He used to complain to Marco about how far away he lived, even if it was in a hidden oasis. Now he couldn’t be happier.

He nervously entered the house, the smell of food cooking being the first thing he smelt. He noticed the prince, Ace, if he remembered correctly sleeping on the couch and he walked further into the house to find Marco cooking. “He is in the room.” Marco called, motioning towards the guest bedroom.

He nodded and rushed to the room, opening and shutting the door quietly. The smell of his mate caused his heart to speed up, for the first time since mating he could feel his body starting to relax. Luffy was asleep on the bed, breathing heavily. _Omega._ His alpha growled in worry. Something was not right.

He hurried forward, easily lifting Luffy and sliding underneath him. He held the smaller body against his chest, pressing his face into Luffy’s hair and inhaling deeply. He had no words to say, he couldn’t get enough of Luffy’s smell. He caressed Luffy’s cheek and then drifted down, kissing at Luffy’s neck and finally placing a kiss on Luffy’s freshly healed bite mark.

Luffy stirred at this and pressed into him, he held on tighter as Luffy unconsciously leaned into him. “What did I do to you?” He murmured, bringing his hand back up to caress Luffy’s cheek once again. Luffy’s eyes drifted open at his voice, “Are they okay?  I can’t tell.” Luffy slurred, barely awake.

He blinked in confusion, “Your brother is fine, dragons too.” He promised, Athena had shown him an image of the sleeping dragons while they had been flying. Luffy’s eyes opened wider and then started to drift shut, “No, our babies.” Luffy mumbled, one hand clutching weakly at his stomach. He felt his whole world still.

Luffy was pregnant? Pregnant with his babies? Babies? More than one? His mind reeled and he placed a hand possessively over Luffy’s flat stomach as the shock died away. _Mine._ His alpha claimed the unborn inside his mate. He was going to be a father, the babies were his. “They will be fine.” He promised, knowing what he spoke was true. He knew the babies inside Luffy were safe; Luffy had managed to protect them until now.

Luffy’s lips turned into a small smile at his words and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Luffys. He took another breath, inhaling Luffy’s scent. He couldn’t believe his mate was here in his arms, he’d thought he’d never see the omega again.

“What do you think you are doing?” A voice asked and he looked toward the door to where Ace was standing, glaring at him. “I suggest you leave me to my mate.” He growled, splaying his fingers across Luffy’s stomach, hiding it from Ace’s view. He was not in the mood to deal with his mate’s brother. His alpha was dangerously close to snapping and taking over, he’d been in hell for almost two weeks now and he was finally able to be with Luffy.

“Come on, princess. Your brother is healing. Fight later.” Marco’s deeper voice spoke from behind Ace. “But-.” Ace started, “Come on lets go get your dragons.” Marco cut Ace off, dragging the alpha from the room by force.

He immediately relaxed once the door was shut, he pressed forehead back against Luffys and inhaled deeply.

**Thanks for reading, sorry for any errors.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**Zoro**

He walked toward the Oasis next to the castle, trying to decide how to approach Sanji who’d been at the Oasis since this morning. He knew he needed to discuss what had happened with Sanji, he cared for the blonde and even if they’d never be mates it didn’t mean they couldn’t remain friends.

He tsked, friends, yeah right. They could at least remain civil, if he was to guard Sanji then this was for the best. He was still angry, but he’d thought it through, he would just have to firmly tell Sanji to cut it out with calling him during heats, with posting him outside the door during the time. It was the least the blonde could do after dragging him to this country.

As he entered the Oasis he immediately spotted Sanji, the omega was sitting by the edge of the water, looking down into the depths. He closed the distance between them, trying to decide on how to start the conversation. “Now we are talking?” Sanji spoke before he could, not turning to look at him.

“You know I have no rights to any of this. This is how things are supposed to be. I can’t coddle you anymore.” He snapped, not able to contain his anger. Sanji snorted, finally looking up at him. His chest tightened at the way Sanji’s blue eyes swam in pain, he knew he was being hard on Sanji but this was how it had to be.

“Then why are you here? I obviously mean nothing to you.” Sanji laughed weakly, trying to hide his hurt. He’d watched Sanji act this way with his older brothers when they were harassing him. Sanji had a sharp tongue but it was Sanji’s eyes that spoke how he was truly feeling. This was hurting Sanji more than the blonde would ever admit.

“That is not true,” He sighed, “But I can’t care for you more than a friend.” He spoke bluntly, even if he hated hurting Sanji this was necessary. This would save both of them from future pain. Sanji stood hastily, looking him in the eyes. “I know that.” Sanji said slowly, unsurely.

He pushed away the urge to pull Sanji into a hug, he would have to do this harsher than he wanted, Sanji wouldn’t let him go otherwise. “I don’t think you do, you can’t call for me during your heats, especially when you’re with another alpha.” He growled, emitting pheromones, causing Sanji to back away from him hesitantly.

“I wasn’t in control during this heat.” Sanji mumbled, looking around as if he wanted to escape the situation. His alpha snarled at Sanji’s excuse, what did Sanji mean he wasn’t in control? _Liar._ His alpha whispered, causing his mind to blur with anger.

“I’ve seen you go into heat, you were able to control yourself before.” He snapped, not believing the blonde. “It was my third da-.” Sanji started and he cut the omega off in annoyance, “I don’t need excuses, the Sanji I know wouldn’t spread his legs for any alpha.” He barked. Sanji winced at his words and remained silent.

He took a deep breath, calming himself. “Look, this isn’t fair to me. Do you think I want to be standing outside your door, hearing you moan with two other alphas in the room and not being able to do anything about it without being killed?” He questioned, taking a step toward Sanji whose eyes were widened in denial. “Nothing happened.” Sanji spoke quickly, as if he was trying to convince himself. “How can I believe you when your scent was all over the prince?” He rasped, his stomach flipping at the memory.

Sanji’s face crumpled with guilt and a knot formed in his throat as his accusations where confirmed. Sanji had indeed done something with Law, whatever it had been he didn’t want to know. He turned away from Sanji, not able to stand looking at his face. He should have just stayed in the Germa Kingdom.

“You’re a hypocrite.” Sanji muttered, barely loud enough for him to hear. He turned to look at the omega in shock, Sanji’s eyes were now unreadable, “You come here telling me that you didn’t want to be posted outside my room and that you want nothing to do with this, with me, but here you are questioning me about what happened during my heat.” Sanji snapped, his eyes filling with tears.

He bit his lip, not sure how to respond. It wasn’t as if this was easy for him, what he knew was right and what he wanted were complete opposites. Sanji laughed quietly, looking away from him. “I don’t know why I am trying to spare your feelings anyways, you were never going to take me for a mate, no matter how much I begged.” Sanji mumbled, wiping at his eyes.

“Even if I wanted to, we knew our place from the beginning.” He whispered, causing Sanji to shake his head in disappointment. He stared at Sanji in silence, knowing he had nothing to offer to make the omega feel better.

Sanji started to speak quietly, not looking at him, “You will never know the feeling of wanting to submit, of hating it but wanting it so badly, you will never know what it is like coming to your senses after days of degradation, to hate yourself and everything that you’ve done.” Sanji’s voice wavered but the blonde didn’t turn to look at him.

“Sanji, I-.” I’m sorry he wanted to say but the loud footsteps of another person cut him off. He turned around to look at Doflamingo who was scowling at both of them. “Omega!” Doflamingo snapped, causing Sanji to whirl around, his scent turning from hurt to complete fear.

Sanji’s eyes were wide in distress and it took almost all his strength to keep from pushing the blonde behind him, he bit his lip, bowing to Doflamingo instead. “Yes?” Sanji spoke, his voice quiet and unsure. “Where is Law?” Doflamingo asked in annoyance, looking around. Why didn’t Doflamingo address Law as a prince, it was if the man had no respect for his future king.

Sanji shuffled nervously, also looking around, “I am unaware of the prince’s whereabouts.” Sanji whispered, baring his neck as if he was expecting to be scolded for not knowing where Law was. “You just keep disappointing me.” Doflamingo growled, releasing a wave of angry pheromones.

Sanji immediately cowered, the scent of fear growing. He clenched his jaw angrily, not liking the way this was starting to look. Sanji should not be cowering to the kings guard, he was the future Queen of the country, something was not right.

To his relief Doflamingo only chuckled, smirking at Sanji before walking off. “Sanji.” He murmured, reaching for the frightened omega. “I h-have to go.” Sanji stuttered, face pale. He watched in worry as Sanji hurried away back toward the castle.

..

**Ace**

He narrowed his eyes as the arms around him tightened and if he wasn’t high in the sky he would have willingly thrown himself off of Attis’s back. “Do you have to be so close?” He hissed to Marco who was leaning against his back, relaxed as ever. He was having a hard time knowing how to deal with the man.

“Whatever do you mean?” Marco asked, the arms on each side of him tightening further. He bit his tongue, squirming as much away from Marco as possible, causing the blonde to chuckle behind him. This ride felt like it was taking forever, he’d just have to tough it out for Caerus; he didn’t like the thought of his or Luffy’s dragon spending the night alone in a foreign country.

“So are you an omega or what?” Marco suddenly asked, causing blood to rush to his face. What the hell? “Excuse me?” He growled, his alpha was completely offended by the question. He had always taken pride in his presence as an alpha. “Do I smell like an omega to you?” He snapped, releasing a wave of pheromones.

Marco took the question as an offer to scoot closer, resting a chin on his shoulder and sniffing at his neck. “Mm. You smell pretty sweet to me.” Marco answered and he immediately jerked his shoulders, causing the blonde to get off of him. He took in a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. He didn’t have the upper hand here, not when he was on Marco’s dragon.

“Speaking of scents, you don’t smell like anything.” He grumbled, sniffing inconspicuously. Nothing, he could smell absolutely nothing from the blonde behind him. “With the type of work I’m in, I have learned that it is better to hide what I am but I’ll have you know princess that I am all alpha.” Marco purred the last part into his ear and he shuddered, leaning away. What was with this guy and personal space?

“Ugh.” He groaned, rolling his eyes.

“You not into alphas, princess? Or is it just me?” Marco asked, chuckling. He could just picture the smirk on the alpha’s face. He remained silent as he thought over the question, completely confused on what Marco was implying. Of course he wasn’t into an alpha, it wasn’t, possible? He bit his lip at the thought, and no he wasn’t into a person he just met.

“I am not into you, I have obligations to be with an omega,” He started, not sure if what he spoke was the truth, “Alphas can’t..” He trailed off, looking down at the blurring earth beneath them, feeling his face start to heat up. Marco’s chin was on his shoulder again, “Oh man, you have a lot to learn.” Marco spoke into his ear and he once again knocked the alpha away from him.

“So why does Attis allow me to ride on him?” He asked, changing the subject. He’d never seen a dragon allow any other person aside from the chosen rider on their back, it was strange. “Ah, so your dragons are the possessive type.” Marco chuckled and he narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?” He asked, weren’t all dragons the same?

Marco shuffled, “From what I have seen, it depends on the country the dragons are from, the dragons of the country Skypiea were all super friendly, even the ones without riders. Every dragon there was shared between people and none seemed to mind.” Marco paused and he pictured a country sharing dragons, it was almost impossible to imagine.

“Now, see, when I went to country of Kuraigana the dragons were massively antisocial when it came to people, I mean there were a few dragons attached to certain people, mostly the royals but they absolutely hated me didn’t even give me a glance and when the dragons did it was to growl. On the plus side those dragons were super dragon friendly, I don’t think I saw even one alone, they were practically attached at Attis’s hip the moment we landed.” Marco continued, chuckling.

It was closer to how the dragons of his country were but not exactly, he had never known so many other countries had dragons. How lucky Marco was to get to travel so freely, he’d wished for that freedom his whole life. He’d remembered hearing faintly of the country Skypiea while learning about foreign lands but he had never learned of Kuraigana.

“Kuraigana?” He questioned, interested on knowing what type of place Marco had flown to. “You know; the country of the dead.” Marco laughed like it was common sense. He clenched his jaw in embarrassment; maybe he had learned of the country and had just not been paying attention while their dad had taught them. Stupid blonde acting like he knew everything.

“Woah, wait, you really don’t know anything.” Marco murmured, sounding shocked. He bit back his anger, not liking the sympathy he was receiving. “You know nothing of me.” He barked, smugly, trying to hide his embarrassment. It was his way of telling this cocky alpha that he did not know everything in this world. There were still things that only he knew.

“I do not but I want to.” Marco replied without missing a beat. He felt his face heat up, not sure if it was from anger or something else. Before he had time to contemplate the feeling the sound of an annoyed growling filled the air, he looked down below them to see Caerus approaching.

“There is my dragon.” He huffed, happy to see that Caerus was okay. “Massive dragon.” Marco muttered. He nodded in agreement; Caerus was bigger than both Metis and Gaia, even Apollo. He was certainly bigger than Attis. He watched impatiently as Caerus flew closer, not to his surprise Caerus clicked jealously, bumping into Attis.

He quickly started to stand. “What are you doing?” Marco exclaimed, grabbing onto his pants. He pushed the hands away, standing taller and looking below to where Caerus had retreated just low enough to give him room to jump. “Hey hold up.” Marco shouted and he turned to smirk at the blonde before jumping.

Princess my ass, he thought as he fell through the air. He was prince.

He landed roughly but neatly onto Caerus’s back, he felt a lot better now that he was away from the other alpha. It was easier to breathe. He rubbed Caerus’s neck comfortingly, dropping down to sit on his dragon. Caerus continued to rumble underneath him, obviously upset at the fact that he was riding Attis.

It wasn’t long before they landed and he sighed in annoyance as Caerus and Attis immediately started to square each other up. “Cut it out.” He hissed at Caerus, who promptly shook, throwing him off into the sand. He grumbled, lifting himself up on his elbows and watching Marco expertly jump from Attis’s back just as Caerus tackled the smaller dragon. He stood quickly; ready to stop the fight before Marco’s dragon got hurt.

Luckily Caerus was only growling, looking down at the smaller dragon that was rolled over on its back. “Do you have jealousy issues like your dragon?” Marco asked, walking closer to him. He ignored the question, “We need to stop them before this gets out of hand.” He looked at Marco who didn’t look worried at all.

“Looks fine to me.” Marco shrugged and he turned back to look at the dragons only now Attis was the one holding Caerus down. How had the tiny dragon flipped Caerus? He hadn’t even heard a struggle. Caerus looked equally stunned and his eyes widened as Attis teasingly licked Caerus before jumping off, leaving his dragon frozen in shock.

How? He looked at Marco who was smirking, “Looks like your dragons moved your supplies.” Marco spoke, gesturing to Gaia who was lying down, hidden underneath a cliff. Their supplies were beside her and he hurried over to check on his brother’s dragon.

“How are you feeling?” He asked Gaia, who lifted herself up on shaky legs at his question, chirping in exhaustion. “I don’t think she can make it.” He mumbled to Marco who was also frowning at the Gaia’s apparent exhaustion. “Attis and Caerus will have to flank her, just worry about grabbing what you need.” Marco replied.

..

**Luffy**

Where was he? That was the first thought he had as he opened his eyes, staring at a dimly lit wall in front of him. The sound of voices was coming from behind him and he turned quietly to look at the two people talking at the door. One was Law, he noted, his mates scent was strong. He didn’t know the second person. Where was Ace?

“Dude, you know you are like a brother to me but you have to tell me what is going on.” The stranger spoke, causing Law to sigh. “Not tonight.” Law replied. His heart quickened at Law’s voice and his omega was practically rolling in happiness. _Mate._ His omega repeated inside of him, causing him to smile and touch his stomach. Would this mean everything would be okay?

“I respect your privacy and you know I’ll do anything for you but you have two foreign princes sleeping in my house. I deserve some kind of explanation; I need to know what I should be prepared for.” The stranger spoke quietly, making him wonder if Ace was somewhere nearby, “And since when did you get an omega?” The stranger asked.

“My mate, not omega. I do not own Luffy.” Law corrected, his scent turning to anger. He bit his lip, enjoying his mate’s protectiveness. “Alright, whatever, mate, now explain.” The stranger snapped, not seeming intimidated by Law in the slightest.

“Marco, I just can’t right now. I promise I will, privately.” Law responded, sounding strained. So this stranger was called Marco. “Fine but you owe me.” Marco hissed and the sound of feet walking away could be heard. “Goodnight, pineapple.” Law chuckled, “And leave freckles on the couch.” Law called quietly. Freckles? Ace? Was Ace asleep on the couch? He wanted to jump up and check but now wasn’t the time.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck you, Traffy.” Marco’s voice called back.

Law laughed softly and started to turn around; he quickly shut his eyes, feigning sleep. The door clicked shit and he could feel the bed dipping in as Law crawled in next to him. It was hard to keep his breathing even as a warm arm was thrown around him, pulling him closer. Law was spooning him and he stiffened as Law’s fingers started to softly trail over his stomach. Did Law know he was pregnant?

“I know you are awake.” Law spoke, adjusting them so that he was curled more securely in Law’s arms. “Where am I? How long have I been sleeping?” He asked softly, not sure how to talk to Law. Even if it was his mate, Law was still a stranger. He didn’t want to somehow offend the alpha.

“You’re at my friend’s house; you’ve been asleep since you arrived this morning. How are you feeling?” Law asked, arms tightening comfortingly around him. “Everything hurts,” He sighed, his body was aching in pain, “I can’t remember anything,” He paused and then turned around to look at Law, “Are you real?” He asked, reaching up and touching Law’s face.

This was the first time he really got to take in his mate’s features; he’d never acknowledged how beautiful Law was. This all felt like a dream, he’d had many dreams lately. Law brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes before speaking, “I am real. You should rest longer, it is the middle of the night and you had a long journey.”

He shook his head, grabbing Law’s hand. “That is all I’ve been doing.” He mumbled, not tired. He guided Law’s hand back to his stomach, placing it there tentatively. “You know, don’t you?” He asked, smiling when Law splayed his fingers, covering most of his stomach in a protective manner. “Yes, you woke up briefly and told me.” Law spoke, a wave a pheromones crashed over him as Law’s alpha emerged.

He moaned at the smell and buried his face into Law’s neck. _Alpha._ His omega wanted to surface as well and he kissed Law’s neck softly, nosing his way down and then pressing his lips against the scarred skin where his teeth had sunken into weeks before. Law relaxed at the action and slid a hand under his shirt, tracing his fingers over the bare skin of his stomach.

“Twins, amazing.” Law whispered against his hair, sounding awed and proud. He closed his eyes as they started to fill with tears, he didn’t think he’d ever felt as happy as he did right now. Law wanted them, wanted their babies.  It had been a constant worry of his since finding out his was pregnant and now it had been put to rest with those two words.

“Amazing.” He agreed, attempting to feel his babies. He could tell they were still alive but it wasn’t as strong as it had been back at his kingdom. He’d thought everything would get instantly better by being with Law but maybe it took time, he knew it wasn’t good to stress himself out by worrying. Their babies would be fine he told himself, pushing away any nervousness he felt.

“I’m sorry for forcing you.” Law suddenly spoke, causing him to open his eyes. What was Law talking about? “I know it is a shit excuse but I really couldn’t control myself, I’d never felt that before. I never meant to take your life away from you.” Law stiffened as he spoke. Did Law think that he had raped him? Had Law been torturing himself over this since they’d last met?

“Don’t apologize; it was just as much me as you. I wanted it; there was nothing we could have done to stop what happened. We are a fated pair.” He mumbled against Law’s neck. “Fated pair, what is that?” Law asked, relaxing a little. He bit his lip, thinking of how to explain their situation to the confused alpha.

“It is a myth but it is pretty much your soulmate,” He started, hoping he didn’t sound completely insane, “It is the only explanation I can think of that explains why I went into a silent premature heat for you.” He mumbled, suddenly embarrassed.

“Premature? You had never experienced a heat before?” Law asked, shuffling to look down at him with wide eyes. “No, I am only seventeen, the doctor said I showed no signs of an actual heat, it is like my body prepared itself for that one, um, interaction with you. That is probably why I got pregnant so easily.” He looked away from Law, his cheeks heating up.

Pregnancy was not easy even for an omega; omega’s had the highest fertility rate, especially when paired with an alpha but that didn’t mean pregnancy came easily. It usually took multiple knotting’s and most times ended in a miscarriage. He knew his own mother had experienced a miscarriage; it was something he didn’t want to think of.

“I see.” Law pondered, “I have never heard of soulmates before.” Law whispered, sounding confused. “Oh..” He mumbled, how strange. What kind of upbringing had Law had that he didn’t know what a soulmate was? It was odd.

They both fell silent and he eventually drifted back to sleep.

..

When he woke up again sunlight was shining in through the window and his stomach growled impatiently, he sat up, his body still aching in pain. Law was gone, he sniffed, and the smell of food was drifting in from the open door. He got up slowly, his legs wobbly from lack of use.

Thankfully his legs didn’t give out and he walked out into the hallway where his brother was walking past, hair wet. “The bath is still warm; I’ve set clothes for you.” Ace spoke, smiling at him. “Thanks.” He responded. He would need to sit down with Ace later and discuss all that had happened and truly thank him for all he had done but for now there were no words coming to him as he looked up at his brother.

Ace reached for him, pressing their forehead together. He inhaled his brothers comforting scent, fighting tears; he was so relieved that they had both made it here okay. “Princess, how do you like your eggs?” Marco’s voice called from the kitchen and Ace groaned, pulling away from him.

He tilted his head in confusion, who was a princess?

He bathed slowly, he had not realized how dirty he was, it felt good to scrub away all of the dirt and grime that stuck to his skin stubbornly. He felt better by the time he was done bathing, his body wasn’t aching quite as much now but something was not right. “I’m sorry that I put stress on you both, but it will all be okay now.” He spoke to his stomach as he dressed.

When he finally made it to the kitchen he sat down in a chair between both Ace and Law. Both alphas smiled at him but it was Marco that spoke, “Luffy, right?” Marco asked, pausing from his cooking to look at him. “Yes.” He mumbled, scooting a bit closer towards Law, unsure of how he felt about Marco. Something was off about the blonde.

Ace frowned, turning his own head to look at Marco. “You look a lot better than yesterday, you know, alive.” Marco waved the spoon in his head and Law placed a hand on his thigh. “Marco.” Law barked, not seeming to appreciate his friends comment. “Come on Traffy, just making conversation.” Marco complained but turned back to cooking.

Traffy? Why was he calling Law that? He frowned and leaned toward Ace now. “Where are the dragons?” He asked his brother who was still staring at Marco. “Resting outside, both are fine.” Ace responded. He sighed in relief and glanced toward Law who was watching Marco with narrowed eyes.

He flinched as Law abruptly stood and rushed forward to grab Marco’s hand. “Don’t you dare put those bread crumps in there, you stupid pineapple.” Law hissed, causing Marco to smirk and look up. “Fine, I don’t need you gagging all morning anyway.” Marco chuckled. Was Law allergic to bread?

He clenched his jaw, staring at Law’s hand resting casually on Marco. Did the two always touch? Why did they have nicknames? What was their real relationship?   _Mine._ His omega growled. Law should only touch him. He shook his head as jealousy threatened to take him over, he didn’t need the whole kitchen noticing his not so friendly scent.

Law smacked Marco lightly before walking back over and sitting down, followed by Marco who placed an abundance of food on the small table. Ace rolled his eyes at the food and Marco served all of them happily. He ate slowly, even against his urge to shovel the food into his mouth; he hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

The table remained silent as they ate, and he noticed how Marco kept glancing between him and Law. “Thank you for the food.” He spoke, breaking the silence. “At least I get one thank you for all the blood, sweat, and tears I put into today’s breakfast.” Marco responded, pretending to be upset. Ace tsked at the answer while Law grunted.

He smiled softly, about to respond when a sharp pain sliced through his stomach. The food didn’t look quite as appetizing now and he bent over suddenly nauseous. Law grabbed his hand, “Are you okay?” Law asked, his voice laced with worry. He nodded just as a small gush of unknown liquid slid between his thighs.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” He mumbled, holding back his panic as he sprinted away from the table. He knew that this wasn’t slick, it was something worse. He slammed the bathroom door closed, hastily undoing his pants, yanking them off. He reached between his legs, already knowing what he would find.

He shook his head in disbelief as his fingers came back coated in blood, he couldn’t believe it. He checked again with his other hand, receiving the same result. “No.” He whimpered, looking for their presence. He could still feel them; his babies were still alive but only barely.

“Law!” He yelled, trying not to go into complete panic. He couldn’t allow himself to break down, not now; he couldn’t risk the extra stress. Law was there immediately, pushing the door open and taking his bloodied hands into his own. Law’s own scent turned into fear and then Ace was there at the door.

“The babies.” Ace gasped, eyes wide. “Babies?” Marco exclaimed, next to Ace.

“Go get Bepo.” Law snapped, not looking away from his hands.

“Wait, what?” Marco asked.

“Go.” Law snarled.

He was pulled against Law’s chest and the sound of the front door could be heard slamming shut just as the tears fell from his eyes.

**Thanks for reading and for all of the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**Ace**

He crossed his arms, fighting every instinct to rush forward and pull the doctor away from his pained brother. He hated the sight in front of him; Luffy was propped up on the bed, bare from his waist down and clenching onto the back of Law’s shirt. The doctor, Bepo as Law had called him was reaching inside of Luffy, checking his brother.

Why was this still happening? He had thought Luffy would be fine now that they had made it to Law. Had they come all this way for nothing?

“Ah.” Luffy gasped, bringing him out of his thoughts. Luffy winced as the doctor touched something and Law immediately started to comb his fingers through Luffy’s hair in an attempt to comfort his brother. “You are doing great.” Bepo murmured and reached deeper, causing Luffy to throw his head back and groan in pain.

Couldn’t this doctor be gentler? He bit his lip, digging his fingertips into his arm. Surely it wasn’t supposed to hurt this much. Apparently Law felt the same, the prince had jerked forward at Luffy’s pain, eyes murderous. If not for Marco beside Law, arm held out to hold him back from ripping the doctor away he wasn’t sure what would have happened.

This was the third time in the hour that Marco had stepped in to restrain Law, luckily the doctor was a beta or he wasn’t sure even Marco would have been able to stop Law. The smell in the room was intense, Law’s scent was completely distressed which caused his own alpha to react, even Marco smelt distressed. It was the first time since arriving that Marco had a scent and it was undeniably alpha. The blonde had not lied.

“He needs to relax.” Bepo spoke again, twisting his hand and causing Luffy to sob softly. How was Luffy supposed to relax when he was being pried open by some contraption and now Bepo’s hand?! “You, relax!” Both he and Law snapped together. Law turned to glare at him and he sunk back against the wall, he was in no mood to challenge Law on who had the right to talk for Luffy.

Bepo glanced at both him and Law, obviously irritated with their lack of cooperation. “You need to get him to relax if I am to proceed and that is not going to happen with all of these alpha pheromones, either calm down or get out.” Bepo snapped.

Law sucked in a breath, and the scent of his distress decreased greatly, Marco immediately went back scentless and he focused on restraining his own scent. He had forgotten how much omega’s could be affected by an alpha’s scent. His brother was probably reacted to not only the intrusion but their scents.

Luffy slowly started to relax as the scents faded away, only wincing slightly when Bepo turned his hand. As the minutes started to pass the sweat on Luffy’s forehead grew and his brother started to pant as if he was in pain again. “Almost done, I need you to remain still, there will be some intense pressure but this is the last bit I need to check.” Bepo spoke sternly to Luffy who was shaking his head in reluctance.

“C-Can’t.” Luffy whimpered, eyes closed and teeth clenched. His alpha immediately leaped forward and he held his breath, trying to keep himself at bay. “Prince, grab that herbal tea behind you.” Bepo ordered Law, who reached for cup resting on the dresser behind him. Law turned around, drink in hand, looking uneasy.

“Do not worry; it will not harm the babies.” Bepo promised to Law and Luffy. Law nodded and helped Luffy drink the tea. Almost instantly after finishing the drink Luffy’s whole body relaxed, eyes drifting closed. Bepo watched Luffy for a moment before continuing his movement, pushing even deeper into Luffy. His brother twitched at the movement, moaning in discomfort even in his drowsy state.

Why was Luffy in so much pain? He moved off the wall, feeling his worry rise as Bepo’s eyebrows furrowed in dislike. What was going on inside his brother? Bepo’s hand moved once more and then the doctor pulled his hand out of Luffy, his mouth went dry at the sight of the blood on the doctor’s fingers. Bepo removed the contraption that was stretching Luffy open, causing Luffy to mumble something incoherent and sag against Law.

“I need to talk to the parents.” Bepo spoke, rinsing his hand off in the bucket of water behind him. He wanted to protest, wanted to stay in the room but Marco was beckoning for him to leave. He knew this wasn’t his place, he’d been lucky that Law and Luffy allowed him to be in the room during the examination but deep down he knew that whatever news Law and Luffy were about to receive it was not his place to interrupt.

Should things be the worst, Luffy needed Law and only Law. They were mates, this was their babies. Biting his lip he slowly walked toward the door, “I’ll be right outside the door should you need me, brother.” Marco murmured, placing a hand on Law’s shoulder before following him out.

..

**Law**

He slid his fingers through Luffy’s damp hair once more before adjusting his mate, covering him with a blanket and walking over to Bepo who was drying his hands. He would have preferred to hear this news with Luffy by his side but he couldn’t bring himself to wake up the sleeping omega.

Bepo turned around, eyes grim, “Prince, this is a critical time for your mate.” Bepo sighed, crossing his arms.

He looked back at Luffy, his heart breaking at the sight of his mate sleeping so peacefully. It was hard to imagine what he was certain he was about to hear. “Am I losing all of them?” He asked, not letting his eyes stray from Luffy. He felt completely exhausted, he wanted to just crawl into the bed with Luffy and sleep away everything.

“There is a very real possibility that come next week you will have lost all three. Your mate’s body is very unstable. His vitals are low, he is dehydrated, there is an infection in the lining of his womb, on top of all of this the womb, abdomen, and chest are all inflamed from physical trauma, this is a grim situation for any pregnant omega and that is not even adding in the stress caused from the lack of alpha presence. ” Bepo shook his head as if Luffy and his unborn children were already dead.

An unbearable feeling of guilt filled him, this was his entire fault. Luffy was sick and dying because instead of taking responsibility he’d run away after they had bonded. Luffy would be perfectly healthy right now had he not run off like a coward.

He walked over to Luffy, dropping beside the bed and pulling Luffy’s smaller hand into his. “So it is a lost cause.” He whispered, a knot forming in his throat. “Not necessarily, there is still a very slim chance. It will all depend on the actions taken from here on out.” Bepo replied and the scribbling of writing filled the room. He looked up at the doctor, if anyone could save his mate it would be Bepo. There was still hope.

“I will do whatever it takes, just tell me.” He stated.

Bepo started to speak while continuing to write, “Firstly, we need to bring his vitals up and get his infection under control. He will need to be on a strict diet that I will write out for you, no less than a gallon of water a day until my next visit. I will leave a mixture of herbs behind to help fight his infection and bring down the inflammation; the herbs will need to be brewed and drank daily. I’d prefer to bleed the infection out of him but due to the area of infection that will not be possible, not without causing a for sure miscarriage. From this point on it is up to your mate’s body on if he will be able to fight off the infection. There shall be no physical activity aside from limited walking until my return and most importantly will be your presence during this critical period, I discourage you from leaving your mates side.” Bepo finished and turned to look at him, eyes asking if he understood.

He did understand and the hope he had felt vanished completely. “I cannot risk taking him to the castle and I cannot stay away from the castle without gathering suspicion. Is there no secondary option?” He asked, looking away from Bepo’s disapproving eyes. He had said he would do anything and now he was going back on his word, he was still a coward.

“That is up to you but I am telling you now that the lives of these fetus’s and your mate rest on your actions.” Bepo spoke bluntly. He shook his head, closing his eyes. Why couldn’t anything go right? How could he choose? He felt his hands start to shake and he took a deep breath trying to stop himself from having an panic attack. Why? _Mate._ His alpha muttered, already choosing Luffy over the kingdom. He was so torn.

Bepo sighing caused him to open his eyes and look up at the doctor who was frowning down at him. “I do feel for you prince and although I am against it; I can offer you one possible solution. If you truly need to leave your mate, I highly recommend another alpha presence to pacify his stressed state and not staying away from him for more than six hours at a time but you must understand this is pushing it. Should you take this route you are playing with their chances of survival.” Bepo turned away from him, walking toward the door.

He stood, following Bepo to the door, his mind reeling. What was he supposed to do? “This must remain a secret.” He mumbled as they reached the door. “Yes, your highness.” Bepo responded and reached to open the door.

He frowned when Bepo paused just before pulling the door open, “I should inform you, by chance your mate pulls through, twins are a very high risk pregnancy. Many times the omegas are lost during childbirth and more often than not we lose one of the two. This will be a very hard pregnancy for your mate. I’d advise you to make a decision for you mate’s sake.” Bepo nodded and then left the room.

Ace and Marco immediately rushed in, crowding him. “Are the babies okay? Is my brother okay?” Ace asked. “You are going to be a dad? When did this happen?” Marco asked at the same time. “Tell me what did the doctor say?” Ace asked louder. He shook his head at the jumbled questions.

“I really need to rest and be with Luffy right now, we will discuss this later.” He replied, stepping back and closing the door. He couldn’t handle questions right now, not when his mind was so messed up. How was he supposed to respond to Ace when he was not sure what decision he would make yet?

Slowly he walked back to the bed, lying next to Luffy and staring at the ceiling.

As he thought Luffy rolled over, cuddling into his side. He closed his eyes, placing a hand over Luffy’s back. He would not be able to live without himself if he did not try. He would somehow keep both Luffy and his country. He had to.

..

**Marco**

A few hours had passed since Law had retreated into the room and it was now night time. He knew he had to talk to Law soon before his friend headed back for the castle as he knew he would. He was worried for Law and confused. This was a lot to take it and it was a complete mess, Law had never looked as drained as he did now.

He had to be there for him, Law was a little brother to him. Taking a breath he walked over to the guest bedroom, knocking softly on the door and then pushing his way in. He frowned at the sight before him. Law was asleep with Luffy beside him also deep in sleep, the omega had not done anything to cause any dislike but he still felt his stomach flip at the sight of the two cuddling. Law should not look so exhausted even while sleeping and he knew it was because of Luffy. Just what had his friend gotten into while he’d been away?

He crossed the bedroom, reaching to shake Law awake. As soon as his hand touched Law’s shoulder his friend jerked awake, eyes opening in fear, he bit his lip as Law’s first instinct was to sit up and hide Luffy. “It is only me.” He sighed. Law slowly relaxed, blinking away sleep. He did not have to think hard to know who Law had first thought he was.

“We need to talk.” He spoke again, feeling a bit bad at waking his exhausted friend. This has to happen though, it was important that he knew the situation. “Okay, will you get freckles; Luffy can’t be without an alpha.” Law responded, sounding reluctant. He frowned at the stress laced within the words but nodded and headed out into the living room where Ace was currently sleeping on the couch.

He blinked down at Ace, smirking and then slammed his hands down on both sides of Ace’s head, caging the alpha. Ace immediately jumped awake, eyes staring wide up at him. “Princess, I need to talk to Law, you are on omega duty.” He purred. Ace immediately scowled at his voice and sat up, knocking him away.

How fun it was to tease the alpha. He made sure to stand firm as Ace stood up, pressing his chest against the other alpha’s, causing Ace’s face to redden. Ace once again knocked him away and headed toward the room without a word, he followed enjoying the view. He was glad Ace was putting up a challenge, though it’d only be a matter of time before the prince was begging for him.

As he entered the room he pulled his thoughts away from Ace and back to Law. “I will explain later, just please don’t leave Luffy’s side.” Law spoke to Ace.

Ace shrugged and crawled into the bed, “You don’t have to tell me twice.” Ace yawned, throwing an arm around Luffy who instinctively cuddled closer. He rolled his eyes as Law tensed at the action; his friend couldn’t seriously think Ace would make some kind of move on his brother. He was starting to get annoyed by this whole protective alpha act.

Sighing he reached over grabbing Law’s shoulder and leading his friend outside.

The sight of four dragons was what greeted them as they walked out into the cool night air. He immediately dropped into the sand, Law sitting down beside him. He remained silent for a moment, taking in the sight of the dragons.

Gaia and Athena were suspiciously close; both of their eyes had opened and were watching them. Meanwhile Caerus was further away, eyes closed. He held back a chuckle as Attis who must have woken with their arrival was now walking and closing the distance between himself and the black dragon. Attis cautiously dropped down beside Caerus, causing the bigger dragon to growl threatening. Attis only closed his eyes, not seeming to care. He smiled and looked up at the stars.

Law remained silent and he knew he’d have to talk first. He knew he’d have to soften his friend up before jumping into a more serious talk. “Do you remember when I saved your scrawny ass from those two perverts manhandling you, if not for me, you’d be taking it up that perky ass of yours as we speak. Now that I think of it, I never did get a thank you. What were you, seven?” He started; the memory of him staring down at Law being dragged through an alley filled his mind. He’d been eleven then and Attis had been no more than a tiny lizard clinging onto his shoulder.

He’d had to jump from the top of the roof he’d been sitting on and slash at the kidnappers with a piece of glass before grabbing Law’s much tinier hand and running through the streets with the boy in tow. He hadn’t known Law was a prince then, only that Law had a nice set of clothes on and that he might be paid for his efforts, maybe even fed.

Law sighed, “How could I forget? I was eight and it was my first time sneaking away from the castle, what did you expect?” He looked over at Law who was still frowning.

“I expected your real name, really Law, Traffy?” He rolled his eyes, remembering Law’s poorly attempted cover up name. “Like I said I was eight.” Law grumbled.

“Well, how about the time when you were ten and that black haired beauty almost shanked you. If not for my spontaneous proposal you would be six feet under.” He tilted his head, smiling as Law’s lips twitched with the start of a grin.

“Six feet under, like that time you fell into quick sand and I found you with only your head sticking out,” Law chuckled out, “You looked like a damn pineapple.” Law started to laugh. He also started to laugh at the memory, he had been called pineapple ever since.

He smiled as Law grew breathier, bending over and laughing harder. This was the friend he knew, a sense of relief came over him. As long as Law could still laugh like this he knew everything would be okay. He waited for Law’s laughter to die down before talking again.

“You know, I used to hate you.” He sighed, looking back up at the stars.

“I could say the same.” Law responded, causing him to look at his friend in confusion. What could Law possibly have hated him for? “You had everything, money, clothes, family, and a fucking castle.” He murmured, watching as Law’s smile turned from happy to sad in an instant.

“Not everything, you were the one with the freedom.” Law whispered, eyes flashing in pain. He bumped his hand against Law’s shoulder, “Yeah but in the end we both turned out to be broken misfits with dragons.” He grumbled. They both chuckled at that.

“You will always be my little brother, Traffy.” He smiled, ruffling Law’s hair, “With that said, are you ready to talk about this?” He asked. Law turned away, frowning into the distance.

“Marco, I really screwed up.” Law whispered, voice cracking. “I don’t what to do.” Law continued, his shoulders sagging.

“I can’t help you unless you tell me what happened. I leave you for a few months and come back to you having a mate and babies on the way.” He replied, gently turning Law to look at him. His own chest tightened at the pain in Law’s eyes. This was not how somebody who had just found their mate should look.

“It is a long story.” Law sighed, looking down at the sand. “Okay, does your uncle know? Was this his doing? Do you even want this?” He questioned. Law immediately tensed and knocked his hand off of his shoulder. “Of course, I want this that is my mate and future children.” Law hissed.  He remained silent, narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

“Sorry, every time I think of Luffy I can’t control my alpha.” Law finally spoke after a couple minutes of silence, “My uncle does know, he is the one that caught us when we were bonding but he doesn’t know Luffy is here or pregnant and on top of that I am engaged to another omega who is at my castle as we speak, it is a marriage that is supposed to unite two countries. Oh and Luffy just happens to be the son of the ruling family of said country. Marco, this is going to start a war.” Law rambled, growing increasingly upset.

He swallowed nervously; he hadn’t realized it was this bad. Law was so fucked. He opened his mouth, trying to figure out how to respond when Law starting talking again. “My uncle is so adamant about me mating Sanji, when he knows damn well that I can’t, it is so disgusting, so fucking repulsive.” Law snarled, digging his hands into the sand. “I couldn’t breathe.” Law gasped, sucking in a breath and then another and another.

“Law, calm down.” He ordered, grabbing Law’s face and making his friend face him. “What do you mean by couldn’t. Did you try?” He growled. How could Doflamingo do this? He had always known Law’s uncle was fucked up. His stomach flipped nervously, he did not want to think of what Law was forced to go through at the hands of his uncle. This just kept getting worse.

“He made me. I didn’t want to and he..” Law trailed off, sucking in another breath, tears filling his eyes.

“Fuck.” He snarled, slamming his fist into the sand. He bit back his anger and draped an arm over Law’s shoulder. Law needed his reassurance, not anger right now. “I am not going to lie, this is a shit situation but we will get through it. I mean that Law, we.” He promised, pressing their foreheads together.

**Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**Sanji**

“Just my luck.” He grumbled to no one in particular. The hallways around him were all empty and almost completely door less. He turned around once again, trying to find his way back to his room. Why was this castle so big anyway? Shouldn’t there at least be some guards patrolling? How was he supposed to ask for directions?

He bit his lip in annoyance, this was Zoro’s fault. Well, not exactly but the only reason he’d gotten lost was in his attempt to avoid the green haired man. So, technically it was Zoro’s fault that he was wandering around the castle looking for his room.

As he continued to search for a familiar sight the sound of yelling drifted down the hallway. His eyes widened in surprise and a sense of dread filled him. He knew that voice and already hated it. Swallowing his fear he slowly walked forward to peer down the adjoining hallway.

Blinking to adjust his eyes to the dimly lit hallway he watched as Doflamingo slammed a smaller blonde against the stone wall, anger evident on his face. The blonde’s face was mostly hidden behind Doflamingo’s bigger frame but he noted that the man had on a guard’s uniform.

Doflamingo’s mouth was moving quickly now, hushed and he inched forward quietly, trying to listen to the conversation. “What is the word on Law?” Doflamingo was asking, venom seemed to drip from every word. He back up as another rush of fear shot through him, he should not be listening to this. This was not his place.

By the time he got his fear under control Doflamingo was talking again, “Don’t get soft on me now, you had one job.” Doflamingo hissed, fist tightening in the guards shirt. The blonde giggled, loud and sinister and he cringed. “Stop being so serious, I got this. I won’t lose sight of him again.” The blonde spoke, his voice high pitched and playful. Nobody should be this comfortable with Doflamingo, something wasn’t right.

Slowly he started to back up, his stomach flipping. He had enough on his plate, he couldn’t handle anything else. He could not be caught here; he did not want to be involved in whatever Doflamingo was up to. When he finally backed up enough to turn the corner he took off, running away from the scene. He didn’t let out a breath of relief until he saw a group of guards.

He slowed down, his stomach dropping as he recognized Zoro among the group. To his annoyance Zoro was laughing and talking to guards as if nothing was wrong, as if this hellish week hadn’t occurred. Of course Zoro would be fine, why wouldn’t he be? Zoro didn’t care about him.

Feeling idiotic for spending most of the day avoiding the man he let out a sigh and walked past the group, not sparing the time to look at Zoro. At least he now knew where he was.

..

**Law**

He stood next to Luffy, guilt biting at him. His mate was lying in the bed, staring up at him. He had filled everyone in on the doctor’s orders, deciding to leave out the fact that what he was about to do could increase the risk of a miscarriage. He had to go back to the castle and telling Luffy that being gone for a few hours could possibly cause more harm wouldn’t help anybody.

Both brothers believed his absence would cause no harm and he felt horrible for lying.

He just had to believe everything would be okay; he’d make sure to come back before his time was up.

Hesitating, he grabbed Luffy’s hand, since waking up he could already see the change in his mate. Luffy was showing more resistance to touching and his eyes were clear, Luffy was getting better. He did not know what to do or how to talk to Luffy. Luffy was his mate but still a stranger.

“Is there anything you want me to bring back?” He asked, shuffling. What was he supposed to say? The room was filled with awkward tension. Luffy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Ace who was leaning against the wall, snorted. “I’m good.” Luffy replied, breaking their eye contact. He swallowed his embarrassment, “I’ll be back shortly.” He mumbled, squeezing Luffy’s hand and walking toward the door.

“On second thought, could you bring me some books? I know nothing of your country.” Luffy spoke up just before he left the room and he turned around, smiling gently. “Of course.” He replied, leaving the room with Marco on his heels.

They did not speak until they were both outside. “I will keep him safe.” Marco promised.

“Thank you.” He replied. He trusted Marco. No harm would come to his mate as long as Marco was watching him. He watched Athena for a moment she was unusually close to Gaia, their heads hung low. He knew she was showing the dragon something and he waited until she was done to whistle her over. As she made her way over to him, he also noticed Attis and Caerus were both missing.

He wondered what that was about.

Quickly climbing on to Athena, he grumbled out castle and waited for her to start flying before questioning her. “What were you showing Gaia?” He asked. Gaia chirped and then an image filled his mind. The image seemed to fast forward, starting with Luffy’s flat belly and ending with it round and wide. Athena made no comment on the images and his felt a spark of hope.

“Does this mean that I am making the right decisions?” He asked, the image of Luffy’s heavily pregnant stomach replaying in his mind. The image was quickly overridden by bloody sheets and Luffy screaming, grabbing anything he could find and throwing it at the future him in the image. He was crying as well, gesturing to the sheets. _Always changing._ Athena reminded him and let the image fade.

He swallowed the forming knot in his throat and changed the subject quickly. “How bad is it at the castle?”

Athena sent him a pitch black image. _Nothing wrong._ She seemed to be saying and he chewed his lip. That couldn’t be right. “Where is Doflamingo?” He changed his question and was shown his uncle sitting at a desk, staring at a few maps with intense focus. What was he doing? His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the image.

“What should I tell him?” He pondered. He’d been trying to think of an excuse for some time and kept coming up blank. Hopefully Athena had a few better guesses. Three different images were shown to him, each one blurry and unfocused as all things Athena attempted to conjure on her own were. The first was of him visiting the town’s people, the second was him wandering through the desert lost, and the third was him surrounded by scorpions.

He chuckled at the last one, Athena was really reaching. “Those won’t work.” He sighed. He was screwed, there would be no good enough excuse to give to his uncle. He’d be punished no matter what he said, so instead he let his thoughts wonder to Luffy as they flew. Was he doing the right thing? This had to work out; it was the only option the doctor had given him that might work.

He signaled for Athena to land before they reached the castle, at a hidden passage. It was a secret way to and from the castle, it led into the dungeons. His father had shown it to him and his sister a few months before their deaths. It was a secret only known by the family, not even Doflamingo knew of this. He used to sneak out this way to meet Marco when they were kids and now he’d be using it to sneak back in.

“I’ll see you back at the castle.” He said to Athena just before opening the latch and dropping down into the dark. If he could just get back to his room unnoticed he could just maybe feign innocence. He knew he was growing closer to the dungeons as the darkness started to light up and he let out a sign of relief as he entered the dungeons. He ignored the cells and prisoners, he was in a hurry to reach the stairs and sneak to his room.

He only paused to stare briefly at his uncle who was chained to the wall; a mess of blonde hair was covering his face. The slight rise and fall of his uncles chest was the only indication he was alive and as Corazon’s head slowly started to lift he took off running, he did not want to see the face of that murderer. Just the thought made his chest tighten and his stomach flip.

He was in such a haste to escape the dungeon that he hadn’t even realized he’d ascended the stairs until he ran into the broad chest of Smoker, the Knights Sergeant. He was carefully pushed away and he blinked, disoriented. “Prince.” Smoker spoke, bowing along with Zoro who was beside him.

“Is something the matter? You seem a fright.” Smoker asked once he was standing straight. He wanted to curse at being caught so quickly, he couldn’t have either of these two report to Doflamingo. His uncle could not know about him being so close to the dungeons. Smoker reached for the hilt of his sword and he shook his head in an attempt to calm the knight down.

“Search the premises.” Smoker ordered Zoro, who immediately hurried down into the dungeon. “Worry not, just go about your business.” He coughed, trying to hide his anxious expression. Before Smoker could answer he pushed past the older man and headed toward his room.

He walked slowly and carefully, almost reaching his door when Doflamingo’s voice spoke from behind him. “Did you really think I would not notice your absence and since when does a prince sneak around his own castle? Almost seems like you have something to hide, nephew.” Doflamingo’s voice was calm and collected but the scent rolling off his uncle was nothing less than hostile.

He turned around, his alpha responding to the hostile scent. “Am I not allowed time for myself?” He asked, barely keeping his voice friendly. He did not want to argue in the hallway. He only had time to suck in a breath before Doflamingo’s open palm struck his cheek and then grabbed his chin roughly. “You dare defy me, what did I tell you about leaving the castle?!” Doflamingo hissed, his voice dripping with anger.

_Fight._ His alpha growled and he pushed the thought away, only narrowing his eyes. Doflamingo free hand pushed his door open and he was shoved in harshly. “Where were you?” Doflamingo spat, slamming the door shut and locking them together in his room.

“I-.” He started to say when a fist connected with his side. He hunched over as pain flared up his side, “Try again, I can already hear the lie.” Doflamingo growled into his ear. His uncle was towering over him, trying to make him submit and he spat in anger. He’d been beaten like this many times in the past and most times he just had to let his uncle finish, Doflamingo was always mindful of where he left bruises and he hated him for it.

_Defend._ His alpha urged him and he craved to listen. He wanted so badly to just stand up, smack that smirk off his uncles face but what good would that do? It’d only make the beating worse. “Uncle.” He growled out instead, knowing anything he said would not matter.

Another hard punch was sent into the side of his back and he gasped in pain, falling to his hands and knees. The pain was radiating through him and his sight started to turn red, _Kill._ His alpha roared and with a burst of energy he was ready to stand, to fight against his uncle, that was until a heavy foot connected with his side and then stepped onto his back, slamming him against the floor.

“Do not even think of pleading.” Doflamingo warned, pressing his foot down harder. His back ached in protest and he could only grit his teeth as the pressure increased slowly. His alpha was protesting loudly, drowning out almost all thought but even through the pain and his alpha, he could still hear Doflamingo’s words clearly.

“Listen carefully nephew, I am feeling lenient today and will not press you to explain yourself but should this happen again,” Doflamingo pressed down hard enough for him to cry out in pain before continuing, “There will be greater consequences.” Doflamingo hissed, kicking him harshly and then dropping down beside him.

Doflamingo grabbed his chin, yanking him up until he was staring into the cold eyes of his uncle. “Do you understand?” Doflamingo asked, squeezing so tightly it was hard to answer. “Yes.” He finally managed to growl out, his hands curling into fist. _Kill, kill, kill._ His alpha roared and his sight blurred from the overwhelming anger.

Doflamingo patted his cheek, twice, before standing up and leaving the room.

He was up immediately after his uncle’s departure, “Fuck!” He roared out, punching his wall in an attempt to release his anger. His alpha was swirling inside and he bit his lip in a vain attempt to stop it from taking over. He failed and found himself slamming his fist repeatedly into the wall, his knuckles splitting and blood smearing across the stone.

He bit his lip harder but it wasn’t helping; he couldn’t reel in his alpha. He could vaguely here the flap of wings and a worried chirp but he just could stop. If anything his punching grew harder and he released his lip to yell in frustration, “This isn’t fucking worth it! Humiliated! For what? For some omega I do not know?! Luffy can-.” He slammed his fist once more into the wall, hearing a crack just as Athena blinded him.

Everything was pitch black and he stilled. His alpha growled in protest and he focused on taking deep breaths. Slowly he calmed down in the blackness, it soothed him. When he was finally breathing normally and felt his alpha was in total control did the image change.

The image started with him walking down a hallway, smiling widely. His image called out to someone and then there they were, two dark haired children, running down the hallway. They both turned as they were called and he felt his whole world flip. One set of grey eyes and one set of brown looked back at him.

It was too much; he couldn’t even breathe at the sight. Those were his, his children, his everything.

As the image started to fade he dropped to his knees, stunned. _Mine._ His alpha cooed.

..

**Luffy**

He stared at the wall, thinking of what the doctor had said and about what Law had told him. It was harder to process now that his mind was clearer. How had he gotten himself into this situation?

Biting his lip in irritation, he turned to look at Marco and Ace who were constantly arguing beside the door. He couldn’t even be alone with his thoughts. “It is too hot in here, how is my brother supposed to be comfortable?” Ace was complaining. He hadn’t said this to his brother but he did pull at the shirt that was now sticking to his chest, Ace wasn’t lying it was hot in here.

“My bad, princess,” Marco bowed, “This is not a castle. We are in the desert, not much I can do. I would think you’d be used to the heat, your dragons being fire and all.” Marco retorted, crossing his arms. He rolled his eyes and unconsciously reached for a pillow, bringing it to his nose and inhaling Law’s scent. _Alpha._ His omega purred.

He snapped back into his senses and threw the pillow in annoyance. How embarrassing. Had he been acting this way for the last two weeks? He covered his eyes, mortified. “Can’t you just open a window or something?!” Ace snapped. He slowly uncovered his eyes, glaring at the two alphas.

“And have a random sandstorm blow threw and fill my house with sand? I think not.” Marco snapped back, closing the distance so he was face to face to Ace. He felt his irritation grow, “Let’s just go outside!” He yelled, startling both alphas. He really wanted to get away from Law’s scent, even though his omega was yearning for it.

Both alpha’s raised their eyebrows. “What?!” He snapped, narrowing his eyes. Ace smirked, seeming pleased to have his brother back, while Marco just pressed his lips into a thin line. “Law said you couldn’t be walking around.” Marco muttered, watching him carefully.

“Law is not the boss of me, I am going outside.” He hissed back, fumbling with the blankets and starting to lift himself out of the bed. He needed to breathe, the walls were starting to feel like they were closing in on him and he wanted to see Gaia.

“Forget Law, it is what the doctor said, not a lot of movement for the babies sake.” Ace cut in, throwing an annoyed look at Marco. He hesitated; he didn’t want to hurt the babies but he needed out of this room before he drove himself crazy. “I really want to see Gaia.” He whispered, frowning at Ace.

“Perhaps you could carry him and I will set out a blanket. It would be good for him to get some sun.” Marco pondered, studying him.

“Fine.” Ace agreed. He smiled in relief.

..

As soon as he was set down on the blanket, Gaia was beside him. Her large head dropped into the sand and he reached out, petting her snout. “Thank you.” He murmured. Ace had told him of the struggles they’d gone through to get here and he felt guilty but thankful. Gaia chirped in response and he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment with his dragon. This reminded him of the days he used to sleep outside with her when he was a child.

After a few more quiet, peaceful moments with Gaia he turned away to study their surroundings. There was a small lake in front of them and they were surrounded by trees which surprised him. There was still sand everywhere but it almost seemed like home. A slight breeze lifted his hair and he chuckled when he caught sight of Marco a little ways off.

Marco was pushing and punching his dragon that in turn would slap him with its tail and then proceed to chase him until he was hunched over panting and waving his hands in surrender. It was interesting to say the least, Gaia and Caerus would never allow such behavior.

A sudden growl a lot closer to him and Ace yelling, “Shit! What the hell is wrong with you!?” Caused him to turn.

Ace who was sitting beside of him was holding his arm, from his spread fingers he could see the redness underneath. Caerus was staring at Marco and Attis and thudding his tail angrily. He must have let out a breath of hot air to burn Ace’s arm this way. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ve had worse.” Ace grumbled and then they both chuckled. Neither of them were strangers to Caerus’s burns. He leaned casually into Ace, relaxing against his older brother. “You’re starting to act like yourself.” Ace spoke after a moment of silence and he pulled himself away from his brother, feeling his cheeks heat up. He didn’t want to remember how he’d been fawning over Law for almost two weeks now. Damn his omega.

 He bit his lip before starting to ramble, “I feel better now but I am still physically exhausted and mentally, I don’t even know. It is confusing. My omega keeps clinging to a guy I don’t know and it is scary. I know I want these babies just as much as the omega inside of me does but now that my mind isn’t so jumbled I’m not sure I am willing to pay the price of giving up myself. Every time I see my mate it is like I am losing a piece of myself. I am slowly turning into the stereotypical omega that I never wanted to be.” He looked down, already feeling Ace tense beside him.

“The babies inside of you deserve to live, you told me that Luffy. Have you changed your mind?” Ace asked. He bent forward, hiding his face. No, he hadn’t changed his mind. He was just frustrated.

“That is not what I was saying; of course they deserve to live. All I am saying is that this is hard; I am in a constant battle between my omega and me. Right now I want freedom but when I see Law, I know all I will want it him. My omega is betraying me!” He snapped, tears of frustration threatened to spill. What didn’t Ace understand here? Of course an alpha wouldn’t understand, he should have just stayed quiet.

He was wiping at his eyes when Ace started to talk. “Where were these thoughts when you were in the middle of bonding with this.. this alpha?!” Ace spat, catching him off guard, “Did you not consider the consequences?! Of course your omega is yearning for Law, he is your mate! That is what happens, Luffy. Do you understand what has been given up in order for us to come here?” Ace asked his scent turning into one of anger. His omega wanted to shy away but he held his ground.

“Of course I do.” He barked.

“I don’t think you do, it was not just you who betrayed our family and country, and you were never the only one at stake. You’re pregnancy tore our family apart; it robbed us both of our futures. Gaia almost died for you,” Ace took a shuddering breath, “This is going to start a war, you know it. How long do you think father can hide our absence? Did you not stop to consider what he was going through? What about Sabo? He lost us, his brothers. Metis lost her sister and our mom lost two sons,” Ace’s anger grew, “As much I don’t like Law, even I have seen the stress that he is going through, betraying his country, denying his rightful bride, Law is at risk to lose not only his throne but everything should you change your mind and leave,” He winced but Ace continued, each word felt like a punch to the gut, “After all we went through and put people through, you are truly considering giving up? Because of what? Because you are scared of being what you were born to be?! Stop thinking of only yourself.”

He bit his lip, knowing every word Ace spoke was true. “Ace take a walk.” Marco suddenly spoke from behind them and Ace tsked, standing up and leaving.

Watching his brother walk away caused his tears to finally spill over.

**Thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 9

**Sanji**

He ducked out of sight and into the library. He enjoyed reading, though his reason for being in this room was not for the purpose of sitting down and reading a book. He simply needed a place to hide away from Zoro. He knew he was being cowardly but he did not want to see the sight of Zoro acting completely fine, the image of Zoro’s smile had plagued his mind since he’d last seen him.

It hurt to say the least, so now here he was in the library. Zoro was not a reader, the idiot. He’d be safe here.

Or so he thought.

He couldn’t hold back a gasp when he turned around, only to end up staring at the back of Law. Hide from one alpha, run into another. He was starting to think he had absolutely no luck. Couldn’t he catch a break?

Now that he really thought, he hadn’t seen Law in almost two days or was it three? He started to count back the days since he’d come out of his heat, trying to piece together the time when an overwhelming feeling of guilt hit him. He still hadn’t apologized for the incident during his heat.

He glanced at the door desperately, wishing to just run away but he owed Law an apology. Now was as good of a time as any. He couldn’t just ignore the alpha forever, the man was supposed to be his mate and bad blood between them wasn’t going to make anything easier for anyone.

Taking a deep breath he started to slowly walk towards Law.

Law’s shoulders where stiff with tension and he was mumbling to himself, staring at the books. It almost made him want to turn around. He coughed, attempting to get Law’s attention. Law didn’t turn around and he changed his approach. “Your highness.” He spoke softly and this did cause Law to turn around.

He wished it hadn’t, he felt almost frozen by the sheer disgust in Law’s eyes. “Do you need help?” He asked, eyes flickering to the books. Law frowned in what looked like contempt before turning back around and grabbing three books at random, shoving them into the small bag hanging on his side. “No.” Law spoke bluntly.

He figured he deserved this; it was foolish to expect Law to be anything but cold towards him. “Can we talk?” He questioned, though he already knew the answer before Law said it. “No.” Law growled, walking past him and toward the window. He watched quietly as Law stared out the window.

He did not know what to do but this was important. Whether Law wanted to hear it, he had to apologize. “It’ll only take a minute.” He protested.

Law tsked and then started to walk toward the door, not even glancing towards him. Gritting his teeth he made the split decision to follow the alpha, “Please, listen. We need to talk about this.” He called, just reaching the door as Law slid through it. “I am busy.” Law grumbled, his head tossing side to side as if he was watching for someone.

An uneasy whine slipped past his lips before he could stop it and Law sighed, “Not now, omega.”

Law took off down the hallway, almost in a sprint as if that was that and he followed almost on reflex. All he wanted was forgiveness, to know that he had a chance of repairing their relationship. Just a single word of acceptance from Law that was all he wished for at this moment. “I am sorry!” He blurted out as they came to a stop at the corner of the hallway.

Law continued to glance around anxiously and he let the words tumble out, “I never meant to violate you, if I had been in my right state of mind that would have never happened.” Law didn’t turn to look him but he did respond. “What happened has happened, there is no taking it back and we will never speak of this again.” He could smell Law’s alpha pheromones start to seep out.

He should have stopped there but instead he yelled out just as Law took off down the hallway. “So it is just forgive and forget then?” His voice bounced off the empty walls and Law stopped abruptly. The smell of an angry alpha filled the air and he knew he’d done it now; he was already baring his neck by the time Law had turn around and stalked up to him.

He swallowed the knot that had formed in his throat as Law looked down at him, different emotions played across his face but the one that stuck was anger. He was sure he’d be struck but instead of hitting him Law let out a breath of air and leaned down almost uncomfortably close to his face, “Forgive? You wouldn’t be so forgiving if you had been on the receiving end. I have things to attend to and I am in a hurry. Now, you will stop following me, omega.” Law hissed the threat evident in his voice.

Without waiting for a response Law turned away, rushing down the hallway. His whole body was stiff in fear; the smell of alpha still clung to the air. The memory of his brother’s torment flashed through his mind, only briefly but it was enough to send a wave of panic through him.

Law HAD to forgive him. If he couldn’t make this work he’d be sent back home to them, to his brothers and his father. No, he couldn’t allow that to happen. He’d do anything. Law had to listen to him, he couldn’t screw this up. Fighting back his omega he took off after Law, hell bent of talking to his future mate.

Law had covered a good distance between them and he pushed himself almost to his full speed just barely catching a glimpse of Law descending a set of stairs when he run smack into a person. His nose ached in pain as it smacked against the chest but he pushed the feeling away. He needed to catch up to Law!

“My apologies.” He rushed out, side stepping and lurching forward. His footing flew out from underneath him and he was waiting for the pain of hitting the floor, only to find himself being held upright by a firm hand on his arm. He grunted his thanks and started forward again but the person holding him didn’t release him.

“Hold on, who are you running from?” The voice asked, no his voice asked. Zoro’s voice. He really was the unluckiest person in the world. Out of everyone in the castle, he just happened to run into the brute he was avoiding. He didn’t look up, didn’t want to look up and see those eyes that riled so many of his emotions. “Let me go. I have to..” He trailed off, biting his lip, realizing that Law was escaping.

“Have to what?” Zoro asked, voice laced with suspicion. Annoyance filled him, why did Zoro have to act like he cared or that he was entitled to know what he was doing? If he’d been an animal he was sure his hackles would be rising right about now. “None of your concern.” He growled, putting as much venom as he could in his voice as he yanked his arm away from Zoro.

“Is there a problem here?” A higher male voice asked from behind Zoro and he felt his stomach drop at the sight of blonde hair. He couldn’t be sure but just the thought of this blonde being the man Doflamingo had been pressing against the wall earlier was enough to scare him. He wanted no part in anything Doflamingo was doing.

He was too shocked to respond to the blondes question and Zoro was still staring at him as if he hadn’t heard the question at all. “Prince, Sanji.” The blonde bowed after a moment, and then started speaking, not seeming to care that his previous question wasn’t answered. “The commander is calling for you.” The blonde nudged Zoro who grunted and turned away, throwing a few glances back over his shoulder before disappearing down a hallway.

He fought the urge to run away from the blonde who was now staring at him with mischievous eyes. “I saw you with the prince earlier, are you aware of his whereabouts?” The blonde asked, smirking at him. A chill ran down his spine and he sniffed as inconspicuously as he could, the blonde did not smell like an alpha. “I do not know, perhaps he was heading back to the library.” He lied, knowing very well that Law had disappeared down the stairs behind the blondes back.

The blondes eyes flashed dangerously and he shrunk back slightly; did the knight know that he had lied? They both stared at each other, for just moment before the blonde giggled and looked away. “I see, please excuse me.” The blonde turned and wondered off down the hallway.

His heart slowed at the blonde’s absence and he glanced toward the stairs, debating on still following Law. He still wanted to but he couldn’t shake the sudden feeling that he was being watched. He felt the urge to escape and took off down a separate hallway, away from the stairs and towards him room.

..

The smell hit his nose before the sight of Doflamingo leaning against the wall met his eyes. He took a step away, why was the alpha next to the door of his room? He turned to run away but it was too late. “Let us have a little chat.” Doflamingo spoke, voice eerily calm. There was no question, this was a command. Doflamingo would not let him leave without a talk and he knew it’d only make things worse to run now that he’d been seen and spoken to.

Swallowing his fear he nodded and walked to his door. Doflamingo opened it with one hand and waited until he was inside before walking in after him. The small click of the door shutting made his heart thud painfully in his chest; the memories of his brothers flooded his mind. He took deep breaths, trying to filter out the memories. Doflamingo was cruel, but the man was not his brothers.

 He turned, wringing his hands nervously in front of himself as he waited for Doflamingo to speak. “Have you had a fun time exploring the castle?” Doflamingo asked, taking a few steps his way. He took an equal amount of steps back, nodding nervously. The question seemed innocent enough but apprehension was quickly making itself know.

“Do you always make it a habit?” Doflamingo questioned taking another step closer. He took another step back, his back brushing against the wall. The smell of alpha was quickly filling the room and he knew Doflamingo wasn’t as calm as he was putting off. He bared his neck instinctively. _Alpha._ His omega whimpered but not in want, even his omega was in complete fear.

Every cell in his body was urging him to submit and he only barely kept himself standing, even though he wanted to grovel on the floor in front of Doflamingo. “I don’t understand.” He finally managed to choke out, flinching when Doflamingo took another step closer. He had no more room to back away.

“Your eavesdropping, is it a habit?” Doflamingo’s voice was louder as he closed even more distance between them. He turned to his side, cowering into the wall. A whimper slid from his mouth as he shook his head. “I didn’t.” He whispered and then cried in fear when Doflamingo slammed his hands against the wall, caging him.

“Do not try to lie to me!” Doflamingo bellowed. The overwhelming scent of alpha hit him like a brick and his legs shook once before giving out. Now that he was one the floor he covered his face with his arms, wanting to hide away. “Sorry.” He managed to say but it didn’t please Doflamingo, it only seemed to make him angrier.

“Look at me, omega.” Doflamingo ordered voice once again calm. He tightly closed his eyes, not wanting to look up. He was terrified of what he’d see. He was going to be hurt, be punished, he knew it. He should have never spied on Doflamingo in that hallway. Letting out a sob he curled further into himself. His omega was in full panic, begging him to listen.

“You have five seconds to look at me.” Doflamingo warned, voice a near snarl. He bit his lip, ignoring the taste of blood.

“One.” He let out another sob.

“Two.” He released his lip to suck in a breath, horrified.

“Three.” His omega hit him so hard he gasped and turned to look up.

He trembled, his eyes were blurred with tears but the sight of an alpha towering over him was all too familiar. He was almost convinced he was back home and that Doflamingo was actually Ichiji.

He pressed himself closer to the wall as Doflamingo brought his foot up, he was sure he was about to be kicked. Instead of kicking though, Doflamingo simply pressed his foot into his shoulder, pressing him closer to the wall. He was confused and then his confusion was overridden by pain as Doflamingo increased the presser on his shoulder, digging his other shoulder roughly into the stone wall.

“I am the last person you want to defy, you heard and saw nothing.” Doflamingo’s voice seemed to fill the room and he cried in pain as the pressure increased again, causing his shoulder to scrape against the wall. He was sure his arm was going to break. _Please, alpha._ His omega whimpered. He opened his mouth, about to repeat what his omega inside was whimpering but was cut off, almost screaming in agony when Doflamingo pressed his foot even harder.

“Do you understand?” Doflamingo asked, voice growing darker.

“Yes!” He whined; he’d say anything to stop the aching in his shoulder. The pressure grew, causing black dots to dance across his vision. “Please! I understand!” He pleaded, nearly yelling the words. He brought his free hand up, grasping a Doflamingo’s ankle. The pressure increased at the act and he groaned in pain, his hand falling uselessly.

“Repeat to me, what you understand.” Doflamingo barked.

“I heard, Ah!” He screamed as Doflamingo tsked and twisted his foot, causing his shirt to fall further and expose the skin of his shoulder. His aching shoulder was now rubbing bare against the wall, causing his skin to tear and blood to drip down his arm. “I h-heard and s-saw nothing!” He stuttered and then closed his eyes tightly. “I heard and saw nothing!” He repeated, keeping his voice steady this time, praying it would appease Doflamingo.

He sobbed in relief as Doflamingo removed his foot. He kept his eyes closed, not daring to move.

The room remained silent for a moment and he whimpered as a hand ran through his hair. Hot breath blew against his cheek and he curled into himself, wishing he could just drift away. “Good, omega.” Doflamingo finally purred, giving one hard tug to his hair.

..

**Zoro**

He walked slowly towards Sanji’s room. What was going on? Why had Sanji been running earlier? He knew he shouldn’t care so much and it really was none of his business but he was worried. This place was not right; something darker was going on in this palace.

It would do no harm to just make sure Sanji was okay, he told himself. Even if the blonde seemed to be avoiding him lately. He understood why Sanji would be hiding from him; it wasn’t as if they had ended their last talk on good terms.

He was turning the corner of the hallway when Doflamingo stepped out of Sanji’s room. What was the king’s guard doing with Sanji? His confusion turned into anger as Doflamingo straightened out his shirt, a smirk covered the blondes face. Before he could do anything rash Doflamingo turned the opposite way and walked off.

His alpha whirled around angrily inside of him and as soon as Doflamingo was gone from his sight he ran the short distance to Sanji’s room, praying that Doflamingo hadn’t done anything to Sanji. He only barely resisted the urge to barge into the room, instead he knocked hastily.

Sanji didn’t answer but he heard a small sob and that was enough for him, he slammed the door open. His eyes scanned the room and then settled on Sanji who was curled up in a ball, pressed against the wall, sobbing softly. Sanji’s shirt was pulled down on both shoulders and his alpha roared in anger. What had Doflamingo done?! _Kill!_ His vision blurred.

He took a step toward the door, about to hunt down Doflamingo when Sanji whined. He pushed his alpha away and rushed forward, kneeling down and assessing Sanji’s injuries. The shoulder facing him was red and already forming a bruise, it was the other shoulder that was more worrisome. It was covered in blood, swollen and bruising with nearly all the skin scrapped off in a certain areas.

Blood was also smeared along the wall and he realized that Sanji had been pressed, roughly for some time against the wall. Sanji’s eyes were still tightly shut and he reached tentatively to rub his thumb just underneath Sanji’s eyes. He hated the way his friend flinched and bared his neck. “Please, I understand, alpha.” Sanji whimpered, trembling under his touch. His heart dropped, what had that bastard done?

He couldn’t suppress his own alpha and hoped his pheromones wouldn’t cause more harm than good. He sat there, running his thumb comfortingly against Sanji’s cheek until the blonde stopping baring his neck and sniffed softly. Sanji’s eyes opened widely and then he sobbed loudly, throwing himself at him.

He wrapped his arms around Sanji, holding him tightly. He wanted answers but Sanji was sobbing loudly against his shoulder and he knew that this wasn’t the time. He lifted Sanji into his arms and walked over to the bed, setting him down softly.

Sanji whined and reached for him and he didn’t need to be asked again, he could give in this one time and lay with Sanji.

After he was situated, he let his hands roam over Sanji, comforting him. When his hand came to run softly through Sanji’s hair he noted the way Sanji’s trembling grew. It didn’t stop him though, Sanji needed to know that he was safe, he’d never harm him. So he continued to run his hand through Sanji’s hair, letting his alpha’s scent fill the room, until Sanji’s trembling stopped and his breath deepened.

He knew he needed to leave before Sanji woke up and came to his senses but he only tightened his arms. He fought the urge to steal the blonde away, if only things were so simple that he could just carry Sanji off, run away on their dragons and then make a life somewhere else.

He watched Sanji for what felt like hours and every time he was troubled with thoughts of needing to leave he simply tightened his arms, for now, just this once, he allowed himself to give into his feelings. Just a little longer, a mantra that he kept telling himself, even knowing that this would only cause more pain in the future.

..

**Law**

He ran down the steps, looking back to make sure Sanji had not followed him.

The bag against his hip was bouncing with each step and he stumbled when pain sliced up his side. Pausing he lifted his shirt, narrowing his eyes at the blossoming bruises on his side and back.

“Law?” A hoarse voice called.

He froze in shock, how long had it been since he’d heard that voice? Years? He let his eyes flicker toward Corazon whose head was lifted and staring at him with equal shock.

Corazon stood; taking an unsure step toward the bars, a glint of a dagger caused his eyes to look downward at his uncle’s hand. It was empty, of course but his stomach flipped. A wave of nausea hit him and he sucked in a breath, taking off into the darkness and away from his uncle.

**Sorry for the small delay on this chap. Life got busy but it’s back on track now. As always, thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 10

**Law**

“How is Luffy?” He asked as he climbed onto Athena’s back. She didn’t respond until they were up in the air, flying towards Marco’s house. The image he was shown was of Luffy sleeping, eyes swollen, with Marco sitting on a chair next to the bed. Strange, was the first thought to come to his head. He was sure that Ace would have been sticking close to Luffy’s side.

He noted Luffy’s eyes, frowning. Had his mate been crying? Was it his fault? “We have to hurry.” He urged Athena.

He rushed into Marco’s house, not slowing down until he was slamming the door open to the guest bedroom which caused both Marco and Luffy to jump in surprise. “Law?” Marco exclaimed while Luffy whined, locking eyes with him. He ignored Marco, taking a step forward, _Heal, protect._ His alpha encouraged him, pushing him to close the distance and take Luffy’s outstretched hand in his own.

He took a breath of relief once his fingers curled around Luffy’s own. Luffy also sighed, leaning forward to breathe in his scent. He smiled at his mate’s affection and glanced over to nod at Marco who was standing up. His friend nodded back and then walked to the door, closing it with a small click.

As the door clicked shut, Luffy suddenly inhaled sharply and he dropped to his knees, looking closely at Luffy’s face. “Are you hurting?” He asked, not seeing in signs of distress. Luffy’s eyes that were now wide flickered with indignation. “No, I am fine.” He snapped, practically yanking his hand away. He took notice in Luffy’s now distressed scent and he looked down quickly to hide his hurt expression.

He was confused by Luffy’s sudden rejection but let his hand drop all the same. Perhaps Luffy was just worried about the babies? “But,” He started to talk. “I said I am fine.” Luffy insisted. He lifted his face to search for answers but Luffy was now turned away from him. “I brought the books.” He murmured, unsure of how to act around this newer version of his mate.

“Oh, great.” Luffy grumbled. He bit his lip at that, “Luffy.” He spoke gently enough that Luffy turned around to stare at him. He wasn’t sure what kind of expression he was wearing but Luffy’s eyes softened and his mate leaned forward as if to touch him. He also leaned forward, eager to touch Luffy but pulled back when Luffy shook his head almost violently and pulled back, eyes cold once again.

Was Luffy fighting his omega? That was the only conclusion he could come up with and he sucked in a breath as his alphas reaction. _Mine!_ His alpha snarled. _How dare this omega try to deny me!_ His own thoughts rocked him, unbidden. He bit his lip roughly, pushing his arrogant thoughts far into the back of his mind. His alpha had been way too aggressive since bonding with Luffy, since when has he ever felt like he controlled another person? Luffy was his, in a sense but that did not mean he controlled the omega’s actions. That thought was not like him at all.

He had to stay patient, this was the real Luffy, the omega side of his mate was no longer control.

“Have you eaten? I can call for Marco.” He asked, trying to start a conversation.

“If I was hungry, I’d call for Marco myself.” Luffy retorted. He had to grit his teeth at that but reminded himself to stay calm.

He stood, removing the books from his bag and starting to place them on the bed stand. What was he supposed to say that wouldn’t upset Luffy? “Have you taken a bath? I could help.” He tried again, timidly. Surely Luffy would rather bathe with him then with his brother or Marco. After all he had to have an alpha around him at all times.

Luffy snorted, “I can very well bath myself.”

“Is that so?” He muttered, unable to help himself.

Luffy groaned in obvious annoyance and he removed his now empty bag, placing it next to the books. “Is there a problem?” He asked, turning to look down at his disgruntled mate.

“Nope,” Luffy popped out, “Everything is just peachy. What could possibly be wrong?” Luffy continued sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

He raised his eyebrow at this. “If you have something to say, say it.” He replied slowly, struggling to keep his alpha in check. “I don’t need everyone fretting over me like I need an alpha to rely on!” Luffy spluttered out, his voice rising in anger.

“As your mate your distress is mine, I am not telling you that you have to rely on me, however you are pregnant with my children so I have a reasonable cause to fret.” He knew his own scent was starting to turn distressed now. He was doing something wrong; he had to be for Luffy to be acting this way.

Luffy remained silent, eyes narrowed and he spoke calmly, even with his building stress, “I can see the struggle you are going through but rejecting me won’t get us anywhere. It’ll only harm the babies.”

Luffy tsked at this and looked away.

..

**Luffy**

He knew that Law was right, he did.

His attitude wasn’t going to change or make anything better but it was hard to control his emotions when just the sight of Law brought his omega running to the surface. He could still feel the relief and happiness he had felt when Law had walked through the door. He wanted Law badly, he just wanted to sink into the man’s embrace and it was almost revolting. How could he feel this way when he didn’t even know the alpha?

But even with his feelings of revulsion, one look at Law and he knew he was in the wrong. His brother was right, he did not take Law’s feelings into consideration, he was sure the alpha was as confused by their bond as he was. He felt a small twinge of pain, he really needed to reconcile with Ace before he could figure this out with Law.

“Will you get my brother?” He asked suddenly. Guilt immediately bit at him at the way Law’s face crumpled in rejection. He wasn’t sure but he had a feeling Law was thinking he wanted another alpha and almost against his will he muttered, “I just need to talk to him for a second.” He just wanted to comfort Law, let him know that it had nothing to do with wanting another person in the room. It was the complete opposite actually; he didn’t want to be as much as a few feet away from Law.

Law nodded and stood, walking to the door and calling for Marco to get Ace.

They sat silently next to each other while waiting and he swallowed nervously when his brother entered the room with an emotionless expression.

Law glanced at him briefly before leaving to give him alone time with his brother. Ace’s eyes narrowed as the door closed. “Ace..” He trailed off, unsure of how to start the conversation.

“What? Did you tell Law that you didn’t want the babies? Is that why he looks so defeated?” Ace replied snarkily, crossing his arms. He bit his lip, “Sit down so I can explain myself.” He ordered, not in the mood for his brother’s attempts at starting a fight. Ace snorted and then crossed the room, dropping ungracefully onto the bed.

“You were right,” He started causing Ace’s eyes to widen in surprise. “What?” Ace gasped.

He pursed his lips and then started talking, “I never took any bodies feelings into consideration, not yours, not Marcos, and certainly not Laws and that is just the people here. I am selfish and I only think of myself.” He sighed.

“Luffy, I-.” He lifted his hand into the air, cutting his brother off.

“Let me finish,” He took a breath, “I am scared, absolutely terrified of being an omega. I fight my instincts, knowing it only does more harm than good. I say things, not caring how they will affect others. I tend to take the easy way out, I would have this time as well if not for the strength of the bond and my omega’s will to keep these babies alive. I am not going to lie; I still want to go home. I yearn to give up, to just not care but I know it is not fair to any of you and I will try. I will stop fighting myself and you but it is not going to be easy so please, spare me some patience. I was not ready for any of this and I never meant to hurt you with my words and decisions. Forgive me.” He looked at Ace, not sure how his brother would react to this.

“Luffy, do you want these babies?” Ace asked, eyes unreadable.

His omega did, but did he? Did he truly want to bring life into this world? He could feel his eyebrows scrunch together as he thought and a small tingle in his lower stomach answered the question for him. He caressed his still flat belly softly, “Yes.”

..

Law entered the room after Ace left, his mate didn’t approach him, simply stood by the door.

“Please, sit.” He encouraged, patting the bed. Law walked over, wordlessly dropping on the bed next to him. They were both sitting up, facing each other and he watched Law’s fingers that were drumming nervously against his leg. He noted the scabs across the alpha's knuckles and reached for the hand, pulling it into his own after a split moment decision. Law’s shoulders dropped in relief at his act.

“Sorry for my behavior, it wasn’t anything you did, my feelings were just building up and I owe you a conversation.” He mumbled and smiled sheepishly at Law whose eyes were locked on his face. “What feelings?” Law asked, tilting his head in confusion. It was unbelievably cute and he brought his free hand up to cover his face before the alpha could see the blood filling his cheeks.

“Everything, you, me, the babies, my omega, our bond, this all happened so fast and I am still trying to process it all. For the last two weeks my mind has been fogged by my omega, I am barely starting to think things over.” He answered, hand still covering his face.

“Are you regretting your decision to come here?” Law asked voice very quiet. He let his hand fall at this, not surprised to see Law’s hurt and vulnerable eyes staring at him. “I will admit, this is all very hard to accept. I have yet to have my first heat and here I am, pregnant by an alpha I do not know. I don’t even know your age or anything about you. We are strangers but my omega craves you and it makes me, scared. Regret? No. I do not regret this but is it so wrong of me to wish this had happened differently?” He tried to keep his voice steady but found it breaking by the end of his confession.

Law seemed to think it over before responding, “You are right, this is all very, unnatural. Everything happened so fast but we could learn, not only for you and me but for the babies. We have to at least try.” He nodded, agreeing with this. They had to try.

Slowly he inched forward until his forehead was pressed lightly against Laws. He breathed in his mate’s scent, telling himself that this was okay. It was okay to accept this bond, these feelings are not bad and he doesn’t have to be afraid of them.

They both remained silent until Law whispered, “Seventeen.”

“Huh?” He huffed out in confusion, opening his eyes that he hadn’t realized closed.

“I am seventeen, I had one sister, my dragon is psychic, I have two uncles, I lost my parents when I was seven, my uncle killed them, I-.” He brought his hand up, covering Law’s mouth. The information swam around in his head. “We have plenty of time to talk, slow down. I do not want to know just facts, I want to know you but for now just, stay.” He whispered the last word and Law nodded.

He removed his hand and closed his eyes once again, sinking closer to his mate.

..

**Law**

It had been almost a week since his conversation with Luffy and the doctor was due to visit the next day. Things were starting to become routine, even if it wasn’t becoming any easier to escape the castle. Sanji was still relentlessly following him and he’d had to become more creative with the way he escaped to see Luffy. He prayed all this effort would pay off in the end.

..

**Zoro**

He hadn’t been able to talk to Sanji since the time he found the blonde in his room but he had seen Sanji following Law around and jealously was becoming his close friend. He had also seen Doflamingo corner Sanji every once in a while and felt bitter anger at the way Sanji refused to look in the alpha’s eyes.

He was growing increasingly stressed and he wondered daily what his damn dragon was up to.

..

**Luffy**

He was growing stronger and was tired of being bedridden. He was nervous for the doctor visit coming the next day but was glad his relationship with Law was growing. He was slowly starting to unravel his mate and they were learning about each other and their countries cultures, even though it seemed Law was seriously lacking when it came to knowing his own customs. It was strange.

He was still trying to accept his omega and it was still hard but he was trying like he said he would. Most of all he wished he could escape the two alphas known as Ace and Marco. If they weren’t fighting, Ace was sitting on the bed next to him complaining about Marco. It was extremely annoying.

..

**Sanji**

He missed Ceto. He desperately wished he could see his dragon and escape this hellish place if only for a moment.

He also missed Zoro, he couldn’t remember much of what happened with Zoro the night he was found but he did remember waking up and finding himself covered in the alphas scent. For now though, he would still keep trying to avoid Zoro.

On a daily he was confronted by Doflamingo, asking of Law’s whereabouts and he’d lie each time, never admitting how many times he’d followed the alpha to the stairs of the dungeon. What was Law doing down there anyway? Why wouldn’t the alpha at least talk to him?

There was a mandatory dinner tonight and he was nervous, Doflamingo and Law would both be there.

His stomach hurt, a constant ache that reminded him of how stressed he was.

..

**Law**

He walked slowly toward the dining room, annoyed that Doflamingo was forcing him to attend dinner. His uncle had said they were a family and would eat dinner like one, he knew better; his uncle was up to something, he could feel it. He dreaded the thought of sitting through this and wondered if he could fake a sickness to escape the dinner early. He wouldn’t mind the extra time it’d give him with Luffy should he get away from dinner early.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the room was Sanji, head down and Doflamingo sitting almost too casually at the head of the table. Sanji looked up as the door closed and then stood, bowing to him and then sitting back down. He felt slightly irritated at the blonde but it was overridden by worry when his uncle laughed and ruffled Sanji’s hair.

Sanji flinched, cowering away and he narrowed his eyes in anger. Was his uncle hurting him? Sanji was not his mate but the fact that his uncle was messing with the omega meant to be his bride caused his alpha to swirl angrily. He took a deep breath and took his seat, across from Sanji and next to Doflamingo.

Doflamingo’s eyes observed them for a few quiet moments, “Surprised you actually made it to dinner, considering how hard it had been to find you lately.” Doflamingo finally spoke, eyes locked on him. He reminded himself that he had no choice but to be here. “The castle is fairly big; perhaps you haven’t been looking hard enough.” He replied.

The strong scent of alpha drifted from Doflamingo, causing Sanji to whimper quietly. “I hardly think that is the case with the lack of dragon around the kingdom.” Doflamingo argued, circling the rim of his cup with a long finger.

He shrugged, refusing to give in, “Athena is allowed to do as she pleases, I do not control her whereabouts.” He scoffed; Doflamingo would not get the upper hand in this conversation. “Strange, she was always so attached to you before this week.” Doflamingo’s voice held a hint of anger but before he could respond the food was brought out and the servants started to place various things on their plates.

“Eat.” Doflamingo ordered after the servants left. Both he and Sanji hesitated, “I said eat.” Doflamingo chuckled, threateningly and he reached for his fork. He barely got a bite into his meat when Doflamingo spoke again, “You’ve been awfully quiet.” Doflamingo was now speaking to Sanji instead of him.

Sanji remained silent but his scent was now filled with fear, he glared angrily at his uncle. Why was Sanji so scared? “Do you not want to be a part of this family?” Doflamingo questioned and Sanji nodded vigorously. “O-Of c-course!” The blonde stuttered, sinking further into the chair, eyes wide and staring at the table.

“Good and how has your time here been? I am sure Law has been spending his free time with you?” Doflamingo’s lips turned up into a cruel smirk and Sanji lifted his head just high enough to stare at him from across the table. “It has been well, Law showed me the library.” Sanji murmured, timidly. He was surprised to say the least, why had Sanji just covered for him? What did the blonde want?

Doflamingo hummed and then nodded toward the food.

They all started to eat, quietly, for a few minutes until Doflamingo started to speak again. “A guard has reported your sudden interest in the dungeon; I do hope you have not been going down there.” Doflamingo eyed him and he made sure to keep his face passive and disinterested. “And if I have been? It is my right should I decide to face Corazon.” He replied, immediately regretting it.

“Rosinante!” Doflamingo slammed his fist on the table, causing both him and Sanji to jump. “His name is Rosinante,” Doflamingo continued, calmer, “And considering the situation I feel my council is needed.”

He bit his tongue; he had to go about this carefully. He did not need his uncle watching the dungeons or he’d have a much harder time getting to Luffy. “I have not been down there,” He caught Sanji’s knowing eyes from across the table but continued, “I am just saying that this is my castle and I am free to do as I wish.” He stared at Doflamingo, knowing his uncle would retaliate.

“Your castle? I have been the one ruling said castle while you are gallivanting around.” Doflamingo mocked.

A burst of anger shook him, “And whose fault is that!” He yelled, standing and staring down at his smirking uncle. His uncle never allowed him to have anything to do with running the castle! What did the man expect him to do?

A cry of fear snapped him out of his anger and he looked at Sanji. “You’re excused.” He growled, not wishing to frighten the omega any more than he already was. Sanji looked relieved and stood, only to have Doflamingo speak up, “Omega, sit.” His uncle ordered.

Sanji clutched at the table, trembling, eyes wide. He could see the control his uncle was trying to have, it was the same control his uncle had over him and it made his eyes blur in anger, “You do not command my bride.” He hissed, his alpha was taking control of him now. _Challenge!_ His alpha roared.

Doflamingo stood up now; his own alpha scent was filling the room. There was now two alphas challenging each other for authority over Sanji and it caused the omega to whine uneasily. Doflamingo growled, deep in his chest and placed a hand on Sanji’s shoulder and for an unknown reason to him Sanji gasped in pain. “Sit.” Doflamingo commanded.

Sanji whose eyes were now watering obediently sat. This caused him to shake in anger and he glared at his uncle wishing he could jump across the table and strangle that thick neck. The thought caught him off guard and he blinked, trying to chase away his overwhelming alpha before he did something he’d regret.

“Now, nephew, sit down and we will discuss this calmly.” The threatening tone was clear in his uncle’s voice but he couldn’t bring himself to sit back down. If he stayed any longer at this table he’d lose all his senses to his alpha. “I have nothing left to say.” He growled and turned around, walking toward the door.

“One.” He’d receive a slap.

He paused, unsure of what to do. He’d only let his uncle count to five once and it ended with him in bed for almost a week.

“Two.” He was going to be punched.

He took a step forward, fighting every urge to turn around and sit at the table.

“Three.” He’d be kicked black and blue.

He took another step, his breath turning uneven. His alpha simply wouldn’t allow him to submit.

“Four.” Beaten, he’d be beaten bloody.

He had too much pride, he couldn’t turn around now. He took longer strides, reaching the door.

“Five.” He’d have broken bones.

Closing his eyes, he stepped out of the dining room. Knowing what was coming.

..

He braced himself as Doflamingo’s heavy footsteps could be heard, coming in his direction. Before his uncle reached him he turned around. _Fight!_ His still overwhelming alpha urged and he knew this time he would, he was not sure if that comforted or scared him.

“We can do this here or in your room.” Doflamingo growled once they were face to face. His fist clenched and he debated throwing a punch, the only thing that stopped him was Sanji’s terrified eyes watching him from the open door. He could not allow the already petrified omega to witness this, gritting his teeth he turned around and walked to the room, Doflamingo following him with barely controlled rage.

As soon as the door closed his uncle was roaring, “YOU INSOLENT LITTLE SHIT.”

He was punched hard, his lip splitting. Snarling, unable to control his alpha he launched himself at his uncle. _ENOUGH!_ His alpha chanted, tired of being contained. His alpha was out for blood and he caught the side of Doflamingo’s face with curled fingers, clawing at the older man. In the back of his mind he knew he would not win this fight, his uncle was a trained knight but damn if he wasn’t going to try.

He clawed, kicked, even snapped at his uncle’s face, trying to damage the stronger alpha with everything he had. To his satisfaction his attacks landed as his uncle struggled to restrain him. For a moment he thought he might be getting the upper hand, that was until both of his wrist were caught in a strong grip and a knee hit him hard in the side before flipping him.

He landed with a loud thud. All of the air rushed out of his lungs and he gasped for breath. He rolled over onto his side, staring up at his uncle with undisguised rage. “You sick bastard.” He coughed out as Doflamingo stood over him. “You don’t get to do this to me!” He screeched and lunged upward. He was kicked roughly and then screamed in pain when Doflamingo’s foot stepped on his hand. He could feel his fingers ache in protest and a small crack made agonizing pain shoot up his arm.

“Stupid, worthless, trash!” Doflamingo yelled, kicking him repeatedly in the side. Each time his uncle raised his free leg to kick all the weight of his body was put onto his hand, crushing it into the ground. He screamed louder and then started to kick and claw at his uncle’s leg. _Kill, kill, kill!_

“Pathetic, weak, poor excuse of a king! You don’t deserve the crown!” Doflamingo snarled and dropped onto his knees, straddling him. He threw himself upward, punching at his uncle, ignoring the searing pain when he closed his crushed hand into a fist. He was thrown back down when Doflamingo wrapped both of his large hands around his throat.

He now turned his attention to the hands, trying to pull them off. Doflamingo started to squeeze and his alpha went insane, he was seeing red, trying to snap at the hands choking him. “Screw you.” He rasped out. Doflamingo responded to this by digging his knees into his side until something cracked, probably a rib. He gasped, jerking at the pain in his side.

Doflamingo continued to apply pressure until another crack was heard and his screaming was cut off by lack of air. He couldn’t breathe, he was going to die, his uncle was going to kill him. These thoughts started to chase his alpha away. “You ungrateful brat, you’d be nothing without me. I have ruled all these years for you, raised you, saved you from my traitor brother; do you think I asked for this?” Doflamingo hissed into his ear.

..

**Zoro**

He was making his rounds when he heard the screaming.

He immediately thought of Sanji and ran to the blonde’s room, only to hear silence. In confusion he walked further up to what he was sure was Law’s room. He was unsure of what to do and he only grew even more confused when a few other guards passed, acting oblivious as if there wasn’t blood curdling screams coming from the room.

He couldn’t stop himself from bursting into the room, if the king was in danger it was his duty to protect him. What he saw made his blood run cold; he was shocked at the sight before him. Doflamingo was standing over somebody, kicking them so hard that each kick sent a sickening thud through the room. The scent of distress was overwhelming; it made his alpha start to emerge.

“Enough! I understand, I crossed the line! My fault, I do need you! You do so much for me! Please stop!” The groveling person on the ground was pleading, their neck was bared in the ultimate show of submission and it made his stomach flip uneasily. The voice was familiar but was thick, as if a liquid was stuck in their throat.

“SPEAK UP.” Doflamingo roared and kicked the person so hard that he skidded across the floor and onto his side. He could now see Law’s bloodied face, almost unrecognizable because of the amount of filth covering it. How could somebody do this to their king? He was too shocked to speak.

Law slowly started to crawl back toward Doflamingo, “I need you!” Law sobbed, “Please.”

Doflamingo’s grin almost had him bolting out of the room but he held his ground, knowing that he had to do something. “Your highness.” He called, hand on his sword. All he needed was the go ahead and he’d stop Doflamingo. To his dismay Law did not look up, only continued to crawl, tremble, and babble.

Doflamingo turned just enough to look at him and raised a foot, slamming it down onto Law’s back and pressing the future king into the floor. “Get out.” Doflamingo snarled, eyes blazing in fury. “Your highness!” He cried, his knuckles turning white at how hard he was gripping the hilt of his sword. What was happening?

“GET OUT!” Doflamingo roared. One more glance at Doflamingo’s eyes that were screaming, _you will be next_ was enough to send him fleeing. He couldn’t defy the king’s guard and he certainly couldn’t cause his disobedience to somehow result in Sanji getting hurt. Still, as he sprinted down the hall his stomach felt uneasy, he wanted to barf.

He ran to the first guard he saw. “Sir, Dellinger, wait!” He called, panting harshly.

Dellinger stopped, “Yes?” He asked.

“The king.. Doflamingo..” He trailed off, not sure how to explain the scene he’d just witnessed.

Dellinger’s eyes lit up after a moment, “Oh, is that kid being punished again? Think he’d learn by now.” The guard giggled and his throat went dry.

“What?” He choked out.

“No need to worry. Doffy is just making a man out of him. I’d advise you to let them be.” Dellinger said gleefully, looking down the hallway as if he wished to watch.

He nodded slowly and backed away from the smiling blonde. What kind of palace was this? A cold chill ran up his spine and he walked stiffly back toward his room. Sanji is not safe here.

..

**Things do get better.. Eventually! Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 11

**Law**

The first thing he felt was pain, almost unbearable. It went through his body in waves, not a single piece of flesh on him felt okay. Every breath felt traitorous; instead of filling him with life each breath brought agony. His sides trembled with every inhale, needles felt like they were being driven into his side and he could practically feel his lungs rattle in effort, his throat felt constricted and scorched as if he’d swallowed lava. He could hear a wheezing filling the space around him and realized it was him making the noise.

Defeated, he was absolutely defeated. He just wanted to sleep, forever if possible but instead forced himself to open his stinging, swollen eyes. His vision was blurred; it took what felt like forever to focus on his legs stretched out in front of him. When did he pull himself up to sit? He turned his head to the side, biting his lip as his neck muscles tightened at the movement.

By the time he was looking at what he was leaning on, the post of his bed, he was sweating profusely. He turned slowly, to look down at his legs once again. His vision unfocused but he looked up anyway, examining his room through his blurry vision. There was blood splattered across the floor in front of him and as his eyes wavered back into focus he noticed the sharp pieces of glass mixed along with the blood. He faintly remembered knocking over the lantern that was now broken on the floor.  There was a small scorch mark where it had burned briefly.

 He looked down at the formal robe he’d worn to dinner; it was missing buttons and torn. There was a nauseating amount of reddish brown splotches covering the fabric. As he looked back up from the sight a ringing filled his ears, a constant annoying buzz and despite his stiff neck he tried to shake the noise away, only causing it to grow worse. He focused on taking deep breaths until the ringing subsided enough for him to continue examining the damage done.

His hand was of the most concern, should it be useless he wasn’t sure how he’d handle it. Slowly he lifted the appendage, it was swollen and bruised and despite the tremendous agony that shot up his wrist and arm, he was able to close it into a fist. As he was staring at his hand, a faint voice spoke. He wasn’t sure he had heard it at first but then a stinging wetness touched his cheek and he flinched away from the touch.

He looked up; blinking a few times to make sure he was seeing correctly. His personal servant, the son of one of the maids, Shachi was knelt next to him, wash cloth in hand. He briefly recalled a few memories of growing up with the servant but pushed them away and slapped the hand. He just wanted to be alone, so he could wallow in his emotions without any eyes on him. Surely it wasn’t too much to ask?

“My lord, please.” Shachi pleaded.

He narrowed his eyes but looked away and allowed Shachi to continue to clean him. Every wipe hurt but he did start to feel, cleaner, as the water in the bucket next to Shachi turned darker, he didn’t want to think about how much blood and grime was being wiped off of his face. “Would you like me to bring the herbs?” Shachi asked. He would have laughed had his chest not already been in excruciating pain with just breathing. Herbs? As if a few herbs would do any good, sure they’d soothe the psychical pain a little but what about the mental? He felt; empty, as if something had been stripped from him, leaving him vulnerable and scared.  Right now, he was sure even Shachi could cause him to cower. He couldn’t even feel his alpha, it was hidden somewhere, deep inside of him and he wasn’t sure he wanted it back just yet; it was the alpha side of him that caused this. All Doflamingo ever asked from him was obedience and he just couldn’t do that. Why?

Luffy.

He had to get back to Luffy.

How long has he been unconscious?

“No.” He answered Shachi, shocked by how grating his voice was. He pushed away his dark thoughts, opting to focus on thoughts of Luffy. It was the one thing that gave him the strength to lift himself up further, ignoring the pain and reaching for a long piece of cloth lying on the floor just a few inches away from him. He needed to hide his face, not only because he was embarrassed and didn’t want the guards to see him this way but should Doflamingo catch him, he’d most likely never make it to Luffy again.

His hand brushed against Shachi’s as he attempted to wrap the cloth around not only his head but his neck and chin, he wanted to hide everything he could. He had to use both hands and it was soon apparent that this wasn’t going to work, it just hurt too much, his hand was throbbing and he could hardly hold the fabric. Tentatively, Shachi took the fabric from him and wrapped it for him, tucking it in and securing it.

“Leave.” He whispered, even to him his voice sounded tired, barely a sigh.

“Yes, my lord.” Shachi replied, his voice was gentle and it only took him a few seconds to gather the wash cloth and bucket and leave.

Once he was alone he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

Get up.

Sneak away.

Be with Luffy.

It was easier thinking those things than doing them of course but he followed the list. Get up was first and he stretched his legs, gasping at the sensation, his legs ached and trembled with just stretching. How was he going to stand? Gritting his teeth he grabbed the bed post and started to pull himself up, whimpering as pangs flittered across his body. His chest felt like it was going to burst, he was panting, his whole body trembling. This was his entire fault, had he just, listened, Doflamingo wouldn’t have been forced to discipline him.

His first few steps were shaky and he nearly fell across the room, hitting the door with a loud thud and then breathing harshly against it. His only consolation was that now he could lean against the wall the entirety of his trip to the dungeon. He opened his door slowly and then traveled along the wall. Each step was agony, it felt like he was walking on glass, sharp pain was exploding with every step and by the time he made it just a few feet from his room he was slumping down in exhaustion. His lungs felt overworked, he could hardly hear the guards passing with how hard he was breathing.

It’d cause a commotion but perhaps he should just call for Athena, she’d have to break a few walls but he just couldn’t walk another step.

..

**Sanji**

He was used to screams, his own but never had he heard such excruciating screams of another. It’d gone on for what felt like eternity. He had to sit in his room, listening to Law scream, cry, and finally beg. He wished his room hadn’t been placed so close to Law. He just couldn’t get the screams to leave his mind; they plagued him, reminding him of his brothers. Was Law even alive? All the noise from the other room had been suddenly cut off a few hours ago.

Surely Doflamingo wouldn’t kill Law? The memory of Doflamingo’s enraged face as Law left the dining room flashed through his mind and he stood up, pacing the room. He tried not to let the thoughts of Law’s body, rotting in his room get to him. He knew he was over overthinking things, Doflamingo couldn’t. Law was, he was the future king, surely.. But being the future king hadn’t stopped Doflamingo from hurting Law and it hadn’t stopped Doflamingo from hurting him, the future mate of the king. How far would the king’s guard actually go? He didn’t want to find out.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off when a low groaning drifted into his room. Was it Law? He sprinted to the door, peeking into the hall. Law was a few feet from his door, dragging himself against the wall. Had his door been in the other direction he wouldn’t have even known it was Law, not with the cloth wrapped firmly around his face but from this angle he could see Law’s eyes that were slit in what looked like extreme pain.

Law looked completely awful, even without seeing his face completely he could see the swollen hand, the bloody clothes, and the slow stumbling walk. Was Law going to the medic? Should he help? He bit his lip, unsure.

Law suddenly slumped down against the wall, closing his eyes. His omega jumped, urging him to help and he run across the small distance, dropping down next to Law. He could smell the distress and he reached out to softly touch Law’s shoulder. Before he could speak Law flinched, hard, and started to plead, “No, no, please.”

He moved his hand away, worried and shocked. Law was acting like a submissive omega and it hurt. How broken was Law’s alpha? He wasn’t sure what to do as he watched Law’s eyes tighten in fear. Did Law think he was Doflamingo? Letting out his most soothing scent he spoke, “It is just me, Sanji.” He made sure his voice was gentle, as to not scare Law any further.

Law didn’t open his eyes but did turn away, almost burying his face into the wall. “Just leave me alone.” Law griped but it didn’t have much bite. He touched Law again, letting his fingers drift softly against Law’s bloody clothing. “You need help.” He whispered. He gathered all the courage he had and boldly wrapped his arm around Law’s waist. Law moaned and to his surprise leaned into him; he helped lift the bigger man.

Once Law was standing, breathing harshly, they started to walk. He could hear Law’s teeth grinding and his worry grew as his arm heated up by just holding Law. The alpha was practically burning, heat was radiating off every part of Law’s body and he wondered just how battered Law was underneath his clothing. He took the opportunity as they walked to really examine Law’s face; there was a high bruise on one cheek, both of his eyes were blood shot, his lip was split and there was a cut just above his eyebrow.

If Doflamingo could do this to an alpha, he didn’t even want to image what could be done to him. He barely managed to hold back a nervous whine and looked away from Law quickly before he grew too anxious to continue walking. His omega had been very timid lately and he didn’t need to have a panic attack right now, he just had to keep walking, not focus on thoughts of what could be. He just wanted to survive the now.

The further they walked, the harsher Law started to breathe; it was if he couldn’t get enough air. Perhaps he was putting too much pressure of Law’s side? He softly slid his arm lower, gently holding Law’s hips instead of his waist. Law stumbled, gasping, and turned to him. “Why-.” Law started to speak but it was cut off by a cough.

Law’s eyebrows scrunched together and then he coughed again and again. Law couldn’t seem to stop, it was as if the alpha couldn’t catch his breath and he started to panic when Law stumbled away from him and fell into the wall, coughing violently now. His hands were fretting over Law; he didn’t know what to do. What did he do? How was he supposed to stabilize this alpha?

“Medic! We have to get you to the medic!” He exclaimed, grabbing Law and trying to lead the alpha away. Law didn’t move but did grab the back of his shirt, shaking his head. He blinked in confusion and pulled a little harder. “No! The dungeon!” Law gasped out, tightening his fist. Was Law kidding?! He was coughing his lungs out and he wanted to go to the dungeon?!

He was about to argue but Law started to gain control. “Please, to Athena.” Law begged, eyes staring at him pleadingly. He hesitated but now that Law wasn’t coughing he gave in and wrapped his arm back around Law, worrying his lip the whole time. “Fine.” He finally huffed out and they started walking, Law’s hand traveled to his back and clutched his shirt as they walked.

As they made their way down the hallways and few guards stopped and then bowed. They didn’t say anything though, just continued on their way and he bit his lip to keep from crying out in anger. How were they okay with this? If it was him hurt then fine but Law was their future king! Why wasn’t anybody helping? Why were they not concerned about this?

His thoughts were rolling with anger and he didn’t notice that Law was now leaning heavily into him; he didn’t know something was wrong until Law went completely limp. He barely managed to tighten his grip on Law as they stumbled forward and Law fell forward into the floor. He just barely managed to keep Law’s head from hitting the floor and he moved the cloth away from Law’s face just enough to see him more clearly.

He was worried about Law’s suddenly going unconscious but all his thoughts were chased away as the cloth was moved just enough to reveal Law’s slim neck. His breath picked up at the sight of the forming finger like bruises that were wrapped perfect around Law’s neck. Law was strangled. Doflamingo had held Law down and strangled him. His eyesight blurred in fear, was Doflamingo going to do the same to him? No, no, no. Panic was flooding him and it took all his strength to not run to his room and hide.

His panic subsided as Law’s eyes started to blink open. He could see that Law wasn’t fully coherent; his eyes looked unfocused and almost lost in a sense. It was like Law was looking at him but wasn’t. He waited until Law’s eyes slowly slid into focus before helping Law sit up.

“Are you okay?” He asked and Law nodded.

They started to stand and he had to stifle a cry of pain when Law’s hand held on to his shoulder for support.

Once they were standing Law fell back against the wall and reached for his shirt. “Show me.” Law ordered and pulled his shirt down before he could reply. His shoulder was now on display for Law who was staring at the healing, bruised skin. A sense of shame filled him and he averted his eyes, not wanting to see the disgust that he knew would be on Law’s face. “I am fine.” He lied.

He expected a scornful reply but instead Law’s voice sounded, almost hurt. “My uncle?” Law asked.

He looked up slowly; staring into Law’s pained eyes. He didn’t know how to reply so he just stared, letting his eyes speak for him. Law eventually dropped his hand and looked down. “Shit.” Law growled through gritted teeth. Law’s anger for him made his heart thud, it was the same anger that Law had shown in the dining room and he wasn’t sure how it made him feel.

“Let’s go.” He whispered and put his arm back around Law. This time Law did the same, wrapping a firm arm around his waist.

As they made it to the stairs he knew that this would be a challenge. Law could barely walk straight. How would he get down the stairs? After a moment, he came up with a plan. “Lean on me.” He mumbled and moved forward enough for Law to lie down almost on top of his back. It was the best way in his mind to carry Law down the stairs; he certainly did not have the strength to lift the alpha in his arms.

Law groaned in pain as they walked down the stairs and he could feel Law’s hot breath on the back of his neck. He was worried Law would slide off but they successfully made it down the steps and then his arm was securely around Law once again.

Law led him through the dungeon until they came to a small dark corner. “There is a hatch.” Law panted out and he nodded, looking for the hidden door. Once he found it he opened it, the door fell open sideway and he pulled himself out. Law was leaning against the wall, looking up at him, now illuminated by the moon.

He reached both hands down and knew that this wasn’t going to be pretty. Law was already wincing just lifting his arms up and grabbing his forearms. With all his strength he started to pull while Law scrambled upward with his feet. Law was screaming by the time he managed to pull him up and he bit his lip nervously when Law crumbled into the sand letting out a pained sob. Law should really see a medic.

A strong wind made him stumble forward and he turned around to see Athena landing next to them. He was mesmerized by her beauty, he forgot how beautiful Law’s dragon was and a strong wave of sadness hit him. He missed Ceto. He wanted nothing more than to swim with his dragon once again.

Before he could stop himself he was reaching to pet Athena. She closed the distance and he was stunned when an image filled his mind. It was off Ceto pressed closely against Hypnos, sleeping. His heart ached at the sight and he was glad both dragons were still glued together the way they had been in the past. _Thank you._ The image seemed to say and he suddenly knew that Athena was showing him this as a thank you for bringing Law out to her.

The image changed quickly to show him Law being lifted onto her back. _Help._ She was saying. He was still in shock of her ability, he’d heard the rumors but didn’t know it was true, that she could see the actual future and show images to people but he decided to think about all of this later.

He ran to Law who was now resting in the sand, panting softly. He helped the alpha stand and led him over to Athena. “This is going to hurt.” He mumbled, thinking of the pain it took to just pull him out of the dungeon. “It already does.” Law chuckled and then smiled tightly at him. Law had never smiled at him before and it was almost as mesmerizing as Athena. What was even more surprising than the smile was Law’s ability to try and joke when he was so obviously pained.

Perhaps Law was growing delusional.

Athena lay down in the sand as they came closer and he spoke before climbing on her back. “May I?” He asked and she nodded.

He climbed on her back, noticing that her scales had the same smoothness of Ceto but where slightly cooler. He looked down at Law who was holding on to Athena’s side, his face pale. “Brace yourself.” He warned and then reached down to lift Law.

The height to lift was much higher than before and Athena was attempting to help but stretching her neck around and pushing Law up from behind. Law’s face had turned from pale to completely red, “SHIT, FUCK, SHIT, FUCK, SHIT, FUCK!” Law was screaming, looking like he was about to burst open from all the pain he was going through.

He sighed in relief when Law landed on Athena beside him. “Well that wasn’t so bad.” He said nervously, patting Law’s back softly. Law looked at him with raised eyebrows but only huffed in response. He waited until he caught his breath and then slid off of Athena and into the sand.

Had he done the right thing? He wasn’t sure. Law needed a medic not a dragon. Where was Law going to in his condition anyway? What was so important that he’d risk Doflamingo’s anger again?

“Sanji.” Law called just as he reached the hatch. He blinked in shock, not sure he was hearing right. Law never called him by his name before. “Sanji?” Law called again and he turned around, trying to hide his shocked expression. Law smiled once again, “Thank you.”

He didn’t know how to reply to Law and just nodded dumbly. Law’s eyes drifted from him to the back of Athena’s neck. “Don’t you dare drop me.” He grumbled and Athena snorted before taking off.

..

**Zoro**

He’d just turned the corner, shocked to see Sanji standing in front of Law, with the alpha holding his shirt down over his shoulder. The image of Law bloody and beaten flickered through his mind and he pushed the disturbing memory away.

Law’s bruised face was distraught as he looked at Sanji’s shoulder and he wondered if he should confront them but before he could make the choice Law released Sanji and looked down, his face was contorted in anger. He took a step forward, ready to protect Sanji should Law strike but to his surprise Sanji wrapped an arm around Law’s hips, lifting the alpha up.

Law’s own arm slid around Sanji’s waist and he couldn’t stop the jealousy from taking over for just a second. He didn’t want Law so close to Sanji but this was good right? They were finally getting along. He watched them for a moment, assuming they were going to the doctor. He debated helping but didn’t want to interrupt them and his choice was made when Johnny and Yosaku came up behind him.

“Are you coming?” Johnny asked. “You promised to train us.”

He nodded and followed the two away.

..

**Sanji**

He was walking through the dungeon, trying to find his way out when a loud voice spoke up. “You there.” He turned to look at a grungy looking prisoner who was in the cell next to him, smirking. He walked a little closer to the cell, trying to get a better look at the large man’s face. It wasn’t a smart choice, as soon as he stepped into the light the man’s smirk grew.

“What is a pretty little omega like you doing down here? You lost kitten?” The man chuckled and walked toward the bars. He stepped away, disgusted. Frowning he started to walk again, only to be brought to a complete stop, “Now hold up, where do you think you are going little kitten?” The prisoner asked, just having sent a wave of alpha pheromones straight through him. His eyes widened in fear at his inability to walk away, this alpha was strong,

He wasn’t sure where the sudden courage came from but he turned his head to bare his teeth at the alpha. Maybe it was the fact that the alpha was locked up or maybe he was just tired of being scared. Whatever it was he could feel a snarky reply building in his throat and the prisoner’s grin grew, the man had now reached the bars, sliding his large hands through them.

“You got a key, how about you let me out so we can play, I’ll show a sweet little thing like you a real good time.” The alpha purred, licking his lips and this time sent a wave of pheromones so strong that he nearly rocked back on his feet. All his courage vanished and he whined uneasily. The alpha was overwhelming, he almost wanted to lie on his stomach and submit entirely to this unknown man.

“Cut it out.” A softer voice spoke from further ahead of him.

The alpha stepped back, his smirk turning to a frown. “Oh yeah and if I don’t, you going to tell on me to your doting brother?” The alpha asked and then laughed loudly, startling him.

“That omega is royalty, you are playing with fire.” The softer voice spoke again, not sounding angry just annoyed.

“Fine, fine. I don’t wish for my death today, scurry off little kitten.” The alpha grinned and waved his hand through the bars.

The hold on him was released and he shot forward, wanting to get as far away from that cell as possible. “Wait!” The soft voice called as he passed a cell and he paused, looking at a dirty blonde, shackled at his ankle. The blonde immediately scuffled forward, eyes wide, “I saw you with Law. How is he doing? Is he okay?” The blonde asked, looking almost manic.

He frowned, not sure he should answer and started to walk away. “Please!” The blonde begged.

“I-.” He paused, shaking his head. “I have to go.” He mumbled and ran off, praying he found the stairs soon.

..

**Law**

He was draped over Athena’s neck, arms holding tight. His hand was useless to hold on for long and this was the easiest way to hold on to her even though it made it even harder for him to breathe. Athena was showing him images of her pacing outside the castle. _Sorry, sorry._ She was repeating and he knew guilt was eating at her for not stepping in and stopping Doflamingo.

“No need to be sorry. I already know you can’t see split decisions and I am glad you did not intervene. There is no telling what my uncle would have done if you had.” He replied, honestly happy she had not interrupted. He deserved the beating and his uncle would have flipped, wanting her killed.

Athena grumbled and then the image changed to Luffy who was reading on the bed, his expression was annoyed and Ace was sitting next to him talking with animated hands. _Okay, safe._ Athena started to say and he smiled, knowing this was her way of soothing and distracting him. It worked; he spent a majority of the ride watching Luffy through Athena.

His alpha reacted but hardly to the images and a feeling of wrong started to ebb at the edges of his mind. His alpha should not be this dormant but he didn’t care, right? Did he really need his alpha? He was more worried about what he’d tell Luffy to explain his condition.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his side and he gasped. The image faded and he sat up, relieving the pressure off his chest, he had to use his injured hand to hold onto Athena now and pained tears filled his eyes.

..

**Marco**

“Alright! Caerus: one and Attis: two.” He called to the two dragons that were covered in sand, Attis had Caerus pinned down. He’d thought of this little game of wrestling and since it was night it wasn’t too hot and plus he was bored, insanely bored. He couldn’t even remember the last time he stayed home this long, he should be in some country, meeting people, selling, and exploring new lands. Of course he was enjoying his little game of capturing Ace’s interest but it only kept him interested for so long. He could only spend so much time annoying the prince.

Gaia was lying in the sand next to him and he spoke up. “Caerus either tie it up or you lose the whole round to Attis.”

Both of the dragons stood up and started to circle each other, ready to pounce. He chuckled at Caerus’s determined eyes and Attis’s excited twitch of his tail. Guess the dragons had been bored as well, both had jumped at the opportunity to wrestle. “Ready, set, go!” He yelled.

The ground shook as both dragons slammed into each other and attempted to get the upper hand. Caerus was much larger but Attis was quick, it was almost evenly matched and interesting as hell. “Attis, no teeth! Caerus, no fire!” He scolded when the dragons occasional tried to cheat the rules.

Gaia snorted beside him and he smirked, “Don’t worry girl, we both know you’d beat them both.” Gaia gave a throaty cough to that and he knew she was chuckling, he had the urge to reach over and pet her but decided against it, and instead he buried his hands into the sand.

The sound of wings ended up cutting the wrestling match short and he smiled widely as Athena landed, he leapt to his feet, ready to tackle his friend but Athena chirped in distress as soon as she landed and he noticed Law was draped on her neck, he ran forward, placing a hand on her and looking up. “Law!” He called and Law slowly slid off Athena once she was lying down, groaning the entire time.

Once Law was on the sand he slumped down, he reached pulling Law back to his feet and turning him around. He pulled off the cloth angrily, assessing the injuries on Law’s face. Shit. “Oh fuck, not again.” He grumbled, running his fingers across Law’s swollen cheek, to his busted lip, and finally to the cut.

“Attis, come here.” He called and Law’s eyes widened. “No!” Law hissed, “Doflamingo can’t know.” Law pleaded, eyeing Attis warily.

“But Law you can hardly stand.” He protested, waving to Attis to stop.

“We can’t risk it.” Law explained and he knew it was because of Luffy. Doflamingo would come here in a second if Attis acted now.

“Damnit, fine. We have to get you cleaned up before Luffy sees you.” He grumbled, looking at Law’s bloodied clothes. He picked up Law easily, carrying him into the restroom and closing the door with his foot; he gently placed Law back on his feet and started to unbutton the remaining buttons on Law’s robe.

“What happened?” He asked as he pulled the clothing off of Law and then worked on the shirt underneath. “It is my fault, I pissed him off, egged it on.” Law murmured and anger filled him. Not this shit again. He hated when Law got this way, thinking Doflamingo was justified in his actions but this attitude came when he’d been hurt badly and he wasn’t sure he wanted to see what was underneath Law’s clothes.

“Bastard, I ought to kill him.” He grumbled.

“I need him.” Law whispered, sounding dazed.

When will Law snap out of this damn mindset? It was like his friend was brainwashed. He removed the shirt and any reply he had to Law was cut off, this was bad. Really bad. He touched Law’s bare chest, fingers trembling. How was Law moving? He’d never seen a person so badly beaten, Law was bruised everywhere. He could barely find the tan patches of regular skin, everything was swollen.

His eyes drifted upward and he finally say the bruises around Law’s neck, he hadn’t noticed them in the darkness outside but now they were on full display and he felt his eyes start to fill with tears of absolute hate. “Fuck, he strangled you.” He hissed out, his nails digging into the palm of his now clenched fist. He’d KILL that man.

“I shouldn’t have been talking back.” Law mumbled, looking away. He was disgusted by the reasoning but he was in a way proud, Law fought back? That was new and a good step but now look at this mess. He reached down to lift Law’s swollen hand, Law winced and he held it gently examining it. “Can you move it?” He asked.

“Yes.” Law replied and closed the hand into a fist, letting out a quiet whimper at the pain. It didn’t look promising but at least it didn’t seem to be completely shattered and broke. He took another look at Law’s battered torso, a shiver of anger shaking him.

“Lean on me, so I can slip your pants off.” He ordered and Law immediately lifted his sore arms, draping them over each of his shoulders and leaning as close as possible. He let Law rest against him, not liking the heat coming from his friend or the constant trembling. The most frightening part was the wheezing he could now hear as Law’s mouth was almost pressed against his ear.

Law cried each time he had to life a leg but the pants came off and he closed his eyes at the sight of Law’s equally battered legs. Doflamingo had made sure to cause harm to every part of Law. “Law I should really call Attis, this is really bad.” He choked out, wanting to hug Law against him but afraid to hurt his friend.

Law trembled harder and he worried for a moment that Law was going to pass out. “I am okay.” Law mumbled against his neck.

“Okay? What part of you is okay? What part of this fucked up mess is okay?!” He yelled out, unable to contain his emotions. Law immediately flinched, seeming to bury himself closer into his chest. “I am sorry, please.” Law whimpered, his good fist clutching at the back of his shirt. His heart squeezed painfully at Law’s instant submission.

“Shit, Law. I am not going to hurt you.” He pulled back, looking at Law’s pale face. What had Doflamingo done? What had that bastard DONE? “Look at me.” He ordered, grabbing the sides of Law’s face as firmly as he could without causing too much pain. Law had been this way before but not this bad, never this bad. He sniffed, already knowing he’d smell no alpha scent. Law’s alpha was completely repressed.

Last time this had happened it had been almost a month before Law came fully back but they didn’t have the luxury of time now, he had to coax Law’s alpha out, now.

“Who are you?” He asked.

Law’s lips tilted down in confusion. “Your friend?”

He shook his head, “No, you are Law Water D Trafalgar. The future king of Flevance, the rider of a dragon, _a royal alpha._ ” He emphasized the last few words and Law’s eyes darted around trying to look anywhere else but he held firm, not allowing Law to escape.

“I..” Law trailed off, starting to grow distressed.

“A future father.” He saw a flicker in Law’s eyes. There it is, that’s the spark he needed. That was the route he needed to take and he continued quickly, “You are Luffy’s mate.” Law’s eyes were now focused on him.

“Are you going to allow Luffy to be beat?” He asked. As his words sunk in Law’s eyes started to darken. “Will you still be _okay_ then?” He kept pushing; Law was now baring his teeth. “No.” Law growled and was trembling now but not in pain.

“Well that is what this is leading to.” He spoke the truth and Law gritted his teeth together.

“Stop.” Law’s voice was deeper now; both of his hands had come up from his back and were clutching his shoulders even the hurt one. Good, he wanted Law to get angry.

“Your uncle will leave hand prints all over those two precious babies in Luffy’s stomach, turn them black and blue. Is that what you want?” He questioned and Law exploded. The bathroom filled with the scent of alpha, it was smothering but he didn’t mind, he inhaled it even.

“I’LL KILL HIM.” Law roared, voice breaking. He smirked as Law backed him up into the wall, clutching angrily at the collar of his shirt.

“There you are, this is the alpha that they need.” He spoke proudly, having never seen Law’s alpha take over so completely. It was impressive; the scent alone was enough to give him thoughts of submitting. One thing was for sure, Law was completely devoted to Luffy and those babies, and his friend has never shown passion this strongly. Maybe Luffy will be the key to Law finally embracing his alpha?

As soon as the fire arrived, it left; Law’s eyes went from a vengeful alpha to his friend. He was happy to see that Law’s eyes were now clear not filled with submission just the clear grey he was used to. Law’s eyebrows scrunched together, “Marco?” Law questioned, looking at him in confusion.

“Welcome back.” He patted Law’s cheek.

Law winced, grimaced, and slapped his hand away. “Fuck that hurts.”

“Sit I need to grab you some clothes.” He ordered.

..

**Ace**

Law’s voice had practically shaken the room and Luffy was now sitting up, alert and staring at the door. It was easy to see Luffy’s eagerness and anticipation at Law’s late arrival. Why was the damn alpha yelling anyway? It was the middle of the damn night.

“I wonder what that was about.” He muttered.

“Should we check?” Luffy asked back but was already getting out of the bed. “You stay.” He ordered before his brother all but sprinted to get to Law.

He walked toward the door and poked his head out of the door. The bathroom was lit up and he bit his lip looking back at Luffy. Surely his brother would be fine without an alpha for a few moments. Curiously he slipped out of the door and looked into the bathroom.

It took a moment to realize it was Law who was turned around, his eyes widened at the bruises littering his back and legs. Oh shit, what had happened to the alpha? He opened his mouth to ask when he was yanked back and dragged down the hall.

He blinked in confusion as Marco caged him against the wall. His heart sped up. Marco’s alpha was seeping through and his eyes were flat and hard, they didn’t carry the usually playfulness he was used to. “What you just saw is none of your concern.” Marco growled, voice deeper than it normally was.

“Like hell it isn’t.” He protested, Law was his brother’s mate. Of course he had a right to be concerned and question things.

“This is Law’s business and Law _alone_ needs to tell Luffy. Go back to your brother he needs an alpha.” Marco stepped away, staring hard. He frowned in annoyance and Marco walked away without another word.

He watched as Marco entered the bathroom and then spoke in a completely different tone to Law, “I told you to sit your ass down.”

The way Marco’s voice changed bothered him more than he dared to admit and he begrudgingly walked back to the room.

“What happened?” Luffy asked, eyes looking past him and into the hall.

“Ask Law.” He hissed and walked to the window to pout in silence.

..

**Luffy**

He frowned at his sulking brother but decided to deal with that later, what was taking Law so long? His eyes flickered back to the door and he whined, wanting to get up and just find his damn mate. How dare he make him wait this long after making noise! _Mate, mate!_ His omega was practically chanting in excitement.

When the door opened his smile turned into a frown. Why was Law hurt. _MATE._ His omega yelled, filling him with anger. He’d never felt such rage from his omega and he growled. Not at Law but at the wounds, all the same it made Law stop and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

He couldn’t contain himself any longer and he shot up from the bed, crowding around Law, sniffing and examining the wounds. His hands were fretting over each bruise his found. “You shouldn’t be out of bed.” Law murmured and he whined, his omega was going crazy. His eyes rested on Law’s neck and then up to his face.

He reached up, now fretting over Law’s face. “What happened?” He asked. _Mate!_ His omega cried. He felt the sudden urge to push the damn second identity away so he could listen and think but instead embraced it, he had promised he would try but damn it was hard.

“Can we talk about it later, I am exhausted.” Law replied and though he was impatient he nodded. He could see it, Law was not trying to just escape questioning, his mate was legitimately tired. “Come, lie down.” He pulled Law to the bed by the hand that actually looked normal.

As they settled down into the bed, he shot a look at Ace. Leave, he said through his eyes and Ace rolled his eyes but left.

Once they were alone he let out pheromones, it was a bit strange since he hardly ever did it willingly but it was natural and it seemed to sooth Law who was lying awkwardly on his side. They stared at each other in silence and he reached to place a hand on Law’s side, he wanted to comfort his injured mate but Law groaned in pain and he yanked his hand away.

Instead he opted to clutch onto Law’s loose shirt and scooted as close as possible without actually touching Law’s chest to his. He quietly crooned, a whim of his omega, he hadn’t realized he’d been doing it at first but was happy to see Law’s eyes drift shut at the sound. He continued to croon until Law’s breathing deepened.

After he was sure his mate was asleep he stopped crooning and instead listened to the labored breathing. It was impossible to sleep when Law seemed to be having so much trouble breathing and he lightly began to trace the wounds on Law’s arms. Law stirred and moaned softly but didn’t wake.

Who did this to you?

_Protect._ His omega growled and though he was shocked he agreed. He’d fight for Law if he had to.

**Thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**Luffy**

Bepo stood in front of the bed, digging through his bag for various instruments. He felt uncomfortable and nervous, his pants already off. Law was standing next to him and he noticed how Bepo, who was there to examine him, was glancing at Law every few minutes. There was no doubt that the doctor knew Law was injured underneath his clothing.

Still, Bepo remained silent until it was time to start examining him and in a mild panic he yelled, “Stop.” Bepo frowned but paused and he reached for Law’s shirt, clutching onto it as if it was a life line. Everyone in the room was looking at him and now that he was more coherent he couldn’t handle it. “I only want Law in the room.” He explained and Ace’s mouth was already open to protest, luckily for him Marco covered Ace’s mouth just before he spoke and dragged him out of the room.

He relaxed now that it was only Law and Bepo in the room and unwillingly spread his legs. He felt the coolness of something pressing between his legs and Bepo’s steady voice, “You will feel some pressure and pain.” Bepo warned and he nodded, closing his eyes. He hoped the babies were okay, it’d been harder to feel them lately and whether it was because his omega wasn’t as strong now or because they were growing weaker he wasn’t sure.

He tried to ignore the feeling of stretching and then fingers but it was almost impossible, every time Bepo moved in the slightest he’d flinch. Everything that the doctor’s fingers pressed against seemed to be incredibly tender. After some time the fingers moved deeper and he cried at a sharp pain caused by Bepo’s pressing. He had to endure this, for the babies. He clutched harder onto Law’s shirt.

Another wave of pain hit him and his hand moved down to clutch at Law’s hand in an attempt to keep himself still. Law winced and let out a groan of pain and he instantly let go, clutching the bed instead. He’d forgotten Law’s hand was injured and he glanced up at Law apologetically. Law’s eyes were bright with pain but the smell of alpha filled the room and it soothed him, slowly he relaxed and went back to watching Bepo.

“Hardly any inflammation, good, good.” Bepo was mumbling to himself and he smiled up at Law. However Law wasn’t looking at him anymore but was watching Bepo with frustrated eyes, it wasn’t hard to tell that Law was struggling with his alpha. “Infection is subsiding as well, very good.” Bepo spoke to him this time and then more pressure was applied and he groaned at the feeling. Even with the growing pressure he was relieved to hear he was getting better so far, the pain wasn’t as intense as the previous visit.

“Have you been bleeding any?” Bepo asked.

“J-Just the first day.” He stuttered, growing a little worried.

“Okay, great. You must stay very still for this next part; the area I will be examining is very vulnerable.” As Bepo spoke Law’s scent doubled and he tensed up. “You need to relax,” Bepo sighed, throwing a slightly annoyed glance at Law, “Take a deep breath.”

He tried to relax but Law’s scent had him on edge now, it had turned from soothing to worry. “Will this harm the babies?” Law asked, eyeing Bepo warily.

“No, but I am feeling around for their development and I don’t want to cause any additional pain.” Bepo’s eyes went to him for approval and he nodded uneasily.

“Okay, go head.” He mumbled, bracing himself for pain. Bepo’s fingers prodded deeper and he let out another groan of pain, Law was now sliding his uninjured hand through his hair in an attempt to comfort him and it worked. He relaxed against Law’s touch and focused on breathing evenly as Bepo felt around inside of him.

“The babies are still very small and there won’t be much movement as of yet but, ah! There it is.” Bepo stopped speaking, looking very focused. When will this be over? It felt like the doctor had been inside of him forever at this point. He wanted Bepo to hurry but at the same time he wanted the doctor to be as thorough as possible.

“All done.” Bepo finally declared after another few minutes.

He sighed in relief as he pulled his pants back on, he was anxious over his babies but Bepo had yet to tell them what was going on. The doctor was busy putting everything back in his bag. Finally Bepo turned to look at both of them, “You’ve impressed me Luffy. To be frank I was not expecting good results today but you are healing very nicely.”

“So the babies are okay?” He asked, impatiently. He’d reached up to grab Law’s shirt again, nervous for the news. Why was the doctor stalling?!

“From what I could feel, yes but you aren’t out of the woods yet. We will keep with the same instructions; I will leave more herbs for you. The only thing that changes is the walking. It is important for your body to strengthen, still, keep it limited.” Bepo told him sternly.

He almost bounced in excitement, the babies were fine and he’d get to walk more! He’d still need an alpha around but he’d just have to deal with it. He looked up to see Law’s reaction and was surprised to see Law look rather put off. “I’ll be back to check again in two weeks, send word for me should something change.” Bepo finished and he nodded.

Bepo looked like he was about to leave but instead he beckoned Law over to him, “Prince, I believe there is something that calls for my attention.” Bepo crossed his arms.

Law looked at him nervously and then walked over to Bepo, taking his shirt off slowly. The sight made his omega swirl angrily. What had happened? Was Law hurt trying to get here? Was it an assassination attempt? He was shocked at how badly his mate was injured and he noted that Law’s neck and ribs looked the worst. _My mate_. His omega snarled seeming to be absolutely offended that someone would dare hurt Law. The feelings over flowed and he started to feel the same.  Law was HIS. He should be the only person to ever leave any sort of mark on Law.

Bepo started to examine Law, starting with his face. “This is worse than last time.” Bepo muttered. Last time? This had happened before?

“I-.” Law started.

“No excuses.” Bepo griped, “You are lucky this won’t need stitches.” Bepo said, touching the cut above Law’s eye. “Eyes look good, a bit of swelling, should recede in a day or two. Nose is fine, lip will heal in time.” Bepo mumbled, seeming to look in every crevice of Law’s face.

“Open your mouth.” He watched as Law opened his mouth and Bepo peered in, moving Law’s face as he examined. “No broken or lost teeth. Look up.” Bepo ordered, pushing Law’s chin up and causing Law to close his mouth. Bepo’s eyes narrowed as he felt around Law’s neck, pressing under Law’s chin, causing Law to shuffle obviously pained.

“This is going too far, he nearly killed you.” Bepo hissed, tilting Law’s chin to the side and pressing his fingers harder against the bruised skin. He? Bepo knows who did this? He bit his lip, what was going on?

“I-.” Law said only to be cut off again.

“Shh! Your throat is going to be swollen and irritated for some time, liquids only for the next week. I mean it prince, solids will cause more harm than good.” Bepo released Law’s chin and then moved his hands lower, feeling Law’s collar bone and then his ribs.

Once Bepo’s hands pressed on the ribs Law cried and tried to shy away. Bepo gave Law a stern look and then proceeded on pressing the tender area, causing Law to groan. “Deep breaths.” Bepo urged and Law gasped, grabbing Bepo’s arm tightly, eyes closing in pain.

He jumped up, worried about Law and quickly walked across the room, taking Law’s good hand in his. He focused on letting out a soothing scent and Law seemed to lean towards him, panting heavily. Bepo finally relented on pressing on Law’s side and it took Law a couple of minutes to open his eyes and glare at the doctor.

“Thankfully your lungs seem fine, aside from some bruising from what I could hear. The main concern is the broken rib, here,” Bepo pressed gently against Law’s side, indicating the area, “And the two fractured ribs, here,” Bepo’s hand moved to the other side of Law, indicating the two ribs.

He squeezed Law’s hand, growing even more frustrated. What was going on here? He wanted, needed, to know. He was worried, of course, but Sabo had broken a rib and healed just fine so he was more concerned on how this happened to Law than the actual injuries. It was starting to drive him crazy.

“I’ll give you herbs for the pain and swelling and you will have to be wrapped. Now let me see that hand.” Bepo reached out, pulling Law’s injured hand into his own. Bepo moved the hand around for a minute, “Close.” The doctor ordered and Law closed his hand into a fist, grunting in the process. “Open.” Bepo ordered and Law seemed relieved, opening his hand.

Bepo slowly started to feel Law’s palm and then worked his way up Law’s wrist and arm. “Nothing is broken, a few fractures, your hand will have to be wrapped as well.” Bepo sighed.

..

**Marco**

Bepo had just left his house and Ace was now pacing the living room. He was not worried about Law or Luffy who were both still in the room, door closed; Bepo had told them before leaving that the babies were fine so he wasn’t completely sure why Ace was anxiously pacing. “They will come get us when they are ready, give them some time.” He chuckled, sitting on the couch and watching Ace pace. He was enjoying the view every time Ace turned and paced away from him.  

“That is my pregnant brother in there. I just want to check on him.” Ace grumbled, pausing and staring at the door. As much as he was enjoying Ace’s mild panic he knew he needed to calm the alpha down before he burst in on Luffy and Law.

“He is safe with Law; they are probably discussing things, stop being impatient.” He scolded Ace lightly. He couldn’t suppress his smirk when Ace glanced at him, grumbled, and then walked over, sitting on the opposite side of the couch. His alpha perked up with interest, just as he did when Ace’s scent wafted towards him. He’d never smelled an alpha with such a sweet scent and he couldn’t control himself.

“Come over here, princess.” He called, patting the spot next to him. Ace’s eyes flickered towards the spot and then his face reddened and he turned away, hiding his blush. It was adorable and he held back a laugh as even Ace’s ears turned red. “Aw, are you mad at me?” He teased, he knew he’d upset the alpha the previous night but it was necessary. If he hadn’t put his foot down, Ace would have blabbed to Luffy before Law had a chance to explain.

“I wouldn’t waste my time feeling anything for you.” Ace snapped out but didn’t turn around. How amusing, Ace only seemed to make himself cuter by lying. He knew Ace felt something for him, of course, not love. They’d only known each other a week, nothing so serious but he had seen the way the alpha’s eyes watch him and he knows Ace is fighting himself not to feel any sort of attraction, he also knew Ace was losing his inner battle. Ace could be in denial all he wanted but he was an expert at reading people.

To him this was more of a game, one he intended to win. It was much more interesting seducing an alpha than a beta or omega.

Slowly so Ace couldn’t feel him moving he crawled across the couch, he was right next to Ace’s ear when he whispered, “Is that so?”

Ace was so startled by his sudden closeness that he whirled around and to both of their surprise, their lips smashed together in an accidental kiss. Ace’s eyes went so wide he thought they’d pop out but Ace didn’t pull away, probably from shock but it didn’t stop him. He immediately took advantage of the situation, inching closer and tilting his chin up, deepening the kiss.

Ace still didn’t move and he slid a hand over Ace’s, he tasted just as sweet as he smelled, Ace was a forbidden fruit that he hadn’t been expecting to taste so soon. Not that he minded. To his pleasant surprise Ace gasped and it allowed him to slide his tongue into the other’s mouth, tasting the forbidden flavor even more.

As his tongue explored Ace finally reacted by letting out a whimper and then a very quiet moan, his alpha reacted to the small sounds and he felt the intense urge to dominate Ace. He carefully controlled his alpha’s urges and made sure to watch Ace’s eyes that were swimming with emotions. Confusion, anger, lust, confusion, and finally denial.

Ace’s alpha burst out with such strength that the living room was filled with the scent and he was pushed away roughly. Ace scrambled back away from him and fell off the side of the couch with a soft thud. He grinned at the amusing sight. “I wasn’t expecting you to make the first move, princess.” He chuckled, knowing that Ace hadn’t really made a move on him. It was fun to see Ace’s whole body flush though.

“I-I-I-.” Ace stuttered and reached up to touch his lips softly, rubbing his bottom lip between his thumb and index finger. He was confused by Ace’s lack of ability to talk and the timid display of rubbing his lips but he didn’t let it show just continued to watch Ace. Why did Ace look so shocked? It was only a kiss.

His mind put it together and before he could stop himself he was laughing, “Oh shit! I knew you were inexperienced but this takes it to a whole new level.” His sides started to hurt with how hard he was laughing. He’d taken Ace’s first kiss. It was too good, this confident alpha, this prince, had his first kiss taken by a merchant. It was too much.

His eyes filled with tears and he watched through his blurred vision as Ace bit his lip, threw him a dirty look and angrily stomped out of the house. As his full blown laughter turned to a snicker he debated chasing after Ace but in the end he just smirked and decided to leave the alpha to his thoughts.

..

**Luffy**

Law was sitting next to him on the bed, wrapped, and slowly relaxing as the herbs worked. Bepo was gone and he knew it was time to get some answers. “You have to tell me what is going on. I am your mate.” He didn’t want to push Law but having secrets between the two of them would only end up hurting them in the end.

“It is a long story; I really don’t want to get into it.” Law sighed, looking at the window as if he was wishing to be anywhere else.

“Law that isn’t fair. If I came to you, covered in injuries, you’d want to know how and why. I would never judge you, no matter what the truth is, so do not push me away.” He pleaded, rubbing his hand against Law’s uninjured one. He wanted Law to trust him, feel comfortable with him. They said they’d try to make this work and this was part of it. Mates were supposed to be able to discuss things.

Law seemed to debate this and then nodded uneasily. “I told you, I lost my parents when I was seven, my uncle raised me and he has an extreme way of showing his love.” Law was looking at him now.

“Extreme?” He asked, confused of why Law was bringing up his uncle.

“He did this,” Law gestured towards his body, “Because I was being disobedient.”

He blinked in shock, that man that had caught them in the middle of bonding did this? He tried to picture the man through his blurred memories; he could faintly remember Law being slapped. “He is just beating the man into me, I suppose.” Law mumbled, looking down at the bed.

Was Law making excuses for this man? He could feel the anger rising and his omega trying to come through but he pushed it all away, he said he wouldn’t judge Law so he had to at least try and see things from Law’s point of view. “How long has your uncle been… beating the man into you?” He repeated Law’s words back to him, hating the way they sounded.

“Seven, I think. It is hard to say but it usually isn’t so bad, really, it isn’t that big of a deal.” Law’s eyes flickered around the room, looking at anything but him. The unwanted image of a tiny Law, seven years of age being beaten black and blue made his stomach flip. He wasn’t sure what to make of this situation. _Protect twins!_ His omega broke through and he was startled at the thought. If Doflamingo did this to Law what was to stop him from hurting their babies?

“Law.” He swallowed his uneasiness and squeezed Law’s hand.

“Really, I am fine. My uncle is kind, he raised me, runs the kingdom, he even trained me on how to suppress my alpha during omega heats, though neither of us were prepared to find my fated mate.” Law smiled sheepishly at him and he felt his heart start to speed up.

“Trained?” He asked, he didn’t understand and he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

“I used to have to be tied up and forced to be in a room with omegas in heat, it was a hard in the beginning but I eventually learned to suppress my alpha and then it wasn’t so hard anymore.” Law shrugged.

“Why would he make you do that?” He whispered, horrified. This was not okay, how had Law been raised? What kind of person chained another up and forced them to sit through the ultimate temptation, to smell, see, but never touch. To never be able to embrace your nature and have to force your second identity away. At least for him it’d been a choice to deny his omega, he was never forced.

“My alpha used to be.. A bit overwhelming and arrogant. The omega training was how my uncle helped push it down, plus it helped me not to lust over omegas.” Law sounded so sure, as if his uncle had truly done it for his own good. He wasn’t so sure, this didn’t sound right to him.

“But in our kingdom you’re supposed to embrace your alpha, it makes you stronger. Especially for royalty.” He argued gently. He couldn’t imagine his brothers or father suppressing their alphas. Alphas were supposed to be prideful; at least that’s how he saw it.

“I suppose we were raised differently.” Law mumbled.

He knew something was wrong here but in the end he didn’t know much about Law’s culture and so he let it drop.

To his surprise it was Law deciding to continue speaking. “My uncles antics have been increasing though.” Law griped, seeming annoyed.

“Why?” He asked.

“This omega,” He narrowed his eyes and Law started again, “Sanji, since his arrival my uncle seems to be on edge. “ Law frowned and his chest tightened. He’d almost forgotten that Sanji was at Law’s castle. A sudden unexpected fear for Sanji shot through him.

“What has he done to Sanji?” He blurted out, his omega nearly taking over. It was natural for omegas to nurture and stick together and he knew Sanji, he’d seen the omega a few times now and he knew that the blonde was treated badly by his family. _Help!_ His omega urged and he agreed, he couldn’t push away his need to help another omega.

Law didn’t seem upset by his interest in Sanji, “I can’t say for sure, I’ve been avoiding him since he forced himself on me. I don’t understand why he helped me yesterday.” Law mumbled the last part, not really seeming to be speaking to him. He shook his head in confusion.

“Wait, go back. He forced himself on you?!” His omega turned from worried to angry in a second and he inched closer, wanting to cover the alpha in his scent. _Claim._ His omega growled. It took a moment to start thinking clearly again and he realized that Law must have something wrong, Sanji had hardly seemed the type to force himself on an alpha, he was terrified of them. This didn’t sound like Sanji at all.

“We shouldn’t.” Law tried to backtrack, startled by his possessive behavior, he hadn’t realized his scent had grown and was filling the room. He focused on calming himself down. “Tell me.” He insisted, he needed to know what had happened.

Law pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair before speaking. “Sanji was in heat, my uncle forced me into the room and ordered Sanji to..” Law started to grit his teeth, “Use his mouth on me and that _omega_ did it! Even when I told him not to he pulled my pants down and-.” Law was trembling in anger at this point and he cut his mate off.

“Shh.” He soothed, trailing his fingers gently over Law’s face and then ran them through his hair. His omega jumped to comfort as well and before he knew it he was crooning, it seemed to work and Law started to take deep breaths.

Law caressed his cheek, hand still trembling, “Sorry, sorry. I just.. It was disgusting. I wanted you so much and it felt _so_ wrong to have another omega touch me, he wouldn’t stop,” Law’s eyes closed, he looked like he was in pain, “As much as I ordered him with my alpha he just kept listening to my uncle.”

He recalled how it felt when Ace commanded him to say Law’s name and he knew that this wasn’t Sanji’s fault. Still, he had to be careful with how he approached this. He didn’t want to upset Law because Law was hurting and truly believed Sanji had done this because he had wanted to.

“I am sorry, Law. Nobody should have to endure that, not you or Sanji.” He finished softly and wasn’t surprised when Law pulled away from him with incredulous eyes.

“What did Sanji endure?” Law frowned, eyes defensive now.

“Law, he was forced too.” He tried to explain but Law was already shaking his head.

“How? He wasn’t the one being held down!” Law exclaimed.

He inched forward, waiting for Law to calm down enough and allow him to touch him again before talking. “The weight of an alphas command is just as strong as being held down physically. Sanji has always had a hard time with alphas, his omega was probably torn by two commands and the alpha without the mate won. He was in heat to boot that is when our omega has the most control. I know what he did was wrong but you have to look at this from his perspective. Sanji never meant to hurt you and I am sure he would try to tell you that himself if you’d give him the chance.” He spoke slowly and surely, making sure Law was listening to every word.

Law’s face looked guilty and he knew Sanji must have already tried to talk to Law and was shrugged off. “Just give it some thought; you’re all Sanji’s got right now. Protect him, please.” He encouraged, looking into Law’s eyes.

“I will try.” Law promised after a moment of silence.

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

**Law**

He felt slightly better as he walked into the castle, he was nervous of how his uncle would react but the herbs and ointment seemed to be soothing his battered body. He knew his uncle would have noticed his absence and decided the best way to approach the situation was to willingly go to Doflamingo.

Slowly he walked to his uncle’s office, knowing the older man would most likely be there. He couldn’t suppress a shudder as his uncles scent drifted from the room, his alpha immediately retreated and he felt like he was a child again, going to his parents for a scolding. Gathering his courage he pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

His uncle who was sitting behind his desk didn’t look up, didn’t even acknowledge his presence but he could tell by the way his uncle’s shoulders rolled in annoyance that the older man knew he was here. He stood for almost a minute, debating on how to start this conversation before talking. “I came-.”

Doflamingo immediately cut him off by raising a hand up and throwing him an icy glare, “The only words I want to hear are an apology for your continued disobedience after I spent so much time disciplining you last night.” Doflamingo’s voice was disgruntled and he knew he had to tread carefully.

“I am sorry.” He spoke softly.

“Where have you been?” Doflamingo growled.

“I have been with Bepo.” He replied, keeping his voice steady.

“Are the doctors here not sufficient enough for you?” Doflamingo asked, mockingly.

“Bepo will not ask questions, I only want him to see my injuries.” He kept his face straight, Doflamingo had to believe him or everything would be ruined. If this didn’t work there would be no way he’d be able to continue sneaking off to see Luffy.

“Is that it? Only Bepo’s? Doflamingo was watching him carefully, looking for any sign of nervousness.

“Yes, you can ask him yourself.” He felt confident saying this. Bepo would lie for him, he’d done it before in the past when he’d snuck out with Marco and had been injured. The doctor was on his side, he was sure of this.

“Very well, I might just do that.” Doflamingo’s voice was threatening.

He just nodded and continued speaking, “He needs to see me periodically for the next couple of weeks, my injuries need monitoring.” He lied. This was the only way he’d be able to see Luffy. “I told him I’d get permission.” This made Doflamingo grin.

“I’ll consider it.” Doflamingo chuckled and waved his hand, dismissing him.

..

He knocked on Sanji’s door, waiting as the sound of scuffling came from the other side. He had come to thank the blonde for helping him out the previous night and he had decided to give Sanji a chance to explain himself. He had thought of what Luffy had said and still wasn’t sure how he felt but he had promised to try. He did owe the omega a conversation at the least.

He was starting to grow impatient by the time Sanji finally opened the door with wide, unsure eyes. “L-Law.” Sanji squeaked, obviously surprised that it was him at the door. Who was the blonde expecting? Perhaps his uncle? No wonder the omega was so hesitant about opening the door. “I mean Prince Law.” Sanji corrected himself after a silent moment, sounding completely flustered.

“You don’t have to address me so formally.” He sighed, causing Sanji’s eyes to widen further. “May I come in?” He asked, wondering if the omega was having some sort of break down. Had he truly been so mean that the omega was terrified of letting him into the room? Guilt started to rise up, he hadn’t meant to be purposely cruel.

“Of course.” Sanji jumped back quickly, giving him enough space to squeeze into the room. He entered the room, a little surprised to find it almost completely empty. A bed, a nightstand, a dresser but not much else. What did Sanji do in his spare time? He took in the sight of a chair, pressed up against the window. Was that it? Sanji spent all his time looking out the window? That seemed, lonely. He really had been neglecting the omega. Guilt started to bite at him again.

“I owe you a thank you.” He spoke, leaning against a wall, studying Sanji’s expressions. The blonde wouldn’t make eye contact, just shuffled nervously. “It is no big deal.” Sanji replied, hair falling to hide his face. It was frustrating; he didn’t want Sanji to be acting so skittish. He bit his lip as the room filled with the scent of Sanji’s distress.

Rubbing his forehead he started to speak before he could back out, “Look, I know that I haven’t been approachable and I have been nonexistent but you have to understand the circumstances, blatantly after your heat I wanted nothing to do with you but perhaps I have been unfair. This is your chance to talk. You have my full attention.”

..

**Sanji**

His mind was reeling, was Law really in his room? Was the alpha really giving him the time of day to talk? He’d been trying to get a chance to talk for the last week and here it was and he was totally unprepared. The last person he’d expected to knock on his door was Law; he’d thought it first to be Doflamingo and then maybe Zoro but never Law. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

He hadn’t noticed he was staring at the floor until Law coughed to get his attention. He jumped, what was he doing? This was his one chance to speak up for himself and he couldn’t screw it up. “You have every right to be mad at me.” He burst out and then took a breath to calm himself down, “Even in heat I should have stopped. I usually can but it was my third day and two alphas were in the room, it was so confusing and disorienting. I hate the fact that I let lust dictate my thoughts and I am so sorry. It will never happen again.” He paused and then added in a very small voice, “I have never been good around alphas.”

Law’s eyes were guarded as he seemed to digest this information but finally the alpha nodded. “I accept your apology but I cannot promise you that anytime soon we will consummate. I will try to be aware and help during your heats so we will not end up in the same predicament again but you will need to give me a fair warning beforehand.”

He was surprised at Law’s words, was the alpha seriously considering helping him with his heats? After the last heat he was sure that Law would never approach him again. Now that he thought about it Law still wasn’t of age perhaps that was why he was so adamant about not consummating as of now. He felt relief wash over him, he’d been sure that Law just hadn’t wanted to mate with him.

“Are you sure that this is what you want? You don’t have to go through my heats with me.” He looked timidly into Law’s eyes, almost afraid that he’d see complete rejection from the alpha who was meant to be his mate. He couldn’t read Law’s expression but it wasn’t one of anger and that was enough for him.

“I think it is best for us to communicate and interact with each other, unless this is not what you want.” Law explained, starting to look unsure.

“No, no, no! This is more than I could ever dream of asking for, I really appreciate it. Thank you!” He blurted out, “..Law.” He added afterward, which caused Law to smile. He also smiled, feeling himself start to relax; things were finally starting to look up.

Law suddenly winced and grabbed his side, a grimace painting his face. Law’s forgotten injuries finally came to mind, “You should sit.” He ushered Law towards the bed, feeling a little relieved when the alpha sat and let out a content sigh. “Are you okay?” He asked, resisting the urge to reach out and check for himself. It was more of a whim of his omega but he knew he shouldn’t push the boundaries of their relationship just yet.

“My rib was broken and I think one of my bandages is coming undone.” Law grumbled. A broken rib that sounded serious. No wonder Law had been in such pain the night before. “I can tighten them if you’d like?” He asked and Law nodded, removing his shirt with nothing more than a grunt of pain.

The bandaging was wrapped tightly around Law’s neck, shoulders, and chest it went almost all the way down to his navel. He could now smell the ointment that must be slathered under all the bandages and he resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose. It reminded him of the many times he’d had to be treated by a doctor back at his old home.

He shook away the unpleasant memories and searched around until he found the loose bandaging. As he tightened it he found the courage to ask Law a question that had been eating away at him for the last week. “I know it is not my place or business but where is it that you go to?” He spoke softly, not wanting to cross the line. He had only just come to semi good terms with Law and didn’t need the alpha revoking his offer to help during his heats.

“I don’t want to pull you any further into my problems than you already are, for your safety it is better you don’t know.” Law replied bluntly.

“Oh, okay.” He mumbled, crestfallen. He really wanted to know but decided not to push the subject.

“Let me see your injuries.” Law demanded after he was finished tightening the bandaging. He was ashamed but he nodded and removed his shirt anyway, letting Law have a clear view of his shoulders that were almost healed and all of the other scars covering his body.

Law examined his shoulders and he bit his lip when Law’s finger tips suddenly traced over a larger scar left on his side by Ichiji. “What is this? Did Doflamingo do this?” Law asked, applying gentle pressure on the scar. He shook his head, “No it is a scar given to me by my brother.”

Law didn’t respond but his hand traveled lower, tracing over the many scars on his stomach, most were hardly seeable but others were bulging. His cheeks heated up with shame. “There are many.” Law commented.

“I have more than one brother.” He said, half-heartedly.

“Why would your brothers do this?” Law didn’t sound upset or disgusted, just curious.

“Omegas are frowned upon in my family, they are all alphas.” He muttered, his heart tightening in hurt. It wasn’t his fault he’d been born an omega, why had he had to be tortured for something he had no control over?

“I see.” Law mumbled, almost too quietly to hear. “When I am around I will see to it that no harm comes to you.” Law spoke louder, looking up at him. He blinked in gratitude and surprise. Why was Law being so kind? This was too much to ask for.

“Thank you.” He choked out. Would it be too much if he hugged Law? Before he had a chance to test the act a throat clearing broke him out of his thoughts. Both he and Law turned their heads to look at Zoro who was staring at them with an upset and shocked expression. He stepped away from Law unconsciously, keeping his eyes locked on Zoro. Guilt hit him hard, what was Zoro thinking, seeing him standing here shirtless with Law’s fingers resting on his stomach?

What was Zoro even doing in here? “My lords, my apologies. I was ordered to make sure Prince Sanji was in his room.” Zoro spoke, voice strained. Liar. Zoro was lying; he’d been around the alpha long enough to know when Zoro was lying. Had Zoro come to talk to him, only to catch him in this compromising position with Law? His heart dropped at the thought.

Zoro stepped back and he started to panic. He couldn’t let Zoro come to assumptions; he had to clear this up. For whatever reason the thought of Zoro assuming he’d been trying to sleep with Law was unwanted. “Excuse me.” He said to Law and ran for the door, catching it just before it closed. Zoro still looked shocked and his eyes were swimming with hurt. “Zoro, he-.” He tried to explain but Zoro was shaking his head before he could finish.

“It is fine. This is how it is supposed to be.” Zoro whispered and hurried away. He was about to give chase when Law called for him. “Sanji, is everything okay?” He bit his lip, torn. Who was he supposed to choose? He ignored the hurt in his heart as he turned back around and walked back over to Law, who was watching him with a puzzled expression.

..

**Ace**

He’d had many emotions take him over but he’d finally settled on anger. He was pissed, practically fuming. Whatever game Marco was trying to play was not about to happen, he was no omega. He wouldn’t be submitting to another alpha, ever, it was embarrassing enough that he had let his guard down enough to get kissed. His first kiss at that.

Luckily for him Luffy was bathing and he had some time to confront Marco in private. He had to let the other alpha know that this little flirting shit had to stop, he’d had enough.

He was shaking by the time he walked up behind Marco and slammed his hands on each side of the alpha, trapping him against the kitchen counter. Marco dropped the vegetable he’d been cutting in surprise. “You will never touch me again.” He growled threateningly into Marco’s ear. His alpha was becoming overwhelming with the urge to dominate, he wanted to slam Marco against the counter and bite into that slender neck until the other alpha was squirming and submitting underneath him. 

“I was wondering when you’d grow the balls to confront me.” Marco replied calmly, not realizing the danger he was in or most likely just not caring.

“This is your only warning, stay away from me.” He snarled, gripping the counter harder. Heat was starting to build up, his body felt like it was on fire. His alpha had never reacted this way before, the sense of dominating was so strong his sight was starting to blur. Worst of all he liked it, liked the thought of another alpha bend to his will. It was almost intoxicating.

All of his heat shot straight down when Marco reached behind and grabbed his crotch, roughly. “I don’t think that is what you truly want.” Marco purred, seeming completely at ease. Marco started to rub his crotch enticingly and an animalistic growl that seemed to come straight from his chest slipped out. He’d never made such a sound and it only fueled his alpha. He was torn, fight or fuck?

“Don’t worry princess, there is no rush.” Marco chuckled, noticing his indecision. One final squeeze and Marco released him.

“Fuck off.” He spat and pushed himself away from the other alpha before he lost all sense of control.

..

**Time skip – 2 weeks**

**Sanji**

Talking with Law was coming easier, he was still uneasy around Doflamingo but he hadn’t been touched or hurt. He was actually starting to get a little comfortable and was making plans to see Ceto soon; he’d ask Law about taking him to the ocean when he had the chance.

Zoro was the one avoiding him now and it concerned him but he was unsure exactly why and he was torn on what to do. Wouldn’t it make things worse to chase down Zoro? After all it was Zoro who had been so adamant about them ending things. Why did he feel so guilty about trying to further his relationship with Law?

His main concern of now though was his coming heat. He was anxious of how it’d go with Law’s help on the third day; it was the only day he really suffered without an alpha. That was the peak of the heat and it was the only day Law would be needed to come in and help; he really didn’t want to lose his control again.

..

**Zoro**

He was angry and hurt. Sanji hadn’t done anything wrong, not really but he had told Sanji that he didn’t want to come here and now what he dreaded the most was happening. He’d have to be here and watch as Sanji fell in love, mated, and had children with another alpha and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. Oh, how he wished he could just leave this place, anywhere had to be better than here. He felt so trapped and could hardly bare to look at Sanji. He didn’t even want to think of Sanji’s coming heat. It was all becoming too much for him.

..

**Marco**

His game of cat and mouse was at a standstill. Ace was still playing hard to get and was hardly reacting to his advances. No worries, he’d only have to try harder.

He was starting to feel cooped up; he’d been at his house for far too long. He was ready to travel again.

..

**Ace**

Fight or Fuck?

..

**Luffy**

He felt much healthier and was confident for the next doctor visit. He was starting to feel bloated and the presence of his babies was growing stronger with each passing day and he knew Law was starting to feel them as well. He noticed the way his mate’s eyes would unconsciously drift towards his stomach during conversations.

He was nervous of Sanji’s coming heat. He’d talked to Law and agreed with his mate’s decision to help the other omega. It didn’t make it any easier but he understood. He knew Law would never get any pleasure from Sanji and he knew Law wasn’t planning on actually touching the other omega, he was just providing his presence. It didn’t mean the omega inside of him was as accepting of the idea as he was.

He was also growing increasingly suspicious of Ace and Marco. Something was definitely going on between the two and he wasn’t sure if he wanted or didn’t want to know.

..

**Law**

Things were looking up, Doflamingo was no longer suspicious of him and his alpha was starting to feel stronger once again.

He was growing more possessive of Luffy, he could smell Luffy’s scent changing and growing richer with his children and it was causing his alpha to become more protective and prideful. He was happy to see Luffy and the babies becoming stronger. The sight of Luffy walking around, looking so much healthier was amazing. He was even starting to get excited at the thought of having twins.

He knew Sanji’s heat was coming and he was tense with the thought, he had no idea what to expect. The only thing that was making him feel slightly better was the fact that Luffy had agreed that this was the right thing to do.

..

The first two days of Sanji’s heat weren’t so bad, he had only had to stop by and check on the omega that sent him away almost immediately. The third day was rough, he’d been in the room for a couple of hours now and even though he was starting to become dull to the smell, the sight made his stomach turn.

Sanji was naked, curled up in front of his chair, looking pained. He didn’t know what to do. Sanji just kept whimpering and clutching onto the bottom of his pant leg like it was a life line. The scars that littered Sanji’s back were more transparent with the sheen of sweat covering his body.

“Sanji, what do I do? I know you told me I didn’t have to touch you but you don’t look okay.” He murmured. Did he pick the omega up? Hold him? Why did he ever agree to help? He had absolutely no clue on how to help an omega in heat aside from actually mating with the omega which in his situation would be impossible even if he wanted to, which he didn’t.

Sanji groaned and he reached down to lift Sanji’s chin so he could look into glassy blue eyes. “Sanji can you hear me?” He asked. Sanji whined loudly and inched forward until he was pressed against his leg. “Alpha.. I need..” Sanji trailed off, staring up at him pleadingly.

_No._ His alpha warned. He ignored the feeling of wrongness and his nausea and picked up Sanji, carrying the omega to the bed. He sat on the bed, laying down next to Sanji and providing the most he could, his presence. He wrapped his arms securely around Sanji, fighting the urge to throw up.

Sanji sniffed and started to nudge just under his chin and then drifted down to nose at the top of his neck. _NO._ His alpha roared, fighting for control so strongly that he almost threw Sanji away from him. Instead he just sat up and placed Sanji in his lap, positioning the omega away from his neck altogether. He was in agreement with his alpha; Sanji had no business near his neck that was Luffy’s territory.

The longer he sat with Sanji in his lap the more the omega started to squirm and whine, it wasn’t hard to see that Sanji was fighting the urge to pleasure himself. He grabbed the closet blanket and threw it over both of them so he wouldn’t have to see what was to happen next. “Just touch yourself, I’ll hold you.” He said through his repulsion.

Sanji’s eyes closed at his words and soft moaning and panting soon filled the room. He kept his eyes upward, staring at the ceiling, ignoring the movements happening in his lap. The smell wasn’t so easily ignored and he really had to wrestle with his alpha to not throw Sanji across the room, as far as possible away from him. _Not my omega_. His alpha complained, unhappy with the whole situation.

Sanji suddenly cried out and then murmured, “Thank you.” Before falling asleep in his arms. He tucked the omega in, feeling awkward and out of place. He felt dirty and knew he’d have to shower before heading to see Luffy because that’s exactly what he was about to do. He needed Luffy more than anything right now.

As he left Sanji’s room he saw Zoro pacing, as the man had been for the last three days. Zoro threw him an unhappy look but didn’t say anything. What was the alphas problem? He sighed in annoyance and hurried to his room. As soon as he was in the privacy of his room he threw up and then proceeded to bathe.

..

**Luffy**

When Law walked into the room the first thing that came to mind was that his scent was wrong, so completely wrong. His omega was fuming, consuming almost all of his thoughts. Law had bathed but it wasn’t enough, he could smell Sanji and it was driving him crazy. He beckoned Law to the bed and then pushed the alpha down, crawled into his lap and started rubbing against Law’s neck, trying to cover Sanji’s scent.

“That was harder than I thought it’d be.” Law muttered and held him tightly. He squirmed in Law’s hold as he was trying to rub himself against every part of his mate, why was Law restraining him? _MINE._ His omega hissed and he pulled Law’s shirt to the side, biting hard into the healed bite mark. “Mine.” He growled into the flesh, my mate. Why had he ever agreed to let another omega so close?

He couldn’t stand this scent, why was his mate covered in this filth? His thoughts were becoming fogged; his omega was in complete control now. He bit down harder until blood filled his mouth and Law growled into his ear, the scent of his mate was filling the room but it wasn’t calming him. His own neck was exposed by Law’s hands and he shuddered when Law bit into his neck, tearing open his flesh. Their bond flared up, strengthened and he ran his hands over Law’s back possessively.

He released his hold on Law’s neck, only to lick at the blood. “Alpha.” He hummed.

“Omega.” Law purred as he mimicked him, licking at the blood.

He pulled back at the exact same time Law did and then they were slamming their lips together, eagerly trying to reclaim each other, he wanted to smother Law in his scent. Mine, mine, mine, mine. Law was HIS. Only his, forever. He sucked Law’s tongue into his mouth greedily, wanting to taste, claim every piece of his mate. “My alpha, mate.” He rasped out, disconnecting their lips.

What was he doing?

His mind cleared momentarily but was quickly becoming fogged over again as Law rushed forward, reconnecting their lips. He moaned, kissing back messily.

I have to calm down.

He put all his strength into restraining his omega and finally managed to gain enough strength to pull away from Law. Law’s eyes were wild, it was if another person was watching him and he instantly knew that Law’s alpha had overpowered him as well. Their smell was overwhelming and he knew it would cause Ace to come and check on them. He had to find a way to bring Law back to his senses before that happened.

Law’s hands suddenly gripped his hips roughly and he was pulled flush against his mate’s chest. His legs were now separated completely on each side of Law and he struggled to keep control as Law greedily kissed along his exposed neck. Maybe he could just give in? What was he fighting for? Law started to suck on his scent gland and he involuntarily wrapped his legs around Law’s waist, moaning loudly.

He slid his hands through Law’s hair and pushed Law’s head lower so he could have an easier time reaching Law’s own scent gland. He sucked onto Law’s neck eagerly, relishing in the taste of his mate. He had no will to fight anymore; he wanted all of Law, now.

Law’s hands slid into the back of his pants, groping at his ass and then, “If I am not getting laid, neither are you, Traffy.” Marco’s voice cut through the lust, stopping both of them.

He came to his senses much faster than Law did.

“Shit, Marco.” Law groaned finally and buried his face into his shoulder. He un-wrapped his legs from around Law’s waist and slowly slid off of his mate’s lap, his cheeks heating up. What had just happened? He’d almost had sex with Law, he’d wanted to. He still wanted to. “We don’t have to listen to him.” Law murmured into his ear and he blushed even harder.

 “This is his house, you are injured and I am not cleared by the doctor.” He mumbled, how could he let his omega take control of him like that? But it hadn’t been all his omega toward the end, no it had been him. He wasn’t sure he was ready to jump down that rabbit hole with Law just yet so he’d keep that piece of information to himself for now.

“Right, sorry.” Law sighed, his own cheeks starting to redden now.

Law fell back onto the bed and he lay down, cuddling into Law’s side, closing his eyes. “Don’t make me come back in here.” Marco warned and they both groaned.

..

**Law**

Bepo was putting away his supplies and Luffy was yanking his pants back on. The doctor’s examination just ended and he was eager to hear the news on his condition and Luffys. “Progression seems to be going nicely for the both of you, Prince your injuries still require more time to heal but you can lower the amount of herbs taken, only use them when you are in a lot of pain. As for you Luffy, you no longer need a constant alpha presence but you still need to take the herbs given at least once a week for healthy baby devolvement. Any questions?” Bepo looked over both of them with a content smile.

“Uhm, yes. I have one.” Luffy spoke up and he looked at his mate, puzzled by what Luffy could be asking. Could it be that Luffy wanted to know if they could have sex? His heart sped up at the thought and his alpha rose to the surface just as eager as he was. Bepo nodded for Luffy to continue.

“Can I ride Gaia?” Luffy asked and his hope died instantly. Of course that would be Luffy’s question. He should’ve guessed. After all, it was Luffy’s omega who’d come on so strongly earlier.

“I’d keep physical activities to a minimum for the next month or two just to be safe. That includes sexual activity.” Bepo looked at him as he spoke and Luffy’s blushed prettily, also looking at him. “Oh, okay.” Luffy replied, his lips tilting into a small frown. “Yeah, okay.” He muttered, also frowning.

“Anything else?” Bepo chuckled, seeming to read the air of the room. He looked at Luffy who shook his head. “Nope, don’t think so.” Luffy huffed out.

“Then I’ll be on my way. I’ll see you in another month.” Bepo nodded and he started to walk Bepo to the door when Luffy suddenly gagged from behind them. By the time he turned around Luffy was already throwing up, barely missing the side of the bed. His eyes widened and he rushed back over to Luffy, placing a hand on his shoulder as he mate heaved.

“My bad, I don’t know where that came from.” Luffy rasped, wiping his mouth.

“Bepo, what is going on?! What’s happening?!” He exclaimed, frantically running his hands over Luffy’s back. Were the babies okay? Was his mate dying? His alpha flared up, nearly taking him over. He looked up at Bepo expecting the worst but the doctor only sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Calm down Prince before your alpha sends your omega into a panic.” He nodded and pushed his alpha down just enough so that his scent stopped emitting so strongly. “It’s just a bit of nausea, completely normal for this stage of pregnancy. Keep an eye on it, if it gets to be too much send word for me and I will bring some herbs.” Bepo waved his hand and started walking for the door.

“Oh, great.” Luffy muttered, sounding annoyed.  He felt relief wash over him and he patted Luffy’s back comfortingly.

“Let me go get Marco and I’ll clean this up.” He motioned to the vomit and left the room.

**Thanks for reading and sorry for any errors.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: The next four chapters will be broken into weeks. So the events written will have happened in the same week but not always on the same day.**

**Week 1**

**Ace**

He wiped at his sweaty forehead and pulled at his shirt, which was sticking to him uncomfortably. This country was too hot, he felt like he was being constantly breathed on by Caerus and it didn’t matter which position he rolled on Marco’s couch which was also acting as his makeshift bed, he just couldn’t get comfortable. All he had wanted was a nap but that just didn’t seem possible, every minute that passed seemed to make the heat increase.

“It is too hot.” He groaned, expressing his trouble with Luffy and Law who were sitting down in the kitchen across from him. Luffy turned around to look at him, mouth full of food. He wasn’t sure but it looked like some type of vegetables, he wondered how Law had managed to get Luffy to eat that, his brother always complained about eating anything green.

His gaze traveled lower until it rested on Law’s hand that was possessively holding his brothers leg. He only barely managed to contain his eye roll; Law seemed to always be touching Luffy in some way, he wasn’t sure the alpha even knew he was doing it half of the time. It was annoying and he wanted to drag his brother away kicking and screaming from Law but he knew it’d do no good; Law was Luffy’s mate and the father of his future niece/nephew so he’d been trying to accept this situation, even if it did annoy him.  

“Not surprised you are hot, not when you are wearing that type of clothing.” Marco answered him. He hadn’t noticed the alpha leaning against the wall until now, Marco must have just left his room when he spoke. He narrowed his eyes, hating the way his chest seemed to tighten when Marco was around. It made it harder to breathe and it was even more annoying than Law.

“What is wrong with my clothing?” He asked, pulling at his shirt again. As if Marco knew anything about royal clothing. He looked the alpha up and down; Marco was dressed in a loose shirt that seemed to barely cover his stomach and baggy pants that were fitted at the ankles, he was also barefoot. He looked over at Law who was dressed in similar pants but had on a longer shirt with long sleeves, Luffy was also dressed in this same type of baggy clothes, only his brother’s clothes seemed to engulf him and he guessed the clothes Luffy had on were Laws. The traitor.

“You’re clothes are too thick and have no air circulation, this isn’t your homeland anymore. This is a dessert. You need to wear clothes that are effective against the wind and sun.” Marco said this as if he was explaining it to a child. He had no response to give though, so he settled with rolling his eyes and snorting. How was he supposed to know to bring special clothes to this country? He didn’t have a mate to explain or give him things the way Luffy did, he could maybe go to the market with the help of Marco though and buy some new clothes.

“You could always wear my clothes if you’d like.” Marco spoke up again, sounding a little too happy; he didn’t doubt for a second that Marco would take advantage of what clothes he’d give him to wear. It was a tempting offer though; he was tired of sweating and just feeling completely uncomfortable. He was about to accept the offer but Marco continued speaking before he could, “Or we could both get naked and go swimming, your choice princess.” Marco grinned, almost seductively and it made his stomach flip.

“Swimming?” Luffy perked up, looking from Marco to Law, excitement clear in his eyes. He let out a breath of relief at Luffy’s interruption, it allowed him to break the eye contact he hadn’t realized he’d had with Marco. The alpha was driving him crazy with confusion, he wanted so much to deny that he was indeed attracted to Marco but he hardly had a second of peace to think. His father had never told him that it was wrong to be with another alpha but he’d never heard of such a thing and he didn’t like the way his alpha seemed to want to make Marco’s alpha submit, it was intoxicating and scary. The power he’d felt when he’d confronted Marco was something he’d never felt before and he just didn’t think he was ready to experience it again.

“Would you like to swim?” Law asked Luffy.

He heard an annoyed tsk and he looked over at Marco who had turned away from Luffy and Law, obviously trying to hide his frown. What was Marco’s problem? Could it be that he is jealous? Does he like Law? His alpha whirled around in annoyance and he bit his lip, attempting to remain in control. So what if Marco was jealous or wanted Law? It wasn’t any of his concern.

“Yes! Do you think it’ll be okay for the babies?” Luffy asked back enthusiastically, almost bouncing in his chair. “As long as we take it easy.” Law responded, placing a hand gently over Luffy’s stomach. They both smiled happily at each other and he stood up, fighting the urge to gag. Stupid happy couple. He was in no mood to witness their newly found happiness, not that he wanted Luffy unhappy. He’d just prefer to not be around any couples at the moment, especially when his own thoughts were so messed up.

Swimming did sound nice though. “Only because it is so hot.” He finally responded to Marco’s question and headed outside.

As he was removing most of his clothing, Caerus’s head rose to watch him carefully. He felt a bit guilty, his dragon must be bored out of his mind and he hadn’t spent as much time as he should have with Caerus since he’d been here. It’d be nice to just ride care free on Caerus as he had back home. His chest tightened again but not the pleasant way it did with Marco. That place would never be home again. He shook his head, chasing away the unwanted emotions. He would not let himself become depressed over a decision he’d made, nothing could be changed now and he was just going to have to make a new life elsewhere.

Chasing away any lingering feelings he splashed into the water, it was surprisingly cold, not that he minded. It was a beautiful relief after spending so many days smothered by the heat of this country. He sunk down to his chest in the water and turned around to watch Luffy sprint from the house and start flinging his clothes off. Law followed suit, removing his shirt. Law’s body looked much better than the last time he’d seen it even though it still had some bandaging and there was a few darker bruises that stood out. Luffy never did tell him what had happened but he was relieved to see that his brother’s mate wasn’t rolling over and dying. That’d be unfortunate.

Luffy reached for his pants and started to slide them off, he furrowed his eyebrows as Law’s bigger hands cupped his brothers, stopping the act. Law’s hands even the bandaged one was holding tight to Luffy’s hands and hips, keeping the pants securely on. Law was shaking his head and saying something to Luffy whose head was tilted in confusion. He followed Law’s glare that was settled on Marco who was talking to Attis. Geez, possessive much? Was Law’s alpha seriously so jealous that it wouldn’t allow Luffy to remove his pants around another alpha? It wasn’t as if Law’s protectiveness was needed, Marco wasn’t after Luffy. He dug his feet into the sand, fighting his bitterness. No, Marco was after Law. Not that he cared, of course he didn’t care, it’s just that Marco had spent so much time chasing him and it was getting to his head.

He sunk lower and tore his eyes away from Marco to watch Luffy and Law get into the water, both with their pants still on. Law’s hands were now around Luffy’s waist and his brother was coaxing Law to go deeper into the water. Gaia was watching them intently, a small distressed chirp left her as Luffy got deeper and Athena who was lying beside Gaia touched the dragon with her tail, Gaia calmed down after the touch and laid her head back down, still keeping her eyes open. Great, even Luffy and Law’s dragons were getting along.

He looked over to Caerus who was alone and watching him, it seemed a little lonely. Not that his bad tempered dragon had spent a lot of time bonding with others in the past, he just thought that Gaia would take it upon herself to spend time with Caerus. Well, he had seen Attis annoying Caerus every now and then. He looked towards Marco, noting the comparison. Seemed the dragons did exactly what their owners were doing.

His eyes widened as Marco, still talking to Attis started to strip. He sunk even deeper, the water up to his chin now, he wanted to but couldn’t stop from looking at Marco who was now shirtless. Heat started to pool in his lower stomach as Marco’s hands travelled lower. He licked his lips unconsciously as Marco started to pull his pants down, exposing smooth skin. If only..

All thoughts were cut off as Marco’s eyes flickered to his and the blonde smirked, fully aware he was being watching. He whirled around, mortified. His cheeks felt like they were burning. What was he doing? He was not attracted to Marco, it was just a mistake. There was no way he found that arrogant alpha anything other than annoying.  He was not just staring at him, he wasn’t.

“Like what you saw?” A voice spoke into his ear and he spun around, coming face to face with Marco. When had the alpha gotten behind him? He hadn’t even noticed. Why did Marco come over to him anyways? Why wasn’t he over trying to get Laws attention? Was he doing all of this to make Law jealous? Was he just being used?

His thoughts attempted to consume him and he felt a bit hurt at the thought of being used by Marco. Even so, he could play Marco’s little game. “Not much to see, my body is much more tempting.” He replied, smirking. He felt completely confused by his actions, because he knew this was all a ploy to keep Marco looking at him. Why did he want that? Why was it bothering him so much, so what if Marco was using him? Why should it matter? He hardly knew the alpha.

“Well let’s find out, shall we?” Marco grinned and jumped on him, placing one hand firmly on his lower stomach and the other on his thigh. The hands started to move, feeling his body and he yelped, kicking his leg out and pushing Marco away. As soon as he created some distance he turned around to yell at Marco but before he could even open his mouth a handful of water was splashed in his face. Marco was laughing, hard and he couldn’t suppress his own laughter. “You asshole.” He chuckled, splashing Marco back.

That was when Attis ran into the water creating huge waves. “ATTIS!” Marco and Law yelled at the exact same time.

..

**Luffy**

He heard Law yell and felt strong arms tighten around him just before a wave crashed over him.

When he was finally able to open his eyes, he was facing Law’s chest and it felt like he’d just inhaled a bucket of water. If not for Law’s arms holding him tight against his chest he was sure he’d have been pulled under. Big waves crashed against his back and hadn’t noticed he was coughing until Law started to pat his back soothingly, “Are you okay?” Law asked and he nodded.

He wiped at his eyes and leaned against Law’s chest trying to catch his breath. As he stared at the shore Athena who was looking at Attis with what could only be annoyance slid into the water gracefully. It was strange to see dragons willingly get into the water, he’d only ever been around fire dragons and they hated water with a passion.

The thought of fire dragons made him sigh and look at Gaia and Caerus who were watching him and Ace carefully. “Do you think they’ll try to get in?” Law asked.

“No. They hate water.” He grumbled. It’d be nice if he could swim with Gaia.

Law didn’t say anything else just moved his hands down from his back to his hips. It was nice and his omega loved it. Ever since the night they’d kissed Law had been touching him a lot more, Law hadn’t tried to pressure him into anything, they hadn’t even kissed again but these small touches had increased. He liked it, he couldn’t deny that. It made him feel safe and comfortable.

“I never did ask you how you got the scar on your chest.” Law’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. One of Law’s hands moved up to gently touch his scar. “Caerus.” He muttered and Law’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“Ace’s dragon did not get put down for burning you?” Law asked.

Law’s question triggered a distant memory and he felt momentarily stunned as a waterfall and bright red hair took over his thoughts. Kid. He’d been so caught up here that he’d forgotten about the dilemma he’d put his country in. What was going on back there? Had Kid learned of his absence yet? How was his family handling their betrayal? A knot formed in his throat at the thought of his family. How could he forget about them?

“Sorry, you don’t have to answer.” Law spoke hastily.

He blinked and looked up at Law, “No, no. It wasn’t the question. I just thought of my family.” He mumbled, guilt making his stomach flip. He couldn’t possibly mention to Law that he’d also been thinking of Kid. That wouldn’t be good for either of them. “My father always said to be prepared for the repercussions of my actions. I was teasing Caerus so he burned me.” He continued speaking, giving a small shrug. He hated that he answered the same way he had to Kid but there wasn’t really another answer and he leaned closer to Law, suddenly nervous as if Law was going to read his thoughts.

“Does it still hurt?” Law asked.

“Sometimes.” He murmured.

He closed his eyes, taking a breath. He didn’t want to have these thoughts plague him right now. Quickly he opened his eyes and splashed water at Law. “Let’s swim.” He encouraged, tugging playfully at Law’s arm. He needed to focus on Law instead of the past, he wanted to enjoy the time he had with Law. There was no telling what was to come.

Law grinned and wrapped both arms around his waist now, pulling him deeper into the water. Law’s touch was chasing his worries away and he pushed himself up, wrapping both legs around Law’s waist and both arms around Law’s neck. He was mindful of Law’s more tender areas; he knew his mate was still painful. He felt like a monkey, clinging to Law this way but the alpha didn’t seem to mind and he buried his face into the side of Law’s neck, inhaling his mate’s scent.

It was strange how a simple scent could calm him so much, all negative thoughts were chased away.

He wasn’t sure how much time he spent, just clinging to Law, memorizing his features and scent, appreciating the way it felt to be held by his mate, to be simply safe. He was almost completely healthy and the babies were growing bigger every day. Everything seemed perfect at this exact moment in time and he wished nothing would ever change. He wouldn’t mind being stuck in this moment forever. His happiness seemed to radiate to Law who was smiling and making sounds of contentment.

They both remained silent, simply enjoying each other’s company.

He didn’t look away from Law until the sound of laughing filled the clearing. He turned his head and was surprised to see Ace, sitting on top of Marco’s shoulders. His brother’s cheeks were rosy and his legs were being held by Marco whose eyes were lit up in excitement, Attis was facing the both of them and he started to laugh too when Attis lunged forward, not roughly but just strong enough that Ace had to grab a gold of Attis’s snout and wrestle.

He was happy for his brother, it was rare to see Ace look happy. His brother usually wore a scowl and looked like the world was weighing on his shoulders. He had noticed since arriving here that Ace was slowly opening up more; it wasn’t all yelling and anger. His brother was intrigued by Marco, whether he denied it or not. He really hoped it worked out; he wanted Ace to be with someone who challenged him. Ace never returned looking happy when he’d spent time with Vivi during trips to the Alabasta kingdom.

Sabo would like Marco.

The thought caught him off guard and his worries from earlier started to trickle back. He missed Sabo; he wanted his other brother here. He even missed Metis and Apollo; he missed his mom, his dad.

Before the sadness and guilt could drown him, he was lifted up and placed on a smooth, scaled surface. He gasped in surprise; Law had just placed him on top of Athena’s back. He’d never been on another dragon before. “Careful, Athena.” Law warned.

“W-Wha-.” He tried to ask Law what was going on but Athena was already moving, gliding through the water effortlessly, and heading straight for Attis. An image filled his mind, one of him and Athena fighting Ace and Attis in a water war. The dragons were splashing and spitting water at each other and he giggled. “It’s on.” He encouraged Athena who purred underneath him.

..

**Marco**

He saw Athena coming and before Ace had a chance to complain, he dumped the prince onto Attis’s back. Ace looked bewildered as Attis took off. This was a game he and Law used to play frequently when they were younger. It was nice to see that the dragons still remembered, thought he was surprised that Law was allowing Luffy the freedom to play around, his friend hadn’t let the omega out of his sight every time he was around.

The thought of Luffy nagged at him and he knew he needed to talk to Law. As the dragons started to splash water at each other he made his way toward his friend. He looked toward the shore as he swam and wasn’t surprised to see both Luffy and Ace’s dragons looking disgruntled and jealous. He wondered briefly if the fire dragons just hated water or if it actually harmed them.

Once he was next to Law, he discreetly watched his friend who was smiling and watching the brothers. “Can we talk?” He asked, feeling anxious and annoyed. This conversation was going to be hard but it was necessary. “Of course.” Law responded, looking at him with a completely relaxed and happy expression. It nearly broke his resolve; Law was going to hate him. Well, probably not hate but seriously dislike him for this.

“Have you thought about the future?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Law asked, his expression already crumbling. It wasn’t happy anymore and he felt bad about ruining the mood. Maybe he should have waited until another time to do this. Even so he pressed on, “Where is Luffy going to stay when he gets bigger and the babies are almost here?” Luffy couldn’t stay here forever, as much as he loved Law, his friend couldn’t keep putting off his problems and pretending everything was going to be okay.

“Well, uh.” Law mumbled.

“Well?” He coaxed.

“I will figure it out; I don’t need to think of it right now.” Law bit his lip, looking away. It made it blood start to boil, it was starting to be too much, watching his friend parade around, acting love struck. Life wasn’t that simple and he hated all the uncertainty, Law needed to stop being immature. He never was the type of friend to stay silent.

“Now is the perfect time to think of it!” He snapped, “Luffy can’t stay here, you’re not an ordinary person, you are the heir to the kingdom. Are you planning on abandoning the throne and running away with Luffy or do you plan on introducing Luffy to the kingdom as your mate?” He paused but Law didn’t answer, only looked torn and unsure, “Don’t you dare tell me that you still plan on marrying that other omega, even I know that is fucked up. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them. Have you even taken into account that we are hiding two princes; shit is going to go down. Their absence won’t remain unnoticed for much longer and Doflamingo is a problem as well, he just beat you for leaving the castle, which may be okay to you but it isn’t to me, shit, Law.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration; he had to get this all off of his chest, he continued, talking slower, “As much as I care and would do for you I can’t stay here. My job wouldn’t allow it and neither would I. Law I will not raise your kids for you, so figure it out. Stop hoping things are just going to work out and grow up.” He felt a ton better that was until he saw Law’s eyes.

Law’s eyes held nothing but rage and his friend who had been lazily floating in the water was now standing, towering over him. He stood as well, slowly, unsure of what Law was feeling. He wasn’t scared but his alpha was trying to emerge and he couldn’t allow that. He didn’t want to start a fight; he’d only wanted to open Law’s eyes.

“Fuck you.” Law spat once they were eye level, “How dare you assume I would want you to raise **MY** children. How could you demean me in such a way? I said I would figure it out and I will. You are right, I am not an ordinary person and my actions affect thousands, it isn’t that easy, Marco.” Law growled, taking a step closer as if he wanted to punch him but instead Law pushed past him roughly and whistled for Athena who quickly emerged at his side, Luffy in tow.

Law reached up, helped Luffy off of Athena and placed a hand on Luffy’s stomach. He noticed that Law’s hand was trembling and his friend promptly headed for the house not looking back at him.

..

**Law**

He slammed the door to their room, his hands still trembling. How dare Marco do this, what had he done to make his friend assume he’d want another alpha to raise his children and care for his mate? _Challenge?_ His alpha questioned. No, no, he knew Marco wasn’t trying to take Luffy just, that one sentence had struck a nerve. Did Marco have to have that conversation on such a good day?

He bit his lip and looked at Luffy who was watching him, eyes following his every movement. When had he started pacing? Luffy’s constant gaze calmed him and he walked over, kneeling in front of Luffy who was sitting on the bed. Luffy rested hands on his shoulders and he closed his eyes. “I have to go back to the castle but I will be back soon.” He murmured, fighting his rise of anger. What a horrible time that he had to leave, he didn’t want to leave Luffy. Didn’t want Marco to think he was just playing hooky and abandoning his mate. Luffy only hummed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Luffy, I promise you that whatever the future may bring, we will be together.” He opened his eyes and Luffy nodded, eyes filled with unwavering trust. “I trust you.” Luffy confirmed what his eyes were already saying. Good, right now, Luffy’s trust was all that he needed.

..

**Sanji**

He was sitting in the sand, next to Law at the castle’s oasis. He stretched one foot out, sticking it into the water; he was still uneasy around Law and couldn’t help but fidget. “I never did thank you for staying with me during my heat.” He murmured while drawing in the sand with his finger. He was embarrassed but the experience had caused him to see Law in a new light. The alpha wasn’t as bad as he had thought he was when they had first met, not at all. Law was actually very caring.

“Yeah.” Law replied, sounding distant. Law had been giving short replies since he had arrived and it was obvious his mind was elsewhere.

“Do you want to talk?” He asked, digging his hand into the sand. Law blinked and then tilted his head looking at him with a confused expression.

“You don’t have to talk but I am here to listen.” He encouraged, he really would just sit and listen if that is what Law wanted him to do. He didn’t mind, it was the least he could do. Law’s eyes dropped and the alpha looked completely vulnerable for a moment.

“I have a lot of decisions to make and my choices will affect a lot of people, even hurt some.” Law’s face twisted with guilt, “I made a lot of mistakes and it’s not that I regret anything per se, I just wish it wouldn’t have affected so many people.” Law sighed, looking defeated.

He was torn between pressing for more information or remaining silent. He had said he’d just listen and he really was grateful Law was confiding in him if only a little but he wanted to help in any way he could even if it was just a few words. “Would you like to hear my opinion?” He finally asked, softly, letting Law know that it was completely his choice. He’d bite his tongue if Law didn’t want advice.

Law stilled for a second and then nodded slowly.

“I think you always have to do what is best for yourself even if it affects other people, if you don’t fight for what you believe is right, you are looking at a greater loss.” His thoughts drifted to Zoro, to late night cuddles at the cove, to eager kisses and whispered sweet nothings. He should have fought harder; he should have convinced Zoro to run with him, they could have been together now, happy. Maybe even starting a family..

Law’s nervous chuckles cut his thoughts and he was thankful, he wasn’t sure he’d have been able to recover if he let himself sink to far into the past. Law was covering his face and chuckling into his hand as if the funniest thing had been said, “I will keep that in mind.” Law finally whispered. That was his cue to not press; Law was done with the conversation.

He looked away from Law and stuck his second foot into the water, wiggling his toes. “You can swim.” Law spoke up and he whirled around to face Law with all his body. “Really?!” He couldn’t hold back his excitement, it felt like ages since he’d swam. “Yes this is the castle’s private Oasis, feel free to do as you like.” Law motioned to the water and he jumped to his feet.

He was pulling off his clothes, not caring if he looked too enthusiastic, “Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.” He repeated and practically flew into the water. He had missed it, he’d spent most his life in the water and he dived under, sliding along the sandy bottom. His mind seemed to clear and he opened his eyes, looking up at the fading sun through the water. Everything faded away and seemed so much simpler down here.

Sadly he had to come back up for air and as he emerged from the water, he pushed his hair away from his face and looked at Law who sat in the distance. He hadn’t realized he swam this far. “Are you going to join me?” He called. “I am a bit tired but I will keep you company.” Law called back and he started to swim a little closer so they could converse easier. “Suit yourself.” He mumbled.

The water felt amazing and he closed his eyes, soaking up the feeling. “I have never seen you so relaxed.” Law commented after some time.

“I grew up in the water; Ceto and I were always swimming.” He replied. A pang of sadness caused him to frown; he missed Ceto even more than he had missed swimming.

“Where is your dragon? I remember it coming but haven’t seen it since we arrived.” Law asked.

“Ceto chose to stay in the ocean; it was too hot for her on land. She is a water dragon.” He sighed. If only she could stay in the oasis, he’d be able to see her all the time. “Would you like to see her?” Law mirrored his thoughts.

“Yes, please! Would you take me?” He could feel the hope building in his chest. He might be able to go see her! “I’ll make arrangements.” Law smiled and his chest bloomed with happiness. Law really wasn’t that bad.

..

**Zoro**

He kept himself busy, mostly because he didn’t want to see Sanji.

Even so, he was worried about the blonde. This kingdom wasn’t right or safe; the image of Law, bloody and beaten plagued his mind. What was he supposed to do? He felt completely helpless.

The last few days he had been thinking of requesting to leave back home but he stopped himself each time. He couldn’t leave Sanji no matter how hurt he was. He would never forgive himself if something happened to the omega.

Sometimes he just wished he could bond with someone, just so he could forget about the blonde and move on. He really needed a distraction.

**Things start to pick up really soon.. Thank you all for the reviews and reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**Week 2**

**Sanji**

Where was Law?

That was the only thought in his mind as he trudged up and down the castle’s hallways. He was impatient, Law had promised to take him to see Ceto but it’d already been almost a week and he was still waiting for the alpha to come through on his promise. He wanted to simply remind Law but he couldn’t find the alpha anywhere. Law always seemed to disappear for hours at times and then reappear in his room. He still wasn’t sure where Law was running off to. It did seem that Law was around the castle more than the previous weeks which he was grateful for but right now the alpha was gone and he was growing annoyed.

He hadn’t realized he’d wandered close to the knights corridors until it was too late. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, he really didn’t but there he was, Zoro. His friend, if he could still even call him that was smiling down at a pretty short haired beta. The girl’s hand was resting on Zoro’s upper arm and she was laughing. It seemed innocent enough but he could see Zoro’s eyes, filled with hunger. A hunger that the alpha used to look at him with and he knew that this wasn’t anything close to innocent.

The beta seemed smitten with Zoro and the only emotion he felt was sadness. He wasn’t jealous or angry, just sad. It was a deep resounding sadness because this is what it’s led to. His actions had led to him being nothing, completely nothing to the man he held so dear. He didn’t even get a say in what Zoro was doing, didn’t even deserve to raise complaint with Zoro moving on.

That was okay though, all he wanted was for Zoro to be happy. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Zoro, so if flirting with a pretty beta made him happy, so be it.

Zoro needs to go home.

The thought was unexpected but it was there. He had been so unfair by dragging the alpha here, he’d been selfish and they had both suffered because of it. He needed to send Zoro back and let go, he had to let go. He’d talk to Law about sending the knight home, he’d come up with an excuse. It was for the best.

A drop of wetness on his hand startled him and he reached up, wiping away tears he hadn’t realized he had. When had he started crying? He wiped hastily at his eyes and took a step back into the darkened hallway he’d just come from.

He really needed to see Ceto. This just couldn’t wait; if Law wouldn’t take him then he’d go alone. He could always take a horse and just, go. Yeah, that sounded great. He just needed to see Ceto for a couple hours and he’d come back. Everything was going to be okay, he just needed, shit. He wiped at his eyes again, he didn’t know what he needed. Ceto, she was all he needed.

He stumbled toward the stables, lost in his jumbled thoughts.

..

**Zoro**

At first he’d been smug that Sanji had seen him with Tashigi, it was his way of payback for having to watch Sanji flaunt around with Law but all of that changed when Sanji’s eyes that never concealed his emotions went flat and then tears started falling. Sanji looked completely broken and lost and then the omega turned and disappeared down a hallway.

Everything in him screamed wrong, the Sanji he knew would have walked over and shoved himself between him and Tashigi. Where was Sanji’s fight? Is this really what it had come to? Sanji had given up on him that had to be it. His chest tightened painfully, this wasn’t what he wanted. He was supposed to protect Sanji, always. Physically and emotionally, he was never, ever, supposed to make Sanji cry.

“Zoro?” Tashigi called.

He blinked and realized he’d unconsciously walked over to the hallway Sanji had disappeared into. He lifted a hand and told Tashigi to remain there and then he all but sprinted after Sanji. His running slowed to a walk once the blonde was in his line of sight again and he followed, sneakily. What was he doing? This was wrong on so many levels, he’d never pegged himself to be a stalker but that was exactly what he was doing, stalking Sanji.

He just didn’t know what to say, or do if he approached the blonde but he also couldn’t let the omega leave his sight.

So he followed, at a distance. Sanji was completely unaware of his presence, even when he hid behind a stack of hay, watching Sanji prepare a horse for riding. As he watched his mind drifted, why had he suddenly changed his mind earlier? Why did it now bother him that Sanji had seen him flirting with another? He wanted to move on, didn’t he?

He growled in confusion and then covered his mouth, his eyes flickering up to Sanji. The omega didn’t even glance in his direction and he knew something was wrong. Sanji had always been observant, years of abuse had caused the blonde to always be on the watch for his brothers who liked to sneak up and torture him. It wasn’t normal for Sanji to not even acknowledge the noise he’d made.

Now that he looked, really looked, he noticed that the last few weeks had really taken a toll on the omega. Sanji was much thinner and dark bags rested under his pretty blue eyes, causing them to stand out even more than they usually did. He’d thought Sanji would have been better without his presence but now he could see that wasn’t the case. Sanji was suffering and he’d done nothing to help. He hadn’t even offered his support to the omega who was having to adjust to a completely new life.

Sanji suddenly turned toward him and he ducked down, he’d done it now. Sanji had to have seen him, he held his breath, thinking of what to say but Sanji never came to confront him. Slowly he peeked back out and Sanji was mumbling quietly, he couldn’t even catch what the blonde was saying. Sanji must really be lost in his mind to have not seen him.

Sanji eventually lead the horse out of the stables, looking jumpy and even a little guilty.

He was not the only one sneaking; it was obvious now that Sanji was doing something without permission. He didn’t know what it was but he couldn’t allow Sanji to ride off alone, he hurried to another stall and started preparing another horse. He was much quicker than Sanji was. He needed to follow Sanji, no matter what.

..

**Dellinger**

He whistled as he strolled down the hallway toward Doflamingo’s office. He’d lost sight of the brat again but he had seen something interesting, very interesting.

He stopped his whistling once he got to the door, it annoyed Doflamingo and as much as he liked annoying the older man, he wasn’t trying to do that now. Right now, he wanted a little affection; he had been working hard lately after all. So he pushed the door open, slipped through the crack and into the lit up room and skipped over, dropping into Doflamingo’s lap.

Doflamingo ignored him and continued writing. He sighed loudly, leaning into Doflamingo’s chest. “Do you need something? Because I sure as hell didn’t summon you.” Doflamingo’s voice was a clear warning, he was to tread carefully. Doflamingo was in a bad mood, not that it scared him. It only excited him; the sex when Doflamingo was angry was extraordinary even if it meant he had to sustain a few injuries.

But, he wasn’t here for sex. “I have some interesting news for you.” He giggled and reached to fix the collar of Doflamingo’s shirt.

“And what would that be?” Doflamingo asked, setting down the quill.

Doflamingo leaned back, lifting his chin with a single finger. A tremble rocked his body as he stared into the alpha’s eyes. Doflamingo always commanded his full attention and he wiggled, happily. Most would have looked away but his heart was quickening, never did he look away from those eyes. It was an honor to have those cold eyes on him.

“I want my reward, first.” He replied, unashamed. Doflamingo growled and then gripped his chin roughly with two fingers, he whined softly, eagerly and then Doflamingo was kissing him without restraint. He tugged on Doflamingo’s shirt and slid his tongue into Doflamingo’s mouth; he was starting to grow hard. Sex didn’t sound like that bad of an idea now that he thought about it.

All too soon he was pushed away, Doflamingo’s hand had moved from his chin to his neck.  He grinned widely and seductively caressed the hand that was slowly starting to strangle him. His cock jumped in excitement, Doflamingo wasn’t squeezing nearly hard enough. “I do not have time for your games.” Doflamingo growled, not amused.

He couldn’t contain the giggle that burst out and he rubbed at his cock that was fully hard. “Hehehe, alright. Calm down, Doffy, I’ll tell you.” He drawled out and Doflamingo to his disappointment released his throat. “A certain blonde omega decided it was time to play outside of the castle.” He bit his lip, playfully and Doflamingo’s frown turned into a sadistic grin.

Doflamingo’s hand grabbed his crotch in a nearly crushing grip and he hissed from the mixture of pain and pleasure. “You know what to do.” Doflamingo chuckled, gave him a biting kiss that drew blood and then pushed him off of his lap. He sucked greedily at his bloodied lip, nodded, and then skipped back out of the office.

Once he was out of the office he started to gleefully whistle.

..

**Sanji**

He was a little lost, everywhere he looked there was sand and it was disorienting but he knew he was close. He could feel the air changing, growing cooler and he could hear the faint sound of water. He was fairly confident he could find his way to the ocean, now finding his was back was going to be a little challenging but he was sure he’d manage.

He’d get to finally see Ceto!

Or so he thought, was that a horse running towards him? Yes, it was certainly a horse. His absence must have been noticed and a knight had been sent to collect him and return him back to the castle. He stopped the horse and deciding waiting for the knight would be the best. He would calmly explain why he’d left and then ask if he could continue to the ocean.

He waited but something wasn’t quite right, why wasn’t the horse slowing down? That wasn’t a knight’s uniform, the man on the horse looked like.. a thief. A bandit! He realized his mistake much too late and he barely had time to grab his horses reins when the much bigger man, a beta, tackled him off of his horse.

His back hit the ground, hard, and he lost his breath. He rolled onto his side, gasping for air. He couldn’t see, sand was everywhere, he felt like he was drowning in it. What was going on? Was he being robbed? Kidnapped? He shook away sand and rolled onto his back, trying to see his attacker. Something was raised above him, glinting in the sun and he realized in fear that it was a dagger. Crying out in terror, he lifted his arm, blocking the dagger that was coming down fast. Pain seared up his arm and he whimpered. There was no way he was going to be able to fight off this man, he was so much bigger.

“Goodbye, prince.” The man whispered and raised the dagger again. He screamed, brought up his other arm and shut his eyes tightly, waiting for pain. This was the end, he was going to die. He never did tell Zoro how he truly felt, he noted glumly. Never did stand up to his father the way he had always planned too. He never even got to see Ceto again, so many things he never did and now he was going to die, in the sand, alone.

The pain never came.

Slowly he opened his eyes and stared up at the man whose eyes were so wide they were almost popping out. Something warm hit his cheek and he swallowed, letting his eyes travel down to the man’s throat, which had a sword protruding from it. His breath quickened and he realized he was about to start hyperventilating, he looked past the sword and over the man’s shoulder.

Zoro was staring at him, panting, with blood splattered across his shirt.

..

**Zoro**

He was out of breath; he’d never jumped off a horse and run so fast before. He’d nearly been too late; he’d been following at a far distance from Sanji and had been confused when Sanji had stopped. He’d never been as scared as when he saw Sanji tackled off of the horse. He ran his horse as close as possible, all while keeping his eyes locked on the struggle happening. His alpha had been going crazy, urging him onward.

The dagger was already slicing down toward Sanji who had his eyes shut when he’d pulled his sword out of its sheath and impaled the man’s neck with it. Now he was staring down at Sanji who had drops of blood hitting his cheek and was breathing quickly, eyes locked on him.

He raised his foot and pressed on the bandit’s shoulder while pulled his sword free, the man fell over to the side. “Are you okay?” He asked, his voice trembling slightly. Sanji had gone from breathing too quickly to not at all and he dropped to his knees. “Sanji, breathe.” He coaxed. The scent of an omega in distress was filling the air and his alpha was starting to surface with vigor.

Sanji didn’t respond, only continued to stare at him and he gently lifted the omega into a sitting position. “Hey..” He murmured, wiping away the blood on Sanji’s cheek. He released his own scent, giving as much comfort as he could. Sanji let out a breath and he timidly pulled the blonde to his chest, rubbing his back.

Sanji trembled and then sobbed loudly, “I-I-I-.” Sanji stuttered out and clutched onto his shirt.

“Shh.” He tried to soothe Sanji but it only caused the blonde to tremble harder. “Zoro,” Sanji whimpered, “Zoro, Zoro, Zoro,” Sanji’s started to grow louder, hysterical. Sanji started to move, pressing into him like he was trying to crawl inside of his body. “Shh. I’m here. You’re safe.” He ran a hand through Sanji’s hair but it didn’t help, Sanji only sobbed harder.

He was at a loss of what to do, he’d didn’t have much experience dealing with panicked omegas and the scent was overwhelming. He kissed Sanji’s forehead and tried releasing even more of his scent. “Sanji, you have to breathe.” He was growing worried, Sanji’s sobbing had turned to hiccupping and Sanji was still trying to press himself even closer. “Zoro.” Sanji whined after a hiccup.

He knew he had to calm Sanji down and he closed his eyes, giving his alpha control. He may not know what to do but his alpha would. Slowly he opened his eyes and his alpha examined Sanji carefully. He didn’t stop himself when his alpha grabbed Sanji’s chin and exposed his neck. _Bite._ His alpha was telling him and he bent down, biting hard, right next to Sanji’s scent gland.

He didn’t break skin but Sanji’s froze, whined, and then went lax in his lap. _My omega? Bond?_ His alpha asked, excitedly, wanting to bite the scent gland. He pushed his urges down, biting Sanji would only cause pain, it was impossible to bond with an omega outside of heat but his bite would serve as a warning to any curious alphas. It was tempting.. no, Sanji was not his to claim. His alpha grumbled in disagreement.

He lifted his head up and away from Sanji’s neck, “Better?” He asked.

Sanji was still shaking but nodded. “Are you hurt?” He asked, pulling away and looking into Sanji’s swollen eyes, the blue popped out at him and he felt momentarily stunned by the beauty. “My arm.” Sanji whispered, blinking and looking dazed. He picked up Sanji’s arm that was smeared with blood, the cut was shallow.

“It isn’t deep, thankfully.” He sighed and pulled off the cloth he had tied around his arm. He wrapped it carefully around the injury and then smiled at his work. “Thank you.” Sanji murmured and then closed his eyes. He let Sanji lean into his chest and he softly started to rub the omega’s back again.

“Sanji, what were you thinking? Why didn’t you ask a knight to accompany you?” He asked and looked at the dead bandit with disdain. He must have wanted money; luckily he’d been following Sanji. He didn’t even want to imagine what would have happened if Sanji had escaped unnoticed. Sanji buried his face into his neck, “I just wanted to see Ceto.”

He understood now, Sanji was super attached to the dragon and it was only a matter of time before this had happened.

“Come, I’ll take you.” He stood, helping Sanji up and onto his horse. The other two horses were not in sight and he was guessing they’d taken off running during all of the commotion. He climbed on, sitting behind Sanji and then signaled the horse forward toward the sound of waves. As they rode, Sanji leaned back into his chest, a small tremble shaking his smaller body occasionally.

“Zoro, I-.” Sanji mumbled after some time and he tensed. “Not now.” He whispered, please, just a little more time before they had to go back to their reality. Just let him hold Sanji a little longer. Sanji nodded and they rode in silence all the way to the beach.

As they rode on the beach they both looked for the dragons, he started to grow a little excited. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed Hypnos. Suddenly, in the distance he could see a shark being tossed around in the water and he knew they’d found Ceto. He trotted the horse forward until Sanji grew impatient, “Ceto! Ceto!” Sanji started to call and he let Sanji jump off the horse and race forward.

The waves grew larger and then Ceto was running out of the ocean, heading straight for Sanji. He chuckled as Sanji ran into the water up to his knees and then was hugging Ceto who was chirping and purring loud enough for him to hear from where he was on shore. “I missed you, pretty girl.” Sanji was cooing.

His horse suddenly snorted and kicked, skittishly. He barely had time to smile before he was lifted into the air by the back of his shirt. He could see his horse trot away uneasily as he dangled above the ground. His whole body was shaking with the force of Hypnos’s purring. “I missed you too.” He laughed and reached around to rub Hypnos’s snout.

Hypnos set him down and he turned around, facing his dragon. He’d almost forgotten how pretty of a green his dragon was and he started to pet Hypnos gently. “Are you doing okay? I know it’s hot, have you been eating properly?  What about water? Have you made your move on Ceto yet?” He rambled off his questions, fairly serious and Hypnos snorted in his face, leaning into his touch. He went about checking his dragon and was happy to see he looked healthy and uninjured.

At the sound of splashing he turned around to see Sanji’s clothes discarded on the beach and the blonde out, far in the sea with Ceto. It was nostalgic to see Sanji this way and he walked over to the edge of the water. He sat down with Hypnos and they both watched as Sanji and Ceto played. He could almost pretend he was back at the cove, almost.

..

**Marco**

Law passed by him without so much as a glance and he rolled his eyes, irritated. He rarely fought with his friend but he knew Law could hold a grudge. He also knew Law would get over their argument in time so as he waited to get his friend back he decided it was time to mess around with Ace.

The first thing to do was locate the alluring alpha, which didn’t take long at all. Ace was dozing in the shadow of Caerus in front of his house and he sauntered up to Ace. He thought for a moment on how to play his mind games today and finally decided on lying down in the sand next to Ace, he even threw his arm over the alpha.

To his complete surprise Ace not only rolled into him but sighed contently. Ace sniffed unconsciously and his nose wrinkled but he didn’t move away and he wondered who Ace was dreaming of. He had been so sure Ace would immediately jump awake and push him away so he was now at a loss of what to do. Caerus who had one eye open, watching him suspiciously, rumbled. He raised an eyebrow at the dragon until Caerus finally closed his eye and then he went back to looking at Ace.

He was rather cute, he noted.

And innocent.

Realization hit him hard, Ace was innocent. A virgin, completely inexperienced in relationships and he’d been playing with the alpha’s emotions like he was a toy. He sat up, annoyed. Why was he suddenly feeling so guilty? It wasn’t like he hadn’t taken the virginity of countless others; this was a game he’d played many times before.

Even so, he didn’t want Ace’s first experiences to be a game. Geez, what was the alpha doing to him?

He rubbed his forehead and then got up, he didn’t do feelings.

His interest in Ace faded away; playing with the alpha just wasn’t as appealing as it’d been an hour ago.

..

**Law**

His head was resting on Luffy’s chest and he was staring down at Luffy’s bloated stomach. Luffy’s shirt was pulled up and he was lazily running his fingers against the bare skin. Luffy was barely showing but still, he could tell. The stomach was growing harder and more swollen with each passing day. For now, only he and Luffy could notice the difference.

“I can feel them.” He mumbled, placing his hand, palm flat against the stomach. It was true, he could feel the babies, and it was if they were with him everywhere he went, almost the same way he was able to feel Luffy. He knew they were both healthy, he could feel each of their essences separately. He knew one had a slightly stronger presence but he didn’t know why that was. Regardless, they were both healthy and growing.

“Well you are practically lying on my stomach.” Luffy chuckled, shaking him.

“No, their presence. It is like..” He trailed off, not sure on how to explain it to Luffy.

“Like they are a part of you.” Luffy filled in the gap and he nodded. Luffy had explained once that he could also feel them, though he was sure Luffy’s connection to the twins was much stronger than his.

“Your scent is changing, smells nice. Healthy.” He sighed, pressing lightly on the stomach and getting a little resistance in return. Luffy’s body was definitely changing. “I am about two months.” Luffy replied, placing a hand on top of his. He hummed as his alpha burst with pride and happiness. There really was nothing better to his alpha than his mate happy and pregnant. He inhaled the scent and then scooted forward, kissing Luffy’s stomach.

Luffy’s scent flooded the room; apparently his omega was happy as well and didn’t mind showing it. He pressed his hand down again, imagining how his future children would look. He didn’t care much for gender but he did wonder if the twins would look like him or Luffy or if it would be a mixture of both.

“Don’t press too hard or I will have to pee.” Luffy sighed while running a hand through his hair. He smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. He felt completely at ease.

..

**Zoro**

Sanji sat next to him, watching the sun fade away behind the waves. The dragons were asleep behind them. “Can we talk?” Sanji asked, nervously.

No, he wanted to just pretend everything was okay; he wanted to be back at the cove, holding Sanji in his arms. He didn’t want to talk and shatter the illusion he was in. “I-. Yeah.” He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Sanji bit his lip and then turned to look at him, Sanji looked utterly defeated, as if the next words he were about to say would break him.

“I miss you, I know you don’t want me and I will keep trying to be with Law. If we could just be friends, that’d be nice.” Sanji sounded even lower spirited than he looked. He remained silent, he just couldn’t, didn’t, know how to respond.

 “I understand if you don’t want to be friends and if you want to go home that’s okay too.” Sanji spoke again, his voice sounding even more detached than before. His brain felt like it was shutting down, why wasn’t he responding? He just couldn’t find the words to fit with his thoughts, so he was silent again.

“I will ask Law to prepare a ship for you.” Sanji whispered.

If he didn’t say something now he was going to lose Sanji but his throat was so tight, he was so full of emotions that he couldn’t speak, he was afraid he’d lose it if he opened his mouth. Sanji took a breath and closed his eyes, Sanji’s voice broke with each word he spoke next, “Thank you for always being there for me and I am sorry for dragging you here. I won’t be a problem for you anymore.” Sanji stood.

No, he couldn’t let Sanji go, his resolve broke. This hurt too much.

He caught Sanji’s trembling wrist, holding onto it like it was a life line because it was. He was nothing without Sanji. “I almost lost you today and I won’t lose you again, I miss you too. I don’t want you with anyone other than me, it kills me, and I do want you, Sanji. I avoided you because I thought it’d be the best for you. I don’t want to go back, you are my home.” He rushed out, he felt vulnerable but the thought of leaving Sanji was terrifying. The lump in his throat was growing, he was so nervous his hands were starting to sweat.

Sanji’s face look tortured, “Zoro, I am in love with you.”

Sanji’s trembling grew, “I love you too.” He whispered, his chest pounding in excitement and fear of the unknown. It was the first time either of them had said the words so openly; they were finally being honest with each other. He didn’t know where they would go from here but right now it didn’t matter. Sanji sunk down to his knees, letting out a loud sob and he pulled the omega into his arms. He felt his own tears start to build.

“I am so happy.” Sanji cried, looking up at him with red cheeks and tear filled eyes. There was only one way to answer Sanji, he bent down, pressing their lips together. It’d been so long since he’d kissed Sanji and forgotten memories surged forward, Sanji tasted just as he remembered, no, better than he remembered. He’d missed him; he’d missed Sanji so much.

He deepened the kiss and pushed them both down into the sand.

“I need you, please, touch me.” Sanji whimpered against his lips when they broke for air. He wanted to say no, that they couldn’t let their smell mingle together for too long. He wanted to say no because Sanji was still engaged, he had an alpha waiting for him. He wanted to say no because this couldn’t possible work out.

“Yes, okay.” He whispered, to hell with all his worries. He for once was just going to let himself be with Sanji, free of everything. For these few moments, he was going to drown in Sanji and not care about reality. He connected their lips again and ran a hand down Sanji’s side until he got to the hem of Sanji’s shirt; he then pulled the shirt off.

Sanji reached for his shirt and they made quick work of removing all clothing. Once they were both naked he crawled over Sanji. He soaked in Sanji’s appearance; even with scars Sanji was beautiful. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered, caressing Sanji’s reddened cheek.

“Please.” Sanji bared his neck, submissively and his heart sped up. _Claim._ His alpha urged but he only bent down to kiss Sanji’s neck. Now wasn’t the time. Slowly he kissed his way down Sanji’s neck and onto his chest, down to his nipples. Sanji’s breath hitched as he licked and then sucked at one of the nipples. He worked on the nipple until it started to swell and Sanji was writhing, he gave a last tender bite and then moved to the second nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Sanji had a hand in his hair, tugging at the locks and was moaning quietly by the time he considered the second nipple done. He gave another tender bite and then licked his way further down to Sanji’s hardened cock. He blew air onto the head, enjoying the way Sanji shivered. He wanted badly to taste Sanji, his alpha was excited by the smell of a horny, unbonded omega but he held himself back. “Zoro.” Sanji whined.

“Hm? Need something?” He teased.

“You know what I-.” Sanji started to complain but was cut off as he grabbed Sanji’s cock, giving it a firm squeeze. He was happy to see Sanji start getting some of his fight back, he wanted the omega he knew back, Sanji had never been shy during their sexual encounters and while it was nice, he preferred the Sanji he knew.

Which is why he wasn’t surprised at all when Sanji rolled them over and started to suck at his scent gland, greedily. “You take too damn long.” Sanji griped and pressed himself down so their cocks were rubbing against each other. Pleasure shot up his spine and he smirked, “If you were a little more patient, you would have received a wonderful blowjob.” His breath started to grow uneven as Sanji grinded down on him even harder.

“I just need, oh, fuck, Zoro, finger me.” Sanji hissed and he was more than happy to comply.

That was how they ended up cumming, panting into each other mouths while Sanji rode his fingers and grinded their cocks together. They didn’t last long; they’d been away from each other too long for that. And even after they’d been sated they spent most of the night simply cuddling and talking. They only decided to return back to the castle when Hypnos woke up and started to whistle at them.

..

**Ace**

They sat at the dining table, Law was gone and there was an awkward silence that felt like it was starting to suffocate him. Marco hadn’t so much as looked at either of them; he’d just thrown down their plates, messily and threw himself into a chair. To say the alpha was in a bad mood was an understatement.

Luffy was the one who spoke first, “Why is it so tense in here?” He asked, taking a bite of the food. It was an innocent enough question but Marco rolled his eyes as if Luffy was an idiot. He could already feel his blood start to heat up, “What is your deal?” He hissed, Marco never acted like this and while he did feel a tad worried, it was overcome by annoyance. If the alpha was having a bad day he could just go be alone, not throw attitude at Luffy.

“Nothing.” Marco snapped.

“Stop throwing a fit, we are all adults.” He responded.

“Not all of us.” Marco grumbled.

“What does that mean?” Luffy asked, eyes narrowed. He could already feel an argument coming on and if he’d known what was going to happen next he would have dragged his brother out before Marco said the next sentence.

“It means that your adolescence is what got both of you here in the first place.” Marco stated, eyeing Luffy with contempt.  

“Watch it.” He warned, not liking the way this conversation was going. “Perhaps you should have been watching, him,” Marco nodded towards Luffy, scowling, “as he was coaxing my best friend into fucking him.”

He growled, his alpha stepped forward, angrily. Luffy came before everything for him, that was his little brother and if Marco didn’t watch his mouth he was going to sew it shut. “Nobody coaxed anybody. Law and I both wanted this.” Luffy argued. He could tell his brother was trying to keep his temper in check but his brother’s temper could be almost as bad as his if he was pushed.

“Wanted this? You are a pregnant omega, runaway, hiding in a two room hut. Was that the plan? Hmm? While your mate runs around with another omega that he is betrothed to.” Marco snorted and Luffy’s face started to turn an unattractive shade of red. His brother was close to snapping, “Back off, asshole. Nobody speaks to my brother that way.” He flipped Marco off, hoping the alpha would take the hint and leave.

“Law wants this. I know him.” Luffy said through clenched teeth.

“Oh bullshit! You’ve known him all but two months. I know how Law is; this is just infatuation at best. He’d never choose you over his kingdom so why don’t you run on home. We don’t need you ruining things any more than you already have.” This was a deliberate attack on Luffy to get them to leave, Marco wasn’t as hard to read as he thought he was and he stood up, ready to defend his brother.

“Shut your-.” He started to say when Luffy inhaled sharply and stood, nobody could have guessed what was coming next and it was a shock to everyone in the room.

“FUCK YOU.” Luffy bellowed out, slamming his palms on the table. “Do you think just because I am an omega that you can talk to me that way?! Law and I are a fated pair, ever heard that you bastard. I know and feel things about Law that you never will,” Luffy was starting to shake and his scent increased, he’d never smelt this scent before, the only word he could come to call it was possessiveness, and even then that wasn’t enough, “He is mine, hear me! MY alpha, MY mate, MINE. I’ll kill before separating from him! He wants me! How DARE you say differently, you filthy alpha. Mine, Mine, MY ALPHA. He belongs to ME.” Luffy was full blown screaming, reaching over the table, trying to claw at Marco.

Luffy’s scent was soaking the room and even his alpha hesitated when he reached out to restrain Luffy. He had no doubt that Luffy was about to crawl across the table and attack Marco. Marco’s eyes were wide and Luffy bared his teeth, kicking out at the table now that he arms were restrained. “LAW IS MINE.” Luffy screeched and then growled. His arms tightened at the sound leaving Luffy’s throat, there was no way his brother could make a sound so threatening but he did. He’d never heard an omega make the kind of noise Luffy was or seen an omega lock eyes with an alpha the way Luffy was with Marco. Luffy’s eyes were murderous and he was completely and utterly shocked by his brother’s behavior.

Luffy threw himself forward, trying to break out of his grasp. “Luffy, calm down. You are going to hurt yourself.” He warned.

Marco abruptly stood and his alpha took over, he didn’t remove his arms from around Luffy but he started to growl as well. If Marco dared step closer to hurt his brother he’d rip the man’s throat out. “Screw this, I’m out.” Marco sneered and left the house. Both he and Luffy’s eyes followed him until he stepped out of the house. He could hear Attis fly off and he relaxed now that the threat was gone, Luffy however did not.

“Luffy can you hear me?” He asked and Luffy thrashed wildly, staring at the door. “Luffy, enough! Think of the babies.” He shouted and Luffy stopped thrashing but his brother did continue to tremble. “I do not want that alpha near me again.” Luffy hissed.

..

**Sanji**

He rolled around in his bed, he was so happy. He had Zoro back; of course things were still complicated but that didn’t matter right now. Zoro had warned him to keep their trip a secret, had told him the castle wasn’t safe and that he couldn’t trust anyone. He had agreed.

He was nervous though, he hadn’t told Zoro that the bandit knew he was a prince.

..

**Law**

Luffy’s scent was overwhelming and it almost sent him into a panic the moment he stepped into Marco’s house. He ran to their room, slamming the door open, afraid Luffy had had a miscarriage. That wasn’t the case though; Luffy was pacing the room while Ace was packing. “What’s going on?” He asked.

Luffy was on him in an instant, clinging to his side, tiptoeing to rub against his neck, even pulling his shirt down to nip at the scent gland. “You are mine, right, MY alpha?” Luffy asked, manic. Luffy’s eyes were glazed over and he wasn’t sure Luffy was even present at the moment; no this was pure, undisguised omega. He was staring into the eyes of Luffy’s omega and he was shocked at what he was seeing. Luffy’s second identity was full of possessive jealousy.

“Yes.. Ace, what happened?” He asked cautiously, placing a restraining hand on Luffy’s shoulder as his mate attempted to remove his shirt. Ace shook his head, looking at a loss for words. “Marco, we are leaving.” Ace eyes flickered to Luffy, concerned for his brother’s mental state.

“Slow down, you can’t leave. What about Marco?” He asked, looking down at Luffy who started to tremble against him.

“That alpha wants me to leave you.” Luffy spat, head tossing left and right as he searched the room, it was like Luffy was expecting Marco to manifest from thin air, “But you are mine, my mate.” Luffy growled, digging his fingers into his side. He wanted to wince from his still healing injuries being pressed on but he just caressed Luffy’s cheek, trying to calm him.

“I won’t leave, stop packing. Just let me talk to him, we will figure this out. We are not making any rash decisions right now.” He said slowly, keeping his hand pressed firmly against Luffy’s cheek. “Where is Marco?” He asked.

“He left on Attis.” Ace sighed, looking stressed and uncertain. He contained his own sigh, shit, Marco must be really upset to leave his own house, he’d have to go search for him. It was almost as if Luffy read his thoughts, “No, you will not go after him. You are MINE.” Luffy’s started to raise his voice, eyes locked on Law. “Okay, Luffy. I am yours. Only yours.” He promised even as his alpha swirled in confusion. His alpha was struggling on if it liked being ordered around by its mate, he did have to admit it was a little much. “Why don’t we lie down?” He suggested, leading Luffy towards the bed. “Let us rest and figure this out in the morning.”

..

**Marco**

He pulled on his clothes, ignoring the snoring from the naked omega on the bed behind him. Now that he had calmed down he knew he’d messed up. Not that he could undo the mess he’d created. He’d just have to accept this unwanted situation and move on. He’d need to apologize; he really shouldn’t have crossed the line he did, regardless of how he was feeling at the time.

Law was still his best friend and as he left the brothel he prayed that he could still salvage this.

He was almost out of the city when he saw him. Shit, why now? Why did the heavens hate him so much?

“Where have you been?” His boss, Crocodile asked.

“Where haven’t I been?” He asked back, Crocodile was not amused.

“Well I know where you haven’t been, delivering or trading. We’ve already lost customers and profits are going down.” Crocodile growled, taking a threatening step forward.

“Some things came up.” He offered weakly.

“These things need to be cleared up soon or you’re out of a job.” Crocodile warned and pushed past him. Why couldn’t he catch a break?

..

**Law**

“We will leave if that is what you want but you need to explain to me what is going on before this friendship is completely done.” He said to Marco as they stood outside of the house, he was stressed out but luckily Marco had returned home while Luffy was still asleep.

“And where do you think you are going to take them?” Marco retorted, on the defensive. He’d take them to the castle, probably, but he didn’t say that. “That is for me to worry about, that is not the point, are you going to tell me or should I leave now?” He crossed his arms, not in the mood for Marco’s attitude.

“I am losing my mind; I have been cooped up for almost two months with two people I know nothing about. I am on the verge of losing my job and my best friend is living in a fantasy world. Yes, I crossed a line. I know that and I do owe Luffy an apology. I just can’t take being here and acting like nothing is wrong. I understand you are a fated pair but I am scared that this is going to all go to shit, at the expense of both of your lives and all I can do is sit here and watch it all happen.” Marco started to pace, emitting a distressing scent, it was rare to see Marco so high strung. It made him want to reach out and hug his friend. “You don’t have to leave but I can’t promise I will be here. I need space. I need freedom. I can’t babysit constantly or I will explode.” Marco kicked at the sand and then looked at him sheepishly, “You know me, never staying in one place for too long.”

He gathered his thoughts and finally sighed, “Marco, I don’t know what I am doing, I admit that, but I won’t leave Luffy. I forgive you and I understand if you need to leave and need space but I cannot have you treating my mate this way ever again.” He said slowly. He never wanted to see Luffy so stressed out again and certainly not at the fault of his friend. He couldn’t leave his mate at Marco’s house unless he knew Luffy was going to remain safe and content.

“I won’t approach your mate until he is ready, I promise. I will apologize.” Marco eyes were nothing but the truth. He knew Marco would not have a repeat of this incident. “I do appreciate what you are doing for me; you are still my best friend. That hasn’t changed.” He looked back toward the house, sensing Luffy. His mate had woken up. He looked quickly back to Marco who nodded once before calling to Attis.

He turned and headed back toward the room but not before hearing Ace who must have been lingering nearby, “Your scent.” Ace’s voice sounded like a mixture of anger and hurt. “Not your business, prince.” Marco replied.

He wondered briefly what that was about but then Luffy’s distress hit him like a ton of bricks and he rushed into the room.

**Thanks for reading**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ibb.co/cfG1kQ Check out this wonderful fan art by Lily (Spit out your soul)!

**Chapter 16**

**Week 3**

**Kid – Archipelago**

He stood in the armory room, staring across the room at the various swords, daggers, spears, and cannons. He was bored but could do nothing more than stand still as Franky, his blacksmith, tightened a new armor chest piece onto him. It was meant to be an upgrade from his old armor but he could already tell it was much too heavy. “How does it feel?” Franky asked, taking a step back and admiring his work.

He took a couple minutes to stretch, testing the way the armor moved on him. “The flexibility is better than the last one but it is a little heavy.” He finally concluded, “I want to be quicker during a battle.”

Franky immediately started to remove the armor, “That is why you have a dragon?” Franky asked, voice respectful.

He scowled at that, “People who rely on their dragons are weak. As an alpha it is my duty to stand above all others.” He said matter of factly. He really couldn’t stand other people who hid behind their dragons, it was weak and annoying. Strength comes from one self, not any others. “Aye, my lord.” Franky agreed.

He felt no need to carry on with the conversation and Franky did not speak again until the armor was removed, “I will get back to work.” Franky bowed and scurried off across the room to fix the chest piece.

Yawning he walked over to the couch in the room and flopped down onto the soft wolf’s skin resting on top of the cushion. He pulled the dagger that always rested on his hip into his hand and started to toy with it, twirling it in lazy circles as he watched the black smith work. “Has Ares’s new head piece been completed yet?” He caught the blade between his index finger and thumb, halting his dagger mid spin.

Franky nodded quickly, “Yes, we can test it out now, if you’d like.”

He grinned widely, “Great.”

He walked to the thick wooden doors, which were currently open and whistled loudly. It was only a moment before the loud beating of wings filled the room and Ares latched onto the side of the castle, only his upper arms, chest, and head fit into the room. He made sure to look straight into his dragons eyes, locking their gazes, nobody else dared look into Ares’s eyes. They were too intimidated by the very large, pure red dragon but not he. He brought a hand up, rubbing along his dragon’s neck possessively. Ares let out a single breath at the act, he’d never heard his dragon make any other noises aside from growling or rumbling, his dragon did not make the clicks, chirps, or purrs he’d heard from other dragons.

He smirked, “I have a new head piece for you.”

Ares simply lowered his head and looked toward Franky, knowing that the black smith would be the one to equip the armor. He could see the suppressed excitement in Ares’s eyes; he knew how to read his dragon and knew very well that Ares loved armor and fighting just as much as he did. He gave a single pat to his dragon’s neck and then walked back over to the couch, both he and Ares watched in amusement as Franky struggled to pull the two carts filled with the pieces of armor.

His amusement was growing to boredom quickly and he was rather relieved when Killer, the king’s guard walked in. “Is that Ares’s new head piece?” Killer asked, eyeing Franky.

“Mhm, give Franky a hand and then send for my father, Ares will need to test the armor.” He ordered.

“Yes, my lord.” Killer responded and then hurried over to help Franky move the pieces. Killer helped Franky apply the armor onto his dragon and he suppressed his own laugh when Ares grumbled deeply, causing both men to almost drop the armor. They both become very hesitant after that, pressing the armor on with trembling hands and Ares looked at him mischievously.

Once the armor was on, Killer bowed, excused himself and went to find his father. Franky simply stood far enough back as to allow Ares to shake his head, testing the weight. “How does it feel?” He asked, standing up and walking over to his dragon. Ares bared his teeth, growling, and he chuckled. “Atta boy, let us go test it out.”

Ares pulled himself out of the room and he jumped onto his dragon’s back. He did not need to tell Ares to fly to the training grounds; his dragon already knew the drill and was flying eagerly toward the rocky land. The place where the dragons and knights trained was a wide open area, it used to be hard dirt but now it was almost all stone.

They landed in one of the areas that was still intact with dirt and he jumped off Ares who was now pacing impatiently. “Patience, Hephaestus is getting his armor on.” His father’s brown dragon would need it, neither his nor his father’s dragon were gentle when it came to fighting even if it was only practice. The claw marks on Ares’s legs and the large jagged scar down his neck proved that.

Ares only dug his claws into the dirt, ripping it from the earth and turning it into hard stone. “Son!” His father called and he ducked low, just as Hephaestus flew over his head, latching onto Ares’s head piece and flipping his dragon over. Both dragons stood immediately after the tumble and started to circle each other, growling aggressively.

Ares roared and Hephaestus roared back with just as much power and then they launched, Ares was grabbing onto the armor on Hephaestus’s side while Hephaestus focused on trying to dislodge the head piece. He watched into fascination as blood squirted from an exposed piece of flesh on Hephaestus’s side, the dragon hardly seemed to notice his new wound and bit down hard onto Ares’s snout, ripping at the armor. He was not worried for either dragon; they both knew how far they could push each other and never caused any serious injuries, not since Ares received the scar on his neck at least.

“Franky did a good job; it seems to fit better than the last one.” His father spoke from beside him.

“Yes, we have the best blacksmiths in the country, I’d expect no less.” He responded, shrugging and looking at his father.

“We do but even our blacksmiths can create a flaw, our dragons and we must be prepared to fight even without armor. Always remember that son.” His father did not turn to look at him, was keeping a careful eye on the dragons.

“I am always prepared; I have already scheduled an exposed training session for the dragons and for our knights, tomorrow.” He felt a bit offended that his father would think otherwise. He knew better than to rely on armor, he was always ready to defend himself, with or without armor.

“Hephaestus, hold your ground!” His father yelled and he looked back toward the dragons. Ares had the upper hand now and was standing tall, pushing Hephaestus into the ground, biting the dragon’s neck, trying to push the other’s muzzle into the stone below. Hephaestus’s only defense was his one claw that was dug into Ares’s shoulder.

He smirked, examining his bloodied dragon with pride. Nobody could beat Ares; his dragon hadn’t lost a battle since he had matured into an adult. “You trained Ares very well, son.” His father complicated, stroking his ego.

“Imagine me with my own sons; every kingdom will bow to their strength after I am done training them.” He chuckled and his father patted his shoulder, a grin on his face.

“You sound very eager to create heirs.”

“I am, speaking of which, when does my omega arrive?” He couldn’t quite hide the annoyance in his voice. It was taking forever for that omega to arrive, Luffy, should already be here, pregnant with his child. His alpha growled in agreement. He licked his lips at the thought of Luffy’s chest, yes, that omega was the perfect mate for him. _Slut._ His alpha whispered as he recalled the way Luffy had been in complete shock about their marriage after just revealing his upper body. He clenched his jaw, Luffy had better remain a virgin until their marriage; he would not stand for disloyalty. He did not need a whore for a mate.

“You cannot rush these kinds of things, Dragon will send his son as soon as his first heat is over and he becomes of age.” His father spoke, calming his building rage. His reeled his alpha in and thought of happier things, such as the power the marriage would give him. He was finally going to make a move for the throne, it was exciting. Having the ruling family’s son marry him was the perfect power play.

What would the future hold?

“I hope he comes of age soon.” He simply said.

His father did not miss the gleam in his eyes, “Do not think it will be that easy to get me out of the throne, I still have many good years left in me.” His father spoke, gripping his shoulder tightly. He tilted his head meeting his father’s glare without fear.

They only broke eye contact when a piece of stone flew between them.

..

**Vivi - Alabasta**

“Someone is being spoiled today.” She cooed to Hemera, her pretty beige dragon who was currently lying in her room on the plush carpet, getting her scales and claws polished by servants. Hemera’s only response was the lift her head causing the huge jewel that hung on her throat by sparkling chains to glint as light from the open window hit it.

She was giggling at her prissy dragon as her father walked into the room. “How are you feeling?” Her father asked, he’d been worried since her last heat which had been exceptionally hard. It had ended two days ago and her back was still hurting, perhaps her servant could massage her. “I am still tired but good.” She replied, stretching her sore back.

“Should we call the doctors back in?”

“I should be fine but I could use some more heated towels.” She bit her lip, heats were so uncomfortable.

“Of course.” Her father snapped to the servant who stood up jerkily and rushed out of the room.

How would this heat have gone with Ace here? “Any word on Ace?” She asked, hoping her future husband would be coming soon; she really wanted to start a family. She was ready to raise babies, the thought almost made her coo again.

Her father threw his hands in the air, “Ace seems to have dropped off the face of the earth, what kind of errand takes this long? Dragon may as well have sent the boy to war; you’ve already experience two heats. How long are we expected to wait?” Her father exaggerated.

She shrugged and played with a strand of her hair, she was indifferent when it came to what Ace was doing. She only wanted the alpha here so she could start a family; she’d been waiting for so long for this. “We must trust the ruling family; surely there is an important reason he has yet to arrive.” She twisted her hair, pouting.

“Yes, you are right. We will wait one more heat before I send word.” Her father concluded and she smiled, reaching over to pet Hemera.

..

**Reiju – Germa**

They all sat at the dining table, waiting for their dinner to be served. Her father was gloating, still happy that Sanji’s marriage would raise their social status and her brothers all sat, frowning, only moving to push at each other. She could tell they were antsy; they had starting acting this way shortly after Sanji left. They missed the games they’d play with Sanji, missed the torture, it was obvious in the way their eyes scanned the room as if waiting for their timid little brother to show up.

“Hopefully that omega doesn’t screw up.” Her father finally spoke, catching all of their attentions.

Niji elbowed Ichiji and then whispered, “Hopefully he does, I miss our baby brother.”

A malicious grin spread across Ichiji’s face and her only thought was that if Sanji knew what was best for him, he wouldn’t screw up.

..

**Robin – Amazon Lily**

Clio tilted her dark maroon head and then opened her mouth, revealing a row of sharp, venomous teeth. She drug her finger along her dragon’s teeth and then purposely pricked her finger, allowing a small amount of venom to enter her system. She removed her hand from her dragon’s mouth and sighed as the venom coursed through her, building her tolerance. It was a practice she had been doing for a long time and she was happy to see that the venom hurt less and less each time. She was very careful to never overdose herself; she would certainly die if she allowed too much venom into her system at once.

She was interrupted as her sister, Boa, burst into the room. Here they go again; she patted Clio and then turned unwillingly toward her sister. “New plan! Instead of stealing Luffy, since it is frowned upon, apparently. We can simply plead my case. I am better fit to be his alpha then that nasty red-head.” Boa exclaimed.

“He has a name,” She sighed, “And Luffy has already been promised to Kid.” She had already lost count of how many times she had tried to talk her sister out of her pursuit of the omega. It never worked. Boa was completely infatuated.

“Silence! He does not love him the way I do!” Boa yelled and she knew she had to rein her sister in before she jumped on her dragon, Hera, and took off toward the Goa kingdom. “You hardly know the omega, what is so special about Luffy that you’d set aside your hate for men?” She asked, truly curious.

“The moment I smelt him, I knew he was the one.” Her sister sighed, hearts practically flying out of her eyes.

“You’re delusional.” Nami snapped, entering the room as well.

“Why can’t my sisters ever just take my side?!” Boa cried, stomping out of the room in a fit of anger.

She shook her head and looked out the window, at Clio, who was now watching the sunset next to Hera. Both of the dragon’s heads tilted, as if listening for something. “Something is not right.” She whispered.

“Yeah, our sister is going psycho, trying to steal Dragon’s son.” Nami grumbled, standing next to her.

“No, not that. You can see it in the dragon’s behavior, something is coming.” She looked at Nami who narrowed her eyes.

“I have felt a change in the air.” Nami murmured. Their people had always been intuitive and she also narrowed her eyes, not liking this one bit.

“We must remain vigilant.” She warned and Nami nodded in agreement.

..

**Sabo – Goa**

He sat in the family den, Koala resting in his arms and his mother sitting across from them. They were all waiting for Chopper, their doctor, to arrive. He placed protective hands on his mate’s stomach, which was full and round. He could sense that their baby was close to being born and Koala had been riddled with fake contractions for the last couple weeks.

He could also feel the stress radiated off of his mother, she seemed to be soaked in distress ever since his brothers had disappeared. Even his dragon was depressed, Metis hardly wanted to fly anymore and it was all driving him crazy. This was supposed to be a joyful time and he couldn’t even enjoy the coming birth of his child because of the mess his brothers had created. He should have gone after them and forced them to come home when he had the chance.

Sighing he closed his eyes and focused, there was a small bond that connected siblings, not nearly as strong as mates but with concentration he could feel that his brothers were both alive. “They are both okay.” He spoke to his mother, giving what comfort he could. She frowned, not appeased in the slightest, she already knew they were alive. She was their mother after all.

“A mother will always worry.”

“There was nothing we could have done to stop them.” He bit his lip, knowing he spoke the truth. Even if he had gone after them, would he really have been able to drag them home? It had been two against one and he knew that Caerus and Gaia would have not allowed him to use physical force.

“Stopping them would have been the wrong thing to do anyway.” His mother sighed, rubbing her forehead. He didn’t agree with that, surely it would have turned out better if they had stayed. He didn’t have time to argue though, not when his father had just walked in, looking beyond tired. His father was completely exhausted; he couldn’t remember a time when his father had ever looked this weak. Not even when he had received his injury during war did his father looked so stressed. He could understand though, his father was having to deal with not only the loss of two sons but with an entire country.

His father sat and then an awkward silence filled the room, his mother turned away from his father and it was obvious that this situation was causing a strain on their relationship. “We can’t keep doing this to ourselves, we have to try and move on.” Dragon finally sighed.

“Move on? These are out sons you are talking about.” His mother snapped, still looking away.

“Our sons did this to their selves and you helping them only made matters worse, this could have been resolved within the family.” His father narrowed his eyes and he could still remember the explosive fight that had occurred after it was found out that his mother knew that his brothers were fleeing and hadn’t even attempted to stop them. He sighed and let his chin rest on Koala’s shoulder, this was tearing his family apart.

“Resolved? Your resolution was to force our son into a miscarriage and lose our grandchild. Maybe you would have been okay with it but I was not about to watch Luffy go through what I went through. Don’t pretend to care about the word family.” His mother hissed with venom, his father flinched at the end and he interrupted before their fight could escalate.

“What of Cobra and Shanks? Ace should have been in the Alabasta kingdom by now and Luffy is soon coming of age.” His father dropped his head into his hands at his question and it was the first time he saw his father not know what to do.

“Should we fake their deaths?” He asked, timidly. The words seemed to burn on their way out but it was the only thing that came to his mind, his brothers were practically dead to the country anyway. There was no way they could come back and make things right anymore.

“I will not-.” His mother started and he rose his hand to stop her, he was just as pained as she was but she had to understand that this was the only way, “I love my brothers but if this isn’t sorted out we will have a revolt on our hands, mom, I can’t risk my child’s life.” He caressed Koala’s stomach and his mother dropped her head into her hands with a sob, even Koala sniffled, leaning into him further.

“If push comes to shove, we might have to.” His father murmured.

“And if they come back?” His mother argued; voice thick with emotion.

“We cannot welcome them back, not that I don’t love them.” His father concluded, face downcast.

Their conversation was cut off as Chopper walked in and Koala gasped, her stomach tightening under his hand.

..

**Sanji**

He was hiked up on the book shelf, both legs wrapped around Zoro’s waist. They had snuck away into a dark corner of the library and now books were falling as Zoro roughly kissed him, his head was spinning at his rising lust and he fumbled with Zoro’s pants, wanting to reach the alpha’s more intimate parts.

The sound of the door opening snapped both of them into attention and they broke apart, panting. The sound of someone talking grew closer and they huddled down, hiding. A giggle attempted to rise and he covered his mouth, Zoro rolled his eyes but grinned. They remained hiding and silent until the library was empty again. He then threw himself on top of Zoro with vigor.

..

**Luffy**

It had taken almost two days to rein in his omega and the stress had caused new pains to rise. Bepo had been brought in to make sure the babies weren’t affected and he had been relieved that they seemed completely fine. Bepo warned him to avoid being triggered again and he kept mostly to his room, even though he could tell by smell that Marco had not appeared in the house since the incident.

The only problem now was that he couldn’t stop himself from clinging to Law, Marco’s words still swam in his head and he was terrified now more than ever that Law would leave him. He even found himself watching Law as he slept, it was harder to distinguish himself from his omega now and all he knew was that Law was his. He even found himself stealing kisses as Law slept.

He wanted to forgive Marco but he couldn’t, not yet, even though he knew this situation was hurting Law.

..

**Ace**

He was worried about his brother’s strange behavior and confused about why it was bothering him so much that Marco hadn’t returned. He should be relieved but all he found himself thinking of was the scent that had clung to Marco, he kept telling himself that he didn’t care but in the end it got to him and he ended up snapping at Caerus, who in turn burned his leg. Now he had a weird brother, strange feelings, and an irritated dragon.

..

**Sanji**

He was sitting next to Law, feeling guiltier than ever about cheating. Law had mentioned that he seemed to be in a better mood and he was drowning in guilt. He changed the subject by commenting on the somewhat familiar scent that seemed to be clinging to Law more often than not these days and it had caused Law to freeze and blow him off. Now neither of them was talking, so he let his mind drift.

He thought about the conversation he had with Zoro the previous night, he’d heard a few knights talk of a blonde prisoner and when he questioned Zoro about it he had learned that the prisoner was Doflamingo’s younger brother. He wondered if it was the same blonde that he had seen in his previous trip to the dungeons.

Something seemed off to him though, what could Doflamingo’s brother have possibly done that was so horrible he’d be kept a prisoner. After all, nobody seemed to care that Law was being abused by his uncle. His curiosity was growing and he debated talking to Rosinante but chased the thought away out of fear for Doflamingo. He could still vividly remember the dinner where Doflamingo had flipped out and worse he could still see Law’s bruised face. He didn’t have it in him to face the fury of Doflamingo should he be caught.

**As always thank you for reading! I will be going out of town for a little over a week so the next update might run a little late.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

**Week 4**

**Law**

He pressed his forehead against Athena’s neck, enjoying the sweet relief it gave him to be flying on his dragon again. It had been a few days since he’d seen Luffy or Athena and he had started to feel lonely, stressed, and guilty. Not that it was his fault, he’d wanted badly to spend time with his dragon and mate but Doflamingo had started to grow suspicious of him. Now that he was no longer in need of a doctor he could no longer use Bepo as an excuse to leave the castle. He’d known he needed to lay low, at least for a few days until Doflamingo had backed off of him. Which is why he hadn’t minded the work Doflamingo had been making him do, it was a burden and a relief that Doflamingo had thrown him in his office, asking him to sign dozens of documents.

Now that he was with Athena he was fed images of Luffy, wandering around Marco’s house. He smiled and patted Athena’s neck, “Thank you for being here for me.” He breathed, over taken by sudden admiration for his dragon. He didn’t tell her enough how much he appreciated all that she had done for him, not nearly enough. If not for Athena he wasn’t sure where he would be in life, if he’d even be alive.

Athena purred, softly and showed him a slightly blurred image of him as a kid. His nose wrinkled at the sight of him chasing a lizard and falling face first into a large pile of sand. “That seems like ages ago and now I am going to be a father.” He sighed. How was he supposed to be a father? It seemed like an impossible task to do. He was meant to raise not one but two kids. He didn’t have a clue on what to do. It gave him a headache just thinking about it and before he could dwell on the unknown for too long a new image was shown to him, one that seemed to melt his heart.

He was seeing through Athena’s eyes as she sniffed two tiny bundles, four little hands were reaching up and rubbing her snout. Their faces were blurred out but that didn’t matter, he was suddenly very excited for his children to be born. He could already see all the memories they’d make with Athena, his kids would have his dragon wrapped around their fingers and it made his heart flutter in anticipation. What a sight that would be.

As Athena flew downward, towards Marco’s house the images faded away and were replaced by the very real sight of Luffy outside, in front of Gaia. His mate was waving his hands around in a very exaggerated way at Gaia, seemingly arguing with the she-dragon. Luffy was so immersed in his arguing that he didn’t even turn around when he landed and jumped off of Athena. He walked over, having a hunch of what was going on.

His hunch was proved right when he grew near enough to hear Luffy, “Just let me ride you.” His mate growled, throwing his hands in the air in what looked like annoyance. Gaia eyes were small slits and her head was high in defiance. Her tail flickered out to softly caress Luffy’s stomach and she then proceeded to shake her head. This wasn’t the answer his mate seemed to want and Luffy stomped his foot, “I am only going to get bigger!”

Gaia’s eyes widened slightly, just enough to see the golden orbs roll in irritation. Luffy let out a loud huff, just as he slid his arms around Luffy’s waist. The first thing his mate did was jump and head-butt him, right in the nose. He grunted in pain and reached up to hold his sore nose, he supposed it was his fault. Next time he’d give Luffy a heads up that he was back. “LAW!” Luffy shouted in surprise and happiness once he was turned around and his hand was pushed to the side allowing Luffy to pepper kisses all over his face.

“Where have you been?” Luffy grumbled out between kisses.  

He tightened his arms around Luffy, “I was lying low, trying not to raise suspicions.” He admitted, guiltily. Luffy’s kisses halted and his face twisted into one of disappointed but it was quickly shaken off as Luffy planted a hard kiss on his lips. “I missed you.” Luffy spoke against his lips and his heart quickened as his eyes connected with Luffys. “I missed you too.” He sighed and kissed Luffy, gently.

“How have things been going here?” He asked once he pulled away from the kiss. He smirked at Luffy’s disgruntled face at his decision to end the kisses.

“Fine.” Luffy drawled, “But I want to ride Gaia. Help me out.” Luffy turned away from him to stare at his dragon that was now lying a few feet away in a patch of shade. He moved his hands down to hold his mate’s hips, stopping the smaller male from doing anything rash. “Why don’t we wait..” He started and Luffy looked back at him, his expression completely betrayed, “Bepo will be here later today and we can see what he says.” He concluded. He didn’t like the idea of Luffy riding Gaia, it seemed like it was only yesterday that Luffy had been in critical condition and it was hard to accept the fact that Luffy was indeed healthy again.

Luffy’s eyes squinted in thought before his lips turned down into an adorable pout. “This isn’t over, Gaia.”

He smirked at Luffy’s sass and proceeded to lead Luffy inside of Marco’s house where they both sat down on the couch. “Where is Ace?” He asked as he pushed the blankets Ace used to sleep toward the corner of the couch. “Don’t know.” Luffy huffed and crawled around to sit behind him, “Probably throwing a tantrum.” Luffy finished, untucking his shirt and then sliding hands underneath. His breath caught in his throat as Luffy’s hands run up the expanse of his stomach.

“Luffy.” He swallowed and then closed his eyes as Luffy proceeded to nip gently at his neck. He could smell Luffy’s rising lust and had to fight through his own. This wasn’t normal for his mate, not that he didn’t enjoy the attention. Luffy had been clingy the last few times they’d seen each other but not like this. He wanted it, craved it actually, but he was worried Luffy was doing this unconsciously and the last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of his mate.

“Lu-.” He tried again to gain Luffy’s attention but he was cut off as Luffy’s hand slid lower and started to tug at his pants. He couldn’t contain a soft sigh as Luffy’s fingers slid underneath the fabric and his mouth sucked onto his neck wantonly. He tilted his head to the side, allowing Luffy further access to his neck when a knock on the door startled them both.

He jumped up and went to answer the door, ignoring the unhappy whine that came from Luffy. Bepo stood at the door; smiling and he waved the doctor in. Bepo nodded to them both once he was inside and then took a long look at Luffy who was now sprawled across the couch, much like a cat. He noticed how his mate’s eyes stayed locked on him with unmistakable lust. “Good evening, prince.” Bepo spoke to him and then to Luffy, “Luffy, you look much better, how is your control coming along?” Bepo asked.

Luffy had been having trouble controlling his omega since his run in with Marco and he wasn’t surprised by Bepo’s question. Luffy’s eyes finally flickered over to Bepo and he shrugged, “It’s hard to tell.”

“That is perfectly normal for pregnant omegas. It is common for your omega to be much more present.” Bepo walked closer to Luffy, placing his bag on the table next to the couch. “Today, I will only be checking for tenderness around your stomach, no need to remove your pants.” Both he and Luffy made a relieved sigh at that and Luffy stood, removing his shirt. Bepo wasted no time and immediately started to press on the stomach, watching Luffy for any signs of discomfort. “How is the nausea, any pain?” Bepo asked while pressing on a softer part of Luffy’s stomach.

“I am only nauseous in the morning and no pain since the incident a couple weeks ago.” Luffy responded, shuffling. Had it already been two weeks since the fight with Marco? Time seemed to be passing so quickly, he hadn’t even noticed his friend hadn’t returned home in so long. Worry started to cloud his mind but Bepo’s voice brought him back to focus. “Great. Do you have any questions?” Bepo was asking.

“Can I ride Gaia?”

“Yes, just be careful.”

“Will I get boobs? I read that some male omegas develop small breast and I don’t want to.” Luffy crossed his arms and Bepo stood with an amused expression.

“It is very unlikely, though you will experience some tenderness.” Bepo’s lips lifted into a small grin when Luffy’s mouth opened again. Bepo spoke before Luffy could, “You will be able to produce milk, so you will lactate unwillingly at times, though that won’t occur until you are closer to delivery.”

Luffy’s face relaxed some and then he bit his lip, looking towards him. “Can we have sex?” Luffy asked.

What? WHAT? He could feel his eyes widening in shock, he had not expected that question and Bepo looked at him with accusing eyes as if he was the one pressing Luffy to ask this question. His face must had told Bepo something completely different since the doctor covered his mouth and then cleared his throat. “Well?” Luffy asked impatiently.

“You are healthier and I don’t believe it would cause harm to the babies, however, you have had a difficult pregnancy so proceed very slowly. Do not over exert yourself.”

Luffy gave him a very mischievous grin walked over, patting his leg. He swallowed; his mate was seriously all over the place. He could never tell how Luffy’s emotions were going to change from day to day. At least he now knew that they could safely have sex, which was a relief.

As he walked Bepo out and they were far enough away from Luffy not to eavesdrop Bepo spoke, “Are there any other things I need to tend to while I am here?” Bepo asked, face unreadable. He shook his head, knowing what Bepo was asking. No, he hadn’t been injured by his uncle in the last couple weeks and he didn’t require any attention.

“Should I be worried of my mate’s mood changes?” He asked once Bepo was outside the door. The doctor turned to look at him with a knowing grin, “It is called hormones, it is best to keep your omega happy. Believe me.” Bepo chucked and patted his shoulder once before leaving. His mouth went dry, he was on his own. He took a breath and turned around, Luffy was watching him hungrily and he barely had time to close the door and take a few steps towards Luffy before he was pounced on.

“Let’s have sex.” Luffy demanded, tugging on his pants. When his mate realized he wasn’t going to be able to remove the pants so easily he changed his tactic and pulled off his pants instead. His eyes immediately went to Luffy’s slim legs and he had to blink a few times before he was able to speak. “Just because the doctor cleared it does not mean we have to now.” He forced out, there was no need to rush. At least that what he told himself, the urge to push Luffy and spread those perfect legs was almost overwhelming. His alpha did not agree with his decision on patience.

“Do you not want me?” Luffy purred, not deterred in the slightest.  Luffy slowly started to remove his underwear, revealing everything and he placed a hand possessively on Luffy’s hip. His resolve was breaking; he did want it, badly. They were mates so why should he have to be patient anyway? There was no real reason to wait..

Growling he pulled off his shirt, his decision made. His hand slid from Luffy’s hip to his plump behind and then further so he could feel Luffy’s entrance which was wet with forming slick, it took his breath away. Luffy really wanted him, what kind of alpha would he be to deny his omega’s demands? He pressed a single finger against the entrance, pushing past the slight resistance and causing Luffy to moan into his shoulder. Luffy pushed back against the finger and then, “What the fuck?!” Ace yelled, horrified.

He was already pulling his hand away but Luffy grabbed onto his wrist, keeping him in place. “Ace, get out.” Luffy hissed, pressing a cheek against his chest and glaring at his brother. His alpha wanted to toss Ace out as well, but his common sense was telling him to pull his hand away from Luffy and stop this before he traumatized his mate’s brother.

“No. I will not get out. I fucking sleep on that couch, now get your clothes on.” Ace snapped, grabbing the clothes off the floor and throwing them at both of them. He frowned, realizing that what Ace was saying made sense, it would have been extremely rude to have sex on the couch Ace slept on. Luffy only scowled and then started to pull him towards the bedroom. “NO. I will not stand to listen to whatever you guys plan on doing in there, have a little respect, geez.” Ace looked at him pleadingly.

His alpha may be annoyed but Ace was right, they couldn’t do this now. “Luffy, put your clothes on, please.” He pulled his hand gently away from Luffy, ignoring the slick that still coated his finger and reached down, grabbing Luffy’s clothes. Luffy’s mouth opened and closed as he held out the clothing and he continued speaking before Luffy started a fight between them, “We will continue this another time.” He promised, “Weren’t you planning on riding Gaia?” He asked and Luffy looked at the clothes with indecision.

“Fine.” Luffy snapped, grabbing the clothes and then storming to the bedroom, naked.

..

**Luffy**

Everything was annoying him today, he couldn’t help it. Ever since he’d woken up he’d been annoyed and then the last couple days he’d just been so.. so horny. It hadn’t mattered that he’d already pleasured himself, he wanted Law so badly and now he had to wait even longer all because of Ace. He bit his lip to hold back a sob, it was so unfair. He wasn’t even sure if this was his omega or him or both.

At least he was getting to ride Gaia.

That should cheer him up, so he wasn’t sure why instead of being happy he was just frustrated as Law helped push him onto his dragon. “Hold on tight, okay?” Law was holding his foot tightly and when he looked down he had wanted to snap in annoyance, wanted to yell at his mate that he didn’t need help. But Law was looking up at him with such a worried expression that he couldn’t bring himself to do that so instead he just reached down to caress and then pinch Law’s cheek, “I am pregnant, not disabled.” He replied, making sure his tone was light and playful.

Law frowned but nodded and ran off toward Athena, quickly climbing onto her back. Gaia turned once, sniffing at his stomach and then letting out a low rumble. “Please, I will be fine.” He pleaded; he just wanted one thing to go his way today. Why couldn’t he get that! Why was the world so against him right now?

Gaia remained still for a moment and he held his breath until she flapped her wings and lifted him slowly into the sky. He almost yelled in excitement and closed his eyes as the wind hit him in the face. He’d missed this so much, the feeling of riding his dragon, of being so high up. The feeling of freedom.

“Are you okay?” Law’s faint voice broke his thoughts and he looked back at Law who was behind him on Athena. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly yelled yes back. “I missed this.” He spoke quieter to Gaia who purred and chirped at him. Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.

..

**Marco**

He slid off of Attis, staring at his home, unsure of if he truly wanted to go inside. He hadn’t been home in some time, he’d been out of country, working and had now returned to get more clothes. He’d just have to be quick so he could avoid the two brothers that currently resided inside. Attis nudged him encouragingly and he all but sprinted inside and into the safety of his room.

It wasn’t until he was sneaking back out, bag in hand that he realized he hadn’t been as sneaky as he thought he’d been. “You shouldn’t be sneaking around your own home.” Luffy spoke to him from the kitchen and he took a breath before looking at the omega.  He’d been expecting Luffy to be looking at him, teeth bared but to his surprise Luffy looked rather relaxed, munching on a piece of meat. That was big difference from when he had left.

“Doesn’t feel like much of a home anymore.” He replied.

“Oh.” Luffy responded, taking another bite.

The awkward silence threatened to overwhelm him but Luffy finally placed the meat down and walked over to sit at the table, “Let’s talk.” Luffy motioned for him to sit and though he wanted to say no he simply walked over. He needed to take this opportunity and apologize, he had promised Law. More than that he had finally come to terms with the fact that this wasn’t his place to make decisions, he couldn’t decide how their relationship should go and he was ready to accept whatever it was Luffy had to say to him.

So he sat down and waited but Luffy didn’t speak and he realized the omega was leaving it up to him to decide how this would go so he took another breath and started, “I owe you an apology, I crossed the line. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to explain myself.”

Luffy sighed, “Go ahead.”

“Law is your mate, I do know that. I didn’t want to accept it because almost all our lives, we’ve only had each other to rely on and I admit that it was hard for me to accept the fact that Law wasn’t, mine.” Luffy’s nose wrinkled at this and he raised his hand before Luffy jumped to conclusions, “Not that I loved him in a romantic sense. I just didn’t like the fact that you were affecting his decisions, he even got beaten and still made the choice to come to you, knowing very well that he could get hurt again. His whole world is now you and that terrifies me. I don’t want to lose my best friend. I don’t want this relationship to end up causing Law’s death or yours; believe it or not, I do want the best for you. There was just so much eating away at me and I snapped. I took it out on you and that wasn’t fair of me, you didn’t deserve that. I know you care about Law. I know you didn’t come here to hurt him or use him. I accept you and wish that you will be able to accept me as well, even with the awful things I have said.”

He held his breath, waiting for Luffy’s response.

“My intentions were never to take Law away from you.” Luffy simply said and he realized what Luffy needed to hear. He had to betray Law but it all made sense, of course Luffy was doing things that bothered him, and it was all because Luffy didn’t know who Law was. He leaned forward, grabbing Luffy’s hand and startling the omega.

“Please, listen. Law must not hear of this next part, he will deny it fiercely and it will only hurt him.” He waited for Luffy to nod before releasing his hand and leaning back in the chair. He thought for a second on how to approach this and decided telling the whole truth would be the best, “Law’s mind is broken, as is his alpha. I know you have seen it but the bruises they heal, that is not what the main concern is. It is Law’s emotional and mental state.” He closed his eyes, fighting a wave of emotions that threatened to take him over and this time Luffy grabbed his hand. He opened his eyes to see Luffy nodding, even though his eyes told him that Luffy would rather not acknowledge this.

He fought past the lump in his throat and continued talking, “Doflamingo has ruined him, so much that Law refuses to defy the alpha. Doflamingo has warped Law’s mind into believing that abuse is love, I have spent many years trying to convince Law otherwise but even when I believe I have finally succeeded it only takes one lesson from Doflamingo to revert Law back into the mindset he wants. What is even worse is the fact that since Law’s alpha first emerged Doflamingo has been doing whatever he can to suppress it. Law’s alpha is immensely strong, I have felt it and the fact that Law’s alpha still emerges shows that. Doflamingo knows this, which is the reason he has been trying so hard to suppress Law because the moment Law accepts his alpha it’s the moment Doflamingo gets knocked off his pedestal.” Luffy eyes had darkened as he spoke and pushed aside his pride so he could say the last part.

“Right now, Law relies on and believes he needs Doflamingo but I believe you could change that. I have seen Law change in the few weeks you have been here. If anyone can help my friend, it’d be you. I am entrusting you with Law that is why it is important for you to know this. I know now that I cannot save Law, I know I shouldn’t request this of you, not after out last conversation but please, Luffy, help Law.” If he had been expecting tears and crying he was proved wrong, though Luffy’s eyes were watery they were also filled with determination and he received a single nod. He was worried because if he couldn’t help Law, how was this omega supposed to do it? But he’d seen the change and he knew that Luffy was not some weak omega so he leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I will have your back for whatever is to come but be cautious, Doflamingo is dangerous and condescending. Even Law knows it, which is why he is hiding you. Doflamingo’s fist hurt but it is the manipulation that will bury a person. That man will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I do not believe it was coincidence that your country was targeted by Doflamingo. I don’t know what he is planning but I know it’s something big. You need to always watch your back; nobody is safe until Doflamingo is out of Law’s life, completely.” He warned, “I know Law can be a good king, he just needs a good advisor.” He finished with a tired sigh. He was glad he’d gotten this off of his chest, after so many years of holding in his feelings.

“Thank you for explaining yourself and telling me about Law. I forgive you and I promise to protect Law with everything I have.” Luffy responded. He was relieved and he was just about to close his eyes and relax when the door opened and Ace walked in. He looked at the alpha with a sideways glance, his chest tightened at the sight of Ace; it’d been so long since he’d seen him. Ace was staring at him with an unreadable expression and then the alpha let out an annoyed huff and left, slamming the door.

“I think that is my cue to leave.” He sighed, standing up.

“You should chase after him.” Luffy replied, watching him with knowing eyes.

“That is not my place, we live two different lives.” He shrugged; he’d long given up his chase of the prince. It’d do neither of them any good. Luffy didn’t seem convinced and he grabbed his bag before the omega could say anything else. “Anyways, I have work.” He walked toward the door, hoping to catch of glimpse of Ace on his way out.

..

**Zoro**

Do not bite Sanji; do not bite Sanji, do not- _BITE!_ His alpha demanded and he bit his wrist to keep himself in check. He looked down at the sight before him; he still had one hand holding tightly onto Sanji’s hip, the omega was on his knees. They were in the bath in Sanji’s room and the blonde was whimpering in pleasure, holding onto the edge of the tub as he thrust between Sanji’s legs. Water was sloshing rather obscenely between Sanji’s tightly closed thighs and the blonde’s back was arched in the most beautiful way as pleasure assaulted him. He was truly testing his control this time.

“I’m cumming! Zoro, harder! Nn.. yes! Yes.. Ah! So good!” Sanji’s voice grew louder with each word and the omega was now pushing back against him, increasing both of their pleasure. Sanji was even baring his neck and he had to close his eyes to keep himself from leaning over and biting into that slim neck. “I’m close too.” He gasped as white hot pleasure show up his spine.

A few hard thrust and he was cumming along with Sanji, he fell back, pulling Sanji into his lap before he ended up falling onto the omega in the afterglow of release. They were both panting loudly and as he came down from the high of orgasm he pushed Sanji’s damp bangs out of his eyes, looking into the stunning blue. He kissed Sanji once on the lips and then again on the scent gland on Sanji’s neck, groaning at the urge to bite the omega.

“I want you to bite me.” Sanji moaned, trailing fingertips over his chest. He opened his mouth, biting down on the scent gland and growled lowly, how he wanted to break the skin and claim. Sanji’s breathe quickened and his fingers were now digging roughly into his shoulder. It took a lot of restraint but he slowly pulled his mouth away from Sanji without actually biting hard enough to claim, “You know I can’t.” He whispered, the words felt like they were causing him physical pain, maybe they were.

“Please, my heat is almost here. I don’t want to be here, what if Law changes his mind and decides to bond with me.” Sanji begged eyes wide with fear. He ran his hand through Sanji’s hair, pressing their forehead together; it just wasn’t that simple to run away. “You won’t let that happen and I will be right outside the door. Plus you said Law has had no interest in you.”

“But what if he changes his mind, what if Doflamingo makes him? Why won’t you just run away with me?” Sanji hit his chest in pure annoyance and he grabbed the hand, bringing it to his lips. “We can settle down in a secluded area, have a family, just you and me.” Sanji whispered and his heart squeezed painfully.

He gently kissed the hand and spoke, “With what money? Sanji, we are both accustomed to this life style, we wouldn’t know the first clue on how to survive as commoners and we have no idea where to go. We’d be constantly pursued by your father, we’d never be safe. That is no way to raise a family and we would bring war upon this country.” He said bitterly, wishing it was as easy as Sanji made it seem.

 “So what are you saying? That I am supposed to bond with Law? What happens to us then?” Sanji’s voice wavered and the blonde moved lower to hide his face in the crook of his neck. He could feel Sanji’s breath against his skin and he pulled the omega tighter against him. “We can’t be rash. I will figure something out, just give me some time. I want you but the right way.” He murmured, kissing the top of Sanji’s head.

“Come on, let’s get clean.” He sighed when Sanji didn’t respond.

..

**Law**

He dropped the bags of food on Marco’s counter and wrapped his arms around Luffy who was leaning against the counter with a mouth full of food. He’d been sneaking food from the castle to restock Marco’s house since his mate’s appetite seemed to be increasing as the days went by, he’d also come to tell Luffy that Sanji’s heat was here and that he would have to visit the other omega on the third day. It wasn’t a conversation he really wanted to have but it was necessary.

“I brought what I could.” He sighed, kissing Luffy’s shoulder and then bringing his hands around to rub Luffy’s stomach. “Thank you.” Luffy mumbled, shoving more food into his mouth. He smiled and closed his eyes, reaching out to feel the twin’s presence, both seemed healthy and he sighed happily. He rubbed the stomach unconsciously.

“I talked to Marco.” Luffy said after a moment of silence and he froze, his hands falling from the stomach.

“What? He came by?” He turned Luffy around, worried. What had they said? Was Luffy okay? Was Marco okay? What had his friend been doing? He was really starting to miss Marco but he bit his tongue, keeping the questions at bay.

“Mmhmm.  We talked it out and he apologized.”

“That’s.. Good.  Is he coming back?”

“He is working. I don’t know when he is coming back.”

Damn, he wished he been here to see his friend but he was happy that Luffy and Marco had worked it out. “Oh. I am glad it turned out okay.” He kissed Luffy’s cheek and was surprised when Luffy pushed the food to the side and jumped onto the counter, pulling him between his legs. “Careful.” He mumbled, not liking Luffy jumping around. Luffy only rolled his eyes and placed a hand on each of his shoulders.

“Why don’t you tell me what is bothering you.” Luffy tilted his head to the side and he sighed, his scent must have given him away. “Sanji’s heat is here and the third day is arriving.” He admitted and Luffy’s eyes narrowed with unmistaken jealousy and possessiveness.

“You’re mine.” Luffy argued through clenched teeth, both of his hands tightening on his shoulders.

“I never said I wasn’t. I assure you, I am but I promised to help him, it is what you not long ago wanted, do you want me to go back on my word?” He would abandon Sanji in a heartbeat if Luffy asked it of him, though he would feel badly but to him Luffy stood high above Sanji. Sanji stood no chance when it came to his mate’s wishes and he waited patiently for Luffy’s verdict.

Luffy closed his eyes, “It is fine.” Luffy gritted out.

“Luffy..” He wasn’t sure what to say.

Luffy didn’t respond just let out a soft whine and leaned forward to nose at his shirt. He knew what his mate wanted and he pulled his shirt to the side so Luffy could bite their bonding mark. It was painful but a good pain, it comforted his alpha and Luffy’s omega and he held onto Luffy as he growled, biting harder and harder until the skin broke. He rubbed Luffy’s back comfortingly, “Nothing with happen.” He promised but Luffy on bit harder.

..

**Zoro**

He stood outside Sanji’s door, taking deep breaths. Law was walking toward the door and his alpha was going insane. _MINE. MINE. MINE._ The single thought took over his mind and he dug his nails into the palm of his hand trying to control himself. It wasn’t until Law reached to open the door that he lost control for a brief moment, before he knew it he was slamming his hand against the door, stopping the other alpha from entering. His chest rumbled with the start of a growl and Law looked at him with raised eyebrows, “Can I help you with something?” Law asked.

“No.” He sneered and took a step back before he did something he’d regret. Law’s head tilted in confusion but he entered the room. Once the door clicked shut he leaned against the wall, fighting his alpha with all the strength he had.

..

**Sanji**

_Not my alpha._ His omega was telling him but he couldn’t stop himself from stumbling over to Law, taking comfort when arms wrapped around him. The scent was wrong but he let Law carry him to the bed anyway, he needed even the smallest of comforts right now and just resting his head on Law’s upper arm wasn’t going to hurt anyone. It wasn’t as if he could reject Law anyway, he couldn’t let Law know anything was wrong, he couldn’t mess this up so he clung to Law.

Law didn’t comment when he started to cry, he hated this, hated heats, hated being an omega, hated being a prince, and hated these head games. But all the self-pity he was feeling didn’t stop another wave of his heat crashing over him and it didn’t stop him from touching himself, stifling his sobs, this was torture, it was almost as bad as his brothers.

..

**Luffy**

He couldn’t handle the smell; he couldn’t handle Law being around another omega in heat ever again. He realized this the moment Law walked into the room. His omega was infuriated and more than feeling angry he felt sick, he was on the verge of throwing up all the food he’d eaten today and that wasn’t a welcome thought.

“Bath.” He rasped as he covered his nose and dragged Law to the bathroom.

Law didn’t speak only frowned and he motioned for Law to remove his clothes as he started to fill the tub with water. “The smell is too much; we have to get it off.” He gagged and Law sighed.

Once Law was putting on his clothes he was finally able to speak without feeling nauseated, not that he wasn’t pacing and trembling. He felt like he was wound to tight; this was all becoming too much for him. “I can’t do this Law, it is too much. This heat stuff, the hiding, please just take me to the castle. We can figure it out. We will still help Sanji but I just can’t, please, Law, mate, I can’t.” He babbled. Everyone needed to know that Law was his and then they’d just figure it all out; he was going to explode if he had to hide.

“Okay, no more heats, I promise.” Law said and he immediately relaxed. “But I can’t take you to the castle yet, I need time, I have to make it safe for you. I need to talk to my uncle, please wait a little longer. If we don’t go about this in the right way something could go wrong. I want you to be further along with your pregnancy. I don’t want any extra stress added on you while you are still, vulnerable. So please, bear with it.” Law was beside him now, fretting over him, eyes panicked. He could understand Law, he didn’t want to chance a miscarriage and he could only sigh and nod.

“I understand.” He whispered, pulling Law close to him. Marco’s conversation played in his head and he was at a loss of what to do.

**Thanks for reading**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

**2 week time skip**

**Marco**

He’d been working nearly non-stop. He was exhausted and ready to recuperate now that work was slowing down. He was relieved to see that during his short visits when he came home for a few supplies things seemed to be easing up with the tension. He’d still had to subtly avoid Ace but when he’d seen Law they’d been able to talk like old times, even bantering a little. He’d even been able to talk some with Luffy and was learning more about the omega. It was surprisingly pleasant to find out Luffy had more to him then he thought he did, Luffy was not some submissive omega and he certainly wasn’t some smug prince.  He was still worried about the future but for now he was just enjoying the current peace.

..

**Sanji**

Aside from the constant worry of his marriage arrangement and the guilt that always seemed to riddle him, he was quite happy. Things seemed to slowly getting better; he spent most of his time with Zoro. He still dreaded his always approaching heats but he had support from Zoro and that was all he needed. He had noticed Law pulling back, the alpha seemed to avoid him at times and disappeared longer than he normally had in the past. He’d also noticed the way Doflamingo had started watching him again, similar to the first month he had been here. Doflamingo seemed upset about something and he worried that this was the calm before the storm.

..

**Law**

He was dreading the talk he was going to have with Doflamingo, even if he could put it off now. It would come eventually. He feared his uncle would lash out at Luffy and that was something he could not tolerate. He also did not want to send Sanji back home, which was what he knew, would happen as soon as he told Doflamingo that Luffy was in their country. Not that he had a choice, he’d just have to deal with the guilt of knowing Sanji was sent back to his brothers, he wanted to help but could see no other option.

He was also struggling with Luffy’s hormones; his mate was overly possessive, even aggressive. It was getting harder to hide the evidence of being mated from others as the time passed. The bonding bite was low enough on his neck that it was easily hidden by shirts, the problem was that with Luffy’s constant urge to reclaim him the bruising had started to spread up his neck. He worried somebody; mainly Doflamingo was going to notice. Something needed to happen to calm his mate down, sex needed to happen but he’d been avoiding the act. Simply out of respect for Ace but it was getting harder to deny his own urges every day. He had to figure something out soon.

..

**Zoro**

Things seemed to be go rather well, he’d worried that it would become a struggle to be with Sanji but it was surprisingly easy to sneak away with the blonde. Much easier than it had been when they’d lived with Sanji’s family. He hoped to take Sanji to see there dragons again but it didn’t look like that was going to be happening. Doflamingo seemed to have his eye on Sanji and it put a stop on his plans, worse than that it flared up his alpha who was determined to claim Sanji. He was more protective now than ever and he did his best to avoid Law. He did not want to accidently do something to prince. Even with all his worries, he knew his choice to accept Sanji was for the best, simply because he’d never seen Sanji this happy.

..

**Ace**

Why did he want to talk to Marco? He had wanted the advances to stop and now that they had he was unhappy. It was frustrating and annoying and his brother’s sudden interest in sex wasn’t helping the situation. He felt like he was constantly on the verge of exploding and spent most of his time with Caerus outside. He just hoped these feelings would eventually pass.

..

**Luffy**

He has been trying to think of ways to help Law with Doflamingo and on ways to help the transition of him coming to the castle. He’d determined that they would receive acceptance is a very public announcement and wedding. Otherwise he would have no power over anything. He was worried how the country would receive him but luckily Law hadn’t gone very public with Sanji and things could still be resolved peacefully or so he hoped. He badly wanted to talk to Sanji about all of this but he could not, Law would never allow them to meet so he didn’t even bother asking.

On top of all of this he was itching for alone time with Law, as much as he tried to control and tame his urges he couldn’t control the need to have sex with Law. It was at the forefront of his mind on most days and he knew everyone around him could sense it. It wasn’t his fault, even when he rode with Gaia he couldn’t divert his thoughts. He had an itch that needed to be scratched! Why couldn’t Law just give him what he wanted?

..

**Sabo**

“Congratulation it’s a baby girl!” Chopper beamed, holding a newly born infant in his hands. He swallowed the forming knot in his throat as his daughter was shown to Koala, who was on the bed panting heavily. This moment would have been perfect, had his brothers been here.

..

**Sanji**

Zoro walked beside him, a hand full of books. He had his hands behind his back, walking stiffly next to his lover. Zoro was walking him to the library; the books were a mere cover. He had no other way to explain should any one ask why he was always in the library, so to everyone else he was now an avid reader. It was annoying, he hated this hiding but there was no other choice. He was starting to think nothing was ever going to change and he was going to be stuck in this never ending loop of keeping Zoro a secret. Was it too much to ask for to just be able to love who he wished without fear?

How long did it take to make a plan anyways?

Zoro who always seemed to be able to read his mind spoke, “I don’t like hiding either.”

He wrinkled his nose at that, “Yet we’re still here.” He snapped back, snarkily. He couldn’t help it; he didn’t want to fight with Zoro, not really. He was just so annoyed, his anger was bubbling over and Zoro just happened to be on the receiving end. He always was.

“Sanji..” Zoro trailed off, looking at him innocently.

“Why were you with that girl? You know she likes you!” He hissed. He could already feel the regret at saying the words but really why had Zoro been with that beta yesterday! Zoro wouldn’t leave with him but he was perfectly fine flaunting around with some girl? He brought his hands forward and dug his nails angrily into his palms. Jealously was going to be the death of him, he was sure.

He could see Zoro’s jaw clench angrily even without turning to completely look at the alpha but he didn’t take back his words and Zoro eventually let out a frustrated sigh, “I can’t choose who I am assigned to train with, I have my duties here to.” It was obvious Zoro was keeping a very fragile hold on his anger and he just couldn’t help but push further.

“How convenient out of all the soldiers here, it is still her.” Damn Zoro! He wouldn’t be feeling this way if the alpha would just claim him! Stupid, stupid, alpha. _Bite!_ His omega urged his emotions on and he bit his lip to help calm his emotions before he actually lashed out or fell to his knees in submission. It was a delicate balance he was barely keeping, yelling or submitting.

“At least we weren’t shirtless in a room.” Zoro growled.

He faltered in his steps, taken aback by Zoro’s comment. They’d talked about this already, why was Zoro bringing this up? He didn’t think he had any feelings for Law? Did he? “Zoro that’s not fair, I already told you what happened in that room. It was nothing. You know I don’t like Law that way.” He blurted out, rather desperately. Zoro couldn’t leave him, what would he do without him? How would he survive?

“I believe you and I need you to believe in me just as much.” Zoro replied simply.

He wrung his hands nervously in front of him now, all anger gone. “I do. I am just anxious, I hate being here. I hate the guilt I feel for not telling Law about us. I just want to love you openly.” He whispered as a wave of sadness over took him. He blinked away unwanted tears and cursed his haywire emotions. He was a mess; he had been, ever since Zoro had given him that mock bite. It had stirred something in his omega that he was just not able to suppress.

It wasn’t until he was standing inside the library looking out at Zoro, that the alpha responded, “We will get through this, I won’t leave you Sanji. I promise.” This helped calm his down slightly and he let out a relieved sigh.

“You’re not coming in?” He asked as Zoro held out the books for him.

“I can’t today, I have other orders.” Zoro pushed the books into his arms, “And no, not with Tashigi. So stop pouting.” Zoro clarified and he scowled. Had he really been pouting? Before he could dwell on the thought for too long he quickly glanced side to side to make sure they were alone and gave Zoro a quick, sweet kiss.

He was still blushing as he put the books up and it wasn’t until everything was neatly placed back where it belonged did he realize how lonely the library was when it was just him. He didn’t want to be alone and he didn’t know what to do so he simply started to look around. He’d never really spent the time to actually look around the large library and he was surprised when he found a small desk in the furthest corner. There were many books littered across it and they were all covered in dust. It looked like a tiny study area, similar to the one his siblings had back home.

He picked up the first book he came across, brushing off the dust. As he opened it he realized it was a book about the royal family’s heritage. He read through the names until he came to Rosinante. The memory of Doflamingo yelling at Law over dinner and the dirty blonde in the dungeon surfaced in his mind. So this was the infamous killer? There wasn’t much information and he moved on to look at Law name and was surprised to see Law had a sister. He’d known of the parent’s death but he was never told Law’s sister was murdered as well, he’d been completely unaware and a pang of hurt made him take a breath. He knew what it was like to lose someone you cared about without ever really getting to know them and he closed the book quickly.

He picked up another book, opening and realized it was child’s book that helped younger kids learn the geography of the land and the other counties. There were neat notes scribbled throughout the book, as if whoever had been reading this was taking everything very seriously. He frowned in confusion when the notes suddenly halted and put the book down. He opted to look at a tinier, worn down, leather bound book.

There were ink smudges along the first page and on the inside top corner of the small book was Law’s name etched deeply into the leather. With very neat handwriting the first entry read:

_“Why can’t Lami play by herself? I want to read but my mom says I have to go outside and play with my sister. It isn’t fair.”_

He held back a giggle, realizing this must have been a journal Law kept as a child. He was rather amused; Law must have lived a very different life than he. He was never allowed to play with his siblings. He flipped to the next page:

_“My mom’s brother came to visit today. He brought his son. He is really nice and has a pretty red dragon. It is the size of one of the stray dogs that my mom feeds. Kid says it will get bigger like the size of one of our ships but I don’t believe him. I’ve never seen a dragon but that is impossible! I won’t believe it until I see it!”_

He chuckled and skimmed through the pages, just one more. He went to the very last entry which was covered in ink smudges, some of words were harder to make out and it was obvious tears had spread the ink. Law must have been crying when he wrote this:

“ _Doflamingo is mean! He took away the dagger my dad gave me! He said I am too young for things like that! It really hurt my feelings! Even Corazon’s bedtime stories didn’t make me feel better so I snuck out to write. I have to go back to my room before the guards come by. I will write again soon.”_

Seeing the name Corazon sparked his interest and he flipped the pages backwards, looking for any other entries that had the man’s name. The first one he found read:

_“I GOT A NEW HAT TODAY!! It is white and has spots. Corazon took me to the market today and let me pick something. He even gave me sweets! I love Uncle Cora!”_

He slipped further back, finding another entry, which read:

_“Rosinante was very sad today. I heard him tell my mom that he would never be able to have babies. That made me sad so I told him that I would be his baby! For some reason he cried more after that but then he smiled and said I was his little Corazon. My mom told me that it means heart. I like the name. Rosinante can be my big heart! So uncle Corazon it is!”_

His swallowed uneasily at that, why would Rosinante kill his family when it seems he cared so much for them? This just wasn’t adding up, it didn’t make sense.

A loud bang made his drop the book and he hurried away from the small study area. He shouldn’t be intruding on someone’s memories this way but now he knew that he needed to find the truth and he made up his mind to sneak into the dungeon.

It was pure luck that he didn’t run into any guards as he snuck into the dungeons and he was even luckier that he only got lost once before he found the cell that held Rosinante in it.

Rosinante wasn’t facing the bars, he seemed to be sleeping while sitting up and he whispered quietly, “Rosinante.” He didn’t get a response and he was suddenly worried he’d gotten the wrong person. This had gone much smoother than it should have, “Rosinante.” He whispered louder but the man only turned his head to the side, eyes still closed, seeming to ignore the name. He could hear the other prisoners shuffling in their cells and he pushed away his fear. “Corazon.” He called meekly and that was when the dirty blonde flew into action, eyes wide, Rosinante lurched forward toward the bars and into the torch light.

He was yanked back by a chain and now that he was in the light the abuse was obvious. Rosinante had not been left in peace in his prison, bruises and cuts littered his body. It was easy to see just how malnourished the man was through his torn cloths. He didn’t know what to say but Rosinante didn’t seem to care the man started to babble right away, “You were the one with Law, who are you? Why are you here? If he catches you it won’t be good for either of us.”

“I-I’m Law’s bride.” He mumbled, there was no point in lying. Not if he wanted to gain Rosinante’s trust.

“Did Law tell you that name?” Rosinante asked, eyes hopeful.

He shook his head, “I read Law’s journal.”

Rosinante’s eyes filled with pain and the blonde fell back against the wall, sagging heavily. “Why are you here?” Rosinante asked, licking his chapped lips. The blonde’s eyes were flickering nervous, as if he was expecting an attack. “Who sent you?” He wasn’t surprised that Rosinante didn’t trust him; he would’ve been suspicious and untrusting as well.

“You loved him didn’t you? Something is not right, I know a cruel man when I see one. You are not cruel but Doflamingo, that man is. So what happened? I only wish to know the truth.” He spoke, swallowing the spit that had gathering in his mouth. He was trying very hard to hide how nervous he was feeling at the moment.

Rosinante slid down the wall and then shook his head in exhaustion. “My Corazon.” The man whispered and then clutched at his chest as if in immense pain.

“I know you did not try to kill Law.” He whispered, crouching down to look Rosinante in the eyes.

Rosinante only chuckled tiredly and closed his eyes, “The truth does not matter anymore. What matters is yours and Law’s safety. You’d leave now if you knew what was best for you.”

“The truth always matters.” He hated how defeated Rosinante was but he wasn’t going to give up.

“It is too late, you should go.” Rosinante turned away from him and he stood. “I’ll be back.” He promised. It was obvious he would get no answers right now but he would come back and figure out the truth that seemed so deeply hidden.

..

**Sabo**

He was rocking his daughter in his arms, smiling at the way her tiny hands clutched at the air. Kira was only two days old and had already stolen his heart. She was so tiny, blonde, with rosy cheeks and blue eyes. She looked like him and he smiled happily, letting her grip one of his fingers.

The door clicked quietly open behind him and he turned around to look at his dad. He blinked tiredly and yawned, adjusting Kira in his arms. She whimpered at the movement and his dad smiled knowingly. “How are you feeling?” His dad asked while holding his arms out to hold Kira. He gently slid his daughter into his dad’s arms and then sat down on an empty chair. “I am tried but happy, she is beautiful.” He said proudly.

“Indeed she is. How does Koala fare?”

“She is still pained but resting. Chopper has made sure everything is healing properly.”

“Good, good.”

He could tell his dad was lost in thoughts and had not come here just to hear news of the birth. “What is on your mind, father?” He asked.

“The kingdoms will come in a couple of weeks..” He dad sighed, trailing off. He’d forgotten that the other kingdoms would come to congratulate and see the newest addition to the royal family and he growled in frustration. He just wanted to enjoy this time but that seemed to be impossible. He rubbed at his forehead as a head ache made itself known.

“I can’t even enjoy this time with my newborn.” He snapped and pulled Kira back into his arms. His brothers had put his daughter in danger with their absence and for the first time ever he felt a bit of resentment towards them. He had to protect his daughter, no matter what. “We must declare them dead.” He grumbled. Before this gets out of hand, he added in his mind.

“I’ll send the message out.” His dad agreed.

..

“Is this a joke, a lie? Dead at sea?!” Kid bellowed, stabbing the table in front of him with his dagger and storming out of the room, throwing the parchment on the ground.

..

“This cannot be true!?” Boa wailed, falling to her knees.

..

“Oh, no! How horrible! A shipwreck!” Vivi gasped, covering her mouth.

..

“Good riddance.” Ichigi snickered.

**Thanks for reading! This chapter is a bit on the shorter side but life is extremely busy at the moment. Both my co-writer and I are in the middle of moving to a different town together. With that said we will try to update as quick and soon as possible but chapters might come slower until we are settled in our new house.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors and reviews are always appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

**Marco**

He fell back onto his bed with a tired sigh, all he wanted to do was relax but the constant thought of Ace nagged at the back of his mind and he wondered if he should perhaps go to an inn. The only thing that stopped him from actually going was the fact that Attis was tired as well and needed to properly rest. They both hadn’t been home in some time. He sighed and rolled over; a nap would do him good. He could decide what to do when he woke up.

As soon as his eyes closed though, the door creaked open. He knew it had to be Law, nobody else would enter without knocking and he barely suppressed a groan. Damn it, he just wanted to rest for a few moments. He kept his eyes tightly closed; praying Law would just go away. To his dismay the bed bounced and then dipped down, rolling him into another body. “Pineapple, I know when you are faking it.” Law whispered into his ear and then threw a lithe arm across him.

“Traffy, not now. I am tired.” He did groan out now. Already knowing Law was going to ask him something, it was the only time Law ever held him this way. “I need a favor.” Law mumbled, cuddling closer and he nearly turned around to strangle his friend. “Ughh. What now?” He snapped, rolling around completely to look into Law’s eyes.

Law bit his lip looking nervous, “Spit it out.” His eyes narrowed, wondering what could have Law hesitant to ask. Instead of answering right away Law made puppy dog eyes, really laying it on thick. He hated when his friend did this, Law had started doing this when they were kids and it almost always got him what he wanted. “Luffy is very hormonal.” Law said after a few more moments of silence.

“Obviously, you knocked him up or did you already forget that?”

Law shook his head and then raised his eyebrows, “No he’s hooormonal.”

He blinked, taking in Law’s words, hormonal? Hor.. Horny. “Really, Law! Really?!” He sat up, pushing his friend away. “Then just fuck him already and let me sleep.” He growled. Law sat up as well, crossing his arms. “I need you to take freckles.” Law said, pleadingly. The thought of leaving the house was unwanted but the thought of leaving the house with Ace in tow was terrifyingly.

“No, absolutely not.” He shook his head quickly. What would they even do?

“Please, Marco!” Law stood up off the bed, pacing. “For just a few hours. We’re going crazy! I promise to get my shit together, just this once!”

He stared at Law for a long moment, taking in the desperation on his friends face. What the hell, this would help make up for the drama he’d caused since Luffy had been here. “I’ll be back before sundown.” He grumbled, holding his hand out. Law would get it together, hah. He’d have to see it to believe it.

Law looked at his hand, pleasantly surprised. “W-What?”

“Give me money.” He snorted, “If you want me parading around the city with freckles, you are paying for it.” There was only one place that he could think to take Ace, the market, and he was not about to spend his own money so Law could have sex. Law nodded eagerly, “Okay, so are you leaving?”

“Now?”

Law bit his lip and nodded, “Now.”

He sighed loudly and got off of the bed, he would not be getting any sleep. “You are lucky I love you.” He grumbled, snatching the bag of coins Law had fished out of the bag on his side and shoving it into his own bag. He pulled on some new clothes while Law shuffled impatiently and then grabbed an extra pair of clothes for Ace. He’d need to hide the prince’s identity if they were going into the city. They didn’t need the attention if Ace was noticed or the danger.

He found Ace outside, standing in front of Attis. He approached cautiously, clothes in hand. It’d been so long since he’d had a proper conversation with Ace and he wasn’t sure how the alpha would react to him.

How was he supposed to approach this situation? And why was Ace next to Attis? His second question was answered as he got close enough to see Ace was gently petting Attis. It was surprising and he stared for a minute before saying Ace’s name softly. Ace jumped and yanked his hand away from Attis, turning to look at him, completely startled. “I-I was just..” Ace stuttered and then his eyes got colder as if his was just barely recognizing who it was talking to him.

Ace’s hand dropped and he took up a defensive posture. “We are going to the market.” He declared there was really no way to sugar coat it. “What?” Ace’s head tilted in confusion, his defensive posture faulting for a second. Ace actually looked a little interested, which was a surprise not an unpleasant one though.

“You need to change your clothes.” He mumbled, holding out the spare clothing. That seemed to flip the switch and Ace went defensive once again. “I am not going anywhere with you, what the hell?” Ace gave Attis one last look and then started to march away toward the house. He bit his lip, debating just leaving but then gave chase. Even he did not want to traumatize poor Ace, who knew what Law and Luffy were up to by now.

“I am not going to fight about this. My best friend and your brother are about to fuck so you can either come with me or be a peeping tom.” He reached for Ace’s wrist, trying to stop the alpha but he didn’t need to Ace was already frozen. Ace seemed to be debating something and then a faint moan came from inside the house. Ace paled considerably and nodded, turning to take the clothes from his hand.

..

They landed their dragons outside of the city and were preparing for the walk when Ace walked up to him, eyes narrowed. “I can’t breathe in this.” The prince gestured to the piece of cloth wrapped around his face, only his hair and eyes could be seen. “You are a prince; you need to hide your identity.” He responded, trying to hide the worry laced within his voice. The city was not a safe place to be, even if he took Ace to the nicer side where the market was placed.

“Nobody knows me here. I’ll be fine.” Ace complained, reaching to remove the cloth.

“Please.” He whispered, softly touching Ace’s arm. Ace’s eyes widened slightly and his hand fell, leaving the piece of cloth in place.

..

As they walked he could tell Ace was uncomfortable, they both were. It wasn’t as if they had some type of romantic relationship beforehand but he had flirted with Ace almost daily, something he was now starting to regret. They didn’t talk, not until they were walking into the city. “Stay close to me.” He warned, causing Ace to snort. “I’m serious, there are many dangers here.” He had to watch Ace closely; he couldn’t imagine Luffy or Law’s reaction if he came home without Ace. He also didn’t like the thought of Ace injured, it made his stomach flip uneasily. Yes, he had to watch Ace very closely.

Ace’s gasp snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down to see his arm was wrapped securely around Ace’s waist. Oh great, good job. He hadn’t even noticed that his arm had slid around Ace and he was about to pull away, that was until he saw the faint blush creeping up past the cloth covering Ace’s nose. He swallowed nervously as his heart started to race and decided to just allow his arm to stay where it was until Ace removed it himself.

Ace never removed his arm, not even when they started to walk into the crowds of people at the market place. No, Ace didn’t pull away from him until they entered a shop with hanging crystals, “Look! Look, how pretty!” Ace exclaimed, looking like a child who hadn’t been out of the house in a long time. Truth be told, Ace had been stuck in his house for months, so it wasn’t that strange. He tried to ignore the way he craved the now missing warmth at his side as Ace explored the small shop.

Ace finally stopped in front of a small array of hanging crystal, his eyes sparkling. The small figurines were shaped as various things, such as snakes, scorpions, beetles, camels, even some foxes. Ace reached for a crystal shaped as a tiny camel and spun it around in his fingers, examining it. The shop keeper watched them cautiously but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Ace to put it back, not when his eyes were filled with such wonder. What kind of life had Ace lived before this? That simple crystal would seem so extraordinary to him?

“What is this? Some weird type of dragon?”  Ace asked, shoving the camel in his face. It took all his strength to resist bursting out laughing, instead he simply took the camel and placed it back where it belonged, “That is a camel, Ace.” He responded, trying not to smile at the way Ace’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Camel? I think Vivi mentioned something like that… OH! Look!” Ace grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the shop and to a food stand.

Vivi? Who was Vivi? His eyes narrowed and his alpha stirred in annoyance. A friend, she was probably a friend, he told himself that over and over again until Ace waving his hand in his face, brought him to attention. “That smells so good!” Ace repeated himself, motioned to the food with his free hand. The other was still being held tightly by his own and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He was sure that he liked seeing Ace this way though and wondered what it would be like to take Ace traveling with him.

“Would you like some?” He asked and Ace nodded eagerly.

“What are they?” Ace asked as they waited in a small line.

“A native fruit, we call them devil fruits. They taste horrid raw but once roasted the flavors are indescribable. You just have to try it.”

After paying he handed the fruit to Ace who tested to see how hot it was before taking a big bite of it. Ace’s eyes flew wide and he quickly took a second bite, “Really.. mm.. good.” Ace mumbled, taking a third bite. He chuckled and Ace who was about to take a fourth bite looked up at him and offered the fruit. He took a bite of his own, not taking the fruit from Ace’s hand and licked his lips at the tasty flavor. Ace was blushing again and his eyes darted away toward another shop, “Let’s go over there!”

They ended up in front of a traveling merchant, who was showing off many necklaces, bracelets, and trinkets. “Hello lads, I bring the rarest of jewels not even royalty have these and all available to you at a low price.” The merchant’s voice was cheery and welcoming and Ace got sucked right in while he simply rolled his eyes. He was much better at this. “Really? The rarest?” Ace asked, eyes shining. The devil fruit was forgotten in his hand as the merchant held up a shiny white necklace. “You would look simply divine in this!”

He snorted unintentionally, “Oh, come on! You..” He stopped himself as Ace looked up at him with unknowing eyes. He simply couldn’t break Ace’s innocence and rubbed the back of his neck, looking toward the other necklaces on display. “You would look much better in the red one.” He sighed.

“Yes! Just like royalty!” The merchant complimented, holding out the red beaded necklace to Ace who took it tentatively. He wanted to snort again, if only the merchant knew who he was talking to. Ace examined the necklace and then slipped it on; he realized that Ace really did look good in the necklace. It suited him perfectly. Ace gave him a quick glance and then pulled the beads off of his neck, “I do not have the money.”

Ace gave the necklace back and then started to look through other things the merchant had. While Ace’s back was turned he slid his hand into his bag, pulling out a few coins from his own stack of money and then slipped the coins into the merchant’s hand. He snatched the necklace quickly, gently placing it into his bag. “I gave you one coin extra then this is actually worth.” He whispered into the man’s ear with a grin. He then grabbed Ace’s hand, dragging him toward one of his favored stores.

“Let me show you one of my favorite stores.”

The store was filled with clothing, shoes, hats, and all at very good prices. It was a store Ace needed to visit so he could have his own clothes that suited him in this type of country. This was where Law’s money would come in handy. “Pick some stuff out. I will wait.”

After a while Ace finally had a good amount of clothes in his hand, “I want this.” Ace shuffled, holding a hat to his chest, “And this.” He grabbed another hat, a straw one. “Two hats?” He questioned and Ace nodded, “One is for Luffy.”  He simply shrugged and payed for the things Ace wanted.

When they finally made it back to the dragons Ace grumbled, “That was fun.”

“It was.” He agreed, realizing that now that their short trip was over they’d go back to avoiding each other. He tried not to let it bother him as he climbed onto Attis and took off flying toward his home.

They were halfway home when Attis suddenly growled and took a sharp dip toward the ground. Caerus after a split second of decisions followed. Both dragons changed their course and would not be swayed by either him or Ace. They had no choice but to get off the dragons once they landed in front of an opening to a small cave. “What is going on?” He asked Attis, knowing he dragon must have sensed something. He knew what was going on before Attis answered him by shaking his tail, throwing sand around. He could already feel the change in the air. “You must find cover as well.” He warned his dragon, giving Attis a shove to get going. Attis nodded and then snapped at Caerus, getting the bigger dragon to follow him. Both flew away and he grabbed Ace’s arm dragging the alpha into the cave, it was dark and he was glad his bag was always filled with random things such as torches from his traveling. He lit one while Ace was pacing. “What’s happening?” Ace asked.

“A sandstorm.”

“Can’t we just outfly it?”

“No.”

..

**Rosinante**

“Just leave. I do not wish to see harm come upon you.” He sighed, tiredly. The blonde, Sanji, didn’t leave though only stared at him with those big blue eyes. He shuffled under the stare, a dull ache settling in the parts he no longer had. It was an ache that always seemed to be with him where his missing finger and toe should be. His remaining fingers twitched anxiously as the memory of losing them tried to surface and he slammed down hard, forcing the memory to evaporate before it took hold.

“Why won’t you talk to me?” Sanji asked, tilting his head.

“I do not speak because I do not wish to see what my brother would do, should he find out you know the truth.” He whispered, eyeing the other cells. Spies, everywhere.

“He won’t find out.” The omega insisted, also looking at the other cells, lowering his voice.

He smirked at that, the idiocy. Doflamingo always finds out. “Tell me, why does this interest you so much?” He asked, honestly curious.

Sanji bit his lip and then replied, “Why would you take the blame for a crime you did not commit? Why for a man like Doflamingo?” Sanji frowned, “How can you let this happen to Law?”

What was happening to Law? He scooted closer to the bars, searching Sanji’s face for any trace of a lie. “I don’t understand what you mean.” He admitted.

“You love your nephew, how can you stand to watch him be beat like some.. some dog?” Sanji spat and then rubbed at his shoulder, angrily.

“What?” He whispered in shock. He was so stupid to trust his brother! Doflamingo had promised to not harm Law! As long as he remained quiet.. the liar! “He..” Sanji started but he cut the omega off before he could start. “Out! Go, now! I need to think!” He growled, placing his face in his hands. He could hear Sanji sigh and then leave. Left alone in his thoughts, he started to imagine the worse.

..

**Law**

Luffy was insatiable.

He’d already given up control and allowed Luffy to do as he pleased, the only thing that left his mouth as Luffy grabbed his cock, and guided it to his entrance for a third time was a pleasured groan. Luffy was riding him, both hands on his chest, head thrown back and all he could do was hold Luffy’s hips as his mate gave pleasure to the both of them.

It was hard to believe Luffy had been a virgin not long ago, almost impossible with the way Luffy rolled his hips in just the right ways. The slight pained that coursed through him as Luffy accidently pressed a hand into the many bites littering his body only added to the pleasure, both of them had gotten carried away during their first round of sex and ended up with many bites and scratches, but now even Luffy was slowing down.

His vision wavered slightly as he looked up at Luffy and his alpha took over once again. He didn’t mind losing himself to his alpha at the moment though and he followed his instincts, sitting up and sliding his hands behind Luffy’s sweaty back, holding his mate in place as he thrusted steadily up, he was gentle but made sure his thrust were just deep enough to satisfy Luffy who was panting against his neck.

He kissed his mate’s shoulder and then his lips as Luffy pulled back to look at him with glazed eyes. “Law.” Luffy moaned against his lips and he stopped thrusting as they kissed deeply, only breaking apart when Luffy’s nails dug into his back. He smirked at the signal to start moving again and gave his mate what he wanted, focusing on hitting the spot that made Luffy gasp and bury his face into his neck. One particularly harder thrust had Luffy bite into his shoulder and send a shudder through him. Oh, how he loved him. Loved his mate, “Luffy, I-.”

The window rattled loudly cutting him off and he immediately stopped his thrusting, pressing Luffy tightly against him in a protective stance. His senses were going off and he looked around the room checking for any danger. Luffy put just enough force against his arms to pull his head away from his neck and was also looking around the room; a loud growl was coming from his small mate. His eyes focused on the window as it rattled again and he noticed the way everything had darkened, he sighed, realizing what was going on.

“Shh. It’s nothing, love. Just a sandstorm, it’ll pass.” He murmured and then pressed his lips against Luffys. 

..

**Ace**

He was annoyed and nervous. What was taking this sand storm so long to pass? It felt like they’d been stuck in this dimly lit cave forever. The sun was already going down or so he thought since the cave only seemed to go darker and darker. Well, aside from the sandstorm this had been one of the best days of his life, it was nice to not be treated like royalty. This trip had been much better than studying had ever been. He wished he could be able to explore other places once day and see what life was like all around the world. It seemed like a farfetched wish now but maybe someday.

A loud yawn made him look at Marco who was standing next to the entrance, watching the sand fly by. He made his hands into tight fist, keeping himself from yelling out in frustration. So now it was back to ignoring? Great. He was trying to not let it bother him, to not feel hurt by the strange feelings he was having but it was hard. He hated these contradicting actions, Marco could either like or hate him but dammit just choose already.

Marco suddenly turned to look at him with raised eyebrows and a small frown. “What?” He grumbled, shifting on sand he was sitting on. “You’re the one that seems to have something to say to me.” Marco replied and he realized he must have said his feelings out loud. He tightly closed his mouth, he thought of refusing to answer but fuck it, Marco had already heard him and he was tired of these games.

“Can you just choose if you like me or not already!?” He shouted, standing up trying to gather his courage. He had never been scared of confrontation before so why should he be now? That’s what he told himself but his hands trembled slightly as he stared into Marco’s surprised eyes.

“What does it matter? You were the one who said to leave you alone so that is what I am doing.” Marco said slowly, matter of factly. Now that wasn’t fair, of course he said that but it was only because the whole time he’d been here, since the very beginning Marco had treated him like a toy like this whole thing was some game to be won. “What did you expect? From the moment I got here you were hot and cold!” He yelled back in frustration and indignation. What was he even trying to do here? What did he want from Marco?

“Like you weren’t?” Marco asked, eyebrow rising even higher. It only added fuel to the fire and he found himself speechless, “I-I.” He stuttered and crossed his arms, not sure what to say to that. Marco rolled his eyes and then took a few steps closer to him. “Look, Ace, we wouldn’t have been good together anyways.”

“How do you know that?”

“You are a prince, I am a merchant.” Marco shrugged.

His heart tugged painfully at the words because Marco was wrong. He snorted to hide the pain he was feeling. “That is where you are wrong. I am not dumb, my father would have already disowned me, us. I am no longer a prince, I even ran away from my betrothed.” He knew he spoke the truth and he hated the sense of loss that was trying to overtake him.

Marco didn’t seem phased, unaware of the inner conflict he was having. “And? What are you saying? Do you want me to woo you? Do you want to be my lover? Is that it?” Marco looked at him with incredulous eyes and he shook his head viciously, almost causing himself to stumble from the force. “No! I don’t like you!” He yelled back.

Marco rolled his eyes once again, “And here we go again. If you don’t care then why bring this topic up?”

“You started this!”

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it!”

They both took a heated step toward each other, his alpha swirling with emotions he didn’t understand. “Like it?! HAH! Please!” He glared at Marco with as much anger as he could muster, trying to get the alpha to back down because never, never, would he ever admit that he liked Marco’s advances. “Please! If I wanted to I could take you now!” Marco’s eyes were swimming with excitement.

“Then do it!” He blurted and then lips were crashing into his. He stumbled back as Marco’s lips assaulted his; he tried to move with Marco’s crushing pace but failed and was walked back until he was slammed hard into the cave’s wall. His breath rushed out of him but the flood gates were opened and he couldn’t stop, he tore at Marco’s clothes while catching his breath, he needed to feel Marco as close as possible.

He’d only barely managed to rip Marco’s shirt open when he was turned and his chest was roughly pressed into the wall. Marco easily yanked his shirt off and then his wrists were pinned above his head in a vice-like grip. Marco bit down hard on his neck and then his shoulder, licking the beads of blood that rose to the surface after each bite. “I hate you!” He groaned, almost sobbing. Marco’s grip on his wrist loosened and then the alpha paused. “Did I tell you to stop?!” He yelled in frustration.

Marco chuckled and then moved his hands so that only one was needed to pin his wrist, the free hand traveled down his side to his crotch kneading at his crotch. Blood rushed straight down to his cock at the action and he grew harder by the second, the only thing he could do was focus on breathing as Marco slid a hand into his pants, stroking him with his talented hand.

He moaned, bucking into the hand, the pleasure was almost too much. He’d never been touched by another person before and couldn’t remain still at the assault of pleasure Marco’s hand was bringing him. This was so good, so perfect, he was already getting close. Marco slid a finger against the slit, smearing pre-cum and then nothing, he cried in frustration as Marco removed his hand.

“The fuck are you doing?!” He yelled but Marco didn’t respond; only the sound of slurping could be heard. He wiggled, trying to turn around to see what Marco was up to but the hand around his wrist tightened and a knee dug into his thigh, keeping him in place. He was impatient and needy and when he heard Marco chuckle he shuddered in anticipation. Marco’s hand caressed his side and then plunged lower, one finger slid into him before he could react and he gasped at the heated burn that slid up his spine. Oh god, it felt good, so good but no, no! He would not be the one to bend over. His alpha didn’t want to submit.

“No!” He shouted and started kicking, “I will not be on the receiving end!” He pushed away from the wall, hating and loving the way the finger went deeper at the action. Marco didn’t seem surprised by his outburst and simply threw him onto his hands and knees, his wrist were still restrained. Marco fell on top of him, pinning him down and then the finger was sliding back in with vigor, he moaned, his forehead resting on the sand. Without warning a second finger was added and it felt like he was being spread open, the burning feeling returned and then something was touched sending a shock wave of pleasure through him. He couldn’t even find it inside himself to be embarrassed of the sounds coming from his mouth, still he kicked weakly. “Stop fighting, I know you like it.” Marco whispered into his ear, his voice sounding different, strange, almost a growl.

The sound made his alpha rile up with the need to fight, to dominate not be dominated. “I don’t- AH!” He nearly screamed as that spot was touched again. His thoughts blurred and he started to wiggle, he had to get the upper hand or he’d be taken for sure. Using almost all his strength his pulled his hand from Marco’s grip and swung upwards, knocking Marco off of him. He flipped around quickly and then his mouth went dry at the sight before him.

Marco looked like a different man, completely unraveled. His eyes were lust filled, sheen of sweat covered his naked chest and his pants were hanging dangerously low showing the well-defined lines of his body. Marco licked his lips like a big cat hunting its prey and his mind snapped, oh how he wanted Marco. _Mine._ His alpha seemed to agree now and he reached for his pants that were down to his thighs. Marco was obviously restraining himself and he knew he had a choice to make. He could take the plunge or stop this.

He gave one last look at the alpha and then tugged his pants all the way off, “Take me, not matter what I say.” He swallowed his spit, “But next time you are mine to take.” He finished and then spread his legs, showing Marco all of himself. His alpha protested slightly but he chased away the feeling instead he focused on Marco’s eyes that snapped to his groin. Marco crawled forward, pressing their lips together. The fingers returned and he growled softly, biting at Marco’s bottom lip. He made sure to dig his nails deeply into Marco’s shoulders and wondered why he wanted this so badly.

“It’s going to hurt.” Marco rasped, kissing his chin. “Get on with it before I change my mind.” He snapped and Marco chuckled and then sat up. He watched as Marco spit on his hand and then proceeded to pull his pants lower, coating his now free cock with saliva. He swallowed at the sight of how big Marco was but was determined for this to happen.

Marco gave him one warning look and then positioned himself, pushing in. The pain was blinding and he scratched deep, bloody marks into Marco’s back. Marco kept pushing, only stopping once to allow him to adjust and then Marco was all the way inside of him, stealing his virginity. “You are mine.” Marco panted into his ear. “F-Fu.. A-Ah!” was the only response Marco received; his mind was too consumed with the mixture of pleasure and pain to respond properly.

..

**Marco**

My bad, was his first thought he had as looked at Ace who was bruised and bitten, sleeping on a bed of clothes. He had a very hard time controlling his alpha and had overdone it. Still, he was proud. It always felt good to make another alpha submit but there was more to it this time, it was Ace. His alpha gloated at their victory and he smiled happily. As he stood his own body ached in protest, he’d be sore for a while, Ace had been just as rough as he had. It wouldn’t surprise him if he was missing skin on his back.

Slowly he walked over to his bag and dug through it until he found the necklace from earlier. “What are you doing?” Ace asked sleepily, sitting up on the clothes. He grabbed the necklace and walked back over to Ace dropping down beside the alpha. “For you.” He mumbled, holding out the beaded accessory. Ace’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply. “I hate you.” Ace groaned and he chuckled, slipping the beads over Ace’s head and onto his neck.

What had he gotten himself into this time?

..

**Luffy**

He was completely sated and relaxed; the most relaxed he’d been in a long time. His mate on the other hand was tense, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at the window. He crawled across the bed, sitting behind Law with his legs underneath him. He wrapped both arms around Law’s waist and rested his cheek against Law’s back.

“I am so late. I will hurt for this.” Law choked out. The sandstorm was still raging and it was already late into the night. He knew Law was thinking of Doflamingo and he hated it. He vowed to get Law away from Doflamingo somehow, someway, in the future. For now he just kissed Law’s back and coaxed his mate back to bed. “Come, sleep.”

Law nodded slowly and allowed himself to be pulled back onto the bed, his mate fell asleep safely in his arms and he wished it could stay that way forever.

..

**Marco**

He could see how uncomfortable Ace was as he fidgeted on Caerus as they flew home but he couldn’t even bring himself to chuckle or joke. He was worried for Law, he hadn’t expected the sandstorm to last so long and he knew Law was going to be in trouble, it was already morning. Which is why he wasn’t surprised when Law was already rushing past him as soon as he landed.

“Law I-.”

“I know. I must go.” Law quickly mounted Athena and then was gone.

“Is everything okay?” Ace asked, timidly grabbing his hand.

“No.” He whispered and Ace kissed his upper arm in an attempt to comfort him. “You should go give Luffy his present.” He gently pushed Ace toward the house and continued to stare at the sky. Please Law, please be safe.

..

**Law**

Athena had not been able to show him anything and he ran to his room, panicked and scared. He burst through the door and straight into Doflamingo’s broad chest. Strong hands steadied him and he froze, expecting to be hit. No pain came though, only Doflamingo’s deep voice, “My warning seems to have fallen on deaf ears. I do hope you enjoyed your little adventure, it will be the last.”

His alpha rose and he looked up defiantly, “What does that mean?”

Doflamingo pushed him away, heading towards the door. “A king is to have responsibilities; I’ll see to it personally that you handle yours.”

He could feel the anger rolling off of his uncle and an unsettling feeling filled him. Why wasn’t he being punished? What was going on? Doflamingo did not look back as he left the room and he knew something was off. He did not like this at all.

**100k words.. Jeez. There is still a lot more of the story to be unraveled and that’s not counting the war which will be a monster! Updates will still be iffy but luckily we had time to plot this one out and another smaller chapter. Thank you all for sticking with us through this story and as always thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

**Luffy**

Ace was covered in bruises and walked stiffly toward him as Law flew off and he bit his lip, knowing exactly what had happened. The scent of Marco clung heavily on Ace but he decided to keep his mouth shut for now, his brother would tell him what his relationship was with Marco in time. Plus he was extremely worried for his mate; he wanted badly to go with him to the castle. It was hard to think of what Ace was up to when he had Law and his babies to worry about.

“Luffy.” Ace spoke, offering a straw hat to him.

“What’s this?” He questioned.

“A present.” Ace ruffled his hair, something he used to do when they were younger and he smiled, taking the hat and pressing it to his chest. He was glad his brother had come with him; he wasn’t sure how he would have survived without him. “Thank you.” He mumbled, pulling Ace into a hard hug. It was hard to not let his emotions take control of him. Why couldn’t things always be nice like this?

..

**Doflamingo**

Keep your temper in check, don’t kill him.

It was a mantra he seemed to be repeating constantly these days, for many reasons. Sadly the reason this time was because of Dellinger who was giving him that pouty stare, the one that promised so much but never seemed to deliver. Why was he keeping the blonde around again? “What do you mean you’re going?” Dellinger whined, taking a step toward him. He raised one eyebrow, daring the lower beta to defy him.

“Yes, I am going to pay Law’s little friend a visit. Seems if I want anything properly done, I have to do it myself.” He sneered, it was time to handle this himself. How stupid was his nephew? Did he think that the scent of Marco didn’t cling to him every time he arrived back to the castle? And the scent of someone else, a familiar scent. He had a hunch on who it belonged to but only a visit to that defiant alpha’s house would truly confirm his suspicions. So with that-

“I’m more than capable!” Dellinger exclaimed, cutting off his exit to the door and his thoughts. Before he could stop himself, not that he truly wanted to, he had Dellinger shoved against the wall. His hand squeezed tightly on that slender neck but like always Dellinger accepted it willingly and that calmed him just enough to not snap the neck in his grasp. “Capable? Of what? You could not even kill a measly omega.” He spoke softly, venomously, into Dellinger’s ear.

The insolent brat ruined a perfect opportunity all because he didn’t go himself to kill Sanji. “When I ask you to get a job done, I mean you.” He pulled away from the blonde’s ear, throwing him to the side roughly and walking toward the door. “We missed a perfect opportunity and now even more time has passed, if you are as capable as you say, the crown would be mine.” Grabbing the handle of the door he pulled it open and gave another look at the red faced beta. “Now scurry off and find four other knights to accompany us, ones that Smoker will not notice missing.”

With that he left the room, not waiting for Dellinger’s reply. Luckily Athena would not be able to warn Law in time, he thought as he walked toward the stables. He’d learned long ago that snap decisions were the way to go when he needed to avoid the pesky dragon. Still, he must hurry.

He didn’t have to wait long for Dellinger to come with four other knights in tow, one of them being that green haired knight he’d seen lingering around Sanji. That was another problem that he would need to deal with, at another time. He smirked at the thought of the blonde omega becoming pregnant by the knight. It was obvious Law wasn’t going to get the task done anytime soon and what better way to start a war then by having two royal omega’s pregnant by the same prince?

Which made him wonder if Luffy was truly at Marco’s house? He had to be, that little sneak was never going to let his baby die, no omega would allow that to happen without trying to stop it. Surely Luffy was in this country by now or dead, which seemed unlikely since war wasn’t staring down at them. Luffy must be alive, somewhere in this country.

..

**Ace**

“W-Wait!” He laughed, softly.

The bowl he’d been washing dropped loudly into the sink and he pushed weakly with his wet hands at Marco who was pinning him against the counter. He’d need to explain to Luffy what was going on between them before acting so openly, it was something he planned on doing soon but right now he and Marco were supposed to be cleaning up the lunch they’d just finished eating while Luffy washed up. Which brought up the question of what exactly were they? Not mates. He wasn’t even sure Marco considered him a partner and lover. Was this just for sex then?

“Marco-.” He started to ask when the house shook and creaked in protest. Dust sprinkled down on top of them and loud distressed chirping sent both of them running toward the door. Marco reached the door first, throwing it open and revealing Attis who was crouched in front of the house, blocking the door. Only the dragon’s eyes and snout could be seen at first but Attis quickly pulled away and let both of them step outside.

The white dragon was in a panic, head swinging from side to side in what looked like aggression. Marco was talking quickly, trying to calm Attis and asking what was wrong at the same time. He looked back into the house to see Luffy peering out from the bathroom, half dressed with his hair pressed flat and straight from water not yet shaken off. Uneasy started to fill him as he looked at his vulnerable brother and he turned to look back at Attis who was now motioning towards the distance.

Marco looked confused and lost and Attis seemed to huff in annoyance and then make a beeline towards Gaia and Caerus. The three dragons made a series of quick chirps, seeming to discuss something without words. Caerus’s large eyes rolled towards him and he was sure he saw a hint of worry in the glance. Gaia shook her head defiantly, snapping at Attis when the white dragon head butted her, rather roughly.

It was Caerus who seemed to make the decision; he hissed loudly at Gaia and shoved at her with his much larger shoulder. Where Attis had hardly moved Gaia, Caerus all but lifted her to her feet. Gaia’s demeanor went from aggression to distress as both dragons crowded her, growls rumbling in their chest. She looked once at the house and then all three dragons flew off.

He rushed forward now, grabbing onto the back of Marco’s shirt. The alpha was looking worried now, eyes searching in every direction, much like Attis had been doing. The three dragons were slowly fading into the distance and his hand shook, anxiety was threatening to take control. Why would Caerus ever leave him? They were never apart. “What’s going on?” He asked, tugging on the shirt, wanting Marco’s attention. He needed that simple comfort right now.

“Shh.” Marco replied, closing his eyes and focusing. Marco was listening for something and he mimicked the man, closing his eyes and putting all his attention on his hearing. He heard it a moment later then Marco did and his eyes sprang open, now in fear, for Luffy. The sound of horses and the calls of men. Marco’s face was drained of color, completely pale and he wondered for a split second if his family had found them. “You must hide! Hurry!” Marco hissed, urgency laced in his voice.

Marco pulled him back into the house, so lost in panic that he didn’t realize the grip he had on his arm. He was sure he was going to bruise but he ignored the pain, “What’s going on?” He protested, he couldn’t simply run and hide without knowing why. Marco didn’t reply only pushed him into Luffy who gasped in surprise as Marco started to push them roughly into his room. His brother was still shirtless and covered his belly protectively with his arms. They both stood defiantly as Marco slammed the door to his room shut, eyes practically bulging in panic. “Oh shit, oh shit. Fuck, why?” Marco was mumbling and then looked at them with lost eyes. “Oh god.” The alpha moaned and pulled at his hair. He’d never seen Marco act this way and his defiant posture started to deflate, something was very wrong.

“Please, just this once. Shut up and listen.” Marco groaned out as he threw open the door to his closet, tossing some clothes aside and opening a large basket. It would be just big enough to fit him and Luffy inside. Marco gestured to the basket, glancing towards his closed door anxiously. He wanted to protest but thought better of it when he looked at Luffy who looked a little frightened now, probably by Marco’s odd behavior. Why risk his brother’s life for pride? He would get answers later for now, he’d put his trust into Marco.

He reluctantly climbed into the basket, extending his arm out to help Luffy squish inside with him. Luffy settled between his spread legs, naked back pressed against his chest. He could feel the bulge of Luffy’s stomach now as he wrapped his arms around his brother, creating a little more wiggle room. Holding Luffy like this helped sooth his alpha, if something happened at least with his body being wrapped protectively around Luffy this way, they’d have to get through him first.

Marco placed the lid back over the basket, shrouding them in darkness. He could hear Marco doing something above them, probably covering the basket or placing something on top of it and then Marco stepped away from them and a dim light filled the space. Marco’s leg had been blocking a small hole that he could see through and that was letting much needed air in. Luffy wouldn’t be able to see but he could and he watched as Marco paced his room once, picking up the clothes he’d thrown and straightening them out on his bed. Marco let out a long breath, rolled his shoulders, an eerie calm replaced the panic on face and then he left, shutting the door behind him.

He closed his eyes, burying his face into Luffy’s damp hair.

..

**Zoro**

He blinked in surprise when they rode up to an oasis that contained a small house. He could see signs that dragons stayed here and he bit his lip nervously. He didn’t like this, he was confused but he had no choice but to obey Doflamingo. So he had followed Dellinger when ordered and now here he was at this place, with no idea what they were about to do.

Slowly he unmounted the horse, keeping his eyes on Doflamingo who was smirking, turning his head he looked at Dellinger who looked very pissed. Together they all walked to the door and Doflamingo knocked. It took only a moment for a young blonde to yank the door open with a scowl. “Nice of you to visit.” The blonde crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, eyes narrowed.

Dellinger who hadn’t said a thing since they left the castle leaned forward and took a long sniff, eyes shining with mischief. “Is Law here?” Doflamingo asked. He opened his mouth and then shut it, Law was at the castle, everyone knew it so what kind of game was Doflamingo trying to play?

“No. I haven’t seen him.” The blonde replied, lips pressing into a thin line.

“You wouldn’t mind if we check? Right?” Doflamingo’s lips turned up in a vicious smile and Dellinger pushed past the blonde, knocking him back, almost over. He was shocked but held his tongue and followed Doflamingo inside like the rest of the knights. What was with this aggression? This was not how civilians were supposed to be treated.

Once they entered the small house, it was apparent the blonde was not the only one living here. The smell of others was interlaced with almost everything in the house and Dellinger went around sniffing, not inconspicuously. Doflamingo on the other hand sauntered over to the kitchen, looking at the sink with a victorious smirk. “You’ve had guest, I see.” Doflamingo raised an eyebrow at the blonde while Dellinger ‘accidently’ knocked things off the counter. The blonde nodded stiffly, obviously biting his tongue.

The sink was filled with dishes, not yet washed. “Yes, I have friends. In the line of work I am in, I meet many people.” The blonde’s chin lifted, standing his ground and Doflamingo’s eyes narrowed. The king’s guard had just taken a step forward when a loud crash sounded from behind them. “Oops.” Dellinger giggled; at his feet was some sort of broken pottery. The blonde’s scent flared up in anger and he started to talk, “As you can see, I am alone here.”

“We must check the rooms.” Doflamingo disagreed, walking towards the rooms without permission. He noticed how the blonde’s eyes widened slightly for a split second before his face settled into an impassive state. He followed the men, walking right behind the blonde and he was confused when the blonde stepped to the side, kicking inconspicuously at some clothing to hide it under a desk. His eyes darting to the clothing and he did a double take. What were the royal families clothing doing here? That was the Goa’s kingdoms sigil. The blonde noticed his stare and gave him a hard glare, daring him to say anything.

He quickly averted his eyes; something more was going on here but what?

They passed an empty bathroom and then entered a room that was smothered in Law’s scent which was interlaced with another. The blonde was very tense now, mouth pressed flat into a grim line. “A pregnant omega has been here. Strange, that one would travel just to visit a friend.” Doflamingo pondered while grabbing a book from the bed stand. Why did the king’s guard look like he’d just won some sort of prize?

Why would Law’s scent be mixed with a pregnant omega? He sniffed now, different scenarios filled his mind. Certainly Law wouldn’t.. but the smell of sex was a hard one to miss. “Strange, not impossible. Doflamingo, it is time for you to leave. As you see, Law is not here.” The blonde spoke confidently but it was hard to miss the nervous tremble in the words. He wanted to speak in agreement and stop this weird man hunt but to his horror Dellinger flashed his dagger at the blonde with a cruel smile, cutting off any idea he had to intervene. “If nobody is here there is no harm in checking the last remaining room.” Doflamingo chuckled, dropping the book onto the floor.

“Go on then.” The blonde swallowed, arms crossed.

..

**Ace**

The sound of the door opening caused both him and Luffy stiffen. He sucked in a quiet breath and peered from the hole, hoping to just see Marco. That wasn’t it at all though; a group of men came in, obviously from the palace. Knights. “Where it that beast of yours?” The tallest of the knights asked, his voice deep and menacing.

“I do not keep my dragon in a cage, Doflamingo. He is free to go where he pleases.” Marco replied, voice emotionless.

Luffy went completely still and then started to struggle, a growl forming in his throat. He quickly slammed his hand over Luffy’s mouth, startled by his brother’s sudden behavior. What was going on? As he was dealing with Luffy’s struggling his eyes had been pulled away from the hole but he heard the steps getting closer and smelt Marco’s overwhelming scent. Was Marco increasing his scent to hide theirs? He looked back through the hole.

“I see. I was wrong, we should be going now.” The man, Doflamingo laughed, patting Marco’s shoulder.

A long time passed before Marco came to release them.

“Why was Doflamingo here?!” Luffy yelled as soon as he was free.

“I do not know, he said that he was looking for Law but Law should be home by now. He was lying.”

“Will somebody explain what the hell is going on?” He cut in, confused and uneasy. Both Luffy and Marco looked at each other and nodded.

..

**Zoro**

As he entered the castle, he was confused. Why was there royal clothing there? Who was that blonde? He was just deciding to talk to Sanji about it when he saw the blonde loitering around the dungeons entrance, eyes darting around to check for others. “What are you doing?” He asked, not happy to see his lover hanging around such a dangerous place.

“N-Nothing!” Sanji replied obviously flustered.

“Don’t bring any more attention onto yourself.” He warned, Doflamingo was already sticking to close to Sanji.

“I know! Just trust me!” Sanji rolled his eyes, biting his lip.

He sighed, it wasn’t like he much a choice. “Just be safe.” He murmured, letting the tips of his fingers touch Sanji’s own.

..

**Doflamingo**

He dug his nail into Dellinger’s cheek, slowly dragging it across the pale skin. The beta didn’t even flinch, just stared back at with unwavering eyes. “I trust you will deliver this message without a hitch because if you fail, you are never to return to my side.” He whispered, pressing the letter he held into Dellinger much tinier hands.

“I will not fail you.” Dellinger promised.

As he watched the boat sail away, he wondered if he should have sent Vergo on this task. It was an important one; well it was too late now. His plan was finally be set in motion. He pulled another letter from his pocket, unfolding it and throwing his head back to laugh loudly. How angry would the country of Amphiptere be to hear that the royal family was lying to them all? That Ace and Luffy resided safely in another country? They’d be mad enough to start a war, he was sure.

His nephew had been idiotic to believe he would not find Luffy; he had been surprised and delighted though, to smell not one but two princes. Two princes that had been reported as dead on top of that. This will spark the war he needs to kill his nephew without drawing attention. His plan to start war once had failed because of a stupid marriage but it all seemed to be working out for the best.

He could still remember how happy he’d been to see Law, the idiot, mated to another and not just any omega but a prince. Everything was aligning perfectly. Of course, he now needed to kill Luffy and Sanji to make sure Law had no heirs. Not that he cared for their lives.

The throne had always been rightfully his.

**Thanks for reading, sorry for any errors.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

**Ace**

His mouth was dry and his chest unusually tight. Law had been abused? Was being abused? It wasn’t what he had been expecting, not even close. He’d assumed the time Law had arrived bruised and beaten was from being mugged? Or some random fist fights but not, certainly not from his uncle. Doflamingo, he now knew, the blonde that searched Marco’s house earlier.

Exactly how unsafe was this country? What had he gotten into? What had he and Luffy gotten into? More importantly how was this going to affect them? If the future king was being beaten, how easy would it be for Doflamingo to do the exact same thing to his brother? Looking over at Luffy, his worry grew. How could he ever let Luffy go to a castle with that man in it?

“Luffy, maybe the castle isn’t the safest place to go.” He spoke, wetting his tongue, Luffy’s face wrinkled with irritation and he instead turned to Marco before his brother could throw a fit, “What are we supposed to do? Do you think he recognized our scent? Are we safe?” He questioned Marco; surely Marco had some sort of plan. The alpha would help them; he’d know what to do. Right? The memory of Marco panicking earlier made him second guess his earlier thoughts.

Marco sighed, rubbing his eyes, “Of course he smelt you guys, I hid the clothes but..” Marco’s fingers pinched the bridge of his nose in what looked like confusion, “You are safe for now, if Doflamingo was going to kill you he would have. Something bigger is about to happen. The one we need to be worrying about right now is Law.”

He wanted to disagree with that but Luffy spoke before he could. “If he doesn’t show up by my doctor’s appointment we are going to go get him.” Luffy spoke bluntly and surely. He tried to picture his brother going to castle, fighting with Doflamingo. That was not going to happen, never.

“It is not that simple Luffy. He has Athena if she can’t help him, she will find a way to you because you are his mate, she will let you know if anything,” Marco paused, “Happens.”

Luffy frowned at that and he took Marco’s hand in an attempt to comfort him, not caring if Luffy could see the small sign of affection. There had to be some way to get through this.

..

**Sanji**

Rosinante eyes met his and he knew that the beta was giving in to his advances, “Prince, I have told you. This isn’t a place for you.”

He looked around at the cells, ignoring the discomfort he felt from having other prisoners around. “What is the point of not telling me? We both know this country was built on a lie. I am not going to do anything stupid, I just want to help Law.” He knelt down so that he was eye level with Rosinante. Nobody was safe with Doflamingo in power, surely he could see that. Rosinante shot him a wary look and he scooted closer to the bars so that it was harder for other prisoners to hear them speak.

“It wasn’t always this way, Doflamingo wasn’t.. he..” Rosinante bit his lip and then covered his eyes, looking torn. After a few deep breaths he continued, “We had a loving family, we were a loving family. You must understand that. Doflamingo, Water, and I were loved, too loved, I think.” Rosinante’s voice grew louder and the blonde uncovered his face, looking at him and then looking down.

“You wanted the truth, here it is. Listen carefully.”

He nodded and Rosinante’s eyes glazed over, lost in the past. He sat and he listened.

..

**Rosinante**

**Age 9**

Beady little eyes stared up at him, shining red against the black scales of the snake’s body. He was mesmerized and he wondered if this is what it was like to look at a dragon.

He wanted to touch it.

Would the scales feel like a dragons? He stretched his hand out as the snake rose up, staring him in the eyes, just one touch couldn’t hurt.

“YOU IDIOT!”

He gasped as his shirt was yanked backward, pulling him along with it. The snake quickly disappeared and he looked up, panting, at his two year older brother, Doflamingo. His one year young brother, Water, stood a little behind Doflamingo. His darker skin made more apparent when standing next to Doflamingo. His younger brother took after their mother while he and Doflamingo took after their much paler father.

“What were you thinking?!” Doflamingo spun him around, shaking him with vigor. It made his head rattle and his eyesight blur slightly. “Sorry, Doffy. I just wanted to feel a dragon!” He grabbed his brother’s shoulders, steadying himself and focusing on Doflamingo’s concerned eyes. Guilt instantly filled him; he hadn’t meant to make his brothers worried. Even Water had taken a step forward, eyes wide and unsettled.

“Don’t be silly. We do not have dragons. What if you’d been bitten?” Doflamingo shook him once more and he frowned, lip trembling. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

Doflamingo sighed and grabbed Water, pulling both of them into a tight embrace. “What would I do without my brothers?”

Sniffling he hugged his big brother back.

..

The sound of people cheering made him blush and stare at his feet. He was walking next to his mom, Water on his other side and Doflamingo next to Water with their dad on the opposite end. “Dad why are we walking the streets again? It’s filthy.” Doflamingo spoke, just loud enough to be heard by their family and guards but not the commoners. It made him look up, were these people really filthy?

Their dad frowned, ruffling his brother’s hair, “Son, these are our people. A good king is one that loves his subjects. We must always protect and do what is best for the people. You know we walk once a month to help those who need it.”

Doflamingo didn’t seem to like this, “Hmph. But-.”

“Not now, dear.” His mom whispered, looking over at Doflamingo with a disappointed frown.

“But-.” His brother whined.

“Doflamingo, enough.” His dad ordered, grabbing his brother’s shoulder. Doflamingo’s hands started to tremble and his eyes narrowed on the hand holding his shoulder. He snickered softly as Doflamingo shrugged the hand off and crossed his arms. Water giggled next to him, it was so funny seeing their older brother get in trouble. “Shut it!” Doflamingo snapped at them.

It only made them laugh louder. The smell of alpha started to grow and Doflamingo turned to them, “I said-.”

“Doflamingo, walk.” His mom scolded. Doflamingo gave them a warning glare and then bit his lip. They all walked in silence.

..

**Age 11**

He squeezed his arms tighter around him, trying to keep it together as he sat on his bed. It was the middle of the night and now that he was alone, out of his mother and father’s sight his emotions were becoming overwhelming. Nobody was here to stop the tears from falling onto his cheeks; nobody was here to see this embarrassing scene and for that he was thankful. It wasn’t as if anybody was going to change the facts, the horrible fact that he was a beta.

How would he ever be a king now? He would never be able to have a family; everybody knew that the chance of a beta having children was nearly nonexistent. He wouldn’t even be able to wed someone to help his family, who’d want him? He was completely worthless now, every dream he’d had of ruling and creating a family had crumpled into dust the moment he’d been told he was a beta. He’d prefer to be an omega, anything but this.

The creak of his door brought him out of his thoughts and he sniffled, pulling his blanket up past his nose to hide his face. It was dark and impossible to see his room without lighting the candle next to his bed. A small fire was flickering next to his door and then it moved as if floating in the air, the sound of feet walking toward him starting and he sunk lower in his bed. Was it a ghost?

The flicker grew closer and he was about to scream for his mom when Doflamingo’s face came into the light. He let out a loud sigh of relief and dropped the blanket, glad that it was just his brother and not some ghoul of the night. Doflamingo smiled at him and then set the candle he was holding on the bed stand, “Rosi.” Doflamingo brought both of his now freed hands up and rubbed at his cheeks. It was soothing and he realized with a sense of shame that Doflamingo could see the tear tracks on his cheeks. There was only one reason Doflamingo would be here in the middle of the night. He must have heard that he was a beta; fresh tears filled his eyes and spilled over. The gentle hands on his cheeks weren’t as comforting anymore.

Doflamingo didn’t comment on the fresh tears, only pulled him into a firm hug. He buried his face into his brother’s neck, letting his emotions take control. He didn’t even bother smothering his loud sobs, he suddenly didn’t care that his tears were soaking into Doflamingo’s shirt; he just let all his emotions be absorbed by Doflamingo’s presence. Hoping it would make everything ok or at the very least make him feel better.

“At least you are not an omega; you will stay here with me and help me rule. I’ll even let you be the king’s guard, my right hand man.” Doflamingo spoke once his sobs turned into quiet sniffling. He felt numb and wasn’t sure how to take Doflamingo’s sentence so he didn’t answer. “We can do it together!” Doflamingo encouraged, pulling away from him just enough to look at his face. He nodded unsurely, it didn’t sound that bad, helping his brother rule would be better than nothing but he wanted more.. Tears blurred his vision again and he cuddled back into his brother to hide his face.

“Hey.. Why are you still crying? Come on Rosi, don’t be sad. Your big brother will always be here to take care of you. I’ll never let harm come to you.” Doflamingo pulled away again, wiping away his tears and then kissing his forehead. He nodded again; he never doubted that his brother would look out for him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to stop his tears, all because his brother asked it of him.

..

He carefully juggled the books in his hands, trying to keep them from falling. Doflamingo walked next to him, holding an equal amount of books. “I hate studying, why can’t we do combat training today?” He asked, not at all excited about the fact that they were about to spend the afternoon reading all these books instead of doing something fun.

“As the future king I must alwa-.” Doflamingo’s sentence was cut off and then his brother dropped the books he was carrying, walking quickly toward the courtyard in front of them. What was going on? Why had his brother dropped his books and why was he walking so quickly? He dropped his own books, running to catch up with Doflamingo who was already far ahead of him.

What he saw made his blood run cold; Water was in the courtyard, playing with a young servant girl. It wasn’t the fact that he was playing with her that made his heart nearly stop; it was the look on Doflamingo’s face. He already knew what was coming before it happened and he could merely flinch when Doflamingo back handed the girl with a loud clack.

Water backed up with wide eyes and the girl crashed into the wall from the force of the hit. A loud gasp came from the other end of the courtyard and he realized in horror that his parents had been watching. Both stood from the bench they’d been sitting on and were rushing forward. “How dare a lowly servant like you play with, let alone touch my brother.” Doflamingo was speaking lowly, dangerously. His brother only managed to take a couple steps toward the girl, hand raised about to grab the servant when their dad grabbed Doflamingo by the shoulder’s yanking him back. His mom gathered the girl in her arms, checking her over. Water had started crying, covering his eyes.

“Water, go to your brother!” His mom shouted, motioning for him to help. Water ran quickly to him and he pulled his brother into a hug. “I know I am not to play with her, I upset brother.” Water spoke into his shirt, nearly smothering the words. “Shh. It will be ok.” He replied, patting his younger brother’s back. He turned his gaze from the top of Water’s head back to scene before him.

“Doflamingo you do not harm innocent!” His dad was yelling, arms still securely around Doflamingo.

“Innocent? That filth was touching Water, how can you let servants play with royalty? We are above them!” Doflamingo’s eyes flashed with rage and his brother started to struggle. His mother looked up at her oldest son and then blocked Doflamingo’s view of the crying girl with her body.

Doflamingo stilled when his dad started to whisper something into his ear and then his brother was shoving his dad away. “I will not apologize for I did nothing wrong!” He brother hissed and then left the court yard, not looking back at any of them.

Their parents shared a fleeting glance and his stomach flipped.

..

**Age 12**

“Awesome! You’re an alpha!”

His brother’s high fived and his chest tightened. He was happy for Water, really. It was great he was an alpha; it opened many doorways for him. Still, it hurt. Both of his parents looked so happy, so proud. They had not looked that way when he presented. It made him bitter but he hid his true feelings behind a fake smile. “Now we will have to find you a suitable mate.” His dad chuckled.

It made him sick.

“Congratulations.” He said when Water looked at him with an expectant smile. Doflamingo sniffed the air, subtly, and then frowned. Probably noticing his distress, Doflamingo always noticed. His hair was ruffled and he leaned gently against Doflamingo, seeking comfort. At least he’d always have his brother. That helped.

..

**Age 13**

He swallowed nervously, rolling around in the guest bed that had been offered to him and Doflamingo. Sleep seemed to be impossible with the pounding rain outside and the absence of his brother. Where was Doflamingo anyway? Should his brother really be wandering around at night in this rouge country? This country had no alliances which was why he, Doflamingo, and his dad were here. His father was trying to make negotiations with this country, Kuraigana he believed it was called. Water and his mom had stayed home in Flevance. The royal family had been kind to them but it still made him uneasy to be alone and he decided to go find his brother.

He walked out into the stone hallway, rubbing his arms. It was so cold here compared to where he lived and he just couldn’t get used to it. The constant chill that seemed to hang in the air and the fog, it was all so different from the constant sunny country he was from. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d seen this much rain.

The sound of rain certainly didn’t help with the creepy feeling he was getting, it was as if he was being watched constantly. This place was creepy as hell especially with those..

The sound of scuffling cut off his thoughts and he run down the hall, whirling around the corner where the noise was coming from. The first thing that caught his eye was a pink haired omega, Princess Bonney. She was on the ground, her dress torn almost to shreds, her knees were pulled up and both arms were attempting to cover her exposed breast. Het scent was screaming distress but it was quickly being over powered by the smell of two very angry alphas.

He looked up from the princess and to her younger brother, Mihawk. His sword was drawn and pressed dangerously into Doflamingo’s neck. They seemed to be in a staring contest; Doflamingo showed no signs of pain at the small trickle of blood coming from his neck were the sword was biting into him and Mihawk even though much younger and shorter wasn’t even flinching. Their smell mixed together was so strong it made him want to submit, instead he opted for holding his breath and hoping the anger wasn’t turned toward him.

“You dare raise a blade to me?” His brother growled, just as a boom of thunder sounded and a flash of lightning illuminated the pair of alphas. Mihawk’s head tilted but the sword remained where it was, there was no fear in his voice as he spoke, “Yes and I will end your life if need be. Do not think I will hesitate, my family owes nothing to the country of Flevance and we never will. My father will turn down your kingdom’s proposal. We do not need help. So I suggest, for you, _prince,_ ” Mihawk sneered the word, “Stay away from my sister.”

His stomach flipped at Mihawk’s words, he must have heard him wrong. Doflamingo would never.. rape someone..  his brother wouldn’t..

Both alphas let out growls, deep guttural growls that chased any and all thoughts from his mind.

“You can try.” Doflamingo smiled, a sinister smile that he couldn’t believe his brother was capable of. Mihawk’s own smile grew and then another clap of thunder, so loud that it made the castle shudder sounded. A hot wind hit his back, blowing him forward and he gasped in surprise. Hot? Why was the wind hot? A chill ran up his spine and slowly he turned around to look at the window which was pitch black. The storm must be getting bad.

He was just about to turn around when the window twitched and then a large yellow eye was staring at him. It took him a moment to realize he hadn’t been looking into the night at all but at the eyelid of a dragon. It was so huge, the eye took up the whole window and he stumbled backward away from it. The giant orb seemed to follow him and his legs trembled once before giving out, leaving him on the floor. He was almost immobilized by fear, what if the dragon decided to eat them? Since when were dragons so big? There was no way they could fight something like this? What was Doflamingo doing?

The eye it looked like.. he turned to look at Mihawk, the eyes were almost identical. Doflamingo was no longer looking at Mihawk but staring at the eye as well, mouth agape. Mihawk’s eyes wrinkled ever so slightly as he smirked but he didn’t turn to look at the dragon, no, Mihawk already knew it was there. He’d known all along that it wasn’t thunder they’d heard.

“Doffy.” He choked out, he was terrified and he wanted his brother to help him back to the room. He didn’t think he could move on his own. Doflamingo’s eyes shot down to look at him in confusion which quickly turned to shock and then protectiveness settled in his brother’s blue eyes. Doflamingo quickly gained his composure and then cleared his throat, “My brother can’t stomach this. I must take him back to the room,” Doflamingo paused, “This was fun.” He finished, eyes rolling to look at Bonney.

Mihawk inhaled, “Hades.” The young prince exhaled the word and then a loud screech that shook him to the very core filled the night. It was louder than the storm, it sounded sinister and full of death and he almost released his bladder. Even worse more screeches filled the night in answer to the first, many dragons were joining in some close, some far and Doflamingo went pale.

He whimpered softly and that seemed to get his brother moving, Doflamingo stiffly walked over to him, helping him to his feet.

As he was led away he looked back once at Mihawk who was helping his sister to her feet. The alpha turned to look at him and he knew, he’d never be able to forget those eyes. They seemed to pierce him to the very core.

He didn’t relax until they were safely back in there room with the door shut. “Doffy, what happened?” He asked timidly, he wanted to hear the truth from his brother and not assume the worst.

“Don’t worry about it,” Doflamingo yawned, plopping down on the bed, “Go to sleep. We have a long trip home tomorrow.”

He climbed into the bed, resting his chin on his knees. How was he supposed to sleep after all of that? “B-But.. it’s.. it’s just that.. Doffy you saw what their dragons can do.. we saw.. the.. the..” He swallowed and dug the heel of his palms into his eyes, not wanting to think of or remember what they saw when they’d arrived in this country, it was gross and horrible.

“Shh. It’s ok Rosi, I’d never let harm come to you.” Doflamingo sighed and grabbed his arm, tugging him into a laying position. “Sleep.” Doflamingo ordered. He nodded and swallowed his fear. He just had to trust his brother.

..

**Age 15**

Their dad rubbed his forehead, looking down at them from the throne he was sitting on. “No, you three are princes and we are too busy to escort you to the festival, it is unsafe.” He frowned and looked at Doflamingo who was staring up at their dad, arms crossed. This was unfair, they all just wanted to go to the festival and have a good time together. Why couldn’t their parents understand that and let them out? They were older; they didn’t need supervision all the time. Not anymore.

“We don’t need escorts. We can handle ourselves.” Doflamingo’s motioned to the three of them, clearly annoyed.

“No is no. Don’t whine, boys.” Their mother spoke up, walking into the room. She ruffled Water’s hair as she passed and then leaned down to whisper in their father’s ear. Both he and Water looked at Doflamingo for answers, for what to do, but their older brother was already heading out of the throne room. They quickly followed, both stumbling over their feet in an attempt to keep up.

Doflamingo slowed down once he was out of the room and in the hallway, they both took their respective places on each side of their brother. “I really wanted to go.” Water spoke first, his voice low with defeat. He sighed now, accepting the fact that they’d all have to stay in the castle and study or some other boring activity. They never got to have fun anymore, not since they’d grown older. “I too, maybe next time.” He grumbled. What were they supposed to do now?

“We are still going.” Doflamingo stated, throwing an arm around him and his brother and tugging them closer with a mischievous smile. He blinked in surprise. They’d been told no, how was his brother planning on sneaking them out?

“B-But mom and dad said-.” Water stammered, bringing them to a halt.

He rolled his eyes, “Come on! Don’t you trust Doffy?” He reached across Doflamingo to nudge Water teasingly. The prospect of sneaking out was an exciting one. Doflamingo would keep them safe and as long as they returned in a relatively small time their parents wouldn’t know the difference.

Water crossed his arms and looked from him to Doflamingo. Finally a small grin settled on his lips, “Okay!” Water snickered, uneasiness turning into excitement.

..

Water paced uneasily as they waited for Doflamingo. They’d both been standing next to entrance of the castle, waiting for their brother for what felt like forever. Finally, Doflamingo came to greet them, a whip on his hip and two guards on either side of him. Had they been caught trying to sneak out? Was that why Doflamingo had guards? He looked at both the guards nervously, expecting to be taken back inside but they both stared at the sand below their feet, cowed.

“They will accompany us.” Doflamingo chuckled. Both guards flinched, subtly.

“What is that for?” Water pointed toward the whip.

“Just in case, for protection.” Doflamingo replied.

This was going to go great!

They had to lie to even more guards to escape successfully but they made it to the festival eventually. As they walked the streets commoners backed up, whispering excitedly. There was even a group of teenagers waving and giggling and eventually people started to cheer for them. It made him lift his chin, confidently. Why were there parents so nervous about them leaving? This wasn’t bad at all.

Doflamingo snorted, “Dangerous? These people worship us.”

Almost an hour past and the most he could bring himself to do was stick closer to Doflamingo and Water. Even if these people seemed to not want to cause harm, he was wary. So when Doflamingo encouraged him and Water to enter the archery competition he protested strongly at first, it took many nudges and teasing words form his brothers to get him to comply.

His hand trembled as he raised the bow, a large crowd watching him. He inhaled deeply and then shot, hitting the mark in the center. Water also hit the mark and everything seemed to be going their way. He won the small competition and was happily walking back toward his smiling brothers when a whore approached him, cutting off his path. It was a male beta sluttily dressed and as his eyes ran over the whore’s attire his cheeks started to warm.

“Hey handsome, want to go somewhere alone?” The beta suggested, motioning toward the brothel not far away, “Free for you, prince.” The beta leaned in closer, whispering the last bit into his ear. His cheeks felt on fire now and improper images of him and the whore rose in his mind. It was a tempting offer, just how would this good looking beta taste? Feel?

His shirt was grabbed roughly and he gasped as he was pulled backward. “Run off, whore.” Doflamingo growled, the scent of alpha radiating off of him. The beta, wide eyed now, bowed and scurried off. His brother took a deep breath and slowly slid a strong around his shoulders, leading him toward Water who was covering his mouth in an attempt to hide his obvious laughter.

“Rosi, we do not slum. Should you want the company of another we can make arrangements, for now let’s enjoy the festival.” Doflamingo whispered into his ear, squeezing his shoulder. He swallowed the forming saliva in his mouth and nodded. Water seemed to want to say something to him as well but the boasting of some man caught all of their attention. “The best knight in all the kingdoms, Sai!” The man was yelling, a young knight clad in armor stood next to him.

“Who dare challenge me?!” The man shouted.

An elbow in his side made him look at Doflamingo who was smirking, “I’ll challenge you.” His brother drawled, grabbing the sword from one of their guards and pointing it at the man. “Prince.” The guard warned but quickly bowed when Doflamingo shot him daggers. “Do you dare challenge a prince?” Doflamingo asked the knight, “Not that you have much a choice.”

Doflamingo chuckled and lunged, causing everyone around them to cheer.

The challenge ended as quickly as it begun, Sai did not dare fight Doflamingo back and was quickly brought to his knees in humiliation. Doflamingo who was laughing thrust the sword back into the guards hand and then lead both of them toward a tavern.

“How about some ale brothers?” Doflamingo asked.

They all sat at the bar, each with a mug in front of them.

“I don’t know.” Water mumbled, this being his first time drinking.

“Drink.” Doflamingo commanded, grabbing the mug and shoving it into Water’s chest. This wasn’t an option; it was an order and Water’s eyes widened before he hesitantly took a swing of the strong alcohol. Spluttering his younger brother coughed most of it back up and he couldn’t contain a roar of laughter. When his laughing fit subsided he took his own drink.

By his third mug his eyesight was blurring and he was sagging down on the stool that held him. “Doffy, I don’t think I can drink anymore.” He slurred, fighting the urge to fall asleep. Water on the other hand was fast asleep, face pressed firmly into the table. He giggled at that and Doflamingo sighed, “Yes, yes, I must get my baby brothers home.”

He couldn’t find the urge to argue with Doflamingo and instead just shoved at Water, trying to wake him so they could return home and sleep off the alcohol. When Water didn’t budge Doflamingo stood and pulled his brother to his feet, “Get up, you are too big to carry.”

Water groaned and his head lolled back. Stumbling and laughing they all made their way out of the tavern and onto the street.

“You wretch!” Doflamingo snarled.

He blinked away the grogginess that was taking over to see his brother holding a girl by her arm, almost lifting her off the street. Some sort of drink was spilt all over Doflamingo shirt and the girl’s light brown eyes were huge in fear. She was trying to shrink in on herself but he knew the look in Doflamingo’s eyes. This wasn’t going to end well.

“Brother.” Water whispered, reaching out to touch Doflamingo.

“Silence!” Doflamingo snapped, eyes filled with rage turned to Water. His younger brother backed away as Doflamingo looked at him. He swallowed nervously and lowered his eyes incase Doflamingo decided to turn that gaze to him as well. “It is an unforgivable crime to soil a prince.” Doflamingo hissed. He looked up just as Doflamingo started to drag the girl into the center of the festival, people scattered to the side to give him room. Everyone grew silent and he looked at Water, wondering if his brother knew what was going on. Water seemed just as lost as he was.

“Let this be a lesson to all of you!” Doflamingo yelled, swinging the girl around by her arm. “Those who commit crimes against the royal family will not come out unscathed!” Doflamingo tossed the girl into the middle of the empty street, she fell to her knees with a soft thud and her eyes screwed up in pain. She immediately whirled around, hands up in a pleading gesture, “Please, my lords. I never meant no disrespect.” Doflamingo’s lip curled up as if he was watching some insect and people started to murmur quietly.

His brother pulled out the whip from his side and his heart started to race. Doflamingo wasn’t going to.. “You will not go unpunished. Strip her.” Doflamingo ordered the two guards who gave each other a sorrowful look but did as they were told. The girl was left bare for all to see aside from her bloomers and she was pulled forward so her back was to him and his two brothers. “Someone.. please..” She reached out for the group of commoners who all jumped back as if she was a disease.

“Fifteen lashes, five from each prince. Consider yourself lucky we have decided to punish you so lightly.” Doflamingo spoke loudly and clearly. What was his brother saying? They didn’t decide anything! Water grabbed onto his arm, completely sober now, the scent of Water’s alpha was so strong that he wouldn’t be surprised if Doflamingo could smell it from where he stood. The scent of distress and fear rose from the crowd and he could tell Doflamingo was eating it up, was enjoying the complete submission from the commoners.

His brother unraveled the whip and he blinked in shock, this wasn’t happening.. it wasn’t. “Rosinante! Water!” Doflamingo pointed to his side and they both walked forward numbly as if attached to invisible strings. They had to support Doflamingo, there was no turning back. Running away now would be worse than just going through with this cruel act. It would make the commoners see them as weak and divided, that was unacceptable.

As the first whip cracked through the air, he and Water flinched and the girl shrieked. The first whip left a large welt across the girls back. The second whip was given almost immediately after first and it brought small beads of blood out of the girl’s side, she screamed so loudly he didn’t think he’d ever be able to sleep again. How could he after hearing something like this?

Doflamingo paused for the third whip, eyes dilated. As his brother raised his arm his stomach rolled with nausea, the girl was sobbing, face buried into the dirt but that didn’t stop another piercing scream from leaving her as the third whip cut into the flesh of her shoulder and arm. Blood sprung forth easily now, dripping down her back and Water closed his eyes. “Open your eyes.” He whispered. Water’s lip quivered and he squeezed onto his little brother’s arm tightly. “You know the rules.”

Water gasped and opened his eyes just as the fourth whip cracked through the air, hitting the girl on the side. Her skin split wide open now, blood splattering across the ground. Water straightened up, face showing no emotion and he bit his lip as the girl screamed, “Please!” her back spasmed and she started to dry heave. That didn’t stop Doflamingo from his last whip which hit her directly on the back, splitting it open. He was sure she’d be healing from this for months.

Doflamingo was panting now and licked his lips as he looked over his work. “Rosinante.” Doflamingo held out the bloodied whip for him and he wanted to gag. He couldn’t do this! His mouth opened to say that but the look in Doflamingo’s eyes was enough to make him second think himself. Tentatively he took the whip into his own hand, it was heavy and his heart started to race. She.. she deserves this right? Doflamingo wouldn’t make them do this if she didn’t deserve it..

He just had to do it; he couldn’t be a coward right now. He couldn’t afford to look weaker than he already did. Taking a few deep breaths, ignoring his sweating hands, forcing his eyes to stay open he raised his arm..

“Rosinante, hey..” Doflamingo shook him, bringing him back to his senses. Water was reaching for the whip, taking it from his hand and he looked down at the bloodied girl who was now lying on her stomach. Five new bloody whip marks were shining in the lowering sun. When had he whipped her? He couldn’t remember..

The whip cracked through the air without warning and he watched, not sure how to feel as his little brother whipped the girl who only jerked at each new hit, Water’s face was void of any emotions. Was the girl even alive anymore? The faint rise and fall of her bloody back was the only answer he got and then Water was done with his five lashes. His younger brother pressed the whip back into Doflamingo’s hand and then turned, walking away. He followed numbly.

The walk home was a silent one, there was no talking, not even a goodbye as Doflamingo headed off on his own once they arrived inside the castle. With his room next to Water’s he walked quietly behind his younger brother who didn’t so much as look at him. Water disappeared through his door and he hadn’t walked far enough away to miss the sound of his little brother’s sobbing through the door. His heart clenched painfully and he started to rush towards his room.

He needed to bathe!

He needed to.. tears sprung to his eyes and he pulled at his shirt that was flecked with drops of blood. This shirt had to come off!

That was how his dad found him, crying and yanking at his bloodied shirt. “Son, what’s wrong?” His dad asked, restraining his frantic hands. He gulped at the air, trying to calm himself down. He looked up, trying to control his panic, he couldn’t tell his dad. They had all done it together, that girl was lying in the street, unable to move because of them. She’d be in pain for months, if she even lived, all because of them. He was filthy. “Nothing, I’m just tired.” He choked out and pushed past his dad, running to the safety of his room.

..

**Age 16**

His whole family was lined up, waiting for the Skypiea’s royal family’s arrival. They were soon to meet Doflamingo’s betrothed. His older brother’s hands were trembling and he could see the rise of his throat as he swallowed nervously. He’d never seen his brother so anxious before but he couldn’t do much to help as the sound of horses had all of his family straighten up. He gave an encouraging smile to Doflamingo as the carriages entered through the gates. Water on the other hand was staring at the ground, not giving Doflamingo any encouragement. His younger brother had never been the same since the day they had whipped that girl.

As the Skypiea family exited the carriages and started to greet their parents a young omega walked over to them, gracefully. He was no older than eighteen and probably just had his first heat; still the omega seemed completely confident and was nearly the height of Doflamingo. His clothes seemed to flutter as he walked, caressing the omega in all the right ways. It was hard not to be enraptured by the presence the omega had. It had to be Enel, the prince Doflamingo was betrothed to. How lucky his brother seemed to be.

Enel stopped in front of Doflamingo, “My alpha.” The blonde purred, lips tilting up in a smile.

Doflamingo’s scent flared up, his brother was very blatantly claiming Enel and he took a stop back. The scent was a clear warning to any other that an alpha was claiming a mate and he did not want to seem challenging to his brother. He watched as Doflamingo grabbed Enel’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss. His brother seemed very smitten and content with what he was seeing.

When the introductions where nearing an end he saw a small sack fall out of the sitting carriage. He watched in interest as the sack wiggled around and a small blue tail popped out of it. A small chirp came from the sack and then a tiny light blue dragon backed out of the sack. The little blue dragon had a few patches of darker blue scales and a yellow stripe on each side that ran from its snout all the way to the end of its tail. It seemed to be pulling a piece of meat out of the sack and he held back a chuckle. He hadn’t heard that Skypiea had dragons and he was happy this one was not nearly as frightening as the ones from Kuraigana.

The dragon was tearing into the meat when a hand scooped it up. “I told you to stay in the carriage.” Enel scolded, pressing the tiny blue dragon to his chest. Enel’s eyes met his as he loaded the dragon back into the carriage and he blinked in surprise when Enel brought a finger to his lips, asking him to remain silent about the presence of the dragon. He had no reason to tell, the dragon was hardly a threat with it being so tiny right now, probably only a couple months old and he nodded, walking away to leave Enel to tend to his baby dragon.

A few days later as he was walking down the hallway, back to his room he heard a yelling. “Wait!” Doflamingo was shouting and he looked around the corner to see his older brother, shirtless, holding onto the wrist of Enel who had tears brimming in his eyes. “Unhand me!” Enel hissed, slapping Doflamingo’s hand away. He watched in worry as Enel’s eyes squinted in pain at the act and then the omega was running away, passing him in his fleeing.

He only barely managed to see the blood running down Enel’s shoulder from the small D burned into his flesh. A brand? His mouth went dry and he looked up at his brother in shock. Doflamingo’s hand was clenching in anger. “Doflamingo?” He whispered, walking closer. “Leave me be!” Doflamingo growled, turning back into his room and slamming the door.

The next day he learned that the engagement had been called off by the Skypiea family and he watched glumly as they left.

Both his parents shared a look that night at dinner that made his stomach clench anxiously. What had happened?

..

**Age 17**

Plague had fallen over the country. Nobody was allowed to leave the castle, they were in quarantine and it was driving his stir crazy. He was growing paranoid from the isolation from not only the people but his own brothers. Hundreds were dying from the plague and he could only pray that his family would remain safe.

..

**Age 18**

“Stay together, no matter what.” His mom coughed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Their dad was already gone, a sheet pulled up over his face. Why had this had to happen? He sniffed, wiping at his swollen eyes. He’d been crying for what felt like months, this wasn’t fair.

As they burned their parent’s bodies, they all three stood together, seeking comfort. It was the first time they’d all three been together in years.

..

The king’s guard stood, reading their parents will. It was the coronation of the new king and he felt sick as Water’s name was read off as the successor. Doflamingo was gritting his teeth, his scent distressed. He almost threw up when everyone kneeled and called out, “All hail King Water.”

As the people slowly trickled out he could feel the building tension and he walked over to Doflamingo who was holding a scroll in his hands, reading it. “What a fool I look.” Doflamingo whispered, his hands trembling.

“Brother, I didn’t know. Our parents never said a word to me! I swear.” Water cried, looking just as bewildered as he sounded. How could his parents be such cowards? How could they just leave this problem to be solved among them without a warning?

“Water, give it back. The throne belongs to Doflamingo.” He found himself speaking before he was meaning to but the words were true. This was unfair to his oldest brother who spent his whole life preparing for this moment, only to have it ripped away from him.

“Yes, that’s right. The throne belongs to me.” Doflamingo spoke up, seeming to be getting over his shock. He looked at Water expectantly. This could all be solved, all Water needed to do was give the throne back to Doflamingo and they could move on from this. “No.” Water spoke; it caused his heart to clench painfully. What?! “I can’t. Dad and mom entrusted the country to me. I can’t..”

Doflamingo rushed forward, punching Water hard, his eyes widened as Doflamingo grabbed Water’s shirt, nearly lifting him into the air. “It’s mine! I trained my whole life for this! I’m the first born!”

“I’m sorry but no.” Water replied and then the scent of two alphas challenging each other filled the room.  “This is ridiculous.” He murmured. This was a nightmare come true, how could Water do this to Doflamingo?

“Water, let’s think rationally about this.” Doflamingo spoke again, setting Water down, obviously trying to calm down.

“No is no. I am your king, you will listen to me.” Water chin rose in defiance.

Doflamingo’s eyes widened and his face contorted with rage. He expected another punch but Doflamingo shoved Water away and left without another word. “You are making a mistake.” He mumbled once his older brother was gone and then he gave chase, hoping to comfort Doflamingo.

..

**Age 20**

Pascia, Water’s wife, laughed softly, holding the tiny newborn in her arms. “Law Water D Trafalgar Donquixote. A mouthful but-.” Pascia kissed the newborns head, beaming down at her son. “Our son.” Water sniffed, wiping at his eyes and kissing Pascia’s forehead. He smiled at the sweet sight; he was happy for his brother but saddened that he’d never be able to experience this for himself. It was nearly impossible for betas to have children.

A tiny whimper brought him out of his thoughts and he looked down at the tiny infant, Law was so cute. All the anger he had towards his younger brother seemed to wash away at the moment and he could only think of how beautiful this was.

..

**Age 23**

He walked into the dining room, looking for a snack and was surprised to see Pascia pacing around the room, rocking a fitful Lami. Law on the other hand was tugging and holding onto Doflamingo’s pant leg, it was obvious that the three year old was asking for attention. Not that his older brother seemed to care, he simply walked away causing Law to stumble and fall.

He rushed forward, swooping the toddler up in his arms just as Law started to cry. Doflamingo didn’t even look back and he rocked Law uneasily. “You okay?” He asked, looking over his nephew. Law sniffled, “I got owie.” Law lifted his elbow up, trying to show him. “Let me see.” He murmured and kissed the bruised elbow. “All better, see?” He cooed. Law nodded and cuddled into his neck. Pascia smiled at him gratefully from across the room.

..

**Age 25**

His chest hurt, his heart hurt, everything hurt. Why had he been born a beta?

“I’ll never be able to have babies.” He cried into his hands.

“Oh, Rosinante.” Pascia whispered, pulling him into a hug. He was glad he’d grown so close to her, he didn’t think he’d be able to have this conversation with either of his brothers. “It isn’t fair, I just-.” He was cut off as a tiny voice started to yell. He pulled away from the hug.

“I will be your baby! Don’t cry uncle Rosi! I can be your baby!” Law stood at the door, panting and his chest tightened even further. That’s right. He would always have Law and Lami. Tears continued to fall and he patted Pascia before walking over to Law and bending down. “You’ll always be my little Corazon.”

..

**Age 26**

“Thank you!” Law ran to him, hugging him around the waist. The spotted hat he’d just bought securely on his head.

..

**Age 27**

He jumped awake, shaken from the nightmare he’d just had. Big brown eyes had been piercing his soul, ripping him apart from the inside out. He shuddered, trying to erase the dream from his mind. Reading would help him relax and he walked to the library even though it was the middle of the night.

That was when he read Law’s journal and found out Doflamingo had taken Law’s dagger. He was running before he could process what was happening. He checked Doflamingo’s room first, only to find it empty. He then ran to Water’s room, seeing his and Pascia’s throats cut open. He stumbled out of the room, not able to look any closer. No.. no.. Doflamingo, why?

He ran to Lami’s room next since it was the closest one and then sobbed at the sight of her tiny throat slit up. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees, gagging. He couldn’t forgive Doflamingo for this. Using all his strength he lifted himself to his knees and took off running towards Law’s room. Please just let him reach Law on time; let him save at least one.

He was running so fast that he could hardly breathe and as he turned into Law’s hallway he caught the sight of Doflamingo disappearing into the room. He only barely made it to Doflamingo who had the dagger raised above Law, he yanked his brother away. “Brother! No!” He cried, wrestling for the dagger. “Don’t do this! Don’t kill him!”

The breaking of stone was heard but he was too busy trying to wrestle for the dagger. “Why didn’t he give it back?! This is the only way!” Doflamingo was crying and he could see that in his brother’s mind this was indeed the only way.

“No,no! This isn’t-.”

A loud roar tore them apart and he stared up wide eyed at a beautiful white dragon, the dagger hanging heavily in his hand.

..

**Present**

“And then.. I was arrested..” He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up at Sanji who was crying and wiping at his eyes.

..

**Age 27**

“Why brother?” He was heartbroken, how could Doflamingo do this to him? Do this to their entire family?

“Stay quiet and I won’t harm him, beta.” Doflamingo warned and left him alone in the cell.

..

**Present**

“I never saw him again after that.” He whispered.

“But the injuries on you?” Sanji looked at him missing finger.

“That wasn’t done by my brother.”

..

**Age 29**

“Please! Please, oh please! Stop! Enough!” He screamed as his hand was held, his finger slowly being cut off. He could feel every slice and he screamed as loudly as he could. What did he do to deserve this? He’d been good! If only he wasn’t so beaten and weak from hunger.

“I’ve replaced you, Rosinante! That love from Doflamingo belongs to me now!” A young blonde giggled, not turning to look at him.  “He’s mine!” The blonde growled and then he did look at him and he could see the raging jealousy swirling in those eyes.

He gasped in pain, “I don’t understand!” He sobbed.

..

**Present**

He swallowed, “I don’t know who that guard is but he.. he isn’t normal.” He licked his dry lips.

“I know who he is.” Sanji replied, eyes hard.

He looked down at the ground, “Of course, I saw Law from time to time but he never talked to me and I can see the resentment in his eyes.” Pain coursed through him, “I never assumed the bruises were from Doflamingo, call me idiotic but I still.. trusted my brother.” He closed his eyes as he spoke. What could he do to help Law? He was so weak, he had no power. “And then I met you.” He finished.

Sanji stood suddenly, still wiping his eyes. “I’m going to help you!” Sanji declared and then took off running.

“Wait!” He yelled but the young omega was gone. What had he done?

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for any spelling errors.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22 – This chapter will contain a scene that may be sensitive or triggering for some people.**

**Luffy**

“Your hands are cold!” He griped at Bepo who was prodding at his exposed belly. He didn’t want to be touched right now, by anybody. Annoyance was his new best friend and even the tiny swirl of movement inside his stomach didn’t help calm him. If anything it reminded him of the urge he had to pee, he always had to pee. “Ugh.” He groaned and pushed Bepo’s hands away, if it took him a little longer to sit up then it used to, he’d never admit it.

“Are you okay?” Law asked from where he sat on the couch, it was obvious Law was debating standing as he got up and it only irked him further. “No! Would you be okay if you have to pee all the time?!” He pulled his shirt over his growing bump and walked to the bathroom, ignoring the two men all together. This appointment felt like it was never going to end! How long did Bepo need to poke at his stomach anyway?! And when was Law going to talk to him about what happened and what was going on?!

“Stupid mate.” He grumbled as he closed the bathroom door.

As he settled back onto the couch, pulling his shirt up for Bepo the doctor spoke, “You are showing quite a lot for thirteen weeks, must be the fact that you are carrying twins.”

Bepo resumed his pressing and he shuffled, “Is that a bad thing?” He asked nervously, great, just great. Something would go wrong, why couldn’t anything just go right?! He rolled his eyes back and glared at Law who raised his eyebrows questionably. He tried to tell his mate that this was his entire fault with his eyes but was interrupted by Bepo, “No, how have you been feeling?”

Bepo stood up and he sat up as quickly as he could, covering his stomach. At least nothing was wrong, that was a relief. He shrugged to answer Bepo’s question and scooted a bit closer to Law, even if he didn’t want to be touched at the moment, Law was still his and even if he didn’t want to admit it the presence of his mate helped relax him. “It is important to be honest.” The doctor warned.

He thought off all the things that had been bothering him such as the peeing and mood swings, he’d been expecting that sort of thing though what he hadn’t been expecting was the tenderness of his chest and nipples. His cheeks heated up without his consent and he chewed his lip before answering the doctor properly, “My chest and nipples are a little sensitive.” He admitted. How embarrassing, he couldn’t even bring himself to look at the doctor or his mate who he was sure was fighting a grin. Stupid alpha.

“That’s normal, nothing else?”

“No.” He shook his head as Law stood up, ready to show Bepo out.

“Good! That’ll be all for this visit. Everything seems to be progressing smoothly.”

He held his tongue as Bepo was shown out and then remained silent until Law was sitting next to him and placed a hand on his stomach. The babies inside of him seemed to respond to Law’s hand and it caused a fluttering sensation inside of him, he was sure Law couldn’t feel them yet  and was simply touching him just to touch him. It was hard to not pull away from Law’s hand, only because he was still in a bad mood, taking a deep breath he started talking. “Okay, he’s gone now. Tell me what happened.”

Law had just opened his mouth to answer when Ace and Marco walked in, they must have saw Bepo leaving and decided that privacy was no longer needed. It made him grind his teeth together in irritation, all he wanted was to talk to Law alone right now but he knew that Marco and Ace had a right to hear about this too, as it also affected them. So instead of raising a complaint his simply settled on scowling in disapproval.

As they sat down on the couch Marco smiled at Law and he gripped onto Law’s knee possessively. _Mine._ His omega yelled in his mind and he fought the urge to drape himself over Law to shield him from Marco’s gaze. Ace looked at him with a confused furrow of the eyebrows and he realized his scent must be on the unfriendly side so he looked down, focusing on controlling his emotions. What was he doing anyway? Marco wasn’t a threat and certainly not a love rival.

After a moment of silence Marco repeated his question and Law finally answered, sounding unsure and puzzled, “Nothing happened; when I got there Doflamingo just left and hasn’t talked to me since. I don’t know what to think.” Law looked at all of them and it was obvious that he spoke the truth; Doflamingo really hadn’t done anything to him. Marco was the one to finally fill the silence, “Law, he knows.”

His stomach flipped in fear, Doflamingo’s presence had been so strong and he could only imagine the size of him. In a way he could understand now, why Law was so cowed by the man. “What do you mean?” Law asked, voice lowering. The hand on his stomach turned into an entire arm wrapped around it, protectively. Law’s alpha was already giving off a protective scent and Marco hadn’t even told Law what had happened yet.

“Doflamingo came here,” Marco’s hand motioned to show he meant the house, “That freaky little blonde tore my house apart and threatened me with a blade. Your uncle went around asking questions and sniffing the place. I hid Ace and Luffy but this green haired guard saw their clothing and you’d just spent the previous night bedding Luffy, the scent was there regardless.”

Law slid a second arm around him, his scent tense and unhappy. “That makes no sense, why would my uncle not take Ace and Luffy.” Because Doflamingo was crazy, that’s why, he thought but remained silent. He pondered over the conversation he had with Marco and was finally realizing how unpredictable Doflamingo truly was.

“You tell me!” Marco threw his hands up, “Law I knew something like this was going to happen! You told me that you were going to take care of this, so what do we do? This situation is unsafe for all of us.” Marco’s eyes flickered over to Ace who was looking out the window, hands clenched into fist. Law’s arms tightened in obvious distress and his mate didn’t answer the question only buried his forehead into his shoulder. “You don’t know, do you!?” Marco yelled in frustration.

His shifted his weight and narrowed his eyes at Marco, silencing that alpha. “Enough, screaming isn’t going to help. We will figure this out.” He snapped, not enjoying the distress coming from his mate. Law sighed and pulled away from his back to look at the ceiling, “I need to talk to Doflamingo.”

“NO!” All three of them yelled back in response to Law’s statement, Marco had taken a step closer, Ace had whirled around, eyes on them, and he had taken Law’s wrist into an iron grasp. Law paused, “But-.” It was Ace who cut him off this time. “I don’t even know the guy and I can tell that’s a bad idea.”

“There are more people now at risk then just you.” Marco threw in.

“You cannot put me through the stress of not knowing if you will return.” He finished for the other two; he couldn’t imagine how he would feel. He’d lose it and end up going to the castle regardless of what Ace or Marco did to try to stop him if Law never returned. The thought made his chest tighten painfully and he dug his nails into Law’s wrist, like hell if he was going to let his mate run off to do something as idiotic as confront that evil man.

Law shook his head, “I need to know what he is thinking, if he didn’t see you guys maybe I can convince him you’ve left already.”

Ace rolled his eyes and raised his hand up to stop Law from continuing, “And what would that help? Luffy is still going to be having your children and moving to the castle, I am not saying to not talk to Doflamingo, I am saying not to do it now. We need to make plans on what to do should something go wrong. I think right now, we need to lay low and see what Doflamingo is up to.” Ace dropped his hand and looked at Marco as if for back up.

Marco rubbed his forehead and nodded after a moment, “I agree with Ace, Doflamingo is unpredictable. It would be unsafe to lie or go into this unprepared. He loosened his hand, releasing Law’s wrist. This sounded like a much better idea. Law shuffled but nodded after a moment, “We can’t wait to long..” His mate still sounded unsure and Marco was quick to speak up.

“Of course not, a few days at the most.”

Law nodded again, more sure this time and kissed the top of his head. “I should be head back to the castle then, the more time I spend around the castle the less likely Doflamingo will be to come back here. I will be back in a few days’ time.” As Law stood he followed suit, he was worried but would trust Law to keep to the plan and not confront Doflamingo on his own.

He gave Law a long bittersweet kiss as his mate headed out the door and prayed that everything was going to be okay.

..

**Kid**

He stared at the passing waves, eyes narrowed in thought. The parchment crackled as his fingers clenched, two more days and he would be able to get to the bottom of this. He was impatient but this was the only way to know for sure that he was being told the truth; he hadn’t been able to capture that little blonde who had snuck off as soon as eyes were turned.

It was important that he not confront the Goa Kingdom without proof, so he would first discuss this privately with Law and should his bride truly be taken and not dead, he will wage war on the country of Flevance.

“Are you sure it was safe to come with only us two?” Killer’s deep voice silenced his thoughts and the ship suddenly lurched downward as Ares landed on it for rest. “I am quite sure.” He replied dryly and looked back out at the sea. Just two more days.

..

**Sanji**

Running up the stairs took his breath away but he continued to push himself faster. He had to tell Law the truth! Everything could be fixed if Law knew what had really happened; he was the future king after all. His word should be enough to condemn Doflamingo or so he thinks at least. He made it out into the hall and gave one quick look around before running around the corner and straight into a broad chest.

He grunted in pain as his nose bumped painfully into the other person and he looked up, fear crashed over him. Why was Doflamingo here? As his shoulders were grabbed he automatically shrunk into himself, wishing he could disappear. He knew now who this man truly was and it was terrifying. His knew his scent was flaring up in distress and he immediately averted his eyes from Doflamingo.  To his horror Doflamingo didn’t release him but leaned closer and inhaled deeply as if he was enjoying the scent of his fear.

Pain exploded across his back and he had to look around for a moment to realize he had been spun around and slammed into the wall. Doflamingo was now pinning him against the stones and he could feel his heart start to race, he was sure to have a panic attack if he didn’t escape soon. “Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Doflamingo asked and he peeked up to see the alpha eyeing the knight’s corridors and the dungeon with equal anger. He had no excuse as to why he would be at either of those locations.

“I-I-I-.” He stuttered and took a breath to collect himself, “I was just-.”

Doflamingo growled, cutting him off. “Just whoring yourself? Can’t get it from my nephew so you spread your legs elsewhere.” He could feel his eyes widen in shock, Doflamingo couldn’t possibly know about Zoro! They’d been so careful! How? It was impossible! He opened his mouth to argue against the claims but Doflamingo pressed a hand into his mouth and silenced him. He whimpered into the palm as Doflamingo grinned down at him, “Yes, little slut. I know all about your little green haired knight, I have eyes everywhere so think carefully about your next actions.” Doflamingo brought his lips up to his ear, “Or drastic measures may need to be taken.” Strong fingers dug into his shoulder and tears involuntarily filled his eyes, “Are we clear?” Doflamingo asked, removing his hand.

He nodded jerkily.

“Good, I don’t want to see you around these quarters ever again.” He was pushed roughly to away and stumbled forward. Doflamingo left without saying anything else and he stood still for a moment lost in thoughts. What else did Doflamingo know? Did he have eyes in the dungeon? What did he do now? Should he still go through with telling Law? Would he be killed if he was caught? His breathing started to become erratic and he sagged against the wall trying to collect his emotions. No, he couldn’t let fear control him! Law had to know!

Shutting off his worries he ran forward once again, not stopping until he burst into Law’s room, he didn’t bother to knock. Law’s appearance took him by surprise and he was suddenly tongue tied. The alpha was naked aside from a cloth wrapped around his waist; his hair was sodden and flat. Unlike Zoro who was all hard muscle, Law’s body was much more graceful, the alpha’s abs were much more subtle than he preferred, regardless Law was still a very good looking man and he blushed, averting his eyes.

He hadn’t meant to catch Law at such an odd time but still he had to talk to the alpha now, there was no telling what could happen if he decided to wait. Gathering his courage he looked back up at Law, “Sorry, I did not mean to intrude but I wish to speak to you.” As he spoke he looked over Law’s body, not because he was checking the alpha out but because Law was covered in little bruises and crescent shaped wounds, some scabbed and others very faint, some had already turned into scars. Were they bite marks? Did Doflamingo bite Law? It wouldn’t surprise him, his brothers always did it to him.

“Sanji, I am busy. Not right now,” Law turned around and dropped the cloth; he then started to pull on a pair of pants, “We can talk after dinner.” It was obvious Law was stressed or tired, his voice said it all. He bit his lip, “Law..” He murmured, not wanting to defy Law’s request to talk later but also not wanting to give up, this just couldn’t wait. This had to happen now. Law let out a sigh and turned around.

His whole world tilted, he could see Law’s lips moving but couldn’t hear what the alpha was saying. There was no noise; all he could focus on was the deep scar that rested on Law’s neck. A bite mark, deep and permanent. A bond.. Law was mated. Everything suddenly clicked into place, Law’s constant disappearances, the scent that clung to Law as if it was a second coat, how even during his heats his omega didn’t react to Law the way it was supposed to, Law has even said.. “Luffy.” He mumbled to himself, all his senses coming back to him. It was still silent but only now it was because Law was staring at him with incredulous eyes.

“Excuse me?” Law asked still looking as if he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.

“You said his name, you’re mated.” He had to push to get the sentence out; he was already becoming choked up with emotions. He was hurt mostly and he had to cross his arms, trying to hold himself together. Law seemed to be immobilized and at a loss of what to do so he continued to speak, “Why’d you even bring me here?” He muttered, all the pain he’d been through, for nothing. He had been made a fool out of!

And now he was going to be sent back to his brothers.

Anything but that!

His hurt took a complete turn and it was now fear controlling him, “Law, please!” He gasped. Doflamingo had already warned him, his father had told him not mess up, the fear of causing either of these men anger was terrifying. The fear felt like it was crushing him, he had to get Law to keep him here! “I can be a better omega! Please, Law, you can’t do this, you promised to wed me! Just.. Just deny him!” He reached for Law but the alpha slapped his hand away and he brought it to his chest, cradling the reddening hand. Law was suddenly in front of him, standing tall.

“Don’t you dare insult my omega that way, to think you could take his place next to my side. Deny him? I’d never abandon my pregnant mate.” The scent of alpha was nearly overwhelming and flashes of his brothers plagued his mind. Luffy was pregnant? His eyes filled with tears, this wasn’t fair. “Why did you bring me here then? What did I do to deserve this mockery?” He wiped at his eyes, “Why have me here and not your precious mate?” He spat the words at Law, frustrated and angry. Law must be hiding Luffy, too much of a coward to face the consequences of his actions. All along he’d simply been a pawn and all because he was an omega.

“You wimp.” He hissed, taking a step toward Law. “Is this how your filthy country is run? With alphas bedding multiple omegas? You’re despicable!” His eyes narrowed, “Just like your uncle.”

A loud crack filled the room and the side of his face exploded in pain, it took a long moment to realize he’d been struck by Law. His ears were ringing with the force of Law’s hit and he could already feel his cheek swelling and burning, he couldn’t be sure if he’d been punched or slapped, though he concluded it was slap since a punch of that force would have surely knocked him off his feet. Slowly he turned around to look at Law, not sure how to react. Not even his brothers had out right slapped him, his cheek felt like it was on fire and he held it gently. As he looked up he wasn’t surprised to find Law’s eyes blazing with anger, he’d never seen this look on Law, and it was almost as if his was looking at a different person.

“Not one more word, omega. Kneel.” His legs trembled once and he went to his knees, unable to refuse Law’s command. “Eyes on the ground, you will not move until I tell you to.” His eyes rolled to the ground and his throat suddenly felt restricted. He couldn’t even think of disobeying Law. What presence, he’d never felt this from Law before and would have never guessed that Law was hiding such a strong alpha inside of him. Even Law’s voice was different; it was lower, more powerful. The omega inside of him was completely silent and subdued.  There was no more anger in him, just fear and an odd sense of respect that he was sure was coming from his omega.

“You have no right to talk about my country or dare compare me to my uncles, either of them.” The mention of the uncles reminded him of why he was here in the first place and he cursed himself for forgetting his original mission. He opened his mouth but no words came out, _no speaking_ , his omega reminded him. “I owe nothing to you, I never did. You were merely a pawn to keep Doflamingo happy until my true bride was ready to be by my side. Do not think for a second that I will hesitate sending you back to the Germa Kingdom. The moment I see you as an inconvenience, you will be gone.” This made his heart nearly stop. He couldn’t go back to his family, anything but that! “Now, you will rise and leave me, not one word omega, my patience runs thin.”

He was suddenly standing and walking toward the door, feeling like a puppet. It was embarrassing and the alpha’s hold over him didn’t release until he was outside in the hallway.  He supposed he should be happy that Law didn’t simply beat him into submission like Doflamingo would have but this seemed just as bad and he walked towards his room, feeling rather numb. He will be sent back to his family, so what did the past matter now? He had no future; he will never escape his family. No matter what path he chooses to take.

He stepped into his room, closing the door behind him.

What was the point of struggling any longer?

Disappointment is the only thing he is good for. He can’t be an alpha for his father. He can’t help Rosinante. He can’t be a proper mate to Zoro. He will never gain his brother’s approval or his sister’s love. He can’t even properly care for Ceto. Worthless, he is worthless. It would be so much easier if everything just ended.

He blinked.

That was it.

The answer to everything!

Everyone would be so much happier if he simply disappeared. His death would fix everything, it would hurt Zoro but the alpha would move on and find someone much better suited for him. He looked around the room; he needed to do it in a way that it would be impossible to save him. His eyes stopped on the window, if he jumped from this height.. it would surely kill him. He walked toward the window, opening it and looking down at the ground below. This was the only way to escape from this cruel reality.

He put one foot up onto the edge.

It’ll all be okay after this.

Pulling himself up, his second foot joined the first and he now hung dangerously out of the castle. He was so high; the ground was swaying below him. “I’m sorry Zoro and Ceto, my two loves. You will find a way without me.” He spoke softly and from the corner of his eye he could see Athena starting to stand. He had to do it before she could stop him!

Screwing his eyes shut, he let go.

The feeling of falling was what brought him back to his senses, no no no, he didn’t want to do this after all! “Zoro!” He cried out. Please, help!

It felt like he was falling for eternity and as the pain never came, he slowly opened his eyes, the ground was still far below him and he was hanging midair. Swallowing, he tilted his head to the side to see Zoro holding him by the waist, keeping him from falling to his death.

..

**Zoro**

He was panting, trying to catch his breath. His arms were protesting with the weight of Sanji who was dangling in them. What was going on? He’d walked into the room just as Sanji was letting go of the window and he didn’t want to believe what he had just seen. Grunting he pulled the blonde back through the window and they both fell to the floor. He looked Sanji over for injuries and saw none aside from a reddened cheek. He sighed in relief that Sanji was okay. Had this really just happened? Had Sanji truly just tried to commit suicide?

“It must have been something important that you dropped to be reaching out the window for it.” He whispered; he couldn’t allow himself to believe what he’d seen. It would break him. Sanji’s lip quivered at the words and his eyes filled with tears. “Because you would never selfishly take your life, right? You’d never do that to me?” His voice broke and Sanji let out a quiet sob, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face into them. It was hard to choose how he felt, all his emotions were hitting him at once, sadness, anger, relief, disappointment, even resentment.

“You were going to leave me, you were going to shatter my world into tiny pieces and leave me alone to pick it up without even saying goodbye. Do I mean that little to you Sanji?” He crawled forward until he was next to the blonde. “I love you.” Sanji whimpered out, crying into his knees. “You don’t do that to people you love, you don’t leave them like that!” He yelled, his own tears finally spilling over. “Dammit, Sanji!” He cried and pulled the blonde into his arms. “Please don’t leave me.” He buried his face into Sanji’s exposed neck, not carrying that his tears were being smudged into Sanji’s skin. “I can’t live without you.” He hiccupped and Sanji’s crying grew louder.

Sanji wrapped two arms around him, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

Thank the gods that he was able to save Sanji; he couldn’t imagine seeing his beautiful lover smashed on the ground below the castle. He didn’t want to imagine a life where Sanji wasn’t in it.

A soft breeze blew into the room as they cried in each other’s arms and a sweet scent wafted up from Sanji. It made him still and stopped his tears completely. He sniffed tentatively, not believing this was happening now of all times. “Sanji, are you in heat?” He choked out, this couldn’t be happening. Sanji pulled away from him, looking up at him with red rimmed eyes and red cheeks, “I can’t help it, the stress must have triggered it.” Sanji sniffed and leaned back into him, inhaling.

This was so messed up. He hadn’t even had a proper conversation with Sanji about why he had tried to kill himself and here was his alpha, telling him to claim the blonde. Slowly Sanji untangled himself and then got onto his knees, straddling him while he was still sitting. A soft kiss was placed to his neck and Sanji looked scared and nervous, there was no confidence in the omega right now. “Sanji, no. I won’t be able to stop. My alpha is too close to the surface.”

Sanji shook his head, covering his eyes with his bangs. “Then don’t stop, please, I can’t take this anymore!” Sanji started to tremble and tears slid down his red cheeks. “Law-.” He whispered and Sanji trembled harder, cutting him off, “Screw Law! He had a mate this whole time; he is going to send me back to my brothers. Please take me before that happens!” Sanji sucked his bottom lip into his mouth; his scent now had a hint of anger in it.

After the initial shock passed, he was also filled with anger. After all of this denying and hiding for the sake of this country! Law had never planned to keep Sanji, what had all this pain been for? He should’ve never cared about what had happened to this country. He should have never tried to push Sanji into Law’s arms. If he had succeeded Sanji would have been completely alone now, Sanji would have tried to end his life much sooner.

Sanji’s scent distracted him from his thoughts he looked down at Sanji who was pressed into him, all anger seemed to have drained from the omega while he’d been lost in his thoughts. He pressed a hand against Sanji’s cheek and was surprised at how warm it was, almost as if the omega had a fever. “If you really don’t want this, stop me.” Sanji whispered and reached down to tug at his shirt. He let the blonde remove his shirt, shivering at the way Sanji’s finger tips caressed his sides. His mouth filled with saliva and he swallowed, he did want this. Even if this was a horrible time to be doing this, he was so tired of fighting and he felt so emotionally drained that he just couldn’t bring it in himself to protest. They both wanted each other, had wanted each other for so long now. Why keep fighting? There was no reason to anymore.

So he remained silent as Sanji kissed his chest and then with trembling hands reached for his pants. He was already semi erect and had to lift himself up off the ground for Sanji to be able to remove his pants. Once he was naked Sanji fell back onto his butt, crossing his legs to hide his own erection. The back of Sanji’s pants was damp with slick and he groaned at the sight. The scent of heat seemed to be growing stronger by the second and his alpha was already trying to take control. He crawled forward, spreading Sanji’s legs so he could fit between them. He took his time as he lifted Sanji’s shirt off, making sure to kiss and lick at every scar the blonde had.

“Zoro.” Sanji whimpered, sounding distressed.

“I thought you wanted this?” He halted his ministrations. Had Sanji changed his mind?

“You won’t leave me after? I wouldn’t be able to handle it if you-.” He cut Sanji off with a kiss.

“Never, if I claim you, you are mine.” His voice deepened as his alpha winning the fight for control, “I will burn this whole castle down to the ground before giving you up again, I promise.”

His eyes blurred and a forgotten memory replaced Sanji.

..

**7 years ago – Age 14**

A vague image of two pinkies wrapped around each other was the first thing he saw, “We will only marry for love!” A high pitched female was promising. He tried to remember her face but it was blurred and then he was thrown back to another memory.

..

**5 years ago – Age 16**

His chest was burning from the cut on his chest, breathing wasn’t coming easy and he was slick with sweat. His whole body was fighting the urge to pass out, now was not the time! People were dead around him, some still fighting. A horse was running by him on fire, its rider missing. “They have dragons!” Someone was screaming from behind him. Where was he?

..

**Present**

“Ah.. Hng.. Zoro!” Sanji was moaning beneath him, why was Sanji on his hand and knees? His eyesight wavered, what had just happened? He’d actually remember something from his past! Who was that girl? What had he been doing to get the scar on his chest? Wha- “My omega.” He groaned. Wait, he hadn’t told himself to say that? His alpha had never taken this much control of him, it was almost impossible to suppress it.. fuck what was this tight heat around him? Were he and Sanji..? He focused on gaining control and looked down at the sight before him. Sanji’s back was arched so beautifully, how long had they been having sex? Why couldn’t he stop himself? Why did he want to? He loved Sanji, Sanji was his!

“I love you.” He croaked breaking through his alpha and regaining control.

..

**Sanji**

Zoro’s presence was so much stronger but it didn’t make his alpha any less gentle. Even with him in such a vulnerable position Zoro was still holding gently onto his hips and rocking into him as if he was the most fragile thing on the universe. It was amazing, so pleasurable that he wouldn’t be able to hold back his moans even if he tried, finally, _finally,_ after so long of waiting he was getting granted his deepest desire. To be like this, so close and intimate with Zoro and it felt even better than he’d ever thought it would. Even if the stretch of fitting Zoro inside of him had started off painful it’d quickly turned into pleasure when the alpha had started to thrust into him.

“I love you too.” He panted out, “Make me yours.” He begged and pushed himself back onto Zoro, bringing the alpha deeper into him. Heat was building from the very core of him and he was producing so much slick that it was sliding down the inside of his thighs and causing the room to fill with lewd sounds that would have had him blushing if he wasn’t currently a prisoner to the pleasure coursing through his body. He tried to muffle most of his moans but even just the thought of Zoro inside of him made him want to scream the alphas name and let the whole damn castle know what was happening in this room.

Luckily before he could do that, Zoro growled and fell down on top of him, pushing him into the floor. Zoro was still grinding into him and with Zoro’s large bulk covering him he felt so loved and safe, he would always be safe with Zoro, he knew that now. “My alpha, claim me!” His omega side took over, easing the words from his throat. He bit his lip in anticipation, expecting to be bitten but instead Zoro flipped him over so that he was now facing the alpha, his ankles were held firmly in Zoro’s hands and the thrusting resumed.

Where did Zoro learn to do this?

A particularly hard thrust made his mind go blank and he forgot all about that question before jealously could begin to form. “Oh! Ahh..! Right there, don’t stop Zoro!” He was seeing stars as Zoro hit something inside of him and when he finally gained enough sense to actually see Zoro again he knew how lucky he was, Zoro may as well be a god with how sexy he looked, all muscles and all alpha. His omega was very smitten and as soon as Zoro released his ankles he wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist.

Zoro’s hands pressed onto each side of his head and he was kissed deeply. “Ready?” Zoro asked once the kiss was broken and he nodded eagerly. He’d been ready for so long, “Yes! Hn.. Bond with me! I’ve been waiting for so long!” As soon as the words left his mouth, he came, and then the pain started. He couldn’t suppress the scream that ripped out of his throat, he was being torn apart!

He blinked groggily; he must have passed out from the pain as he was now seated in Zoro’s lap instead of on his back and had no idea how he got there. _Complete._ His omega was urging him and he nosed unconsciously around Zoro’s neck until instinct told him to bite, as his teeth sunk into flesh and blood filled his mouth, Zoro jerked. “My mate.” A possessive voice whispered into his ear, Zoro’s voice. “Mate.” He drowsily replied, he’d never felt this calm before. The pain in his lower back was already ebbing away and he could feel the lull of sleep coming over him. Zoro’s strong arms held him and he rested his cheek against Zoro’s chest, not caring that it was damp with sweat. He knew from studying that he would be locked with Zoro for some time and he closed his eyes.

Hopefully he would get pregnant, he thought and wasn’t sure if it was him or his omega that wished for this. Maybe both.

..

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Insight

**Not a new chapter, sorry!**

**We appreciate the comments and reviews for this. We love reading every reaction and thought on the story flow we have going. So to answer some of everyone’s thoughts as an insight view from our perspective of the characters and the couples I’ll start with the Alphas. As mentioned it is an A/B/O universe so this is in our perspective (not speaking for anyone else but our story) we wanted to portray the seniority complex, but mind you these are a second personality that our characters harvest, without being completely acquainted with, the A/B/O’s have a somewhat mind of their own and own reactions. (Almost like having a second brain/thought process.) So the dominance is higher in Alphas and they are not prone to submitting, especially if the character does not have a good handle on how to control the second personality.**

**Therefore in Marco and Ace that is A/A, not that it (Their sex scene or relationship) was/is a disrespectful situation but power over each other, leads to getting off on it, mix that with sexual tension and you get a feisty combination. It takes a lot of trust to submit in that situation for an alpha even if the two have mutual feelings. Which is why, Ace fights Marco but wants it at the same time; it is his alpha’s personality clashing with his own personality.**

**As for Law - Law’s alpha is very suppressed and has been beaten since his parents death so when his alpha rises there is no control at all especially when you insult that alpha’s mate. It’s a defense mechanism. Laws reaction with hitting Sanji is a resort of his past abuse and thinking “This is what happened to me when I got out of line.” In past chapters it’s the same reaction he gives Marco. Being compared to Doflamingo (Who is his abuser) or Rosinante (Who he believes murdered his entire family) is a huge trigger for him. In reality people who’ve come out of abuse sometime resort to abuse. We are not saying it is okay and Luffy will be a big power play in future chapters for his character development.**

**Sanji has similarities to Law, only with his being an omega; his second personality only knows how to submit after all the abuse. You can see him playful and sassy with Zoro because he’s had years of being around that alpha and has learned that he can trust him but after being around his brothers for so long his instinct is to automatically submit around any alpha that he is not comfortable with. That is the biggest difference between him and Luffy. Luffy simply struggles with just accepting the role that he was given in life and never experienced the abuse Sanji was subjected to.**

**Zoro will be Sanji’s power play as Marco will be Aces.**

**There is still SO much development to happen and as a reminder, these characters are all kids and very young adults that have been thrown into a whirlwind of problematic events because of royalty statures they must uphold. None of them have ruled yet or know how to handle the situation they are in such as pregnancy, mating, ruling, absent familiarities such as family and guidance, some not even traveling out of their own country yet.**

**Marco is the highest with experience because of the line of work he is in and his traveling. This has given him a semi-good grip on his alpha. Zoro on the other hand, even though he is the oldest at 21, struggles with his memory as does his alpha which affects his character (This will be revealed more as the story goes on.)**

**This story will be a roller coaster of a ride but we try to keep it at a realistic point of view for the most part and there is still a lot of story left to uncover. We know this story is a hit or miss for most people and we are sorry that some of you won’t be continuing.. But we really appreciate the journey so far.**

**There is a lot going on as we reach the climax of the story, the inevitable of war!**

**We hope this clears up some of everyone’s thoughts, especially on Law since a lot of you had a freak out over his reactions last chapter, we actually sympathize with his character the most, next to Sanji’s character. Law is going to grow the most out of our story.**

**This story will reach its fluff moments, don’t you worry! We love Lawlu and Chev is the Zosan fan, ha. But hold on tight, things are going to start getting intense!**

**We hope you all are enjoying this story as we are... THANK YOU!—Chev & Nek**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 23**

**Kid**

Grunting, he jumped off Ares and onto the sandy beach. The ship remained guarded by Killer, it was a mere dot in the distance and he sighed warily. It wasn’t that he lacked confident in his mission to talk to Law privately but should things take a sudden turn for the worse he was sure he would be detained. He was strong, sure, but not stupid. He couldn’t defeat an entire castle’s guard alone, perhaps, with Ares if something did go wrong he could escape but that would most likely mean injuries for many of Law’s men. That would only give him trouble back home, not something he wanted to deal with so for now he needed to be stealthy.

His eyes rolled toward Ares, his huge dragon was standing tall, the red scales glinting in the moonlight. Well, stealthy as he could be.

He took another glance at Ares.

Who was he kidding? Stealthy? With a dragon? It was a good thing it was nighttime.

As they walked the soft squishing of his feet on the wet sand was accompanied by the much louder, grating noise of stone against claws. He paused, “Is that necessary?” he turned to look at his dragon with accusing eyes. The sand beneath Ares feet was now hard stone and though on any other day it wouldn’t bother him, it did today. For obvious reasons, “We don’t need to be leaving evidence.” He pointed out and Ares huffed, in annoyance, probably. The dragon did heed his warning though and the sand remained silent and most importantly, it remained sand.

They started to walk down the shore again and he debated what his best plan of action was, should he just fly to the castle? He certainly couldn’t walk, not if he wanted to make it by morning and he had no horse but flying had its own risk. Should he just return home then? It was very likely this rumor about Luffy being here was false; Sanji was still residing in the castle after all. Law wouldn’t have two omegas at once? Would he? It was illegal and morally wrong, he couldn’t imagine his cousin doing such a vile thing. Granted, he didn’t really know Law, they had stopped hanging out once Law’s parents and sister had been murdered but he’d never gotten that kind of vibe from Law. Then again, a lot could change.

He supposed flying was the best option, he couldn’t leave until he knew for sure that the information he’d been given was indeed a lie. “Okay, this is the plan. We fly high enough to not be spotted, I will the-.” Ares wasn’t listening, no his dragon wasn’t even walking next to him anymore, “Hey! Listen to me!” He snapped and spun around but Ares wasn’t looking at him anymore, his dragon was turned around in the opposite direction and was letting out a threatening hiss.

His hand flew to his side, grabbing for the hilt of his sword. Ares only ever hissed at other dragons, humans didn’t pose enough of a threat to cause Ares to waste the energy of such noises. He pulled the sword partially from its sheath and looked past Ares. He wasn’t scared to fight a dragon; he’d trained for such situations before; though he had to admit he wasn’t quite expecting a dragon at the moment. He knew there were rumors of Law having a dragon, not that he’d ever seen it.

But the rumors had said that Law’s dragon was white and this dragon here was, blue and very tiny. Hardly a threat. Damn Ares for frightening him so. “Who are you?” He asked the little dragon whose head tilted at the question. A female, obviously, he could never quite pinpoint what it was but it was easy to tell male and female dragons apart, maybe it was the demeanor each gender seemed to have, the air around dragons spoke volumes. The she-dragon only chirped and sat in the sand and he released his sword, letting the weapon slide back into its sheath. He knew she couldn’t answer him with words so he revised his question, “Have we met?” He asked instead, the dragon did seem very familiar and was obviously not a threat. She seemed rather friendly, actually.

The blue scales of the dragon sparkled as she nodded. Where had he met a little blue dragon? Sand flew up and into his face as the dragon rolled over onto her belly and he was overtaken with a memory from long ago.

**5 years ago**

He was riding into the Germa kingdom on top of a horse, his father and a small group of knights rode beside him. Ares sailed through the air above them, so low that the horses snorted and tossed their heads uneasily every once and awhile. Hephaestus had been ordered to stay home and watch over their kingdom and most importantly his mother. He could already see the Germa family lined up, waiting to receive them and his stomach twisted with reluctance.

“The blonde is the one you will be courting, now that you are eighteen and have been through your first rut it is time we find a suitable mate for you.” His father spoke proudly and excitingly and he tried not to sink lower on his horse or worse, run away. He wasn’t sure he was ready for a marriage yet but he had to listen to his father so he sat up straighter, hiding his insecurities and looked at the tiny blonde at the end of the family line. Young, was his first thought. The omega could be no more than fourteen. Not that he’d wed the omega so young, of course he would wait until the blonde, Sanji he believed was the omega’s name had gone through his first heat.

This still felt wrong, somehow, but instead of voicing the omega’s blatantly young age he instead spoke of something else, something his father was more likely to agree with, “Don’t you think the Germa kingdom is a little below our stature?” He kept his voice low, almost a whisper. They were getting closer after all. “Perhaps but Sanji is the only available royal omega at the moment, we do not know what Dragon’s third son, Luffy, will present as. So play nice.” His father shifted in his saddle and signaled his horse to start trotting, he quickly followed suit. “Anyway, this country makes up for what it lacks by its military strength; this could be beneficial for us.” His father was obviously done with the conversation so he sighed and mumbled, “Aye.” Better to agree then fight, he supposed. He didn’t have a choice either way.

Once they climbed off the horses it was all greetings and smiles, his mind was pretty blank and he simply went through the actions. That was until he came face to face with the omega he was meant to court. Big blue eyes stared up at him, almost in awe. Exquisite was the closest word he could think of to describe the little omega. Beautiful and delicate, much like a flower. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad, he may not be wedded to an omega with a lot of power but Sanji was sure to bloom into someone worthy of his love. He’d be envied by alphas far and wide, he was sure.

His thoughts were rather rudely cut off when a hand landed on Sanji’s thin shoulder causing the omega to break eye contact with him and look up at his older brother, Ichiji. There was a small hint of fear in the blonde’s eyes but they mostly swam with innocent admiration, much like any sibling would have. It wasn’t Sanji’s reaction that set his alpha off, made it start to boil under his skin; it was the look in Ichiji’s eyes. The older brother looked down at Sanji with unmasked possession and when those eyes finally lifted to meet his they were filled with challenge. _Mine._ The eyes screamed, it caused his own eyes to narrow in revulsion.

He’d heard the rumors; he’d known this kingdom had a bad reputation with omegas. They were used as mainly slaves for sexual pleasure and breeding. Omegas had no respect here and though he thought that alphas were indeed above the other identity in many ways, he respected omegas. They did carry their children, after all. They were still human, regardless if they were weaker and prone to submitting. It was no surprise to him that he’d heard this country was almost completely barren of omegas, many families chose to run instead of stay here if their child presented as an omega. That didn’t surprise him, what choice did they have? Run or give their child up to the higher ups of this kingdom.

So, he wasn’t surprised by Ichiji’s behavior but he was still disgusted by it, especially since Sanji was his little brother. Worse yet, this omega was meant to be his. He didn’t like challenge and he could also feel other eyes on him, the other two brothers, his alpha snarled inside of him and he raised his chin in defiance. Let them stare, they’d never dare raise a hand against him and if they did, they’d lose the hand. Ichiji’s own chin rose and the air seemed to thicken with the growing tension, two coughs made both of them jump.

The tension broke as both fathers made it clear they were being watched.

Still the thought of leaving the omega in another alpha’s grasp was too much and he extended his hand, “Come.” He said, rather gruffly. Ichiji rolled his eyes but released Sanji’s shoulder; he even gave the tinier male a little push to get him going. A small hand took his and he led the omega outside and away from prying eyes.

Once they were outside in the fresh air, his alpha calmed down enough for him to relax and release Sanji’s hand. They walked toward the edge of the land, where a steep cliff overlooked the ocean. It was rather awkward and silent and he cursed himself for letting his pride get the best of him. Sanji was only fourteen; there wasn’t much to talk about.

They both stopped at the edge of the cliff and he looked down at the cluster of dragons lying around in the sand, a few looked up at him but most seemed to be dozing in the sun, a handful was swimming. He eventually let his eyes flicker over to Sanji who was still silent but blushing beside him and twirling his thumbs. Jeez, the omega even had a tiny smile pulling at the edge of his lips and he had to look away to cover his own mouth as his own smile started to form. How cute and innocent, seemed the omega was already forming some sort of crush.

“The dragons of your country are pretty, very feminine.” He eventually commented to start up a conversation. The dragons here were much more slender than the ones of his kingdom. That reminded him of Ares and he looked around, not seeing his dragon. Where did he go? A quiet voice distracted him from his quest to find his dragon and he looked down at Sanji.

“The blue one over there is mine, her name is Ceto.” Sanji said, very soft spoken. Which didn’t seem to surprise him, he looked to where the blonde had pointed to see a little blue dragon, rolled over on her back. She was swatting up at a much larger green dragon and he couldn’t tell if she was playing or fighting. It seemed fitting, a little dragon for a little omega.

“Is that green one your brothers then?” He asked, ruefully. Didn’t seem any of Sanji’s family really deserved a dragon, he couldn’t imagine one of the noble creatures choosing someone quite so vile to become loyal to. The poor beast that ended up in the clutches of one of those alphas.

 “No, it’s um,” Sanji kicked at the dirt, “Um,” blue eyes rolled toward the sky, hard in thought, “A knights!” Sanji looked quite pleased with himself, “A knight that my father brought home!” He looked back toward the dragon, must be some sort of knight to have a dragon, wasn’t every day that someone not from royalty was chosen as a rider. Dragons tended to be drawn to royal bloodlines. “His name is, umm.” Sanji’s eyebrows furrowed in thought, “T-Toro? No, no, Zor- Zory?” He brought his hand up to stop the blonde.

“No matter.” He only barely managed to suppress a chuckle.

Ceto suddenly sat up and snapped at the green dragon, nearly sinking her teeth into its snout. Guess they’d been fighting after all.

..

**Present**

He blinked, wiping sand away from his eyes. He supposed Ceto being here made sense, Sanji was supposed to be here. “Ceto.” He greeted and the little dragon sat up and gave him a friendly chirp. Ares huffed in annoyance; his dragon had never bonded with Sanji’s dragon during his stay in the Germa kingdom. He hoped this was a good sign and that Ceto’s presence meant Luffy was not here, though that would mean the news of his betrothed death was true. He didn’t want that either.

..

**Law**

He rolled around in his bed, unable to sleep. Anxiety was running high; it wouldn’t allow him a moment of peace. His mind was swimming with questions.

What was Doflamingo planning?

Why would he leave Ace and Luffy?

Why hadn’t he been talked to or punished?

The sudden image of Luffy being struck by his uncle made him shudder in anger and he stood up, pacing his room. He focused on taking deep breathes, that isn’t going to happen, Doflamingo wouldn’t dare! He wouldn’t let it happen. Luffy’s image suddenly changed, the skin grew lighter, the hair fairer, the dark eyes changed blue and he sighed and sunk back down onto his bed, now in distress.

His hands covered his face. It made no sense how the thought of Luffy being hurt was so sickening when just earlier that day he’d done the same thing to Sanji. His alpha had just taken control of him, he hadn’t realized what had happened until after Sanji was gone but still, that wasn’t really an excuse.

He wasn’t his uncles, he didn’t hurt people. He wasn’t like them!

He stood again, his pacing started back up. He shouldn’t have done that; he should have controlled his alpha better. He needed to apologize.

If only he didn’t have so much to deal with right now, as much as he wanted to put the situation with Sanji first, he couldn’t. Luffy was his priority, his mate, his love and he was in danger. He knew that nobody wanted him to talk to Doflamingo but maybe he still should, yeah, he’d talk to his uncle in the morning. He had to figure this all out before something happened and Luffy or Marco, even Ace were hurt! He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if som-.

Hissing and a distressed chirp cut off his thoughts and sent him running to his balcony.

..

**Sanji**

Zoro was panting into his hair and his body trembled as his mate’s fingers slid down his back. He was lying on top of the alpha’s chest, Zoro had just joined them again and the pressure in his back wasn’t painful anymore, it throbbed in a good way, a _perfect_ way. Their bodies were compatible, that much was obvious. He was so satisfied that it was hard to form coherent thoughts, his mind was mostly blank and for a moment he was worried he’d turn dumb from all this sex.

He let out a little huff and kissed Zoro’s chest, contently. The alpha shuddered underneath him, “I’m definitely getting pregnant.” He mumbled against Zoro’s sweaty skin, he hadn’t really meant to speak it out loud, it was more of his omega’s thought but he was happy regardless so he wasn’t too worried that the words had slipped. That wasn’t until Zoro stiffened underneath him.

“Don’t joke about those kinds of things.”

“Joke?” His eyebrow’s furrowed, he was rather offended. His stomach twisted in hurt, how could Zoro say that? Did Zoro not want to have kids with him? He was suddenly disgusted and if he hadn’t been knotted to the alpha he would have stood to leave, all he could do now though was sit up awkwardly and look away. He could feel the fullness of Zoro’s cum inside of him and he snorted, narrowing his eyes at the wall, maybe if he was careful he could un-connect them since Zoro didn’t seem to want to have kids.

“No, no, I didn’t mean that this was a joke, it’s just that you getting pregnant right now is not ideal.” Zoro used a finger to turn his face around; he now looked down into Zoro’s eyes, not impressed by Zoro’s sentence. “Even our mating isn’t ideal. I love you, of course but,” Zoro sighed and sat up, bringing them closer together, “This is already a fragile situation without a pregnancy occurring.”

He knew Zoro was right but he was still bitter and he couldn’t help himself, “What did you think was going to happen when you came inside of me?! Damnit, Zoro! You could have started pulling out after we had bonded, you didn’t even try to pull out! Not even after our fourth time! I’m filled with your cum, you beast!” He hissed, pushing Zoro away as much as he could. He wasn’t sure why this made him so emotional, maybe it was his omega or maybe it was the fact that he felt rather rejected. Most likely it was because he’d been relaxed and happy and Zoro the idiot just had to go and ruin it with his stupid words.

Zoro looked away, warily. “Yes, you’re right. I shouldn’t have cum inside of you,” His bit his lip at Zoro’s words, hurt. “Not knowing what we were going to do, after this, especially when a few hours ago I was scared to death that I was going to lose you. How can I trust you won’t..” Zoro trailed off, seeming to notice his words. His heart was speeding up and he clenched his fingers into tight fist at his sides, this was not how he’d wanted their afterglow of sex to turn out.

“Won’t what? Kill myself while pregnant? Leave you alone with our children?” His anger was rising, how could Zoro think such a thing? He’d never do something like that to Zoro, they were mates now! Things were different; he’d never do such a cruel thing to Zoro.

“Yes! That’s exactly how I feel! How am I to trust you when you made the decision to end your life so easily, with what seemed like not giving me a second thought.” Zoro also sounded angry and he held himself steady, he knew Zoro wouldn’t hurt him but it was still hard sometimes, to not flinch from alphas pheromones, especially when they were angry or upset. “That’s where you are wrong!” He snapped, crossing his arms.

“Then explain it to me, I need to know.” Zoro’s anger dimmed, he now sounded rather sullen, raw pain emitted from the alpha and it was too much. 

“You were not going to have me!” He yelled in frustration, “It took all of this to finally be mated to you!”

“So this is my fault?!” Zoro threw his hands out, incredulous.

“No!” He smacked Zoro’s chest, “Just shut up and listen!” He huffed out and then took a painful breath, because he knew he needed to tell Zoro everything and it was going to hurt but he’d never had this talk with Zoro and the alpha wasn’t going to understand why he decided to end his life without it.

He waited until his temper simmered down before he started to talk, “I know you know my brothers abused me but not even you know how long it went on or the extent.” His eyes were already filling with tears and he wiped them away angrily, he’d only just started talking, how was he going to manage to get through all of this? He’d be a blubbering mess by the end.

He took another breath, “I was taught to worship my brothers, the moment my mom was killed, the moment I presented as an omega I was trained like a dog to fear my brothers, to accept whatever was given to me and I didn’t know any better. I believed that was normal, still, as I grew older I realized something wasn’t right, but who was I to say anything? I trusted my father, even when he killed a baby dragon in front of me, I believed in him!” He growled out in frustration and then shook his head; he couldn’t allow himself to get sidetracked. He decided to take a different route, approach what he needed to get to without mentioning his father, that’d only cause him to get angrier.

“Before you Zoro, before I even really knew you, I had a suitor. Kid was his name,” He smiled fondly, “He was a good guy, the month I spent with him showed me how real alphas were supposed to be, fierce, strong, intelligent, but most importantly kind.” He bit his lip, this time when the tears started to swell and spill over, he didn’t wipe them away. “He was supposed to save me.” The words came out in a strangled whisper and he swallowed the lump in his throat. “I believed in our marriage but of course life tore us apart, the moment Luffy presented as an omega, everything fell apart. Kid left without a word.” This time the words came out stronger, bitter.

“That is when I learned how low my family truly was,” He spat the words, “It was shortly after that, that my brothers, the brothers I looked up to, my big brothers that were supposed to protect me, held me down and.. and..” He shook his head, “How was I supposed to protect myself?! I was only fourteen!” He slammed his hand again on Zoro’s chest, unable to contain his grief. He’d lost his pride and brothers in one day; the pain was still so raw, like an open wound in his chest that refused to heal. It’d forever be left ragged and bloody, it’d forever fester inside of him and cause him to be angry and bitter and worst of all, ruined. He could never turn into a strong omega anymore, submission had been beaten thoroughly into him, in that single night; he’d been taught just how low he really was. He was lower than even his family.

He waited for his emotions to once again settle and then continued, “Of course it got better when I started talking to you but even then, I couldn’t be happy.” He rested his fingertips gently against Zoro’s chest, refusing to look him in the eyes. “How could I when I saw the way Luffy was treated, so precious like a fragile jewel. I would never be the better omega; I was destined to be with my brothers forever so when, finally, Law came to retrieve me, I was relieved, even if it hurt you. I was selfish. I thought I could have the best of both worlds, I just thought that this would be my safe haven; I was a sea away from my brothers!” He let his hand fall.

“But even still, I was abused and treated like trash. Except now it was even worse because that alpha, Doflamingo, if he so wished it he would kill me. At least I didn’t have to fear that with my brothers.” He smiled sadly, “How foolish was I?” Zoro’s caressed his cheek softly and he leaned into the palm. “And even when I got you back, I was scared because I am me. I am always last, and I knew you would put your duty first, you always had.” He wiped his eyes, smearing his tears.

“That is why when I went to see Law and found out Luffy had taken him as well, I just couldn’t handle it and then Law slapped me and sent me away and I realized that I’d once again be at my brother’s mercy, I couldn’t do it! By now I know life isn’t fair to me, how long would I have had to wait for you to save me? Years? I couldn’t bear the thought of waiting years only to ruin your life. My family will never release their hold on me and now.. I’ve condemned you to my fate as well. That is the main reason I jumped because there was no escape, there still is no escape. Only now, you are just as _unwanted_ as I am.” He let out a sob, ashamed of what he’d done to Zoro. How was the alpha ever going to live a normal life now?

Zoro moved the hands he hadn’t realized he’d covered his face with and kissed both of his eyes before speaking. “I am not condemned, Sanji. I never took you because it was not my place but I am here now. You are my mate and I will never leave you.” Zoro spoke firmly and he nodded because he had to believe in Zoro, if he didn’t, he’d break. “I will admit, I was scared of your family but I won’t let them lay a hand on you again. I should have stood up for you instead of just standing there and that goes for the same here, Doflamingo shall not harm you again.” Zoro looked him straight in the eyes and he could see the promise in his mate’s eyes. The love he’d been looking for all his life was swimming in Zoro’s eyes and he wondered how he could have ever doubted Zoro in the past.

“Now what is this talk of Law slapping you?” Zoro’s fingers moved over to his swollen cheek, as if he was seeing the bruise in a new light.

“Thank you, I trust you and do not blame yourself for the past.” He looked away guiltily, “It isn’t like I didn’t entice it.” He bit his lip, wringing his hands. If he hadn’t been so hostile, Law most likely wouldn’t have reacted the way he had.

“That doesn’t give him the right to put hands on you.” Zoro protested.

“I know but I did say some pretty nasty things, we were both in the wrong.” He concluded. It was easier to think of Law’s situation now that he was bonded and reassured that Zoro was going to protect him, without fear he could look at the whole situation in a different prospective and yeah, he was still upset, even a little angry but Law wasn’t the villain here, it was Doflamingo.

“I don’t like it.” Zoro grumbled.

“It’s over and done with.” He sighed, laying his head on Zoro’s shoulder. “Where does this leave us now?” He whispered. This whole situation was a mess, he didn’t see how they could possibly stay here now, running seemed like the only option.

“Blackmail.”

He furrowed his eyebrows, had he heard his mate correctly? “What?”

“We have to blackmail Law into allowing us to stay here long enough to find a place to go. He is hiding Luffy for a reason and we need to exploit that. We need Law to keep us safe, our bonding is treason; we will be killed for it if we are not careful. It’ll be hard to hide our scents but we have no other choice.”

He nodded slowly, “I am with you but I don’t believe Law will bend so easily without us knowing where Luffy resides. It’ll be our word against his and who would go against the future king?” He pulled back, worried now. In the bliss of bonding he’d forgotten just how dangerous a situation they were in. Zoro would surely be hanged for this and even if he was only sent back home, there was no way his family would allow him to live now that he was useless to them.

Zoro’s eyes narrowed in thought, “I know where Luffy is.” Wary and stress was now becoming more prominent on Zoro’s face and he wanted to ask how Zoro could possibly know but instead he found himself asking, “What is it?”

“Doflamingo knows as well.” Zoro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. His heart dropped into his stomach, “This is supposed to be an empty threat, I don’t want anybody hurt by this. I am uneasy about this now.” He admitted. Nothing good happened when Doflamingo was involved.

“Then maybe we tell Law and ask for help, a favor for a favor.”

“That seems to be our only option.”

“The only thing going for us is that your heat has been suppressed because of our bonding.” Zoro sighed and he leaned forward to softly kiss his mate’s lips. The whole world seemed to be against them at the moment but everything would be okay, he just knew it. They’d somehow find a way out of this mess and would happily live until they were withered and old, with their children and grandchildren surrounding them. He could picture it so vividly and he knew then that’d he do anything to make that future a reality.

The kiss lingered for a few moments and he whispered a promise against Zoro’s lips, one he would never break, no matter what the future held for them. “Zoro, I promise I will never try to leave you again.”

..

**Kid**

“Tsk.” He looked down from where he was perched on the railing of Law’s balcony. At least he thought it was Law’s, the scent was strongest here. “Don’t kill her.” He whispered down to Ares who had a pretty white dragon’s head shoved into the sand. He’d feel bad killing such a weak creature, Ares seemed to agree since he loosed the hold on her neck just enough to allow her to breathe easier. She looked up at him, tail thrashing in anger, and Ares seemed to stiffen every now and then but once his dragon dug a nail into the she-dragon’s neck, the attack or whatever it was, seemed to stop.

He slid into the shadows as the door flung open and was relieved to see Law run out onto the balcony, alone. His cousins eyes widened in horror, “Athena!” Law cried and the white dragon started to struggle, gurgling when Ares snorted and put pressure on her neck to keep her still. He jumped down from the railing, “Cousin.” He greeted and Law spun around, a look of disbelief washed over his face and he reached for his side, for a weapon that wasn’t there. Suspicious, that Law would assume he was here to fight.

“Not a smart move, cousin. Why would you come out without a weapon? Good thing it was I.” He worded his sentence in a way that should have told Law he was not here on hostile terms but Law’s nostrils only flared, “What are you doing here?” The alpha’s eyes were darting everywhere, obviously looking for an escape route or maybe a weapon.

“Easy now, I bring no harm.” He lifted his hands into the hard, showing he held no weapon. Why was Law so antsy? “Then release my dragon.” Law growled, voice going deeper with the presence of alpha. He definitely didn’t need Law going all alpha on him and was slightly disappointed his cousin’s hold on his alpha was so weak, not very king like. He nodded toward Ares who released the white dragon, Athena. The she-dragon stood on weak legs, stumbling and falling over twice before choosing to lie down, panting harshly. Had Ares down something to her throat? That breathing sounded rather nasty, no mind, he didn’t come here to worry for a dragon he did not know.

Law’s jaw was tense with hostility as he stared down at Ares and Athena, “You better have a good reason to come here in the middle of the night without proper notice of your arrival.” Law spoke, rolling his head around to stare at him. Though, he wasn’t fooled by his cousin’s attempt at looking strong, not when the alpha was taking a few steps towards the door every few moments.

“I had no need for notice; this is a delicate matter, best kept private.” He leaned against the railing, crossing his legs in front of him. “You see, I have heard some very,” His spun his hand in the air, “Disturbing rumors, cousin.”

“Involving?” Law asked, eyes flickered nervously away and it only made his suspicion grow.

“I am meant to ride to Goa in a few days’ time, for a funeral.” He pushed himself away from the railing, walking closer to Law. Better not tell Law directly, coaxing the truth out of Law was the best way to go. If Law was truly innocent, then it would show and if he was guilty, well..

“But you are here.” Law licked his lips.

“I am here.” He agreed.

Law only narrowed his eyes, taking another step toward the door. He sighed, rolling his shoulders in annoyance; Law wasn’t going to reveal anything without a little push. He had to take a gamble if he was going to be able to reveal anything; he quickly drew his dagger, twirling it in the moonlight. “We can do this the hard or easy way, return what is mine and there will be no blood shed, tonight.” He pointed the dagger at Law but nodded his head at Ares who jumped on Athena, slamming her back into the ground. His dragon bit hard into Athena’s neck, not quite hard enough to puncture her pretty scales but the she-dragon let out a throaty rumble, obviously in pain. Ares placed a large claw between her wings and started to apply pressure, his dragons eyes were dancing with excitement.

This was the moment of truth, his breath quickened and he turned his gaze to Law who stumbled forward toward the railing, looking torn. “S-Stop.. Release her..” Law moaned as if he was in just as much pain as his dragon. Pathetic, perhaps if he had trained his dragon she wouldn’t be in this position now. It was obvious Law was frightened but the alpha didn’t speak for a moment and he was almost convinced Law was innocent.

And then Law’s hair fell in front of his eyes and he let out a strangled groan as if he was about to hurl, “I- I can’t give h-him back, i-it isn’t that simple.” Law voice came out, almost a whisper.

His vision turned red for a brief moment. So it was true! The little cunt actually had the balls to steal his betrothed! “Return him Law, I will not ask again.” He snarled, his alpha was bloodthirsty but he pushed it away, he couldn’t simply kill Law. Killing him now would only lead to his own death back home.

Law remained silent, the coward.

“You not marrying Sanji is treason! The papers have been signed already! You are breaching the contract!” He yelled, even through his anger, he was trying to reason with Law but it was hard and he found himself involuntarily gripping harder onto the daggers handle, if only he could slam the damn blade into this traitor’s neck. “Why take my omega anyway? Was Sanji not to your taste?!” He was not going to allow Law to take his chance at the throne!

“He isn’t yours.” Law finally spoke, it was obvious he was gritting his teeth and the alpha threw a longing glance at Athena.

“Not yet, perhaps, we haven’t bonded that’s true but by law he belongs to me!” What did Law plan to do with two omegas anyway? Why not just give one up?!

“We’ve bonded!” Law exclaimed.

“Lies! There is no way Luffy has been through heat yet!” A small flicker of doubt rose in his mind because perhaps Luffy had been forcefully bonded to Law, a sickening thought. He glanced around, wondering how their yelling hadn’t been noticed yet. He had to leave before that happened, he was in the right but this was still Law’s country.

“It’s true.” Law said coldly, looking him in the eyes.

If it was true, why would Dragon lie? Luffy must have been kidnapped and Law was forcing Dragon to give up Luffy to save his life or.. something! “I don’t believe you.” His said, lowering his voice.

“Kid..”

“Enough! I don’t have the patience for more nonsense but I will leave you with this,” He jumped on the railing, signaling Ares to come up, his dragon released Athena who remained lying, breathing shallowly but quite alive, before his dragon made it to the railing the white dragon was already trying to pick herself up, “I will return, next time with an army and if I am once again denied my betrothed, there will be war.”

He jumped onto Ares.

It was time to have a little chat with the Goa kingdom.

..

**Doflamingo**

He kissed up the enticing neck in front of him, taking the time to suck marks onto the precious skin. He’d prefer to see this delicious skin be covered in welts and bruises but right now he was rewarding his very obedient beta and that meant being kind, not cruel, though he knew the blonde would enjoy whatever was given to him regardless.

Even if he wasn’t being cruel, he was still growing very hard. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t worried, only a little for the little beta squirming beneath him on his desk. “I wish I always got this much attention.” Dellinger giggled. The blonde was eagerly feeling up and down his bare chest.

“Don’t get used to it; I am only rewarding you for a job well done.” He grabbed Dellinger’s wrist, locking them together above his head with a single hand. He pressed his hips down and was rewarded by a moan and thin legs wrapping around his waist. He licked his lips, _mine._ This person belonged to him body and soul and it was simply exhilarating.

“You should’ve seen his face when he read that Luffy was alive, there is no escaping for Law this time, and you’ll soon be the one on the throne.” Dellinger purred into his ear, sucking an earlobe into his hot mouth. He groaned and flipped the blonde around, slamming his chest onto the desk. He roughly pulled the beta’s pants down, palming the perfect mounds, and reached to untie his own pants, fumbling with the strings. “Tell me more.” He demanded.

A frantic knocking snapped him out of his lustful action and he paused, growled, and then started to put himself back together. This had better be important. Dellinger whined loudly but was pulling his clothes back on as well, the blonde knew better than to beg. He hated it when Dellinger begged; the beta should just obey and be happy with what he was given.

He opened the door and was rather surprised to see Law standing there, tapping his foot. Dark bags rested under his nephew’s eyes and his sighed with disdain and annoyance. He’d never admit to the small panic that blossomed in his chest, Law knew about Marco. Stupid alpha couldn’t keep his mouth shut, no matter; Law wouldn’t do anything, anyway.

“Yes?” He asked, stepping aside to let Law inside the room. His nephew glanced at Dellinger who was still perched on the desk and he nodded toward the door telling the beta to leave. With a small huff and a rather ugly look at Law the blonde sauntered out. He motioned toward a chair but Law instead started to pace, chewing on the nail of his thumb. “Kid paid a visit to me last night.” Law finally admitted.

He hid his shock, “Is that so? There was no report of ships docking. Perhaps a dream? I see no prince wandering our halls.” He mocked and took a seat for himself.

Law grimaced, “Not a dream. Kid left last night after riding in on Ares, his dragon. He plans to forge war.”

He sighed, rather disappointed. The war was supposed to be a surprise so Law had no time to train and his death came easier. Instead of showing his disappointment, he simply crossed his legs. “And why would he do that? Are you sure it was not a dream?” He chuckled, making Law seem like an imbecile.

His nephew paused in his pacing, eyes filled with scorn. “I know that you know Luffy is here in this country.” Law shook his head, looking toward the door.

“Of course I know, I always do.” He agreed.

“What do we do?” Law asked, sounding reluctant to seek his advice.

He sighed, as always his nephew was simply useless. “You handle it yourself. I am tired of cleaning up your messes.” He waved his hand. Law was bound to mess things up further, he always did and the more chaotic this turned out the easier it would be for him to take the throne. Law’s eyes narrowed and he walked to the door, placing a hand on the handle. He did not like the fact that Law was no longer begging. This was new and not a behavior he wanted to see from his nephew.

“Fine, I will handle this alone but I am bringing Luffy here, to the castle and he will not be touched or you will end up in the dungeons, next to your brother. You may be the king’s guard but I am still the future king.” Law raised his chin defiantly and then left the room.

He slammed his fist on the table, his hand was shaking. That little brat! For a moment, he thought he was looking at Water and that left a very bad taste in his mouth.

..

**Thanks for reading and sorry for any spelling errors. Chapters will be a bit slower due to the holidays.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 24**

**Zoro**

He ran a hand through his wet hair, combing the short strands back. The morning sun was shining through the window and he bathed in the rays for a short moment before gathering his clothes off the floor. He knew that he had failed to wash Sanji’s scent off of him; he wasn’t sure why he tried, it was impossible to reverse the mingling of scents once mated. He was only trying to delay the inevitable, it wouldn’t be long before someone noticed what had happened and then they were dead.

That was why he needed to talk to Law as soon as possible, if he could someway convince the alpha to help them, they’d at least have a chance of survival. “What a mess..” He sighed and started to dress himself. The smell of sex lingered on his clothing and he groaned softly, now was not the time to get distracted. His alpha may want to roll around all day with Sanji but he knew that this was a dire situation they were in. They didn’t have the luxury most new mates had.

Reining his alpha in, he finished dressing himself and then walked over to the bed where Sanji was lying flat on his stomach, one hand under a pillow. His mate was breathing deeply, obviously asleep and he pulled the blanket higher to cover Sanji’s exposed buttocks. Guilt bit at him as he noticed the faint bruise that was starting to bloom just above the mounds and then a rush a lust at the dried cum, HIS dried cum that was coating much of Sanji’s skin in the area. His hand lingered on the blanket and he debated pulling the fabric down for another look.

No! He scolded himself and moved his hand. He instead grabbed Sanji’s shoulder and gave a gentle shake, “Wake up, beloved.”

“No.” Sanji groaned and turned away from him, snuggling into the pillow. Chuckling he kissed his grumpy mate’s shoulder and then the neat bite mate resting on his neck, there was hardly any bruising around the bonding bite and he was proud of that fact. He’d heard stories of alphas and even omegas that bit so deeply and roughly, it bruised the entire neck and left raised ugly scars. He didn’t want to hurt Sanji that way; his poor mate already had enough scars.

“Come on, you need to bathe and I must leave.” He gave Sanji another gentle shake. He’d have been fine with letting Sanji sleep the morning away but he wanted his mate awake and able to defend himself should something happen during the short time he went to speak with Law. The thought of Doflamingo walking in on a naked, sleeping, vulnerable Sanji was unbearable and sickening.

Sanji whined in protest but turned around and groggily opened his eyes, immediately he squinted against the sun’s rays and covered his face. “I don’t want to get up, my ass hurts.” Sanji said from behind his hands. He instantly thought of the faint bruise, had he been too hard on him? He’d thought he was being gentle but there was that memory lapse he’d had when his alpha took control..

“Are you okay?” He uncovered Sanji’s face and expected to see the face twisted in pain. Instead Sanji only had a small pout, “Don’t look so worried.” Sanji mumbled and sat up, not without a wince, “I am just a bit sore.” He explained, placing a hand on his lower back. Before he could apologize Sanji continued speaking, “I do need a bath though, I feel disgusting.” Sanji lifted the covers, grimacing at the sight.

“You could never be disgusting.” He disagreed, which earned him a very pretty blush that rose high on Sanji’s cheeks. “Why are you leaving?” Sanji looked down, it wasn’t hard to see the worry and fear that was attempting to consume his mate. It hurt that his mate lacked so much confidence in himself that just the thought of being alone was terrifying. Hopefully he could change that, he didn’t want Sanji to constantly be afraid. “I’d rather you stay.” Sanji whispered, twining their hands together.

“I must find Law and talk to him; we need his protection as soon as possible.” He didn’t want to talk to Law but he had to.

Sanji lowered his head but looked up at him with big eyes, “Wouldn’t it be better if we do it together?” There was confusion written on the omega’s face but no challenge, whatever he said would go and he hated it. He didn’t want this kind of submission from Sanji and prayed this was only because the bond was new and Sanji’s omega was in a heightened state right now.

He bent down, giving Sanji a gentle kiss on the forehead. “I am going to retrieve him and bring him here; in the meantime you need to clean yourself up.” It’s not safe, he wanted to say but there was no need to frighten Sanji any further so instead he simple sniffed, noting the overwhelming scent of sex and then walked over to open the window, hopefully airing out the room just enough to not set off Law.

By the time he turned around Sanji was already standing, not even attempting to hide his nude body. He swallowed the forming saliva in his mouth. “I will return soon.” He bowed out of habit and then headed for the door. “Zoro wait.” He turned around and lips smashed into his, the kiss only lasted a second before Sanji pulled away, giving him a tiny twist of a smile, “You don’t need to bow for me ever again.”

He nodded and his mate walked off toward the bath with a shake of his hips. He tore his eyes away from the sight with a groan and exited the room. A knight passing the room looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he stepped out of Sanji’s door and he coughed awkwardly, “Morning.” He choked out and then headed off, his heart was already pounding and he’d only barely left the room. The bond was already sending him signals to get back to his mate and he wondered how Law and Luffy did it, he assumed they would have had to be apart from some time. They were still apart, actually.

Leaning against the wall, he clutched at his tightening chest and took a deep breath. What was the story about Law and Luffy anyway?

Before he started to speculate a commotion caught his attention and he walked toward the noise, peaking around a corner and into the courtyard. The first thing that caught his attention was Athena; the dragon was on top of the open roof and looking down. He followed her gaze to Law who was standing on top of one of the benches so all the knights and servants could see and hear him easily. Law looked exhausted but was standing tall; wearing formal robes and his hair was pushed back. He’d never seen Law so up kept, not even when he had shown up in the Germa Kingdom. The younger male was usually in casual clothing and staying hidden, so it was strange to see this new side of Law.

“What is going on?” He asked Brook who was leaning against the wall, watching. “I am not sure but the prince has declared this as urgent business.” He nodded toward the taller beta and then inched forward so he could hear Law better.

“I need all the chambers on the west corridor aside from Sanji’s and I’s rooms cleared and cleaned.” Law was saying to the hands, they nodded and scurried off.

“I need this group of knights to head down to the oasis and clear it of all livestock, horses, and debris. After that is done you are to clear it of all people, no one is allowed into the oasis until further notice.” The knights bowed and walked off.

“As for the remaining men, your duty will be to double the castles security, Smoker, I will leave it to you to decide who goes where but two men must be guarding the west corridor at all times.” The men bowed and Law paused before raising his voice, “No soul is to enter my room!” Dellinger who was across from him, rolled his eyes.

Law jumped from the bench and he stepped closer, trying to catch the prince alone. To his surprise it was Law who approached him, “Protect Sanji.” Law whispered into his ear and then brushed past him without stopping. Athena flapped her wings and disappeared and he ran back to Sanji’s room, worried. What did Law mean? Was something coming?

As soon as he made into the room he pushed a chair under the handle to keep it closed and then shut the window, paranoid by Law’s ominous words. As he was looking out the window, he caught sight of Law climbing onto Athena and flying off. That made him even more nervous, Law wasn’t running away was he? A head ache started to form at the thought and he pinched the bridge of his nose before turning away from the window and heading toward the bath where Sanji was sure to be.

When he entered the bathroom, he’d been expecting a greeting but was met by silence. For a moment he feared Sanji was actually gone but as he scanned the room he found Sanji sitting quietly in the tub, eyes zoned out. His mate had one finger tracing the bite on his neck absentmindedly and he felt out of place. He thought of walking out and knocking just to break Sanji out of his thoughts but realized how silly that would be and instead cleared his throat.

Sanji jumped causing the water to slosh around loudly but after the omega realized who it was a content expression replaced his shocked one. His eyes still looked distant and he smiled unsurely. Slowly Sanji’s eyes came into focus and his smile faltered, “Have you already spoken to Law? Is he here?” Sanji asked while scrambling for a towel.

“No, no. Relax. There is no need to get out of the bath.” He walked closer and Sanji slowly slid back into the water, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Was he unavailable?”

Nodding, he dropped beside the tub. “I saw him but he seemed to be in a hurry, gave out orders to increase security and then flew off on his dragon.”

Sanji’s confusion matched his and he grabbed the sponge that was beside the tub. He dipped it in the water before rubbing it over Sanji’s back; he smiled at the kiss marks littering the omega’s skin. “Do you feel better?” He decided changing the subject was for the best, there was nothing that could be done now anyway, they were forced to wait until Law came back to the castle and explained things.

Sanji sighed and leaned forward, exposing more of his back. He was happy to service Sanji this way; he’d always wanted to dote of the omega but was never able to. It looked like Sanji was enjoying the attention as well. “Better but I don’t feel comfortable leaving the room yet?” Sanji pulled his knees up and out of the water, placing his chin on them.

“Why? Does it hurt badly? Are you having problems standing and walking?” He paused his scrubbing. Was Sanji in more pained than he initially thought?

“No, I just..” Sanji shuffled, “I can’t explain it.” The blonde smiled sheepishly at him.

“Perhaps it has something to do with the bond?” He pondered; he had no real clue how these things were supposed to work. Sanji only shrugged and placed a wet kiss on his cheek.

..

**Law**

Athena dipped lower without warning and he tightened the hold he had on her neck, this was the third time since they’d taken flight where her strength seemed to fail her, if only for a moment. He felt horrible about having to ride her because he knew she was in pain even if she looked fine. He had tried the previous night to get answers out of her but she’d been eerily silent and hardly acknowledged him. If it was because of the pain or something else he was not sure. He couldn’t fathom how his dragon had gotten into the predicament she had. She could see the future! How had Ares managed to outwit her?

He could still hear pained noises and see her pinned down on the ground, it made him grind his teeth in barely suppressed hate. Athena should not have been punished for his actions. “Please talk to me girl. Tell me what to do.” He pleaded, rubbing her neck. Instead of answering him, she simply turned her head away and he let his hand fall. What had she seen that made her so upset? This was more than simply pain; Athena seemed to be in some kind of funk.

He didn’t try to converse with his dragon again and he slid off of her in relief once they landed at Marco’s house. “You’re early; we weren’t expecting you for a few days yet, did something happened that brings you here?” Marco was already outside, standing next to Attis. It seemed his friend was spending time with the dragons and giving the brothers inside some space. Marco was just as perceptive as always.

“Yes but first can you ask Attis to tend to Athena? She’s unwell.” He said this lower, not wanting to upset his dragon even more than she was. Marco’s face filled with worry, “Of course.” His friend turned to address his dragon but Attis was no long by his side, the tinier dragon was already sniffing Athena, especially the space between her wings. Athena was staring down at the sand, looking absolutely defeated and his heart ached for his dragon. He felt powerless and torn; nothing seemed to be helping her. He had no idea what to do.

“What happened?” Marco asked, pulling his attention away from the dragons.

“She was subdued by another dragon.” The alpha’s eyebrows furrowed at this. “What? Dragon? Whose? Did she not see it coming?” Marco shook his head as if the information wouldn’t process. It did seem strange that Athena was taken down so easily, it was even hard for him to believe but he’d seen it and knew it had happened. “Ares, Kid’s dragon. I don’t know what happened..” He trailed off, not sure what else to say. Was something wrong with Athena’s visions, maybe?

Marco’s eyes widened and his eyebrows raised in surprise, “Kid? Your cousin Kid? Luffy’s supposed to be husband? _That_ Kid?”

He nodded, that’s all he could do, really.

Marco looked side to side and leaned in, speaking low, “Does he know?”

His chest tightened and he nodded again, “That is why I came.” He kept his eyes on the sand below his feet, ashamed. War was coming and it was his entire fault. This country didn’t deserve to pay for his actions. Many people would be hurt for him, some would die, even. It astounded him how selfish he could be but there was nothing he could do to stop it that wouldn’t affect Luffy negatively.

“Oh shit, it is happening. Isn’t it?” Marco’s voice shook and he looked up to see his friends face turning alarmingly pale. “War is coming, is it not?”

Another nod, this time stiffly.

Marco’s hand flew to cover his mouth, “ _Oh fuck._ ”

“I need to talk to everyone.”

“Yeah, you do.”

They both walked inside, silent, lost in their thoughts. The living room and kitchen were empty so he walked toward the bedroom Luffy resided in. The door was already open and he stopped and stared at the sight before him. Both brothers were very invested in their own little world and didn’t even notice him or Marco. “I am going to be your guy’s favorite uncle, yes, I know it!” Ace was speaking to Luffy’s stomach that was exposed. Both of the brothers were lying on the bed, Luffy’s shirt was pulled up and Ace was lying so that his chin rested on his hands and he was face to face with the belly.

Luffy seemed to be glowing with happiness as Ace’s hands moved and cupped the swelled stomach; it nearly took his breath away. The moment was so intimate that he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt them and merely watched. “You can’t say that without Sabo here.” Luffy giggled, his alpha perked up at its mates voice and he swallowed nervously, hoping his alpha side didn’t ruin the moment and get possessive.

“Don’t mind your mom, we all kno-. Ow!” Ace was slapped upside the head by a reddening Luffy. “Dad! Not mom!” Luffy was now pouting and pulling at Ace’s hair. “But technically.. OW! Okay, okay! Dad! Dad! I yield!” Luffy released Ace’s hair and the older brother rubbed at the sore spot for a moment before turning back to the stomach and letting out a soft chuckle. “Come on, kick for your favorite uncle.”

Luffy wiggled and covered Ace’s hands, pressing them harder into the stomach, “They are too little to be felt by you, I think.” It was nice to see the brothers this way and he wished this was how it could always be but he knew it was time to interrupt; the thought of impending war was starting to nag at him so he took a step forward causing both to look up. Ace’s eyes slid past him and to Marco and the alpha blew a kiss at his friend. He decided he didn’t want to know and walked toward Luffy who was struggling to sit up. Dark eyes scanned over him and Ace helped Luffy sit before the omega started throwing a fit.

His mate was getting big, fast. He was here only a day ago and already Luffy seemed bigger. “Law!” Luffy extended his hand, beckoning him closer. He eagerly obliged and took the offered hand before bending down to give Luffy a gentle kiss. “What’s wrong?” Luffy asked against his lips, of course his mate knew something was up. Luffy seemed to be more observant that even Marco was.

“Let’s all talk in the living room.”

He helped Luffy to the couch and while they were all getting comfortable his stomach started to feel queasy. There was no telling how the two brothers would take this news, there was no way there family wouldn’t be involved in the mess, this was a big deal. He knew he needed to take Luffy to the castle, the country had become too dangerous for him to stay here but he wasn’t sure if taking Ace was the best idea, that would not go down without a fight though and he wasn’t sure he had it in him to stop the older brother from coming with them.

Leaning forward, he covered his mouth with a closed fist and thought of how to start this conversation. “Well, come on. Spit it out!” Ace complained and then yelped when Marco pinched his side. Luffy rested and encouraging hand on his knee and he drew a breath. “I need Luffy to come to the castle, today. We don’t have time to wait any longer.” Luffy’s hand pulled back in surprise but it was Ace who spoke.

“Today?! What do you mean today?!” Ace nearly yelled at the top of his lungs and then Marco joined him, “You talked to Doflamingo, didn’t you?! You promised you wouldn’t!” His friend stood and started to pace in worry and anger. “I did but..” He was cut off by Marco, “Doflamingo isn’t to be trusted! You cannot follow his plans so easily!” Ace now stood, “Don’t tell me you brought that man here?! Come here Luffy!” Ace motioned for his brother but Luffy remained still.

“Ace..” His mate sighed.

“Let me-.” Let me explain, he wanted to say but Marco was already cutting him off again. “Is he forcing you to do this?”

“No.” Did Marco not remember their conversation outside? This had less to do with Doflamingo and more to do with Kid and war. “Luffy!” Ace snapped, hand held out for his brother. Luffy shuddered next to him and he knew his little mate was reaching the limit with his temper. “ENOUGH! Both of you sit down and let Law talk!” Luffy ordered the two alphas and then turned to him, “You speak, and explain this mess! I am not going to your castle with half planned thoughts.” Luffy crossed his arms and Ace and Marco both sat slowly. He had to fight to contain a smile, only his omega would be able to control three alphas, he’d make a good Queen.  

“Kid.” He started and both brothers gasped.

“Kid?!”

“Eustass?!”

Ace looked taken aback while Luffy went completely white. “Yes, my cousin.”

“And Luffy’s betrothed.” Ace added. Marco winced at this, “Ouch.” His friend murmured. He took a deep breath to control his alpha and to stop him from reaching across the couch and strangling the two males. Luffy pressed into his side and it helped calm him.

He continued speaking, “Kid paid me a visit last night and sent his dragon on mine, Athena’s life was in danger and I had no choice but to confess out relationship. He means to start war.” He turned to Luffy, “I am so sorry, I never meant to put you in danger, you or your family. Forgive me; you now have no choice but to come to the castle. I cannot leave you unprotected.” He took Luffy’s hand and squeezed it apologetically. “Law..” Luffy frowned.

Ace exploded, “Are you crazy?! You just willingly told Kid that you were Luffy’s mate?!” Ace was on his feet and Marco stood as well, reaching for him. “Ace, his dragon was in danger. Would you not do the same for Caerus?” Ace slapped the hand away and started pacing.

“You’ve sentenced our family to death!” Ace pulled at his hair, eyes filling with tears, “The Eustass family is power hungry! My family can’t lie their way out of this one, oh no no no no.” Ace started to moan lowly and covered his face, immense destress was radiating off the alpha. His guilt tripled and he wished he had a way to comfort Ace. “Ace, calm down.” Marco rested a hand on Ace’s shoulder but it was yanked away by Luffy who was shoving himself between the two. He hadn’t realized Luffy had left the couch and his heart sunk at the thought that this was Luffy choosing Ace over him.

A comforting scent, one only an omega would be able to give came from Luffy and Ace was pulled into a fierce but loving hug. “Ace we put our family in danger the moment we left.” Luffy was speaking into Ace’s ear, barely loud enough for him to hear. “Yes, but-.” Ace protested but sunk into Luffy’s embrace. “What’s done is done. What we need to focus on now is the problem at hand.” Luffy turned just enough to look at him and he felt the rejection coming, “I will go to your castle.” Relief made him sag on the couch.

“Absolutely not! We are.. We are..” Ace’s hands clenched onto the back of Luffy’s shirt.

“Are what? Going home? Ace calm down and think. I know you are worried about our family, so am I but father is smart, he won’t be killed so easily.” Luffy stepped back and pulled Ace’s head down, placing a soft kiss on his brother’s forehead. “We have to be strong now,” Luffy grabbed Ace’s hand and placed it on his stomach, “Don’t forget the reason we are here.” The two brothers stared at each for a long moment and Ace nodded slowly and wiped his tears.

“I will go pack then.” Ace walked stiffly toward Marco’s room and his friend looked at him with a sad smile. He nodded toward Marco and his friend dashed off after Ace. Once he and Luffy were alone his mate’s face fell and his eyes filled with tears. “I have doomed my family.” Luffy sobbed and his heart clenched painfully. He was on his feet immediately and he quickly ran to pull Luffy into his arms.

“Don’t think that way! You said it yourself; your father is a smart man.” Luffy cried into his chest and he hugged his mate tighter, “We will make it through this.” Before Ace or Marco could hear the crying and come back out he guided Luffy into their room and shut the door.

Luffy went to the bed, sitting on it and wiping his eyes, he hated how crushed Luffy looked. “My brother is right. Shanks and Kid will take advantage of my family. If my father doesn’t submit to their will they will declare treason,” Luffy covered his face, “I don’t want you to meet my father in battle, w-what if you have t-to k-k-ki-.” Luffy couldn’t continue the sentence.

He sat on the bed next to Luffy and pulled his mate down so that they were both lying in each other’s arms. “Shh. Don’t stress yourself out any more than this, please.” He started to rub Luffy’s back, “I would never harm your father or brother in battle, not unless I have no other choice. I promise.” He meant it, if he could avoid confronting the two, he would. Luffy sniffled and nodded, seeming to calm down.

“C-Can we just, lay together. I n-need a moment.” Luffy rubbed at his nose and he held his mate as tightly as he could without harming him. This may be the last time they got to do this so freely. There was no telling what was in store for them at the castle. “Of course.” He murmured.

..

**Marco**

Ace had out his satchel, the one he had brought from his old home and was shoving clothes into it. Most of the alpha’s wardrobe was newer clothes that were more suited for this country but he could still see a mix of older clothes from Ace’s own country. He leaned against the wall and watched, pretending not to notice how Ace lingered on the older clothing as if reminiscing before shoving it into the bag. He wanted to comfort Ace but he wasn’t sure how, so he remained silent and let his thoughts take hold.

Thoughts of Law at the castle with Luffy, thoughts of Ace with them, thoughts of being alone, thoughts of Doflamingo getting ahold of Ace when nobody was watching. Each one was worse than the previous for him and he spoke before thinking, “Perhaps it would be best if you stay here.” It was selfish of him to try and keep Ace with him but he knew that keeping Ace here would not only secure his safety but help alleviate the pressure on Law so he didn’t feel quite as guilty towards Luffy as he should.

“My brother needs me.” Ace wasn’t the least bit swayed and grabbed another shirt to stuff in the quickly filling satchel.

He sighed. “Does he? He will have an entire royal guard and two dragons, I think-.”

Ace turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. “I don’t really care what you think.” The alpha turned around without another word. His finger twitched at that but he reigned in his emotions, Ace was upset right now, he couldn’t take what the alpha said to heart. “Hey.” He attempted to get Ace’s attention once again but was ignored. “Ace.” He was ignored again.

“Look at me!” He shouted, his alpha was not having Ace’s attitude today not with all this stress and though he regretted raising his voice it did accomplish the goal of making Ace turn around and acknowledge him. With one eyebrow raised, Ace dropped the bag and crossed his arms. “You are not the only one distressed, I deserve a conversation.” With Ace’s attention now on him, his alpha was able to settle down and he lowered his voice.

Ace’s shoulders rolled back in obvious annoyance and he spoke, “There is no conversation to have. I am going with my brother.” With that Ace turned back around and returned to packing. His teeth started to grind and he snapped out, “Fine.” If Ace didn’t want to talk, he wasn’t going to force him. He had better things to do like be with his dragon and so he headed for the door.

“It is that easy, huh?” The bed creaked and he turned around to look at Ace who was now sitting on the bed and staring at him. “Excuse me?” He muttered, rather put off. Ace looked down, “For you to let me go.” His heart sped up and he took a step toward the bed and away from the door. He didn’t understand this alpha, what did Ace want from him? Was he expected to guess everything and read emotions? He’d never met a person like this who was constantly changing but he supposed that was what made Ace so interesting.

“What would you like me to say? What even are we?”

Ace shrugged, “You tell me.”

Letting out the breath he’d been holding in he walked over to the bed and sat down beside Ace. “Well, we aren’t mates. We bedded once, that doesn’t make us lovers.” The words just spilled out and he really hadn’t been trying to hurt Ace, that isn’t what he had wanted to say at all. “Typical.” Ace bit his lip and looked like he was trying not to cry or scream. The alpha brought a hand up to finger at the necklace around his neck, the one that HE had given Ace. He cursed internally and scrambled for what to say because what he really wanted.. What he really wanted.. What did he want?

_Mine._ His alpha whispered.

What he wanted was Ace, he wanted the alpha to look only at him; he wanted to be the only one to hold Ace, to care for him.

So why couldn’t he say that?  How could he be so scared of feelings but not of war? He could picture himself cutting men down with no problem, killing people never bothered him but he could not picture himself being so vulnerable with anybody, especially not Ace. He would never be able to fight Ace on the battle field if he allowed himself to feel something, because Ace was unpredictable. If Ace decided to join his father and brother on the opposing side, he’d have trouble fighting if he opened up now.

He couldn’t allow himself to care without knowing where Ace’s true loyalties lie; he didn’t need to start something that he would lose. He didn’t want that kind of pain and he certainly didn’t need to be distracted on the battle field, “Could you watch your brother die?” He found himself asking. Ace tensed beside him, “Of course not, I would never let any harm come to Luffy!” Ace sounded just as insulted as he looked.

“I wasn’t talking about Luffy.”

Ace’s face fell and his shoulder’s sagged, “Why does it matter?”

“It matters because we are going to war, this is where the line is drawn you need to decide which brother you will follow.” He should feel bad about asking this kind of question but this was his deciding factor on how his feelings for Ace would develop. He was either diving in head first or cutting this off all together so he had to be absolutely sure he could trust Ace.

“I have already chosen, I am here, aren’t I?” Ace frowned, looking defeated and lost.

“Honestly, can you do this?” He wanted to reach out and comfort Ace but held back, he didn’t want to sway Ace’s decision right now. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them but his fingers twitched and he closed his hand into a fist, waiting. “I have to. I don’t condone their choices, plus I can just avoid him on the battle field…”

“I didn’t ask if you could kill your brother, I asked if you could watch him die. He may meet his end in battle and we can’t, I can’t, have you switching sides and putting yourself in danger. I want to trust you.” I can’t allow myself to care if I can’t trust you, he added silently in his mind. Ace opened his mouth and then closed it, “Yes, I- I-.” Ace was started to shuffle and tears were filling his eyes, he couldn’t hold himself back any longer and grabbed Ace by the back of the neck, bringing tear filled eyes to stare into his.

Now that he had Ace’s full attention, he started to speak again, slowly, “I like you, Ace. That scares me, so be honest with me, would you choose me over your family? Would you choose us?” His heart was pounding and he held his breath, waiting for Ace to choose, this was either the end or a new beginning for them. Ace’s own breath was speeding up, he was wide eyed and looked frightened but didn’t break eye contact.

And then to his total utter relief, Ace grabbed the back of his neck and brought their foreheads together, “I do what my heart tells me to.” Soft lips pressed against his and a rush of happiness warmed him, it seemed to melt the ice inside of him. He still felt hesitance in trusting Ace, in allowing this to happen but everything was starting to fade away as they both fell back onto the bed and the kissing started to grow frantic. It was unspoken but the urgency in their undressing spoke loud enough, they didn’t know when they’d be together this way again and both wanted to be as close as they possibly could to the other.

“I am on top this time.” Ace spoke, halting their movements. They were both naked now and he was straddling the other alpha. He wanted to respect Ace but he just didn’t have the trust to let Ace take him that way, not yet. “Next time, I promise.”

“Now.” Ace protested.

He quickly flipped them over so that Ace was indeed on top of them and then grinded their exposed erections together. “Oh!” Ace bit his lip and closed his eyes, “This isn’t what I meant.” Ace gasped and furrowed his eyebrows, he couldn’t contain his smirk.

“Just let me take care of you, properly.” He grabbed the oil he had bought from the market and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He kept grinding into Ace to distract the alpha while he slid a single finger into Ace, hands scratched at his chest and Ace’s eyes flew open, “I am nervous, it will hurt.” Ace all but whimpered out.

The fact that he had most likely ruined Ace’s first time with his rushed actions hit him hard and he sighed guiltily, “No, no, it won’t. Trust me.” He pushed searched with his finger until he found the small bump that was sure to change Ace’s mind, “See, it doesn’t’ hurt? Does it?” He questioned while Ace squirmed and panted on top of him. “No it doesn’t but.. AH! Marco, please!” Ace pushed back against his single finger, cheeks red.

“Please what?” He teased and pressed a second finger against Ace’s fluttering hole. “Just do it!” Ace whined and so he did.

By the time they had both cum, they were a sweaty mess. Ace was contently resting on his chest, playing with the necklace on his neck and he knew, there was no escaping this anymore. He belonged to Ace now and Ace was his. They may not be able to bond the way an alpha and omega would but it didn’t make their connection any less real. “Come to the castle with me.” Ace looked up at him with pleading eyes and he found himself nodding, there was no way he was letting Ace go without him now.

..

**Luffy**

“As much as I would like to, we cannot cuddle all day.” He kissed Law’s nose and slid off the bed, placing a hand on his stomach. He could feel a movement from inside the belly; it wasn’t strong enough for his hand to feel but it still made him smile. His pregnancy was starting to feel more and more real the bigger he grew and there was no hiding his bump now. “What should I pack?” He asked and walked over to his satchel.

“Anything you wish to keep, we will not return here.” Law rolled off the bed and joined his side, placing a hand over his. Smiling at the affectionate act, he started to pack. Thankfully today was a good day for him, his mood wasn’t everywhere, somedays he literally felt like setting the house on fire but right now he was blissfully calm. That could be the result of crying and his mate’s presence though; actually he was sure of it. He still had concerns of moving to the castle so he started to ask questions as they packed.

“What about the dragons? Do they have a place to stay?” He wanted Gaia comfortable.

“Yes, they will stay at the castle’s oasis. We only need to brief the dragons on what to do and not to do.” Law started to help him pack. “And what is that?” He wondered out loud, Law folded a shirt and then answered him, “My people aren’t used to dragons, so no fire, no eating the livestock or horses, no fighting, my people will not bother the dragons as long they behave.” Law sounded doubtful.

“Well, no promise on the fighting.” He joked, hoping it would lift Law’s spirits. He knew his mate was worried and nervous, even if he didn’t say it. He leaned against Law’s shoulder, giving the comfort he knew Law needed. The alpha smiled down gratefully at him and leaned down, their lips were just about to meet when his brother’s voice broke them apart. “Marco!” His brother sounded pained and he looked toward the door.

“Should we check on that?” He asked and Law looked at him, amusement in his grey eyes. “I think we should pass, let them figure it out,” Law reached down and brought up a royal robe that he had brought from Goa, “Do you want to take this?” It was an innocent question but it reminded him of the pain and sadness he’d felt when he had left his old home and he frowned.

“Maybe not..?” Wouldn’t it be better if he just left it here, if he just forgot his past?

Law smiled softly and started to fold the robe, “If it is sentimental, take it, we can put it away somewhere.” He nodded at Law’s statement and took the folded clothing, his hand clenched the fabric and he held it a moment longer than necessary before putting it into the satchel. “Okay.” He swallowed and they packed silently for a while before he asked another set of questions.

“How did your people respond to the news of me arriving? Do I need to worry about Doflamingo? And what of Sanji, has he returned home?”

Tensing, Law answered, “I haven’t informed the country of your presence yet, and the castle is preparing for your arrival unknowingly. We will confront them together.” Law slid a hand under his shirt, caressing his stomach. His omega nearly purred in happiness. Law frowned and continued, “As for Doflamingo, I have informed him of your arrival and threatened to imprison him should he harm you and the knights were told no one was allowed in our sleeping quarters.” Law sighed and looked away guiltily. “As for Sanji..” Law attempted to remove his hand but he snatched it with his own and held it in place.

“What happened?” Had their talk not gone well? Sanji must have felt so betrayed but surely they could find a way to make this all work. “Is he not happy about.. me?” He tightened his hold on Law’s hand.

“I am afraid not.” Law whispered, the guilt looked like it was starting to overwhelm his mate. “Well that is understandable, I would be upset to.” He admitted and placed his free hand on Law’s shoulder. His mate’s eyes closed, “Luffy there is more to it, there was an altercation between Sanji and me.” What did that mean? What exactly had happened? “Altercation?” He asked.

Law nodded, “We had an argument, words were said and I haven’t spoken to him sense.” Law wasn’t making eye contact with him and his stomach sunk. There was obviously more to the story. “What else? Tell me the truth, I won’t be mad.” He was sure whatever it was, Law had done it in the heat of the moment. He prayed it was something fixable.

It was silent for a moment and he thought Law wasn’t going to tell him but his mate finally spoke, “I struck him, my alpha was in control and..” Law sighed, “I need to apologize to him.” He couldn’t picture Law hitting Sanji and he didn’t want, he wasn’t angry, just disappointed. “Yes, you do.” He wasn’t going to coddle Law, what his mate did was wrong.

“What should we do?” Law whispered.

His chest swelled in happiness, Law was not trying to rule over him as an alpha but wanted to discuss plans with him. It was something his father would have never allowed and he was more confident than ever that Law was the perfect mate for him. “What we are going to do is let Sanji decide his fate. If he wants to go home, we will let him, if he wants to stay, fine and if he wants to run away, we will aid him with his escape.”

Law nodded slowly, “Yes, my Queen.” He looked away before Law could see the blood rushing to his cheeks. It was the first time the term hadn’t made him feel subdued but happy and respected.

..

**Caerus (A/N: The dragons speak through the mind, telepathy.)**

The sand wormed its way between his claws. Uncomfortable he was, in this foreign country but he could handle the sand, it was the strange dragons that came along with the country that seemed to test his patience. _“Would you say that you are muscle or fat?”_ Attis’s shrill voice pierced his mind and though he could block the dragon from speaking to him, he didn’t really want to. He snorted and ignored the white dragon that was engulfed in his shadow.

Where was his human?

_“Personally speaking, I think you tend to be on the fat side, I really do.”_ He looked down at Attis, who was now flipped over onto his back and staring up at him. Did this tiny dragon really think he was fat? He raised a foot, placing it on Attis’s exposed belly, _“Who is fat, tiny one?”_ Attis latched onto his foot with needle sharp claws, trying to initiate a fight. He wasn’t in the mood and looked away from the tiny dragon to Gaia.

His companion was next to Athena, they were in deep conversation, and it annoyed him greatly. _“They are talking privately, we should join them.”_ He shook Attis off and stood, taking the time to stretch his wings before heading in the direction of the she-dragons. _“Surely, they would have asked us to talk if they wanted our input? If you are worried about Athena, do not, she is a tough she-dragon, she is!”_ The sand stirred as Attis rolled over and flapped his wings. Worried for Athena? No, he didn’t care much for her. Gaia shouldn’t be so comfortable with a different race, was all. _“Let us play!”_ Attis cut in front of him, tail lashing and eyes gleaming.

_“No! We are talking, NOW. Come with me, tiny one.”_ His order was absolute and Attis flipped around, strutting toward the others. _“Whaaatever you say, boss, but if one of the she-dragons is unhappy, I will blame it on you, I will!”_

He reached out for the link to Athena and Gaia once he was close enough to the two and their voices immediately started to assault his mind.

_“I can’t stand him! What did he say?! OH, I bet I know what he said!_ ” Gaia’s voice deepened, _“Bow, me, Ares!”_ Her voice went back to its normal frequency, _“HAH! Sounded just like him, didn’t it!”_ Her wings flapped angrily and Athena chuckled deep in her throat, she may have found it funny but he was rather unimpressed with Gaia’s impression of Ares. Gaia was talking again before he could even announce his arrival, _“Bet he was glad it wasn’t ME he pulled that nonsense on! I would have burned him to ashes! Come on, we are dragons not barbarians, does he have no honor?!”_

Athena’s head rose from where it was resting on the sand, her voice was much easier on the mind, _“It was just.._ ” She paused and lowered her head once more, _“That will not happen again.”_

It was time he cut in and put the situation into perspective, _“But it will,”_ All three dragons looked at him, Gaia bared her teeth, Athena sat up, head tilted in interest, Attis took the place by his side, pressing their flanks together, head raised to look up at him. He flexed the muscles on his shoulders and continued talking, _“Visions will not always protect you, not from dragons or humans for that matter that were bred for battle. Your race was not made for such altercations, same as Attis, not a fighting race.”_

Attis leapt to his feet, _“Did quite well against you myself, did I not? It is not always about abilities! You train, you learn!”_

Gaia rolled her eyes, _“Abilities play a big role, I don’t remember Caerus using his fire on you!”_ Attis snarled and turned to look at him, eyes blazing. He bared his own teeth, his chest heating with the urge to spit fire.

_“ENOUGH! We are all friends here, not enemies!”_ Athena was standing now but he kept his eyes on the tiny dragon before him, Attis crouched low, ready to spring but the door opening to the small house cut their conversation short. He waited until Attis looked away to look at the humans emerging as well. Their riders all came out, laden with bags. He trembled at the sight of his human and held back a purr.

“You. Coming?” Athena’s human asked Attis’s.

“Yes. Coming, Ace. Protect.” Attis’s human responded and he perked up. Ace was what they called his human! He focused harder, trying to decipher their strange language, “Ace. Tried. Failed.” Those were the only words he made out and he growled in annoyance, blowing out a puff of smoke. _“ Athena, translate! The humans are talking to fast!”_ He was frustrated but relaxed a little when Athena nodded and leaned forward to listen. She was the best he had seen at understanding human language. “What is problem?” His human asked him, patting his neck. He leaned into the tiny hand, there was no problem, he just wanted to understand what they were saying.

_“The humans are talking about moving to the castle. They want to give us rules.”_ Athena’s voice was full of love and when he glanced over she was nuzzling her human.

_“Rules?! I am a free dragon! My human does not give me rules! He does not!”_ Attis tossed his head.

Gaia snorted, _“He is about to, heard something about not eating horses.”_ The golden dragon sniffed at her human, focusing on the stomach, _“Three humans I must protect.”_ She deemed.

_“But I LOVE horses! I do!”_ Attis cried and nudged at his human who turned to look at the dragon in confusion. _“Marco, I LOVE LOVE LOVE horses!”_

He closed his eyes, considering shutting Attis from his mind; every dragon knew it was impossible to connect to humans. _“I am breaking contact, we must focus.”_ Athena’s voice faded and Gaia’s presence left shortly after. _“As will I.”_ He told Attis.

_“WAIT! Wait- wait! I will be quiet, boss, I wi-.”_

He broke the connection and rumbled happily at the silence in his head. It was time to focus on his human. “Need to behave, No eating-.” He couldn’t understand the next part, “No fighting.” Nonsense came from his humans mouth and then, “fire, hear me boy! Absolutely no fire!” This came out perfectly clear and his human placed a hand on his hip. He nodded in agreement, it was annoying but it was possible but there was still the question of why? These rules seemed unnecessary but he had stopped trying to understand human actions a long time ago, he only wished humans spoke their tongue so it’d be easier to communicate.

As his human packed things onto him, the jumbled noises of arguing came and he looked over to Athena and Gaia’s humans. “Ride with me!” Athena’s human said while Gaia hissed. Athena blocked her human, “Baby!” was shouted and he looked away, it really wasn’t any of his concern. It wasn’t his human.

As they flew, his human spoke, “Caerus. Am scared. War is.. fight. Brother and.. want to strong.. is hard.” His human’s fingers dug into his scales and he pondered the words. His human was scared of war? Fight? With a brother? Gaia’s human? No! He means war is coming! They will be fighting Metis and Apollo! His human wants to be strong! They must train! Excitement started to sizzle through his system. He growled in agreement to his human and blew out smoke. Gaia will not take this well, Metis is her littermate. What was worse was as of right now Apollo would beat him! This is not good at all!

..

**Ace**

They walked to Law’s extravagant castle, surrounded by knights. The knights didn’t ask questions but kept glancing at them suspiciously. The dragons were left at the blocked off oasis and he was relieved they had a place to stay while this mess was dealt with. After going through the front doors they entered the grand hall, it was huge and he was in awed silence at how lavish it was. He was so enraptured at staring at the décor that he hadn’t noticed the danger approaching them until a protective hand was wrapped around his waist and he was yanked closely to Marco’s side.

He looked up to see Doflamingo approaching, his composure was calm but his scent was hostile and their little group got closer together. All four of them stood tall with determination, even Luffy, though it was hatred that fueled him more than determination. The omega let out a vicious growl straight from his chest and leaned against Law possessively. He didn’t know his brother knew what Doflamingo looked like but it seemed he did. He had to admit, now that he could see Doflamingo straight on, Law’s uncle was very intimidating. The knight around them shuffled anxiously. He couldn’t believe this confrontation was already happening and they had just stepped into the castle.

Law wrapped both arms around Luffy to restrain him and Doflamingo rolled his eyes but spoke, “Interesting Company you have. I never thought I would come face to face with two allegedly dead princes.” The words were spoken directly to Law but it was obvious it was meant for all of them to hear. His stomach flipped at the news, he had known his family would do something but death? Wasn’t that a bit extreme? It hurt to know that he truly was cut out of his family’s life but he didn’t let it show, only pressed into Marco for comfort. There really was no coming back from this now though, not for him, not for his family, not for anyone.

“Excuse me.” Law spoke calmly, arms tightening around Luffy.

“Oh you haven’t heard? Perhaps if you’d been here instead of gallivanting around, you’d know that your,” Doflamingo sneered, “mate and his brother are said to be dead,” the man paused and then took a step closer, making them all growl softly, “Don’t tell me you are trying to announce him to the kingdom, do not be foolish nephew, you will only look like a treacherous King.”

If Doflamingo had wanted an explosion from Law he was sourly mistaken, his brother’s mate only walked around Doflamingo with the words, “I said excuse me.” Law’s face was expressionless and he felt proud for Luffy’s mate. It was nice to see a man that had been rumored to be so mentally and physically hurt, not give in to his abuser.

Law led them through a maze of halls, past two guards, and into a sumptuous room. It must be Laws, since it smelled like him and it had the look of a King. “Where do we go from here?” Marco asked once the door was closed. Law sat on a chair and Luffy quickly fell into his lap, letting out a tired yawn. The alpha’s eyes softened and Law placed a kiss on top of Luffy’s head, speaking into his hair, “I am going to give a speech to the entire castle but for it to work the way I am hoping it will, I need to know I have your full support, Ace, Luffy, do you believe my uncle? Would your family declare you dead?”

He nodded, “Yes, they would. Our father is for the people. He would do this to stop a riot from occurring. Though it seems it will cause much more than a riot now.” Now there would be war, he frowned at that and looked at Marco who was leaning against the wall and rubbing his forehead. Luffy looked up at Law, there was sadness and determination in his eyes. “Our family has abandoned us, we will do what needs to be done.”

Marco raised his hand in the air, “But why would Kid come here if he believes you dead?”

“Someone must have tipped him off that we are alive. There is a spy in the country.” He crossed his arms.

“Will your speech really change how we are perceived?” Luffy asked, “What exactly will we be backing up? What story have you come up with?” He tacked on to his brother’s original question. Law looked at both of them and then shook his head, “Before I tell you, I need one other person’s support.” Law’s eyes landed on Luffy and they both shared a look that he couldn’t decipher.

..

**Sanji**

He sat by the window, tracing the healing scab on his neck. Was he truly mated? It seemed like a dream most of the time; it was hard to believe him and Zoro and really bonded, after so long! What a road it had taken them to get to this point and now what? What were they supposed to do? From his window he could see the oasis and he saw the three extra dragons, he knew what was about to happen so it didn’t surprise him as much as it scared him to hear Zoro speaking to someone from the door, “I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Zoro’s scent was already filling the room, overwhelming him and he jumped up from the chair and ran toward the door.

He had expected a knight to be ready to steal him away but it was Law and that was an even more terrifying thought, it sent his omega into immediate panic. “Prince! Forgive him!” He pulled Law into the room and gave a hard push to Zoro, the alpha hadn’t expected the assault and staggered back just enough to where he could slam the door shut with his mate outside. He pressed his body against the wood to hold it shut and stared at Law with wide eyes. “I am sure he means no harm, my heat is arriving you see and-.” Law smiled softly and raised a hand to stop his excuse.

“You bonded with him.” It wasn’t a question but a statement and he slammed his hand hard over the exposed bite mark. “W-Wha-. NO! No, of course not!” He nearly screeched that out and took a breath to calm himself, Law had one eyebrow raised and he started to panic, they were caught already. It hadn’t even been two days. “Forgive us! We will leave, I swear it!” A thud hit the door and tears filled his eyes, “We won’t ask for even a single coin, just let us leave, please! I have been loyal!” He shook his head, flinging his tears away, “I-I TRIED to be loyal! I did but I love him! If you must kill someone, let it be me!” His panic was so intense he couldn’t even register if Law was upset or not, he only knew that he had to keep Zoro safe.

The door was slammed into again and it jolted forward, a terrified sob escaped him, “OPEN THE DOOR!” Zoro roared through the wood. “Law! Please, please! Mercy!” He braced himself against the door, waiting for a blow to hit him or a knife to slit his throat. He didn’t think even praying to the gods was worth it now, it was over for them. “Sanji let me in! I don’t want to hurt you.. LET ME IN! LAW IF YOU TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HIS HEAD, I WILL-. SANJI! OPEN IT. NOW.” The strength of his mate’s command shook him and his placed trembling fingers on the door handle, “Go on, and open it. I need to speak to both of you.” Law said from somewhere behind him and as he opened the door his babbling started in full, “Mercy, mercy, please! Please Law!” His life was over he knew it.

Once he opened the door, Zoro barged in, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him over, dizziness made him groan, “Do not ever do that again!” Zoro pulled him against his chest, placing a hand over his cheek and most of his face. He was pressed tightly into his alpha and slowly calm was starting to fill him, he wrapped both arms around Zoro and wished he could simply crawl into Zoro’s body where it was safe.

“I am not going to harm either of you, I only want to talk.” It was hard to maneuver in a way that allowed him to see Law but once he did, he could see that the alpha had both arms raised in the air, showing he had no weapon. He wanted to beg again for mercy, not believing the words but only whimpered and pressed harder against Zoro. He didn’t think he could have a conversation right now with the mess his mind was in and didn’t mind that Zoro talked for both of them. “You understand why I find that hard to believe?” Zoro asked, voice filled with distrust.

“Yes, I know it may not mean much but I do apologize for touching Sanji, it won’t hap-.”

“For hitting Sanji, you mean.” Zoro interrupted. He curled into Zoro, scared that Law would take offence to Zoro’s attitude and decide killing them would be the best option after all. Law didn’t miss a beat and this time addressed him directly, “Sanji, I am sorry for hitting you, it will never happen again.” He nodded against Zoro’s chest, “I am sorry too, for saying what I did.” He said quietly, hating the tremble in his voice. He wanted to be strong and confident but he just couldn’t, not right now, not yet.

Law spoke quickly and surely, not wasting time and getting to the point of this visit, “Tomorrow will bring many things to light; I wish to discuss everything properly, tonight. If I can help you guys, I will.” Zoro ran a soothing hand through his hair but spoke words that could set him off in a panic, “How can we trust this isn’t a trap?”

Sighing Law walked past them and placed a hand on the door, “I cannot make you trust me but you can trust the fact that as an alpha, I would never put my omega in harm. Luffy will be with me, the meeting will be shortly after dinner, after the sun has set by the oasis. Take your time and think about it.” With that Law left and he pulled away from his mate uneasily. “Do we go?” He asked.

“You know Law better than I do, what kind of man is he? Do you trust him?”

He had to think but slowly he found himself nodding, “I think Law will help us.” He closed his eyes and buried his face into Zoro’s shoulder, “I wish Ceto and Hypnos were here but it can’t be helped.” Their dragons would make him feel so much safer. Before Zoro could answer there was arguing from the hallway. They both went silent to listen.

“You are not allowed in here, my apologies. I cannot disobey the prince.”

“You will listen to-.”

“Doflamingo can I help you?”

“Tsk.”

The voices faded away and he felt frozen in horror at the fact that Doflamingo had been so close just now. If they were found out by him it would be over, there could be no deals made with Doflamingo. “Looks like Law if protecting us from Doflamingo, I suppose it won’t hurt to hear what he has to say.” Zoro muttered into his ear and he nodded quickly, it seemed like that was their only choice.

..

**Law**

The dragons seemed to have gone off hunting, since the oasis was empty but he didn’t mind. Zoro and Sanji were more likely to listen to them without four dragons staring them down. “Will they truly show?” Marco asked from beside him. “I do not know; let us give them a little more time before we begin.” He tried not to sound anxious but he really needed Sanji to make his story come together smoothly, this plan would most likely fail without him.

“You said you needed them for this, is it wise to give them such freedom?” Ace asked and Luffy frowned. “We do not own them Ace, it is better to allow them to trust us then force their compliance.” Luffy crossed him arms and Ace nudged at him affectionately. He smiled at the brothers and then Marco spoke, excitement in his voice, “Someone is coming,” The excitement faded and turned to anger, “Wait, that guy is!” Marco took off running and they all gasp as he tackled Zoro into the sand.

The green haired knight huffed and Sanji cried and jumped back and then came forward again to grab at Marco’s arm. “Luffy, restrain him please before he gets hurt.” He ran for the two wrestling men while Luffy pulled Sanji back and into his arms. “Zoro!” Sanji struggled and Zoro got in a hard punch that sent Marco flying back. He was stunned at how agile Zoro flipped himself and then froze at how the alphas eyes gleamed like a predator hunting prey. Marco struggled to his feet but Zoro had already pounced, knocking them both back into the sand, Marco was strong so it was surprising to see Zoro getting the upper hand so easily, a new idea was forming in his head.

If Zoro trained him for war, there would be no way he would die. Marco spit blood at Zoro and just as the alpha was about to give another punch, Ace appeared from thin air, dagger in his hand. He hadn’t even known Ace owned a dagger but there it was, the steel was pressed dangerously into Zoro’s neck. “One more move towards MY alpha and I will slit your throat.” Ace’s voice was like ice, deadly and cold.

Zoro was panting but otherwise stilled, Luffy still had a hold on Sanji who didn’t seem to be struggling but instead was breathing deeply at the comforting scent of another omega. It had been years since Sanji was in this close a presence of one of his kind, Zoro glanced at Sanji and his eyes filled with anger, “I knew this was a trap!” The alpha spat.

“Law this man was with Doflamingo when they raided my house! He can’t be trusted!” Marco spat with just as much venom. Zoro’s eyebrows furrowed and he blinked at Marco’s reasoning. It wasn’t a bad one but he didn’t believe Zoro was one of Doflamingo’s minions, the alpha was too honorable for that and plus he had come here tonight without a sword. A good show of trust, Doflamingo had probably just ordered Zoro to tag along and the alpha had, unknowing to the truth. “Ace, release him! He is not with my uncle.”

Ace looked doubtful and gave Zoro a deadly glare before removing the blade. Sanji let out a cry of relief and staggered forward as Luffy released him. The blonde omega crashed into Zoro, fiercely hugging him and Marco who was still underneath them grunted in pain.

..

**Sanji**

He kissed all of Zoro’s face, relieved.

A grunt and he yelped as he was pushed up, he looked down at the blonde that had attacked his mate, ready to fight if need be, even if it scared him but the other alpha only looked like he wanted up. As he and Zoro moved off of him, the blonde’s shirt lifted, the pants had been tugged lower due to the wresting and it left a lot of the skin on his hip exposed. To his complete shock he saw a brand, a very familiar brand.

 What exactly was his father’s symbol doing branded on this blond in a foreign country?!

A knot formed in his throat and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sideways V that had one vertical slash through it. The blonde tugged his shirt down and gave him an odd look before walking toward Law. “My apologies, Marco can be rash at times, we only want to talk.” Law helped Zoro and him up. Zoro grumbled, “We are here, talk.” Zoro pulled him closer, face guarded. He looked around as well, taking in first the appearance of Marco, who was whispering something into Ace’s ear, once he assessed Ace he was surprised. The last time he had seen the alpha, Ace had neat short hair, it was now so long it was almost to his shoulders and he didn’t have the poise from being royalty that he used to.

Luffy was the biggest shock to him, the last time they had spoken Luffy was so little that he was nearly two heads taller, Luffy had grown much but was still on the short side, his hair was also longer but not nearly as long as Ace’s and now instead of a flat stomach there was a very round bump. He had known Luffy was pregnant but hadn’t expected him to be this far along. Jealous reared its ugly head at the fact that Luffy was so obviously pregnant, he wanted to be pregnant too but that talk with Zoro had greatly discouraged him.

Law passed his line of vision and took Luffy’s hand in his own. “I am sure by now you are both aware of what we have done. I cannot change what has happened and both of you have all the reason not to trust us but if we do not ban together now, a great peril awaits us all. I had bonded to Luffy before I had met Sanji. We have concealed this secret in hope to not harm anyone but because we thought, I thought, I could fix things myself and now my cousin Kid Eustass has become aware of our mating. Kid means to start a war, knowing him, he will,” Zoro shuffled and made a displeased sound, Law looked straight at them for this next part, “I know this does not concern you specifically.” Law spoke to Zoro, “But it does your mate, his family will never stop hunting him down. I am not going to ask you to go to war for me, what I am asking is your assistance in my plans and training for war, your essence alone gives off warrior.” Law paused and then looked at him, “If you still wish to leave, no one will stop you but if you choose to stay, I will not only create an alibi and alias for you both but I will also give you a ship and enough gold to see you through for the rest of your lives. As much as I would like to give you time to discuss your decision, we need an answer now. We have no time to spare, the night is short and we have much to discuss.”

He looked up at Zoro, he could see they had both come to the same answer. The only answer.

..

**..**

**The thunderous sounds of dragons could not be heard on this day, due to the loud chattering in the grand hall of Flevance. It had been years since the grand hall had been filled with this many people, in fact the last time the grand hall had been filled so, was after the late King’s death.**

**Now eager whispers filled the hall, awaiting the people were for the late King’s absent son’s speech.**

**“Now he decides to speak?” One voice grumbled.**

**“Prince Law and Prince Sanji must be announcing the wedding!” Another squealed.**

**“Hmph! This better be addressing those pesky dragons, I lost a flock of sheep, burnt to a crisp they were!” A voice rasped.**

**“Aye, I too feel the same. I almost lost my prized horse!” A man agreed.**

**“Doflamingo won’t like this.” A knight coughed.**

**“Eh but who cares? We need a change.” Another knight replied.**

**Suddenly an awe of silence fell over the crowd as the late King’s son stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the grand hall.  For his presence was magnificent, omegas and betas swooned at the sight while the alphas gave a nod of respect. As the whispers started to arise once again, two beautiful omegas took each of his side and silenced them all.**

**The foreign omega Sanji has always been praised highly, for his skin is fair and his eyes sparkle blue, his blonde hair made all envious but even his beauty was put to the test by the doe eyed omega to the prince’s right. Even pregnancy suited the dark haired beauty.**

**“Is the Queen not placed on the right?” Someone questioned.**

**“Hush he is about to speak.” Another complained.**

**The crowd looked up with eager eyes as the prince slowly raised a hand in the air, asking for silence.**

**“People of Flevance, I come before you today to finally announce my Queen.” Not an ear in the crowd heard the slight tremble in the prince’s voice, “I present to you, Luffy of the Goa Kingdom.” The crowd was only silent but a moment and then the uproar started.**

**“What of Sanji?!”**

**“Dragon’s son?!”**

**“But Luffy is dead!”**

**The prince one again raised his hand, calming the crowd. “You have all been misinformed. Lies given to you all, to keep the peace, a peace that no longer exist! I was forced into a contract of marriage, when it was known that I was already bonded. This contract not only took away my rights but the rights of Sanji. I was promised my mate would remain unharmed but the moment I sailed from Amphiptere an attempt on my unborn children was made. There was no betrayal, not from my side! I kept my word for the peace of the country and was smite for it!” The prince took a deep breath as he examined his people, “I can see the confusion in your eyes, and you wonder why I have not sent Sanji home if this is in fact the truth, which it is. You can hear the answer to that from Sanji’s own mouth.”**

**The blue eyed omega stepped forward with no hesitation for what the people did not know is that he had spent the entire night practicing this moment with his courtly lover so he would not have the slightest tremble now, “Good people of Flevance, I am honored to be here today and to speak my truth, for your prince does not lie. I was coerced into a contract out of fear. I know you have heard rumors the Kingdom I am from. I stand here now to tell you they are all true. Omegas are treated cruelly where I come from, if I wasn’t royalty my torment would have been much worse. I thank your prince from the bottom of my heart for agreeing to take me, for I truly believe that he saved my life.” The two princes shared a quick glance and embraced, causing the people below to clap softly in acceptance.**

**Unknowing to the people a green haired knight sighed in relief from the shadows and another blonde, larger knight, gritted his teeth in annoyance.**

**The prince smiled warmly, ready to continue addressing his people. “As happy as I am to have helped Prince Sanji. It does not take away the pain I feel at knowing the horrors my mate had to endure,” The prince’s face turned grim and the people turned to look at his side where the tiny, pregnant, saddened omega stood. How could their hearts not be swayed by the sight? “I do not wish to discuss the trails we have overcome to be here today, for it is too painful.” A quiet awe filled the grand hall as the prince took the omega’s hand and placed a gentle kiss upon his fingers, “For the sake of my mate, I would gladly forget this all and move on to happier days but the Goa Kingdom will not allow that to happen, they were adamant about forcing Luffy’s hand in marriage and even after declaring Luffy and his courageous brother Ace, dead, they still want them back. What right do they have?! Luffy and Ace are no longer princes of the Goa Kingdom! They belong to the country of Flevance! Amphiptere is bringing war upon us-.” The prince fell silent and the people whispered respect as the dark haired omega stepped forward and spoke loudly and clearly, his mentioned brother now as his side.**

**“You do not know us; we come from a foreign land. I do not ask you to fight for us but for your future heirs! They have your prince’s blood and they are one of you!” The brothers stepped back and the prince once again captured the people’s attention.**

**“I know I have been absent when it comes to my duties. It has been hard learning to rule without guidance, I too miss my father.” As the grand hall fell silent in respect for the late king who was loved deeply, a blonde seethed in hate. “With the guidance of Ace and Luffy who were groomed for rule, I will fill my father’s shoes! This I promise!” The hall exploded in cheer. “So now I ask you this, will you fight for me, your King, your Queen,” The prince grabbed his mate’s hand and yelled with all his might, “And this country!”**

**Roars of acceptance and approval nearly shook the castle. The knights drew their swords, bringing the points to the stone floor and bending the knee, “All hail King Law!” They cried in unison, for on this day, the prince became a king.**

**..**

**And we are back! Thank you for reading and sorry for any spelling errors!**

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 25**

**Marco**

Not once did he ever think he’d be at a dinner like this, his best friend seated at one end of the table while his abusive uncle sat on the other, each at a head. Law’s face was screwed with displeasure and even though a crown now rested on his friend’s head, he didn’t seem so much a King as he had the other night when he’d made his speech. He could sense his friend’s nervousness but he could offer no reassuring pat or touch. He was a couple seats down from Law, Sanji was between them. Across from him was Ace with Luffy next to him. Both omegas were safely tucked between the three alphas at the table and they all sat as far from Doflamingo as possible.

Food was being rolled out and placed on the table and not even the delicious aroma eased the tension, if anything the food increased it. There was so much, it was overkill. No way would they be able to finish all of this by themselves, all sorts of meats and fruits were in front of him. It was overwhelming. He wondered if royalty always ate this way but one look at Law answered him, this was not normal, his friend’s face was a mix of embarrassment and annoyance.

Doflamingo wasted no time; he started talking before the servants could finish placing the enormous amount of food. “Since you are a king now, I figured you should feast like one.” Doflamingo’s sentence probably sounded sweet to anyone who didn’t know the man but to him it was obvious he was goading Law. The table remained silent and he dug his nails into his thighs, wishing he didn’t have to hear Doflamingo’s voice again in his entire life. If Doflamingo was upset that nobody responded to him, he didn’t show it. Ace and Luffy were both poised, hands resting on their laps. It was easy to see that they were royalty now; they both seemed like different people at the moment. He’d told Ace not to do anything rash before dinner started but it didn’t look like he needed to worry, his lover looked completely at ease. What happened to the hot headed brothers he was used to?

Was he the only one that felt like he was about to jump out of his skin?

He let his gaze travel to the omega next to him; Sanji was staring at his empty plate, blinking rapidly as if he was in a daze. The poor blonde looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. A strange urge to reach out and comfort the omega overcame him and he had to tear his eyes off the tinier human. He was confused by the sudden urge but chopped it down to Sanji being an upset omega. Finally his eyes drifted back to Law who was now in a staring contest with Doflamingo. To everyone else it probably looked like a challenge was happening between the two but he could tell how unsure Law was.

“No thank you for the meal I have prepared for this special occasion?” Doflamingo finally spoke again, the food was now all placed and Law opened his mouth and then shut it, jaw twitching as his teeth grinded together. Doflamingo’s lips tilted into a malicious smile, “Don’t tell me lying has caused you to lose your grace.” The sentence was not whispered and he swiveled his head around to make sure all the servants were gone. To his relief they were alone in the room, if Doflamingo thought he was going to expose them, he was sourly wrong.

“Thank you for the meal.” Law’s voice was tense but respectful. He wanted to snort, seriously? Why were they playing Doflamingo’s game? He knew they had to be cautious and not create any more issues with Doflamingo but thanking the bastard for this obviously spiteful meal just rubbed him the wrong way. Luckily Luffy spoke up and broke his thoughts and the silence before he really did end up saying something, “Let us eat.” Luffy’s voice was light and friendly, all the aggression he had shown Doflamingo the previous day seemed to have vanished into thin air. He just couldn’t understand how everyone seemed to be having such an easier time at this then he was, he always prided himself with being the more reasonable one of the group but ever since he’d come to the castle he’d felt like ants were crawling across his skin, firing up all his nerves and making him anxious.

Luffy was the first to start piling his plate with food and the rest followed, except Sanji that is. Okay so not everyone was having an easy time, Sanji looked like a complete mess. The scent of fear coming from the omega was almost tangible with how strong it was. Law scooted closer to the omega, leaning forward and whispering, “It is okay, go ahead and eat.” The sentence was just loud enough for him to hear and Sanji threw a pleading look at Law, his friend swallowed guiltily but sat back in his seat without another word. With shaky hands, Sanji started to fill his plate. Luffy had watched the whole interaction with expressionless eyes.

Was Sanji seriously this timid or was this a one-time thing? He’d seen how Sanji reacted when they’d all talked the night before but this was just sad. Not even Luffy needed to be coaxed or given permission to eat. He’d like to see someone try and control Luffy that way actually, he was pretty sure the person would lose a finger. He did snort softly now as he pictured Luffy ripping off Doflamingo’s finger. It calmed him down enough that he was able to start eating.

The sound of chewing was all that could be heard for some time, the only person not eating now was Doflamingo. The alpha actually had no food on his plate, audacious as always. Law’s uncle was sitting back in his chair, smirking and watching them, taking an occasional drink from his golden chalice. He could practically see the scheming behind the man’s eyes. “Must be nice to be back in a castle, eh?” Doflamingo seemed to be speaking to Luffy but the omega was eating quickly and efficiently, not looking up, it was Ace who did raise his head, meeting Doflamingo’s stare head on. It made his heart quicken and his hand tighten around his eating utensil. Ace’s chin rose higher so that he was almost looking down on Doflamingo, it was a subtle challenge but it did cause Doflamingo to stop slouching and rise up to meet Ace’s eyes.

 “I care for the company around me more than the place.” Ace’s voice was calm and sure. He was proud of his lover for taking the high road but his heart fell when Doflamingo all but sneered and then addressed Luffy directly. “And you, omega, err, Luffy.” At the word omega Sanji had flinched beside him and when he looked down the blonde’s eyes were filled with unshed tears, the knife in the tiny hand was trembling so badly he was surprised Sanji kept a hold of it. His heart tightened at the sight but the sound of a quiet growl, one he only barely heard made him look at Luffy. The dark haired omega set the spoon in his hand down and then rolled his eyes up slowly; giving Doflamingo the coldest expression he’d ever seen from an omega.

Doflamingo looked a little shocked at the display but quickly hid it by taking a drink. “My brother’s words ring true for both of us.” Luffy lowered his head, not in submission but in challenge, those big dark eyes were locked on Doflamingo and it felt like the room was going to explode from the heightened tension. Law coughed and Luffy immediately fell back into character, eyes bright and innocent. He was almost convinced the whole interaction had been imagined. “How noble.” Doflamingo murmured and then motioned for them to all keep eating. He did not miss the anger brewing in Doflamingo’s eyes and wasn’t surprised when the alpha started talking again, only moments later.

To his horror, Doflamingo had switched targets obviously aiming for the weaker of the two omegas. With a loud sniff, Doflamingo addressed Sanji, “Omega you smell quite different tonight, did you not heed my warning?” At being spoken to Sanji’s knife fell from his hand, clanking loudly against the floor. “I-I-I.” Sanji stuttered and turned toward Doflamingo as if attached from strings, it caused a quivering knee to press against his own and something sparked inside of him. His alpha all but sprung forth from the contact. _I DO NOT LIKE THIS!_ It roared and his whole body tensed at his alphas attempt to take control. “Enough!” He snarled and slammed his palm on the table, not able to control his alpha completely. His body was buzzing with anger and he felt his fingers twitch; he wanted to grab Sanji and drag him from this room, away from danger. He wanted to fight for Sanji’s honor, his blood sang for him to do it but his common sense told him to back down before he was killed by Doflamingo. He didn’t even know Sanji! What was his alpha thinking? He never felt this way about Luffy! As he was having an inner battle Law reached across the table and grabbed his arm, grounding him.

“Excuse me? Who do you think you are talking to?” Doflamingo voice registered in the back of his mind but he didn’t turn to look at the man, his alpha did let out an aggressive growl that was cut short as Ace slammed his fist down on the table. He made eye contact with his lover and Ace’s eyes were screaming for him to control himself, his mate looked absolutely furious actually. “My apologies.” He choked out; keeping his eyes on Ace, he felt like he was going to snap if he looked at Doflamingo so he let himself sink into Ace’s heated gaze. Law’s hand eventually released him as he got control of his alpha and Luffy took on the role of distracting a terrified Sanji. “Hey, you should eat more.” Luffy was leaning across the table, placing things on Sanji’s plate. Sanji wasn’t acknowledging Luffy though, only looking up at him with wide eyes that glistened with tears. His alpha slammed forward again and he took a deep breath. _Eat._ “Eat.” He and his alpha spoke at the same time and he found himself pressing a fork into Sanji’s hand. Why was he so mad and defensive and just plain worried for this omega? It must be because his mate isn’t here.

He swallowed apprehensively, yeah that had to be it. Sanji was panting and looked at the fork before dropping it and scooting closer to Law, eyes flickering toward the food. It annoyed him, “May I be e-excused?” Sanji  whispered to Law. Luffy grabbed onto Law’s arm but looked at him, eyebrows raised. He shrugged because he had no idea what was going on with his alpha at the moment and had no answers to give. “Speak louder, you know better than to be rude, omega.” Doflamingo drawled from across the table and Sanji fell back into his seat, covering his eyes. He couldn’t tell if Sanji was trying not to breakdown or was hiding but it nearly broke his heart. Pieces started to come together and suddenly it all made since why Sanji was behaving this way, he hadn’t given much thought to what was happening to Sanji every time Law left the castle to be with Luffy. Doflamingo must have turned to abuse Sanji when Law was unable to be found. He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from attacking Doflamingo in his anger.

“Uncle,” Law swallowed and then stood, pulling Sanji up by the arm, “That is enough. This dinner has come to an end.” He let out a relieved sigh at that and stood along with Ace and Luffy, they also looked relieved that this dinner was over. His relief quickly faded when he looked at Doflamingo who was still sitting, a cruel smile spread his lips so thin that his teeth were showing. The sight was intimidating and alarming and his heart plummeted when he realized that something was about to happen. He wouldn’t be surprised if this was the reason Doflamingo called for this dinner. “Sanji,” Doflamingo purred the name, “Fill my chalice.” Law’s hand fell in surprise at the request and the rest of them stilled as Sanji looked down, eyes covered by his hair and started to walk over to Doflamingo. The sound of stifling sobs came from behind the hair and Law blinked a few times before rushing forward and pulling Sanji into his arms to stop him.

“We are leaving.” Law said firmly and turned, dragging Sanji along with him.

They hadn’t made it three steps toward the door when Doflamingo’s ominous chuckle filled the room and then a single word left the older man’s mouth.

“One.”

He didn’t know what that meant but Sanji wrenched himself from Law’s arms, dry heaving from fear. The room exploded with the sour scent of fear and he realized that it was not only coming from Sanji, Law’s breath was quickening now and his friend was shaking his head, eyes clenched shut. Ace was suddenly next to him, murmuring for him to remain calm, a strong hand was keeping him in place and he was glad because as soon as he realized that Doflamingo was about to make an example of the two men he lurched forward to attack. Ace kept him in place and he could only watch in complete angst as Doflamingo all but crooned to Law, “Come here Law and bring the omega.” Law’s eyes opened and he groaned at the look in them, the complete submission, his stomach twisted and he felt like vomiting. Tending to the abuse afterward and seeing it happen right in front of him were two completely different things. This was much worse.

 Law grabbed Sanji’s shoulder, eyes looking at the floor and pushed the omega forward. “Law!” Luffy shouted, frustration was evident in the voice. Law paused but the sound of Doflamingo clearing his throat had Law pushing Sanji with urgency, his friend ignoring Luffy. A huff of disbelief came from behind him but before anything could be done, both of the abused were standing in front of Doflamingo, they looked like two little kids in trouble, only a parent would never grin the way Doflamingo was. Law sunk into himself as Doflamingo caressed his cheek, the hand switched from gentle to aggressive so quickly he almost thought he hadn’t seen it happen but he had. The evidence was right in front of him, Law’s crown was now rolling on the floor and his friend was staggering, having trouble standing after the brutal slap he had just received. Law’s cheek was already swelling and a pained groan came from him, Ace tsked from behind him and he heard scuffling. His mate must be wrestling to keep Luffy calm now.

He wanted to fight Doflamingo now that he was free but he felt oddly detached like none of this was real. He’d always thought Doflamingo did this in private only and was now realizing this was much worse than he had thought. Seeing the control first hand was frightening, Doflamingo had Law under his thumb and had no issue showing them that. “You bring this upon yourself.” Doflamingo spat at Law and then lurched forward again but this time his large hand wrapped around Sanji’s wrist and yanked the frightened omega forward. “I said to fill my chalice.” Sanji yelped in fear when he was grabbed but was now nodding quickly while crying.

As Sanji started to pour the wine, he had to turn away, no longer able to bear looking at anymore of the abuse. Luffy was shaking in rage and his eyes were on Law. Ace’s face was pale with shock.

Once they were dismissed they all hurried out, he was sick with the realization that Doflamingo still had control and there was nothing he could do about it.

..

**Luffy**

He was livid.

How could Law let himself be abused?! And how dare his mate pull a vulnerable omega along with him! He could hardly walk with how mad he was, his whole body was trembling, and he was having trouble containing himself as they walked to the room. Law was silent so far and he was glad because he felt if his mate talked right now, he’d blow up. Even placing a hand on his stomach wasn’t helping to calm him down and he let out a long unhappy growl once he and Law were alone in the room, door firmly shut.

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, “Luffy, I know you are upset.” Law’s voice was quiet, barely above a whisper and he shrugged the hand off angrily. “Damn right I am upset! Furious actually! I don’t understand you Law! Not only did you willingly go to Doflamingo and allow yourself to be hurt but you dragged a defenseless, scared omega with you! How do you think Zoro will feel?! Or more importantly Sanji?! You promised to protect him! We went through so much to make you King and you are still allowing Doflamingo to do as he wishes! This is all so frustrating! How can I trust that I won’t be the next one you drag to your uncle to be used as he pleases!” (Not that he would allow himself to be dragged.) He yelled this all in a rush, feeling much better after it was all out. A lot of his anger evaporated with the words and he spun around to confront a dazed looking Law. He immediately knew something was off about his mate, he didn’t recognize the eyes looking back at him.

Law took a hesitant step forward and then all but threw himself back away from his reach, he blinked, startled, Law couldn’t possibly think that _he_ would hurt him. They were mates! “I know I am a screw up,” Law looked around, blinking, eyebrows furrowed, “I know!” The sudden shout from Law made him jump and Law started to back up away from him, shaking his head, “I did this to us, it is my entire fault and I am so sorry.” Law crossed his arms, hugging himself, “Sorry isn’t enough, I know.”

He was startled and distressed by Law’s behavior and he took a few steps towards his mate, his omega was rising, urging him to calm his mate. “Law..” He raised a hand slowly into the air, asking his mate to come closer, “I am not going to do anything, what is going on?” He took a few more steps and Law’s eyes flickered towards his hand distrustfully and then he stumbled back until he was pressed against the door. The rest of his anger faded as he watched Law’s actions. How could he be mad at a person so obviously distressed?

Law gasped, “Doflamingo is just upset because I am being so disobedient. I threatened him, oh no.. no no no.. I threatened him!” Law clutched at his hair, panting, obviously having some sort of panic attack, “Now he has to punish me! Why did I think I could do this without him?! Now you hate me, it’s my fault, all my fault.” Law’s hand went down to clutch at his chest, “I need Doflamingo, he will tell me what to do.” Law was now mumbling to himself and turned around about to open the door. His heart sped up and his felt sick hearing these words come from Law’s mouth, he only knew that he couldn’t let Law run off to Doflamingo and he found himself yanking Law away from the door by his wrist before he could think of a better way to approach this.

“Law! Look at me!” His voice was louder than he meant it to be and Law flinched away from his touch. His stomach twisted and his omega was growing increasingly upset, making it harder for him to focus and think. He immediately let go of Law’s wrist and took a deep breath, releasing his most soothing pheromone, “Hey, it is okay.” He cooed, “Let’s just go sit on the bed, deep breaths.” He timidly placed a hand on Law’s forearm and encouraged him away from the door. Law’s eyebrows furrowed, “Are you going to punish me?” Law looked at the bed cautiously but inched towards it as if accepting whatever fate was waiting for him. It made him feel horrible like a monster and he would never understand how Doflamingo enjoyed this kind of thing.

“What? Law of course not! You aren’t thinking straight.” He had no idea that Doflamingo had this kind of effect on Law. This was completely out of his range of knowledge. He had no idea how to deal with this kind of thing and knew he was going to need help. The hold Doflamingo had on Law was much stronger then he’d thought, he should have taken Marco’s words more seriously, he couldn’t help feeling this was his fault. Instead of listening to Law he had immediately jumped to anger and yelling. He didn’t even recognize the man beside him. A stranger with his mate’s face.

He gasped as Law’s knees suddenly gave in and his mate fell to the floor, kneeling beside him. “I can fix this, let me talk to my uncle, I know he will help me! Us! I just have to apologize and then-.” He covered Law’s mouth in desperation. He couldn’t hear any more of this or his heart would break. Law stared up at him with glazed over eyes and he slowly removed his hand, “Okay, Law, I will bring him. Don’t you dare move.” It hurt to lie to Law and it hurt even more to see Law’s shoulders sag in relief at the mention of bringing Doflamingo. He felt sick and dirty and hurried to the room across the hallway, he knocked twice, while keeping an eye on his door, making sure Law didn’t bolt. His omega was just as confused as he was but he tried his best to keep calm.

Ace was the one who answered the door and he almost groaned in frustration, he needed Marco, not his brother. “I need Marco.” His voice was high pitched with stress and Ace tilted his head, frowning. “For?” Ace was pushed to the side before he had to answer and Marco was now looking down at him with grim eyes. “Is it Law?” Marco looked like he already knew but he nodded in confirmation anyway, he didn’t trust his voice anymore, his throat had a big knot of emotion swelling up in it. Marco pushed past him, sprinting to the Law’s door and sliding inside quickly. He turned to follow, Ace at his heels. “Just Marco.” He croaked out, his eyes were starting to brim with tears of stress and hurt but he still felt the urge to protect Law. He didn’t need more people than necessary seeing his mate this way.

“Luffy..”

“Just. Marco.”

Ace nodded reluctantly and he hurried to the room, not surprised to see Marco knelt down in front of Law. He settled himself against the wall and watched as Marco removed Law’s hands from in front of his face, “Who are you?” Marco murmured, squeezing the hands. He felt useless; he had no clue how to help. “I-. Your friend?” Law’s eyes flashed with some sort of recognition and Marco smiled briefly. “Yes but you are so much more, an alpha, a royal, a King.” Law shook his head at this, biting his lip. It looked like Law would rather be anything else then those three things. Marco let go of Law’s hands and instead placed a hand on Law’s cheek. “I know you are scared. We all are but after all we have been through, I know we can make it through this. You are strong Law, you can pull yourself together, you don’t need Doflamingo, you have us.” Marco motioned for him to come forward.

He was nervous but came forward; all the while Law was shaking his head. His mate was either denying things or trying to shake something out of his head. Marco took one of Law’s hands and placed it on his belly, where their babies were growing safe and quickly. Law stilled, “Only we can protect these babies, not Doflamingo. The safest hands are our own.” Marco spoke confidently and Law slowly looked up, not at Marco but at him. Their eyes connected and he felt the bond between them flare. “I- ugh.” Law groaned and his head dropped, his mate started to tug at his hair as if he was in terrible pain. He quickly dropped beside Law, taking his hand and squeezing. He wanted his mate back.

Words came easier for him now, “You are my alpha, I believe you are stronger than all of this, I forgive you for what happened at dinner. I would never hate you, Law, I-.” His words got choked off because what he had wanted to say wasn’t true, he wasn’t ready to say those three words yet, that step was not one he was ready to make so he quickly changed what he had planned on saying, “I accept all of you, whatever demons plague your thoughts, beat them and take control.” He looked at Marco for reassurance that he spoken the right words and Marco gave him a quick, subtle nod. Law started to pant; eyes clenched tightly shut, “It is hard to- ugh.” Law groaned and he held in a sigh of relief that Law’s voice was returning to its normal tone, “I can’t just will the thoughts away, it is like a sickness. I am broken.” Law whimpered the last few words but his mate was breaking through and that was what mattered right now. The words were bleak but they were Law’s own.

Marco softly touched Law’s bruised cheek, “We are all broken, it doesn’t mean we can’t mend things, ourselves included. We will do it together.” Marco pulled Law into his chest, holding him tightly and Law took a deep shuddering breath.

A lot of time passed before Law finally spoke, “O-Okay, yes, okay. I-I’m fine now, I am okay. I just need to lie down for a while.”  Law’s voice was laced with exhaustion and when Law gathered the strength to pull away from them, he stumbled to the bathroom instead of the bed. He watched with concern as Law closed the door and guessed that his mate needed a moment to be alone before heading for bed.

Marco looked worried too and ran a hand through his hair, “I am sorry you had to see that Luffy, it is partially my fault. I saw the look in Law’s eyes when Doflamingo pulled his little stunt but I thought your presence would have stopped an attack. I shouldn’t have ignored my best friend.” Marco looked at him, eyes swimming with pain, “I hope this wasn’t too shocking. I did warn you that Law’s mind is damaged. Doflamingo conditioned him since a young age.” Marco bared his teeth for a moment and then let out a soft sigh, “Thankfully Law was able to come out of it rather quickly this time, which is progress. We just need to be patient; things won’t always be this way.” Marco looked sad but hopeful. It was shocking to hear that this wasn’t a first time thing for Law but he hid his shock before Marco could see it.

He thought for a moment and then responded, “This might sound strange but I am glad I got to see this. I feel like I understand things a little better and should this happen again,” He prayed it wouldn’t, “I will be able to handle it appropriately. There is no sorry to be said. This is Doflamingo’s entire doing. This is the web he spun and it will take time to free Law from it. I can be patient.” He looked toward the bathroom door; he’d get his mate away from Doflamingo’s clutches one way or another, if Doflamingo thought this would deter him in some way. He was wrong, this only made him stronger.

..

**Sanji**

He counted the cracks in the stone wall as he gained his composure, his fingers dragged along the cool wood of his bedroom door but he couldn’t enter his room yet. Not until he was in control of his haywire emotions. Zoro finding out about this dinner was a huge no, it’d only cause his mate to fret and worry. They needed this deal with Law to work out, they needed the money and safety, surely war wouldn’t take that long to come and then they would leave before the fighting started. He could make it that long, pouring some wine really wasn’t that big of a deal or so he told himself. “It wasn’t that bad, I am fine. I can do this.” He lied quietly to himself and took one more deep breath before pushing into his room where Zoro was surely waiting.

As soon as the door clicked shut he was swept off of his feet, a strong arm rested under his buttocks, holding him up by his thighs and the room spun as he was disoriented from how fast he’d been lifted into the air. Screaming entered his mind for a panic induced second but green hair quickly chased away all his confusion and the scent of mate, of safety, had him nearly purring in relief. “Welcome back, beloved.” Zoro’s baritone voice filled the room. He looked down as his eyes focused and was greeted by his widely smiling mate, his own lips tugged up in a smile and he slid both his arms around Zoro’s neck.

Zoro turned his head just enough to kiss his arm and his heart sped up at the sight. “Can you welcome me this way every time?” Zoro’s eyebrows rose at his question and his arm was nipped at softly. “I can do whatever you ask of me.” He gasped as his was pressed closer into Zoro’s body and then bit his lip when Zoro walked them over to the bed, he was deposited on top of the soft sheets and then bounced as Zoro dropped down beside him.

“How was dinner?” Zoro asked while grabbing him with one hand and rolling him over so they were pressed flush together. The omega inside him seemed to slump in relief and he prayed that the scent of fear was suppressed enough that Zoro wouldn’t question it. Straight out lying to Zoro was not an option so he settled with a very dull version of the truth, “Not great but nothing is great when Doflamingo is involved. What is important is that I made it through and I would rather not relive it.” He frowned and pressed tighter into Zoro’s side, burying his face into Zoro’s neck. The scent relaxed him greatly.

“Did you at least eat?” Zoro asked. His stomach was pressed onto and he felt a jolt rock his body as his omega took control of him, he shuffled away from the pressure nervously and looked down to see what had assaulted him. Zoro was in a similar position as he was, on the opposite side of the bed, hand extended. He blinked, stunned by what had just happened. His omega had retreated from Zoro’s hand on his stomach and it looked like Zoro’s alpha had also taken control for a quick moment. There was no other reason why Zoro would have also skidded away from him. They both looked at each other in confusion and slowly he inched forward until he was once again pressed against Zoro’s side. The hand came down slowly this time but when Zoro pressed his stomach again nothing happened.

“N-No. I didn’t eat.” He mumbled, deciding not to mention the strange situation that had just occurred. Honestly he didn’t want to think too much into it because he would somehow convince himself that something was wrong with his bond to Zoro and that wouldn’t help his nerves. All of this had been a strange day and the dinner was probably still messing with his omega that had to be what it was. “Uh want me to get you some food?” Zoro asked after clearing his throat. The atmosphere of the room had become awkward and he nodded eagerly, hoping Zoro leaving for a moment would help clear the air. “Yes, please.” He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hungry and he gave Zoro a quick kiss and then sighed in relief when his mate rolled off the bed to get him food.

Zoro wasn’t gone long and he was still sitting on the bed, lost in thoughts when his mate came into the room with a trey of fruits and cheese. “This is all I could get.” Zoro climbed onto the bed, placing the trey between them, he gave a smile of appreciation. “It is more than enough.” He said honestly, while he was hungry, he was still nervous and he didn’t think he’d be able to stomach a lot of food. He grabbed a piece of cut fruit, letting his fingers trail over the slimy texture before stuffing it into his mouth. He needed to divert Zoro before he brought the dinner back up or that strange incident. After swallowing he asked the only thing he could think of, “What do you think of the others? Will you be able to train Law in time?”

Zoro’s mouth opened in surprise and then closed as his mate seemed to think the question over, very seriously. “It depends on Law. If he is dedicated, if he has any former training,” Zoro looked skeptical at that, “I will try my best but the body type Law has and the lack of a sword isn’t a promising sign, even Ace carries weapons and he is no longer a prince.” Zoro shrugged. “That’s true.” He murmured, taking another bite, this time of cheese. He stomach growled impatiently and he was expecting Zoro to joke about the sound but when he looked up his mate’s eyes were distant and a faint gleam of excitement was in their depths. While he was worried, it seemed Zoro was rather stoked about training Law.

Zoro continued talking without any prompting, “Ace needs no training,” Zoro smirked, “That boy is lethal, don’t let him fool you, his form was perfect. Even though he is a little out of practice, he’d give me a challenge.” Zoro huffed and he thought of the other night when Ace threatened Zoro, he had no idea how Zoro picked up so much information just by the way Ace was standing but he took his mates word for it. After all, Zoro was trained for battle while he was not, “It makes me wonder if Luffy received similar training.” Zoro pondered. He chewed the inside of his cheek at the thought of that, Luffy had seemed strong when he restrained him, how lucky Luffy was. He’d never been given the option to learn how to fight.

His thoughts were interrupted as Zoro pushed another piece of fruit into his mouth, he chewed the sweet mush and looked at Zoro but his mate seemed to still be thinking and had unconsciously fed him. “As for that blonde, he is scrappy but strong,” Zoro’s eyes narrowed, “There is just something about him, I can’t put my finger on it though. The way he fought me, the look in his eyes, it was all so familiar.” Now that Zoro mentioned it, Marco had seemed familiar even at the dinner tonight. He thought back to the brand on Marco’s hip. It was the brand that the generals of his father’s army had, he was sure of it. The subject hadn’t come up with Zoro yet but he was sure his mate would know for sure if what he saw was true. It just didn’t make sense, why would Marco have that branded on him?

“What are you thinking, beloved?” Zoro reached over, resting a hand on top of his own. He blinked as he returned to reality and threw Zoro a sheepish look, “It’s just, don’t freak out okay? I am not even sure if what I saw was true.” He bit his lip and didn’t continue talking until Zoro promised he wouldn’t overreact, “Marco’s pants were pulled lower when you were fighting him and I saw or I think I saw my father’s brand. The one all the generals have.”

Zoro tensed but remained calm, “Are you sure of this?”

He shook his head, “Like I said, I am not certain but rarely are my eyes deceived. I have seen that brand my entire life.” To his surprise Zoro relaxed and took a bite of cheese, “I know all the generals and that blonde was not one of them, it had to be a mistake of the eye, Marco is a long term friend of Law. He can’t be someone your father sent.” Zoro chewed the cheese while speaking, seeming to ease as the words passed his mouth. He knew what Zoro said was logical and made sense but he just couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right.

“I know it makes no sense but I believe what I saw.” He grumbled, not willing to back down so easily.

“If it makes you feel better, I will keep an eye on him.” Zoro promised and he nodded, slightly relieved. He told himself he was being paranoid but it didn’t help, he just had a feeling that he knew Marco, that there was some sort of connection between them. He had felt it at the dinner but he didn’t bother bringing it up to Zoro. Jealousy was an emotion that was not needed and Zoro would get jealous if he tried to explain what happened at dinner. It hadn’t been romantic or sexual, he wasn’t even attracted to Marco but there was something there, something deeper. He bit his lip in frustration, not able to place the feeling.

“We should ask Law to allow us to retrieve our dragons; they will need to train for war. Just in case.” Zoro spoke and his thoughts immediately flew to Ceto. How he missed her! “They can’t be out in the open.” He agreed and then started to bounce in excitement at the thought of having his dragon back. Zoro eventually started to laugh at his antics and crossed the space between them to shove another piece of fruit into his mouth.

..

**Ace**

He sat on the window’s ledge, legs hanging out. Caerus was flying close to the castle; occasionally coming close enough to sniff and blow heated breath on him. “I don’t like it here.” He eventually spoke to his dragon once Caerus was close to him again. This place was tense and unsafe, so of course he didn’t like it here. They’d only been here a total of two days and things were already becoming a mess. Caerus perked up at this and then turned so that he was able to access his back, ‘Get on! Let’s go then!’ His dragon seemed to be saying and he sighed sadly, “There is nowhere to go.” Caerus didn’t seem to like that and blew very hot air at him causing him to flail and fall back into the room, legs straight up in the air.

Marco entered the room at this exact moment, eyebrows raised. Perfect, stupid dragon, he quickly scrambled up, wiping at his shirt and pants and pretended that he wasn’t just on the floor. “Well? Everything okay?” He questioned and closed the distance so that he was standing directly in front of Marco. Shrugging his lover evaded the question, “Why are you on the floor?” Marco looked up at the wall. Obviously his lover didn’t want to talk and he had to roll his lips together to stop himself from pushing the answers from the alpha. He wanted this to work out with Marco and that meant he needed to control himself. He could give his mate space when it was needed, he could be supportive without being pushy. He knew he could!

“Caerus blew air at me.” He answered.

He thought for a moment on how to make Marco who was obviously upset feel better and tentatively ran a hand up Marco’s arm and then he took a step closer so he could rest his head on Marco’s chest. This was comforting right? His cheeks started to heat up but he already committed to the act and stayed stiff against Marco. The room fell silent and then Marco burst out laughing, he pulled away and gave an incredulous look at Marco. Why was his mate suddenly doubled over with laughter?! It was better than being upset he supposed.

Marco’s hand came up to pat the top of his head, “Thank you my doting omega.” His face felt like it was burning at the statement and he pinched hard at Marco’s side.

“Shut up! I was trying to be supportive!”

Marco’s body shook with more laughter, “You’re adorable.”

 He crossed his arms, pouting but was glad Marco was feeling better. Now he needed to change the subject before he died of embarrassment. “We need to talk about dinner.” He chewed on his lip as Marco’s laughter died down. His lover rolled his eyes, “What about it? You already know Doflamingo is mental and that Law is unhinged, the only thing we learned is that Sanji is as meek as they come and there really isn’t much to say about that.” Marco started to remove his clothes, getting ready for bed.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, “True as that is, I was not talking about them,” Marco frowned and pulled off his shirt, “Marco what were you thinking challenging Doflamingo?! You tell me to behave myself and then you go and put yourself in danger!” He’d never seen Marco be so careless and he narrowed his eyes, waiting for an answer.

Marco paused, pants halfway pulled down, “I grew up being preyed on,” Marco started talking and finished tugging his pants on before continuing, “I just couldn’t stand to see another person treated that way.. Not when it was happening right there in front of me.” Marco sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him apologetically. They had talked about Marco’s past before and he could sympathize but something about Marco’s explanation just didn’t make sense to him.

“I don’t understand why you didn’t step up to defend Law when he was called then, was it because Sanji is an omega?” He walked over to stand in front of Marco, jealously nipped at him but he restrained the feeling. Marco was his and Sanji was bonded, there was no reason to be jealous. Marco wasn’t able to respond and he started talking, his voice unsure, “It’s just you always seem to assess things before you do them.. At dinner it was as if you just let your alpha control you and jumped to defend Sanji, regardless of the consequences. I am not upset you defended another but you are merely a commoner here, if Doflamingo wanted to he could..” _kill you._ He couldn’t say the last two words and his throat tightened at the thought of losing Marco.

Confusion flashed across Marco’s features but he finally started talking, “I know, you are right. I don’t know why I did that. It won’t happen again. I swear, I want to avoid danger as much as you do.”

He was relieved by Marco’s words but before he could respond to them he was suddenly yanked forward by his hips, Marco’s face had turned from remorseful to mischievous. “Let me make it up to you.” Marco lifted his shirt, speaking against his bare stomach. The heat from Marco’s breath made his heart quicken and a bolt of lust went straight to his crotch. Light kisses were placed along the exposed strip of skin, all the way to his navel and his breath hitched as Marco’s hand came up to palm at his crotch. Leave it to his mate to divert the conversation this way, he wanted to reprimand Marco but he couldn’t bring himself to stop the pleasant feelings that were starting to assault him.

“Does that mean I am on top?” He questioned, unable to help himself. He wanted so badly to be inside Marco, to lose his other virginity to the alpha. A messy kiss was placed on the bulge growing in his pants and his head fell back, “I have something else in mind.” Marco murmured and started to tug at the strings holding his pants up. When his erection finally sprung free, a kiss was placed on the head and he moaned at the exquisite feeling. “O-Oh.” He moaned, Marco’s intent finally reaching him. Another kiss was placed on the shaft of his penis and he couldn’t bring himself to complain.

..

**Law**

He laid on his bed, back turned to Luffy. The thought of making eye contact was intolerable, he was ashamed of his actions and even though his memory was dim and blurry, he could still remember it. The fact that he let Luffy see him that way was awful; he’d thought he was stronger. Why did he have to be this way? Tears sprung in his eyes and he fought the urge to cry because he really didn’t need any more pity from Luffy. This was bad enough.

Arms gently circled around him and Luffy’s stomach pressed into his back as he was spooned and embraced from behind. It helped calm him but he couldn’t fathom this situation, “Luffy..” He croaked out and Luffy kissed the back of his neck, crooning softly, he listening to his mate, letting Luffy bring him back from the dark place he was in. “We don’t have to talk about it. Just know I am here for you.”

He relaxed, grateful for Luffy’s presence and words. Sleep finally started to overcome him.

..

**Ace**

A couple of days had passed since the dinner and he followed behind Marco into a room that looked like it was meant for planning, much like the room he had studied with his two brothers in as they grew up. Law was talking to Smoker about sending words to the other army bases around the country, Marco had explained to him that there were seven bases total including the castle they were in. Commanders like Smoker ran the other six and when times like this came, the rest of the army was called in to the main castle. Apparently three bases were to immediately come to the castle while the other three stayed at their post and watched for the Amphiptere army’s arrival. There was no telling where the ships would land so it made sense.

Once that talk was done, Zoro and Smoker started to discuss the training schedule with Law. Marco joined in to that conversation and he opted to watch Luffy instead of listening to the conversation, it didn’t really concern him anyway. His brother was much more interesting with how strange he was acting. For some reason Luffy kept orbiting around Law, walking toward the right side of Law and then quickly switching and going all the way to Law’s left. As time passed Luffy started to stray further on each side and he furrowed his eyebrows at the strangeness. When Luffy suddenly paused and let his gaze settle past Zoro, he figured out the reason for the behavior.

Sanji was no better than his brother, the omega was doing the exact same thing behind Zoro and he hummed in surprise when it occurred to him that the omega’s were sizing each other up and were gradually making their way closer to each other. Sometimes it seemed they were doing it unconsciously and at other times it seemed they were doing it purposely, especially when they met each other gazes. Eventually the two omegas met in the middle, settling between their two alphas. He was even more surprised when they sniffed subtly and then pressed against each other. They didn’t talk, just stood next to each other, pressing their sides firmly together.

He wasn’t sure how omegas worked, Luffy, Koala, and his mother were the only omegas he had really come to know but this was going to be interesting, that was for sure.

..

**Kid**

He was almost home; he could sense it in the air and temperature. It was relieving and intimidating to finally be home. His nerves weren’t comforted by his dragon’s strange behavior. Ever since they had left Flevance, Ares had been shaking his head, growling, and making strange noises. Clicks, chirps, even an occasional twitter, this wouldn’t be that strange except his dragon never made these noises before. Once Ares got so riled up that he lashed his tail and broke off a part of the ship. What exactly had happened to his dragon at Law’s country? What would shake his dragon this badly?

“I take it the meeting with Law did not go well?” Killer asked, very hesitantly. He sneered as the bitter memory surfaced. “Took you long enough to ask.” He snapped, the anger inside him was started to boil and his hands clenched into tight fist. Oh how he wanted revenge. “You are not the easiest to approach, my prince.” Killer admitted.

“Tsk, Law is a dead man.” He growled

“Is it wise-.” He raised a hand in the air, cutting Killer off. He usually valued the man’s opinion, especially since he was basically raised by Killer but right now he did not want to hear it. “Do not question my decisions and you will not go to my father when we get home. I will talk to my parents. Alone!” Killer bowed at his request.

The sight of land came into view and Ares took off, flying towards it.

..

**Hephaestus**

His human sat in a big chair, legs spread, red hair glinting in the sun, he was very unhappy. The human had been unhappy since Ares left with the smaller red haired human. It did not concern him, he was rather happy his human was in such a vile mood since it caused the man to become even more brutal. He silently thanked Ares; his mouth was watering, as he looked away from his human to the four prisoners dangling from their wrist in front of him. They were tethered to a long wooden beam, three males and one female.

His stomach rumbled and he could already taste their soft flesh.

Sighing, his human stood and repeated the words that he has heard so many times he knew them by heart, “For your crimes, you are all sentenced to die.” His human nodded to him and then sat back down, looking bored, and he inched forward in excitement. Good thing Ares was gone, that meant more for him. As he grew closer to the shivering, crying people, one of the tiny men started to plead, “Please! Please, please, please, please!” He’d been busy sniffing each person but now his head was snapped toward the louder of the humans.

That would be his first victim, the puny human. Such a weakling. He sniffed once more at the pleading man and then closed his jaws around the man’s leg. His teeth sunk straight through the flesh and he easily yanked he leg off. Blood squirted on his snout and he let the dismembered limb rest on his tongue, enjoying the taste to the limit before swallowing it. The man had stopped pleading and was now staring down at his missing leg, eyes wide. The little human suddenly lurched forward, throwing up. He let out a pleased rumble at this and bent forward to rip the man in half, savoring the taste of the larger portion of meat.

His eyes slit in satisfaction and he was rudely interrupted by a scream. The woman next to his first victim was screaming now, pulling against her binding. She will be next. He swallowed the flesh in his mouth and then quickly ate the remaining portion of the man, leaving dangling hands behind. As he crunched the bones in his mouth, partially playing with his food, he looked back at his human. His rider lifted one eyebrow at him and then yawned. This urged him to eat a little faster and he settled in front of the screaming female. To his disappointment the acrid scent of pee hit his nostrils as he sniffed her.

This one would have to be quick, the taste would be tainted. Quickly he ripped the women in half, swallowing the lower half of her body. Her shoulders remained with her head rolled back, she was still twitching and he watched in interest for a moment before moving on, not bothering to finish her. The other two males were both silent, eyes glazed over. They have accepted death. He sunk his teeth into the first one and then released the man because a loud thud had sounded behind him.

He turned to inspect the noise and growled with distaste at Ares who was now behind him. His human was standing now, eyes narrowed, he watched as his human stalked off toward the castle. A link was made with Ares and he lashed his tail impatiently. He wanted to eat. “Better you go protect your rider from mine, my human has not been happy.” He was agitated and hoped Ares got the message and flew off. The red dragon did not; instead he sat and started talking.

“My human can handle himself. We need to talk.” Ares deep voice was slowly ruining his meal.

“Eating.” He huffed, since that wasn’t obvious to the other dragon. He let out an annoyed growl and tried to break the link in his mind. Ares halted the break, keeping them connected, it caused enormous pain to swim in his mind and he snarled, stalking forward. Disrespectful brute, that’s all Ares was. Ares lip rose, showing off his teeth and he stopped his attack. He was not foolish, Ares was stronger than he.

“I do not want to talk.” He insisted and the bleeding human beside him screamed. In his anger he swiped the human off the beam, slamming the man into the ground and turning him to stone. What a waste of meat. This was ruining his appetite. He may as well give up and listen to Ares.

He sat with a huff and Ares followed suit, only the red dragon looked out toward the sea, eyes distant with thought. “The dragon with the visions showed me something.” Ares said. What would that witch show that could possibly bother Ares? He lifted his head, curious and rumbled for Ares to continue. Ares growled at the water ahead of them. “Get on with it.” He encouraged.

“I saw many deaths, a great war and in the middle of it all was our humans. Even you met your match, a black and green dragon showed you no mercy.” Ares eyes narrowed, “I saw my human crying and your human was-.”

“Enough!” He did not want to hear anymore, especially about his human, “The witch lies; we cannot trust the words of an enemy!” His chest shook with the force of his snarls.

“I do not believe she was lying.” Ares spoke remorsefully. They both fell silent; he’d never seen Ares so talkative, serious, and worried before.

“And what of you?” He asked gravely, “Was your fate revealed?”

Ares shook his massive head, “No, she was unwilling to show me, even when I threatened her,” Ares let out a very quiet purr, he’d never heard his friend purr and he blinked with interest of what Ares would say next, “But I stole a glimpse.” If Ares was a human, he would surely be grinning from ear to ear, “I will be responsible for one of her comrade’s deaths, I saw my claws coated in blood, I saw the light leave my victim’s eyes, and blood was dripping from my teeth.” Ares eyes looked glazed with bloodlust and he wished he could have witnessed what Ares had seen.

He got control of himself and swallowed the saliva that had formed in his mouth, “Regardless of what is true, you were not wrong when you said war is coming. I can feel it in the air, the tension is growing. We must watch our backs.” He tasted the air, yes, he always knew when war was coming and it was very close now.

“Yes.” Ares grunted, seeming to turn back into his old self. He watched as Ares clawed at the dirt in anticipation, his friends eyes flashed with the hunger for war. “Finish this human off, my appetite is gone.” He lifted himself into the air and flew up and over the cliff they were on. He let his claws drag in the sea below him, his thoughts busy with what Ares had said. He knew a few green dragons but only one black dragon, his lip twitched in anger. He would kill Caerus, if it came to it. If Caerus betrayed their homeland, he would be the one showing no mercy.

..

**Kid**

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous and a little fearful. His parents were not the ones to upset and he was sure that he had greatly disappointed by leaving without notice. That was why he was now standing in front of their door, licking his lips nervously. He just had to get this over with. Gathering his courage his opened the door and then-

_Smack_

His head snapped to the side and his cheek exploded with pain, he focused on breathing threw his mouth, controlling his alpha. Once he was in control he slowly turned to look down at his mother, her face was screwed in anger but her eyes were filled with relief. He swallowed thickly, “Mom..” He rasped and then he was slapped again, this time on the other cheek.

“How could you?! Do you have any idea how worried we have been?!” His mother was now pulling him into a hug, seeming to have gotten her anger out and he looked past her shoulder at his father who was standing with his arms crossed, his father’s piqued face made him want to leave the room. He felt like a naughty child all over again. His mother was still talking in his ear, “Our only child gone for over a week without a word! Nobody knew of your whereabouts! We almost convinced ourselves you ran from your duties but we know you are not that idiotic so explain this to us now!” His mother pulled away from him, wiping at her tear filled eyes.

“Dad.” He looked for help from his father but he knew it was a lost cause. His father raised a single hand in the air; it was shaking with barely contained anger. “Answer your mother before Killer is hung for treason. I am close to snapping son, very close, so SPEAK.” He flinched at his father’s tone and paled at the mention of Killer being hung. He understood their worry; he was the only child they had been able to conceive. His mother was a beta and he was their miracle child. It took another moment to gather more courage; he then stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind him.

He groaned and then started talking, this had to be done. “I sailed for Flevance.”

“Why would you go there?” His father looked incredulous, “Do not tell me it is because of that blonde omega.” His father rolled his eyes and he stiffened. He had once wanted Sanji so badly he had begged for the omega’s hand, that was until his father convinced him Luffy was the better option but still that’d been years ago and he was surprised his father still remembered the incident. He quickly shook his head before his father got the wrong idea, “I had heard rumors of Luffy, I was told he was still alive, hidden away in Flevance.” His father’s nostrils flared at this.

“What did you find? It had better be good since your mother and I had to lie to Dragon about why you could not attend the funerals. Was your fool of a mission worth it? Was it worth putting your mother through so much worry and pain? Was losing her dragon not enough for you? You also had to make her fear losing her only child?” His father’s words kept adding guilt onto his shoulders and he was starting to feel like he was drowning but he didn’t regret his choice to go to Flevance.

“I apologize for my actions but you would have never permitted me to leave!” He protested.

His mother grabbed his shoulder’s giving him a good shake, “Of course we wouldn’t have!”

“There are procedures to follow, seriously Kid. What were you thin-.” He cut his father off by blurting out, “It is the truth! Luffy lives!”

Both his parents fell silent in shock.

“You saw him with your own eyes?” His father asked, seeming doubtful. His mother on the other hand was growling, her eyes were filling with rage. “No. Law admitted to taking him!” His parents had to believe him, they had to! His father turned his head to the side, “I received no word of Judge’s son returned.” His father murmured.

“He has both.” He grumbled.

His mother was suddenly between them, her whole body trembling with anger, “He hoards two Amphiptere omegas?! Why has Dragon done nothing?! Why were we lied to?!” His father shook his head, “Something is not right, this cannot be true.”

His mother took a step toward his father, on his side now. He let out a breath of relief. “Do you not trust our son? When has he ever lied?! This is no joking matter! What kind of King hides behind a lie! You will confront Dragon or I will!”

“Makino, my Queen, it is not that simple..”

He crossed his arms, disappointed, “Father I have never known you to be wary of confrontation.”

His father stared daggers at him, “Wary? This is what it is to be a king! I am trying to clean up your mess,” He blanched, HIS mess?! His father kept talking, “Taking action and controlling the reactions. Thinking things through is not wariness. It is control. We cannot have a battle with Dragon’s Kingdom; it needs to be our country against Flevance.” His father walked over, placing a hand on his and his mother’s shoulder, he couldn’t help but stare at his father’s scar when they were this close to each other. It screamed how much battle his father had seen, the power his father had. “Yes, my impatient family, I will confront Dragon, I believe your word, son but I will not do it alone. We need the other Kingdom’s support.”

His father placed a strong hand on the back of his head, forcing their eyes to meet. “Nobody insults this family and gets away with it. Come, Kid. We must prepare, to Germa we fly.” His father kissed his mother and then pushed out the door. He locked eyes with his mother who nodded toward the door, telling him to follow his father, so he did. He could taste vengeance already.

..

**Thank you all for reading and forgive me for any spelling errors.**

**This chapter was meant to come out much sooner but my grandpa turned ninety and a lot of family was down to celebrate it and then Chev and I both ended up catching the flu and getting super sick. So this chapter got delayed.**

**These next few chapters are going to take a lot of planning and work but we will try to update as quickly as possible. Thank you all for your patience and for reviewing!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 26**

**Kid**

The splashing of waves and the temperature dropping was what alerted him to the fact that they were in the Germa Kingdom. It was impossible to make out much of the land below him as he was on Ares back; his father flew next to him on Hephaestus. They flew high and fast, remaining as inconspicuous as possible. They left their knights at the castle, ordering them to ride for Goa in a few days’ time. Riding on horses would take too long as they planned to visit all the Kingdoms in a relatively short time, not to mention they would have a chance of being spotted and they did not want Dragon to receive word of their plans. Catching the King off guard would be the easiest way of achieving what they wanted, which was war and revenge.

Not even Germa knew of their arrival, no Kingdom would receive word ahead of time. It was simply for precautionary measures, they couldn’t risk sending word. He was not worried about meeting with the Germa Kingdom; the royal family was self-centered so he figured as long as his father told Judge that his families reputation would drop because of this, the man would easily agree to join their escapade. All in all this family should be the easiest to convince of the three. He was not sure if Cobra could be swayed but he trusted his father to handle the King of Alabasta, Boa and her sisters from Amazon Lily were a completely different matter. He had no idea what to expect from the sisters, each time he met them they were standoffish, most likely because he was a male and he had a feeling they would not take kindly to his father trying to tempt them to war.

He startled as his father suddenly descended but he quickly followed, his father’s face was determined and they boldly landing in front of the castle. He could hear the wild water dragon’s chirps and sloshing behind him but he didn’t turn around to look, he didn’t even get off his dragon, not only because a group of knights were approaching them but because his father had a hand up, warning him to stay on top of Ares. The three knights each had a hand on the hilt of their sword and surprisingly they all had blonde hair, it was a strange sight to see. He’d forgotten how many blondes resided in this country. A strikingly beautiful alpha was at the front of the group; his blonde hair was in long thick swirls, past his shoulders. It reminded him of Killer.

The alpha warily eyed the dragons before looking up at them; it was quite easy to see the surprise and recognition flicker across his features. He removed his hand from the hilt of his sword; the other two knights followed his lead. “My lords,” The alpha bowed respectfully, “I am Cavendish, ninth commander of the Germa army; please state your business as there was no word of your arrival.” He couldn’t help but lean forward, resting his elbow on Ares neck and smirking. Why was this knight so beautiful? It was quite hard to picture him slashing his way through enemies but he could easily picture him splayed out on his bed.  Cavendish seemed to notice the look he was receiving and promptly dismissed him with a flip of his hair; the knight now seemed intent of keeping his gaze on his father.

“There are urgent matters to discuss with your King; you will bring us to him.” His father’s tone made it very obvious that there should be no argument but Cavendish seemed unsure, his hand inched toward his sword though no contact was actually made with the weapon. The knight started to speak again and he was surprised that there was no tremble or fear in the alpha’s voice, there was no doubt that this knight was used to being around royalty, more so than normal knights. “Out of respect for my King let us send word of your arrival first.” It seemed like a plausible solution and Cavendish was already nodding toward another knight when his father interrupted, “That is unnecessary, we are in a hurry.” Hephaestus let out a loud snort, giving his father very intimidating back up.  

Now Cavendish did have fear clouding his eyes, “Um.” The blonde bit his lip, debating, the knight who had been about to head toward the castle was frozen, hand tightly gripping the hilt of his sword. Before the situation escalated further, a voice that he would have rather not heard called out from behind them, “What is going on here?” He did not need to turn to know it was Yonji. The alpha walked past the dragons, not seeming to fear or care for them and approached Cavendish, he could not see the look Yonji gave the blonde but whatever it was had Cavendish relaxing considerably. Relief was written all over the alpha’s face and Yonji took the time to slowly slide his hand from Cavendish’s hip to waist and finally to his shoulder where he squeezed it tightly. Perhaps it could have looked comforting if Cavendish wasn’t biting his lip for a very different reason now, a deep blush spread across the knight’s face and his eyes had even become half lidded.

He was reminded of how rude this entire country was and it had him rolling his eyes, luckily only his father saw his reaction, it earned him an amused smile and then a look that told him to behave himself. He tipped his head to his father, letting him know that he would be good even if his detest for the Vinsmokes had not lessened in the last few years, he knew they were needed. Not only did they need to be a united front to convince Dragon to go to war but the Germa knights and soldiers were extremely well trained in fighting. Even if he did not want to admit it, the children of Judge would be able to give him a challenging fight, aside from Sanji, what a shame nobody thought to train the omega, not even in basic defense. Well, it more likely that nobody wanted to train him. He wanted to roll his eyes again.

It was a good thing he controlled himself because Yonji was looking at them now; he was smirking but gave no formal words or greetings, disrespectful brat. If Yonji wanted to act like an entitled prince he could be just as capable, “We have words to speak with your father.” He nearly spat the words and his father gave him a long suffering look, ‘You are not allowed to speak anymore’ was written all over his face. He flushed with embarrassment at the fact that he was goaded into reacting by Yonji and he looked down at Ares neck, praying that his face was not the same shade as his dragon’s scales. Yonji not only did not answer him but actually snickered and threw an arm around Cavendish.

“I have urgent matters to discuss with your father, the king.” His father emphasized the word king, not that it seemed to affect Yonji. The prince took the time to twirl Cavendish’s hair lazily, dragging his fingers through the hair; it made Cavendish sag slightly against him. He wanted to gag but controlled himself. “Urgent matters?” Yonji finally asked with a yawn. He had no idea how his father was keeping his composure.

“It is about your brother, Sanji.” This statement had Yonji stiffening immediately, his eyes flashed with unease and he dropped his arm from Cavendish’s shoulder. “Speak sooner then!  Come.” Yonji nearly had Cavendish toppling over with how fast he turned and stomped off toward the castle, he did not look back. How quickly his attitude had changed when Sanji was mentioned, it was unsettling.

He had to swallow his anger at how rude Yonji was behaving but he got off Ares anyway, knowing they had no other choice. His father gave his shoulder a hard squeeze when they met between the two dragons, warning him to keep his temper under control. Luckily his alpha didn’t seem as annoyed as he was so he didn’t have to worry about fighting off his alpha as well as his temper. “You will not speak unless spoken to.” His father said this as they walked toward the castle; Yonji was already at the doors, pushing them open. His throat was tight because of the belittlement but he managed to say “Aye.” At least Yonji didn’t hear his father’s command and he could play his silence off as if he didn’t want to talk instead of he couldn’t.

Yonji had enough sense to wait by the door until they arrived; he led them toward the throne. It wasn’t as if they would have needed guidance since the throne was set right in front of the door so he figured it was more of a dominance thing then a kind gesture. “Father!” Yonji yelled as they walked further into the room. If he had dared yelled for his father in their own castle, he would have gotten a rather long scolding. He had a feeling that wasn’t the case here; Judge was a very different man then his own father.

They stood awkwardly as they waited for Judge, only the king wasn’t the first to arrive, Ichiji and Niji walked out from one of the side hallways, they both had looks of surprise that were quickly overwritten by unmasked distrust once they spotted them. Yonji abandoned their side immediately, nearly running over to his brothers. He watched as the brothers stuck their heads close together, Yonji’s mouth was moving rapidly, probably filling them in on the situation. Ichiji looked up after a few moments, giving him a sneer. He turned away from the scene before the alpha could rile him up, it was extremely difficult to not show emotion, he had so many pent up feelings towards the brothers but that was all from the past and he couldn’t let the past dictate what was happening now.

A flicker of movement eventually caught his attention and he blinked in surprise when he spotted Reiju. He had not realized the alpha had entered the room, probably because she was sticking close to the wall, partially blending into the shadows. It was disconcerting how stealthy the female was, if he had not turned away from the brothers he would have never known she was there watching them. They made eye contact and Reiju tilted her chin up, assessing him. He did the same to her but was interrupted by the smell of an unfriendly alpha approaching. He turned away from Reiju to see Ichiji striding their way, flanked by his two brothers. “What is this about Sanji?” Ichiji asked once he was in hearing distance. It was hard to tell what the alpha was feeling but he caught a glimpse of worry and jealousy. It was obvious that the brothers did not like the fact that he and his father knew more about Sanji then they did. He loathed the fact that they thought they deserved to know more than anyone else about the omega and he had no problem letting his expression show that. Maybe he couldn’t say anything but appearances could speak volumes. Ichiji’s eyes narrowed but he looked away from him and toward his father.

He had never seen the alpha give so little reaction, Sanji must mean more to the brothers then he thought if they didn’t waste the time to start a fight with him. They would have never turned down the chance in the past. The thought that they were more interested in Sanji’s affairs than anything else was disturbing, his stomach rolled with revulsion. He didn’t really want to imagine what kind of abuse Sanji had been subjected to after he had left this kingdom so long ago. Luckily he didn’t have to dwell on the thought for long, his father had started speaking and it grabbed his attention. “This is a matter for Kings, not spoiled princes.” His father’s alpha was coming out, the scent was overwhelming and Ichiji took a step backward. It only took a split second before Reiju was behind her brothers, eyes unreadable. She didn’t seem aggressive, it was more of a show, ‘This is our Kingdom, behave.’ She seemed to be saying with her body language. He was impressed that his father’s alpha had no effect on her or at least she was good at hiding it if it did.

Before anything else could be said, a voice rung throughout the room, “What is all this noise about?! Niji I swear if you have brought another omeg-.” Judge’s voice was cut off abruptly and they all turned to see the king staring at them with a startled look. The king went from startled to hostile in only a few moments, his eyes narrowed and he walked stiffly toward the throne. Judge’s children took this chance to also walk toward the throne; they took their places next to their father as he sat. “Shanks.” Judge said with a nod, “Kid.” He said with a little more reluctance, he didn’t get a nod like his father but he didn’t let that bother him. “What brings you here without any formal words ahead of time?” The way they family surrounded the throne looked like a united front and he had to hold back a snort of amusement. This family was anything but a united one.

His father returned the nod before speaking, “There are urgent matters concerning your son Sanji.” Not an ounce of fear was in his father’s voice or face; he was not intimidated by the display in the slightest. Judge did not seem worried, “Must be some pretty serious matters to have you come all the way here for an omega you cast aside.” The king drawled this out while leaning back in the throne. It made his anger spike once again but he took a silent breath and trusted his father to handle it.

“Indeed.”

“Tell us then, I am growing impatient.” It was Ichiji who spoke this time; Judge acknowledged his son with a tilt of the head but did not scold him for talking. The king actually looked at his father with a raised eyebrow, waiting for Ichiji’s statement to be addressed. He looked over at his father who had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. So his father was more annoyed then he was letting on, it took a moment for his father to gain composure and start talking again. “It has come to our knowledge that Dragon’s son Luffy is alive and well in Flevance,” Judge leaned forward at this, piqued, “He is meant to become the prince’s bride instead of your own son.” Niji sniggered at this, “Not only were we lied to by the Goa Kingdom, Flevance had decided to keep your son without fulfilling the contract that was made.”

He was expecting Judge to curse or stand in displeasure but to his complete shock the king grinned from ear to ear. “Wise words but they fail you now; this isn’t about Sanji at all.” His heart sped up as Judge spoke, “You are simply upset that you lost your own precious omega. This is a problem between your Kingdom and the Goa Kingdom, I assume you want war but why should my family risk our lives for you? Sanji is fine; Queen or not the contract is signed. On scroll my family is bound to Flevance, which is what really matters.” He could see the three brothers did not agree with their father’s words but they remained quiet which was surprising, there must be some respect for their father. Reiju on the other hand seemed impassive, she seemed to show the most promise of the family but he was wary of her. He did not believe the alpha ever showed her true colors, for that reason he always kept his guard around her, even more so then the brothers.

He wondered what his father would say to this and he did not have to wait long, his father did not even look worried. It was like he had planned for this to happen, “Aye but you are a fool to think this does not affect your family. Is that how you want to be seen? As a fool? Your reputation rest on this situation, do you really want to be looked at as a king who cannot even keep a valid contract? A king who cannot control his son’s marriage? Who would want to marry into your family if you let this go? You will be ridiculed, this is our chance to raise both our kingdoms statuses but if you want to be difficult then fine, my family can handle this alone if need be. We are not afraid of Goa.”  With that his father spun on his heels and headed for the door. He followed out of habit but his mind was spinning, what was his father thinking? Was this part of the plan or were they really giving up? They needed the Vinsmokes!

He heard some grumbling behind them and then “Wait!” He looked over at his father only to see his lips curl. It looked like his father just won a battle and he knew he shouldn’t be shocked; his father was a cunning man. The smile faded before they turned around and Judge shuffled in the throne before speaking, “Do you plan to raid Goa with only us two?” Two? He could see the brothers grinning excitedly at their father’s words. “Do you think the other kingdoms will just sit back quietly as we challenge the ruling family?” He starting to smile now as well seemed like Judge took his father’s words to heart and was eagerly joining them now.

His father pretended to ponder Judge’s words and shook his head, “No, I suspect no such thing. There will be no war, not in this country. Dragon will bend to my words as will the others. Flevance is the target.” The three brothers had a filthy smirk now and they looked at each other excitedly, he frowned and looked at his father but the look wasn’t returned. It seemed that the two kings were speaking now, without words. He couldn’t decipher the look in his father’s eyes but when he looked back over to Judge, the man had a very cruel smile. “Clever, aren’t you?” He had no idea what just happened and why Judge said those words but his father was smiling now, it looked just as cruel as Judge’s smile did. “I will always get what I want.” His father looked absolutely sinister; he had never seen his father look this way not even when he had been at his angriest.

Judge stood, “Come, let us speak privately.” His father nodded and they both left without another word. He looked around, not sure what to do now that he was alone with the rest of the Vinsmokes. There were no words to be spoken with the siblings and even if he did have words they were not looking at him anymore, the brothers were nearly pacing in excitement.

“Time to get our baby brother back.” Yonji licked his lips.

“I have been yearning for him as of late, he belongs here. Safe and sound.” Niji swallowed, his eyes that had been twinkling in delight dimmed a little as he asked Ichiji, “Do you think he had been tainted?”

Ichiji shrugged as if he did not care but he was grinning maliciously, “It matters not, calm brothers, this won’t be as easy as it seems. We must be cautious or we will lose this opportunity.” Reiju was looking at her brothers with disgust but hid it quickly when they turned to look at her. He was grossed out and pissed by the whole situation but left the castle before he did something out of line.

..

He found himself standing next to Ares, looking out at the sea. The cliff they stood over was steep but he was not frightened of falling. Ares was no longer in the bad mood that he had been in on the way home so he decided it was time to say what was on his mind. “Law’s dragon showed you something?” Ares looked at him and gave a slight nod, “My father told me that Law’s dragon can show visions of the future.”

This time Ares looked down and let out a quiet growl. “It must have been bad to shake you so,” Ares claws dug into the dirt, “I worry to of what the outcome will be but we are strong.” This had to be done, this was the only way. He needed Ares to be focused on the now and not the future. Ares looked at him for a long time before pushing himself off the cliff and flying out over water. He let out a frustrated sigh and watched the wild dragons below, waiting for his father to be ready to leave.

..

 “Son it is time we depart from here.” His father was packing supplies onto Hephaestus and he let out a relieved sigh, he did wonder what his father had talked about with Judge but he knew better than to ask. Ares was back by his side now and he was about to ask if his father wanted Ares to carry anything when Reiju walked out, a small bag on her shoulder. He gave his father a questioning look because it was not like Reiju to come out to say goodbye.

“Reiju will accompany us until we head for Goa. Judge’s army will meet with ours along a path we agreed upon and we will confront Goa together, for now Reiju will stand in his place as we meet with the other kingdoms.” He nodded reluctantly, it was better than any of the brothers he supposed. “She will ride with you on Ares.” This time he let out a groan. How unfair.

..

He and Reiju sat back to back on top of Ares, they were tied together by a rope, they refused to be vulnerable around each other and this was the easiest position to be in. He had a hand on his dagger and he wouldn’t be surprised if she had a hand on one as well. Hephaestus flew behind them and he trusted his father to watch his back but it did not make him any less nervous.

Movement caught his attention and he could just barely see Reiju’s hand petting Ares from the corner of his eye. “You don’t seem to be scared of dragons.” He commented and the hand disappeared from his vision, she must have pulled it back. “I wouldn’t be.” Reiju said shortly, leaving no opening for conversation. Why couldn’t she make this easier? He refused to sit in silence this entire time; usually he talked to Ares.

“Why?” He gritted out.

Reiju was silent for some time, debating if she wanted to answer maybe but she did speak eventually, “I had a dragon once, he was weak. My family has no place for the weak.” The alpha’s voice was hard and cold, this was obviously a touchy subject and he wanted to end the topic but he couldn’t help himself. “Is that why Sanji is treated the way he is? Because omegas are weak?” He was eager for her answer, he wanted to know what kind of person Reiju was, was she just the female version of her brothers?

“If you want to know if I torment Sanji, the answer is no. I have no time for childish games.” His mouth gaped, how could she see straight through him so easily? Well, he supposed it made it easier to get to his real questions. He would hardly call Sanji’s abuse a game, that statement lowered his opinion of her considerably but he asked his next question without any spite in his voice, “Does it not inconvenience you to witness such a thing?” Surely the whole situation affected her in some way.

“Why would I be inconvenienced? I am not Sanji.” His blood started to boil at that, she was just as bad as the brothers, he decided he was done talking to her and rolled his lips together in anger. Reiju took notice of his change in attitude and continued talking without any prompting from him, “Let me be clear, I do not condone my brother’s actions. I am not a disturbed individual, however, Sanji is weak. He does not defend himself nor does he ask for help. I am not his caretaker or mother, it is his fault he killed the only one on his side.” Reiju tensed, her voice growing louder when he remained silent, “Do not judge me, you have no right when you left him just as easily. At least I can admit it to myself. I neither love nor hate Sanji and I will not pretend to.”

He winced at that, she sure knew how to hit it where it hurt. It was true, it was not like he loved Sanji and he did nothing to help or protect the omega in the past, he simply left when a better omega became available. That didn’t mean he liked to hear the truth, not from someone who he had no relationship with. “Regardless, I do wish for his happiness but not even that will sway my decision to remain indifferent if he gets dragged home because of this war, the one you started.” Reiju voice was lowered now but it held a hint of accusation. He didn’t really think of the fact that because of this war Sanji would have to come home to his brothers and he didn’t want to think of it now. Maybe small talk hadn’t been such a good idea after all.

“Nothing to say? No more pretty words? Good.” Reiju went silent after speaking those last few words and he swore he could practically feel her grinning. He was annoyed but she had won this round, he had no quick remarks to say back to her so they flew in silence.

..

Alabasta was close, the air was starting grow warmer and less trees were visible below them, sand was slowly starting to cover the ground. He and Reiju did not share any words since their conversation earlier but he could feel her start to shuffle against him, she must know they were close as well. He looked down at the slowly changing land, he had never spent much time around Cobra and he had no idea what to expect.

Ares suddenly dipped lower causing him to tighten his hold on the dragon; Hephaestus flew so close to them that the wings of the dragons nearly brushed together. “Be wary, Alabasta has two dragons in their command. Wind dragons at that, we do not want to battle here.” His father yelled at him and he looked at all the sand, wind dragons would definitely be a problem in this kind of land, another reason why they needed Cobra. If they had wind dragons at their side in the war, it would be a huge advantage. “I will be cautious.” He shouted back to his father.

He let his father take the lead when it was absolute they were in the kingdom of Alabasta. The land around them was now all sand, it was similar to Flevance though not as hot and the sand dunes were not nearly as big and wide as in Flevance. It was like a tiny version of Law’s country.

They weren’t approached by dragons until the castle was a distant view in front of them; instead of meeting the approaching dragons head on they hovered in the air and let the dragons come to them. They did not want to seem threatening. The first dragon he recognized was Notus, a good sized grey scaled dragon who belonged to Cobra. The male dragon was not as big as Hephaestus and nowhere near the size of Ares but that did not mean they could afford to relax. The second dragon was an even smaller beige dragon, not as small as Ceto but tinier than Notus, a large gem was hanging from the dragon’s neck and he knew it must be Hemera, Vivi’s dragon. It made no sense why Vivi would come out here with her father so when the dragons got close enough to see the riders he wasn’t surprised to see Pell on top of Hemera. He’d met the knight a couple times as he usually followed Cobra everywhere. He was the King’s guard after all.

Cobra eyed them at first, debating what to do before he yelled, “We need to land.” Cobra looked at Reiju with worry and anger and it wasn’t hard to guess that the king thought she was a captive. That couldn’t be good for them but they would be able to explain things once they landed so it should be fine.

They landed near the castle and he quickly untied the rope, freeing Reiju. Better they see she wasn’t a captive sooner rather than later. He slid off Ares, Reiju following him; once she landed on the sand she shook her hair and started to look at her nails as if she would rather be anywhere else. Cobra seemed to relax a little but Pell looked at both of them suspiciously. “I take it you have a good reason to be here?” Cobra asked.

“I do.” His father nodded.

..

**Notus**

He was not happy about the news he just received, not at all. “War is certain then?” Hephaestus nodded at his question. This was no good, war only invited death. It should never be looked at as a solution but humans were quick to fight, they rarely used their tongues to solve disputes. “How many will we be against?” Knowing the number of dragons they will battle will help them survive this, they could come up with some sort of plan. He looked over at Hemera who had her snout turned away from the stone dragons; this was not going to be easy.

“There is the white witch, a black and a green dragon, three that we are certain of as of now.” Hephaestus said this but Ares was the one to growl, emphasizing the statement. The white witch? Where was the war at again? Flevance they said? He thought for a moment before realizing they meant Athena. He’d never heard a beholder called a witch but it rung true in a way. “Ah, Athena.” He said out loud, “Not good at all.” She would be a force to reckon with.

Hemera turned to look at him when he said this, her eyes blazing, “How do you know her!?” The she-dragon sounded accusing and disgusted, “You know we do not talk to the other races, its..” Hemera paused and looked at the stone dragons pointedly, “atrocious.” She turned her head away again as if looking at Ares or Hephaestus would blind her. He swiped his tail over her affectionately, “You would find it wise to hold your tongue before it gets you in an unpleasant situation.” He couldn’t find it in himself to truly scold her, she was like a daughter to him, to his relief Hephaestus seemed more amused then mad while Ares looked bored.

Hemera was not please by his advice but she did relax a little, she knew better than to not heed his advice so before she started to get riled up again he started talking, “I have not met Athena though I would like to,” On civil terms of course, not with all this war going on, what a shame,“ being the beholder of this time is a great honor.” The three younger dragons looked at him in confusion, he wasn’t surprised that Hemera and Ares did not know what a beholder was but Hephaestus was not as young as them so he was a taken aback that even he seemed confused, what it must be like to be a young dragon these days. It seemed that no history was being passed on as of late. He supposed it was time for a little history lesson.

“Only one dragon at a time is born with the power to see the future. This dragon is called the beholder. Athena was very popular when she was a young dragon but that was very long ago, you youngsters were not yet born so it is no surprise you do not know of her. We do not know how they come to be, the beholders that is and Athena is the first of her kind to acquire a rider. It is not wise to fight her, it would be unfavorable to us.”

Ares blew out a loud gust of air from his nostrils, making Hemera growl quietly, “She did not seem strong to me.” This was Ares first time speaking and he gathered from this one sentence that Ares had an altercation with Athena at some point. “Physical strength is not the only strength one can possess.” He argued, “Remember that.” Ares fell silent, taking his words into consideration. Hephaestus glanced back and forth between them, genuinely surprised that Ares gave in and listened to him so easily. He didn’t feel as surprised as Hephaestus, he had met Ares before and while most might think him a simple brute, it was easy for him to see that Ares did indeed think things through, even if it was in a more instinctual way then some other dragons. Ares was simply more in touch with his savage side and most of that was because of how young he was, the scarlet dragon had not even outlived a human’s lifespan yet, practically a babe in his eyes.

Since he seemed to be the wisest here and he did not think that lightly, he decided it would be best if he took control of the conversation from here on out. “Now that black dragon is Caerus and Gaia will be there with him, they followed their riders. A reliable source told me this. As you say, Flevance has taken a human prince from this land. I take it the prince was Ceto’s rider, considering I have heard rumors of her disappearing. If this is true then Ceto will be there along with her mate, most likely the green dragon you were speaking of.” The odds weren’t looking good for them. “Her mate is of an unknown race to us,” Hemera grunted in disproval, “I have an idea of the power he possesses but speculating will not get us anywhere and if I am right we will not be able to do anything about it anyway.”

He pondered for a moment.

“I know there is another white dragon who brags about being Athena’s close friend, I cannot say it is true but if it is, it would be six dragons on the opposing side. Two fire bearers, the beholder, a water dweller, and two unknowns.” Not good, it is always unwise to fight against something without preparing but it was impossible to prepare when he did not know what was being fought.

“We are not alone.” Hephaestus stated which was true to an extent.

“Indeed but Apollo, Hera, Clio, and Metis will only join us if their riders do. That would make eight against six, better odds for us.” He let out a huff of irritation because that was not right, “No, it will be seven against seven. Metis will not fight Gaia, not even for a human.” As he fixed his speculation the other dragons looked uneasy, it would be even odds, every dragon for themselves.

“I will kill one of them, that is certain.” Ares let this be known and he did believe the young dragon would indeed kill but would it be enough?

..

**Kid**

Licking his dry lips he took a step closer to Reiju, he was by no means comfortable around the alpha but he was even less comfortable around Cobra who was sitting across from his father, hand covering his mouth as he took in the story his father just told. Finally the king sat up, arms crossing not in disbelief but in trepidation. “I understand why you speak the way you do and why you crave vengeance but I cannot in good faith bring war upon an old friend who just had his first grandchild.” Cobra frowned and his father shook his head, a look of sorrow on his face. It was a completely different look then he had given Judge, he had never realized how easy it was for his father to manipulate his emotions.

“You hear me wrong,” His father started speaking, voice full of anguish, “I do not wish war on Goa, Dragon is as much my friend as yours. I only want justice. I wish to bring both our children’s betrothed home.” Both? He had never told his father that Ace was in Flevance, he did not know where the older brother was. “I-I fear the two sons were taken against their will. I cannot fathom why Dragon would keep it a secret unless he was coerced into silence. I only want support from the kingdoms to convince our king that he has the alliances and strength to bring his sons home.” He father was spouting a load of bullshit but it seemed to be working on Cobra, the kings face was softening with each word, “If we do not use the leverage we have now, I fear it will be too late.” His father leaned back in the chair, troubled and shaken or at least he looked to be.

Cobra looked toward the door, eyebrows furrowed. “I need to think, I will give you my answer in time. You are free to any of the guest rooms, my servants, and the kitchen until then.” Both kings stood, bowed respectfully to each other and then Cobra left with a swish of his robes. His father turned to look at him and Reiju, “You heard him, and I expect you both rested before we fly again.”

After his father left they both stood silently, Reiju seemed just as lost in thought as he was and they both jumped when a servant came into the room. “I will show you the way to the guest rooms, my prince and princess.”

..

When he woke up he was disoriented and his stomach was rumbling impatiently. It took him a long time of staring out the window and at the setting sun to remember that he was in Alabasta. The last thing he remembered was being shown to a guest room and plopping down onto the bed. Flying always did make him tired so he wasn’t really shocked that he had fallen asleep so quickly. Since the sun was setting he must have slept for some time. A sharp pain in his stomach made him sit up, how long had it been since he’d eaten? He couldn’t remember which was not a good sign. He needed food.  

After stretching his stumbled tiredly out into the hall, looking for a servant. He really didn’t want to walk all the way to the kitchens and search out food, he would rather have it served to him but it didn’t look like that was going to be possible, not a person was in sight. Just his luck. He groaned and grumbled as he walked toward the kitchen or at least he thought he was heading toward the kitchen. There was no way to be sure, where were all the people in this castle anyway!

As he turned a corner he finally smelt an alpha and he walked toward the smell. Why was the smell of alpha so strong here? It made him cautious so instead of turning the next corner he only peaked around it. At first all he saw was Reiju, she had her forearm pressed against the wall and was looking down, so the smell was coming from her? He hadn’t realized she had been suppressing her alpha so much; her scent was filling the hall with ease. Reiju’s face had a much softer look about it right now but she was wearing a very confident smile, huh.. She was smiling. Strange.

There was a slightly sweeter scent mixing with Reiju’s and there was a blue string in Reiju’s free hand. A blue.. His eyes widened as it all clicked and he bent further out of the hall to look at the rest of the picture. It wasn’t string at all but a few strands of blue hair. Vivi was trapped between the wall and Reiju, blushing furiously. Reiju released Vivi’s hair and instead lifted the omega’s chin up with one finger, as Reiju bent down, he first thought she was going to kiss the omega but instead the alpha only whispered something into Vivi’s ear. He was intrigued by the sight, so this was Reiju’s type? It certainly didn’t seem like Vivi minded the attention. If the omega looked upset he would have interrupted but Vivi was tiptoeing now, whispering something back into Reiju’s ear. He didn’t feel it was his place to interrupt so he turned around and looked for another way to the kitchen.

After he had finished eating and was about to reach his temporary room, he ran into Reiju who was just heading back to her own guest room. The alpha looked very content with whatever had occurred while he was eating, “Have fun?” He asked because he couldn’t help it. Instead of getting defensive Reiju gave him a very big, satisfied grin and walked into her room. He snorted in amusement, so the alpha wasn’t all hard edges it seemed. It made him look at Reiju in a new light.

The next morning as they were getting ready to leave his father walked up to him, he didn’t look upset but he also didn’t look happy, “Cobra has agreed to meet with Dragon but not to war. He wishes to hear what Dragon has to say first. He will meet us at Goa.” His father tried to walk off after saying this but he couldn’t wait any longer and pulled him aside, away from any ears that might hear them. “I never said Ace was in Flevance.” He whispered even though nobody was around.

“Where else would he be? Believe me, Ace is there and if he isn’t, we will deal with Cobra.” His father patted his shoulder reassuringly and walked away. He didn’t like this but he had no choice but to let his father do as he pleased.

..

He was tied to Reiju again but the air wasn’t as thick with tension this time, even Ares seemed to be relaxed as they flew. It was a risk to tease Reiju but sitting in silence all of yesterday had made the trip longer and he did not want to go through that again so he spoke up, making sure his voice was friendly and not mocking, “Vivi, huh?”

A soft sigh came from Reiju first, “Not a word, prince.” She did not sound mad; actually her voice had a playful edge in it. Reiju must be in a really good mood today, “Your father intrigues me.” Reiju said, initiating a conversation on her on this time around.

“So you are into my father too?” He joked.

Reiju remained silent and his stomach dropped, no way! He had just been joking! She can’t seriously be into old..

She giggled, “Oh screw you!” He shouted and Reiju’s giggling turned into full blown laughter. He could feel her shaking against his back and he couldn’t help but chuckle along with her. It was a good thing his shouting didn’t offend her. When the laughter finally resided and Reiju collected herself she started to speak again. “No I am not into your father, you idiotic prince. What I meant was that your father is very clever, he will be a good king.” King? Wasn’t his father already a king? “Ah.. yes?” He agreed, though he wasn’t sure what to, “What about you?” He asked, “You will be taking the throne after your father, will you not?”

Reiju fell silent and then let out a long sigh, “I plan to but in my family nothing is given.”

“Good luck.” He meant it, he would much rather see Reiju on the throne then any of the brothers. She was by no means perfect but the fact that he could joke around with her spoke volumes to him. Reiju suddenly leaned back on him, letting her weight rest on his back, “Let us not grow familiar, we are not friends.” She spoke this while getting comfortable and he rolled his eyes. If she said so, not friends, they were definitely not friends. Still, he found himself adjusting so she could rest more comfortably.

..

**Clio**

She watched lazily as leaves trickled down around her, she tried swatting at one but her large claw only made it drift further away. She rested her head back down on the warm bark of the tree and swished her tail around until she felt Hera underneath her. The trees here, in her homeland, were so thick they could hold a dragon’s weight. She could still remember when she had tried to climb a tree in a neighboring kingdom; the dragons there had ridiculed her for hours after the tree snapped in half. The memory made her snort and smack Hera with her maroon colored tail. Hera lifted her dark purple head to look up at her; she only growled softly and looked away. She did not want to talk to anyone about that memory, not ever.

Her growl must have woken up Mefitis, a wild brown scaled dragon that lay in the tree across from her, because the dragon let out an annoyed huff. Another dragon, Hestia she believed the tiny bright green colored dragon was called lifted her head to look up at Mefitis. Hestia was another wild dragon; they all were in this kingdom aside from her and Hera. A link was made with the two wild dragons and Hera since they were all awake now and she listened to the casual conversations, it almost had her falling back asleep, that was until a new link joined them. “Hello.” It was a deep, familiar voice. Hera was already sliding down the tree and greeting the new comer on the forest floor. She looked down at the multicolored dragon; he was a mix of reds, blues, and oranges. Ophion they called him, he was very beautiful and it was no surprise that he had caught Hera’s eye so many years ago.

The two were not yet mates but have been courting each other for some time, Hera always told her to never mate another dragon until she was much older since the bonds are for life. Mating was serious business at least that was what she was taught so she watched affectionately as Hera purred and rubbed against Ophion in greeting. It was nice to see her close friend falling for another, even if it was a wild dragon. The moment was interrupted by Mefitis’s irksome voice, “Come now, Ophion do not bother, she is..” Mefitis looked at Hera in distaste, “An owned dragon.”

“Let them be! Love is love. Jealously is an ugly trait to have.” Hestia spoke now, voice light and feathery.

“Jealous? There is nothing to be jealous of.” Mefitis tossed her head to the side.

That was enough for her to hear, as if she would lie around while her friend was insulted. She let out a threatening growl and started to descend the tree she was in, “Say that again!” She dared while lashing her tail, the tree shook in protest as her limb slammed against the trunk. “Ignore her Clio, if I am not bothered, why should you be?” Hera walked toward the tree, Ophion followed her but they now kept their distance from each other. “The younger ones are always eager for blood.” Ophion commented. She wanted to calm down but her mouth was already filled with the sweet taste of her venom and she couldn’t help but let out a hiss, eyes still on Mefitis. The other dragon ignored her and it only started to fuel her anger, she really wanted to rip the others throat out.

But then the wind changed and they all froze, sniffing the air. The anger evaporated as the air grew heavier around them, “A stranger has entered our land.” She said this to all of them, “Two.” Hestia corrected her. “We must go. The others will want us back in case the two dragons are hostile.” Ophion pressed his snout against Hera’s side briefly and left along with the other two wild dragons. She wasted no time following Hera back to the castle.

She was pleasantly surprised when they arrived; Ares and Hephaestus had just landed as they approached the castle. She whined happily in the back of her throat at the sight of Ares, how she had missed the other. It was merely months ago when they last spoke in Goa but it felt much longer than that. Ares turned swiftly at the noise, his eyes shining with delight. The link she had with Hera was briskly broken and Ares deep voice filled her mind, “Hello.” It was a short greeting but it was a special one because it was given to her privately.

 There was a nudge in the corner of her mind and she reluctantly let Hera rejoin the link, Hephaestus followed shortly after. “Too young for mating, both of you, stop it.” Hera wasted no time scolding them both. Ares tilted his head, considering the words. She wasted no such time considering anything; it actually made her temper flare that Ares took Hera’s words seriously. “Let them be no harm will come from a few stolen glances.” Hephaestus sounded extremely amused.

“We did not come to discuss mates.” Ares stated, “We have more important issues to address.”

Oh.

Oh, really.

She let out a loud snort, looking away from Ares. She was not so excited to see him after that statement. Ares huffed at her attitude or maybe he was trying to catch her attention, she would not give it to him, not yet. “We know why you are here, only one reason would bring you, we can feel it in the air, war is upon us.” Hera sounded resolute.

“Yes this time we will face some of our own.” Hephaestus said but Hera quickly cut him off, “There is no we unless it involves our riders.”

“Your riders will yield to ours.” Ares drawled. She stood at that, letting out an aggressive hiss. How dare Ares say that! “Our riders do not yield to men.” She stalked closer to the bigger dragon, debating the easiest way to make him submit. Ares stood now but lowered himself so that they were staring each other in the eyes, he let out one very loud growl and she pounced. Her weight was nowhere near enough to knock Ares over but she did scratch and head butt the bigger dragon with all her strength, making him huff in pain. He didn’t raise a claw to her, only stood his ground.

“I do believe they are a perfect match.” She heard Hephaestus say.

“Clio! That is enough.” Hera scolded.

She stopped her attack but glared up at Ares. “Go ahead; listen to Hera like a good little dragon.” Ares taunted and she launched herself at him again, this time trying to claw at his eyes. She wasn’t sure how it happened but one moment she was clawing at Ares and the next moment she was rolled over onto her back with Ares pinning her down with his weight. The world around her blurred with the quick movement and when she finally regained her senses she looked up at the larger dragon, “I despise you.” She snarled.

“Hmm.” Ares hummed, “But I do not seem to be bitten.” Ares got off her now and she rolled back onto her feet, shaking dust off her scales. “And I am not half stone.” She retorted. Her head was raised high, not admitting that she lost. Ares rumbled fondly and sat next to her, their scales close enough to touch but not quite.

Hera did not look amused, “Now that you have both wasted out time, let us continue, Hephaestus which dragons are you speaking of fighting?”

..

**Kid**

Boa and her two sisters all sat in thrones, covered in furs. Female warriors stood on each side of the sisters, spears in their hands. His father had just finished talking and Boa was looking down at them with an unreadable expression. She eventually leant over the throne to listen to both her sisters as they whispered in her ears. When Nami and Robin sat back in the thrones Boa raised a hand in the air, “We wish to hear the female speak, Reiju was it? Come forward, darling.” Boa smiled sweetly and motioned for Reiju with her raised hand.

His father looked vexed as Reiju strode forward but he did not say a word. He would be lying if he said he did not stiffen as well, Reiju may have lightened up around him in the last day but it did not mean he trusted her with such important business. “Speak freely, princess. No women here will harm you, no need to tell me pretty lies like these men.” Boa must really despise men.

“My Queen.” Reiju bowed, “Thank you for your protection and kindness but I was not coerced into being here; from what I have seen this country is in a dire situation. We are being mocked by the country of Flevance. They steal two omegas, one being my brother and they receive no retribution for it. They are the enemy here, however this all started from unwise men. Dragon not only gave his omega to an unworthy alpha,” Boa smirked at this and looked over at him to see his reaction. He made sure he kept his face emotionless, he was insulted but not so much that he would blow this chance for them. “But he has also lied to us all. I believe if we do nothing, we will be the ones to pay for this foolishness. If we do not regain what is ours, what is to stop other countries from coming here to take what they want without fear?” Reiju stood confidently.

“You are young and speaking such wise words already, I like you.” Boa smirked.

“Are you suggesting we need a new king for Goa?” Nami accused.

Reiju lifted her chin high, not intimidated by Nami’s hard voice. “Take my words and do with them as you will.” Her eyes narrowed, “I do not like being lied to, especially when it involves one of my own.”

Robin crossed her legs, “Sounds like you already have an idea of who should take the throne.” Robin sounded nonchalant and was running her fingers through the furs that surrounded her. He swallowed nervously because Reiju was definitely being interrogated right now. Reiju blinked and let her head tilt slightly, “It is but an idea, I am merely a princess of Germa. I have no sway on such things. What truly concerns me is my own throne, if we do not take the advantage we have now, who says Flevance won’t come to us or any other country who thinks us weak. The throne of Goa means little if we do not have our own, when you look and act weak, you become a target.” It was not hard to tell that Reiju meant her words, the princess spoke her truth and it seemed to work wonders on Boa.

“Leave it to women to have to clean up a man’s mess.”

“Indeed.”

He should be insulted but he was more anxious than anything else. “Let us vote on it.” Boa said this and his hands curled into tight fist, this was the moment of truth. Did Reiju’s speech work?

“I agree with young Reiju here, war is inevitable.” Boa sat back in the throne.

“I wish to stay; cunning words do not affect me.” Nami frowned.

Both looked at Robin who was already standing, “My intuition has never failed me before, we go to war.” Robin walked out of the room.

His father sagged in relief and Reiju walked over to him, a small grin pulling at her lips. “You’d make a fine queen.” He murmured as she stood next to him. The alpha gave him a long unreadable look before breaking out in a full blown smile. This smile was genuine and he gave her a playful shove, his own smile was on the verge of breaking out.

..

**Rouge**

She sat on the dug up earth where Luffy used to sleep and play as a child, her hands slid through the loose dirt and her heart ached in mourning. The funeral may have been for show but it still felt real, her two babies where still somewhere far away, the reality that they would never be a whole family again was still real. Her eyes ached from crying and she pulled her knees up to her chest, it was hard to hold herself together for her remaining family and honestly she was not doing a very good job at it. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t grateful to have a granddaughter and to still have one of her sons, she was, it was just that she was so mentally and physically drained that it was hard to find happiness in anything anymore. Her heart felt trampled on, she had told herself she would never lose any of her babies again and she had failed miserably.

The sound of footsteps should have made her pull herself together and put on a brave face, it would have in the past but right now she did not really care how she looked to others. Somebody sat next to her and pulled her into their arms, she let out a sob, she knew those arms by heart. Her oldest baby Sabo, holding her like she was the most fragile thing in the world. When had it changed? When did it change from her holding her baby to him holding her? “You have lost weight mother.” Sabo whispered, “This is not healthy.” A kiss was placed to her forehead and she let herself sink into Sabo’s strong embrace.

“I have failed as a mother, haven’t I?”

Sabo’s arms tightened, “Hush, you know that is not true.”

She wanted to believe Sabo but she felt so broken, tears blurred her eyes, Sabo’s scent was familiar and comforting and then.. it wasn’t.

Her son’s scent changed into something far more hostile and it made her alert even in her never ending sadness. She wiped at her eyes and pulled away from Sabo, he was looking up at the sky with wide, terrified eyes. She followed his gaze, finally registering the loud sound of flapping wings. A shadow passed over her as a dragon flew above them and she screamed, it was luckily drowned out by Apollo and Metis roaring at the exact same time. It only got worse as she scrambled to her feet, from her new position she could see that there were five dragons in total. Oh no, please, no, they couldn’t afford to be attacked right now.

“Run, run quickly! Get Koala and Kira, hide in the cellars!” Sabo was pushing her toward the castle and she nodded frantically, she could do that. Fear gave her a burst of speed she didn’t know she had and she ran, oh she ran. Sabo was right behind her and when they finally cleared the trees and the castle came into view she could see Metis clinging onto the side of the castle, Apollo was higher up, almost on top of the castle. She had never seen so much fire come from one of their dragons, Apollo was blowing it straight up at the arriving dragons; they were only barely dodging the burning heat. Metis was watching Sabo and once they ran past the bridge and into the castle, Metis started to set the trees surrounding them on fire. There was a moat around the castle that was meant for this kind of thing but she never thought she would see the day it became of use.

Dragon was in the main hall of the castle, yelling and giving orders to their soldiers and knights. When he saw them he let out a breath of relief, he shared a brief look with her, ‘I love you’ was said with just their eyes and she suddenly regretted the distance that had grown between them in the last few months. Before she could let regret bury her, she was running toward Koala and Sabo’s room. She threw the door open and was greeted by a high pitched growl, it came from Koala who was crouched in the corner, Kira was cradled in one arm while her free hand held a very sharp dagger that she recognized as Sabo’s. It was unnatural to hear such a sound from Koala but it was understandable in the current situation, it took Koala a moment to recognize her and then the dagger clattered to the ground.

Koala’s eyes were frantic, “What is going on?!”

“I do not know, we must hide.” She ran to the window, taking a quick second to look out at what was happening. All she could see was fire and the room was growing hotter as they spoke. Kira whimpered and it felt like her heart was breaking all over again.

..

**Sabo**

He had the hilt of his sword gripped tightly in his fist, his heart was pounding. What was going on? He could swear that he saw Ares out there. Kid? There was only one reason why Shanks would be attacking them. Were they about to be dethroned? He ran to his father, “What do we do?” His voice shook with fear, there was just no way they would be able to take on five dragons. “Will fire hold them off?” He knew it was a dumb question to ask but he needed any sort of hope they could get.

“No. Cobra is out there, along with Boa, Robin, and Shanks. They can handle a little fire.” His father placed a hand on his shoulder, “Even with two more dragons, it would not be enough. Brace yourself son.” His father closed his eyes in despair, so this was it then? This was the end. “They will not take us down easily.” He croaked, throat tight. He should have held his mother longer, he should have kissed Koala longer, and he should not have ever set Kira down, his little girl. “Dad..” His voice cracked.

He didn’t finish his sentence, he couldn’t so he walked to the doors and pushed them open, ready to face death. His father followed behind him along with their finest knights, the air was almost burning with how hot it was outside but the fire was not as close to them as it should be, no the wind was controlling the course of the flames, sending them away toward the cliffs and ocean on the far side of the kingdom. It had to be Cobra’s doing.

A loud thud next to him made he look over, Metis’s tail was beside him, she was still clinging onto the castle, her eyes were dilated as she stared up at the other dragons, she was taking deep guttural breaths. Ares suddenly dipped down lower and Metis blew her fire straight at him, the red dragon barely avoided the flames. Metis’s nostrils were now flaring and her tail thudded against the castle again. He knew she wanted him to climb on and why shouldn’t he? She would give him more protection than anything else at the moment.

Once he was on her back he looked over at Apollo who had lowered himself enough on the castle so that his father was allowed to climb onto his back. He gave Metis a pat on her neck and then he was flying, Apollo right behind him with his father. They made a semi-circle around the castle before flying straight for the five dragons. He held onto Metis tightly, expecting the worse. The dragons were hissing, snarling, and roaring at each other, the dragon Robin was on lashed out at Apollo but no fire was blown yet, probably to let the humans speak first.

“So this is what it has come to?” His father yelled.

“Back down and we will talk peacefully!” Shanks shouted back.

“And I am to believe you? You show up without notice, five dragons at your command and an army at your feet!” He looked down as his father spoke, barely noticing the army below them, Germa sigils on display. His eyes narrowed and he looked at all the riders in front of them, how dare they do this! His gaze landed on Kid last, a female was behind the red head, and her arms were wrapped around his middle, holding on tightly. He growled softly once he realized it was Reiju, so all the kingdoms were truly against them as of now.

Shanks shook his head, “Only precautionary measures, we mean no harm.”

Apollo let out a loud roar, lunging toward the same dragon that had swiped at him earlier. It startled all of them and his father corrected the dragon quickly before looking at Cobra, if any of them were to be trusted it would be the king of Alabasta. “It is true my friend, we mean no harm. I swear it, we only came to talk.” His father looked doubtful but eventually his trust for Cobra won over the distrust. “We will land the dragons off my land and talk.” He let out a sigh of relief; he wanted these dragons as far from his family as possible.

Once they landed it did not take long for Shanks to explain why they were here, he had already assumed that this was the case but it still sent chills all over his body. How did the alpha find out? This was so bad, really bad. “Speak the truth now and let us settle this.” Cobra said after Shanks was done with his story. His father gave him a look, one that said he was sorry for what he was about to do, “What you say is true, both my sons are in Flevance. I did not will it or condone it, the prince stole Luffy, threatened his life and I agreed he could keep him out of fear. Ace gave up the claim to the throne to watch over Luffy I did not want to burden the country any more than necessary. I did not care to look weak; I only wanted my son’s safety. Forgive me.” His stomach twisted at his father’s words and he felt like his legs were going to give out. His father was going to agree to this war, they were going to fight against Ace and Luffy. It took all his might to not hurl with how sick he felt at the thought.

“Why would the prince care for Luffy?” Boa asked.

“Those reasons I do not know nor did I ask. I only feared for his life.” His father was growing paler every second.

“We will bring Luffy back, we will head to war with Flevance and we will discuss your weakness afterword. Luffy is Kid’s betrothed, as Ace is to Vivi. You may have given up but we will not.” Shanks gave no room for confrontation, this was their only route to go or they would risk being dethroned right now. He couldn’t put his family through the risk so he kept his mouth shut. “Aye.” His father replied, sounding completely defeated, there was no telling what was in store for them, even if they made it past this war there was no telling but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be good.

He knew the lies would catch up to them.

..

**Metis**

Traitor.

Traitor.

Traitor.

It was the only thing she was hearing from these useless excuses of dragons. “Apollo I cannot believe you did not know of Gaia and Caerus’s plans.” Hephaestus said for the hundredth time since they had landed.

“I did not, they left without notice.” Apollo growled. She snarled at the same time and closed the distance between her and Hephaestus, “Even if he HAD known, we are not their keepers!” She thrust her snout into his face, her rage nearly blinding her, “Do you command Ares?!” Her throat tingled as fire started to rise and she opened her mouth, letting hot breath fan across Hephaestus.

“Oh, shut it! As if!” She turned to look at Clio; the peevish brat dared speak to her?! “You are throwing a fit because your sister is an untrustworthy traitor. Betraying her own race and country, disgusting.” Smoke started to rise from her nostrils; she was oh so close to losing it and burning this whole forest down.

“My sister followed her rider as any of you would, hypocrites.” The lot of them, thinking they are better just because they weren’t put in the tough situation her sister had been in. “This conversation is of no use, you will not trust us no matter what we say.” Apollo cut in.

Ares stepped up now, looking down at both of them, “You are right, we do not trust you and the moment you become a threat, I will end you.” As Ares spoke, Hera snuck around to her side, lips drawn to show her venom dripping, a threatening display. “You can try.” She dared the scarlet dragon. “I wouldn’t if I were you.” Hera hissed.

“Were we not friends in the recent past, must it be like this?” Notus finally spoke up.

“We are not friends now!” She snarled and pushed past Ares, heading for her rider who was starting to walk toward her. She would burn all of them before this was over. “One wrong move. I dare you.” Ares said just before she broke the link to the group.

As they flew home Apollo linked with her, “I will not let them kill Gaia or Caerus. I will break my bond to my rider if I must.” She meant it, even if the thought of leaving her rider behind hurt.

“I know, Metis. I know.” Apollo suddenly sounded very old and very tired.

“I am sorry.” She said quietly.

“I am sorry too.”

They both went silent because there was nothing left to say.

..

**I know. I know.**

**There were no scenes with our couples this chapter but this was necessary. We want you all to understand why certain people and dragons will act the way they do during the war so this chapter was a must. The couples will be back next chapter don’t worry!**

**Thank you all for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 27**

**Zoro**

Law had agreed that he’d need to gather his and Sanji’s dragons, which was how he found himself out in the desert, riding a horse through the sand. Sanji was next to him along with a handful of knights. Marco and Ace had also decided to accompany them; Law claimed that the two alphas should come along as he didn’t know which knights were dirty and worked with Doflamingo. Nobody was to be trusted, Law had said this with an uneasy frown, and it wasn’t hard to guess that Law meant that he and Sanji couldn’t be trusted as well.

He too wouldn’t have trusted them to go alone, they could easily fly off on their dragons so the fact that Marco and Ace did not bring their own dragons confused him. As he was positive the two had really come to watch them and if he and Sanji had planned on escaping, how did the two alphas plan to stop them? Maybe it was a way of showing good faith, it seemed Law was saying, I don’t trust you but I can, prove it to me. It was something he could do, luckily for Law, if he really did want to leave, nothing would stop him from taking Sanji but that was not what was happening, they really had come to bring their dragons to the castle, there was no foolish escape plan brewing.

He supposed it was a good thing they did not bring their dragons as he didn’t know how Hypnos would react. It had been too long since he’d seen his dragon and though Hypnos was usually quite friendly there was no guarantee something wouldn’t go amiss. That went for him as well, so with bated breath he stopped the horse a ways away from the beach and looked at Sanji. His mate’s eyes were eagerly searching the shore and his grip on the horses reigns were so tight his knuckles were white. He then turned to look at Marco who was studying Sanji with narrowed eyes, annoyance bit at him, not because Marco was looking at Sanji but because he couldn’t figure the alpha out. Had Marco really come from the German Kingdom like Sanji proposed? Marco looked away from Sanji, seeming to notice he was being watched and instead looked at Ace, it was impossible not to notice the way Marco’s eyes softened as he gazed upon the other alpha. Why that was, he wasn’t sure. It didn’t make him any less wary, he promised to watch Marco for Sanji and so he would. Frowning, he reached over and grabbed Sanji’s horses reigns, guiding the animal closer to him. If Marco was in liege with Judge, he could not be trusted.

His nerves were firing off, not only because he did not know Marco’s true alliance but because this place did not give him good memories. The last time they’d been out of the castle, Sanji had been attacked. Sure it had led to something wonderful but it didn’t change the fact that it could have easily led to something disastrous. If anything the whole situation had on solidified the fact that things can change in a heartbeat. He had no time to be comfortable anymore.

“I’m so excited!” Sanji gushed out. It seemed his mate had no worries on his mind, all Sanji could think about was Ceto. It made some of his nervousness fade and it caused him to smile. His mate deserved to only think good things, it was rare for Sanji to not be fretting and worrying over things, so he took a moment to engrave the sight into his mind before he turned to look at Ace. “I’d recommend you stay here, I do not know how our dragons will react.” The knights shrugged, not seeming to care and Ace gave Marco an anxious glance, pulling on the reigns of his horse, causing it to back up. “Do not betray our trust.” Marco trotted his horse closer to Ace, “And make it quick, it is not safe out here.” Marco’s eyes darted between the knights, clearly distrustful and uncomfortable.

“Aye.” He agreed.

Clicking to the horses, he and Sanji made their way onto the shore, it was easy to tell that his mate was trying to remain calm and not take off at running speed down the beach. Very rarely did Sanji have this much energy and it was hard to contain his laughter, Sanji was nearly half off the horse already and Ceto had not even shown herself.

After tethering the horses to a couple stakes, they made their way down the beach. Sanji did run ahead now, “Ceto! Ceto!” His mate yelled at the empty shore. There was no answer and Sanji turned to him, worry lacing his features. “”Zoro! Where are-.” Sanji’s question stopped abruptly as strong wind hit him from behind, all he saw was a flash of green and then he was airborne. As he flew very briefly through the air, he took note that it was Hypnos tail that had struck him and sent him flying; he closed his eyes and braced himself right before he hit the ground. He huffed as he slammed into wet sand and salt water crashed around him. It would be his luck to land in the sea; at least it was in the shallows. He took deep breaths and stared up at the sky, his side and back was throbbing and he could already feel the bruise forming.

He grunted. Well, that was not a very friendly greeting but it was not a bad one either. If Hypnos was truly upset, he’d be dead, for a dragon he was merely tapped. Gently his sat up and came face to face with Hypnos, who was staring down at him with angry eyes, as he was sniffed he let out a weak, “Sorry?” which only caused Hypnos to snort and before he could respond to his dragon, memories assaulted him.

..

_“Brother,” His sister exhaled with a toss of her pink hair; dark eyes framed by thick eyelashes looked at him cynically. His side was aching and Hypnos had his back turned to them, obviously brooding. He could not fathom why his sister was looking at him like it was HIS fault that the stupid dragon got angry and struck him. “If you stopped ignoring him, he would not be so rough with you. Thanatos is always gentle with me.” Only his sister would find a way to criticize him while boasting about her own skill at raising a dragon. Good for her, it wasn’t as if he cared that Hypnos was mad, he did not want the dragon anyway! Why should he take the time to be with the beast? He had better things to do._

_His sister giggled as he struggled to sit up, Thanatos was also watching him with rueful eyes. He cursed his sister and the pale green dragon silently. When he finally did manage to stand his flung his hand out, pointing at Hypnos, “I did not want a dragon anyway!” That familiar buzz of anger started to make his hands shake and his teeth grind. “Oh, don’t give me that look!” He hissed, how he hated when she gave him that look, the one that just screamed he was incompetent!_

_Hypnos growled lowly, it was quite obvious to him that the dragon did not like him either so why their parents forced them out here to train with the dragons was just beyond his understanding. “You say the dumbest things,” Had he said that out loud? “Hypnos saved your life, you know.” His sister started to wipe the dirt off his clothes, ignoring his protest. “Our fathers will be angry that you dirtied yourself.” His sister murmured, rubbing at a specific spot of his shirt with vigor. “I did not ask him to save me.” He finally muttered, eyeing his dragon that was finally done pouting and was now rolling around play fighting with Thanatos._

_Suddenly the thick fog that surrounded them was lit up by a flash of lighting, far too close for comfort. “Dad must want us home. Let’s go!” His sister’s smaller hand tugged on his but he did not budge. “But we only just came out!” He yanked his hand away, frustrated, gods how he wanted a drink right now. Another flash of lighting shot across the sky, “Hurry before dad gets father on us!” His sister begged, he only crossed his arms. Let his parents get mad, he was not going back yet!_

_“Fine! Get in trouble alone, idiot!” His sister took off, her pink hair disappearing into the fog. The dragons were either too far in the fog to be seen or gone; finally alone he let out a tired sigh. Faint groans came from the distance and he rubbed at his forearms as the air started to chill. He REALLY needed a drink right now. With that thought in mind he headed toward the nearest town where a bar was sure to be._

_.._

**Sanji**

He was hugging Ceto who was purring loudly and wiggling in excitement, almost like a dog would. “I missed you so much! My favorite girl!” He cooed and scratched under her chin, making her purring grow louder, “I am sorry I haven’t been able to visit much.” Ceto chirped and pushed her snout into him, he would probably bruise even though she was trying to be gentle. He didn’t mind though, he could only laugh and pet the thrilled dragon. He felt like he’d just been reunited with a long lost friend and he soaked in the moment of happy bliss.

When Ceto started to calm down, he looked over at Zoro who was sitting up in the sand, dazed and not blinking. He hadn’t thought to worry because he knew Hypnos would never hurt Zoro but now he wondered if he’d been wrong. Hypnos was sniffing at Zoro and he ran over, all his happiness turning to worry and fear. His omega tried to take over but he would not let it, not until he knew Zoro was not injured. “What did you do Hypnos?” He asked and gave a small pat to the dragon’s side to show he wasn’t angry, he still didn’t think Hypnos would hurt Zoro on purpose. Of course Hypnos could not answer and he knelt by his mates side.

Zoro’s face was pale and his breathing was shallow, he gave the alpha a gentle shake, “Zoro are you okay?” He could hear Ceto splashing up behind him but he did not turn around. Zoro seemed to be comatose but after another shake the alpha started to blink slowly, “I need a drink.” Zoro mumbled. Since when did his mate drink? The alpha brought a hand up to scratch at his throat, as if he was in pain. He shook Zoro again and this time Zoro knocked his hand away, “Annoying sister.” His omega immediately retreated and he swallowed, there was no reason to be scared of Zoro, it was only a little slap of the hand.

His mate had never mentioned a sister, was he remembering something from his past? At the mention of a sister, Hypnos clicked and he looked up to see the dragon’s eyes dancing with excitement, the green dragon even started bouncing from foot to foot. He watched as Hypnos raised his tail about to strike Zoro again as if that was going to make Zoro remember more, “Stop!” He shouted and glared at the dragon, he switched his gaze back to Zoro once he was sure Hypnos was under control and gave him another tentative shake.

Zoro’s eyes cleared and he looked up, “Where am I?” His mate looked from side to side, eyes wide; he immediately knew something wasn’t right. Not only was Zoro’s voice different but his omega nearly always felt comfortable around the alpha and right now he was getting that gut feeling to run away, it was the same feeling he would get from running into an alpha he was unfamiliar with but this was Zoro so why.. “Who are you?!” Zoro jerked away from him, eyes narrowing in distrust. He felt stunned and let his hand drop, what was going on? Who was this man? This was not his Zoro, there was something wrong with the way Zoro was suddenly presenting himself, the alpha had a whole new presence. His omega didn’t even seem to register this alpha as its mate, it was there, the bond, but his omega was urging him to back up. This was unsafe!

Eyes narrowed, Zoro stood, swiveling around to survey the area, “What the-. Where..” Zoro frowned, one hand placed on the hilt of his sword while the other was patting his chest as if looking for an injury, “What is going on?!” Zoro stumbled back a few steps, licking his lips. His mate was truly confused and lost, he could see it in his features, Zoro had no idea where he was right now. He wanted to help but was unsure of what to do.

Finally Zoro’s eyes zoned in on Hypnos, “Hypnos! Explain this situation to me, were we not just at the-.” Zoro had taken a step forward while talking and was now doubled over, grabbing at his head and groaning. When Zoro straightened back out, his eyes were softer, “Beloved? Are you okay?” Zoro was still looking around, confused but this was the Zoro he knew and he nearly exploded with relief. It did not take him long to run to Zoro’s side and pull him into a hard hug, he was freaked out, what in the world had just happened? He looked up to make sure it was really his mate and Zoro looked down with a small smile, his cheek was caressed by Zoro’s familiar hand, “Sanji?” He grabbed Zoro’s hand, taking a deep breath, “Zoro..” He breathed out. Should he tell Zoro about what had just happened?

Whatever had occurred, he did not want it to happen again. Who was Zoro before he lost his memories? The alpha he saw looked so angry.. “Sanji?” Zoro’s eyebrows were furrowed. “It is nothing; you just weren’t responding to me, I was worried.” He looked down, he was horrible for lying but he couldn’t tell Zoro what had happened. It was selfish but he did not want Zoro to turn back into a stranger and what if telling Zoro what had occurred triggered something? He just wanted Zoro to remain the same, even if it meant he never got his memories back.

..

**Ceto**

This land was far too hot, her scales prickled in discomfort and if she didn’t get into water soon, she was positive that she would start burning. Okay, she may be exaggerating but she was uncomfortable! Her rider promised water but the castle seemed so far away! Especially since they were flying slowly in order to stay with the horses, her human had decided not to ride her to the castle so she decided to just keep a watchful eye on the human from the sky. Something was different about him, he smelt strange, he was changing. Hypnos’s human’s scent clung strongly to his rider now but that was not all. Something had changed, she was sure.

Her mate slid underneath her, bringing her from her thoughts. “He remembered!” Hypnos was buzzing with happiness. She couldn’t understand why, his human may have remembered the past for a mere moment but during that time the human had looked anything but pleased. “Your rider looked rather angry.” She reminded her mate, kindly. Hypnos let out a quiet hum and flew higher, touching the tip of his wing to hers, “That is who he truly is, ah, how I missed his voice! Did you hear the way he called me?! It reminds me of home, perhaps if I hit him again he will remember more?”

She understood her mate’s eagerness but she worried for her rider and could not condone Hypnos thoughts to take action and force his human to remember such things as the past, “I know you miss your homeland but you cannot force things to be. Your human regaining his memory may do more harm than good.”

Hypnos remained silent for a long time before answering, “He does smile now, much more so than the past. I just feel that my human is an imposter.” The voice in her head lowered, a sad note accompanying it. “He is as real as he always was; be patient, let your human come to his senses on his own time.” Hypnos rumbled but remained silent.

There was no more conversation, not until the castle came into view. “This is a bad idea; we should not enter unknown territory while you are so vulnerable.” Hypnos was only being a protective mate but she felt rather insulted and growled lowly, she did not like to be considered weak, no matter what kind of condition she may be in. She was always considered weak because of her size and Hypnos should know that comment would rub her the wrong way. “I can handle myself.” She knocked against Hypnos, angrily.

“While your concern is lovely, I despise being underestimated, you know that.” She continued her words, baring her teeth at her mate who made a soft apologetic click.

“Fine, whatever you wish is my command. Just keep your guard up.”

She chirped, smugly, “I always do.”

Hypnos did not look convinced.

..

**Caerus**

He growled as his rider waved to him while on top of a horse, the human was just returning from a short trip and he was jealous of the animal but would not be able to eat it. He’d already been told no eating the horses. It didn’t stop Attis who was beside him, flat on his stomach from making longing sounds. He watched in amusement as the tinier dragon’s tail flicked from side to side and he slowly inched closer to the stables. “Enough.” He warned.

To his surprise Attis didn’t argue, only sat up and looked toward the sky. “A new dragon is joining us.” He said as he also looked toward the sky, “I thought you said you know Ceto.” Attis replied while pressing against his flank, it seemed to be the smaller dragon’s favorite place. He’d begrudgingly allowed the dragon this spot and refused to take the time to think of what it meant. “Know isn’t quite right, I have met her. That is all.” Yes, he’d met that annoying little dragon, a couple times now. Attis pressed his snout into his shoulder, letting out a quiet hum. He was going to have to deal with two annoying little dragons now.  He growled but did not move to push Attis off.

Together they watched the sky until two dragons appeared, he let out a distrustful snarl at the mysterious green dragon. Why was Ceto not alone? Who was this? Attis stood quickly, wings flapping, “What?” He questioned and Attis took off flying, “I know him! Hypnos! Hypnos!” The link to his mind broke suddenly and his shook his head at the itching sensation it left in his mind, it was strange to be left alone. He was almost always connected to Attis these days. He watched with worry as Attis approached these stranger dragons. He would never admit to his worry though and he dug his claws into the sand to keep still.

He was also annoyed, how did Attis know this dragon? Hypnos?

Attis touched noses with the green dragon before flying back toward him, as soon as he was close enough the link reconnected, now with two new links joining it. “You have a mate now?! That’s awesome!” Attis was nearly shouting, flying in excited circles around Ceto and Hypnos. He didn’t know Ceto had a mate but it made sense now, why this green dragon was tagging along with her. “And you?” Hypnos asked Attis, in a much calmer matter. It was quite obvious Hypnos was indicating that he was Attis’s mate. This caused the smaller dragon to halt his circles immediately.

With the duck of his head, Attis landed next to him, pressing against his flank once again. “Err, no. That is, uh, a work in progress.” Attis made sure not to meet his gaze and he huffed out a breath of hot air, not amused by Attis’s confession to win his affection. “My apologies. I misread the situation.” Hypnos sounded rather amused and he flapped his wings, uncomfortably, as the two dragons landed across from them.

“Caerus.” Ceto greeted him.

“Ceto, Hypnos.” He returned the greeting.

Attis rather rudely nipped at his side then and he whirled down, snarling at the tiny dragon that didn’t seem deterred in the slightest. “Caerus you have to see Hypnos’s ability! It is so cool! You really do!” Attis was just bubbling with excitement and was looking from him to Hypnos.

“You know that is not possible.” Hypnos replied hastily, eyes now guarded.

“Oh! Come on!” Attis complained.

“NO!” Hypnos hissed with a flap of his wings, “And we will not discuss it either. That is enough Attis!”

With a crestfallen snort Attis sunk down in the sand, “Thanatos would have done it.” Attis mumbled, sounding like a sulking adolescent. Hypnos calmed now and walked close enough to flick his tail against Attis apologetically, “I am not my brother, and I am not here to amuse you. I am only here for my mate and rider.” He assessed the dragon and Attis sat back up with renewed energy. “That’s right. I forget.” Attis looked toward him now, “Hey Caerus can we go eat?”

What was he going to do with this one? Attis was simply impossible. “Later, we must discuss things first.” With this said he looked at the two dragons, before anything was said, Athena and Gaia joined them.

“Welcome.” Athena said, respectful as always.

“Ceto.” Gaia growled.

“We have much to talk about it seems.” Ceto said with the tilt of her head.

“Yes we do.” Gaia replied.

“First let us all introduce ourselves and then we will discuss why we are here.” Athena cut in. He rumbled in agreement. They all needed to have the same knowledge, for their rider’s sake.

..

**Luffy**

The clinking of swords filled the courtyard as Law struggled to keep up with Zoro’s pace. The alpha was not taking it easy on his mate, not that he wished Zoro to, Law needed to learn before war came but it still made his omega uneasy to see Law stumble and to see the sharp edge of a sword swish much to closely past Law’s unprotected face. Not even the platter of food next to him was enough to distract him from the training taking place. Sanji on the other hand could be heard chewing the various cheeses and fruits every now and then. The other omega wasn’t nearly as interested in the fighting as he was.

“Law, no, your stance is wrong!” He muttered anxiously and wasn’t surprised to see Law lose his footing and fall onto his butt with a loud grunt. Zoro’s sword was pressed into Law’s throat, “You are dead.” Zoro pulled the sword away and took a step back, “Law your stance is all wrong, get up.” Red faced with embarrassment, Law stood and Zoro began instructing Law on how to stand, once again. “Come on, you can do it.” He said quietly, he did not want to distract his mate.

Once the two started again, Law’s eyes were narrowed in focus and he lost his footing even faster than before. “Dead again.” Zoro sighed. “You are overthinking it, rely more on instinct.” He grumbled. The babies in his stomach gave a quick series of kicks and he gasp. He forgot he was pregnant at times, “I am worried to.” He told the twins while rubbing his stomach, he gave his belly a quick look but the sound of swords was too much to ignore and his gaze turned back to the training.

“May I feel?” A timid voice asked from beside him. With a startled jump he turned to look at Sanji, whose eyes were resting on his stomach with unhidden want. He hardly knew this omega but it was impossible to see Sanji as a threat and with a nonchalant shrug, he removed his hands from his stomach, “Sure.” Sanji quickly got off the bench they were sitting on and walked closer to him, with shaky hands, the blonde started to touch his stomach. “Beautiful.” Sanji smiled softly. His omega rushed to the surface, very interested in what was going on and he couldn’t help but give Sanji a smile in return.

He supposed it was beautiful, though in the past his thought about pregnancy was quite different. Koala had been right so long ago when she had said that pregnancy would change things for him.

A loud shout snapped him back into attention and he frowned to see Law now had a thin cut on his cheek.

“You could have killed me!” Law yelled.

“I could have.” Zoro shrugged.

This caused a soft growl to come from his chest, come on Law! “You know a lot about fighting?” Sanji asked while removing his hands. Of course he knew about fighting, didn’t all royals? Aside from Law, it seemed. “It is common knowledge.” He mumbled, wasn’t it? Sanji blinked in confusion at his statement and then looked away in embarrassment. “Oh.” Sanji nearly whispered and looked toward the alphas who were back at practicing. It only took his brain a moment to piece it together; of course Sanji didn’t know about fighting. How could he forget Sanji’s shit family? Now he felt horrible but how was he supposed to apologize for something that wasn’t his fault? A head ache was starting to form and he rubbed at his temple, well, he could offer to teach Sanji. That would be a good way to apologize without actually saying the words and surely Sanji wanted to learn. “I can show you, if you’d like.” He dropped his hands back into his lap and Sanji’s eyebrows furrowed but the omega did not turn to look at him, the blonde simply focused on the alphas. “I-.”

Whatever Sanji was going to say would have to wait as Law was now loudly cursing and holding his nose, blood dripped from his mate’s fingers and his eyes were murderous. Zoro was scowling, “Focus!” The alpha snapped and he could tell that Law was very close to snapping so he quickly stood up. “Let us take a short break.” He called and then rubbed his stomach, “I am hungry.” It was a feeble excuse since there was an entire platter, mostly full, next to him but he was pregnant. For all the alphas knew, he could want something else to eat. Zoro’s mouth opened and closed and finally he sighed while rubbing at his forehead. “That is probably for the best, Law we will start again after lunch.”

Zoro sheathed his sword and then walked to Sanji, “You need to eat more.”

He muted the couple and made his way to Law who had his head tilted back now, trying to slow down the steady drip of blood. “You are doing great.” He said, trying to ease the tension and encourage his mate. Trying to help with words was all he could do for this situation; Law would sooner die then allow him to help with the actual training. “That’s funny.” Law said, his voice half smothered by his hand.

Sighing, he grabbed Law’s chin and pulled it down, the alpha groaned when he started to wipe at the excess blood all over his mouth and chin with his sleeve but didn’t pull away. “You will learn. This is only day two.” Law squeezed his eyes shut at this, face drawn. “You are not going to be perfect in two days.” He released Law’s chin and instead slid his hand into Law’s hair which was damp with sweat.

“I know.” Law sounded tired and defeated.

All he could think to do was pull Law’s forehead to his so their eyes met, “Do not let your pride get in the way, you need to learn.” He studied Law’s eyes, making sure this was getting through to the alpha, “I am trying.” Law whispered and it was he who closed his eyes this time. His heart ached for Law, this was something that should have been taught to him at a young age, someone should have spent years mentoring and training and encouraging Law throughout his childhood and instead all Law had gotten was a heavy fist and pain.

“Let us get something to eat.” He finally spoke, placing a gentle kiss to Law’s blood smeared lips. He couldn’t change the past, only the now. That was something he would just have to accept. Law placed a hand on his stomach, “Okay.”

As they walked to the kitchen, many knights bowed and nodded respectfully, it was a big change from how they acted before Law was crowned king. It was refreshing to see that Law had some sort of respect now, he was sure that the whole ceremony had switched many knights from Doflamingo’s side to theirs. Of course there was still the occasional knight that showed disrespect, especially a certain blonde haired knight. He did not know the blonde’s name but he did remember his face. He’d keep an eye on that one.

When they arrived at the dining hall, Law gave his shoulder a soft squeeze and went off into the kitchen to get their food. It was most likely already made but the servants were busy with other task around the castle and there was no telling when they would arrive so he wasn’t bothered that a servant wasn’t waiting to give them food, they were not unable to serve themselves after all. He had planned on standing to wait for Law but his back was started to ache, not that he would admit it to anyone and he eagerly went to sit at the wooden table that was just screaming his name. Who knew a chair could bring such sweet relief?

As he relaxed against the chair, he looked toward Sanji and Zoro who were at the opposite end of the table. Sanji was laughing, nearly climbing Zoro as he tried to shove a piece of food into the alpha’s mouth. Zoro had his lips pressed tightly together but a smile was dangerously close to breaking out and giving Sanji that opening he’d need to shove, a carrot? He couldn’t be sure, into Zoro’s mouth. Zoro had his hands all over Sanji, groping his upper thighs and then caressing his sides, swiping bangs out of the omega’s eyes. Very touchy and Sanji was soaking it all in, the omega was quite different around Zoro than anyone else. He actually looked happy; he didn’t even flinch when Zoro caught his wrist and yanked him into a kiss. Sanji simply felt safe around Zoro, that much was easy to tell.

There was nobody in the room aside from them so he wasn’t worried of the couple being seen and even if they were, Sanji was under no obligation to be with Law or go home as a prince, technically the blonde was free to do as he wished. He wasn’t sure if Sanji was actually considered a prince still.

The moment Law came in with their meal, the easy going attitude Sanji had was replaced with tension. Sanji slid of Zoro’s lap and nearly disappeared under the table, he ducked that low. Of course Sanji didn’t actually go under the table and there was no hiding the dull eyes the blonde now had. That smile was gone as well, Sanji now looked like a lifeless doll compared to before; the change was so striking and all because somebody else had entered the room. Was it Law in particular that caused this? Sanji had shown no reaction when he had come in, maybe it was because Law was an alpha and he was an omega? Or did Sanji feel comfortable around him? They hadn’t spent much time together but they were both omegas. His eyebrows furrowed, he suddenly got the urge to cross the room and comfort Sanji, he wanted the blonde to feel safe and comfortable with him like he did Zoro, his omega wanted it.

Of course he couldn’t expect Sanji or Zoro to trust them in such a short time but for some reason it simply made his omega agitated, this was not how it was supposed to be!

A hand on his snapped him back from his omega’s mindset, “Luffy?” Everyone was staring at him and he was staring hard at Sanji, his scent was even changing to an annoyed one and he blinked a few times before tearing his eyes from the other omega. “Sorry.” He mumbled and started to eat off the plate in front of him, Law hesitated but finally sat down beside him, and luckily his mate didn’t push for answers, just started to eat.

“Do you think my brother is okay?” He asked, mainly to get a conversation going but also because he was worried for Ace. His brother and Marco had gone off to the city in order to speak with Marco’s boss. There may be a lot going on around them but even with the war approaching Marco was looking ahead, the alpha was very reluctant to lose his job and source of income. Not even Law’s proposal to financially support Marco had changed the alphas mind, so when Marco left at the break of day, Ace followed.

Law cut into the meat on his plate and popped a piece into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully before answering, “Yes, Marco will watch him. They only went to speak with Marco’s boss; they should be back soon, if they are not already.” He bit his lip and watched Law for any trace of a lie, it wasn’t that he did not trust his mate but he really disliked his brother being so far from him, he’d grown used to the constant presence of Ace.

He felt no need to press the conversation further since there wasn’t much more Law could say anyway, he instead focused on eating, only look up every now and then when Law hissed softly. There was a faint bruise spreading from Law’s nose to his cheek and it was causing Law to wince as he chewed. It left a bad taste in his mouth and his omega was vexed causing him to grow increasingly angrier as Law ate.  He knew Law needed to train but his omega didn’t seem to understand that and was not going to make this easy. This was going to be a long few weeks.

Sanji and Zoro eventually started to eat as well, slowly but they were comfortable enough to eat and that was a start. That all changed though when Smoker and two other alphas walked into the dining room, Zoro stilled and Sanji quickly dropped his hands before hiding behind his mate. It was hard to watch such a display, Sanji had been timid when they’d met in the past but it seemed it had only worsened since the omega had arrived in Law’s country. He forced his eyes away from the couple and looked at the three alphas. He had no idea who the two newcomers were but the way they held themselves made it quite obvious that they were in the high ranks of Law’s army. Generals, most likely.

The alpha directly next to Smoker was a blonde who wore his shirt collar quite high, all the way up past his chin and almost to his lips; he had on some sort of white cloth that wrapped around the top of his hair so only his sideburns were visible. He had friendly eyes but it was hard to tell exactly what the alpha was feeling when he was so covered up. The second alpha had orange hair, his clothing was a lot looser than the first and he had on a hat and a black cloth around his eyes, there were neatly cut holes to see through but it was still strange. There was a small frown pulling down the alpha’s lips as he looked down at them and he unconsciously slid closer to Law. It was strange to see people dressed this way but maybe that was just how the generals of Law’s army dressed or perhaps it was just these two.

“You majesty the generals have arrived.” Smoker said and all three bowed to Law.

“Kaku,” Law nodded to the first and then turned to the second, “Drake.”

“Your highness.” They said together.

Law looked at both of them, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Is there still no word of Vergo?” Ah, that was right, Law mentioned that three generals were arriving not long ago, it’d been the day he was focused on Sanji and had mainly ignored all the alphas talking but now that he thought about it Law had talked about his plan to have three generals come to the castle and have his other three remain at their post and come only when they were sure where the ships of Amphiptere would be landing. So did that mean one of Law’s generals was ignoring him? Or was something else going on?

“The messenger sent to him never returned, he may have been thwarted. We did sent a second but still there has been no word. Would you like me to go personally?” Smoker looked just as annoyed as Law and even Kaku and Drake shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Vergo’s absence. Law pondered Smoker’s question for some time before shaking his head and letting out a wary sigh, “No, no. We need you here. I will deal with him myself if he is not here before the war.” Law tried to hide his troubled expression but it was hard to miss, he slid a hand onto Law’s knee, giving silent comfort to his mate.

“If you wish.” Smoker gave a single nod.

Law lifted his chin, feigning confidence, “I expect you three will be able to manage the soldiers training?” The two generals lifted their eyes back up to Law, both their gazes had drifted to him during Law’s conversation with Smoker and he lowered his head, confused. He hadn’t felt nervous around alphas since he’d arrived at this country but now he could feel that familiar urge to submit. Were these alphas letting off pheromones or were they simply that strong? He jumped as Kaku spoke, “Aye, we can.” Drake nodded in agreement. “They will be ready by the time war arrives.”

“Good, you are excused.” Law looked away after the three nodded but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the two newer alphas, Kaku left without a word but Drake paused beside the door and he did not miss the look he threw Zoro. The alpha seemed to assess Zoro before giving Sanji’s mate a quick nod. Zoro gave a slight nod back and then Drake was gone. He hoped that was a good sign.

..

**Ace**

Their tongues slid together in heated passion and the slick sound of their sweaty bodies pressing together filled the room. The clothes they had worn to the city earlier that day were discarded around the room messily and he could not suppress the moans that tore from his throat as Marco grabbed both of their cocks in his oiled hand. He was so glad that Marco had been excused from work, now the alpha wouldn’t have to leave him.

Like he left his family.

He could practically feel his penis deflate at the thought. Damnit.

Sighing, he rolled off the other alpha, closing his eyes in embarrassment. “I’m sorry.” He muttered. Marco huffed and it took a lot of his willpower to open his eyes and look at his lover who was now sitting up and rubbing off his dirtied body with a cloth. “Okay.. Was it something I did?” Marco asked, he could see the tension in the alpha’s exposed back. He frowned and sat up as well, “No, I thought of something unpleasant.”

Marco turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, “I must be losing my touch if you were able to think.” He rolled his eyes at this, “Oh shut it.” Curse his stupid mind for ruining things just when they were getting good.  A hand on his shoulder caught his attention and he met Marco’s concerned eyes, “Hey.. I know things are stressful right now but you can’t beat yourself up over things you can’t change.” The hand on his shoulder squeezed and his throat tightened.

“I understand that,” He whispered, “I just don’t want you to be displeased with me, you know since I can’t..” He looked down at his traitorous body, this hadn’t been the first time that he’d performed badly during sex. It just seemed that when he took the time to enjoy something these last few days, the thought of this war and his family attacked him. He felt like he was messing things up with Marco, if he couldn’t change the events happening around him, he at least wanted his lover happy. That was the main reason he went with Marco to the city when he would have rather trained. He hated feeling so torn, especially over this alpha that he cared so much for.

Marco dropped his hand and it was easy to see the disappointment that came with the gesture, “Ace, I am not in this for the sex.” He quickly grabbed Marco’s hand, “I didn’t mean it that way!” This conversation was not supposed to be taking this kind of turn, he in no way meant to hurt Marco’s feelings. Panic was starting to rise and was scooting closer to his lover, about to plead his case when Marco let out a breath and yanked him forward so that he was on top of the alphas knees; he now had a very good view of the floor.

He tilted his face sideways and tried to look up at Marco, “You have been frowning too much for my liking.” Marco said, “It is time I change that.” And then fingers attacked him, he nearly squealed and kicked at the bed as Marco tickled him. His worried thoughts drifted away as his laughter filled the room and he could only focus on escaping Marco’s talented fingers. The alpha didn’t release him until he was breathless and tears were filling his eyes, once he was released he fell to the floor, boneless.

“I thought I was the bad one when it came to talking about my feelings.” He panted out and smiled up at Marco who was leaning over the edge of the bed with that cocky smirk he always wore. “It is a talent of mine.” He lifted his arms as Marco spoke and Marco reached for him, connecting them. He was pulled up high enough to be kissed and Marco spoke against his lips, very seriously, “I am here for you Ace; I care for you so much,” He was kissed roughly, “You are mine and I am yours. Remember that.” He nodded and let Marco chase away his worries.

..

**Zoro**

They stood in the courtyard and he gently touched Sanji’s reddened cheek, “Are you sure you want to be out here again, you don’t need to be out in the sun.” He knew he was being overbearing when it came to Sanji but his mate was already sunburned and he didn’t want it to grow worse by Sanji forcing himself to watch the training sessions. His omega was so timid and what if he got sick? His alpha only made it worse with its concern.

Sanji opened his mouth to answer him but suddenly Luffy was there, tugging his mate away toward the bench they sat at the day before. “He will be fine.” Luffy called over his shoulder and Sanji looked back at him with wide eyes. Alarmed, he looked at Law for an answer but the alpha only shrugged, “I am sure my mate will take care of him.”

He wanted to argue but in the end Sanji did need friends, so he just sighed, pushed his alpha down and nodded for Law to choose a sword for today’s session. “Remember, pick one that is heavier than you’d like. We are trying to build muscle.” He said this while taking out his own sword, sharpening it. As Law looked over different weapons, he watched Ace and Marco who were practicing together. They were both quick in their movements but Marco was no match for Ace’s speed.

Marco was eventually knocked onto his back and Ace relaxed, smirking down at the other alpha. It was obvious who was supposed to have won the fight but as soon as Ace took a step forward, Marco kicked out his leg, knocking the alpha over. Before Ace could react, Marco was on top of him, a dagger pressed to his throat. Ah, so Marco was the kind of fighter who played dirty, it was easy to tell that Marco was from the slums, no royalty would fight this way. It wouldn’t surprise him if Marco fell on purpose to lure Ace into this trap. This only made the alpha harder to read and he grunted in annoyance. Was or wasn’t Marco connected to the Germa Kingdom?

Ace was red faced and pushing at Marco and to his shock Marco pulled the other alpha into a sloppy kiss before removing himself. Two alphas? Together? Now that was something unheard of for him.

He didn’t have time to brood on the thought long as Law was already heading his way. The king’s eye was a little swollen from yesterday and a darkening bruise took up the left side of his face. He would have to make sure he didn’t hit Law again on that side of his face, he didn’t need the eye to swell completely closed. That would do no good for their training.

They walked to the opposite side of the court yard and he lifted his sword, indicating Law to get ready. The alpha got into the stance he was taught and lifted his own sword, eyes determined. “I want you to hold steady.” He commanded, “Wha-.” Law was cut off as he swung his sword down, he made sure his blows were powerful, Law needed to learn how to brace himself against stronger opponents. Law was grunting in effort but the alpha managed to stay still and take his swings, blow for blow. This was good. He put all his power into a final swing and the sword Law was holding trembled and flew from his hands, he had just enough restraint to stop his sword mid swing but a small portion of the metal had still cut into Law’s shoulder. At least it wasn’t split open.

“Dead.” He grumbled, “Try harder.” He pulled his sword back.

“But.” Law frowned.

“No buts. Law focus! One mistake in battle and you are dead, your country will be taken over, your omega and unborn children, DEAD. We are not playing around, now pick that sword back up and get in position! We do not have time for light training!” He was trying not to let his frustration get the better of him but Law was so untrained that it was hard for him to keep his composure. How was he supposed to make this alpha battle ready in only a few weeks? Law glared at him coldly for a long minute but did lean down to pick up the sword, even if he did wince at the wound on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down and got into a fighting stance, “Your turn, try to disarm me.” He braced his shoulders and chest for impact and waited for Law to start swinging.

The alpha eyed him doubtfully but lifted his sword and swung, with hardly any power and absolutely no confidence. Now that was going to be a problem, he easily knocked Law’s sword from his hands, it clanked against the floor noisily and Law looked down at it with a defeated expression. “Stop hesitating!” He growled, “Do you think Kid will go easy on you?” Law did not reply but his eyes darkened and when the alpha reached down to grab the sword, he did not wince and he nearly caught him off guard as he swung the sword upward at him while still crouched. Of course he was too well trained to actually be hit with such an attack but the power in the swing was new for Law.

Finally there was some power! Was anger the key that made the difference?  Law stood then and turned to him, raising the sword and coming down with another powerful swing. He could feel his grin growing as Law starting to attack him with vigor, the alpha was panting, eyes dilating. When the smell hit him, he knew that something was wrong and his concern doubled when Law’s pupils nearly blotted out the grey. Sweat started to drip from Law’s chin, too much sweat for such simple actions. A low rumble came from Law’s chest and the swinging grew frantic, more animalistic.

That is when he realized that he was no longer fighting Law, it was his alpha.

He quickly disarmed Law before the situation got out of hand but it was too late, the alpha’s eyes narrowed and then he was launched at. Law went for his arms first, clawing at them and he dropped his own sword to avoid hurting Law any more than necessary. He should have taken into consideration Law’s alpha long before this, he’d seen Law being beaten into submission and he knew how unpredictable subdued alphas could be. His own second identity scratched at the surface of his consciousness and he shoved it down. He did not want to use his alpha to make Law submit right now, he’d never be trusted again and they’d get nowhere.

Law bit hard into his forearm and he stumbled back under the weight of Law, he used his free arm to block Law’s hands that were now aiming at his face. The alpha was obviously to out of control to think of punching. He could hear Sanji in the background, calling for him and he could see from the edge of his vision, Luffy getting closer, he could not allow the omegas to be hurt! His alpha sprung forth then, “Enough!” He growled, this caused Law to pause and release his arm. The alpha took a step back, baring his teeth, not in anger but in fear. Taking the opportunity, he sprung forward and flipped Law onto his stomach, pressing one arm into the back and the other into the ground. His alpha backed down once Law was subdued and he took a deep breath, Luffy was much to close now and Marco had made his way across the clearing also, “Leave us!” He yelled to the both of them.

They froze but he could see the defiance in both their eyes, “You cannot coddle him, he must come back from this on his own!” Law started to writhe underneath him; it took all his strength to keep the man pinned. It wasn’t so much that Law was stronger than him but that he was so unpredictable with his movements. It had been a long time since he’d seen an alpha come forth and never this strongly, the forbearing side of Law, the side that made them human, was nonexistent. Law was more animal than anything right now, “Let him work it out.” He called to the people around him, in all honestly he was not sure how to handle this but letting Law come back and restrain his alpha on his own seemed like the best option. He prayed to the gods that Doflamingo did not come out to watch them right now.

As time passed, Law started to panic and nearly twisted so far around in his grasp that he was sure the alpha’s arm would break. This was not going to work, he realized. He’d need to get through to the alpha, whatever was going on inside Law’s mind; it was obvious the king was not strong enough to push his alpha way. The only way to talk to the other alpha was to release his own so with a nervous lick to his lips, he closed his eyes and let the hold on his mind go.

His own alpha leaped at the weakened hold of his mind and took control. It was like an out of the body experience, he could still feel and see but he wasn’t in control. He watched as his body released Law without him telling it to, the other alpha scrambled to his feet. That is when the dance started; they both circled each other, sizing the other alpha up. Eye contact was a must, every time Law looked away from him, his alpha would quickly go into his view again. They only stopped circling each other when Law’s back was to the others.

Luffy was clutching onto Ace’s shirt, Marco was breathing too quickly, fighting for control of his own alpha it seemed and Sanji was nowhere to be seen. That sent a wave of relief through his alpha. “You are strong.” His alpha acknowledged, “Law needs you.” He continued. This caused Law’s alpha to tilt his head to the side, eyes narrowing into angry slits. “No.” Law’s voice was so different, not smooth and accented anymore but guttural and low.

“I am not your enemy.” Law’s alpha sniffed at this and then took a step backward, toward Luffy. “I know you want to protect Law but your lashing out will get both of you killed.” His alpha took a step forward. Yes, good job, he told himself. His alpha was doing great. Law’s body tensed and he lowered himself into a feral crouch, ready to launch at him should he get any closer, “I do not trust alphas that will not let me out.” Law hissed, hands trembling in anger. The dilated eyes flashed with indignation and Law’s breathing started to become erratic.

He shook his head, “I am not telling you to leave, am I?”

“I do not believe your words!”

“Believe in Law then, you need each other.” With this last statement from him, Law snarled and launched, attacking him with renewed vigor.

..

**Marco**

He was on the edge of losing his cool, Zoro and Law’s alphas had been at it for hours, the sun was already setting and they were still arguing and fighting. It’d only turned into a fist fight three times now but it was still making him anxious, Law’s alpha had never been out this long or talked this much, was it ever going to retreat? Was he going to lose his friend? He could see the wear it was causing Law’s body and mind, his friend’s shoulders were sagging and the words from the alpha slurred every now and then. Law must be trying to return, why else would the alpha be struggling so much? “Law is becoming stronger; I know you can feel it.” Zoro said this and Law shook his head vigorously, even while stumbling. Law’s half lidded eyes turned to look at Luffy for a split second before Zoro blocked the gaze but it was enough to make the omega whine, Ace tightened his arms that were restraining Luffy.

“You can trust him.” Zoro spoke again.

Law replied but it was too quiet for him to hear, he could see the breathing slowing as Law stumbled again. The alpha’s eyes closed and he swayed dangerously for a moment before startling awake and swinging his head side to side. The eyes focused on an exit and the alpha took a few steps toward it, on the run now, Zoro quickly blocked the exit. “Not happening.” He growled. Law bent down and launched at Zoro but instead of reaching Zoro with a fresh wave of attacking, Law fell to the floor, eyes rolling back into his head. He panicked and ran forward; Luffy escaped his brother’s arms and joined him.

“Law! Law!” Luffy bent beside his friend, shaking his unconscious body. His anger overrode his worry and he stalked up to Zoro who was shaking his head and rubbing his temple. Good, he hoped the alphas head hurt. “What were you thinking?!” He yelled. He couldn’t really complain since he didn’t exactly stop Zoro from messing with Law this way but he hadn’t known what to do, he’d never been around Law’s alpha to know how to calm it down.

Zoro looked at him with bloodshot eyes, “I was letting your friend’s alpha vent, if this had not happened, it would have become a problem during war. I can now see that Law needs two kind of training. If he does not learn how to coexist with his alpha, he will be dead as soon as war arrives.” Zoro closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowed, “He does not need soft words and hugs, he needs to learn. Hopefully the King will wake with a new perspective on himself.”

He clenched his jaw and looked toward his friend who was being lifted in Ace’s arms, still passed out. “So you will do this again then?” He questioned. Zoro bent down, picking up the forgotten swords, “Yes and you will help.” Without waiting for a response the alpha started walking away.

“I-.” He tried to stop him.

“Do you want to save your comrade or not?!” Zoro barked but did not turn around. He grew silent and looked toward the door that Ace had disappeared into, dammit Law!

..

**Law**

His head was pounding and he forced his heavy eyes to open; only darkness welcomed him. There was a faint light coming from the window to his side which he assumed was the moon. There were soft sheets around him and something warm was pressed to his side. What was going on? Where was he? The warm object moved and he sucked in a breath, who was it beside him? Panic started to override his senses and his alpha was coming forward.. NO! Not his alpha! He jumped up and scrambled off the bed, his head was swimming with pain, not again! Please not again! Everything was coming back to him in a single rush of memories, he could still feel all the emotions that were his but not his, anger, hate, pain, hurt, fear. His heart started to pound, he had been trapped in his own mind, unable to escape. His hand clenched at his heaving chest and he tried to will his alpha away, it wasn’t working. The identity inside of him was stronger now; it was not going to disappear like it normally would. Why had this happened?! He was so angry at Zoro and then he had just lost his grip on reality, it only took that split second for his alpha to claim him completely.

He couldn’t breathe!

Panic was so strong that he was suffocating with it, he scratched at his chest, trying to force air back into his lungs. It wasn’t working! He was dying! He was-. “Law! LAW!” Luffy’s voice broke into his mind and he scrambled forward in the darkness, searching for his mate, his safe haven. His alpha tried to take control and he started to gasp again, no no no!

A hand touched his shoulder and he was yanked forward into a tight embrace, he knew even through his fogged mind that it was Luffy and he nosed along his mate’s neck, inhaling his scent, finally letting in a lungful of air. In a vain attempt to banish his alpha he bit deep into Luffy’s neck, the omega hissed in pain but continued to hold him with an iron grasp. The scent surrounding him slowly let him know that he was safe and all his tension started to fade when Luffy returned the bite with his own. Luffy gently guided his head into his lap once his body went lax, he was propped up by a knee and he nuzzled into Luffy’s shirt and stomach. His alpha still whirled around in the background of his frazzled mind but it was not reaching for control, not anymore.

..

**Luffy**

The twins in his stomach moved restlessly but his mate that was in his lap was finally calming. Law’s breathing was steadying, but even so he was tired, stressed, and nervous. Was this really Law or was this Law’s alpha? “Law are you okay?” He asked, his neck was throbbing but he didn’t mind the pain, he could only focus and care for his mate right now. Law’s eyes slowly opened, he could see the faint glint in the moonlight, his heart sped up as Law did not answer him.

 His mate did mumble something eventually but all that he could make out was the word ‘babies.’ Law must be able to feel their unease, “They are fine, just fussy. They can feel our emotions, I think.” He reassured Law that everything was okay and he tried to focus on calming down but he couldn’t stay still, the position he was in was starting to get uncomfortable. His shuffling eventually caused Law to sit up, “Let us go back to bed.” Law mumbled sleepily. He wanted to agree but he would not be able to sleep until he knew Law was fine.

“Are you okay?” He placed his hand on Law’s shoulder and the alpha looked down, vulnerability etched across his features. He knew for certain that this was the Law he had come to know, not some violent alpha that set his omega on edge. Gently he ran his fingers up Law’s shoulder to caress the bite mark on his neck, Law leaned into the touch. “Honestly, Luffy, I do not know. I am not in control of my alpha like I was before; I can feel it even stronger now and I am scared. My body was taken over and I had no control and no way to stop what was happening. It is hard to wrap my mind around it.” Law sounded overwhelmed and exhausted at the same time. It made him want to protect Law, he wanted so badly to fix this but Zoro had said not to coddle Law and so he did not, he wanted Law to get stronger.

All he could do was provide support with his words, “I believe in you. Your alpha is a part of you.” It was slightly hypocritical to say this, since he did not accept his omega completely. “How can I accept something that is so different from me?” Law wondered out loud. “You become one with it.” He answered, rather uneasily. He should take his own advice, probably. Law looked away from him and at the moonlight coming from the window, “Let us go back to bed, it is still early.” After humming in agreement, they both found their way back into bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. Sleep did not come easy.

..

That morning as they walked into the make shift training ground, they were greeted by the sight of Marco and Ace, sparring. Zoro was waiting by the wall next to the weapons, without Sanji. When they approached him, the alpha set down the sword he was holding, “Good morning, your highness.” Zoro nodded to both of them, “Before we start training, I believe we have some things to discuss.”

Law frowned, “Aye, I apologize for my behavior, I-.” Zoro raised a single hand into the air, cutting Law off, “No need to apologize for there is nothing to forgive. Tell me, how are you feeling today?” Zoro’s eyes drifted over Law carefully. He let his fingers touch Laws own; he knew his mate was still mentally healing from the situation. “I feel very wary of what happened yesterday. I do not like to be controlled that way.” Law admitted and Zoro nodded in understanding.

The alpha looked down and then back up, expression regretful, “That is how your alpha feels, what occurred yesterday was a result of prolonged suppression. If you would like I can help you. It is important to embrace your alpha; it makes you stronger in battle.” Law looked skeptical at this, “If you had an attack such as yesterday on the battlefield, you would be killed.” Zoro crossed his arms, waiting to hear Law’s answer.

Law eyes closed, his mate was upset by this news, “Training you also means to train your alpha.” Zoro added.

“What exactly does the training entail?” Law was tense but willing to listen.

Zoro let out a breath, “Well, you would have to allow your alpha free reign. It is a common practice many of the younger soldiers at Germa participate in. It will help you become acquainted with your second identity,” Zoro leaned forward, “It will also help your alpha learn friend from foe, I will only push you are far as I deem safe. You will not need to worry of an episode like yesterday.”

Law was silent for a very long time, “Fine.” He finally agreed with a tight nod, eyes opening. Zoro smiled and placed a hand on Law’s shoulder, a friendly gesture, “We shall not start the alpha training until next week, for now grab a sword and let us start today’s session.” Both alphas turned to look at the weapons, “Your shoulder does not ail you?” Zoro asked while Law studied the different weapons. “No it is just stiff.” Law picked up a slightly longer sword than yesterdays.

Before the alphas got to into the training, he interrupted them, “Where is Sanji?” The omega’s absence had been bothering him for a while now. Zoro looked down at him, surprised as if he had forgotten that he was present at all. It made him stand taller in annoyance, “In our chambers,” Zoro said slowly, “I fear yesterday was a bit much for him.”

“I see, carry on.” He dismissed Zoro and stalked away toward the hallway, it was time he did a little bonding of his own.

..

**Sanji**

His omega was in complete control, he floated in a relaxed state of mind as his body went around the room, tidying things up and cleaning. There were a few moments where his omega would grow anxious and sniff for any danger, the only scent that could be found each time was Zoro’s alphas and it made his omega nearly purr in happiness. It was rare that he let his omega side roam freely but right now he was so anxious at being alone that giving his omega the reigns was simply calming, he could just let himself drift away.

That was why when he was suddenly snapped to his senses by the door banging open, he found himself immersed in a deep fear. He’d been so far gone in his mind that he was confused for a moment on why exactly he was on his knees in the bathroom, a cleaning brush in his hand. He had not even realized he was scrubbing the floors. Now that his omega was hidden deep inside of him, he sunk lower to the floor and crawled around to hide behind the tub. He sniffed at the air but could catch no scent of the intruder. Who was it?

“Sanji?” Someone called.

Not Doflamingo, he noted but also not Zoro. He gathered his courage and peaked his head out from the top of the tub. “Sanji?” The voice called again and Luffy walked into the bathroom, eyebrows furrowed. “Are you here? I can smell you.” Luffy scanned the bathroom and when their eyes met his cheeks filled with pure embarrassment, he was probably as red as a tomato. Luffy had just caught him hiding behind a tub, he wanted to sink even lower but instead sniffed to make sure Luffy was alone. Why was the omega here? Was Zoro okay?

“What are you doing?” Luffy asked, arms crossed.

He swallowed his shame and stood up, “Uh..” Did he just lie and say he was cleaning? Luffy probably already knew that he was hiding, “Um, is something wrong? Is Zoro okay?” He asked instead, gripping the edge of the tub for support in case there really was something wrong. His omega had returned now that it was only Luffy, very interested. Confused, Luffy uncrossed his arms and took a few steps toward him, “He is fine, I came to see you.”

To see him? For what?

“O-Oh.” He looked down at himself, he was dirty from cleaning and it made his cheeks heat up even further. The Queen of this country was requesting to spend time with him and he was so un-kept. “Apologies for my appearance, I was cleaning.” He fumbled with the tie to his shirt, ready to rip the thing off and change. Luffy shrugged, “Do you need help with cleaning?” His hands fell and he gripped the tub again, Luffy wanted to help him.. clean? What? What was happening right now? “I couldn’t ask that of you.” He choked out.

Not only was Luffy a Queen, he was pregnant! There was no way he could have the other omega cleaning his quarters! Luffy frowned at him and then left the bathroom, he nearly ran to keep up. He ran straight into Luffy as he exited the bathroom and the other omega turned to look at him, lips a thin line of unhappiness. He started to panic, why was Luffy upset?! “Why aren’t you out there, watching the alphas train?” Luffy asked, voice guarded.

The memory of yesterday took over his thoughts and he looked down, nervous. It was too intimidating to see two alphas face each other that way, it had set his omega off in a panic but he couldn’t just tell Luffy that so he altered the truth, “It is overwhelming. I don’t want to be in the way, being an omega and all.” Luffy let out a loud huff, “That is not all it is.” Luffy murmured this. There was no way Luffy knew about his family, about his brothers, was there? He had met Luffy a few times but he couldn’t remember his brothers doing anything around the other omega. Then again, the look Luffy gives him all the time just screamed sorrow. His breath quickened, “Lu-.”

Luffy cut him off, speaking over him, “About the fighting, you never gave me an answer, would you like to learn?” He paused, thinking it over, he couldn’t possibly. Luffy was pregnant and Zoro wouldn’t like it but oh how he wanted to. He’d always wanted to know how to fight and defend himself; it was just never a luxury his family granted him. “But we are omegas.” He protested weakly.

Luffy gave a snort at this, “I don’t see any alphas here to stop us and I have not read any rules that say we cannot fight? Just because the books say we are one way does not mean we have to listen. I have seen omegas that can defend themselves just fine. My mother for example, I would like to see an alpha try to make her submit.” Luffy chuckled and he remained silent. What if it caused Zoro to get angry with him? He couldn’t handle that.. “Come on, Sanji. What can it hurt?” Luffy placed a hand on his hip.

“You are pregnant.” He protested again, this time rather strongly. Luffy couldn’t really wish to practice fighting in this condition? Would his omega even allow it? Luffy blinked twice and then looked down at his stomach in shock, “Was I now?! I didn’t notice!” He was not sure what Luffy was playing at so he just blinked in confusion. Surely Luffy did not truly forget he was pregnant? With a dramatic sigh Luffy placed a hand on his forearm, “My belly won’t be a problem. I only want to show you some simple defense moves.” The hand gave a gentle squeeze, “You can trust me.” Could he really?

But what about Zoro? “Can I have a day to think it over?” He looked down, hoping Luffy couldn’t read his thoughts. Luffy’s hand dropped and his scent changed to one of irritation. “You do not need to ask for permission.” Luffy snapped. “I wasn’t-.” He tried to lie but in the end he just looked down and mumbled, “What if my alpha doesn’t like it?”

Luffy through his hands in the air, “WHO CARES?!” This caused him to flinch and Luffy lowered his voice, “Hey, look, my mate won’t like this, yours probably won’t either. I won’t lie but this will be between us omegas, we wouldn’t have to tell them what we are doing, it’ll be fun. We can have our own codes to stay hidden and it isn’t like we are putting our lives in danger or something, it’ll be like a game that is beneficial to the both of us. You can’t tell me that sneaking around behind your mates back doesn’t make you excited?” Luffy grabbed his hand, “Please, Sanji! I know you want to do this!” He was worried about hiding from Zoro but he couldn’t deny the truth in Luffy’s words, there was a thrill at the thought of doing something forbidden. It was the same feeling he got from sneaking around with Zoro back home. Looking at Luffy’s hands in his, he felt that long lost spark of mischief shoot through his system.

“Okay. We can give this a try.”

Luffy started to bounce, “Then it is settled! First I need to eat and then take a nap!” He was about to let Luffy’s hand go so the omega could do just that but Luffy ended up dragging him from the room, apparently he was going to join the other in the two activities. He bit his lip, what exactly had he just gotten himself into?

..

**Zoro**

Law lunged at him, fast; it took more effort to block this attempt. It was still easy to counter but Law was slowly getting better and that was the whole point of this. “Good Law, just like that.” He encouraged. Law smiled but was panting and when the alpha lifted his sword, his arms trembled with effort. This made him look toward the setting sun and then he noticed the absence of Marco and Ace. How long had they been practicing? Did they miss lunch? Law lunged again while he was distracted and out of reflex he struck fast and hard, knocking the sword from Law’s hands. The alpha cursed loudly and bent down to pick the sword up, a pained groan sipped past his lips.

“On second thought, let us call it a day.” He rolled his shoulders, feeling a slight twinge of soreness. Law let out a relieved breath and they walked together as the alpha put the sword away. “You do not need to swing at full strength that is just a waste of energy. We will work on being sharp and quick, your strike will be enough to kill.” Law listened intently to his advice and then asked a question of his own. “Has my balance gotten better?”

“Yes, it has but you are thinking too much, you have to feel the fight. The weapon needs to be a part of you, another limb to be exercised. You still need a lot of work but you are learning.”

After the weapons were put away, Law rolled his neck and moaned softly, “Hopefully Luffy is up for massaging me; I am going to be sore.” This made him pause; he’d been so immersed in training that he had not even thought of Sanji. He had even missed lunch with his mate; he started to walk faster, anxious now. Was Sanji okay? Law quickened his pace as well, “If something was wrong, Ace or Marco would be causing hell, my mate was without me all day as well.” The alpha had his eyebrows raised. It must not be hard to read his thoughts and he slowed down just a bit, “Ace would not care to look after Sanji.” This was the truth, why would any of these alphas care at all? Sanji was just a random omega to them.

“Who do you think my mate was with today? Luffy asked for Sanji and then disappeared; my mate would not miss watching me for just anything.” Law sounded very sure of this and it did comfort him to think that Sanji had been with Luffy instead of simply alone all day. It did bother him that Law had caught on to Luffy’s motives when he had not. Was Law really that much more observant when it came to omega’s behaviors then him?

As they walked Law was so relaxed he even yawned but he on the other hand was holding his breath and trying not to run. He said a quick farewell to Law at his door and then rushed into their room but Sanji was not there, not even in the bathroom and panic hit him hard. No! Doflamingo must have gotten to his mate! He just knew it. He skidded back out into the hall and ran for Law who was still outside in the hallway, his door open, the alpha’s eyes were wide in wonder but he couldn’t take the time to find out why.

“Law! Sanji is-.” Law’s hand cut him off, smothering his words. “Shh!” Law hissed quietly and pointed to the bed. He swallowed his fear and his gaze flickered to the darkened room, Luffy was splayed out on the bed, one arm was thrown over a second person, a _blonde_ person. Sanji! His mate’s face was covered by Luffy’s arm but it was easy to tell it was his love, relief made him sag and he now assessed the pair in amusement. Sanji’s back was pressed to Luffy’s side, they were both breathing deeply, obviously asleep.

Sanji was usually a very light sleeper and woke at the softest of noises so the fact that the door opening went unnoticed by the omega was strange. Was he that comfortable? “Do we wake them?” Law whispered. They both took a step into the room and his eyes now landed on Luffy’s very round, exposed stomach. Should they really wake a pregnant omega? Before he could decide, Law walked to the side of the bed and bent down, his slim hand rested against Luffy’s cheek and the look in Law’s eyes was so affectionate that he felt the need to look away; it was like he was intruding on a private moment.

Still, he continued to watch as Luffy stirred and sniffed, still asleep, “Alpha.” Luffy mumbled and unconsciously turned, scooting from Sanji and into Law’s embrace. The omega then started to snore softly and Law looked at him and then to Sanji. It was his cue to retrieve his sleeping mate and he wasted no time crossing the distance and pulling Sanji into his arms. Only instead of happily staying asleep like Luffy had, his mate’s eyes flew open, the pupils blown wide with fear. Sanji started to push at his chest and he had to press Sanji’s face into the crease of his arm to stop him from screaming.

“Breathe, sniff, it is me. Shhh, Sanji. Relax.” He cooed but Sanji’s chest was starting to heave in panic, Law watched him in sympathy and he turned around to hide Sanji from the other alpha’s eyes. He stood there, rubbing Sanji’s back until the omega whined and sniffed. Only when Sanji was clutching onto him and trying to crawl further into his arms did he turn around and nod to Law. The alphas eyes were sad and Luffy was still snoring contently. He left the room without another word.

Sanji trembled slightly as he set him on their bed and his mate did not release the hold on his shirt. “Sanji..” He murmured, petting the soft strands of blonde hair. Sanji sniffled and he bent down to get a closer look at Sanji’s tear streaked face, “What is wrong? Are you hurting? Did Luffy harm you?” He asked and Sanji looked up at him, eyes filling with even more tears.

 “I don’t know. I just don’t know.” Sanji released his shirt and rubbed at his eyes, letting out a quiet sob in the process. He tried not to panic at Sanji’s haywire emotions, “Are you hungry perhaps?” He asked and Sanji started to cry even harder, “No!”

“Ugh..”

“Bed me!” Sanji suddenly started yanking at his clothes, hiccupping as he continued to cry. “What?! Now?!” He exclaimed, was his mate losing his mind? “Yes! Now!” Sanji managed to remove his shirt and he had to restrain the omegas hands when they reached for his pants, “But you are crying.” He protested. He was beyond confused right now. “Please.” Sanji sniffed and then wailed when he did not respond.

“Okay! Okay!” He released Sanji’s wrist, he’d do what his omega wanted but only in hopes that it would calm him down. Even so he was not about to go at Sanji’s pace, this would be done gently. He still wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to do but he helped Sanji remove their clothing and crawled over the shaking omega. “Sanji, calm, let me care for you.” He placed a soft kiss to Sanji’s neck, taking the time to mouth at their bonding bite. Sanji squirmed but did not stop his tears, what had brought this on? What had his mate dreamt?

Slowly he caressed his way down Sanji’s sides, his fingertips tracing each scar, it did not matter to him that his mate’s body was not flawless and smooth. “You are beautiful.” He whispered, placing another gentle kiss to Sanji’s pale neck. “Zoro.” Sanji sniffled, hands running up and down his back. He wanted to lay here forever but Sanji grew uneasy as the time past and he knew that his mate was not going to relax until they had sex.

This was not about simple pleasure, Sanji needed reassurance from him, wanted to be connected in the most intimate of ways possible and he was not going to take the time to play around. He grabbed oil from their bed stand, it was one they had used before and he quickly coated his fingers until they were slick. Sanji watched him with dazed eyes and when he pressed his first digit into the omega, his back arched wonderfully. “Please.” Sanji whimpered, there was no teasing and no lust in the word, just need.

It did not take long for him to be able to add a second finger and when Sanji finally released a soft moan, he smiled. Slowly he spread his mate open, only adding a third finger when Sanji was panting and chanting his name like a mantra. When he finally pressed his length into Sanji, the omega’s tears were gone and his eyes were clear. He rocked his hips slowly; there was no rush, no need to reach their peak as soon as possible.

Sanji held him tightly as they moved together, “I love you” was breathed into his ear, “I need you.” Was moaned into his shoulder. He’d never felt so much and so little at the same time, his body sang with pleasure but it was not like any previous time they’d laid together. There was no lust crushing him, telling him to speed up or go harder. It was just a slow tango that brought soft sighs to both of their lips It was perfect.

..

**Thank you for reading and sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I know my sex scenes aren’t long or really that detailed, some readers enjoy very smutty stories, that is fine but I personally don’t feel talented enough to write such kind of smut scenes so my stories are very plot heavy. Hopefully that doesn’t bother too many of you.**

**As always we will try to get the next chap out as soon as possible!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 28**

**Sanji**

With his legs tucked underneath him, he sat on the chair beside the window and watched Ceto. The small blue dragon was lazily submerged in the oasis’s water, only her snout and eyes peaked out of the cool depths, Hypnos was nearby, along with Gaia. The other three dragons were absent but he was too satisfied from last night to let his mind wonder too much about where they may be. His brain may as well be mush from how serene he was, the only thought in his head was how warm the sun was and how nice it was to bask in its early morning rays.

Zoro was somewhere behind him, preparing for the day ahead but not even that captured his attention. If only his mind could always stay this calm, how perfect that would be. Time passed blissfully slow and it was the firm hand on his lower back that finally brought him out of his tranquility. “Are you feeling better?” Zoro’s voice should have been a welcome thing to hear after coming back to his senses but it was not. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” The moment had nearly been perfection and now reality was setting back in. Irritation creeped into his mind, Zoro just had to ruin his moment of peace.

“Uh.. okay..” Zoro uncertainty was clear in his voice. He knew exactly why Zoro doubted his claim to be fine but there was no reassurance he could offer to his mate as to why he had been crying, simply because he did not know why. There was nothing he could do to sooth Zoro’s worries so he simply shrugged, “Okay, what?”

Zoro stepped closer and his hand slid higher up in a placating manner, “Are we to just pretend that you were not having some sort of fit last night?” Suddenly the hand on his back was far from comforting and he slid forward in his chair just enough to remove the touch. “I see no reason to talk about it since we both benefited from the act.” Zoro made a soft displeased sound at his reluctance to be touch but did not respond to his statement, this all rubbed him in the wrong way and he stood abruptly. “I will bathe now.” He muttered as he escaped toward the bathroom.

He paused at the door, not able to resist the urge to look at Zoro, the man was still standing in the same spot, hand extended and frozen in place. The alphas face was puzzled and he didn’t duck into the bathroom fast enough, their eyes caught in an awkward stare. Zoro’s hand dropped, “You plan to not attend the training session then?” It wasn’t as if he did not want to watch Zoro but he had his own training to do so he shook he head and quickly averted his gaze. “No, Luffy has asked for my presence during the day.” His voice caught and he took a deep breath, if Zoro saw his nervousness, he would certainly know something was going on.

“Why would he ask that of you?” Zoro sounded curious but not suspicious. It took a moment to make sure his voice wasn’t laced with any of his nervous excitement and when he answered it was calm and smooth, no trace of a lie, “Luffy has been stuck in a house with three alphas for months now, it is not strange that he would crave another omega, he is pregnant after all.” Zoro murmured something softly in response and he took the silence as a chance to head into the bathroom, only he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder just before he disappeared into the small room.

“You want to?” Zoro spun him around so their eyes met and there was unhidden concern in his mate’s gaze.

“Excuse me?”

“You want to spend time with Luffy? He isn’t..” Zoro paused, something akin to guilt crossed his face, “He isn’t making you? Is he?” Immediately he was irritated by Zoro’s assumption. Could he not just be friends with someone? It was not as if he only did things because he was forced to do them! He could very well choose who he spends time with, he wasn’t that defenseless or at least he liked to think he wasn’t. He could feel the urge to yell at Zoro building but seeing the true worry of his face made it hard and starting an argument wasn’t going to help anything so he simply place a hand on Zoro’s forearm, “It is not anything like that, I promise.”

Zoro searched his face and then nodded, “And you guys are safe?”

Safe? Well they only stayed in Luffy’s room so they were safe, weren’t they? “We-.”

Zoro cut him off, his mate must not have liked what he saw on his face, “You know Doflamingo roams this castle.” It was a statement, no question about it and he nodded, his stomach rolled in nausea. How could he forget? That hated man was nearly always in the forefront of his mind, he watched his back every day, just like he had when he lived with his brothers. “Yes but-.” We don’t leave the room, he wanted to say but Zoro was not listening, his mate was already marching toward the door.

“You need guards.”

“Zor-.”

Zoro turned, a frown pulling the corner of his lips down, “Please for my sake, just let me. I have a couple of friends who will keep watch of you and Luffy. I will not be able to focus on training Law if I am not positive you are safe.” His hands curled into fist, Luffy will not like this one bit but how could he just turn Zoro down when all his mate wanted was to keep him safe, plus, he was certain that Zoro would not let this drop. “Okay, I will bathe while you talk to your friends.”

The friends better not include that detested beta. With his mood swings lately, he may just lose it if that is the case.

..

**Luffy**

Law took the news of him staying in the rooms without much fuss, he did get a rather incredulous look from his brother who had been in their room minutes before but nothing was said, not until Law was dressed and they were both standing at the door saying their goodbyes. “These corridors are safe from unwanted visitors; I have knights posted with clear instructions not to let anyone past them, not even Doflamingo.” Law ran a hand through his hair, “I will not ask you to stay here though, you are my Queen and you are free to explore the castle as you see fit. I only ask for you to have a knight accompany you for the time being and please do not enter the dungeons. Vile alphas reside there and my uncle will not be pleased.” Law rubbed at his cheek while he spoke the last few words, the area there was red and irritated.

The cut he had received was not healing properly it seemed, he should go to the infirmary to get herbs for his mate today. “Aye.” He muttered. Had Law been scratching at the injury? He brought a hand up to examine the area, it looked much worse than last night. “Luffy.” Law warned. “Listen to me.” He scowled at this and dropped his hand, “I hear you, and you need not worry.” He really, really, needed to get some herbs today. Stupid Zoro, being so rough on his mate, Law needed it but regardless, he could at least be careful when it came to injuries.

Law sighed loudly and bent down to kiss his forehead, “I will be off.”

“Good luck!” He called as Law disappeared down the hallway.

He sat on the bed silently for a moment once he was alone, the day had just started and already his muscles were beginning to protest from his standing too long. If he meant to train Sanji, he’d need to take it easy, as much as he wanted to be the energetic omega from mere months ago, his stomach had gotten to large and his body knew it. He tried to remember if Koala had been as big as he in this stage of her pregnancy, no, she hadn’t but she also hadn’t been carrying twins so it was pointless to compare them.

Eventually he gathered the energy to stand and dress himself. After untying his robe and letting it fall, he took the time to look down and caress his stomach. Some days he forgot he was pregnant at all but days like this, when his body was sore and his twins were active and kicking, he took the time to let it sink in. He had two lives depending on him now and in a few months’ time; they’d both be in his arms. Gods, how was he supposed to be a dad? He had no idea how to raise babies, he may be an omega but it wasn’t as if he’d taken classes on how to parent. Babies were such a rarity that he had never even been around one, all he knew was that they drank milk, were tiny, defenseless, and cried. He was not ready! Babies were meant to be raised by adults and he was a child still!

The twins sensed his rising panic and starting to kick with vigor, it was enough to snap him out of the downward spiral he’d been on. He collected his thoughts and placed a hand on his stomach, no, he was not a child any longer. Sure, he was young but it was time to be an adult. He repeated that in his head until he believed he was indeed capable of surviving this. The entire time the twins continued to assault his body from within, one well-placed kick almost sent him running to the bathroom. “Calm, calm.” He shushed to his stomach, “I am fine and you have both gotten so strong that I am surprised I do not have bruises! I can no longer see my feet because of you!” He chided as he walked around, picking out what clothes he would wear for the day.

To his relief they did stop kicking, it was almost as if they understood what he was saying but he was sure it was simply coincidence. He would ask Bepo is they could hear and understand him at his next doctor’s appointment though, it was only a few weeks away. Law had arranged it and luckily the appointment shouldn’t be long since he hadn’t had any problems. He closed his eyes and focused on that little bond that told him more about the twins inside him, just to make sure. His lips stretched into a smile as he picked up on information, yes, both of his babies were perfectly healthy.

The smile gracing his face faltered after a moment though when he realized just how strongly he could feel one of the twins compared to the other. One twin demanded his attention while the second bond was there but only just. He had to really focus to connect to one of the twins but he didn’t feel any sign of sickness or pain, it only felt like the twin did not seek to bond with him the way the other did. He wanted to keep probing at the connection but a head ache had started to form and he let himself come back into reality. He would have to ask Bepo what that meant; there was no point in driving himself sick with worry, so he pushed the issue to the back of his mind for now. What was most important is that they both were healthy.

Clothes were put on easy enough and then it was time for his shoes. Usually Law would help but since he was alone, it turned into him lying on his back, leg in the air. He was sure someone, somewhere, would yell at him for trying to put on his shoe this way but he saw no other option. A knock sounded on the door just as he’d gotten his second shoe on, with a loud huff, he slid off the bed. It was probably Sanji and even though he was tired, he was excited. Training was going to be fun! And whether it was his omega or him, seeing Sanji made him happy.

Sanji sure didn’t look happy to be seeing him though; the blonde was staring at the ground, shuffling his feet. “My Queen.” The omega said this with an awkward bow to accompany it. This caused some movement behind Sanji and he dully noted why the blonde looked so discouraged. Knights, really! “Call me Luffy.” He encouraged but leaned forward just enough for only Sanji to hear what he said next, “What is this?” Sanji’s face reddened, “Zoro felt like I needed so-.”

Before Sanji could finish, he was grabbing the omega’s arm and yanking him into the room. “Excuse us.” He called to the confused looking knights just before slamming the door shut. He felt a lot of ways about what was happening, annoyance, mostly, and he conveyed it all with a very pointed look at the tomato faced blonde. Sanji spluttered out some unintelligible words that would take him all morning to put together so he started to talk instead, “How are we supposed to practice fighting with your mates friends appointed as our guards! They will be watching us like hawks!” His words came out in a hushed yell and Sanji started to pace, nearly pulling at his hair.

“I know! I know but what was I to say?! He was only worried for my safety!” Sanji’s eyes filled with tears but thank the gods he did not start crying. With a pinch of his nose, to calm himself down, he responded, “You are sure they won’t be dismissed?” Sanji shook his head and he sighed, that was the first thing they needed to work on, Sanji’s confidence. He should be able to tell Zoro no, even if the alpha was his mate.

“We need to give them the slip then.”

Sanji paled, “C-Can’t we just ask them to stay outside the door?”

“And have them burst in at the first noise? No!” The knights would alert the alphas about what they were doing immediately and then they would be back at square one or worse, they’d be on omega watch. Law may not be over bearing when it came to what he did but there was no way his mate would be okay with him practicing fighting while pregnant and Zoro was hopeless when it came to Sanji, the omega may as well be a piece of glass with how fragile Zoro thinks him to be.

“Won’t they tell Zoro if we get away? That is even worse.” Sanji’s voice was a near whisper and his eyes flickered toward the door. That actually was a good point and he cursed softly, dammit! Should he just try to order the two away, Sanji said they would not leave but he was the Queen of this castle and his words should have some merit. With an exaggerated sigh, he opened the door, “You two are to stay out here! Do not come in! We are having private omega business!” He kept his voice stern and the two knights backed up in surprise just before he slammed the door shut.

Sanji flushed even redder, his neck was now sporting an impressive blush, “What?” He griped.

A bubble of laughter came from the blonde and he raised his eyebrows at it, he couldn’t possibly guess what was going through Sanji’s mind, “You are the weirdest omega I have ever met.”

He grinned, “Meet many omegas?”

Sanji shrugged and looked down, “No, just Vivi.” Sanji’s shoulders were starting to tense and he remembered what was said of the blondes country, omegas were treated horribly there and he doubted Sanji had not met any others, it was most likely that he wished he hadn’t. With a clap of his hands, he broke the tension, “That explains it! Vivi is as bland as the bread we had for dinner last night. My brother almost married her, can you believe it?” This made Sanji laugh and he was glad to have strayed away from any serious topics.

Now it was time to get to training, first they needed to ditch the guards. “Okay!” He grabbed Sanji’s hand and pulled him toward the window, “Ready for our great escape?” Sanji pulled his hand away once the window loomed in front of them but he didn’t mind, instead he pushed it open and looked down at the harrowing drop. Yikes, he would not want to fall from this height. “W-Wait, Luffy!” Sanji sounded frantic behind him but he simply inhaled the air, the omega seriously worried too much. He scanned the area until his eyes landed on a ledge a few feet below them, perfect! “There is a ledge we can step onto, it’ll be easy. I did this all the time back home.” Of course he hadn’t been pregnant but there was a new time to try everything.

His was just about to heft himself up onto the window ledge when Sanji really started to panic, yanking at his clothes with so much strength that he staggered back, away from the window. He turned to gripe but Sanji’s face halted him, the blonde was so pale he was almost transparent, “Please! Anything but the window! I’ll do anything but the window!” Sanji’s hands fisted in his shirt and he looked just about ready to throw up or pass out, he couldn’t tell which.

“Woah, calm down.” He placed his hands on Sanji’s shoulders, this was definitely more than just nerves, this was sheer terror. There was no telling what had happened with Sanji and windows but if it freaked him out this badly then they would have to do something else, “I am not going to force you to do anything.” He promised but Sanji did not calm down until they were across the room, furthest away from the window as possible and even then, Sanji trembled.

“I don’t think I can do this after all; let’s just forget about the whole thing.” Sanji finally let him go so he could wring his hands together, he did not miss the glance Sanji gave the window, it made him pale even further if that was possible. “I am not letting you back out that easily.” He pulled Sanji’s hand into his and twined their fingers, mainly because the wringing was setting him on edge but also because it looked like Sanji needed physical touch to chase away the horrors in his mind, whatever they may be. “I won’t force you but I know that this is something you want to do. If you are really against it, we will stop.” He swore to never mention windows again.

Sanji stared at their hands for a long time before shaking his head slowly, “Just no windows, please.”

“Got it.”

They stood there until Sanji was finally in control of his emotions, while they’d been standing there, another plan had formed in his mind and this time he gently led Sanji toward the door. When he opened the door, their guards jumped guiltily and he narrowed his eyes at them, just what had they been talking about? “We need food, go get some.” It felt nice to order the knights around and even though it was servants that usually brought food both knights nodded, “Yes, of course!” They took off down the hall, nearly tripping over each other.

With a smirk, he stepped into the hall. “It is all clear now.”

Sanji hesitated at the door, “Will they tell?”

“So what if they do? It will be their asses on the line for losing sight of us. Zoro can’t even get mad at you; you can do whatever you want. We aren’t hostages.” He pulled on Sanji’s hand, this was their only choice. “Now let us be off.” He insisted. With a nervous swallow, Sanji hurried after him.

They briskly walked down the hallways and did not come to a stop until they were far from their rooms. “Where are we going?” Sanji huffed. He shrugged, “Any suggestions?” He was rather breathless from their escape and took the chance to lean against the wall. It wasn’t like he had thought very much into their plan, he only knew they needed to escape the guards, plus he had only been in the castle a few days now. How was he supposed to know a safe spot to train?

“Seriously?” Sanji grumbled.

“You’ve been here longer.” He pointed out.

This made Sanji’s eyebrows furrow and the blonde started to ponder, mumbling to himself. “The stables maybe, we can hide in a stall. It is usually empty aside from the early mornings and late evenings.” That sounded great to him so he motioned for Sanji to lead the way and off they went. Sanji did not attempt to hide the uneasiness on his face as they crept forward to their destination. There were many times they were almost caught, especially once they made it outside, hiding from the dragons was not as easy as it might seem. Ceto and Gaia looked up multiple times, sniffing the air and glancing in their direction. If not for the carts full of supplies, they would have been spotted.

When they finally made it into the stables, the few horses left snickered and watched them with cautious eyes. They ignored the animals and searched around until they found an empty, unused stall in the back of the stable. The smell of hay was overwhelming and his feet hurt but it would do. He took the time to kick some debris around and make a generally clean patch on the floor where they could work. “So where do we start?” Sanji asked, it was easy to tell that he was excited.

He thought for a moment on how to start, just having Sanji take swings at him seemed a little redundant and honestly Sanji probably wouldn’t be able to do that anyways, not with how timid he was. They firstly needed to build his confidence but how.. It all clicked then. “I think the easiest and most comfortable way of going about this, would be for us to start with scent training.” They needed to start slow and this was a perfect way to become closer to Sanji, it helped reinforce bonds between people, when he was younger he’d done this with his family many times. It was why they were all able to read each other with ease.

If Sanji knew his scents, he’d trust him and then they could work on getting Sanji to say no to people and have more self-confidence. “Scenting?” Sanji looked just as puzzled as he sounded and also wary. Made sense, Sanji did not have a good past when it came to alphas and it wasn’t hard to guess that scent had once been used to control or restrain Sanji. All alphas tended to do that when things weren’t going their way, it’d happened to him, from Ace no less, never maliciously but he could imagine. It made his heart ache for the omega in front of him.

“I will show you my scents so you can become accustomed to me, eventually I will use my more dominant scents to try and subdue you and you will tell me no. That is the first step.” This would be good for Sanji, he knew it. Sanji did not seem to agree since his face started to pale, “You said we were going practice simple defense.”

He nodded, “Yes and this is a part of it. As omegas scents affect us more, we can punch and kick all we like but if we cannot control our omegas when it comes to scents, what is the point? Even the most willful of omegas can be brought to heel by an angry alpha’s scent, especially if they are not practiced.” Sanji looked fearful and unsure so he placed a comforting hand on his arm, “Look, I know you’ve been taken advantage of by alphas, this won’t be like that. I promise. We will go slowly, I would never maliciously subdue you, and it will not involve any touching or pain, just the escalating of my scent. You can trust me Sanji.”

Sanji took a deep breath and blinked owlishly at him. “I t-tru-.. I.. I mean okay. We can try.”

Bracing himself, Sanji started to look around and he sighed, “Let us sit.” He wasn’t great with releasing his scents by any means but if he focused, they would be fine. The sounds of horses eating was soothing enough that this should go relatively easily, there wasn’t much to distract them. He sat on the clean patch of floor, Sanji dropped down across from him. They sat cross legged, “How about we both show our scents to start off with,” Sanji nodded, “Do you want to let our omega side out?” This was long overdue, he needed to accept his omega, he was not to Law’s point of self-loathing but it couldn’t be healthy to suppress himself as much as he was.

“Fine, I can do that but maybe not the omega part.”

He tried to hide his relief and brought his hands to rest comfortably in his lap. “Okay, let’s start. We already know each other’s scent but a better sniff won’t hurt.” Leaning forward, he pulled his shirt down just enough to expose his scent gland, which would be the strongest point of smell. Sanji eyes widened but he did the same, they both got close enough to inhale, without touching. Sanji’s scent danced across his tongue, familiar but foreign, it was so different than the alphas he was constantly surrounded by.

Sanji’s scent was light and feathery while most alphas scents were strong and overbearing. Sanji took another deep breath and then sunk lower, into a relaxed state. Their omegas were finally accepting each other as friendly and it showed, his mind started to grow fuzzy. It was so comforting to be around Sanji all of a sudden and the scent was starting to lull him to sleep but he pulled back before that happened. It was scary in a way and he coughed while Sanji swallowed; eyes half lidded.

They stared at each other until Sanji gasped; eyes still on his exposed neck. Out of reflex he reached up to swipe at his neck, making sure there was nothing on it, all he felt was the raised skin of his bonding bite. Sanji looked away, face red. It was then he realized how different the bite marks on their necks were, he knew that his was raised and dark red, many scars crossed over each other from the multiple bites he’d received from Law but Sanji’s even though it was newer than his was already faded enough to blend into his skin, it was still slightly pink but that would be gone soon, there was no raised scar just two crescent shaped marks that were neat and precise.

He bit his lip and pulled his shirt up, suddenly self-conscious, it was not his fault that biting was a must for him and Law during sex. It just made him feel more confident in their bond, Sanji and Zoro didn’t seem like they needed that extra reassurance. It made sense, the pair had known each other much longer or it seemed so to him. They didn’t act new to this sort of thing the way he and Law did.

“Can we start off with the friendlier scents first?” Sanji asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Of course, let’s do happy first.” He focused his thoughts on what made him happy and let his scent do the rest. Gaia, playing with his brothers, this was what he focused his mind on and Sanji leaned forward, letting out a content noise at his scent. Everything was going swell until his mind drifted to his parents and then he started to think of the last time he’d seen them, when his father was trying to force an abortion on him, it seemed so long ago but it had happened. His scent suddenly spiked downward and Sanji backed away from him, eyes wide. “Sorry.” He mumbled and then forced his thoughts away from his parents and thought of his babies, healthy and safe, to Law talking to his stomach, eyes shining in delight, to Ace laughing while Marco grinned and wrapped arms around his brother’s waist. A smile pulled at his lips and Sanji broke his thoughts off with a soft, “Okay.”

“Your turn.”

Sanji closed his eyes and focused, the scent did come eventually but it was tainted by the acrid scent of fear. He knew Sanji couldn’t help it, the omega had a small smile so he knew that Sanji was genuinely thinking happy thoughts, it just so happened that fear came along with happiness for him. He inhaled anyway, “Got it.” Sanji’s eyes opened and the scent faded.

“Excitement is next.” He closed his eyes and let his mind take him away. Flying through the sky with Gaia, eating, especially meat, watching people train and fight, doing it himself when he got the rare chance to. His body was starting to tremble with all these thoughts and when he opened his eyes, Sanji was watching him with his own eyes sparkling. “That smells nice.” Sanji clenched his hands into fist and took another breath.

“You try.”

Sanji’s mouth opened and then closed, the omega closed his eyes again. This scent came quicker and was not as tainted by fear.

“Okay, next. Comforting.” This would not be fun; he was not great when it came to comforting someone. He tried to think of the times when he helped Law but it was a struggle and he quickly gave up. Sanji gave him a disappointed frown and he shrugged, “It is hard for me, you try.” Sanji opened his mouth but opted to just nod. The blonde was hardly any better, “It is difficult for me as well.”

“Let us move on then, next we will do content.” This one was easy, sleeping, baths, lying in bed with Law, talking to Ace. “Okay.” Sanji cut him off and then tried; shockingly no scent came from Sanji. Was there really nothing that made Sanji feel contentment? “I’m sorry.” Sanji muttered. He bit his lip but decided it was best not to push and moved on. “It is okay. Next is love.”

A deep blush spread across Sanji’s cheeks and he chuckled before letting his mind drift, he thought of Ace, his family, and Law. Law naked and looking down at him, fingers brushing across his side. Law being only his, always his. Just in time he realized that he was branching off into lust and not love and cut the thoughts short, Sanji was looking down and he swallowed apprehensively, why was Law included in his category of love. Did he love Law? “Your turn.” He croaked, his mind was reeling with surprise.

After a nod, the blonde let his scent free. It was purely innocent, not confident but genuine. It was very different from his other scents and it was starting to suck him in. “You get it?” Sanji asked after a good amount of time had passed. “Yes, um, this is where it starts to get tricky. Envy is next.” He cleared his throat and let his thoughts come freely. It was quite easy to portray envy; all he had to think of was the alphas training, not being able to be out there with them, the fact that he was no alpha, not a King, not able to ride his dragon because he was pregnant, and never being free from the burdens of the life he had been born into. His scent was so strong that it surprised him and even after Sanji cut him off, the sharp scent lingered.

Sanji looked away from him when it was his turn to start, the scent came from Sanji just as easily and it was so bitter, his nose wrinkled in distaste. The blonde would not meet his eyes and there was a guilty expression that crossed his face, it made him wonder exactly what Sanji was thinking. “Next is anxiety.” He said after he’d gotten a good hold on the scent. They were definitely not going to be able to hide their emotions from each other after this.

It took a moment to figure out exactly what made him anxious but once he did, the thoughts took control. The war, how tough his pregnancy is, what his family must be dealing with and Kid. He swallowed and looked at Sanji, no words were said but scent exploded from Sanji. It was so overwhelming that he had to cover his nose, it was the same scent that was interlaced with every other scent Sanji showed him but it was so much more powerful when Sanji focused on it. This would be the easiest one to remember, he was sure.

“Sadness is next, just let me know if this starts to become too much.” His eyes fluttered close but he was hesitant to do this emotion. He wanted to help Sanji that was what eventually made him focus. His first thought was of when he left home which then turned into not seeing Sabo’s baby, Koala must have given birth by now, what gender was their baby? How was Metis? Was she doing okay? He was the one who separated her from Gaia, after all. What about his mom? How he missed them all, even his father.

“I’m sorry.” Sanji started him from his thoughts with a gentle voice. His eyes met blue and he crossed his arms, trying to keep himself together. “Why?” Sanji’s eyes filled with tears but he did not cry, just frowned and looked down, “I just felt like I needed to say it.” Sanji wiped at his eyes, “I suppose it is my turn.” The sadness that came from Sanji was heavy, even the air seemed to thicken like a storm was brewing. It made them both go silent for a long time.

“What is next?” It was Sanji who finally broke the silence.

“Fear.”

This made them both tense but he let his mind drift away anyway. Law hurt, Doflamingo, people dying at war, losing his babies, Law losing control, Ace fighting Sabo. His heart started to hammer in his chest and he cut the thoughts off, hoping Sanji had finished learning the scent. “Is that enough?” He asked, trying to stop his teeth from grinding. This was important; they had to do this, no stopping now. Sanji must trust him. “I think so.” Sanji murmured.

He was already familiar with the scent of Sanji’s fear and he stopped the omega before he could become upset. “Ashamed is the next one.” This whole experience felt like he was letting Sanji into his inner self and that was disconcerting but not enough to make him think of stopping. His thoughts were of how he’d let down his country, messed up Sanji’s life, and how he could not come to accept his omega, how he had ruined Ace’s chances to be a king. “This one has the worst scent so far.” Sanji sighed while pulling his knees to his chest. The blonde looked very uncomfortable all a sudden.

“The unhappier scents always do.”

Sanji nodded and let out his scent, it was almost exactly the same as Sanji’s normal scent. It was shocking, it was not that Sanji smelled horrible by any means but he had not realized that Sanji didn’t just feel ashamed at certain times; it was a part of the omega, interlaced with his being. “Let’s take a break. We only have two more, annoyance and anger.” There were many more scents but they’d gone over the most basic ones aside from the last two. He had a feeling Sanji would react the worst to these so it wouldn’t hurt to relax for some time before starting. “I take it these will be the hardest for you?” He asked.

His hand traveled to his belly and Sanji placed his forehead between his knees, “A break sounds nice.” It didn’t answer the question but he’d just take it as a yes. He was tempted to scoot closer and comfort the other but thought better of it. It didn’t mean that the tension did not need to be eased and though he had mixed feelings of Zoro, Sanji loved him so he decided that talking about the alpha wouldn’t hurt. Plus, he wanted to get to know Sanji and a part of that was learning their story. “How did you meet Zoro?”

Sanji slowly uncurled and looked at him in confusion but the blonde brightened up when he saw his genuine interest. He didn’t doubt that nobody had ever asked Sanji something like this; nobody would have cared or accepted the relationship to ask. It was sad to think of and it made him glad that he had decided to do it, Sanji deserved to be heard.

The blue eyes grew distant, lost in memory and Sanji started to talk, “I was in the later year of fourteen, only a couple months until I would turn fifteen. Zoro had just become seventeen and the knights were throwing a small celebration in their corridors, some battle won, I do not remember exactly,” Sanji paused and pushed a stray hair behind his ear, “I had been avoiding my brothers and so I went to the one place they’d think I would avoid, the knight’s corridors. When the knights caught sight of me, their celebration dimmed but they would not dare tell me to leave. My family may not hold any respect for me but the knights did,” Sanji shook his head, “Or perhaps they feared my brothers, whatever the case may be, I was left alone.”

“I remember wedging myself into the darkest corner of the hallway, hours must have passed as I sat, listening to the knights drink and cheer. Eventually the celebration came to an end and drunken knights staggered away to their rooms. All except one,” Sanji snickered softly, “As you can guess, it was Zoro. He was less filled out back then, round faced and hair to his shoulders.” This really made Sanji laugh and it was easy to tell just how relaxed Sanji was right now, he could not even begin to picture Zoro with long hair but he took Sanji’s word for it. “His cheeks were flushed from the nights chill and from one too many drinks, he just sat there staring at the cracks in the wall. He was so lost in thought that he did not notice as I approached him.” A small smile graced Sanji’s lips, “By this time my fear for alphas had been established and I to this day, cannot tell you why I felt the urge to approach Zoro. Maybe it was the calmness that radiated from him or maybe I just knew from his eyes that in his drunken haze, he did not recognize who I was.”

Sanji sighed and met his eyes; mischief filled his blue depths. “I would be a liar if I said that I did not take advantage of Zoro. I was young and immature; I was desperate to prove to myself that I had some kind of control. I just wanted to rebel, just once in my life so before I could really stop myself, I pulled Zoro into a rough kiss.” Sanji snorted softly, “Gentlemen he was, even drunk, he stopped my advance and looking puzzled, he asked if I was confused or lost. Instead of answering, I ran off. I expected that to be the end of the whole ordeal, if I am being honest but the next day Zoro found me. He looked absolutely horrified when he realized the pretty blonde from the previous night was the youngest son of the King.” He hadn’t expected the story to turn out like this and he couldn’t hold back his laughter. Sanji smiled and waited for him to quiet before continuing, “You see, Zoro had only been at the castle for a few months then and he was still recovering from his amnesia. The poor alpha was still learning names and faces. I will never forget the look he made when I spoke my name,” Sanji giggled, “That was the hardest I’d laughed in a long time. You would think that would be the end of the whole affair but after that, one thing led to another and here we are, mates.” Sanji smiled widely now.

“That was rather nice. I am glad you found him.” He said honestly and Sanji looked down, ears red.

“What of you? Not to offend but Law did not seem like the kind of prince up for forbidden romances.” There was no offence taken but he really did not want to explain, however Sanji deserved to know so he sucked in a breath and told the truth, “As you know, our country was on the verge of war because of rumors of dragon marked scouts in Flevance.” Sanji nodded, “All the families were at the castle and I was being treated like a burden, as if I am not a prince!” He growled softly but reined his emotions in, “I stormed out of the castle, a mix of emotions and I came across a dragon, I knew Law was already in the kingdom but I had no idea it was Athena. To say it bluntly, Law came out of the forest and had his way with me.” There was no romance like Sanji and Zoro.

“He raped you!?” Sanji scrambled to his knees and grabbed his hands, squeezing tightly. “Is that why your bite is so ragged?!” There was more understanding written across Sanji’s features than he would like to admit and it made his stomach flip. He shook his head quickly before Sanji could go any further, “No, I’m sorry. I said that wrong.” Sanji’s hands released his, “We had our way with each other, our omega and alpha took control because we are a fated pair, we did not want this at first.”

Sanji searched his face for a lie before sitting back, “I thought a fated pair was myth?”

“Yeah so did I but it is the only reason that makes sense as to why I went into a premature heat for Law and as to why Law was able to knot me when he has yet to go through his first rut.” He tried not to be defensive but his words came out sharper than he intended. Sanji’s eyes widened at the new information. “We were unable to deny each other and when I found out I was pregnant with the twins,”

Sanji jumped forward again, “Twins?!” hands shot to his stomach and blue eyes widened in wonder.

“Yes, twins. When I found out that they were to die if I did not do anything to reconnect with Law, Ace helped me flee. It was not an easy flight nor has it been an easy pregnancy. I nearly lost my dragon, babies, and my own life in the process.”

Sanji’s eyes softened.

“You did not want this then? You were not after Law?” It was subtle but Sanji’s scent was changing, it was much friendlier now. It was confusing why it was important to Sanji that he had never been after Law but he shook his head anyway, “No, like I said, there was no choice.” Sanji’s whole demeanor changed so quickly that it was startling, it was like he was in the dining hall all over again, this was how Sanji had looked around Zoro. What had changed that caused this? “I see, that must have been very tough.” Sanji’s hands cradled his stomach and he knew he should probably be more cautious when it came to people touching him but he wasn’t. He could just not register Sanji as threatening, the blonde radiated timidness.

“Aye. Should we continue?”

“Yes, I am ready.”

“Annoyance.” This one was easy. All he had to think of was how people treated him inferior because he was an omega. “Alright. Got it?” There was no response and when he looked at Sanji, the blonde was wide eyed and looked about to bolt much like a startled deer. “Sanji?” He reached forward in an attempt to comfort but Sanji flinched hard and scrambled backwards. “I’m okay.” He gritted out. There was the acrid scent of fear filling the stall; they were definitely not ready to confront anger yet.

This was what they were looking for though so he sat back; this was for Sanji’s own good. “Are you ready to practice? All you need to do is defy me.” He waited patiently until Sanji nodded.

Releasing the scent of annoyance, he commanded softly, “Place your hands in your lap.”

He could see Sanji’s body tremble and the omega hesitated, breath quickening, before sliding his hands into his lap. It was hard to not feel disappointed; he knew this was going to be tricky. It was still disheartening to witness Sanji being commanded so easily, even if it was from him. “What are you feeling that you listen to me?” He asked.

Sanji shrunk into himself, hands still placed neatly in his lap. “My omega thinks that it is better to listen, when we don’t. It hurts.” His eyes narrowed at this, if only he could hurt the alphas that had made Sanji into this. It was so obvious that the blonde was conditioned into being perfectly obedient. “I will not hurt you. I already promised that, let us try again. You can do it.”

After Sanji nodded, he spoke again. “Stand up.”

This was heartbreaking; he could see how hard Sanji was trying to remain sitting. With bated breath, he watched as Sanji placed hands on his knees and pushed himself up, only to stop halfway and sit back down. This happened a few times before Sanji released a strangled sound and his eyes flashed. It was easy to tell that his omega took control and Sanji lost the inner battle he had been having, the blonde now stood in front of him, arms wrapped around his waist. This was the epitome of obedience, for the first time today, he wondered if this was actually going to be possible. “I am sorry.” Sanji whispered, “Please, let me try again.”

He rubbed his lips together, an idea forming. “This might help.” Zoro was the one that had shown him the idea when Law lost control and it was worth a try. He let his omega take control, not completely but just enough that Sanji would be able to see it. Hopefully this would help Sanji with controlling his own omega; it was a great deal of trust to show each other their inner beings like this.

“Sit.” His omega said this.

Sanji took a deep breath and his legs wobbled before he fell to his knees. With clenched eyes, Sanji managed to stand up again. His legs were still shaking like it was taking a lot of concentration and willpower but Sanji eventually let out a gasp, “I did it!” The blonde’s eyes shined with excitement, “I controlled my omega! Let’s try it again!”

He smiled softly; this would all be worth it in the end.

..

**Omega bonding time! The alphas will get their chance to shine next chapter but for now, thanks for reading and for everyone who reviews, you guys get extra thanks. It helps motivate us to get these chapters out faster.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 29**

**Law**

It took effort to stretch his arms above his head and all it had earned him was another pinch, this time on his biceps. He knew that the armor he had on was only for testing but it still caused an annoyed growl to slip past his lips, when would he find a good armor? Surely it wasn’t supposed to be this difficult. He gave the muscled alpha next to him a strained smile and shook his head; Zoro huffed and placed a hand on the thick steel across his breastbone. The man studied the armor with a longing look before setting to work on removing it.

“We do not have time to personalize nor make armor perfectly suited to you but it is also not an option to go without. If you do not like this one, we shall try another.” Zoro turned to the table beside them; another knight took the duty of removing his current armor while Zoro looked over the other options. He would rather be anywhere else, even training but Zoro had already stressed on how important it was to start training with armor on so he remained silent and warily watched as Zoro picked up a smaller piece of steel, not that it looked any more comfortable then the last. “It has to fit like a second skin.” Zoro tsked, placing the plate down and tapping at his chin.

“I think this one is too tight.” He offered, hoping that would help Zoro make his choice.

The smell of another alpha filled the room and he turned to look at Kaku who was bowing in respect, he must have been passing by and heard the conversation, “Pardon me, your highness. I do not mean to eavesdrop, however if you’d like you can have my armor, we are similar builds and I have extra.” It was surprising that knight would offer something like this, armor was no small matter, it takes months to craft and Kaku’s looked well used, it must have aided him in many battles. It took a moment for him to figure out Kaku must be speaking of different armor, something from his past perhaps.

“Aye, I’ll have a servant gather it right away, it is in your quarters, I assume?”

An amused smile lifted the corners of Kaku’s lips and he shook his head, “Nay, take the one I have on, it is the best of the lot.”

“But..”

Zoro stepped between them, patting Kaku’s shoulder just before he started to unlatch the armor, “Thank you.”

There was no conversation as the armor was removed but the air was filled with gratitude and it wasn’t until Kaku stepped out of the room that Zoro spoke up, “You struck gold with this one, it is very fine work, even the leather is worn in for you, a good general you have to give this up for his king. It has to be a prized piece of his, as any armor is to a knight. This would have taken weeks, months even to forge, that knight, he holds you in high regards, best to not forget that. Loyalty is rare these days.” Zoro was rambling but Law wasn’t so sure he agreed, it was hard to trust anyone these days, even his generals. He wanted to believe Kaku had faith in him as a king, though right now he could not, even if he longed to.

Once the armor was placed on him, he sighed in relief. It fit much better than any of the others he’d tried on. “It is a little loose.” He murmured, more to himself but Zoro spoke up anyway, “Aye but by the time we are done training, you will have filled out.” He hoped that was true, all this training was bound to do something even if all that was, was give him larger muscles. His eyes scanned over Zoro, it was hard to not be self-conscious around the beast of an alpha Zoro was, there didn’t seem to be an ounce of fat on the man’s body.

“What are we doing today?” He asked, ready to move forward with his training.

Zoro’s longing gaze shifted from his armor to his face, the small smile on the alpha’s face pulled down into its usual scowl, “Today we will focus on defense.”

..

**Marco**

Ace paced in front of him, the training grounds around them faded into the background as he focused in on Ace’s body language. It was a deadly dance they were trapped in, there were no weapons involved, but that was what made this so exciting. He’d always relied on whatever was in his possession to help defend him but Ace stressed how important it was to practice without any weapons. Not that he didn’t know how to defend himself without; though it had always been easier to fight with, so he did not take as much time as he should have to practice hand to hand combat. He could admit that. So it wasn’t exactly surprising that Ace was a tough alpha to compete against, he’d already lost a few times and frustration was making him fight dirtier, his instincts were reverting back to the days when he lived on the streets. It was this problem that caused his focus to dim just enough that when he went for a punch, he put way to much force into it and Ace’s head snapped back as his fist collided with his cheek. Blood sprayed into the air and horror seized him.

“Ace!”

Without even a slight pause, the black haired alpha whirled around, leg lifting into the air to kick him hard in the side, so hard that he fell back, skidding across the ground. Pain was blossoming across his side and back, all he could manage was a single groan before Ace descended on him, fury etched across his handsome, bloody face. “Do not ever let your guard down! Even if the other opponent gets hurt! Sabo would have killed you if you’d done that in battle!” Ace’s voice was at full volume, knights across the grounds, turned to stare at them.

He raised his hands in surrender but his lover was having none of it, his hands were knocked aside, “Do not get distracted! Even for me! Focus on yourself, dammit..” Ace’s voice broke and shaky hands grabbed at his shirt. Blood was still steadily dripping from his lover’s nose and he reached up, his side bursting with a wave of pain so intense that he had to choke back another groan. “We need to get you to the infirmary; we are done for the day.” Ace’s face had gone blank and the emotion was gone from his voice, which was usually a very bad sign. He wanted to complain, he really wanted to talk about this and assure Ace that he was going to be fine. That they were going to be fine but in the end he just grunted and let Ace lift him onto his feet, he was in a lot of pain right now, that conversation was just going to have to wait; his lover sure knew how to kick him where it hurts, literally.

As they limped towards the infirmary he did gather the courage to ask Ace if his nose was okay, that earned him a murderous glare and no answer so he remained silent the rest of the trip. When they finally arrived, the medic in the infirmary was hustling around the room, looking at different patients, “Back for more healing balm? You know where it is.” The medic, Penguin, he believed they called him, said over his shoulder. Ace gave an annoyed huff and shuffled them over to a bed, “No balm, we need your assistance.”

Penguin paused and turned to look, actually look at them, “Are you dying?”

“No.” He hissed out, his side throbbed in protest.

“Wait on the bed then, I will tend to you in a moment.”

Ace growled softly but sat next to him on the bed to wait, a possessive hand was placed on his thigh. “You are lucky I did not break your rib.” His lover was obviously still upset but the hand was a reassuring sign that the worst of Ace’s emotions had passed. He turned his face just enough to bury his nose into Ace’s temple; he inhaled the alpha’s scent for a long moment before letting out a chuckle that caused another ache, “You say, I feel like you’ve broken two.” He kept his voice light and playful, gaining him an affectionate eye roll from Ace.

Waiting proved to be too much of a hassle for his lover and it wasn’t long before Ace was pulling at his clothes, “Remove your shirt, I don’t expect you to tend to yourself.” The strong smell of herbs assaulted his nose; even Ace’s nose was wrinkled in disgust, where exactly Ace found this revolting mixture, he had no idea. It smelled nothing like the regular balm they used for minor injuries. Penguin was still paying them no attention, too focused on a servant with a broken arm, and before he could call for any help, Ace was shoving his hands into the mixture, at least he could recognize a few of the herbs, so he knew that this was indeed a healing solution.

He was bullied onto his side once the shirt was removed, his good side, and the cool mixture was applied in generous amounts. It was impossible not to wince when Ace applied too much pressure on an especially sensitive area, “Careful.” He complained, which only seemed to cause Ace to press down with renewed vigor.

“It is your own damn fault, suck it up.” Still in a bad mood, it seemed.

“I kicked myself, did I?” There was an inhale and then more pressure on his side. Squirming away wasn’t going to work so he just went limp instead, accepting Ace’s unusually cruel treatment. “Is there a specific reason you’ve decided to punish me today? Will you at least tell me what I have done to deserve your wrath?” He was half joking but Ace’s hands froze, “I’m stressed is all.”

That was an understatement, Ace looked horrible and not because of the black eye caused from his punch. This situation was taking a toll on his lover, instead of answering verbally; he simply turned his head to give Ace’s forearm a gentle kiss. The alpha was much gentler with him after that and they remained in silence until Ace gasped softly, “What is this?” It took more effort to swivel around and look at the scar on his hip then he’d like to admit. Ace was tracing it softly, and he shrugged, he had no idea how he’d gotten it. “Don’t know, just a scar, always been there since I was a babe.” He couldn’t say he was surprised that Ace had never noticed the scar before; when they were without clothes they were usually pretty occupied.

That was supposed to be that, only it wasn’t because suddenly his face was in both of Ace’s hands and he was being forced to look into the alpha’s eyes. Ace was searching him for a lie, but why? When Ace spoke again, it was slow and factual, “This is no scar; it is a brand.” He scrambled up, knocked Ace’s hands away and looked down at the sideways V on his hip; it was still as thick as ever, not as thick as the line slashed across it though.

His head was shaking in denial, that wasn’t possible, he wasn’t lying, he’d had this since he could remember, and he’d never been branded. There was no way he would forget something like that. “What? You are crazy, nobody would brand a child.” He poked at the raised skin, refusing to accept the fact that yes; it was a little too strange of a shape to be a scar. Ace placed a hand over the scar, blocking his view, “It is a brand, I tell you. It is far too precise to be a simple scar,” Ace’s fingers traced over the raised lines. His skin crawled in disgust at Ace’s touch and he could feel his pulse quickening, he felt the urge to escape which was something he rarely felt, the pain in his side was forgotten but he couldn’t pinpoint why talking of some old scar, was causing this reaction.

“Do tell me why a child from the slums would be branded?”  His voice was sharp with disbelief.

Ace was just as quick to respond, “You tell me, looks very similar to the Germa Kingdom’s sigil.” And there is was, suspicion laced within his lover’s voice, it made his blood boil. His alpha was coming forward and not in a good way, how could Ace even start to question his loyalties.

Frustration caused his hands to shake and he grabbed at the bed sheets in an attempt to hide them, “I do not know of that place! I am telling you, it is a scar!”

Instead of acceptance, Ace’s eyes grew darker, “How could you not know? You are a merchant.” The raised eyebrow the alpha gave him did not help in calming him down.

“Well, I have heard of it.” He admitted, which even in his eyes made him look bad, “But I never felt the need to visit a Kingdom rumored to harm omegas, my dad being one, the thought did not appeal to me.” He amended, Ace opened his mouth in an obvious retort but he covered the alpha’s lips before he could speak. “ _Ace,_ what are you doing?” Stop before you ruin what we have, was unspoken; “I have not warranted such suspicion from you. I have not lied, you know of my past. If it is a brand, I do not remember receiving it.” He tried to remember his dad, but all he could pick up was a blurry face and a comforting smell. No memories of pain or branding or anything of that sort.

To his credit, Ace actually looked ashamed of his actions; he even lowered his head in a slight display of submission. “I trust you, perhaps it was given to you by your dad’s alpha; you never met him after all.”

And suddenly his anger was back with a vengeance, “Good riddance to that! My father abandoned us and if he is sick enough to brand a child then I am glad he is not a part of my life!” Before he could stop himself he was jumping to his feet, yanking his shirt on and ignoring Ace’s protest and the pain that wracked through his body. “I do not wish to speak of this any longer!” He snarled, storming out of the room.

The medic watched them with wide, confused eyes.

..

**Luffy**

The water sloshed around them, warm and comforting, the tub they were in may be small but he did not mind, not when his back was pressed so tightly against his mate’s chest and kisses were being peppered across his neck and shoulders. “Is the water helping with the tension?” Law whispered sensually, his breath tickled the back of his neck. He could not help it if his eyes fluttered closed at the alpha’s voice, “I do not think it is the water.” He replied breathily.

A hand slid over his thigh and Law hummed in appreciation, the fingers pressed small circles into his sensitive skin and his head rolled back until it was resting on Law’s shoulder. It was all very suggestive and he had no energy or will to fight Law’s advances, hell, they needed this after everything they’d been through these last few months. He ran a hand over Law’s forearm, encouraging the exploring, he did not miss how much more defined his mate was, Law was growing stronger.

When Law finally entered him, he was relaxed and pliant. The sex was slow, there was something different about it this time and it scared him to think about it. Not because he did not know what was changing between them but because he did.

..

**Time skip- 1 week**

**Zoro**

He stumbled, he actually almost lost his footing as Law lunged for him, if not for his training, he’d have been flat on his back. It was an eye-opening moment because until then he hadn’t realized exactly how much Law had been improving. Of course it wasn’t all skill; a lot of it had to do with the fact that they’d moved their training to the sand where Law was not fazed at all. That would be a good advantage in the coming battle; Amphiptere was not used to sand, aside from Alabasta. “Nice, Law.” He jumped forward, knocking the sword from Law’s hands.

Instead of frustration, Law simply smiled and shrugged, bending down to pick up the sword. They started again and he could admit that he was proud of the progress they’d made, not only was Law more talented and lasting longer in their sessions but he was confident now, more so than in the past at least. Of course they still had hurtles to overcome, such as the alpha training, they hadn’t even approached that situation yet.

As he danced around Law his eyes darted over to the dragons who all, with the exception of Ceto were watching them. He may be going crazy because it looked like the dragons were having an actual conversation, heads together, tails twitching. It made him pause just long enough for Law to nick his arm with the tip of his sword.

..

**Athena**

_Law reached for her, blood soaked fingers twitching in an attempt to touch her one last time._

_Law’s head rolled across the sand, eyes wide open, staring at nothing._

_Law’s victorious shout as his sword pierced another human._

_Law’s eyes blinked slowly with betrayal, blood poured from his mouth as he took his last breath._

_Law’s huge smile as he pulled his mate into his arms, battle over._

_Law cried, stumbled towards her, asked her to stay._

_Law.. Law.. Law.._

“Athena!” Attis yanked her from the constantly changing future she’d been viewing, her head throbbed, and she knew that she’d been overexerting herself. She had thought that she would see a definite future but that was not so, it was constantly changing and she did not know which future to believe. “What are you seeing?” Attis chirped, bumping his snout against hers, worry hung heavy in the air.

“I was watching my human’s future, it is changing constantly.” She replied, warily.

Attis perked up at that, “What of mine? Check!”

Usually she would turn down such a request but this was Attis and instead she chuffed fondly and looked into the blonde man’s future, the one called Marco. It was not like her rider’s that was constantly changing, it was very solid, the probability of it happening high, as soon as the vision started to come into focus, she wish she hadn’t viewed it at all. There was blood, a pool of it, on the sand in front of him, she could feel his emotions so clearly, the anguish, pain, the absolute hatred. Attis was close by, she could see her friend but he was not right, he was.. the humans had swords everywhere, the black haired human, Caerus’s rider was on his knees, face buried in his hands, wailing, long and loud screams of distress interlaced with moans so heartbreaking that even though it had yet to happen, even though she was not present, it caused her to still just like the human’s in the vision.

It was not often she experienced a vision so clearly and upsetting as that one and she was shaking her head long after she’d escaped the future.

“What did you see?” Attis’s playful voice was gone, it had gone colder.

“We must train.” She could not tell Attis what the future could hold, there was still a chance they could change it, but not when they were so weak. Their greatest asset was Caerus as of now and that would not do, they would be going up against strong dragons who trained constantly. Attis nodded slowly, “I agree, shall I ask Caerus? He and Gaia have trained before.”

She flicked her tail in approval, “Yes, can you convince Hypnos to help? He knows more than any of war.” Not that he was an asset; the emerald dragon had not been very forthcoming when it came to the war approaching.

“I will try.”

They approached Hypnos and Caerus, connecting their mind links with the two, they did not pause in their conversation, though they both nodded in acknowledgment that they had been joined. “You cannot even spare a glance at your rider, do you not care?” Caerus was asking. Hypnos snorted loudly, “There is no need to watch my human, there is no other that can match his skills, I once saw him take down a dragon single handedly. Since then no humans have come to worry me, well aside from his fathers. Now those two humans are a force to be reckoned with and their dragons, not even I stand a chance against them.”

Caerus’s head tilted with interest, “Who may they be, the dragons?”

Hypnos huffed, “I doubt you have met them, their names are-.”

“We need to talk.” Attis interrupted, not interested in this mysterious dragons, the little dragon must have met them already. Gaia linked up with them, “About?” She asked. Caerus and Hypnos both shuffled, not happy with the interruption but they did remain silent and it gave her the opportunity to speak up. “We must train for battle.”

Hypnos snorted, “I could have told you that.”

Gaia may be a fire dragon but the glare she gave Hypnos was icy, “I was thinking the same thing, there is room enough here.” The she-dragon lashed her tail around. Attis spoke up timidly, “Hypnos..”

Hypnos cut the tinier dragon off with a snarl, “No. This is not my war, why should I waste my time training this lot.”

She paused, looked into the future, then spoke, “Because your human’s future has changed its course more than once. I have seen him fighting alongside our humans, if he does join the war; you would want skilled dragons on your side, would you not?”

The green dragon bared his teeth at her, “You lie, my human is too selfish to-.”

Attis lunged forward, snapping his teeth viscously, “Do not call Athena a liar! Have some respect!”

Hypnos slunk back into a less defensive pose but his anger did not diminish, “I do not mean to offend your skills as the beholder, my apologies but you do not know my human, he would not join a war without good cause.”

She could argue with words but instead she simply stepped forward and placed her tail on Hypnos’s flank, showing him the future.

The green haired man was standing, holding a sword in each hand, a third was gripped tightly between his teeth and blood dripped from his chin, Law was not far behind him, cutting soldiers down.

The vision was short but only because she willed it so, it would not do for Hypnos to see the vision  change, the human’s future was much like Law’s, not absolute but it was enough. Hypnos was panting loudly, eyes flickering with an excitement she could not comprehend. “Show me again! It cannot be! My rider had three swords!” She did not understand the significance but it did not matter because Hypnos continued speaking, “I will help, on one condition, if his future changes, you will tell me.”

“Deal.”

..

**Sanji**

“They hate us, I’m sure.” He laughed breathlessly; they’d given the guards the slip again.

“Aye but they have yet to tell our alphas so who cares?” Luffy grinned, walking into the stall they’d been sneaking into for the last week. The horses snickered happily at the sight of them and a mare stuck her head over the side of the stall next to him, he pulled a carrot from his pocket, feeding the brown animal. She was soft and he gave her a few pats before returning his attention to Luffy who was mumbling softly and tapping his fingers across his stomach.

When Luffy noticed that he had an audience he straightened up, “Get over here.” It was full of command but instead of cowering, he simply let one eyebrow rise, he had his omega under control, at least around Luffy. The other omega shrugged, a sheepish smile on his face, “Just making sure. Now really come here, today we will finally start physical training.” He was still timid when it came to anger but he was confident that he was ready for this next step and he skipped over to Luffy without complaint, not that he didn’t have his doubts but that was because Luffy was pregnant and he didn’t know how this was going to work without harming the twins.

“Yes, my Queen.” He bowed, holding in his laugh until Luffy snorted and pushed him over. It was nice to not be scared of such contact, he could say that he trust Luffy now, it was nice to finally have a person aside from Zoro who he could let his guard down around. “So where do we start?” He asked once he straightened up.

“Punch me.” Luffy said, eyes full of determination.

His mouth fell open, he’d never punched a day in his life and Luffy was pregnant for god’s sake. “Are you crazy?! No!” Luffy sighed at his response and lifted his hands, “Not on my face Sanji, I’m not dumb enough for that, a bruise would alert our alphas of our activities.” Luffy’s logic didn’t make much sense but he could do with hands so he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know how to punch.” His words were hardly more than a whisper.

“Start with making your hands into fist.”

He did as he was told and when Luffy nodded, he swung at Luffy’s exposed palm. Luffy couldn’t exactly contain his giggle as he nearly fell over at the action, he glared at the omega and Luffy coughed, raising his hands in surrender. “Sanji, you have to put some force into it and take your thumb out of your fist, you’ll hurt yourself that way.” Luffy helped fix his form and then got back into position, “Put some body behind it, and don’t just swing at me.”

The second attempt was better, but he did stumble and fall, his cheeks were red with embarrassment but this time Luffy didn’t laugh. “Maybe less body behind it next time and do not close your eyes. Come on, try again; look at where you are aiming.” The next time he swung, he nearly hit Luffy’s stomach; actually he would have if Luffy hadn’t caught his wrist in an iron grasp, “Focus.” Luffy growled.

He took a step back, horrified by what had almost happened, “Luffy, maybe we shouldn’t do this.”

“I don’t want to hear it, try again.”

He groaned in defeat and tried to punch again.

“No, you do it like this.” He was forced to raise his hands, “Brace yourself.” Luffy warned before taking a swing at his open hand, he did as he was told but it did not stop the pain from shooting up his wrist. “Ow!” He shouted, yanking his hand back, cradling it against his chest. It was throbbing and he rubbed at it, how was Luffy able to punch so hard? He was an omega and pregnant. It just did not make sense.

“Yeah, it hurts. That is what punching is now come on, I can take it.” Luffy lifted his hands into the air once again. He punched Luffy’s hands twice more with no affect, Luffy didn’t even flinch, he did sigh though. “I’m doing my best!” He snapped defensively, it was not his fault that he sucked at punching. He kicked angrily at a stack of hay, causing it to shake and fall over. If only his family hadn’t sucked and had taught him how to defend himself, then he’d be able to-.

“That’s it!” Luffy yelled, cutting off his thought process. “Try again, with your legs!”

It took a moment for him to process what Luffy was asking him to do and it seemed absolutely ridiculous, “What if I kick you..”

Luffy rolled his eyes, “That is the point!” excitement was rolling off Luffy so he decided to appease the other omega and pivoted on one leg, his other leg lifted into the air, he focused on Luffy’s hand and then spun quickly, hitting the palm with deadly accuracy. Adrenaline rushed through him; that had felt good, much better than punching. Luffy on the other hand was biting his lip, shaking his hand in an attempt to dissipate the pain. “What a kick! What the hell have you been doing?” Luffy laughed, eyes screwed in pain.

“Swimming?” He walked forward, “Are you okay?” He asked, looking at Luffy’s forearm, it was already starting to blossom with bruises.

Luffy looked down at the arm, “Eh! Ah! Yep, no, heh, no this is bruising, shit our alphas.”

They both paled and stared at the bruising, “Maybe we should not have practiced with our body parts.” Luffy finally concluded, “I will tell Law that I fell.”

He shook his head, taking Luffy’s arm into his hold and examining it. “You can’t. That will worry him more, you are pregnant, remember? Just tell him you bumped it.” Luffy sighed and he bounced on his feet.

His legs? Really?

..

**Marco**

Their alphas were out and all he could do was wait behind the scenes and watch everything go down, everyone was being very standoffish. He had to remind himself that this alpha training was for Law, even if his alpha was not paying Law any attention, no his alpha was dead on staring at Ace like he was a piece of meat. Ace’s alpha was ignoring him and Law was clinging to Zoro, going so far as to have a hand on the green haired man’s shoulder. It made him jealous and his alpha fed off that emotion, he mentally face palmed when his alpha turned to look at Law, _My friend!_ His alpha was not discreet with his thoughts and he watched in horror as a growl tore from his throat and he took a step toward Zoro threateningly.

_No!_ He thought, _Stop!_

His alpha paused and Law’s alpha stepped behind Zoro, eyes narrowed, it was a stark difference from how Law acted when he was in actual control. Zoro took the liberty to step even further in front of the smaller alpha, obscuring him almost completely and they all came to a standstill once again.

As the minutes passed, Zoro’s alpha finally stepped forward and that was when Ace moved, stepping in front of him protectively. His own alpha was pleased by the show of possessiveness and placed a hand on Ace’s hip, it was slapped off immediately. “Do not touch me! Ever! We are not mates! I do not protect you of my own will.” Ace’s alpha snarled.

He was amused and his alpha was confused at the display, Zoro on the other hand simply raised a hand to get their attention, clearly not interested in Ace’s inner battle. “Enough, we are here to help Law, not bicker.” Zoro grabbed Law’s arm, tugging him into view. Law growled, eyes darting all over but he remained where Zoro placed him which was a good sign, but the alpha did flinch when the dragons who were nearby crashed into each other, they’d been fighting recently and he wasn’t sure why.

“Okay we have met, now what?” Ace started to pace.

“We go nowhere; this is only to gain familiarity with each other.” Zoro’s alpha was very calm, it was unnerving.

His own alpha did not like that answer, “Familiarity? I have already met this alpha.” He watched his own body walk forward, past Ace. He was quickly grabbed by the wrist, Ace was not letting him go too far it seemed. Law on the other hand took a step back, going so far as to crouch, ready to attack. It was disheartening to say the least.

“No.” Zoro ordered; a hand grabbed Law’s shoulder, calming the alpha.

Ace growled, “We have no time to coddle, training is of the up most importance. Get a grip, my omega depends on you.” The freckled alpha crossed his arms. “Your omega?” He heard himself bark and suddenly he was whirling around to full on glare at Ace and ah, there it was, his alpha was angry now. Ace did not seem fazed, “Yes, his mate is of my blood, I have watched him grow, protected him, so he is therefore, MY omega. He is not my mate, I accept that and I now must trust this new alpha to take my place,” Ace snorted offensively, eyes scanning Law, “This excuse of an alpha is pathetic, he gets knocked around a little and turns into a submission milksop.”

He was stunned by Ace’s words, was this how Ace truly felt or was it just his alpha?

On the other hand, his own alpha was only focused on one aspect of that little speech. “You are mine!” He was grabbing at Ace’s wrist and then a muted pain shot through him as Ace’s alpha punched him hard in the stomach, he was suddenly very happy he was not in control right now, he knew how hard Ace could punch. “Not. Right. Now.” Ace hissed, eyes burning with resentment. He bet Ace was enjoying this in some kind of sadistic way.

“Again! Enough!” Zoro shouted, clearly annoyed.

Law was hovering close to Zoro’s side again but the alpha did speak up to defend himself, “I will protect my mate with all I have. Do not doubt me!”

Ace sneered, “Says the one getting comfort from another alpha, you are a weak excuse of an alpha.”

And that was where he drew the line; he took control of his body back, elbowing Ace hard in the side. He was getting upset, he did not know Ace’s alpha was such an asshole, “Come on, Ace.” He snapped, “Back off.” Law’s alpha was red faced, staring at the ground and he walked forward, scolding his alpha as he did, _We know him! Stop focusing on Ace!_ Once he was close enough to Law, he gave control back to his alpha but continued chastising himself. _We are the same person and just because you are the primal part of me does not mean that we don’t have the same memories; that is your best friend! Your brother!_

And finally his alpha got with the program, he continued to walk toward Law, Ace growled softly and Zoro tilted his head, watching carefully. Law didn’t back away but his scent gave away how nervous he was, he watched in amazement as his alpha lowered his head in submission, this caused Law to calm just enough for him to close enough distance that he was actually able to place a hand on Law’s upper arm.

“Do you remember when we got caught stealing that devil fruit, eh, Traffy?”

It was strange to see himself; talk of memories but to not be in control of what he was going to say.

“What?” Law whispered.

“You pulled her knickers down to distract her while I took the fruit from the stand, you stood there, blushing and stuttering while the old hag scolded you.” His alpha spoke seriously which was weird to witness because if he’d had control, he’d be laughing his ass off while telling this story. It seemed to be doing the trick though since Law’s alpha’s eyes were lighting up with recognition.

“The guard caught up to us as we snuck away.” Law deadpanned.

“Aye that is how I discovered you were a prince.”

Law’s head tilted slowly, “Pineapple?”

Zoro was grinning now and his alpha was nodding. Ace snorted, “You are all pathetic.” And there it went, moment ruined. What was Ace’s problem anyway? His alpha had way too much attitude and he wasn’t surprised to see Ace’s alpha walking away toward Caerus. He allowed a few more moments of bonding to occur between Law and his alpha before the training session ended and he went in search of Ace to find out exactly what had happened.

He was in control again as he approached Ace who was staring off into the distance, his eyes glazed over. It took multiple times of calling the alpha before Ace came back to himself, eyes questioning. “What was that about?” He couldn’t help but be frustrated even though it wasn’t exactly Ace’s fault.

“I’m not sure.” Ace mumbled; eyes still unfocused. He was pushed aside as Ace walked off toward the castle and all he could think was, what now?

..

**Time skip- 2 weeks**

**Luffy**

“Get back here!” Johnny all but yelled.

“Damn princes!” Yosaku huffed.

He held his hand over his mouth, smothering his laughter as he pressed against Sanji; they were both hiding in a crook, waiting for their guards to move on with their search. They’d given them the slip once again and it was just getting too easy, they’d done it so much that is was almost second nature. Sanji was plastered against his side, hiding his belly from view and the twins were not missing out on the excitement, both were kicking energetically and when the guards finally drifted away they fell out into the hall, laughing until they were breathless.

“That was great.” Sanji cackled into his shoulder. The omega touched him almost constantly these days, they saw each other more than their alphas who were constantly training, he rarely saw Law actually, they only ever spent time together at dinner and at night and usually Law was too exhausted to hold a proper conversation, it was lonely but Sanji helped greatly, he liked to think he helped Sanji as well.

As they started to walk down the hallway and toward the stalls Sanji bumped their hips together, “We should eat more fruit for our breakfast tomorrow.” He paused in his walking to look at Sanji with distaste, the omega could dream but that was not happening. “You know I love meat, you can get more fruit if _you’d_ like, I on the other hand-.”

“For the babies’ sake, you need the nutrients.” Sanji argued while placing a hand on his rounded stomach, the traitorous twins started to kick, noticing Sanji’s presence and Sanji who was sensitive to this kind of thing started to coo, “That’s right, tell your dad to give you fruit.” Not even Law was able to feel the babies, not this much at least. “Traitors.” He grumbled at his stomach, “I take my herbs every day, they are fine.”

Sanji scowled and dropped to his knees, pressing his ear against his stomach, “Aha, that is not what they are telling me!” He gave the blonde a long suffering look, the man was worse than Law and Bepo combined, he swore it. “Fine! We shall have some fruit!” He threw his hands in the air, surrendering to the ultimate mother hen, Sanji. “I give up.” Sanji chuckled but stood without another word, “Can we go now, before we get caught?” Sanji nodded with a smug smile on his face, the brat.

As they neared the end of the castle halls, Sanji spoke up, a distant look in his eyes, “Hey Luffy, I have been feeling a little strange lately.” He glanced at the blonde, “How so?” Sanji bit his lip, bringing a hand up to tap at his lower stomach nervously, “I just-.” They turned a corner and the conversation was cut short as they ran into a body that had been blocking the hallway, Sanji flat out fell onto his backside while he was caught by the arm, the grip was firm and he was about to thank his savior, that was until the smell of alpha assaulted his senses and the man spoke, “Careful now.”

He yanked his arm away as if he’d been burned.

“You should be thanking me; a fall would not bid well for you in that state.” Doflamingo’s eyes roamed over his body, lingering on his very pregnant stomach. The alpha’s eyes were absolutely sinister and he didn’t doubt for a second that Doflamingo would push him down a set of stairs if he could get away with it. “Where are your manners?”

He wanted to spit at the alpha but his survival instincts kicked in and instead he pushed down his pride, nothing good would come of challenging Doflamingo right now, he was pregnant and while normally he’d never let an alpha push him around, right now he had to think of the twins. “Thank you. We must be on our way.” He looked down at Sanji who was frozen; absolute horror was etched across Sanji’s handsome face as he stared up at Doflamingo. “Sanji, come now.” He begged, praying Doflamingo would just leave.

To his dismay, his words caused Doflamingo’s attention to shift to the other omega, the alpha’s gaze slid slowly down to Sanji like he was a bug that needed to be stepped on, their luck had finally ran out, they’d been avoiding Doflamingo like he was the plague for weeks now. Sanji swallowed as Doflamingo extended a hand, “Excuse my manners, I did not notice you, omega.” Sanji paled and looked about to have a full blown panic attack at the thought of touching Doflamingo.

The gods must have heard his prayers because it was at this moment that Drake turned the corner, breaking the tension. “Prince Sanji, it is not a good look to be on the floor.” Drake gathered Sanji in his arms, lifting the blonde onto his feet, Drake gave him a very disappointed look before speaking up, “I am glad to have found you so quickly, my Queen, the King has asked me to escort you to the training grounds, he has asked for your presence.”

Doflamingo sniffed loudly and stalked away, he was too relieved to question Drake as he ushered them through the halls, they did not stop walking until they were closer to their rooms, “Now off you go, it’d be best if you avoided those halls from now on.”

“You said Law..”

“A lie, my Queen.”

Sanji blinked up at the alpha, “Why did you help us?”

Drake shifted, eyes cold. “Luffy is my Queen now and I know how a distressed omega smells. I will be on my way now.” With a nod the alpha walked off, leaving both of them speechless.

Sanji remained silent even when they were back in front of the door to his room, Sanji was trying to control his emotions, he could tell but his scent was anything but relaxed. “Sanji..” He raised a hand and Sanji jumped, there was really no point in training today with Sanji so anxious. “Let us take it easy today, we have worked hard until now.”

With a relieved nod, Sanji turned to open his door. “Do you want to watch our mates train?” He asked, not quite ready to be alone yet. The blonde stilled in thought and then shook his head, “No, I would like to take a bath if that is okay.” He shrugged, if a bath was what Sanji needed to calm then fine, he turned to head toward the training grounds and paused, he couldn’t leave Sanji when he felt this way. He would be a horrible friend if he did, so he instead caught the door to Sanji’s room just as it was closing and slipped inside.

It was obvious that Sanji had no idea he was in the room and he felt like an intruder as he watched Sanji’s shoulders hunch in defeat, “Dammit.” Sanji choked out and slid to the ground, “Why am I like this?” This was something that he shouldn’t be witnessing but it was too late to go back now so he instead walked past Sanji and into the bathroom, the blonde looked up in embarrassment as he passed and if he noticed tears in Sanji’s eyes, he wasn’t going to mention it.

Luckily the bath water was still warm, it hadn’t been drained from this morning and he added some oil, making the water more suitable. Sanji came in just as he was spreading the oil with his fingertips, “Seriously?” Sanji sniffed, the omega was still wiping at his eyes.

“Bath time.”

The blonde’s eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head, “You are ridiculous.” That didn’t stop the omega from unlacing the top of his shirt, “A little privacy please?”

“Why?” It was just bodies, nothing either of them hadn’t seen before.

Sanji’s lips pressed into a thin line, “Never mind.” And then the omega started to remove his clothes, he decided not to question the scars but he did notice that Sanji was thinner than he should be. It made his omega start to fret, he pushed his instincts away and waiting until Sanji was fully seated in the bath before he started to remove his own clothes. “What are you doing?!” Sanji squeaked, face red.

“I am joining you, of course.” Wasn’t that obvious? He couldn’t understand why Sanji looked so shocked, he used to bathe with Ace and Sabo all of the time. As he slipped into the water, his nose wrinkled in distaste, it was obvious that Zoro had bathed in this and the alphas scent was very off-putting, he pushed the thoughts away and instead grabbed a rag from the side of the tub. “Need help washing your back?”

“No! Get out!” Sanji shrieked, completely flushed red, even his ears were turning in color.

“Stop being so dramatic.” He argued. They were friends and Sanji was going to let him help. With that thought in mind, he scooted closer and grabbed Sanji by the shoulder, trying to turn the blonde and get at his back. “You are insane!” Sanji started to pull away from him, water sloshed over the side of the tub as they struggled. “Let me help!” He yelped as Sanji slipped backwards, leg flying out of the water. “Luffy this is-!” And then they were both slipping, luckily he landed on top of Sanji but it didn’t stop either of them from going under the water.

When they emerged, they were both coughing up mouthfuls of water, and then they were laughing and leaning into each other, because seriously, what were they doing right now? “You made me drop the rag.” He complained when their laughing finally subsided, Sanji did not look like that bothering him one bit and they both settled back down, letting a comfortable silence fall over them. The water really was relaxing, even if it did smell like Sanji’s mate.

It was Sanji who spoke first, breaking the silence, “Do you ever miss home?”

A strange question to ask and he thought about it seriously before responding, “This is my home but yes, do you?” Surely Sanji couldn’t miss a place that treated him so horribly. Sanji looked at him with longing eyes, “I miss the land, the ocean, the food.”

“I miss my family.” He said before he could catch himself.

Sanji didn’t seem to mind though; he just smiled softly, “You need not feel bad on my account, just because my family situation is not ideal does not mean I would loathe another for loving their family.” And he could understand that but that did not mean they should have this conversation so he changed the topic.

“Do you feel any better?”

The blonde’s knees were pulled up to his chest, “Aye.”

..

**Ace**

He had both daggers in his hands; Law was facing him with narrowed eyes, his own sword raised. Zoro had asked them to train together today and even though Law had gotten better, he knew this was going to be an easy win. They both lunged forward, met halfway, Law swung at him forcefully but his body was too fluid and all he had to do was give himself over to his instincts, block, twist and his dagger was pressed to Law’s throat. “You need to do better.” He huffed before stepping back.

They started again and this time he simply had to wait for Law before sidestepping him and disappearing behind the other alpha, when Law turned to look for him, he already had the dagger pressing into Law’s exposed back. Zoro tsked from the sidelines and he thought again about how this wasn’t even a challenge. He knew this was for training but annoyance was starting to overcome him, his head was growing fuzzy and he couldn’t tell if it was his alpha causing this or simply him. He could never tell where his alpha began and he ended anymore, not these days.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “Let us try again.”

It was the same result as the first time, his anger was starting to simmer and he shook his head again, why was it so hard to concentrate? Advice, he needed to give Law advice, this was _training._ Not a real battle, why did he have to remind himself of that? “Stop watching my hands, you need to pay attention to all of me. Look for cues on what I plan to do next, anticipate my moves.” He stepped back, rolling his neck, fuck why couldn’t he just be better; he was nearly an adult already, come on.

Did he say that out loud? Why did Law look so uneasy?

When he once again disarmed Law, he couldn’t stop himself from pressing the hilt of his dagger into Law’s chest, “Weak.” He growled. The darker skinned alpha’s eyes were growing darker by the minute and the next time they clashed, Law was actually able to knock a dagger from his hand, but the alpha was distracted by the fallen dagger and he took the opening to swing upwards, punching just below Law’s chin. It knocked the alpha onto his ass, “I told you to pay attention.” He snapped.

“Ace! Watch it!” Marco hissed in warning.

Zoro looked about to intervene and for some reason that made his anger start to boil, he couldn’t control it anymore, why was everyone coddling Law?! “Get up!” He shouted while grabbing his dagger, Law scrambled to his feet, “Come on, weakling.” He taunted and Law bared his teeth before charging at him, a fist was swung at him and he pulled back, Law was leaving himself open but the sword in Law’s hand glinted dangerously and he knew if he went for an opening, he’d lose a leg. Instead he threw one of his daggers to the ground and waited for confusion to cross Law’s face before jumping forward and redirecting Law’s sword away from him, it did the trick of disarming both of them but while they were stumbling and trying to regain their balance, the other alpha took the opportunity to tackle him.

They grappled with each other before falling into the sand, punches were thrown and on instinct, he reached for his dagger. He was already in the process of slamming the sword upward with deadly accuracy, when his forearm was stepped on, halting his action. “Ace, drop it.” Marco’s voice was pure ice, and as he was doing what he was told; Law was being dragged off of him by Zoro. The alpha spit blood onto the ground and they both let out a growl when their eyes met.

He slowly sat up, his actions catching up with him.

“Are you insane?! That was a death strike!” Zoro screamed, he’d never seen the alpha lose his composure like this. Zoro looked one moment away from murdering him. The anger was still boiling inside of him and even if he did feel regret for almost killing Law, he couldn’t stop himself from standing and spitting out, “He started it!” It was like a stranger was in control and he wasn’t surprised that Marco punched him hard enough to split his cheek open.

“Get out of my sight!” Marco grabbed his daggers, slamming them into his chest, “Get the fuck away from us.” He met his lover’s eyes and he wanted to apologize but he was so hurt and angry and he couldn’t reign in his emotions, he debated stabbing Marco, his fingers twitched in want. That was when the dragons stepped in, Caerus was nudging him away from the other people, as if he could sense what was happening, Attis, Hypnos, and Athena blocked off his path to the other alphas. It cleared the fog in his mind just enough for him to make the decision to leave but it didn’t stop him from seeing Marco checking Law over for injuries and it didn’t stop the anger. He did not think anything could stop the anger.

..

**Hey everyone, I know it has been a long time and I think some explanation is needed. First off, this story is in no way abandoned. Life hit my cowriter and I. Big time. I not only moved to a new town (where I had to live with my aunt for a month before moving to my own place) but I started a new job so that was a huge adjustment for me and while this was happening, my cowriter had to go into surgery and while she was in recovery we hardly spoke and when we did, it was not about fanfiction but her health and life.**

**When life finally did settle down for both of us, it was hard to come back to this story. The reason being that Chev and I used to spend almost every single day together and when I moved, we went from seeing each other all the time to seeing each other maybe 3 times in a 4-5 month period. We did speak about Unwanted and both agree that we want to finish it, we spent so much time on this story and we still love it dearly. So we will figure out how to continue this, even if it takes a little more time to get chapters out then it used to.**

**Thank you all for reading and commenting. You and this story are not forgotten.**


End file.
